SOULLESS
by queenbmia
Summary: AU Fan Fiction. This is a prequel to 'Now That The Spell has been Broken.' Though the consequences are great, Damon and Bonnie are going to try for another child. While this is going on Stefan is going through the challenge of finding true love with Melissa.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know I was a little harsh with Elena in my last chapter of 'Now that the Spell has been broken.' I wrote my story with a Damon and Elena who were intimate with each other but seeing it on TV (or hearing about it rather) was very disappointing. I think the writers did that to placate to the Delena and Nian fan base, but it did nothing for the show's ratings. I've never seen a real life Hollywood couple so up in your face. I wish it would just stop already to be honest.

Anyway, so yes, I let Stefan leave Elena at the altar. I wanted them to be together at first, but the show had me so upset I was like forget it; she doesn't deserve a happy ending in every story. Character's that get that much attention make me lose interest, not to mention Elena Gilbert is just a boring character anyway.

So I hope you all will enjoy my new story which is a prequel to 'Now that the Spell has been broken.'

Damon and Bonnie's loyalty will be tested in this story, but they will never cheat on each other in my fiction. They may kiss someone while apart, not giving away clues here, but they will always love each other. It's just the story that I'm telling in 'Soulless' will pit Damon's selfishness against Bonnie's selflessness.

As far as Melissa and Stefan go, they will be cute, epic, and end game. It won't be easy because it wouldn't be an interesting story if it were, but you will be happy to know that it's not Stefan that is holding up their progress. I mean he is getting over Bonnie, but it's not stopping him from progressing and moving forward with her. He knows what and who he wants here.

Enjoy! Comments are always welcomed.

_Characters owned by Alloy Entertainment, CW Network, and L J Smith. _

_Story Starts Soulless Chapter 1 _

Damon Salvatore, found himself sitting in his baby brother's room, on the edge of the bed. He missed his brother, and he hadn't been gone twenty four hours. He knew his brother would return, but the last year was the first time in many years, that the two got along well as brothers'. They had spent the better part of their Vampire lives fighting over women, so Damon enjoyed their new relationship.

A smile quickly replaced the sullen vampires face, when he heard the laughter of the children, Bonnie, and Caroline. He quickly made his way down stairs, watching as the young women enjoyed the children. He found himself extremely taken with Stefan Junior. The little boy would be his reminder, that his baby brother would one day return home, where he belonged with him, Bonnie, and their children.

"Come here Junior," Damon called to his little nephew.

The little boy ran quickly, to his uncle. He got down on the floor with the little boy. He kissed his forehead before letting him go to play with his sister. The two were just toddlers, but they were extremely close. Junior could always calm an angry Natasha. The play pin and wide open space of a pallet was their domain, and they dared anyone to interrupt their building block time or baby conversations.

"So has anyone heard from Elena," Caroline asked, as she looked between Damon and Bonnie.

"Why did Stefan bail on his wedding and Elena, your brother is such a creep for hurting her," Caroline exclaimed.

The husband and wife looked at each other, knowingly. If the others knew that Stefan bailed on Elena because he was in love with Bonnie, it would open up a world of hurt for everyone. That was one secret that the Salvatore's would take to the grave.

"Stefan will be back, and maybe he and Elena can work things out," Damon let the words roll off of his tongue to appease the woman, but he knew in his heart that Elena and Stefan were all but done, and a small part of him felt guilty for their demise.

"Well I hope so. Stefan is Elena's epic love, and if they can't make it work, who can," Caroline said, assuredly.

Bonnie and Damon looked at each other intently. In Damon's mind, he and Bonnie were the epic couple, and if they couldn't make it, no one could. Bonnie was loyal, and so was he. They would make it work against all odds, no matter what life threw at them. Even the blue eyed man was confident of their love; he didn't want those waters to be tested, but never the less their love wouldn't drown in them either.

"Well Caroline, I guess Damon and I better get ready for our date tonight. Thank you so much for coming over and keeping the children," Bonnie said, as she rose from the couch smiling at her friend.

"Oh, my God Bonnie, they are my God children. I wouldn't miss spending time with them for anything in the world." The blonde said, excitedly as she took to the floor to play with the toddlers.

~(-)~

Damon and Bonnie had finished getting ready for their date. They dressed in after five outfits. Bonnie's dress was a short blue sequin number, with a plunging back that she wore with her four inch heels and her black faux fur jacket. Damon wore a blue Giorgio Armani suit with a black dress shirt and tie. The blue in the suit made his eyes even bluer.

To Bonnie's surprise, Damon had rented them a private jet, which flew the both of them to Key Largo. Bonnie sat on the plane feeling very relaxed and at ease. She could not be happier with her life in this moment. Though she was worried about Elena and Stefan, she just wanted to bask in her own happiness; she needed to be selfish for once, and being married to Damon helped her to think more about herself.

It was one of the very reasons she cared so much about him.

"Damon, I didn't know you had this in you," Bonnie said, coolly, looking at Damon.

"What? I can be romantic," Damon wiggled his eyes at her.

"Damon." Bonnie sang.

"Okay, so blondie gave me the idea. I wanted to take you to The Grill and then some dive hotel off the side of the road, but she said something about how gross and nasty that was, go figure." Damon pushed his eyebrows into his forehead, before flashing Bonnie a genuine smile.

"Thank God for good friends." Bonnie said, with a sigh of relief.

The plane had landed, and the two got off, climbing into the limousine waiting for them on the runway, which took them to a five star hotel. They went to a Casino first, which sailed them up and down the coastline. Damon couldn't wait to turn his Bonnie on to the bad side. She used her magic to cheat at black jack, craps, poker, roulette, and the slot machines. She was ashamed of herself for allowing her husband to talk her into using her powers for their own personal gratification, but something about doing it with him, felt exhilarating.

Bonnie allowed Damon to have his fun but she wouldn't be Bonnie if she hadn't negotiated something good out of the deal, so she made her husband promise that they would donate all of their winnings from their illegal gambling, to a charity. Damon was sick about it, but he knew to make a marriage great, he had to compromise. He too was learning something from being with Bonnie, that it was no longer just about him. H was part of a family, and he loved every bit of it.

After they left the Casino, the two went dancing. The last dance Bonnie remembered, was the Mystic Falls dance. Though she had a good time with friends, this place and her current dance partner made the entire night unbelievable. Damon's outgoing and witty personality was the perfect balance to her very serious and no nonsense one. They were the perfect balance, and every morning she woke up beside him, it was just that much more apparent how perfect they were together.

Bonnie and Damon had finished off the night with a slow dance. To her surprise it was Sade's By Your side. It was a song that her grams played frequently around the house. It was ironic that that song would play now; the lyrics that filtered through out the club couldn't be more perfect for what Bonnie felt for her husband.

_You think I'd leave your side baby_

_You know me better than that_

_You think I'd leave you down when you're down on your knees_

_I wouldn't do that_

_I'll tell you you're right when you want,_

_And if only you could see into me_

_Oh when you're cold, I'll be there_

_Hold you tight, to me_

_When you're on the outside baby and you can't get in_

_I will show you, you're so much better than you know_

_When you're lost and you're alone and you can't get back again_

_I will find you, darling and I will bring you home_

_And if you want to cry_

_I am here to dry your eyes_

_And in no time, you'll be fine_

After dancing, Bonnie and Damon walked back to their hotel holding hands, enjoying the cool night. They didn't speak a word, they just enjoyed each other's presence. They could be in the same room, sharing the same space, and not utter a word, but just the other's presence gave them comfort.

They finally made it back to the hotel room. They fed from each other, and then decided to order up room service, because it was the normal thing to do. Whilst eating their food in silence, Damon decided that now was as good a time as any to ask Bonnie about Stefan.

Even though in his heart he knew that Bonnie was his, he wanted to know about their time together. He wondered what it was that Stefan and Bonnie were doing when he was with Elena. He began to feel angry with himself for missing out on time getting to know her. Now that she was his, he wished he had known her longer.

"So…tell me about you and Stefan. What did you two use to do together while I was out gallivanting with the fair Elena Gilbert," Damon asked, as he ran his fingers around the rim of his glass, before taking a sip of his bourbon.

"And if I tell you, you won't get upset, because after all, this was before you." Bonnie said, as she looked at Damon, curiously, crossing her arms and then resting them on the table.

"Scouts honor," Damon made an imaginary cross over his heart.

"We went to plays, movies, riding; he helped me with my homework. We talked for hours on end about everything. We both gave each other comfort when the people we loved didn't seem to care about our needs or wants. I remember once when we fell asleep, in my bedroom, still fully dressed. We just talked most of the night before falling to sleep. I wanted to kiss Stefan, but I knew that Elena still loved him, and I didn't want to do that to her or him," Bonnie said, as she looked blankly into space. She looked as if she were replaying the moments over in her mind.

"So who's the better kisser?" Damon asked.

Bonnie was silent for a moment.

"Really Bonnie?" Damon sang as he looked at her with irritation.

"I'm thinking. Give me a moment." She laughed.

"Ahhh." Damon growled, and Bonnie laughed at the raven haired man.

"Did you tell Stefan all your dirty little secrets?" Damon asked, as he smiled at Bonnie.

"Not all of them. Why?"

"I just want to be the only man that knows you. That truly knows **you**. I mean, does he know that even though you are all powerful, you're a frightened little girl inside, and when you are hurt you just suffer in silence?"

"No, and how did you know?" Bonnie looked at Damon, inquisitively.

"Because Bonnie, I knew you even when I didn't like you." The two chortled.

"And I also know you Damon. I know when you're hurting, you're afraid to express your feelings, and that you deal with your pain by lashing out. I also know that no one knows how passionate you are. You love with all of you, and I knew this about you before I even came to love you." Bonnie looked at Damon, intently.

"I want to know everything there is to know about you Bonnie."

"...and I want to know everything there is to know about you too." Bonnie chimed.

It was a clichéd moment, but the two found that they were more than lovers, but best friends as well. They toasted each other before Bonnie reached across the table, and held Damon's hands, tightly, into hers. The raven haired man followed suit, lifting Bonnie's left hand to his mouth. He kissed the back of her hand, letting his lips linger as he closed his eyes. They looked at each other for a moment before heading off to bed.

STEFANANDMELISSTHEAFTERSTEFA NLEFT

"I GOT IT!" Melissa yelled to Abby.

Melissa opened up the door to none other than Stefan Salvatore.

"H…h..hi," Melissa stuttered, as she grinned from ear to ear, rising and falling on the ball of her feet to her heel, like a giddy little girl who had just won a prize.

"Hello Melissa." Stefan said, with his head cocked to one side, flashing Melissa his epic romantic gaze and smile.

"May I come in?"

"Yes, sure." Melissa held the door open, stepping aside, allowing the man entry.

It was the first time Stefan had been inside of Abby's house. He looked around, curiously, waiting for Melissa to offer him a seat.

"Please…sit down." Melissa said, softly.

Stefan sat on the edge of the sofa, clasping his hands together, leaning forward as he rested his elbows on his knees. Melissa sat across from him. She stared at the man, smiling. When she first met Stefan, she was confident, never at a loss for words. Now he was here, in her home, to see her, and she couldn't think of a thing to say. She knew that Stefan was to be married a few days ago, but apparently, things had changed, because he was here with her, sitting in her living room.

"I didn't get married." Stefan was the one to break the silence.

"Why?" Melissa asked

"I'm in love with someone else." Stefan said, softly.

Melissa looked at the man perking up. _Stefan Salvatore is in love with me? _She thought. She knew that one day it would happen, but she didn't know it would be so soon. Melissa fell in love with Stefan at first sight, but she never dreamed it would be so easy.

"You're in love with me?" Melissa looked at Stefan confused with wide eyes.

"No. I'm in love with Bonnie." Stefan couldn't believe he was breaking the woman's heart again, but he didn't want to come into a friendship with her telling lies.

Melissa dropped her head low, and then looked at Stefan, angrily.

"I told you to come find me when you knew what it is you want, but I meant me, not Bonnie." Melissa spat, as she got to her feet.

"Get out of my house Stefan." Melissa made her way to the door, only for Stefan to flash in front of the entrance, barricading it.

"Melissa, I'm not going to go after Bonnie. I want to get to know you. I do have feelings for her, but I can't do anything with them, and even if Bonnie felt the same way about me, I wouldn't pursue her. I love and respect my brother too much." Stefan said, with conviction as he looked into Melissa's eyes.

"I'm not a rebound Stefan."

"I never said that you were, and I don't want that for you. Come walk with me." Stefan asked, as he looked down to Melissa, innocently, nodding his head toward the entrance. He took a hold of her hand, rubbing his thumb over the back of her fingers.

"Okay." Melissa said, passively, looking at Stefan.

The two headed out the front door, and then walked around Abby's property in silence. Stefan stole quick glances at Melissa and smiled; she was so full of fire, and he loved that about her. Since knowing Melissa, this moment was the first time the desire to just have her in his presence was stronger than the urge to have adulterated sex with her. The urge was still there, but now he wanted to get to know her.

Since revealing his true feelings to Bonnie, and cutting ties with Elena, permanently, he felt free.

But just as that feeling of freedom had come, it was replaced with a feeling of guilt. Stefan had to apologize to Elena. He had led her on. He led her to believe there was a chance, when there wasn't. He would have to give her closure. He wanted a clean slate for his life; he didn't want to leave broken hearts in the wake of his madness.

Stefan decided to push the ugly thought to the back of his mind, and get back to learning more about the beautiful woman that was standing before him.

"So tell me about yourself Melissa. Tell me your goals and what you like and don't like," Stefan asked, the woman as the two stopped in front of Abby's car. He leaned over it to rest.

"I like to draw, and listen to pop music. I keep a journal. I want to be a veterinarian. I've never rode a horse, but I would love to do that one day. I love camping. It was something my mother and I use to do a lot when I was younger." Melissa's eyes began to water, as she reminisced about her time with her mom.

Stefan walked around to the young woman, squeezing her tightly to him. Melissa closed her eyes, squeezing the grey eyed vampire back. She was so relieved to have Stefan in her life. Being so far away from her home, she needed friends, and Stefan was proving to be a good companion.

"I'm hungry, would you like to come inside, while I make me something to eat?" Melissa asked, Stefan and the two went inside.

Melissa was a surprisingly good cook. Stefan sat at the kitchen table, and watched as she prepared her pasta, steamed her shrimp and vegetables, and made her alfredo sauce from scratch. He had thought about jumping in to help her, but he was so in awe of the way she worked her way around the kitchen, that he was unable to move.

"Hey, is anyone home?" A voice rang out from the front of the house.

It was Jamie, the young man Abby raised, and who once dated Bonnie. Stefan was surprised to see him. It had been ions since he heard from or saw Jamie. When he did talk about Jamie, it was with Bonnie, and they talked about how he had cheated on her. Stefan stayed up all night with Bonnie that night. She was hurting, and once again, he was there to pick up the pieces.

"Hello everyone." Jamie greeted everyone in the room, and then made his way to Melissa.

He grabbed the slender woman up into his arms, giving her a bear hug before kissing her on the lips.

"Hey hey." Melissa rang out.

Stefan could tell that Melissa was uncomfortable with the exchange, but she was polite.

"Hello." Stefan stood up, extending a hand out to greet the man.

"What smells so wonderful?" Jamie said, as he looked at the food cooking on the stove.

"My vegetable and shrimp Alfredo. It should be done in a few minutes, so why don't you guys go wash up."

~ ( - ) ~

Everyone sat around the table in silence, as their forks hit their plates. At the beginning of dinner, the only two people who seemed to have conversation, were Melissa and Jamie. Every time Stefan would try to get a word in edge wise, Jamie would start a different topic. Stefan had thought about breaking the silence, but suddenly felt nervous.

"So Melissa, what are you doing tonight?" Stefan said, quickly, and was stunned that he wasn't interrupted.

"W…well Jamie and I, are going to a movie; he asked me last weekend, and I said yes." Melissa said, with hesitation.

"O…o…oh I see. Well do you mind if I tag along?" Stefan asked.

"Maybe some other time. I've been waiting to go out with Melissa for a long time now." Jamie said, as he looked at Melissa with ravenous eyes.

"You two are going out on a date?" Stefan laughed.

"Melissa you didn't tell me you had a date tonight?" Stefan said with irritation, as he looked at Melissa, angrily.

"I…I…I forgot. It's no big deal." Melissa said, nervously, stammering for the words.

Jamie was fuming. How dare Melissa say that their outing was no big deal. He had wanted her from the moment he laid eyes on her, and he was going to have her. He didn't like the way Stefan and Melissa were looking at each other; this was a foreseeable problem for Jamie.

Stefan was still glowering at Melissa, before deciding that coming to see her was a big mistake.

"Ms. Bennett, thank you for having me in your home. Jamie it was nice seeing you again." Stefan paused, "Thanks for waiting on me Melissa, I'm sorry the wait couldn't have been longer." Stefan said, sarcastically, before throwing his clothe napkin to the table and making his hasty get away for the front door.

"Stefan wait." Melissa ran after the brown haired vampire.

Stefan all but flashed out of the house; he was almost in the car when he heard Melissa calling out to him. If the tan woman hadn't fallen and broken her wrist, he would have made a B line away from that place.

"MELISSA!" Stefan yelled, running over to the tan girl.

"Are you okay?"

"I think I broke my wrist."

"Here, have some of my blood." Melissa swallowed the metallic liquid. She made a face, signaling that his blood was bitter.

"You feel better?" Stefan said, looking at Melissa, indifferently.

"Yes." Melissa massaged her wrist, gently, as if the pain was still there. She looked into Stefan's beautiful gray eyes, feeling like she messed up the best thing in her life. She wasn't in love with Jamie, but she did fancy his company. She knew she promised to wait on Stefan, but she met Jamie first, and they were friends. She wasn't going to apologize for having friends.

"Well I'm glad you are better, now you can go on your little date with Jamie." Stefan said, sarcastically, as he got up to walk away.

"Jesus Stefan, just come with us?" Melissa said, demandingly.

"Your, **Boyfriend** doesn't want me tagging along." Stefan said, heatedly.

"Damn it Stefan, he is not my boyfriend. You are coming and that's final." Melissa said, with a stern voice.

~ ( - ) ~

Jamie took Melissa to see a gory and ridiculous movie. The only people that seemed to be enjoying the movie, were Stefan and Jamie. The guys were all chummy, and this did not please Melissa. Stefan was very involved with the movie, and Jamie kept his hand rested on the arm of his chair, with his palm facing up. It was an open invitation for Melissa to hold his hand. She didn't want to take the man's hand, but she had to get Stefan's attention somehow.

Melissa latched on to Jamie's hand. The green eyed boy smiled from ear to ear at their interlocking hands. Melissa cleared her throat, hopping to gain Stefan's attention, but nothing. It wasn't until the movie credits began to roll up the screen, that he noticed that the two were holding hands. The tan skinned girl couldn't be happier that he noticed her exchange with Jamie, but to Melissa's surprise, Stefan ignored what he saw. He got up from his chair, and walked slowly to the exit.

"Are you going back home tonight or staying with Abby?" Jamie asked Stefan, after catching up with him.

Melissa was so hoping that Stefan would say he was staying.

"Yeah, I think I will. If Melissa and Abby will have me." Stefan said, as he smiled at the two.

~ ( -) ~

Stefan and Jamie were sitting on the couch at one in the morning, still playing Call of Duty on the xBox.

Melissa wanted Stefan's attention, badly. She didn't break her promise to him, she just didn't want to be alone. She had no intentions of becoming serious with Jamie, but if Stefan was going to ignore her, she was going to suck up all of Jamie's attention.

"Melissa will you be a dear and get me something to drink. Thanks sweetheart." Jamie said, winking at Melissa.

"Yeah Melissa, grab me something too, will ya?" Stefan said, not paying her any attention.

"What would you like, a deer or a squirrel?" Melissa said, through tight lips.

Jamie and Stefan looked at each other, and then laughed.

"Jamie, is your girlfriend always so mean to your company?" Stefan looked at Melissa, smiling, mischievously.

"Ugh." Melissa grunted, before stomping off to the kitchen.

Stefan didn't' like games, but if Melissa was going to use Jamie to speed along their relationship, he was going to make things interesting. _May the best man win._ Stefan thought.

BONNIEANDDAMON

Damon looked over to the clock in the hotel room. He and Bonnie had plenty of memories, but he wanted memories like the ones Stefan had created with her. How dare he have an intimate moment with Bonnie, without removing one single article of clothing? _God Stefan is such a fucking hopeless romantic._ Damon thought.

The raven haired man had looked down at himself, and then over to Bonnie. The two layed in bed, fully dressed. The only thing they weren't wearing, were their shoes. Damon ran kisses over Bonnie's face, trying to wake her.

"What's up handsome?" Bonnie said, still half a sleep.

"You want to talk?" Damon said, as he lay on his side, resting his head on his arm looking down at Bonnie.

"What do you want to talk about Damon?"

"The night when you kept Elena from killing me. What were you thinking?" Damon asked.

Bonnie looked up to Damon in silence for a moment, before speaking.

"I thought of a world without you, and it scared me."

"Does it bother you that we can't have more children?" Damon asked.

"What are you trying to do to me Damon?"

"Well I'm guessing you and Stefan talked about your hopes, dreams, and fears."

"Damon we've talked about the same things." Bonnie said, with a hint of irritation; she then smiled at her husband, as if the entire thing were ridiculous.

"...but not while lying in bed with all of our clothes on. Just go with the flow little bird," Damon said, coolly.

"I do wish there were a way we could have more children, but we can't, we're vampires."

"I can't help but feel I messed up your entire life Bonnie."

"You didn't mess up my life Damon, Klaus did. If I hadn't been carrying two babies, maybe I would have still been human. Don't do this to yourself. I love you. Natasha and Junior will have plenty of children. As long as I have you, nothing else matters." Bonnie got closer to Damon, looking into his eyes, rubbing his face.

"Now enough with this serious conversation. What adventure do you have planned for tomorrow?" Bonnie planted a wet kiss on Damon's lips, and then giggling as she pinched his nose.

The next day, Bonnie was the total bad girl. She used her powers to win them tons of money. They threw the money all over the hotel room, jumped on the bed, made money angels, drunk themselves into a stupor, and made love on top of the money. Bonnie didn't remember a time when she felt so liberated.

A/N: Coming up, Elena's ends her state of reclusion. Will Bonnie tell Elena the real reason Stefan ditched her at the altar? Stefan and Melissa let the games begin. The two play a not so traditional game to win each other's hearts.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my new story 'Soulless' the prequel to 'Now that the spell is broken.' The first few chapters will be set up for the meat of the story so wish me luck. My goal is to deliver drama, suspense, and love and more love and smut (probably not as much smut as the last story) but never the less, I will try not to disappoint. If you have questions about any scenes in the story don't be afraid to send me a PM, but I hope you all will enjoy the exchanges between the characters.

Enjoy!

_Characters created by L/J. Smith, Alloy Entertainment, and C W Network. _

_Story Starts Chapter 2_

"Hey guys did you all have a wonderful time," Caroline sang as she ran to the front door to give Bonnie and Damon a big hug.

"Yes it was amazing and thanks again for keeping Natasha and Junior while we were away," Bonnie said to her friend as they walked down the hall to the living room.

"Well I had some help," Caroline said as she looked into the living room at Elena and Tyler.

"Oh hey, hey Elena," Bonnie looked at Elena stunned.

"Hey Bonnie...Damon," Elena greeted the two politely.

"I came over here to see Stefan. I didn't know that he wasn't here and that you two were out of town," Elena said in a raspy voice.

Damon just stood and looked between the two girls. He was hoping Bonnie didn't say anything about Stefan's feelings for her. He didn't want Stefan and Bonnie to be on Elena's radar.

"I'll take Natasha and Junior up stairs and give you ladies some time alone. Tyler you want to help me out," Damon asked.

"Yeah dude sure," Tyler answered.

The girls sat on the couch for a moment before Caroline asked her friend how she was.

"Elena, how are you holding up sweetie?"

"I'm doing well considering. Stefan leaving me at the altar alone really hurt and it was incredibly embarrassing, but I still can't help but feel like it was the best thing. I will always love Stefan but a big part of me tells me it's time to move on. I do want to talk to him and find out why," Elena said passively.

"He owes you that much Elena. Once you two have closure, it will be easier for you to move on," Bonnie said as she rubbed her friend on the arm.

Bonnie felt so guilty; a big part of her wanted to tell Elena but it wasn't her place. It was Stefan that was in love with her. Bonnie wished that things had worked out better for her friends but life had a way of giving you what you needed and not always what you wanted and she was grateful for the universe for making good decisions on their behalf.

"You know what we need? We need a girls' night out," Caroline chimed.

"Yes we do," Elena said as she took in an invisible gulp of air and then smiled.

"We should go out tonight. They're having karaoke night at The Grill. Tyler's hot uncle will be there," Caroline said deviously as the girls broke out into laughter.

Bonnie just looked between her friends, she was so happy to see them all together laughing. She wanted nothing more than for both of her friends to be happy.

~ ( - ) ~

Later that night the girls had made it to The Grill. It was supposed to be a girls night out but Caroline was desperate to play match maker so Tyler and Mason were in tow.

Bonnie was surprised to see how well Elena and Mason were hitting it off. The two danced and found a quiet little place in the bar where they appeared to be having a great conversation.

Bonnie watched as her friend took the stage to sing. Caroline belted out a Carrie Underwood song that she dedicated to Tyler. Bonnie watched as Tyler's face lit up for Caroline. He appeared to be in awe of her in that moment. Bonnie listened to their conversation as they danced. Tyler was ready to move on to the next step with her, suddenly being engaged felt like an obstacle when it came to sharing a life of eternity with Caroline.

"You were amazing up there," Tyler looked at Caroline wantonly.

"You bring nothing but the best out in me," Caroline kissed Tyler sweetly on the lips and the two began to dance.

"I think we should set a date. I think we need to make it official. What do you think," Tyler asked Caroline.

"Great and it took you long enough," Caroline said mockingly as she smiled at her beau.

"Now hold that thought," Caroline kissed her jock on the cheek and then ran off to share her good news with her friends.

"Tyler wants to set a date," Caroline screamed.

"Oh my God that's amazing," Bonnie chimed.

"I'm so happy for you," Elena said as she flashed the girl a big smile.

Caroline bought her friends another round of drinks. The girls danced, drank, and laughed the rest of their night away; it was something that was long overdue for the trio.

BONNIEANDDAMONANDTHECHILDREN 

It was three in the morning and Bonnie had finally strolled into the boarding house with not a care in the world. She walked through the corridor with a huge smile on her face. Bonnie was immediately brought out of her daze when she saw the horror that was her living room.

Damon and the children had the place in a mess. Toys and dirty dishes were everywhere and Damon had the Disney channel on full blast. Stefan Junior was sucking on a chocolate candy bar sitting on the coffee table and Natasha was hopping up and down on the sofa next to her daddy. Damon had filled her sippy cup with strawberry soda which left the little girl wired. The Vampire was shirtless with one foot on the coffee table asleep.

"Damon what the hell," Bonnie gasped.

"Hey babe," Damon said half asleep as he sat up on the couch rubbing his eyes.

"This is not acceptable Damon," Bonnie exclaimed.

"Oh Bon-nie, kids need a holiday too. They've been napping all day. I think Caroline fed them Nyquil to keep them out of her hair while her and Tyler were doing God knows what," Damon said nonchalantly.

"Damon you know that's not true. You just shirked your fatherly duties and waited for me to come home and play the bad cop," Bonnie grabbed a hand full of dishes off the coffee table and carried them to the kitchen. She threw the dishes in the sink in frustration as she stood there cursing under her breath.

"Ugh, Stefan please come back home," Bonnie exclaimed.

Damon hearing this flashed into the kitchen; he just stood behind Bonnie. The little Vampwitch was unaware that her husband had heard her plea. Damon tried to stop the ticking in his jaw, but hearing what Bonnie said had peeved the Vampire off.

"Excuse me," Damon said with a stern face as he pushed his eyebrows into his forehead.

"I said…Stefan come home, I don't think I stuttered," Bonnie said sternly as she rolled her eyes and then turned back around to the sink.

"Oh my God! It's always Saint Stefan. Give me a fucking break. He can't even commit to one woman. I can take care of a child and keep a clean house Bon-nie you don't need your puppy Stefan," Damon yelled before stomping back into the living room.

"Oh whatever Damon, If you were so good at taking care of the kids why the hell am I cleaning up your mess," Bonnie snapped back.

"Time for bed little ones'," Damon flashed Junior and Natasha up to their rooms. He cleaned their faces and then tucked them into bed.

He then flashed down stairs; he was going to prove to the hazel eyed girl that he could keep a house clean and raise a baby. He cleaned the living room in record speed then plopped down on the couch resting his feet on the coffee table and leaned back into the couch crossing his hands behind his head.

Bonnie had finished washing the dishes and then headed back into the living room to finish cleaning up the mess her husband and children had made. She pushed the kitchen door open with force and looked around the living room stunned. Everything was clean and there were no sign of the children.

Bonnie walked over to the raven haired man with her arms across her chest tapping her foot against the floor staring down at her husband. He was completely aware of her evil eyes.

"Quit staring at me with those judgy little eyes of yours," Damon spat.

Bonnie shoved his feet off of the table and then sat down beside him.

"I can't stand you," Bonnie said through clenched teeth.

"Um Funny, because about a week ago you said you loved me because I sparkle," Damon said as he wiggled his eyes.

"Shut up Damon," Bonnie said in a demanding tone with her arms crossed.

"Oh Bon-nie, smile," Damon said as he used his fingers to try and manipulate his wife's mouth to smile at him. Bonnie looked at Damon with a serious face with her hands across her chest as he massaged her cheeks up and down. He loved when his wife was pissed. It meant that the sex was going to be that much hotter.

"I love you Bonnie," Damon said with a serious look on his face as he looked over to Bonnie.

The brown eyed girl rolled her eyes at Damon then jumped off the couch and headed for their bedroom.

"I love you too asshole," Bonnie spat as she stomped up the stairs.

Damon just sat on the couch with a smirk flashed across his face.

~ ( - ) ~

The next morning Damon rose at the crack of dawn. He was going to prove to Bonnie that he was a good father and husband.

He bathed and dressed both of the children and then made their breakfast. He cleaned up the kitchen and their bedrooms before starting a load of clothes. Bonnie woke up to the smell of fresh coffee and bacon. On her way to the kitchen for coffee Bonnie saw the kids on their pallet playing while Damon sat on the couch folding clothes and watching the news.

Bonnie poured her cup of coffee then walked back into the living room. She took a sip from her cup then sat it down on the coffee table and then helped Damon fold clothes. They stole quick glances at each other before Damon noticed that Bonnie was trying to fold her clothes faster than him so he picked up the pace. The tawny skinned woman was so anxious to beat her husband she started balling the towels up and throwing them to the back of the couch.

"Jesus Bonnie you're not even folding the damn things," Damon shouted.

Bonnie then started throwing the towels at Damon.

"Hey hey," Damon picked up pillows and started tossing them at the hazel eyed woman.

Bonnie ran over to Damon pinning him to the chair. The two began wrestling and Natasha and Junior took notice. The babies ran over and helped Bonnie tackle the raven haired man to the floor as they timidly pulled at the sleeve of his shirt.

"You too Natasha, No fair no fair," Damon said with a raised voice.

"Get him kids."

The toddlers pulled his hair and hit Damon in the head as Bonnie tried to lick the man's face. Damon held tightly to Bonnie's wrists trying to keep her from getting to his face.

"LET ME LICK YOU DAMON," Bonnie shouted

"I DON'T WANT YOUR SPIT ON ME WOMAN," Damon said looking at Bonnie with crazy eyes.

He then tackled Bonnie to the floor before licking her on the side of her face.

"NO! STOP IT," Bonnie yelled.

Damon looked down at Bonnie with a serious look before kissing her passionately. He pulled away from her lips slowly and then smiled. Damon was quickly brought out of his daze when he felt Natasha's sippy cup hit him on the back of the head.

"Hey come back here little girl," Damon started chasing Natasha around the couch.

* * *

Rebekah decided to have a little get together at her apartment. She hadn't spent time with her brother in a while. Well at least not under happy circumstances. She was so happy for her brother. He had finally found his match in Isabelle. So not only was he dating but he was with someone that she actually liked.

The four played cards and made different alcoholic beverages. Klaus had decided to put some meat on the grill for Matt and Isabelle. Being in the world for a little over a thousand years had taught the original to master himself in the culinary arts. It was nights like this when he needed to impress his little Fairy that he was glad he picked up little tricks along the way to make his mate happy.

"So how is everyone," Rebekah asked.

"We're doing well," Isabelle said as she looked over to Klaus.

"Well work is killing me. I've worked a double every night this week. We're shorthanded right now at The Grill," Matt explained.

"Oh wow. I hate my job at the boutique; the manager is a major bitch. Can you put in a good word for me," Isabelle asked the blonde headed man.

"Sure, come down tomorrow. I'll talk to Rick and see if we can get you hired."

"Isabelle you don't have to work darling just move in with me, in fact why doesn't everyone just move in with me. It's a seven bedroom house. It get's lonely with just me," Klaus explained.

"Hey, don't you have your Hybrids," Matt asked and then took a sip of his beer.

"You're a funny man Matt. Actually…I've set them all free. It's much more rewarding having people in your life that actually care about you," Klaus said passively as he looked around to everyone at the table smiling.

"So what do you all say?"

"Dude I'm game, these bills are kicking my ass," Matt said.

"I'm helping you with the bills Matt," Rebekah said as she rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

Rebekah was ready to move back in with her brother. It had been a long time, and with all that had happened with her older siblings she really wanted to be closer to the only relative she had left.

"Alright, Matt and I are in," Rebekah said as she smiled at her brother.

"Isabelle, you've been quiet this whole time. How do you feel about moving in together" Klaus said as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Well I want too, but I want to take things slow and moving in with you is a little too fast paced for me. Is this okay? I fancy you Klaus but I'm just not ready to be a live in girlfriend."

Klaus was not at all disappointed with his girlfriend. He respected her choices. She was honest and Klaus felt that to be refreshing; it was one of those things that made him love her even more.

"Whenever you're ready," Klaus pecked Isabelle on the lips and the two smiled at each other.

"Well Isabelle do you mind helping me with the sides?"

"Sure," Isabelle chimed.

The girls' walked back into the apartment leaving the two men alone. Klaus and Matt nodded and held their beers up to each other.

"Dude, is that the meat I smell?"

"SHIT," Klaus jumped up opening up the lid to the barbeque grill. The guys laughed and coughed as they waved the black smoke away from their faces.

"Matt, maybe you should call us in a pizza," Klaus said as the two men chortled.

* * *

The couch was a horrible place to sleep, between it and thinking about Melissa and her new boyfriend Jamie, Stefan had a very rest broken night. He was up before everyone else in the house. He decided to make himself at home and make coffee for everyone. After the coffee finished brewing, Stefan poured himself a cup and sat at the small kitchen table looking out the window.

He looked around at the table for a spell when memories of the boarding house and his family drifted across his mind. He immediately heard the sound of his son hitting the high chair and Natasha screaming for her daddy and Bonnie preparing the kids food. Stefan missed his family unbelievably, but he needed the walk about; he needed to see the grass on the other side of the road. What was outside of Mystic Falls?

Abby's house wasn't far enough away, but it was where Melissa was. He was by no means ready to be in a serious relationship with any woman. He needed to complete his journey but he needed to let her know he was there, and that she was the one that he wanted when it was all said and done. Stefan just kept playing the words back in his mind. **"When you're ready come find me."** But Melissa appeared to be moving on.

Humans could wait in theory, but sooner or later they get lonely. Melissa had already waited a little over two months for him. How much more time could she wait?

"Good morning Stefan," Abby greeted the man with a smile.

"Good morning Ms. Bennett," Stefan said in a low husky voice.

"So…I hear you are in love with my daughter."

"Wow…Melissa has a big mouth," Stefan said as he grinned.

"Well we've become close and she needs a friend she can talk to sometimes," Abby looked at Stefan curiously.

"You know that Bonnie is madly in love with Damon," Abby said as she sipped on her cup of black coffee.

"Yeah Ms. Bennett I think I know. Do you have any advice for me," Stefan looked to Ms. Bennett just hoping to start a little conversation.

"I think you are going to be fine. Bonnie just reminds you of the type of woman you want and she's out there or here," Abby giggled.

"You are already on the right path to getting everything you want Stefan; just don't lose sight of that."

"Thank you Ms. Bennett," the gray eyed man said as he smiled at Abby.

"Would you like to help me with breakfast," Abby asked Stefan.

"Sure," Stefan said as he made his way to the sink to wash his hands and help Abby get breakfast started.

~ ( - ) ~

After the four ate breakfast, Stefan decided to help Abby with some chores around the house. He and Jamie painted her shed and then the two started putting a new roof on her home. Melissa and Abby worked down in her yard planting flowers and worked in her garden. Melissa kept stealing quick glances at the two shirtless men as they worked on the roof, every now and again Melissa would meet the gaze of Stefan and then Jamie.

She knew very well who she wanted but Melissa wanted Stefan to jump right into a relationship with her, but Stefan was a vulnerable man who was trying to do the right thing by the two of them and move slowly. Melissa knew that they would be so epic together. The little Witch almost hated Bonnie Salvatore for snatching Stefan's heart, the heart that belonged to her.

Melissa's mom had always told her that patience was a virtue and to never put all her eggs in one basket but the tan girl was finding it hard to apply the patience part of her mom's advice to her love life.

"Jamie, are you hungry? Why don't you guys come down for a break," Abby yelled at the two men.

Stefan jumped down from the roof landing on his feet. Jamie looked at the Vampire with a scowl.

"Show off," Jamie whispered as he climbed down the ladder.

Stefan looked at Melissa with his beautiful gray eyes wearing a slight smile as sweat dripped from his perfectly chiseled chest down the ripples of his six pack. Melissa was coming unglued. The little tan woman started to feel light headed at the beautiful man standing in front of her.

"D…d…d…do you need to feed? Abby has bags of blood in the house," Melissa stuttered and then cleared her throat.

Stefan stepped closer to Melissa, so close that the woman's hand slide across his wet abdomen as she lifted her hand to wipe the sweat from her brow.

"Do you mind bringing me a cup of Abby's stash," Stefan said as he smiled down at her.

"O…okay," Melissa ran into the house and came back quickly with a cup of blood for Stefan.

Stefan grabbed for the glass of blood rubbing Melissa's hand with his fingers' as he took the glass slowly away from her.

He gulped down the glass of blood in one take as he stared at Melissa.

"Your boyfriends coming," Stefan whispered.

"Hey baby, come inside and get something to eat," Jamie said as he looked at the two with a scowl.

"Okay baby," Melissa chimed.

She gave him an inch by holding his hand in the theater and allowing him to kiss her and now he was trying to take a mile. Her and Jamie weren't boyfriend and girlfriend but if playing this little game would get her what she wanted right now she would play it. She wanted to heed her mother's advice but she couldn't with Stefan, she wanted him too much.

Stefan followed Melissa into the house and watched as she ate her lunch. The gray eyed man was finding himself smitten with everything the little Witch did. From the way she held her sandwich to the way she worked around the kitchen. Stefan was free. His heart and his mind were no longer confused and tormented by what was wrong and right and what he wanted and did not want. He enjoyed the fuzzy feelings that were building in him for Melissa.

~ ( - ) ~

Later that night after dinner, Melissa made her way to the porch with her journal in hand. She had so much to say but found it hard to express herself. The best entry Melissa could come up with was a sketching of Stefan's face.

"Hey Melissa," Jamie said as he greeted the woman with a smile.

"Oh hey Jamie," Melissa was startled.

"It feels nice out," Jamie was trying to make small conversation with the young woman.

"Melissa, I know you like Stefan, but I overheard him and Abby this morning talking and he's in love with Bonnie. If you get involved with him, you will only get hurt. I really like you Melissa. I am just asking for a chance. I know that I can make you happy," Jamie said submissively to the woman.

"I know he's in love with Bonnie. We're just friends. You don't have to worry about me. I'm going for a walk to clear my head," Melissa looked at Jamie indifferently.

"Would you like for me to join you," Jamie asked.

"No I'm fine." Melissa left the porch and walked around the property. She found Stefan sitting by the shed under the light writing in his journal.

"Good evening," Melissa said as she approached the beautiful man.

"May I join you?"

"Sure," Stefan straightened out the blanket allowing Melissa enough room to sit down.

"I'm glad you came out. I've been wanting to speak with you."

"About what," Melissa looked at Stefan curiously.

"I'm leaving tomorrow and I'm not leaving because I'm angry with you or I don't want you, it's the complete opposite. When I give myself to you Melissa, I want to give you all of me. I don't want anyone else to reside in my heart but you."

"But what if I fall in love with Jamie or give him my virginity," Melissa exclaimed.

"You're a virgin," Stefan said as he looked at Melissa curiously then smiled.

"You won't be with Jamie," Stefan said as he looked at Melissa and smiled.

"If you leave Stefan I won't wait for you," Melissa jumped up with tears in her eyes.

"Then you don't really love me."

"How can you say that!"

"Melissa it was never my intention to come here and stay I just wanted you to know that I care about you. I'm doing this for you and for me. I will only be away for a few weeks," Stefan tried explaining himself to the love smitten girl.

"You promise you'll come back for me?"

"I give you my word," Stefan said with conviction.

Melissa stared at the man for a few moments before heading back to the house.

~ ( - ) ~

The next morning Stefan packed his things and sat on the sofa for a moment and waited for the others to rise.

Abby, Melissa, and Jamie gave him a warm send off before the Vampire headed to his car to leave. Stefan didn't want to leave Melissa, but he didn't want her to be the rebound girl. He wanted to make sure she was the one he wanted before he committed to her. Stefan looked between Jamie and Melissa before starting his car. The green eyed man was too excited for Stefan to be leaving. The young man put his arms around Melissa's waist then kissed her cheek sweetly.

Melissa wept as she watched Stefan climbed into his car. She seemed unaffected by Jamie's ministrations. It took everything in Stefan to lift up his weighted arm to put the car in reverse. The gray eyed man swung his heavy arm over the seat and pulled out of the driveway. His car was now on route to Louisiana. It was the longest ride ever. Stefan fought back tears as he drove down the highway.

**A/N:** Some of you may think that Stefan is being flaky, but keep in mind it hasn't been a full week yet since he's revealed and discovered his feelings for Bonnie. He does care very deeply for Melissa. She's innocent and sweet to him, but he needs to make sure his feelings for her are true and unadulterated. I promised that I wouldn't write a flaky Stefan, and I won't. I hope you all enjoyed my scene with Damon and Bonnie…ahhh married life. XOXO


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, so I haven't gotten many reviews on this story yet, but I'm sure word of mouth and maybe the others will come along soon.

Any who, I would like to thank my loyal readers and supporters. I wrote a Christmas scene in this story just for you guys. I had to rush the story along to do this but I thought of a new direction that will still keep that fire burning between Melissa and Stefan. I don't want these two to get together too quickly. I think the story is in the struggle to be with the one you love. Also, Damon and Bonnie will have some rough times ahead, which will only make them stronger. The action will come soon enough…stay tuned.

I do not plan on Bonnie carrying anyone's child but Damon's just in case you all were wondering…LOL!

Please keep in mind that this is an AU fan fiction.

_Characters owned by Alloy Entertainment, L J Smith, and The C W Network._

_Story Starts Chapter 3 Merry Christmas._

Bonnie and Damon decided that not only did they need their personal time together, but now that the children were getting older, they had to plan more family outings. They decided to take the kids to Funland Pizza.

"Find us a place to sit and I'll go pay for the food and tokens," Damon said before kissing his wife sweetly on the lips.

He bought the children tons of tokens, a pizza, and bread sticks. They sat together and finished their meal then they headed off to play games and enjoy the kiddy rides. Bonnie took Natasha to ride the horse, bike, and the other kiddy rides while Damon took Junior to play some of the games.

The first game they played Junior had to hit the ground hog on the head when he came out of the hole. Junior was doing excellent but just a little slow at hitting the objects, so Damon helped his little nephew and the two conquered the game together.

"Ha," the rude man chuckled. "Your kid doesn't know how to hit them on his own without his daddies help."

Damon looked at the man with a scowl and ignored him. The Vampire decided that it was best he kept his distance. He wasn't in the mood to make the little boy fatherless. So he took Junior to the ski ball machine. He knew the little tike was no match for the game, but never the less he wanted to see his nephew have fun.

Little Stefan rolled the first ball up the ramp to score but his timid push wouldn't allow the ball to make it up the ramp.

"That's okay you did well buddy, now let's try again," Damon said as he grabbed the ball and gave it to Junior.

This time the little tike threw the ball and to Damon's surprise the ball landed in the ten slot. Damon was tickled pink.

"Good job Junior," Damon said as he gave the boy a high five.

"Hey, your kid's not supposed to throw the ball; he could put someone's eye out," the rude man spat.

"What is up with this guy," Damon said under his breath.

"You ready to go again Junior?" Damon handed his nephew another ball. Junior threw the ball again and this time the ball bounced off of the shield hitting the rude man on the shoulder.

"HEY ASSHOLE WHAT DID I TELL YOU," the rude man yelled.

"You don't cuss around my kid," Damon said pushing his face into the man's space.

Damon and the man's conflict had brought everyone's attention to them. Bonnie hearing the excitement ran over to see what the problem was. It was no surprise to the little Vampwitch that her husband was involved. She ran over and grabbed her Vampire by the hand and then ushered them over to the ball pit.

"Must you get into trouble everywhere we go," Bonnie said in a stern tone.

"Take off your shoes and get in," Bonnie directed her husband to get into the ball pit.

"Do I have too," Damon whined.

"Yes. You're going to get your Vampire ass in here and you're going to love it," Bonnie said through clenched teeth.

Damon took off his shoes then climbed up the ramp, and on his way through the opening his day walking ring got tangledup in the netting. The raven haired man fought fiercely against the phantom before falling head first into the balls. Damon snatched himself from under the culprit completely Vamped up. All the kids in the ball pit laughed at the Vampire throwing balls at him completely oblivious of what they had just seen.

Damon shielded himself from the blows as he peeked through his arms to locate the exit when he spotted Bonnie throwing balls at him too and laughing. She had Natasha in one arm and Junior was on one of the teenager's shoulders hollering yay with excitement.

The Vampire seeing this picked up some balls and start throwing them back at the bigger kids. A very angry Damon ended up having the time of his life in the ball pit.

~ ( - ) ~

Later that night after Damon and Bonnie had put the kids to bed; they cuddled on the couch drinking wine as they let the TV watch them. Bonnie cradled her back into Damon's bare chest while Damon kissed and rubbed his cheek over her forehead tenderly with his eyes closed. The Vampire kept thinking about his beautiful family. He wanted more children with Bonnie with all his heart. The desire was strong and it got stronger everyday as he watched his little girl grow. Damon longed to coddle that little infant in his arms like the first time when he laid his eyes on her.

"Bonnie?"

"Yes sweetie."

"I think we should adopt an infant from China."

"Really Damon," Bonnie chuckled.

"We don't need a kid from China Damon."

"Hey look at me. You don't want to have another child with this," Damon gestured to himself and then winked.

Bonnie sat up on the couch before setting her glass of wine on the coffee table.

"Damon, it hurts too much to talk about this. I want to give you more children, I want this more than anything in the world, but I can't and every time you bring it up, it hurts," Bonnie's voice became shaken.

"Hey hey, I won't bring it up anymore I'm sorry," Damon said as he rubbed Bonnie's back tenderly.

"I'm happy with you and Natasha. Both of you mean the world to me. I'm sorry if I make you feel like you're not enough because you are."

Bonnie laid back into her husband's arms. She was still shaken up but his words had given her some comfort. Damon rested his head on top of hers. He wanted to shake the desire for more children but couldn't, but he couldn't stand hurting his precious Bonnie, so he would do everything he could to mask his desire and hurt.

STEFANANDMELISSA

Stefan had finally arrived in Louisiana. The gray eyed Vampire was sad and depressed. He couldn't believe he was taking himself through so much strife. He was aching to get back home to his son. Damon was right; the children might be teenagers or adults when he got back, if he didn't get over his heartbreak soon.

He jumped into a long hot shower and let the hot water run over his body. Even though the memories of his son were front and center in his mind, so was his kiss with Melissa and Bonnie. He smiled at the thought of his kiss with Bonnie. He finally got a chance to kiss her soft lips and feel her cool tongue over his.

The Vampire was satisfied with the kiss. He could die right now and be a happy man just from that kiss alone. He learned a lot from Bonnie that night; she did in fact love him at one point, her kiss all but said it. _She melted in his arms like butter._ He thought as a smile formed across his face.

The younger Salvatore's thoughts quickly drifted to Melissa. His thoughts of the little woman took over his body like death. He became extremely aroused by her kiss. Stefan's feelings for Melissa were getting stronger, and it was in that moment he saw something that let him know the tan girl wasn't some rebound. He saw himself walking down the aisle with her and the two starting a family together.

~ ( - ) ~

Stefan had been in the Victorian style home for three days. He wrote in his journal for most of the day, and then read it back to himself; he was pleased with his progress. The younger Salvatore was feeling so good with himself and his life in that moment that he decided to take a walk downtown and feel the sun on his face.

He went to the farmers market and bought fresh fruits and vegetables which had no nutritional value to his body, he then bought some books to read; he read them outside the patio of the little café while he sipped on his green tea. Stefan's attention was brought to the young mother and father playing with their children and he immediately pictured himself and Melissa.

After spending all his time downtown, Stefan decided to head back home. The Vampire unlocked the front door and then placed his keys on the table at the front entrance. He then made his way to the kitchen to put up his vegetables and fruits, and headed back to the living room to finish up his book. Stefan turned the light on in the living room before heading to the sofa, he looked up before sitting; his eyes widened at the person sitting before him. He was in complete and utter shock.

"What are you doing here," Stefan said with excitement as he chuckled.

"I'm a Witch remember," Melissa said as she smiled at the Vampire.

"Stefan I know you are vulnerable. If you let me stay, I promise I will be gentle with your heart."

"Okay," Stefan shook his head yes and began to weep. He squeezed his eyes to stop the tears from falling; he took a step back and then forward unsure of where to go in that moment and in his life. Melissa walked swiftly to the gray eyed man and held his head in her hands.

"It's going to be okay Stefan. I will take care of you, I promise," Melissa said as she looked into Stefan's eyes.

~ ( - ) ~

The next day Stefan and Melissa sat at the kitchen table and wrote in their journals. The little Witch sketched images of Stefan as he quickly ran the ink over the pages of his journal. The two sat in silence for a moment until Stefan completed his journal entry. He then looked at Melissa in thought before speaking.

"So what would you like to do today," Stefan asked.

"Whatever you want to do," Melissa said nonchalantly.

Stefan took Melissa to a little pond and rented a paddle boat. The gray eyed man helped the little Witch down into the boat. He quickly took his seat and then passed the oars over to Melissa then pulled out his journal.

"Oh no you don't mister; you are going to row this boat."

"Oh come on Melissa you said you would take care of me," Stefan said pleadingly.

"You can write in your journal tonight. Stop writing Stefan and take the paddles," Melissa exclaimed.

Stefan took the pin and started writing while trying to contain his laughter. Melissa paddled the boat as she cursed Stefan under her breath. The brown haired Vampire was enjoying the fact he could ruffle Melissa's feathers. The handsome man soon let the journal consume him and was completely unaware of the little Witch swooning over him.

KLAUSANDHISLITTLEFAMILY

Rebekah and Matt wasted no time moving in with Klaus. Even though they had another two months until their lease was up, Rebekah was ready for the space.

The four painted Rebekah and Matt's bathroom and bedroom before moving their furniture in. After they finished decorating their area Klaus and Isabelle decided to make dinner. Isabelle enjoyed seeing Klaus work around the kitchen; he seemed like such a different person. The Fairy was starting to feel regret for not wanting to move in with him. She missed her mom and dad and since being in Mystic Falls she was starting to feel like she belonged to a family again.

She had Bonnie, The Salvatore's, her little cousins, and now she had Rebekah and Klaus.

"Klaus, do you hate the way things turned out with your brothers?"

"I do, very much. Family means the world to me but I had to choose what family I wanted to belong to. I'm not saying I'm a saint, but my brothers were taking things too far, but I have Rebekah and Kol, with whom I haven't seen in ages," Klaus giggled, "But I have you and I've decided to like Matt," the two giggled, "And the four of you are all I need."

"When was the last time you spoke with your mom," Klaus asked.

"The day I left," Isabelle answered.

"You should call your mother. My mom wanted all of us to die because of what she made us, but I'd give anything to have what I use to have with her before I was turned into this thing. Don't let a petty disagreement with your mother keep you from making things right with her."

Isabelle let Klaus' words sink in. He was right. Though Louise wasn't her biological mom she was the only mother she knew and she loved her dearly.

"You are right, I'll call her tomorrow," Isabelle said giving Klaus a little crooked smile.

Klaus smiled at her and then nodded to her in approval.

~ ( - ) ~

"Rebekah this room is huge. I think we are going to have to get a bigger bed because this queen just doesn't look right in here," Matt said playfully to his girlfriend.

"I have the money to buy us whatever, but you are so hell bent on being the man and carrying your own weight," Rebekah said mockingly as she tackled her boyfriend to the bed.

"I just don't feel comfortable with you spending all of your money on me. I love you for you and not your money."

"I know that you love me Matt; it's just money I'll be around forever, I can make more, so please let me buy you the things you need...Please," the beautiful blonde pleaded.

"Okay, you can buy us an expensive bedroom suit to go with this house we call a bedroom."

"And I want to buy you a new truck."

"No Rebekah, please don't."

"Yes Matt and if you don't let me I'll make the living room and couch your permanent bedroom."

"Okay…you can buy me a truck but I want to pick it out."

"Deal," Rebekah said happily.

"Now let's go downstairs for dinner, your stomach's trying to have a conversation with me," the two laughed at each other.

At dinner Klaus looked around the kitchen table. It was the happiest the Hybrid had been in centuries. His eyes shifted to the laughing and very happy threesome sitting around the table. He wondered for how long happy times in his life and in Mystic Falls would last. The little town was a magnet for tragedy and disappointment. Klaus quickly pushed the depressing thoughts to the back of his mind and smiled at the beautiful scene playing out in front of him. It was in that moment he decided that he was going to enjoy every happy moment that came his way. There was no room for negativity.

BONNIEDAMONSTEFANMELISSA

Stefan had finally returned home with Melissa in tow just in time for Christmas. Melissa still lived with Abby but she came up for the week to help Stefan Christmas shop for Natasha and Junior. Their relationship was moving along well even though they didn't see each other until the weekends.

With Melissa living two hours away it kept things between them fresh. The little Witch would light up like a Christmas tree when she saw Stefan and it made him feel so giddy inside with how affectionate she was toward him.

Even though the gray eyed Vampire was happy with his love life he was upset with himself for staying away from the children for so long. He had stayed gone for two months. When he returned, the children were twenty seven months old in supernatural years and nine months old in human years. Stefan wanted to kick his own ass for missing part of the children's lives, but he couldn't let that get him down.

He and Melissa bought the children tons of toys and clothes. Stefan knew that they already had tons of toys and that they would soon have to clear out a guest bedroom to make a play room.

After shopping the brown haired man took Melissa to a Chinese restaurant.

"So what do you want for Christmas," Stefan asked Melissa.

"Um lets see, I want a Vampire that looks like Edward Cullen and he must sparkle."

Stefan and Melissa giggled.

"Or," Stefan sang. "I can get you a Vampire named Stefan who I happen to think is much hotter."

"And what do you want for Christmas," Melissa asked.

"You. Just you and that beautiful smile, can you make that happen," Stefan said to Melissa.

"I'll see what I can do," the two laughed.

BONNIEANDDAMON

"Why do so many people want their kids to have pictures with Santa Klaus this is ridiculous. We've been in this line for two hours," Damon spat.

"We're in this line for Natasha and Junior so suck it up Damon."

"Natasha, do you really want to see some jolly old fat man when you have me," Damon asked Natasha.

"Yes daddy," Natasha said with excitement.

"Okay I've had enough," Damon said as he took the double seated stroller and pushed the babies to the front of the line.

"Damon what the hell are you doing," Bonnie hissed.

"Moving to the front of the line," Damon bogarded his way to the front.

"Hey buddy I've waited in this line for three hours," the man yelled.

"So wait three more. Now be nice…it's Christmas." Damon compelled the man to wait longer and be nice.

"Who's next?" the little Asian lady chimed.

"Damon don't you dare, get back to the end of the line," Bonnie said in a stern voice.

"Hello ma'am, yes we're next," Damon said as he looked down to the children.

"Damon," Bonnie said through tight lips as she pulled on his elbow.

"Bonnie I don't have time for this, we still have stuff to buy and I'm ready to go home."

Damon got huffy with the lady who was trying to usher him and the kids to get their pictures with Santa. Bonnie had enough of her husband's crankiness. She did a quick chant and spelled a very irritated Damon to be the sweetest person alive.

Damon sat the kids on Santa's lap and then wished the Santa a Merry Christmas. He then walked over to the little lady helping Santa grabbing her up into a big hug. Bonnie watched as Damon made a complete fool of himself as he greeted everyone so sweetly and wished everyone a Merry Christmas with a huge smile painted across his face.

Bonnie tried hard to contain her laughter.

"Oh my God Bonnie its Christmas," Damon sang. "Merry Christmas little bird. Why am I so happy Bonnie? I feel so weird. Do you feel that? It's like a warm and fuzzy feeling inside of me," Damon started spinning all around with his arms out, he then dipped Bonnie down and gave her a sloppy wet kiss in front of all the other shoppers.

Bonnie pushed Damon off of her and then looked around at the people gawking at her with a shameful look on her face. She then tried to concentrate on her children while they sat on Santa's lap.

"Can you say Santa Claus," Bonnie tried to get her children to smile for the camera.

"Oh I want to take a picture with Santa too," Damon said as he jumped up and down.

"Pictures are for the kids' only ma'am, no adults," the Asian lady said with irritation as she tried to push Damon behind the velvet ropes.

"Please let him take a picture with Santa, I'll pay you extra," Bonnie pleaded with the lady.

The man behind the camera snapped the kids' picture hurriedly. The lady tried to usher Bonnie and the children away hastily. Damon saw his opportunity to take a picture with Santa and rushed right over. He sat on the man's lap swinging his arms over his neck placing his cheek to the man's cheek, and with the push of a button, Damon would make himself the laughing stock of Bonnie's Christmas. She snapped the picture quickly and then looked at it on her cell phone with pure delight and an evil grin painted across her face.

Damon and Bonnie were escorted from the area by Mall security.

~ ( - ) ~

The ride home was a quiet one. Damon was well aware of how he acted. He had no control over his actions. Damon gave Bonnie the evil eye and the little Vampwitch smiled back as she gushed at the picture of the Raven haired man and Santa on her cell phone.

"I think we should make this our Christmas picture every year," Bonnie said mockingly as she pushed the image on her phone in her husband's face.

"You are so evil. You know that," Damon spat shrugging Bonnie away from him.

~ ( - ) ~

Bonnie, Damon, Melissa, Stefan, and the children made popcorn, hot cocoa, and decorated the Christmas tree. Bonnie decided that now was a good time to tell Stefan and Melissa all about the fiasco at the Mall and just for Damon's pleasure she printed up the picture and put it on the Christmas tree.

"I'm glad you all are having a good time at my expense," Damon said passively.

"Natasha come help daddy put up the ornaments. You want this one or this one," Damon said as he pointed to the purple and blue ornaments smiling down at his daughter.

"This one," the little girl pointed to the shiny purple ornament.

Damon picked up his little princess and let her place the ornament on the tree.

"Junior come put the blue one on the tree," Damon lifted the little boy up to the tree next.

Damon put his nephew down and watched him walk over to his mother. A feeling of sadness came over the raven haired man. His little Natasha was growing up so fast. He still could smell her baby fresh scent and see her little hand as he held it in his. He thought he'd be okay with just having the one child, but time was proving him wrong. The bigger Natasha got the sadder he became.

His Bonnie was no longer able to give him children, and he hated it.

"You okay over there," Stefan asked his big brother.

"I'm great, I'll be better once Bonnie takes down that damn picture."

"There's no way that's coming down boo, get use to it," Bonnie smiled deviously.

"Yeah Damon, I think it makes the tree more festive," Stefan said tauntingly.

"Yeah Demon, I think it's nice. It's not every day you see the devil and Santa take a picture together."

Damon picked up a pillow and chucked it at Melissa.

"Ouch that hurt," Melissa exclaimed.

"There's the door Melissa, use it," Damon spat.

"So why are we decorating a tree the day before Christmas," Melissa asked.

"Because it's a little tradition we had when we were kids," Stefan said.

"Yup, well I guess we better get the little ones in the bed. We've got tons of gifts to wrap," Bonnie put the children in the bed and the other's wrapped the gifts in silence as they listened to Christmas music.

~ ( - ) ~

The next morning Bonnie, Damon, Stefan, and Melissa, woke up excited about Christmas. Junior and Natasha were still much too young to understand what was going on, but the four young adults were aware and super excited. Damon filmed the little ones opening up their gifts. The kids received so many gifts he had to recharge the camcorder to finish filming them.

"Melissa and Bonnie open up my gifts," Stefan said.

"It's so big," Melissa was curious about her gift.

She tore the paper away from her gift which unveiled a sketch pad and drawing utensils.

"Well that's a lame gift," Damon said cynically.

Everyone looked at Damon with a scowl.

"Open up the card," Stefan said to Melissa smiling.

Melissa opened the card up which revealed two first class tickets to Italy.

"Oh my God Stefan why," Melissa shouted.

"I know you have family there and I thought we could go and visit them, and in your free time you can sketch me on the streets of Italy," Stefan said as he smiled at Melissa.

"I love it Stefan," Melissa walked over to the gray eyed man and squeezed him tightly.

"I guess it's my turn," Bonnie said as she tore the beautiful gold paper from Stefan's gift.

"Oh my "God Stefan it's beautiful."

It was a black leather journal with Bonnie's initials embroidered in purple crystals.

"Read inside," Stefan directed.

"Bonnie Bennett's Grimoire from your dear friend and big brother Stefan Salvatore," Bonnie read the words softly.

"What does it mean Stefan?"

"I think you should have your very own grimoire, to log all of those new spells that you are going to create."

"I love it," Bonnie smiled at the baby Salvatore then held her hand to her undead heart and moved her lips to say thank you without making a sound.

Damon looked at his brother and frowned, because he had bought Bonnie a journal to use as her grimoire too.

"Great," Damon said under his breath.

"Well sweetie you can open up my other gift," Damon said contemptuously.

"Why can't I open up the first," Bonnie said curiously.

"Because Stefan stole it," Damon spat.

"Damon she can have two journals. She'll probably write in yours first anyway."

Damon handed his gift over to Bonnie; she tore the beautiful wrapping paper from the box which unveiled a beautiful platinum charmed bracelet with a Vampire and Witch charm and a set of car keys with the Mercedes emblem.

"Oh my God you didn't," Bonnie said stunned.

Bonnie and the others ran outside to a black GL-class Benz with a large red bow on top.

"Sweet," Melissa said.

"Wow Damon you went all out," Stefan said as he walked around the car. "Bonnie you're going to have to take us riding later on.

"I LOVE IT DAMON," she hollered. "HOW DID YOU KNOW?"

"I heard your dad trying to bribe you out of marrying me at our wedding, and I said to myself, self, if she goes through with marrying you, buy her a top of the line Benz," Damon said as he winked at his wife.

~ ( -) ~

Back inside Stefan and Damon opened up the gifts from the girls which were pretty boring compared to what the guys got them.

Damon stood in the corner of the living room sipping on his bourbon and watched as his little Natasha played with Junior. The raven haired man could swear the child was growing right before his very eyes. Damon loved his new leather combat boats and black turtle neck sweater from Bonnie, but what he wanted more of was twenty seven months old and running around in his living room. Damon wanted another child with Bonnie so bad it was tearing him apart.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter which is a setup of things to come.


	4. Dark Magic chapter 4

A/N: Thank for leaving comments, supporting me, and making my story a favorite

I'm glad that a few people like what I have done so far with Soulless. I really love Damon and the children's interactions. Seeing the softer side of bad boy Damon really warms my heart and makes me giggle. I've always wanted to see him be good and continue to struggle with his bad side and maintain his bad boy edge. I think Bonnie is the perfect person for him to be possessive about because her character is not well loved by the men like Caroline and Elena…UGH!

And my Stefan, what can I say about him, some people hate him in my story, but I feel like I've made him sexy, sweet, caring, with a certain bad boy edge. I really wanted to see TV Stefan date around a little bit, especially with Rebekah. I would have had them hook up in my story, but I put her with Matt instead of Stefan because it just felt right, and I was hoping that I would have had a bigger Stelena following.

I would love to see him and Bonnie get carried away and have a kissing scene like Stelissa did in chapter twenty seven of my other story. I think that would be so freaking hot. I love Stefan, what he has to say, his exchanges with the other characters' on the show, and how selfless he is. I would love to marry a man like that.

What I like about Bonnie from my story is that she is so self-righteous, strong, and keeps her Vampire on his toes, but Damon always manages to make Bonnie see things his way. They are the perfect balance of good and bad. I love a feisty Bonnie and Damon they have so much ferocity.

Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter.

Please keep in mind that this is an AU fan fiction.

_The characters are owned by Alloy Entertainment, C W Network, and L J Smith. _

_Story Starts Chapter 4 Soulless: Dark Magic_

Damon had watched his little girl until his sadness consumed him. He had to take a break from the scene playing out in front of him. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Bonnie. Though Natasha brought him incredible joy, the thought of her one day being a teenager, left the Vampire longing for another one just like her.

Damon grabbed the journal he got Bonnie for Christmas and then headed up stairs to his room. He decided that he would give it to her later that night once they'd settled in. Once Damon entered the room he lay across the bed on his back and stared at the ceiling intently as his hand rested on his forehead. The wheels in his head were turning. He thought about all the magic around him and how he could use it to his advantage.

A bright light went off in Damon's head. _He could will Natasha's magic._ He thought. If a Vampire Witch child could conjure up whatever they wanted couldn't he tap into his daughter's magic to bring Bonnie's ovaries to life? He killed Lafayette with just a single thought. Surely he could will them a new baby. It would make his wife so proud. He would give her what she longed to have. He would give her what she'd longed to give him.

Damon rose up from the bed in a flash and smirked.

"No harm no foul right," Damon whispered.

~ ( - ) ~

Bonnie looked around the room wondering where her husband went off too. She kept picturing him standing in the corner sulking. He was intently looking at their daughter so Bonnie was well aware of the thoughts running through her husband's mind.

She wanted nothing more than to give Damon everything he wanted. If she could go back in time and change the past she would, but that was the one thing a witch couldn't do. They couldn't go back in the past and change a person's life or the outcome of that person's life, and if she could, she couldn't bare losing her son. Little Stefan was everything to her, and she wouldn't dare change the past just so she could have another child with Damon, no matter how much it meant to her, especially if it meant losing her family.

The Vampwitch then turned her thoughts to Stefan and Melissa.

Stefan looked happy, happier than he'd been in a long time and Bonnie was happy to see it. Melissa was sweet to her brother in law and it warmed Bonnie's heart seeing the little Witch with him. The hazel eyed girl was so happy that Stefan was more honorable with loving her than Damon was with Elena. She was nothing like Elena and she dreaded the thought of spelling the younger Salvatore to forget everything he knew to prevent him from causing strife with hers and Damon's life; the thought of the older Salvatore taking his brother's life over her was another great concern of hers. The very thought of that sent chills up her spine.

Bonnie didn't want anyone to come between her and Damon; she was almost as possessive over him as he was over her. No matter what her husband did, she felt like she would and could forgive him for it and the thought scared her. She immediately thought about the night he asked her to marry him. It was the same night he confessed to killing innocent people because he was hurt over what Klaus had done to her; she never asked Damon how many people he killed. She didn't ask how many people he killed because deep down inside she didn't care so as long as Damon was okay.

This thought scared Bonnie. She was supposed to protect the innocent against people like her and Damon, but if her husband were to tap into his dark side again, who would stand between him and the total destruction that he would cause? She wouldn't let anyone hurt him; in fact, she'd stand by his side and protect him if an outside source tried to intervene and take down Damon. Bonnie let the morbid thought leave her mind. After all, Natasha was his light and he was getting better every day.

She decided to go upstairs and check on her husband. She walked up the stairs slowly and contemplated on what she could or would say to ease his broken heart. Her heart was hurting too, so she feared she'd be no good to him at this point_. They might have to seek an outside consultation_. She thought. Bonnie opened the door to their bedroom slowly. Once the door was open Bonnie smiled at what she saw. There stood her beautiful naked husband. He had just taken a shower and was digging through the drawer for his pajama bottoms.

"Don't bother putting them on, because I'm just going to charm them right off of you," Bonnie said seductively as she flashed her husband a crooked smile.

"But all the fun is in the unwrapping," Damon said as he winked and smirked at Bonnie.

"You never gave me my other Christmas gift," Bonnie said looking at her husband wantonly with her arms crossed.

He picked her gift up off the dresser and strolled over to Bonnie in his birthday suit. He then handed his wife her Christmas gift. She unwrapped the gift slowly to reveal a leather bound purple journal with 'Bonnie Salvatore's Grimoire' engraved on the cover and a leather strap and button to close it. The journal had another leather strap with a solid gold stud which served as a book mark, and in Damon's handwriting inside the cover read, "To the love of my life Bonnie Bennett. From the love of her life Damon Salvatore. Your wisdom and strength knows no limits. Together we can conquer anything."

Bonnie looked at her husband and smiled from ear to ear, and just as Stefan said, Damon' s journal would be the first one she would use to create **her** very first grimoire.

"Damon this is absolutely beautiful. I love you," she paused, "With all of me," she looked at her husband achingly as she spoke the words.

"And I love you too Bonnie with all of me," Damon looked at his wife intently. He couldn't get enough of his caramel skinned beauty.

She then placed her hand to his undead heart. His body was no longer moist, and his member was ready and waiting for her. She used her left hand to stroke his member gently as Damon placed his hands on her face and ran his thumbs over her cheek bones pecking her lips gently. Bonnie kneeled slowly in front of him and then placed her journal beside her. She took him into her mouth and gently let her cool tongue and mouth massage him tenderly. Damon rubbed the top of her head gently and ran his fingers through her hair using both hands.

He bit his lip at her ministration and moaned softly swinging his head back as she took all of him slowly and deeply into her mouth. He watched as his wife quickened her pace. She was becoming a more experienced lover and he was reaping all the benefits of it. The Vampire was coming close to his release, but he directed her to stop as he pulled himself gently from her, but not before Bonnie could kiss the tip of him lightly.

Damon smiled at her and then grabbed her hands leading her to the bed. He undressed his wife slowly and then directed her to lie down on the bed. He got between her legs and spread them apart. He pushed her legs far back and took a long wet lick up her center. He took her precious nub into his mouth suckling on it tenderly. Bonnie moaned in ecstasy. He moved his tongue slowly over her nub and in between the folds of her lips watching as they fell back in place and then quickly moved his tongue in and out of her center.

Bonnie moaned and grabbed and massaged her breast and then grabbed the hairs on Damon's head. He left her valley and then ran his tongue over her belly past her naval and then up to the valley between her breasts. He cupped her left breast sucking and licking her nipple tenderly. He then kissed her neck sweetly and then kissed her lips.

He looked her deep into her eyes achingly before rubbing the bulbous of his member over her nub and then pushed himself into her as they looked into each other eyes. Bonnie lifted her head and licked his lips before pushing her tongue into his mouth and kissing him deeply as their tongues swirled around each other's passionately.

Damon drove into Bonnie vigorously. She began to feel embarrassed from all the sounds her center made.

"I don't like the way it sounds Damon stop," Bonnie said shamefully.

"No baby it's beautiful. You're hot for me," Damon said as he smiled against her lips and then pecked them sweetly.

He wrapped his arms around her and thought long and hard about a baby, a baby with her. He concentrated on a fruitful Bonnie. He placed his right cheek to her left cheek as he cradled her body to him. He was so deep in thought about their baby that he began to pound into Bonnie unmercifully. She cried out in pleasure and pain. Though it hurt, Bonnie still found herself enjoying every bit of him.

He drove into Bonnie with long, hard, strokes until his release was upon him. Damon's eyes turned black. His blue irises and the white of his eyes had completely disappeared into the black abyss of dark magic. His daughter's power was coursing through his veins like rivers. His thrust became erratic before his release hit. The raven haired man cradled his head into Bonnie's neck and gripped the back of her neck tightly

"Oh my God," Damon moaned in a low husky voice as he bottomed out into Bonnie spilling his seed into her.

As Damon's release flowed into his mate, they were both unaware of the black veins swimming all over her body.

Black magic was now at work within Bonnie.

ABBYANDJAMIE

Jamie was in the shed working on his truck. The old truck was his little hobby on the side. He could hardly concentrate on the vehicle because he was so caught up on Melissa. _Why didn't she want him?_ He thought. Stefan was in love with another woman and from where he stood, that was not a person that you wanted to be in love with.

The brown skinned boy thought back to his relationship with Bonnie. How could he be in a relationship with a woman who was still in love with her ex? Bonnie said she cared for him, but the fact that she never spent any time with him said it all. Her friends in Mystic Falls were her life and no matter how bad they treated her, she had still forsaken her relationship with him.

Jamie chuckled to himself when he thought of Bonnie feigning hurt over their breakup, pretending to be hurt because he was dating someone else while dating her. _It was hard to break up with someone who wasn't around._ He thought. He would have gladly told her that it was over if she had answered her phone.

His thoughts quickly went back to the new woman he wanted in his life. She was sweet, beautiful, and kind. He loved everything about her. Jamie smiled big at the thought of the little Witch. He was so deep in thought about Melissa that instead of grabbing the crescent wrench he grabbed a hold of the running motor. The burn of the hot engine caused Jamie to jump which brought the hood down on his head. The blow to Jamie's head caused blood to spew from the gaping wound.

Two minutes later Abby came in to offer the young man something to drink. She panicked when she saw him lying on the ground bleeding.

"OH MY GOD, JAMIE," Abby screamed then checked his pulse. It was faint so she sunk her incisors into her wrist and then pushed her blood into Jamie's mouth.

Jamie began to heal immediately. About twenty minutes later, Jamie began to gain consciousness. "Come on Jamie you need to come inside and get some rest it's almost ten o'clock at night," Abby said in a comforting voice as she rubbed the man's chest tenderly.

Abby helped the young man up and the two headed to the house slowly.

THEBOARDINGHOUSETHESALVATORE SANDMELISSA NEXT DAY AFTER JAMIE'S INCIDENT

Stefan had convinced Bonnie to gather up the entire family and drive Melissa back home in her new Mercedes SUV. He was hoping that they could have a family outing but oddly, Damon wanted to stay at home and spend the day alone with Natasha.

"Come on Damon. Come with us," Bonnie said to her husband sweetly.

"You guys go without me; Natasha and I are going to hang out just the two of us. Isn't that right Natasha?" Damon said lovingly as he took his twenty seven month old daughter up in his arms.

"Well we should be back later tonight," Bonnie gave Damon a series of pecks on his lips than kissed his neck playfully as the raven haired man put his free arm around his wife's shoulders' and reciprocated her ministrations.

Damon walked the four young adults and Junior to the car. He and Natasha waved goodbye and watched as they drove off.

"Bye bye, bye bye," little Natasha shouted as she waved her hand erratically.

Damon watched his daughter in pure delight; he was so taken with his little one. She was his light and more.

"So what would you like to do Natasha," Damon asked.

"Play daddy," the little girl said.

Damon took his daughter into the house and removed her coat and mittens. The older Salvatore chased Natasha to the kitchen.

"I'm going to get you; I'm going to get you," Damon said playfully as he scooted behind his daughter reaching his arms out to her and grabbing for her.

"Would you like to eat ice cream first," Damon asked once they made it to the kitchen.

The little girl shook her head yes. Her daddy pulled the chocolate ice cream from the freezer before pulling two bowls from the cabinet.

"So Natasha…would you like to have a little brother or sister?"

"No daddy."

"What," Damon said stunned. "You don't want a little brother or sister?"

"Do you know all the things you can do to your younger sibling," he paused. "You can beat them up, take advantage of them, and make fun of them. The possibilities are endless," Damon said as he smiled at his daughter.

He reached over and pinched her nose and the little girl giggled.

"I love you sweetie," Damon said lovingly,

"I wove you daddy," Natasha smiled at her daddy as she played with the feet of her pajama bottoms. Damon looked down at his daughter and smiled at her lovingly.

BONNIESTEFANMELISSJAMIEANDAB BY

The gang had finally made it to Abby's house after a jubilant two hour drive. Melissa rode in the front seat with Bonnie and Stefan and Junior chilled in the back seat with their shades. The little Witch hadn't laughed that much in ages. Now that Bonnie was no longer a threat to her relationship with Stefan, she could finally relax and enjoy Bonnie's company. She really was fond of Bonnie and was so glad things worked out for the best.

Everyone got out of the car and made their way into Abby's home. Bonnie shouted out for her mother and Abby flashed right down from her room. She looked to her grandson and kneeled down throwing her arms out to the boy. Junior ran to his grandmother in excitement followed by Bonnie.

"Hey mom, how are you and Merry Christmas," Bonnie hugged her mother tightly.

"We come bearing gifts," Stefan said as he smile and then pushed his bottom lip into his top throwing his arms open. He walked over to Abby and gave her a tender hug followed by Melissa.

"Hey Ms. Abby how have you been," Melissa asked.

"Well, and missing you. I'm glad you are back. I'm glad you all made it. Where's Natasha and Damon," Abby asked.

"He wanted to stay at home and do some bonding with Nat," Bonnie explained.

"Well how selfish of him. It's the day after Christmas and I still I can't see my grandbaby. He's making it too easy not to like him," Abby said with annoyance.

"Mom please don't, he's been hurting about something. It's not his intentions to hurt you," Bonnie said defensively.

"What's wrong with Damon," Stefan said with concern.

"It's nothing," Bonnie said as she and Stefan looked at each other intently.

She didn't want to explain that Damon longed for another child. She felt that everyone would mock her husband and she didn't want that.

"Well alright mom, here's your gift," Bonnie said trying to change the conversation.

~ ( - ) ~

Everyone had opened up their gifts from Abby and she opened up theirs as they sat and laughed and had hot cocoa. It was time for lunch so Melissa made her and Junior some mac and cheese. Stefan sat at the kitchen table with his cheek resting in his hand as he watched Junior and the little Witch interacting with each other. It was a beautiful site to the Vampire. He smiled with pure delight at how Melissa made the little boy light up. _She makes me feel the same way too buddy_. Stefan thought as he blushed.

The three made it back to the living room and Abby suggested an afternoon movie. They watched the movie in silence before their attention was brought to the person entering the room.

Jamie walked through the door and looked to everyone with a scowl. Everyone greeted the man happily, but he only gave greetings to Melissa and Abby.

"Hello Melissa and Abby, How was your Christmas?"

"We're having it right now and it's great," Abby smiled and looked around to her family before looking back at Jamie.

"Hey Jamie, you want to play Call of Duty," Stefan smiled as he tried greeting Jamie again.

Jamie looked at Stefan and rolled his eyes and then addressed the little Witch.

"Melissa, can I speak with you outside," Jamie asked with a serious tone.

"Stefan are you okay with me speaking with Jamie in private?" Melissa looked to her beau to get the all clear. She knew Stefan was a reasonable man but she wanted to show him that she respected him.

"It's okay, if you need anything just let me know," Stefan said before kissing Melissa's lips sweetly.

Jamie rolled his eyes at their exchange.

Stefan watched as the two headed out the front door. He really didn't like Jamie's attitude but he knew he had to keep his calm. He didn't want to get too emotional and risk the chance of willing his son's magic unknowingly against the young man.

Outside on the porch, Melissa looked at Jamie curiously. The brown skinned man paced the floor slowly. _She could tell he was upset about something, but what._ She thought.

"What's wrong Jamie?"

"You, why do you want that guy? He and his brother are nothing but trouble. Why are you and Bonnie so hell bent on being with those two monsters'," Jamie spat.

"I mean look at what they've done to Bonnie and Abby, to the people of Mystic Falls all in the name of Elena Gilbert. Hell Melissa the guy couldn't even go through with marrying his fiancé because he claims he's **In Love** with Bonnie. He and his brother are not loyal," Jamie said in frustration.

"Stefan is loyal, and if you would just get to know him you could see that he is selfless and sweet," Melissa paused. "And yes, he **Was **in love with Bonnie, but he did an honorable thing and left and worked through those emotions. I trust him," Melissa said with conviction.

Inside, Stefan was listening to every word and had decided to go outside with Melissa because he felt his girlfriend would need him.

"Is everything alright out here," Stefan looked between the two with a serious face as he shut the door behind him.

"Everything is fine Stefan," Melissa tried to convince her boyfriend.

"No…everything is not fine," Jamie spat.

"Dude what is your problem," Stefan asked heatedly as his hands rested on his hip.

"You and your brother are my problem. You both want to use Bonnie and Melissa as your servants; you don't give a damn about them. The minute Bonnie finds out Damon doesn't give a damn about her she's going to hook up with you leaving Melissa in the cold. She deserves better than that and you know it," Jamie exclaimed.

"So she deserves you. A cheater and a liar," Stefan said calmly.

"I would have never cheated on Bonnie if she'd had just given me some attention. She was so focused on doing everything you and Damon told her because you two were so **in love** with Elena not even caring about how you hurt her. Not to mention her crazy ass ex, another selfish Gilbert," Jamie said angrily.

He was angry with the Salvatore's. They seem to be taking everything that he cared about and he hated it.

"Jamie, some of the things you say have truth to them, but Stefan and Damon are no longer that way toward me and Stefan cares very much about Melissa," Bonnie had heard enough from inside. The Vampwitch quickly came to the aid of her friends.

"Bonnie you are so fucking delusional it's unreal. I can't wait until Damon rips out your heart over his precious Elena," Jamie said coldly.

Stefan lunged for the young man but was stopped by Melissa and Bonnie. Bonnie had grabbed his arm and Melissa had placed her hands to his chest. Stefan looked down at Bonnie's hands as they held his wrist and then down to Melissa. He took a gulp of invisible air and tried to calm himself.

"Shut your fucking mouth. You don't know a damn thing about my brother and the love he feels for Bonnie," Stefan said through clenched teeth.

"Oh look, he's coming to the aid of his woman. See Melissa it's already starting. This man has a child with this woman. They share a bond. Do you really think he will ever stop loving her?"

"Jamie, if you can't come by and just enjoy this day with your family, then you need to leave," Melissa said passively.

"Fine by me, and by the way, the only family I have here are you and Abby. Bonnie is dead to me," Jamie said as he looked at Bonnie intently.

Bonnie wished she could give a damn about the man's feelings, but she just didn't care. Jamie was so wrong about Damon and Stefan. Melissa was right, they all could be a loving family, but Jamie had decided to turn his back on that family.

Jamie jumped in his car in a huff. He put the car in reverse and backed out of the yard hurriedly. Jamie pulled his car onto the highway. He sat there for a moment and looked at everyone angrily when out of nowhere an eighteen wheeler struck the car.

Melissa fell to her knees and placed her hands over her mouth in horror. Bonnie and Stefan watched the scene playing out in front of them.

Abby heard the screams of Melissa and flashed out. She watched as Jamie's car was plowed into a tree.

The four flashed to the car leaving Junior in the house. Melissa used her magic to push the truck off of the car. Abby ripped the door off and then felt for Jamie's pulse. The young man was no more and to make matters worse, her Vampire blood was still in his system. Bonnie watched in horror before remembering her son was in the house. She flashed back to the house for little Junior.

"We have to get him inside of the house," Abby said as she wept softly with tears rolling down her face.

"He's dead Abby we have to call the police and the ambulance," Stefan said.

"WE CAN'T," Abby yelled hysterically.

"Why," Melissa said gloomily

"Because he had an accident that almost killed him last night, and I gave him my blood to save his life. My blood is still in his system." Abby looked to both Stefan and Melissa with fear in her eyes.

"Oh my God," Stefan said in horror.

A/N: Coming up…Jamie being a Vampire could interrupt the progress of Melissa and Stefan's budding love. Damon feels good about Bonnie's chances of being pregnant and is on cloud nine.


	5. I love you Chapter 5

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Thank you so much for the follows, favorites, and comments.

To my faithful followers Heleana220, Bamonredbird97, annabelle001, Brightside64, and Damon is Team Bonnie. You guys give me inspiration to keep going and to try with all my heart to give you the best story possible. I hope I have delivered so far.

I think I might be updating too soon. I may get a better response if I update monthly?

Let me know what you think about me updating monthly.

In this chapter, we get a glimmer of Damon becoming more comfortable with tapping into the dark side. Will it prove disastrous for his relationship with Bonnie? Stefan takes a big leap…you all may be proud.

I really hope you all like this chapter. There's a lot of dialogue, not too much action. I should be getting to the meat of the story next chapter.

Please keep in mind this is an AU fan fiction.

_The characters are owned by L J Smith, CW Network, and Alloy Entertainment. _

_Story Starts Chapter 5: I love You. _

Abby made sure that Jamie was comfortable. She watched as his body began to heal. She wanted to make sure that she had everything prepared for him before he woke into his new self. She was unsure if he would transition, so her thoughts were all over the place on what to do for him, s_hould she have a day walking ring spelled for him or not?_ _Where could she find a ring that could be spelled?_ She thought. The woman rushed to get her coat, keys, and purse. She rushed to the living room and then looked at the three adults sitting in her room intently before addressing them.

"Bonnie and Stefan, do you mind staying here with Melissa. I don't want her here alone when Jamie comes to," Abby said with a worried look on her face.

"Sure mom, where are you going," Bonnie asked Abby with concern.

"I need to find Jamie a ring," Abby placed her hand over her lips as they began to quiver. She was feeling overwhelmed by Jamie's predicament.

"Oh Mom, everything is going to be okay," Bonnie said as she held Abby's hands tightly trying to give her comfort.

Abby looked at Bonnie for a moment and then walked out of the door in a hurry as if she had no time to lose.

Stefan stood in the corner of the room replaying the accident over in his mind. He didn't like Jamie, but he wouldn't wish Vampirisim on anyone. His mind than switch to the little Witch. He watched Melissa from the corner of the room intently. He could tell that she was pretty shaken up by what she had seen. He had seen death many times in his almost two hundred years of life so seeing Jamie die was not a big deal for him.

He then looked to his son as he played on the floor with the new toy his grandmother had given him for Christmas and smiled. Junior was Stefan's life. He made him want to be a better man, a better person. The brown haired man walked over to his son and got down on the floor and played with him for moment. He then ran his fingers through his curly brown hair and then kissed his forehead.

He then set his sights back to the beautiful tan woman. Stefan couldn't bear to see her look sad. He walked over to her and sat down. The Vampire placed his hand on her knee and squeezed it as he smiled at her. Melissa looked at him and smiled before grabbing his hand and squeezing it tightly.

"Are you going to be okay," Stefan asked Melissa in a low husky voice.

"I think so. I feel like this is all my fault," Melissa said somberly.

"Don't blame yourself for this. You have the right to live your own life. This was an unfortunate incident, no one is to blame here, so don't do this to yourself," Stefan said with conviction.

He looked at Melissa with concern. He didn't want her to punish herself for what happened to Jamie. Stefan was angry with the young man for questioning Melissa about her love life. _She didn't want him so he should have moved on._ Stefan thought.

Not knowing whether or not Jamie may or may not be a Vampire caused Stefan to worry about what that meant for his relationship with Melissa. The young man would be a lot stronger and harder to deal with now. He hoped that he didn't decide to make a play for her. By the little Witch feeling personally responsible, she could end her relationship with him and enter one with Jamie out of guilt. The thought worried Stefan.

He was just now starting to get into the grove again. His feelings for Melissa were evolving. She was giddy for him and he was feeling the same way about her.

"Stefan I need to go see about Jamie, I want to make sure that someone is there for him when he wakes up," Melissa said looking whipped.

"Sure," Stefan squeezed tightly and then kissed her forehead. He then took her by the chin looking her in the eyes intently before kissing her chastely on the lips. He wanted her to know that he was there for her but he couldn't find the words.

The grayed eyed man watched as Melissa left for the guest bedroom to be with Jamie. As soon as the door to the bedroom closed Stefan took a seat next to Bonnie on the sofa. The little Vampwitch was sitting on the couch with her cheek in her hand as her elbow rested on her knee chatting with her husband. Stefan listened as Bonnie ended her conversation with Damon. She hung up the phone and then smiled sweetly at Stefan and he smiled back politely.

"So I take it you've told Damon," Stefan said as he watched Bonnie put away her phone.

"Yeah I told him. He wants to come down and make sure we're okay, but I told him we can handle it," Bonnie said as she placed her hand over Stefan's.

The brown haired man stared down at Bonnie's hand on his. Her touch could still send chills up his spine. It was official; he would always have a weak spot for Bonnie Bennett. Jamie was right, the fact that he had a child with Bonnie meant they had a bond, a link, a connection that could never be broken. She would always have a special place in his heart. Stefan took his right hand and rubbed across his lips and then dropped it to his lap and sighed. He was all too aware of Bonnie touching him.

Bonnie and Stefan looked at each other intently before Bonnie broke the trance and Stefan quickly freed his left hand from hers.

"Awkward," Stefan sang.

The two laughed and then sobered for a moment before Stefan broke the silence.

"Maybe later me, you, and junior can go for a walk," Stefan said to the brown eyed girl.

"Yeah sure I would love that," Bonnie said as she smiled at him shaking her head yes.

"So, you think we should spend the night and make sure they are okay," Stefan asked curiously.

"Yeah I think it's a good idea to stay. I guess I can sleep with mom, me and Junior and you and Melissa can," Bonnie tsked Stefan with her fingers as she looked at him mischievously.

"Melissa's a virgin so I couldn't even if I tried," Stefan whispered in Bonnie's ear and the two started to giggle.

"Well you never know; tragedy has a way of bringing people together intimately…**if** you know what I mean," Bonnie winked at Stefan.

"Is that the way things went down between you and Damon? I remember how happy you two seemed when Isabelle and I came back from our little outing," Stefan said as he smiled at Bonnie knowingly.

"That's exactly how it happened," Bonnie giggled. "We were both worried about Klaus and things just happened."

"Wow…how hot, right there on the couch. I hope you two aren't screwing on the couch in the boarding house. That's where I take my afternoon naps," Stefan said teasingly.

The little Vampwitch looked guilty as she cut her eyes up to her brother in law and then shrugged her shoulders flashing him a sheepish grin. Stefan threw his head back against the couch and chuckled.

"Well so much for my afternoon naps on the sofa," Stefan said with his fingers interlocked across his belly.

"Yeah Stefan…find somewhere else to take your naps, the couch is for sex," Bonnie said with a whipped look on her face forcing out a smile.

"You look tired. Here, sit back," Stefan said as he patted the back of the couch. Bonnie sat back on the sofa as directed. The two sat in silence before falling fast asleep.

MELISSAANDJAMIE

Jamie ripped himself from the bed clutching his chest as it heaved from his intake of invisible air.

"Why am I still alive? Oh my God I'm like them; I am a monster like them," Jamie said in horror.

He got up from the bed. He had no control over his movements as he flashed from corner to corner before falling to his knees and folding his face into his hands over his.

"Calm down Jamie it's going to be okay. I know the last thing you need right now is to make a life or death decision but you have to have human blood in your system within twenty four hours or you will die," Melissa said as she rubbed Jamie's shoulders gently.

"Why do I need human blood?"

"To help with your transition to a Vampire, if that's what you want," Melissa said gloomily.

"Transition," Jamie looked at Melissa inquisitively.

I can't take your blood Melissa," Jamie said as he shook his head erratically with fear in his eyes.

"Do you want to die Jamie?"

Jamie stood frozen for a moment. He didn't want to die. He finally found a woman that he could be happy with and being a Vampire would be his second chance at winning her over.

"I want to be a Vampire, but I don't want to take your blood," Jamie said sternly.

Melissa took Jamie by the arm and led him to the dresser mirror.

"You need blood Jamie," Melissa said as she cupped the man's chin in her hand and forced him to look at himself in the mirror.

Jamie looked at his reflection. He was seeing things differently. All of his senses were heightened. He extended his incisors and immediately cried at the site of them. Melissa used her magic to make a small incision in her wrist and then pushed it to his mouth inviting him to take her blood to help with his transition. Jamie bit into her timidly. He suckled a little of her blood and pulled away. Her blood was heaven in his mouth, but the guilt of having her blood killed his spirit.

"Is it still light outside," Jamie said as he looked around the dark room with a somber look on his face. He noticed the comforters over the two windows. He knew they were there to keep him from burning alive. He then sat on the bed with a sullen look on his face.

"I'm going to let Bonnie know you are awake and that you've just had my blood. Abby went to buy you a ring for us to spell." Melissa paused. "Your life will change as you know it, but at least you will still be able to enjoy the sun. We just want to help you have as normal of a life as possible. Will you be okay alone while I go speak with them?"

Melissa looked at Jamie waiting for his response. The brown skinned man sat in silence. She turned and headed for the entrance before being stopped.

"Please come back, I don't want to be alone," Jamie said somberly.

"I will come back, I promise," Melissa said before closing the door behind her and then headed to the living room.

She made it down the stairs and into the living area. She couldn't describe what she was seeing, though Bonnie and Stefan's position on the sofa looked innocent, Melissa couldn't help but feel jealous. Bonnie's head rested on Stefan's shoulders and Stefan's head rested on Bonnie's head as their hands laid limp alongside their bodies.

The little Witch's green eyed monster tried showing himself, but she wouldn't let it. She smiled at how adorable they looked sitting together; once she pushed her little green monster aside, she could only see two people who were very fond of each other. She felt like she could understand their friendship.

"Look at your mom and dad Junior," Melissa said as she took the little boy by his hand.

"Sleepy heads," the little boy said in a raspy voice smiling.

She walked over to the two and ran her hands alongside Stefan's face gently and then lightly shook Bonnie's knee to wake them.

"Oh hey Melissa," Stefan said as he wiped the sleep from his eyes sitting up on the couch slowly.

"Is everything okay, is Jamie up," Bonnie asked.

"Yeah he's up, and he's had my blood. I think he is going to be okay. Bonnie can you help me spell his ring? I've never done that type of spell. I remember some of the words to it but not all of them. When I go back to Italy, I'll get my mom's grimores' and start practicing my magic again," Melissa's mood went from cool to a somber one.

Stefan knew immediately just the mention of her mother was the reason for the change in her attitude. Melissa wasn't able to bury her mother and he knew that she probably thought of that every day since she realized her mother was gone.

"Melissa you are welcome to come back home with us," Stefan said as he looked at his girlfriend concerned.

"No I can't leave Jamie right now, but I think it's best that you two leave considering what happened."

Bonnie and Stefan looked at each other concerned. Neither one of them wanted to leave Melissa and Abby behind but felt that their presence would hinder his progress instead of being beneficial to Jamie.

"Okay, we'll leave as soon as I help you with the spell," Bonnie said as the two girls nodded in agreement.

~ ( - ) ~

Melissa walked Stefan and Bonnie to the car. They kissed each other passionately and then hugged each other tightly, neither one wanted to let go.

"I love you Melissa," Stefan whispered the words in her ear as he squeezed her tightly in his arms one last time before letting go. The words escaped his mouth so easily. It felt good to him to say them but it also scared him. The gray eyed man was so worried about his relationship with Melissa now that Jamie was a Vampire.

Stefan was in transition as well, the transition from being a man of fear and non-trusting to a man who was courageous and trusting his lover.

"I love you too Stefan," Melissa smiled slightly and then kissed him again.

Stefan walked slowly to the car and started to climb in the passenger side but stopped and went back to hug Melisa again. He then took her by the chin with his thumb and finger and looked her in the eyes achingly.

"Melissa I shouldn't be leaving you. This doesn't feel right to me," Stefan said with a shaky voice as his eyes begin to water.

The tan woman took his hands and rubbed the back of his fingers with her thumb.

"I promised I would take care of your heart, and I am going to do just that. When you leave here tonight, leave knowing you can trust me Stefan," she then took his face into her hands and kissed his lips sweetly letting them linger. The kiss was wet and sweet. The warmth of her mouth sent shivers up Stefan's spine. He walked backwards from the young woman slowly and then climbed into the SUV. He and Bonnie waved goodbye and Melissa watched until the two disappeared into the night.

~ ( - ) ~

The ride home started out a quiet one for Stefan and Bonnie. He couldn't shake the fear in him about losing Melissa. It was driving him mad that Jamie was now a Vampire and Melissa would be living under the same roof with him. He was almost positive that Abby wouldn't let the man go home since he was a newbie. Stefan was feeling the certain urge to go back and finish the job that the truck didn't. In that moment he was feeling extremely angry with himself for just leaving.

"I'm too fucking nice," Stefan said under his breath.

"Why do you think that," Bonnie said curiously.

"I forget, you're a damn Vampire," Stefan said mockingly as he grinned at Bonnie.

"You can run but you can't hide Stefan Salvatore. So what are you being so nice about?"

"I feel I'm too trusting. I left Elena alone with Damon too many times and they ended up sleeping together. I should go back and demand that Melissa come home with me," Stefan proclaimed.

"Well I think," Bonnie paused, "I think you are doing the right thing. When you love someone you trust them. You'll never know if she's the right person if you don't allow her free will," she paused again, "And I think Melissa is the right one for you. Just sit back and enjoy your journey with her," Bonnie said as she nodded at her brother in law.

The two finally pulled into the driveway of the boarding house and to Bonnie's surprise her handsome husband was waiting on the steps for them. She watched as Damon took a sip of his bourbon and then stood up before wearing his famous Damon Salvatore smirk. _God he is so sexy._ Bonnie thought. He strolled out to the moving vehicle as his glass of bourbon swung lightly by his side.

Bonnie parked her black on black Benz, and once she came to a complete stop, Damon opened up her door.

"Hey little bird," Damon said as he smiled.

Bonnie jumped out of the car and hugged Damon as if she hadn't seen him for years even though it had only been a full day. Damon wrapped his one arm around her mid section and closed his eyes tightly taking in her scent and then kissed the side of her forehead.

"Will you open my door too," Stefan shouted to his big brother.

"No, but I'll open my nephews door and give him a big hug," Damon eased his wife out of his arms and then opened up the door to his sleeping nephew.

"Hey little man," Damon unbuckled and then grabbed Junior with his one free arm kissing the sleeping boy on his forehead.

"Damon the Benz drives like a beaut. I'm going to need to keep it next weekend to pick up Melissa," Stefan said jokingly.

"You should talk to Bonnie about that," Damon said looking at his brother nonchalantly.

"You can keep it Stefan, just bring it back with a full tank," Bonnie said smiling at her brother in law.

"Where is Natasha," Bonnie asked.

"In the bed, I didn't want to upset her mother by allowing her to stay up past her bed time," Damon said mockingly.

"Wise choice," Bonnie said as she smiled up at Damon.

The three adults made it through the front door of the boarding house without a word. Bonnie flashed to the sofa and sat her purse on the coffee table then turned on the TV. She kicked off her shoes then collapsed into the sofa. She had a long day and she was ready for the weight of the world to come off her shoulders. Before the little Vampwitch could relax she remembered she had to put her son to bed.

"Oh my God, I need to put Junior to bed," Bonnie sat up on the couch slowly and then rested her forehead into her hand.

"I got it," Stefan said as he took his son from Damon.

"You two need to spend a little time together anyway, goodnight," Stefan said as he headed for the stairwell leaving the two alone.

Damon sat down next to Bonnie wearing the biggest smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling," Bonnie said curiously.

"Oh nothing," Damon said looking at Bonnie deviously.

"You are lying; I know you are up to something," Bonnie said as she sat up on the couch playing with the buttons on Damon's shirt. She then grabbed him by the collar and planted a wet kiss on his lips.

"Would you like a tall glass of milk," Damon said as he pushed his eyes into his forehead smiling. He then rubbed Bonnie's belly gently. He moved his hand from side to side and then in a circular motion.

"No…I think I'm good," Bonnie said as she shrugged her shoulders and giggled lightly looking at Damon as if he had gone mad.

"Looks like being home with Natasha all day did you some good," Bonnie paused as her tone became more serious. "I know you want another child Damon, but I think you and I will be just fine, and if you are still interested in adopting, I would love to do that for you…for us," Bonnie said as she looked at Damon seriously.

"I think that's a great idea," Damon said looking at Bonnie with the same big smile on his face.

Damon was very confident that the other night he had conceived with Bonnie. He could feel the magic moving within him, it was stronger than what he felt when he used dark Magic on Lafayette and to kill Finn. Even though the raven haired man was one hundred percent sure of his chances, he still had his doubts. He still somewhat lived in the past when he didn't always win when it came to the affairs of the heart. _No matter what he desired, it seemed to always go from sugar to shit._ He thought.

But since he had been with Bonnie, things seemed to always go in his favor, but he still couldn't take chances. He had already made up in his mind that he wasn't going to tell Bonnie what he had done. He didn't want her to tell him that there would be consequences. He didn't care about consequences; he just cared about their happiness and he felt a child could do nothing but bring their very successful marriage more happiness.

Damon was sitting on the couch still wearing the same big grin on his face. Unbeknownst to the Vampire, his wife was watching him. The little brown eyed woman smiled along with Damon.

"It's good seeing you so happy. All I want is for you to be happy. You have no idea how much I want that for you," Bonnie said as she rose up looking to her husband who was very relaxed on the couch.

"All I want is for you to be happy too," Damon said as he rubbed the back of her neck.

"How do you feel about us having a house built next door to this one? I mean one day we'll need the room. When Stefan marries Melissa...and we all know that it's going to happen…eventually," Damon bucked his eyes at Bonnie knowingly and she giggled lightly. "They're going to need the space. I'm pretty sure they are going to have children."

"Um," Bonnie sighed in thought.

"I think that is a great idea, as long as we stay close by. I don't want Junior to be too far from his father," Bonnie said with concern.

"I couldn't agree more," Damon said.

"So what about this whole Jamie thing, is he going to be a problem for my brother. Stefan told me that he believes Jamie has feelings for Melissa, and we all know how emotional Vampires can be."

"Well I think Melissa is very much in love with Stefan. I don't feel like he has anything to worry about," Bonnie explained.

"But Stefan is really fragile; he's not very confident about falling and being in love," Damon paused. "For the first time, I feel like we've switched places in that department. I really hope Melissa is the one for him, and I am so glad that I've found my soul mate. It's **exhausting** coveting everything your brother has," Damon exclaimed as the two shared a laugh.

"You are doing so well Damon. It is weird seeing you be the more stable one out of you two, but as the Witches would say, there is a time for everything and everyone, and now, and **hopefully,** forever will be ours."

"What do you mean hopefully? We're in love, this is it for us Bonnie!"

"I know it is, but there are always obstacles, things that test your faith and love."

"So let those times come…they won't win," Damon said assuredly.

"Stop being so serious, just let loose and enjoy this little bird."

"You are right." Bonnie paused. "God I love you Damon," Bonnie looked at Damon achingly.

"And I love you too Bonnie…so much you have no idea," Damon looked into her eyes intently.

Damon broke their trance with a kiss to Bonnie's lips and then directed her to sit back into his arms. She cuddled closely to her husband and put her feet on the sofa as she cradled her head into his chest. He sat back on the couch with his legs spread wide as his other arm rested on the arm of the chair with his glass of bourbon in hand. The raven haired man went to take a sip when Bonnie's cell phone rang.

"Who could be calling at this time of night," Bonnie said as she sat up on the couch grabbing her cell out the side pocket of her purse which read twelve thirty eight.

"It's Melissa," Bonnie said looking at Damon quizzically.

Damon looked at Bonnie with a curious face. He had a bad feeling in his gut but he hoped that it was wrong.

"Hello," Bonnie said.

Damon listened as the conversation continued with oh my God's; just stay calm; where is he now; and how is she. _It was a good time to turn on his Vampire hearing, but for some reason he felt that Bonnie should have her privacy, which was stupid in retrospect because she was just going to fill him in afterwards._ Damon thought.

Bonnie hung up the phone and then jumped off the couch.

"I have to get to my mom's;" Bonnie said as she jumped off the couch in a rush grabbing for her shoes.

"Whoa wait, tell me what the hell is going on," Damon said as he jumped up off the couch grabbing Bonnie by the arm and turning around her around to face him.

"Jamie attacked Melissa and my mom tried to jump in and help her and he broke her neck. Melissa had to use her magic against him and she said she's pretty banged up. I can't let her do this alone," Bonnie said with fear in her eyes.

She finished putting on her shoes and then grabbed her purse and flashed to the front entrance only to meet blue eyes and a scowl.

"Damon move, I have to see about my mom," Bonnie exclaimed.

"You are not going anywhere," Damon said through tight lips. "I can't have you getting yourself stressed out. You stay here with the children and I'll call Caroline over to sit with you. Stefan and I will take care of it," Damon said coldly.

"What do you mean take care of it? Please don't tell me you are going to kill Jamie," Bonnie exclaimed with a worried look.

"If that's what it comes to, so be it," Damon said coldly as he invaded Bonnie's space.

The two stood toe to toe staring at each other intently. _Oh my God, is he going to kill Jamie?_ Bonnie thought as she watched the blue and white of Damon's eyes disappear to give way to black eyes.

_Bonnie could be pregnant I have to protect her at all costs._ Damon thought. For the first time in a long time Damon was seeing red, the kind of red that meant no good for anyone in his path.

A/N: So Stefan finally says the words "I love you" and means them. What do you think about that!

Damon will do anything to protect his family. The next few chapters shows a very dark Damon.

Don't worry, you won't hate him and Bonnie will always be end game in my fiction. ;)


	6. Chapter 6 Over My dead Body

A/N: Thanks for the comments on my last chapter. I hope I can continue to make you girls happy.

Chapter seven will have some scenes that will probably piss you off, hopefully make you sad, and put you in shock. At least, that is what I was going for. There's a lot of Defan in this chapter.

Hope you guys brought in the New Year with lots of fun.

I was celebrating my daughter's birthday and writing this chapter…LOL!

Please keep in mind this is an AU Fan fiction.

_The Characters are owned by L J Smith, C W Network, and Alloy Entertainment. _

_Story Starts Chapter 6: Over my dead body. _

_The two stood toe to toe staring at each other intently. Oh my God, is he going to kill Jamie? Bonnie thought as she watched the blue and white of Damon's eyes disappear giving way to black eyes._

_Bonnie could be pregnant, I have to protect her at all costs. Damon thought. For the first time in a long time Damon was seeing red, the kind of red that meant no good for anyone in his path. _

"Okay Damon, I'll stay here and you and Stefan can go, but promise me you won't do something awful," Bonnie said calmly trying to soothe the beast in her husband.

The male Vampire stood in silence. His eyes transitioned back to their normal color. He looked at Bonnie intently then sighed deeply.

"I promise I won't do something stupid," Damon said with a stoic look on his face.

In that moment, the raven haired man did something he thought he would never do. He had lied to his wife. There was no way in hell he was going to let Jamie be a problem for his family or have Bonnie stressed out. He was going to kill Jamie. He would kill the new Vampire in the name of Bonnie, his unborn child, and for Stefan and Melissa.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so cold. Why don't you go upstairs and get some rest. I'll call Caroline," Damon said as he rubbed Bonnie's arms.

Bonnie had a feeling that Damon had no intentions of keeping his word to her. So she would do what any woman in her situation would, she would be the damsel in distress. She would play to his weakness. Bonnie rushed up stairs to Natasha's room picking up the little girl waking her from her sleep.

"Hey pumpkin," Bonnie said to her daughter as she kissed her forehead sweetly and ran her fingers through her curly raven colored hair.

"Mommy," Natasha said as she rubbed her eyes still half asleep.

Bonnie walked her daughter downstairs to the living area. Damon and Stefan were getting ready to head out when the raven haired man turned around to none other than the heart that sat on his shoulder, that little light inside of him, his daughter.

"Why the hell did you wake her," Damon spat.

"So she can say goodbye to you," Bonnie looked at Damon docilely.

"Say goodbye to your daddy sweetie," Bonnie said as she passed Natasha over to Damon.

"I want my daddy," Natasha said as she pouted.

Damon looked at Bonnie angrily. He was pissed. His wife knew how to push his buttons. He couldn't look in his little girl's eyes knowing that he was going to take someone's life. It ate away at Damon's conscious. He knew he had to do right by this little girl that was in his arms. He was responsible for her and her soul until she became of age. He looked into her little pale blue eyes and melted.

"I will only be gone for a little while. I'm going to pick up Abby and Melissa and we'll be right back, I promise," Damon said as he kissed the little girl on her nose and ran his fingers through the back of her curly raven locks.

"That was a low blow Bonnie," Damon said as he kneeled over and whispered in her ear flashing her a stern look as he stood erect and then passed their daughter back over to her.

"You ready to go," Stefan said to Damon as he flashed Bonnie a knowing smile.

"Yeah let's go," Damon said looking at Bonnie with an intimidating look with both hands pushed in his pockets.

"Bye Damon," Bonnie said innocently and then walked over to him slowly before kissing him on the cheek.

Damon left the house without saying goodbye, leaving Bonnie and Stefan behind.

"Well played Mrs. Salvatore," Stefan smiled at Bonnie.

"Do you have any warnings for me too?"

"Please don't kill Jamie," Bonnie said with a pleading look as she shook her head softly smiling at Stefan.

Stefan could see the tension leaving her body after her exchange with Damon. He felt compelled to help ease her mind and to leave her in good spirits.

"I'll try not to," Stefan winked at her then kissed her on the cheek before flashing out.

~ ( - ) ~

"How dare Bonnie pull a stunt like that? Jamie is a rogue Vampire who needs to be stopped," Damon spat.

"How do you know he went rogue Damon? Melissa said he attacked her she didn't say anything about him killing anyone. He could have attacked her for any number of reason's maybe she rejected him," Stefan exclaimed.

"Jesus Stefan, him attacking Melissa should be a good enough reason alone for you to rip his fucking head off," Damon yelled.

"Melissa and Abby are not going to let us kill Jamie, even if I wanted to," Stefan said as he looked out the window of the car.

"Ugh," Damon growled and then hit the steering wheel of his car.

"Why do you want to kill Jamie so badly?"

"Because Stefan, he could be a problem and everything in Bonnie's life needs to be peaceful. She doesn't need any stress right now."

"What's wrong with her," Stefan said curiously as he looked at Damon.

"Nothing," Damon paused. "She needs a life free of stress, that's all."

They rode out the rest of the trip in silence. They finally made it to Abby's home and pulled in to the yard slowly; they dreaded the turn of events that may or may not ensue. They were getting ready to exit the car when Stefan pulled on his brother's arm.

"Damon, please keep your cool. The last thing we need is for Bonnie, Abby, and Melissa to be angry with us. Now promise me," Stefan looked at his brother with a pleading look.

"Don't worry Stefan I'm going to be the good little boy," Damon said mockingly as he threw his hands up feigning innocence wiggling his fingers and bucking his eyes as he assured his brother of his good behavior.

They flashed to the front entrance at three o'clock in the morning, and then knocked on the door. Melissa opened up the door and at the sight of Stefan the young woman leapt into his arms and squeezed him tightly and then allowed them entry; they all made their way to the living room where a worried and frazzled Abby paced the floor frantically.

"I hear you need a rodent eradicated," Damon said mockingly as he leaned against the door frame.

Abby stopped in her tracks and gave Damon a cold look.

Stefan turned around and rolled his eyes at Damon before addressing Abby.

"Has he tried coming back?"

"No. I don't know where he could be I just hope he hasn't killed anyone," Abby said wearily.

Stefan walked over to the sofa and sat beside Melissa. He rubbed her back tenderly and then asked her what had transpired.

"What happened," Stefan said passively.

"We were talking about him being a Vampire; I was trying to explain some of the things that he could expect from his body, and out of nowhere he grabbed me and kissed me. I pushed him away and said that I couldn't, and that's when he started repeating some of the things he said on the porch before the accident. Then he started saying crazy things like, if he killed people like my precious Salvatore's maybe I would want him," Melissa stopped for air.

"He tried flashing out of the house but I used my powers to prevent him from leaving. Abby heard the commotion and tried to help me subdue him but he was just too strong. I tried pulling him off of Abby and talking some sense into him only for him to push me away," She paused briefly. "I don't think he knew his own strength, because when I landed on the glass table a look of horror flashed over his face. Abby used the distraction to her advantage and that's when he got the upper hand and broke her neck," Melissa explained to Stefan dejectedly.

Damon and Stefan looked at each other angrily. They both wanted to rip Jamie apart, but the three little women had them by the balls.

"So what do you want us to do now, wait here for him to return and lock him up. What's the plan," Damon said unemotionally.

"We don't need your help," Abby said through clenched teeth.

"Ms. Abby we need them," Melissa said convincingly.

"Damon only knows how to kill and destroy. He doesn't believe in helping and rescuing."

"Ms. Wilson I give you my word, we won't hurt Jamie. We will only do what you ask of us," Stefan said trying to reassure the woman.

"Well first of all shouldn't you have Melissa spell the house against him," Damon asked.

"No Damon, this is his home, he can come and go as he pleases," Abby said with irritation.

"So he can come and break your neck whenever he pleases, got it," Damon said sarcastically.

Abby rolled her eyes at the Vampire and continued to rub a hole in the floor as she paced back and forth.

Damon just wished he could compel both women to come to the boarding house and leave Jamie to fend for himself. _Bonnie would never go for it._ He thought.

Everyone sat in silence for a moment while they waited for Jamie, and as luck would have it, the wait wasn't long. Jamie came back to the boarding house within an hour of the Salvatore's arrival.

"Well well, I see you didn't waste your time calling your boyfriend," Jamie said as he looked over at Stefan.

"Where the hell have you been Jamie," Stefan asked the man in a demanding tone.

"When the hell did you become my daddy," Jamie said looking at Stefan coldly.

"I don't care where you go, but you've got to get the hell out of here," Damon spat as he looked at Jamie ready to pounce on the new Vampire.

"This is my home and I am not going anywhere. I am not going to hurt Melissa or Abby. What happened earlier was a big mistake," Jamie paused. "Melissa, Abby I apologize for earlier."

Abby nodded at the boy suspiciously. She wanted to believe Jamie, but she felt like he might be uncontrollable.

"Where did you go Jamie," Melissa asked.

"I just went to the woods. I didn't hurt anyone. See Melissa, I am not the monster Stefan is. This guy went on a killing spree with Klaus. He rips the heads off of his victims after feeding. He has no control over his hunger. Is this the guy you really want to be with? He and Damon are single handedly responsible for Abby being a Vampire and countless other people in that town," Jamie said heatedly.

Melissa looked at Stefan in a way that he wasn't use to. He saw fear in her eyes; He saw doubt and disappointment. Panic set in, Stefan was seeing red and without warning Jamie began to buckle. He fell to the floor grabbing his head and started screaming. Damon looked to his younger brother in shock. Stefan's eyes were completely blacked over. He flashed over to his brother quickly to snap him out of the darkness.

"Stefan? Stefan," Damon said as he shook his brother.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME," Stefan shouted and then grabbed Damon by the collar and threw him up against the wall.

"STOP IT STEFAN," Melissa yelled.

Abby was in shock and frozen with fear at what she was seeing.

The Vampire kept going ignoring all the pleas around him. _How dare Jamie tell her about me?_ Stefan thought. The gray eyed man was hurt. Tears began to form in his black eyes as his lips began to quiver. Jamie lay on the floor bleeding from the orifices on his face.

Melissa swiftly walked over to the brown haired man and pulled profusely on his shirt for him to stop.

"Stefan you have to stop this," Melissa sobbed through every word.

"Pleeeese," the little Witch pleaded.

Damon and Abby watched the scene playing out in front of them in horror.

Melissa took Stefan by the face looking into his black eyes. He finally began to calm as his eyes transitioned back to their natural color. The gray eyed Vampire looked confused before looking at Melissa and began to play back all of Jamie's words.

"Now that you know what I am, what does this mean for us," Stefan said with fear as his chest moved up and down rapidly.

Melissa looked at Stefan with uncertainty.

"I don't know Stefan, I need some time to think about this."

Damon's body went limp. He was hurt for his brother.

Melissa and Stefan were lost in each other and hadn't noticed that Jamie was getting to his feet. The brown skinned man was quickly regaining his strength. He sneered at Stefan with a vamped up face. He wanted revenge. The new Vampire pulled the homemade stake from his back pocket and flashed towards Stefan. He was mere inches away from Stefan's heart, but was stopped dead in his tracks. Melissa looked at Damon in horror. Her mouth was open but the scream wouldn't escape.

Stefan watched Jamie fall to the floor stunned. He looked to his brother and then down at Jamie's heart clutched tightly in Damon's hand. Stefan saw the sick look on his brother's face. His big brother had saved his life, but at what cost?

"GET OUT GET OUT," Melissa finally found the words as she pushed on Damon violently. Stefan was still frozen.

Abby looked at Jamie's dead body on the floor still frozen.

Damon walked out of the house in a daze. The moment felt like an out of body experience. He heard Melissa screaming but was she real?

"I need to check on Abby," Damon mumbled as he turned around in circles on the porch. The poor man was lost. He had lost all sense of direction. Damon had become exhausted with just trying to decide where to go. He plopped down on the wooden swing and then looked down at Jamie's bloody heart.

He looked away from the bloody thing and then out to his surroundings, everything was blood red. He flashed out to the woods and found a tree to bury the man's heart. As he quickly dug the hole he pictured Bonnie and Natasha standing in the boarding house before he left.

Damon grabbed and pulled the hair on the top of his head in frustration and let out a loud growl. He quickly composed himself as he stuffed Jamie's heart into the earth. He believed if he buried the man's heart it would make his mistake disappear.

He's body went limp as he kneeled on the ground; a tear escaped his left eye as he looked intently at the man's blood on his hands. _I touch my daughter with these hands._ Damon thought. The raven haired man didn't give two shits about Jamie, but he broke his promise to the women he loved and that all but killed Damon's spirit.

BACKINSIDEMELISSAANDSTEFAN

"Melissa, I can fix this. Please, I love you Melissa," Stefan said pleading as he gripped the little Witches arms tightly to keep her from running away.

"Let me go Stefan. Please leave," Melissa sobbed.

"Okay, Okay, I will leave. Please just say you forgive me, Please Melissa," Stefan said the words laboriously as his chest moved rapidly.

Melissa snatched herself away from Stefan and turned her back to him.

"Please leave Stefan. I have to bury Jamie. I have to bury my momma," She dropped to her knees and cried.

Stefan kneeled to the floor and tried once more to hold her only for Melissa to push him away again. He stood up slowly and then looked at Abby.

"Abby…I am so sorry," Stefan said and then flashed out.

Stefan looked around frantically for his brother.

"DAMON! DAMON," he yelled.

Damon heard his brother call and flashed over to him.

"Yeah," Damon said dryly.

"Let's go," Stefan said calmly as he turned around quickly to face his brother.

"What about Melissa," Damon asked.

"She doesn't want me," Stefan said somberly.

"Well go drag her little ass out of the house and let's bring her with us," Damon flashed up to the house to get Melissa only to be stopped by Stefan.

"I love her too much to take away her will. She will come back to me. I have to believe in this love, I have to," Stefan said somberly.

Damon looked at his brother intently and then embraced him. Stefan cried like a baby on his big brother's shoulder.

~ ( - ) ~

The two brothers rode in silence back to the boarding house. Damon was saddened by what he had done. _I could have broken Jamie's neck; I didn't have to kill him_. He thought. All he could see was the young man taking away his little brother and he wanted him dead. He hoped his wife would understand, and then began to wonder how he would look into his little girl's eyes.

He looked to his brother sitting in the passenger seat, Stefan looked lost and he hated it. Damon's attention was brought to the ringing of Stefan's cell phone. The younger Salvatore looked down at his phone and then answered.

"Hello," Stefan said dryly.

Melissa took a deep sigh before speaking. "I forgive you Stefan, but your past scares me. Will you give me a little time," Melissa asked.

"I can give you all the time you need," Stefan said passively, but before he could say anything else, Melissa had hung up the phone.

"What is it little brother," Damon asked.

"It was Melissa. She said she forgives me, but she needs a little time," Stefan looked at his brother somberly as tears ran down his cheek.

"So does this mean she's still my girlfriend," Stefan looked to his big brother.

"Well duh," Damon said.

Stefan sniffled and giggled with happiness at his brother's response.

"Dude…get a tissue," Damon said mockingly and then smirked at his brother.

They had finally made it to the block of their home. Damon drove slowly as he pulled into the drive way at seven in the morning. The two sat in the car for a moment trying to decide on how to break the news to Bonnie.

"Damon I don't mind telling her."

The older brother sat in silence for a moment and thought about what his brother had said.

"Bonnie is my wife. I have so many things I need to tell her. I want to be the one; she needs to hear this from me," He paused. "She sent me to take care of the situation peacefully. I think she picked the wrong guy," Damon said as he smiled.

"She picked the right guy, you were just trying to protect me," Stefan placed a hand on his brother's shoulder as they smiled at each other.

"Let's get this over with," Damon said and then the two exited the car.

~ ( - ) ~

Damon had explained the entire incident to Bonnie in the front room of the boarding house. He left out nothing, even his little moment in the woods when he buried Jamie's heart and the guilt he felt.

Bonnie sat in silence as she let the details of their horrible night sink in. Damon had all but prepared himself for what would come. He knew she'd probably yell at him. He was also expecting to sleep on the couch and a whole list of other things. The thing he dreaded the most was not being able to make love to her. That would all but kill him.

Bonnie jumped off of the couch and ran do her husband. She hugged and squeezed him. She grabbed his face and pecked him sweetly on the lips.

"Are you going to be okay," Bonnie asked.

"I am now," Damon said before taking her into his arms again. He was in total shock; he was not expecting this reaction from his little bird.

"The fact that you felt guilty, and that you thought about me and Natasha, shows how much you want to do better."

Bonnie pulled away from Damon slowly and then walked swiftly over to Stefan.

"Oh my God, Jamie could have killed you," Bonnie said before kissing Stefan softly on the lips and then squeezing him tightly.

The innocent peck sent chills down Stefan's spine. _I should have near death experiences every day._ Stefan thought as he held Bonnie in his arms smiling with his eyes closed.

"What the fuck. Why the hell are you kissing him? I did all the hard work what the hell is wrong with you Bonnie," Damon spat.

Bonnie walked over to Damon and kissed him passionately and then rubbed his member gently.

"I will always reward you for trying to be a good boy," Bonnie whispered in his ear seductively.

"Really," Stefan said as he covered up his eyes.

Damon looked to his brother and winked.

"Stefan, you don't mind watching the children while I make sweet love to my wife do you," Damon said happily and then picked Bonnie up bridal style. He waited for his brother's response. Stefan waved the two off dispassionately not sparing them another look as he sat down on the couch. Damon then flashed himself and Bonnie upstairs.

AMONTHINAHALFLATERATTHEBOARD INGHOUSE

Damon watched his little woman with glee as she had awoken for the tenth day in a row with morning sickness. _Bonnie was worried sick about herself; she wasn't feeding on humans or animals so why was she puking up thick yellow stuff every morning._ She thought. She thought she was hiding her sickness from her husband but the blue eyed man was well aware of her morning sickness and the baby's heartbeat inside of her.

Bonnie climbed back in the bed with Damon at four in the morning. She cleared her throat and laid a cool towel over her belly.

"Hey, are you feeling okay," Damon said in a low husky voice as he rolled to his side and then rubbed Bonnie across her belly as he ran sweet kisses down the side of her face.

"Damon, I didn't want to worry you, but I think someone has put a spell on me or at the very least I'm sick or maybe even dying…."

Bonnie was cut off by Damon's hardy laugh.

"You are not dying Bonnie," Damon said as he looked down into amber eyes.

"Damon I've been very sick and you are laughing. Vampires don't get sick. Damon I could be dying and you are laughing at me," Bonnie said seriously with fear in her eyes.

"You are pregnant Bonnie," Damon said with a serious look on his face.

Bonnie sat up in the bed and looked at Damon curiously with big eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about," Bonnie's tone became serious.

Damon could feel the panic settling over the little Vampwitch. That's when he decided he should explain everything to her.

"Bonnie," Damon said as he grabbed her by the hands. "I used dark magic to help aid us with conceiving another c…"

Damon was cut off.

"You did what," Bonnie jumped off the bed.

"Damon this is not a good thing. We don't know the consequences of two undead supernatural beings having a child together. This can't be a good thing," Bonnie said skeptically.

"How can it not be a good thing Bonnie? I love you and you love me. You want another child and so do I," Damon explained as he used his hands to gesture to both of them.

Bonnie shook her head no. "I don't think this is going to turn out good for us."

Damon crawled out of the bed and walked over to Bonnie slowly. He rubbed her arms gently trying to calm her.

"Look…let's just get some rest and we can find out tomorrow if this is a good thing. First we have to make sure you are pregnant," Damon said, but he already knew the answer. He had keyed into the unborn child's first heartbeat. It was at two thirty in the morning four nights ago.

"How can we find out? It's not like I can piss in a cup. It's not like Meredith can test my blood. How, Damon," Bonnie said heatedly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Bonnie, please don't get upset, just calm down and relax, we will figure all this out in the morning. You need your rest," Damon wrapped his arm around her and led her to the bed. He tucked her in and then cuddled up next to her. _It had been a long time since I had a sleepless night; I hope this night is not the first of many._ Damon thought.

~ ( - ) ~

Meredith had a slow day at her clinic and allowed Bonnie and Damon to come in so she could see if Bonnie was indeed pregnant.

"Hey you guys, come on back," Meredith said as she directed the two back to the examining room.

She gave Bonnie a gown to put on and led them back to the room with the equipment. This time Meredith would conduct the test herself, since Bonnie's body was unable to provide the biological samples she needed.

Bonnie stretched her body across the table and exhaled an invisible gulp of air as she closed her eyes. Damon took her hand squeezing it and then kissed the back of it sweetly. Meredith ran the gel covered device across her stomach. The baby's heartbeat filtered through out the room like a drum beating.

"Oh my God," Meredith said in shock.

Damon was elated but he had to hide his happiness because Meredith and Bonnie were afraid of what they were hearing. He could see the uncertainty and fear in his little birds eyes.

The doctor then turned on the larger machine. She was anxious to see the child's growth. She ran the device over Bonnie's stomach gently. The raven haired woman looked at the screen stunned at what she was seeing.

"Oh my God. Oh my God," were the only words Meredith could find.

"What's wrong Meredith," Bonnie asked curiously.

"This baby is growing at a normal rate. She is growing at the rate of a human child. Bonnie you will carry this child for nine months. You will have a normal pregnancy." Meredith said excitedly.

"Meredith, should we have this baby, I mean can we abort without the fetus regenerating?"

Damon looked at his wife in disbelief. There was no way in hell he was going to let this child be terminated. No one was going to determine the life and death of his child but him.

"What do you mean should we have this child," Damon spat.

"Damon we need to learn if this is safe. We are dead, we are Vampire's there is a reason Vampire's can't procreate and we need to learn why. We have a responsibility to protect the people of this town."

"I don't give a **damn** about the people in this town," Damon said as he bucked his eyes at Bonnie.

"Yes you do Damon, you just don't want to admit it," Bonnie exclaimed.

Damon was mad as hell. This was exactly the reason he didn't want to tell Bonnie about what he had done. He knew her caring and selfless heart would get in the way of what they wanted and what the needed. He looked between Bonnie and Meredith and then stormed out of the room.

~ ( - ) ~

It was a tense ride home for Bonnie and Damon. The raven haired man didn't speak more than two words at a time. He answered her questions with one or two words answers and nothing more.

They pulled into the large drive of the boarding house hurriedly. They both wanted out of the car. They needed a break from each other.

"Great," Damon exclaimed as he spied Abby's car in the drive.

Bonnie couldn't wait for Damon to park the car; she needed her mother's guidance now more than ever. As soon as Damon stopped, she jumped out and flashed to the house.

"BONNIE WAIT? Got damn it," Damon spat.

Bonnie ran into the house. She was almost in tears. Abby looked up at her daughter and she could tell something was wrong.

"Bonnie baby, what's wrong," Abby said before flashing over to her daughter.

Melissa and Stefan quickly took notice.

Stefan hadn't seen Melissa in almost two months, he was saddened to have that moment interrupted but seeing Bonnie's face made him weary.

"I'm pregnant momma," Bonnie began to weep.

"Isn't this a good thing," Stefan said curiously.

"OH MY GOD," Abby said as fear settled over her face.

"You have to get rid of this child," Abby exclaimed.

"Over my dead body," Damon said coldly.

"That can be arranged," Abby said coldly as the two squared off.

A/N: Emily makes a surprise visit to an unlikely person and Bonnie. Melissa is learning about Stefan's past. Can she accept the hidden demon within?


	7. Chapter 7 I Promise

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. There was a lot of Defan, I know. I love the brother's when they are as one, and minus Elena…ugh!

Thank you all again for following, making the story a favorite, and leaving comments.

Please keep in mind this is an AU fan fiction.

_Character's owned by Alloy Entertainment, CW network, and L J Smith. _

_Story Starts Chapter 7: I Promise. _

Damon looked at Abby and smiled. She was trying to be hard but ended up looking adorable to the raven haired killer.

"Was that a threat or do you want to take me out for a drink? I'm confused." Damon, said as he smirked at Abby.

"Try stopping me from getting this monster out of my daughter and you'll find out soon enough." Abby, said sternly.

"No one's killing anyone." Stefan, said as he stood between the two angry Vampires.

"Abby, why would you want, Bonnie, to kill her child." Stefan, asked.

"Because they're vampires, and I know dark magic had to be at play in this conception. The witches will never allow such a thing to happen. I can't risk losing my child because, Damon, has to have another baby." Abby, paused. "If you had aborted, Natasha, and Junior, Bonnie, would still be human and could have given you all the children you wanted."

Damon, growled, loudly and then lunged for, Abby. Melissa, intervened by tossing, Damon, back into the wall.

Stefan, helped his brother up and then looked at, Abby, with a scowl.

"They're your grandchildren you bitch." Damon, spat.

"DAMON," Bonnie, said with warning.

"Mom how could you say something so cold. You said you loved them." Bonnie, said, with a wounded look.

"Bonnie, I do love them, and I wouldn't do anything that would change their existence, but since, Damon, and Stefan, have been in your life, they have caused you nothing but heartache." Abby, explained, passively.

"This is about, Jamie. Isn't it? Damon, was protecting his brother." Bonnie, said hysterically.

"There were plenty of things, Damon, could have done to stop, Jamie. He's a selfish, heartless, son of a bitch, and I'd love nothing more than to spit on his grave." Abby, said, vehemently.

Bonnie, walked over to her mother, slowly, looking into her eyes.

"Damon, did the best he could in that situation. It was self-defense. If, Jamie, had killed, Stefan, we wouldn't be having this conversation. You would pretend to really care about our loss but in reality you'd be happy if one of them died instead, or better yet if they both died. It would suit you just fine, wouldn't it? Well I'm glad it was, Jamie, and not, Stefan. They're my family and I'll do anything to protect them." Bonnie, glared at her mother.

"Am I your family?" Abby, looked at her daughter with a wounded look.

"Of course you are, but I won't let you hurt, Damon, and Stefan. I can't and I won't."

"Bonnie, I won't apologize for loving you, and wanting the best for you, but Damon, is not the best thing for you. He's reckless, selfish, and cruel."

"No…he is passionate and loving. He makes stupid decisions sometimes but don't we all. You abandoned me as a child, it was not your best decision, but I gave you a second chance, give, Damon, a second chance. That's all I'm asking."

Abby, looked at Damon, before speaking. "When you lunged for me were you going to kill me?"

"No Abby…I was going to break your neck, toss you up against the wall, the usual, but I could never take your life, no matter how annoying you are."

Melissa, giggled at, Damon's, response causing, Abby, to flash the girl a glaring look.

Abby, then looked at, Damon, she sighed. "I will make more of an effort to accept you into my family, but stop fucking me over, Damon."

Damon, nodded. Abby, picked up her purse and keys before addressing everyone.

"I am going to find some of my friends and see if they've heard anything about vampires having children. I don't think there is anything like it, but I'll see what I can find," Abby, hugged her daughter and then left the boarding house.

"Well I think I've had enough drama for the day. Melissa, would you like to take a walk with me?" Stefan, asked his girlfriend.

"Sure," Melissa grabbed her coat, and the two left, leaving, Damon, and Bonnie, alone.

The young married couple stood in the middle of the living room about twenty feet apart, stealing glances at each other, Bonnie, breaking the trance, before walking, swiftly to the stairs.

Damon, caught the caramel skinned girl by her arms, swinging her around to him.

"Thank you for standing up for me."

"You don't have to thank me, Damon, I love you, and I believe in you, but using dark magic to conceive a child with me was a big mistake."

"Are you saying you don't want the baby?" Damon, gave Bonnie, a sullen look, and then ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"I won't make any decisions until I hear from, Abby, but I don't think anything good can come from this. We should abort, and I hope you will support me." Bonnie, said docilely.

"Bonnie, I love you with all of my heart, but I won't let you kill our child." Damon, looked at, Bonnie, for a moment and then left the house in a huff.

Bonnie, stood in the foyer, staring at the exit. She sat down on the stairwell, closing her eyes for a moment. She wanted to feel happy about the child growing inside of her. She rubbed her belly. Her Vampire senses allowed her to feel the little flutters in her tummy. Bonnie's, eyes began to water as Meredith's words echoed in her mind, "**Bonnie ,you will carry this child for nine months. You will have a normal pregnancy." **_If only her pregnancy were normal._ She thought.

The vampire had longed from the moment she woke up as a Vampire to be normal, but she wouldn't be so selfish as to bring a child into the world that could hurt people. The young woman wanted nothing more than to have the child growing inside of her, but she had a duty to protect the town and she would do just that.

~ ( - ) ~

Stefan, and Melissa, walked around the property quietly. Melissa, was still letting Jamie's, last words get to her. Stefan, ripped the heads off of people. The thought scared, Melissa.

"You're pretty quiet over there. Penny for your thoughts?" Stefan, stopped by a tree, leaning against it.

"Stefan, did you really rip people apart?" Melissa, asked Stefan, with hesitation.

"I have…well had a hard time controlling my blood thirst. I still get tempted but it's getting better every day. I've done things that I'm not proud off, and I wish you wouldn't have learned about my past the way you did. I love you, Melissa, and I would rather die than hurt you. You do believe that, right," Stefan said as he looked to Melissa, waiting for her response.

"I do believe you, Stefan. I've lived with monsters, and I don't believe you are one of them. I just believed that you could do no wrong but now I find that you are just as complicated as your brother."

"Does that bother you, what I am?" Stefan, said, passively.

"No it doesn't bother me. You are the most beautiful monster I've ever seen." Melissa, and Stefan, giggled.

"So are you and Abby, spending the night?"

"I hadn't planned on it, but if you want me too I can."

"I would love that. It's been too long. Almost two months without seeing you all but killed me." Stefan, laughed and the two started walking again.

Melissa, let Stefan, walk a few steps ahead and then jumped on his back.

"Whoa…you weigh a ton little Witch."

Melissa, kissed him on the cheek and then Stefan flashed to the woods with her in tow. The little Witch screamed at the sudden movement.

~ ( - ) ~

Damon, was hurt by the fact that, Bonnie, didn't want their child; he found himself beating on Caroline's, door. He needed someone to talk to. He tried Rebekah's,, apartment but the Vamp was no longer living there. He banged on the door again.

"Hold your damn horses." Caroline, spat.

Caroline, opened up the door to a sullen looking, Damon.

"Damon." Caroline said, curiously.

"May I come in." Damon, said, politely.

"Yeah, sure." Caroline, stepped aside and allowed, Damon, entry.

Damon, collapsed onto the couch and without warning, he started sobbing. Caroline, was in shock. She didn't know how to address a crying, Damon; she had never seen him display this type of emotion.

The blonde placed her hand over her heart, she felt for, Damon. She went to touch him to give him comfort but was unsure of how to do it. She moved her hand in several positions in the air before Damon pulled her down onto the sofa and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and cried.

He cried for several minutes before sobering.

"Are you okay, Damon?"

"Yeah," Damon, said, as he sniffled.

"You crying, is so out of character, so I'm guessing you and Bonnie, had a big fight?"

"Who else would I be crying over Vampire Barbie." Damon, spat.

"Now there's the, Damon, we all know and love." Caroline, got up from the sofa before being pulled back down.

"Caroline, I'm sorry; I need someone to talk to."

"What's up, Damon?"

"Bonnie's. pregnant."

"WHAT!" Caroline, yelled, as she jumped to her feet.

Tyler, came flashing in to the room.

"What's wrong babe?" Tyler, said looking around the room ready to fight.

The wolf looked like he had just woke up from a deep sleep.

"Great. I said I wanted to talk to **you** not the entire neighborhood." Damon, said, as he pushed his eyebrows into his forehead.

"BONNIE'S PREGNANT!" Caroline was still yelling.

"Dude…how, Caroline, wants a baby." Tyler ,said sitting down on the coffee table in front of, Damon.

"I used dark magic to do it." he sighed. "Now, Bonnie, and Abby, want to get rid of the baby, because we are both Vampires they say no good can come of it."

They all sat in silence for what seemed like ions before, Damon, broke the awkward moment.

"I want this child so bad, if the baby comes from love how can it be a bad thing." Damon, said, somberly.

"Damon, I'm not trying to rain on your parade, but what if they're right? Neither one of you are living. You have no heartbeat. What would this baby be?" Tyler, said curiously.

"The baby has a heartbeat." Damon, looked between the two with a sullen face.

"Oh." Tyler, said.

"Damon you just need to tell Bonnie how you feel. If there's one thing I know about her, she loves you so much. She will do anything to make the people she loves happy."

"But that's it, Caroline. She wants to protect the people of this town, and if our child threatens that, she will put the people of this town before it?" Damon, said emotionally.

"Isn't that why you love her, Damon, because she's everything you're not? ,If Bonnie, feels like this is the right thing to do, you need to trust her decision and not fight her on this."

"No." Damon, shook his head. "There has to be another way, and besides we don't know if there are any consequences. No one has given me one good reason why we can't have this baby. I am not going to give up until someone can prove to me that this is truly a bad thing."

"That's a fair assumption. I mean if there is no proof, if no one can give you a reason why, you should fight for your kid." Tyler, said with confidence.

"Blondie, what do you think," Damon asked.

Caroline, looked between the two men in thought. She trusted Bonnie, and her decisions, but if she had the opportunity to give Tyler, a baby, she'd fight like hell for that baby. Caroline in good conscious couldn't tell the raven haired man to not fight for what was his.

"I say get in there and fight for your kid." Caroline, looked at Damon, and smiled.

"Thank you." Damon, said as he smirked at the blonde.

"Now what happened here today stays in this room, right," Damon looked between the young couple.

"Scouts honor." Tyler, assured the vampire.

"I promise your crybaby moment is safe with me." Caroline, giggled.

Damon, bucked his eyes at the blonde looking at her suspiciously. He wanted to kick his own ass for giving her ammunition to use against him later_._ "Well I'm feeling better, guess I better head out."

"What's the rush? Stick around and play Far cry three with me." Tyler, asked.

Damon, could tell the wolf was craving some male companionship. One look at Vampire Barbie and the blue eyed man decided to grace, Tyler, with his magnificent presence.

"Okay dude, fire it up." Damon, said as he took off his jacket, throwing it on the couch.

~ ( - ) ~

It was seven o'clock and Bonnie, found herself tired and craving a hamburger. She found the craving weird, especially since she was a Vampire and food did nothing for her. She had no craving for the stuff.

She fiddled around in their room with odds and ends and played with her children. Every time, Bonnie, would fold the clothes and put them in the drawer Junior would take them out and bring them back to his mother to fold again.

"Here momma...here." Junior, started his walk back to the drawer for more of, Damon's, underwear.

Natasha, on the other hand was drawing art on the bedroom walls.

"Look momma." the little girl said, with excitement.

"Junior, sweetie, don't pull the clothes out of the drawer. Here sweetie, let's take them to the drawer, see." Bonnie, walked the clothes over to the drawer with Junior, and watched as the boy put them in.

"Yaaaay," the boy clapped at his accomplishment.

"No writing on the walls Natasha, hand me the marker?"

"No mommy." the little girl took off running.

Bonnie, caught the little girl, picking her up and then blew on her tummy. Natasha, giggled.

Bonnie, wanted so badly to take a nap, so she called the little ones over and then laid them down in the bed with her.

"Lay down, Junior."

The little boy kept popping his head up and wiggling in the bed. Bonnie, was determined to get her some shut eye. The children's' movements started to calm, only for her thoughts to trail off to something else that wouldn't allow her to sleep.

She wanted to make her husband happy but she couldn't be selfish. She couldn't put their happiness above everyone else's safety. She thought of how happy they could be and then terrible thoughts began to drift into her mind. _I can't sleep, who am I kidding._ Bonnie, thought.

From the extra bodies in the bed, to her running thoughts about, Damon, and the new baby, and her craving for a burger, she would never get to sleep.

Bonnie, got up from the bed, grabbing her phone from her purse, she texted, Damon, to pick her up a burger before coming home. She dropped the phone in her purse but then doubled back when she realized that she could go for a milk shake as well. As soon as she hit the send button for the second time, she heard the doorbell to the boarding house ring.

She turned around and looked at her children who were both still wide awake. She grabbed her little ones and headed down stairs. Bonnie, and the children finally made it downstairs in enough time for Fourth of July.

"Hey mom, did you find out anything?" Bonnie, said as she opened the front door.

Bonnie, hadn't even let her mom through the door and was already asking questions.

"No…I didn't find out anything." Abby, said as she walked in to the house.

They all walked to the living room and then sat on the couch before, Abby, spoke.

"Bonnie, I've been thinking, maybe you should give this baby a chance. I mean no one has ever heard of anything like this. The child will probably in all likelihood be just as sweet and lovable as Junior and Natasha."

"Mom, I don't think that is a good idea. I don't see how this can be a good thing. By this baby being conceived with dark magic, I don't see how anything good can come of this."

They sat in thought before being interrupted by, Stefan, and, Melissa. The tan girl came through the room with a big burger in hand from the Burger Hut. Bonnie's, mouth began to water from the smell.

"Hey, Abby, did you find out anything?" Stefan, asked.

"No. My friends have never heard of a vampire witch baby,"

"Well that's a good thing, right? It means that I may have another little niece or nephew." Stefan, said. happily, looking over at, Bonnie.

Bonnie, smiled at the gray eyed man politely, but she wasn't as ecstatic as, Stefan, or, Damon.

Bonnie's, attention was easily distracted when, Melissa, took a big bite of her burger. For the first time in a long time, Bonnie, was craving something that wasn't blood. She flashed over to the woman and watched her with hungry eyes.

"Bonnie, are you okay?" Melissa, asked.

"Your burger smells so good." Bonnie, said with widened eyes and an agape mouth.

"Wow…this is awkward. Bonnie, do you want my burger." Melissa, asked.

"Yes." Bonnie, nodded her head and then giggled, happily.

Just as Bonnie, reached her hand out to grab the burger she keyed in on the voice coming from the foyer.

"I'M HOME!" Damon, shouted from down the hall.

Bonnie, flashed to, Damon, snatching the bag out of his hand and then savagely, bit into the burger.

Damon, watched his little wife in confusion and then smiled. Oddly, Damon, thought his woman's odd behavior was cute.

"Bon-nie, are you hungry sweetheart?" Damon, asked.

Bonnie, nodded as she smacked loudly on the burger.

"My body needs this. I can hear it thanking me for eating this burger." Bonnie, said as she spoke with a mouth full.

"I saw your mom's car outside. Did she find out anything?"

Bonnie, shook her head, taking another bite of her burger.

"Well while you devour the remains of that poor cow, I'm going to go speak with your mother." Damon, said, before leaving his wife with the burger.

"Good evening." Damon, addressed every one.

"Abby, what did you find on your little outing?"

"No one had anything negative to say about Vampires having a child together. No one was happy to hear that such a thing could happen, but they never heard of this happening before."

"So does this mean we have your blessing?" Damon, asked.

"If this is what you and Bonnie, want, I say go for it, but don't enforce your will on my daughter, just respect her decision. She is the one that has to carry this baby." Abby, said with a stern look.

"Hmm," Damon, said as he gave one nod to, Abby's, advice wearing a suspicious look on his face.

Well it's getting late, Melissa, you ready to get back on the road?" Abby, asked.

"I'm spending the night. Stefan, will bring me home tomorrow."

"Abby, we have enough room for you too. You don't have to drive home this late at night."

"Alright, I really don't feel like the long drive anyway. Will you show me to my room?"

Stefan, walked, Abby, to her room and Melissa, stayed behind and started playing with the children. Damon, sat on the couch and watched as, Melissa, played with, Natasha, and, Junior. He looked up when he noticed, Bonnie, coming to sit beside him. They looked at each other for a moment and smiled. She looked at, Damon, her face childlike, she played around with her hands in her lap; her husband was so beautiful to her.

Damon, looked at his wife innocently. His look was pleading. His eyes said to her what his mouth couldn't. Damon, grabbed her hand linking them together as his thumb rubbed the back of her hand.

"We're going to get through this, Damon." Bonnie, whispered.

Soft tears began to fall from, Damon's, eyes and in a blink of an eye, the raven haired man had disappeared upstairs. The brown eyed girl turned her focus to her children as she choked back tears.

~ ( -) ~

The boarding house and its inhabitants had finally settled in for the night. Stefan, folded down the comforter and the sheets to his bed as he prepared for his first time sleep over with, Melissa. Stefan, couldn't ever remember feeling so nervous. He and Melissa, had been together almost seven months, but he still got nervous with her. The gray eyed man gazed down at his shaky hands and wondered if his girlfriend was just as nervous.

Stefan, heard the bathroom door open; he looked to what was the most beautiful woman in the world to him.

"You look amazing in my t-shirt." Stefan, flashed, Melissa, a big smile.

"Thanks for letting me wear it. I dreaded sleeping in my too tight shirt. I need room to breathe when I sleep."

Melissa, jumped into the bed, and Stefan, climbed in behind her. When he first met, Melissa, he was confident. He would take her into his arms, kissing her with such passion, the tan girl would just melt right in his arms. Now he was like a kid in middle school with a supersized crush. Stefan, giggled to himself.

"What's so funny?" Melissa, asked.

"Oh nothing."

"It's something, Stefan, or it wouldn't have made you laugh.

"I was just thinking of how you make me feel like a boy on the playground pulling ponytails." The gray eyed man chortled.

"Wow…that's awesome." Melissa, sang.

They looked at each other wantonly. Melissa, had decided that this was the right time and moment to give herself to, Stefan.

"I want to be with you, Stefan."

They lay in silence before the grey eyed man got the courage to make his move. He kissed, Melissa, sweetly on her forehead and then continued his loving ministration down to her breasts. He took his time suckling and licking each breasts tenderly. He ran his tongue all around each nipple slowly, causing the little woman to quiver. He went back to, Melissa's, neck suckling it until he left his mark on her tan skin. He then licked his way down to her center. He used his fingers to spread her valley apart as he licked her precious nub and then around it.

He pushed his finger inside to massage her sweetly and then kissed her nub. He sat up on the bed and then removed his t-shirt slowly and then her panties. He looked down to the tan girl as she lay in bed with her eyes closed shaking, as chills traveled up her body.

He pulled down his pajama bottoms and then grabbed a condom from his drawer. With all the baby stuff going on, Stefan, thought it would be a good idea to have some around. He slipped the condom over his hardened member and lay between, Melissa's, legs as she lay spread eagle before him. The little Witch cradled her body as she prepared herself to be penetrated. Stefan, snuggled between her soft thighs and then whispered in her ear.

"I won't hurt you."

Stefan, pushed himself into, Melissa, slowly.

"Oh God…ummm." Melissa, moaned in pain as she dug her nails into, Stefan's, back as he began to break through her wall.

His member felt like a foreign intrusion. He had completely taken her breath away.

"When will this feel better…ugh." Melissa, asked, moaning, as she prayed to herself for the horrible pain to end.

"I'm half way there. I can stop if you want me too?" Stefan, said as he looked down into her amber eyes rubbing the sides of her face gently.

"No…I want this." She shook her head slightly, tears falling down the sides of her face.

Stefan, kissed her tears away and then kissed her on the lips letting them linger. He was finally inside of her; he snuggled against her, lying still for a moment, allowing her to adjust to him. He began to move in and out of her slowly. He took shallow strokes inside of the woman. He wanted her first time to be a good experience. He fought the powerful urge to pound into the little woman.

Stefan, took his cue from, Melissa's, moans. His movements had finally become enjoyable for her. He propped himself up with his hands and pulled all the way out of her and then slid back into her, bottoming out. He continued his long strokes into his girlfriend. He wanted nothing more than to take her from behind, but not on her first time.

He snuggled up against the woman, wrapping his arms around her, cradling her into his arms as he gripped the back of her neck. He loved the warmth of her soft body against his as he drove into her, vigorously. The wonderful feeling had made itself to the forefront of his member. He grunted and moaned as, Melissa, panted and moaned louder and louder.

Melissa, moaned louder and louder as she lifted her head up letting her soft lips and warm breath rub against, Stefan's, shoulder as he continue to pound into her. She rubbed and dug into Stefan's, back causing the vampire's black veins to swim. He moaned and panted along with, Melissa. _I know Damon hears me, great! _He thought.

Stefan, couldn't stop the involuntary moaning as, Melissa's, center so cruelly throbbed and clenched against his member.

Stefan's, release had hit him. He bottomed out into her and then grabbed the back of her knee to spread her legs further apart as he came.

"Ummm," Stefan, moaned as he buried his head into the pillow gripping the back of, Melissa's, leg tightly as he rotated gently into her tight hot center, driving out his sweet release.

He moved into her slowly until the wonderful moment ended. He kissed, Melissa, on her neck sweetly and then looked in her eyes before telling her he loved her. She said the words back as she pushed the hair from her forehead breathing, erratically. Stefan, rolled over to his side, putting his front to her back cradling her into his arms.

Melissa, felt cool due to the exposure of her upper body from the beads of sweat and the coolness of the room.

"Are you cold?" Stefan, asked as he pulled the comforter over her.

He smiled big and bright at the fact that he had consummated his relationship with, Melissa; he was happy about it. He ran sweet kisses down the side of her face. The two fell fast asleep as they lay there in pure bliss.

~ ( - ) ~

Damon, and Bonnie, lay in bed wide awake. The raven haired man looked at the ceiling intently, with his head propped up on his arm. The only joy he felt at the moment was when he heard his brother deflowering the little witch. _Note to self, make fun of Stefan, for moaning like a little girl._ Damon, thought as he smiled to himself.

Bonnie, lay on her side of the bed still mulling over her decision to terminate her pregnancy. A baby conceived with dark magic spelled trouble. She was also troubled with the thought that she could lose, Damon. _He wants this child but how far is he willing to go?_ She thought.

"Are you sleep?" Bonnie, asked, softly.

"No."

"Do you want to talk?" Bonnie, asked.

"Are you keeping the baby?"

"I can't." Bonnie, answered.

"Then there's nothing to talk about. You've made up your mind and there's nothing I can do to change it."

Bonnie, was desperate for, Damon's, affection, not to mention she was started to feel horny.

She moved slowly over to him and then massaged his member through his pajama bottoms. The vampire never moved a muscle as his wife kissed his cheek and rubbed his face passionately.

"Do you mind, I'm not in the mood." Damon, said, coldly.

Bonnie, threw herself back against the bed in frustration.

"I'm your wife, Damon, not some chic you are shacking up with." Bonnie, said, heatedly.

Still she got nothing from the blue eyed vampire.

Bonnie, began to cry.

She didn't try to hide the fact that she was crying from, Damon. She was hoping it would inspire some emotions from the raven haired vampire. Bonnie, flashed to the living room. She cuddled up on the couch, wrapping herself tightly with the throw, and continued to cry. Her sadness began to turn to anger. She knew exactly what, Damon, was doing. He was manipulating her in seeing things his way and she hated it. She would give into all his wants but this time she couldn't. Something inside her just wouldn't let her feel right about her pregnancy.

"May I sit down?" Damon, said, in a low husky voice.

Bonnie, looked over to her husband and nodded.

"When you were pregnant with, Junior, and Natasha, you were so willing to keep them even when you thought they were both, Stefan's, but now that you know this child is mine, you won't fight for it, why?" Damon, dragged out the words as if it hurt to bring up the past or to even accuse, Bonnie, of not loving him enough to keep his baby.

"You think I don't want this baby, Damon? I do, I want it with all my heart, but I don't feel good about the way we conceived this child. I am afraid, Damon. If I see this child I won't be able to end its life. So if this child turns out to be the devil himself, I will love it, and fight for it."

"But the chances with, Nat, and Junior, were the same. There's still a chance one of them can turn out evil and do terrible things." Damon paused. "Remember when you chastised me about my poor decisions and how they had terrible consequences, what if you killing this baby is the wrong choice. This baby could be the best thing to happen to us and you'll never know if you kill it."

"Damon, having this baby is a bad decision and it can create terrible consequences for us and everyone else."

"How do you know that Bonnie?"

"Because I feel it, Damon."

"Okay…the same night when you told me my choices were bad you also said there are always other choices. Allow this baby to be born, Bonnie, I know we can conquer whatever comes our way, don't do this." Damon, got down his knees, pleading with, Bonnie. Tears dropped from the man's blue eyes and his lips began to quiver.

In that moment, Bonnie, thought she would die from a broken heart. She took, Damon's face into her hands and then kissed his forehead with a soft wet linger kiss. She looked into his weeping eyes, intently. The raven haired man went from a sprinkle of tears to full on crying. He tried hard to stop the tears, from biting his bottom lip to squeezing his eyes, to balling up the throw into a fist.

"Ahhhh," Damon, growled into Bonnie's chest.

"I will do this for you. I will do anything for you, Damon, please don't cry." Bonnie, cradled, Damon, into her arms, kissing his forehead, sweetly.

She then looked down to the bracelets that were given to her and, Damon, by Klaus. They _made it through that moment together, and they would get through this too._ She thought.

Damon, was right. The chances of this baby being good were highly likely. They could always work through whatever together. Junior, and Natasha, weren't out of the woods yet. They could end up being their worst nightmare. Bonnie, had to be selfish for once in her life and take a chance on her happiness alone. She was brought back to reality by the sound of, Damon's, voice.

"I know this is not an easy decision for you, but I promise, if this child turns out to be the devil himself, I will take it down with no discrimination. I won't let it harm anyone in this town. This is my promise to you." Damon said with conviction, tears falling from his red puffy eyes.

LATERTHATNIGHT

"Wake up." A voice kept calling to, Meredith.

Meredith, woke from the bed and walked around her house looking for the perpetrator. A light came on in her bathroom. Meredith, walked into the room slowly and there in the mirror was, Emily Bennett.

"I won't hurt you."

"Who are you?"

"I'm. Emily Bennett. I need your help."

"You have to convince, Bonnie, to terminate the child. I need you to terminate this pregnancy?"

"I can't do that, I won't do that." Meredith, proclaimed.

"Take my hand." Emily, held her hand out to the woman.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Just trust me." Emily, said, politely.

Emily, took Meredith, to Mystic Falls in the future; she took her through different times of Bonnie, and Damon's, child's life. Meredith, saw pure horror. She saw an elementary boy feeding on his classmates, a middle school boy feeding on his classmates, a senior boy feeding on his classmates. Everywhere the little boy went he consumed everything and everyone around him.

The last image, Meredith, saw before being transported back to the present was the image of everyone in the boarding house dead. Bonnie's, lifeless body dropped to the ground, slowly, as the child drained his mother dry and then ripped out her heart.

Meredith, was back in her apartment standing in the middle of her bathroom, and the child's black eyes stuck with her; the child's eyes were a dark abyss of nothing but pitch black and emptiness. Bonnie, and, Damon, had run from town to town trying to hide their shame only to meet their bitter end.

"What will the baby be?" Meredith, looked at, Emily, still in shock.

"Soulless." Emily, said hauntingly, before disappearing into the night leaving, Meredith, alone with her fears.

~ ( - ) ~

"Wake up." Bonnie, woke to the sound and site of, Emily.

"Take my hand." Emily, said.

"No. I know what you want and I won't kill my baby." Bonnie, said in a demanding tone.

"Take my hand. I won't go away until you at least see what your decision will bring."

Bonnie, took her hand. She had took the same tour as, Meredith, and she was sick at the end of it. Emily, brought her granddaughter to the living room to give her privacy.

"What's wrong with my baby." Bonnie, said, hysterically as she cried.

"Your child has no soul, Bonnie."

"Damon, won't allow him to live if he's evil, he promised me."

"Damon, isn't the problem, you are the problem. You're the parent who can't let go of the monster. It is you that keeps giving him hope that your son will change. You will be the reason for, Damon's, demise."

"I will never let my child hurt the people of this town or anyone else, and once I tell him about your vision he'll never be able to go through with having this baby." Bonnie, exclaimed.

"Like you took care of, Damon, for killing those forty one people when he was angry with what, Klaus, did to you? When it comes to the people you love, Bonnie, you are extremely, prejudicial."

Bonnie, looked at the woman with a sick look on her face. She knew Emily was right.

"And yes he will, because he believes you and, Natasha, can fix anything. Well you can't, Bonnie. End this, or I won't be able to stop the terror that awaits you and your friends." Emily, said, coldly.

Bonnie, dropped to her knees and cried as she folded herself up on the floor. Emily, vanished from the room leaving a devastated, Bonnie, behind.


	8. Ch8 SLEEPING WITH A BROKEN HEART

A/N: I know the last Chapter was pretty sad, and sorry to say, there are more sad times to come before the gang has their very happy ending, because we all know the ending will be a happy one.

Sit back and enjoy the ride with me.

Love you guys!

This story is an AU fan fiction.

Unfortunately, my editor will be out of pocket, so it may be a month before I can upload my next chapters. I don't want it to be this way, so I am going to try real hard to find a new editor so that I can keep updating weekly, if at all possible.

I have no patience, so I dare not ask people to wait.

_Characters owned by cw network lj smith and alloy entertainment. _

_Story starts Chapter 8: Believe in me._

Bonnie lay on the living room floor and continued to cry. She was devastated by what Emily told her. Her first thought was not to believe the woman, but Emily saw her unborn child's future, just as she had seen the future of Natasha and Junior. Emily would have never intervened if she knew that everything would be okay.

"Bonnie, what's wrong," Damon said as he helped his wife up from off the floor.

Bonnie's crying had finally awakened the raven haired man.

"Emily just came to see me," Bonnie said somberly.

Damon turned away from Bonnie; he already knew what his wife was going to say. He had made up in his mind that he didn't want to hear some dead Witches warning. He was going to fight for his child no matter what the consequences were. There was nothing he and his family of three couldn't handle. Damon believed that to his very core.

"We have to get rid…," Bonnie was cut off.

"No," Damon said as he shook his head.

"We're not going to kill this baby," he said in a stern low husky voice looking at the fireplace intently.

"I saw him; our son is going to be a monster. I saw him kill me," Bonnie said with fear.

"It's a boy," Damon said curiously taking a hard swallow as he looked at Bonnie achingly.

Bonnie nodded yes.

"Damon we can't keep this baby. I won't allow everyone in this town to die. I won't allow you, my children, my mom, my dad, Stefan, and my friends to die."

"Look at me," Damon said taking Bonnie's face into his hands.

"I believe in something bigger than Witches, Vampires, and Werewolves and Emily's vision. She may have been right about Finn and Elijah, but I believe **we** can change our baby's destiny. Don't you believe in me…us," Damon said pleadingly.

"I do believe in you Damon, but I am not going to have this baby, and I need your support."

Damon looked at Bonnie for a moment and then snatched himself off the couch. The Vampire was incredibly angry. _Think. Think. Think._ Damon thought. The raven haired man couldn't believe what he was about to do. For the first time in their marriage he was going to manipulate Bonnie to see things his way. He was going to give her an ultimatum. He wanted the child so badly that he was willing to put his little birds love for him on the line.

He was selfish and he knew it. She was selfless and he knew it. He knew that she would lay her life down on the line for him, and for the ones she loved; he was going to play to her weakness. _What if this backfires_? Damon thought. The raven haired man ran a hand through his hair in frustration then looked down at his wife angrily.

Bonnie looked like a little lamb ready for slaughter and he was the lion ready to eat her alive.

"If you kill this baby, you kill me, you kill us. I can't be with someone who doesn't believe in me," Damon said with tight lips.

Bonnie got to her feet slowly. "I do believe in you Damon but I won't have this baby. I can't and I won't. I need you stand with me on this?" Bonnie had set her own ultimatum.

_Fuck!_ Damon thought.

"Well than sign the divorce papers before you get on Meredith's table because I'm done," Damon said through tight lips. He was daring Bonnie to call his bluff.

"I'll go pack my things," Bonnie said indifferently and then marched up the stairs.

She flashed up to her room to the closet. Bonnie was dying inside but she had to keep moving to avoid feeling the pain. She grabbed the suitcase from the top shelf using her magic. She flashed around the room emptying her drawers quickly into the large suitcase. _I need another suitcase for Natasha and Junior's things._ She thought nervously as her eyes began to water.

Bonnie headed to the closet to grab another suitcase, and when she looked up, she saw Damon removing her things from the suitcase and placing them back into the drawers. The storm raging in her started to calm. _He wants me to stay. He will support my decision._ Bonnie thought. A slight smile formed on her face and her spirits started to lift, only for Damon to shatter them again.

"You don't have to leave. I don't want you to have to tote the children all over town, I will leave," Damon said calmly with his hands on his hips.

"This is your damn home Damon. I'll leave," Bonnie spat.

"It became a home when you moved in it, but if you are going to leave and kill my baby. I can't be here in this place," Damon said heatedly.

"I'm going to go sleep on the couch. I'll pack my things after I say goodbye to the children in the morning," Damon said nonchalantly.

Damon walked out of the room closing the door behind him leaving a devastated Bonnie. She plopped down on the bed. She wanted to cry but she was all out of tears. So much had happened to little Vampwitch within the last twenty four hours, that she was numb from the pain.

~ ( - ) ~

It was nine o'clock in the morning. Damon had lain on the couch since three o'clock that morning wide awake. He couldn't explain what he was feeling, but something inside of him was telling him that his unborn child would be the sweetest little thing. Something in him was telling him to fight for the little boy. _I can't give up._ Damon thought. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a figure approaching him. He looked up to find a naked teenage girl.

She was Bonnie's height, with latte skin, wavy raven locks that came down to her waist, and silvery blue eyes. She looked as if she could have been twelve to fourteen years of age.

Damon saw Natasha in the girl. Everything told him she was his, but the same voice that told him she was his was the same voice that denied it. There was no way in the world the universe would take his little princess from him so soon.

"W…w…who are you? How did you get in here," Damon said curiously in a low husky voice as he got to his feet slowly addressing the naked adolescent.

"Hello Daddy, I'm your daughter, Natasha," the girl said calmly.

Damon snatched a throw off the couch and covered her up.

"W…w…what," Damon stammered for the words as he looked the girl in the eyes intently.

"I'm your daughter," the girl said nervously.

The raven haired man grabbed his chest and then looked around the room confused.

"This can't be happening," Damon whispered.

Without warning the blue eyed man rushed to his little girl's room, because _the girl downstairs is a lie._ Damon thought. There was no way in hell the universe could take away his precious toddler.

He burst through the door to his daughter's bedroom and threw back the sheets of her bed, and there in the bed was his daughter's pajama's. They were ripped apart; they looked like someone had grown right out of them. His thoughts quickly drifted to Junior. He swiftly left the room bumping into Stefan on the way.

"Damon," the younger brother called after his frantic looking brother.

Damon burst through the door of Junior's room and almost fainted.

"Damon y…," Stefan stopped in mid-sentence.

"Oh my God," Stefan said to the teenage boy sleeping in his son's bed.

Stefan walked over to the boy slowly, with a wild look on his face and shook his shoulder gently. The boy opened his eyes and looked up at Stefan.

"Hey, dad."

Stefan hit the floor with a thud. The boy rose up from the bed and scratched the top of his head as he looked down at his dad on the floor before looking back up at Damon.

"Hey Uncle Damon," Junior said in a husky voice still half sleep.

Damon walked out of the room like a zombie without saying a word closing the door behind him. He walked slowly to his bed room and woke Bonnie.

"Bonnie, Bonnie, wake up sweetie," Damon said sweetly to his wife as he gently shook her.

Bonnie opened up her eyes and looked at her husband. She was nervous, afraid of what the raven haired man might say.

"What's wrong Damon?"

"You need to come down stairs," Damon said with a stoic look on his face.

Damon grabbed Bonnie by the hand and led her down stairs. She was too aware of his touch. She was coming unglued as she looked down at his hand touching hers, but she couldn't let her husband see that she was melting inside. She had to stick to her guns and do what was right for the safety of the people of Mystic Falls and her family.

Bonnie rubbed her belly unconsciously as she walked downstairs with her husband. The raven haired man's touch caused her to feel a weird tingling sensation in her tummy. _Damon made love to me; he put this beautiful baby inside of me. I'm carrying Damon's baby. _She thought.

The Vampwitch became angry with herself; she had to push that beautiful thought to the back of her mind. _This baby is a monster._ She thought, and as Bonnie's thoughts begin to drift off to other depressing thoughts, the two of them were down stairs, and her eyes drifted to the most beautiful girl she'd ever laid eyes on.

Bonnie knew who the girl was immediately.

"Natasha," Bonnie whispered with a stunned look on her face.

"It's me momma. Don't be afraid," the girl said innocently.

Bonnie walked over to the child slowly; she took Natasha by the hands and smiled at her.

"I can never be afraid of you. I love you pumpkin," Bonnie said as she took the girl into her arms.

"Mom?"

Bonnie turned around quickly to the unfamiliar male voice. The young mother's mouth flew open. There stood the most handsome boy. He was mocha skinned with silvery gray eyes and bronze colored wavy hair

"Junior," Bonnie said stunned and then walked swiftly to the boy throwing her arms around him.

"Come here Natasha," Bonnie took both teenagers in her arms and squeezed them tightly and began to weep with tears of joy and sadness. She was saddened that she had lost all those precious little baby moments but happy because she still had her children. Bonnie couldn't bear the thought of having to give up another child.

Damon and Stefan looked at each other and then Back at Bonnie and the children. The older Salvatore looked at his very happy brother with a scowl. The younger brother didn't seem to have a care in the world. He seemed to be perfectly fine with having a teenage child, but for the raven haired man, he felt like he just lost everything.

Damon's dark side was creeping in with a vengeance. The little toddler was his saving grace and now she was gone. He wanted to kill everything moving. The ticking in his jaw started immediately.

He glared at his family as they embraced and smiled at each other. And as if on cue, Bonnie turned around looking deep into the raven haired man's eyes and smiled, but she couldn't put a smile on his face. He rolled his eyes at Bonnie and swiftly made his exit from the room.

~ ( - ) ~

Everyone sat around the kitchen table watching Junior and Natasha eat. Stefan, Melissa, Abby, and Bonnie interacted with the children while Damon stood against the kitchen counter sipping on his coffee. He looked at Natasha intently. _Who is she?_ He thought.

Damon was curious about the beautiful girl who was the spitting image of him. The Vampire thoughts went from curious to sad. He knew he needed to stay and get to know his teenage daughter but he had to pack and leave. Leaving was the only way he could get Bonnie to believe in him. This would be the first time his and Bonnie's love would really be tested, and Damon wanted them to prevail.

He slipped out of the kitchen unnoticed flashing up to his bedroom and started packing his things. He packed his suitcase slowly and hoped with all his heart Bonnie would stop him. He longed for her to say she was keeping the baby and that she believed in them, and not a dumb ass vision from a dead witch.

Then his thoughts started to drift to the little girl he once held in his arms. Tears escaped his eyes as his lips began to quiver. He stopped what he was doing and plopped down on the bed squeezing his eyes tightly with his right hand._ I'm losing everything. _He thought.

Not only did he lose his little toddler, he would be losing a son. A son he would never get to meet. Those three things combined made Damon want to do bad things. He was seeing red. He stood up looking menacingly in thought and was suddenly interrupted.

"Please don't go daddy," Natasha said as she fiddled with her hands.

Damon looked up to his daughter in awe. The raven haired man's evil thoughts started disintegrate at the sight of his daughter. Natasha stood before him wearing her mother's long sleeved winter white baby doll dress and brown leather knee high boots. The girl appeared to be an angel to her father with her silvery blue eyes and raven hair draped across the winter white dress.

"I know you are afraid of me. I can feel it. I love you daddy. I won't hurt you. Can you ever love me? You must think I'm a freak," Natasha said as tears began to stream down her face and her lips began to quiver.

"No," Damon shook his head as he walked swiftly to the girl holding out his arms to her. He cradled her to his chest and kissed her forehead sweetly as her rubbed her back tenderly.

He rested his head on his daughter's as he squeezed her tightly to him. A tear slipped from his right eye and a smile began to form on his face before taking his daughter's face into his hands and looking deeply into her eyes.

"These blue eyes just keep on saving me," Damon said as he stared into his daughter's eyes intently.

"I love you. You are my beautiful angel; I guess I am just sad because I'll never see all those years in between. You went from an infant to a teenager in two seconds flat," He smiled at her. "Stop growing," Damon taunted. "And you are not a freak. I don't want to hear you speak that way, ever again. Understood?"

Natasha nodded yes.

"Why are you leaving if you don't hate me?"

"Your mother and I just need some time apart."

"How can you live without her?"

"I can't, but I'm going to try," Damon forced out a smile and sighed deeply.

"Are you going to come and visit me?"

"Every day," Damon smiled at her and then hugged her again.

"Where will you go?"

"Stefan still has his condo outside of town, I'll probably stay there," Damon said.

"So I can come and stay with you every weekend, me and Junior?"

"Sure," Damon said before kissing her forehead and then eased out of her arms to finish packing.

Natasha sat down on the bed and watched as her father packed. She looked at him in awe as she rested her cheek in her hand and her elbow on her knee. _My daddy,_ Natasha thought as she smiled at him. Damon was all too aware of the eyes on him. He turned and winked at his daughter before pinching her chin and fiddling with the ends of her hair. They both looked up when they heard a light tapping on the door.

"Hey," Damon said with a tolerant look on his face to Bonnie as she leaned against the door.

"Hey, Natasha, do you mind if I talk to your dad for a moment?"

"Sure mom," Natasha said before leaving the room swiftly.

"Damon, please don't leave," Bonnie said with watery eyes.

"Are you keeping the baby?"

Bonnie looked at Damon and didn't speak.

"It's best I leave Bonnie. I don't know how I am going to be able to look at you if you go through with killing my son. I can't do this. I need you to believe in me, in us," Damon said with conviction.

"And I need you to trust me Damon. I need you to stand beside me and stop making this about me and you when it's really about the safety of this town and the people we love," Bonnie said emotionally.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THESE PEOPLE BONNIE! FUCK THEM," Damon shouted as black veins swam underneath his eyes.

"What about Caroline, Tyler, Matt, Elena, and Stefan? What about me Damon? Our son kills me. He kills me Damon and he kills you. Is that what you want," Bonnie said heatedly.

"We are in control over our own destiny Bonnie. Visions and Destiny all that shit can change, it just takes one thing to be different than someone's vision and things change," Damon said with confidence speaking with his hands as he pushed his face into Bonnie's.

"Damon we c…," Bonnie was cut off.

"I'm done talking about this Bonnie. You know where I stand. When you decide to believe in me again, come find me. I'll be at Stefan's condo outside of town. Now if you will excuse me, I need to finish packing," Damon turned his back on Bonnie and threw his things in the suitcase.

Bonnie stiffened up in anger and left the room in a huff.

~ ( - ) ~

"Stefan, mom, may I speak with you," Bonnie said somberly.

"Sure."

"Yes sweetie."

They walked out onto the patio. Bonnie stood and looked out to the back yard. Stefan watched Bonnie carefully and Abby rubbed her daughter's back as if she could tell she was hurting.

She began to speak and then closed her mouth. Bonnie was finding it hard to tell them about everything.

"Emily came to visit me last night," Bonnie said as she looked out to the yard in a daze.

"What did she say," Abby said.

"The thing in me is a monster. It kills all of us. In the vision she showed me, Damon and I went from town to town with no relief. He killed without discrimination, no one was safe. His eyes…his eyes were void, there was nothing there. He was born with those eyes. I'm carrying the devil inside of me," Bonnie said in a daze.

"Bonnie you can't have this baby," Abby said demandingly.

"I know, but Damon still wants me to go through with having him. He seems to think we can change Emily's vision. Emily would have never come to me if there was another way," Bonnie paused. "Damon is leaving me; he wants a divorce if I go through with terminating the baby."

"No, you two can't abandon each other in a time like this. I will talk to him, don't worry about a thing," Stefan pulled Bonnie into an embrace.

Bonnie wanted to cry but she couldn't find the tears.

"Thank you Stefan," Bonnie said somberly as she melted into Stefan's chest.

~ ( - ) ~

"Come in," Damon said to the person knocking on his door.

"Hey," Stefan said as he looked at his brother.

"So I'm guessing Bonnie told you the good news?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't call it good news, more like divesting," Stefan paused. "You can't leave Bonnie Damon. You two have to work this out."

"We can…once she agrees to have the baby."

"You're being unreasonable. You're asking her to go against everything she believes in, everything she feels, and against Emily's warning," Stefan said as he sat down on the bed resting one foot on the bed rail and the other on the floor as one hand rested on the bed.

"No Stefan, I'm asking her to trust and believe in me. Something tells me that this is all going to work out," Damon said with conviction.

"At what cost to other people's lives Damon," Stefan asked.

Damon looked at his brother passively.

"I feel it in my gut that having this baby is the right thing to do," Damon said assuredly.

"And your gut feelings are always right, have you every stopped to think that you think this is right because you want it so badly. Yeah, so the kid will be yours, but he will be a monster. He won't be someone you can play baseball with Damon. He will be a killing machine. Is that what you want? Is that what you want for Bonnie, for Natasha?"

"Damn it Stefan, Can you not see any god damn thing my way," Damon spat.

Stefan got to his feet and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He looked at his brother for a moment. His older brother needed someone to believe in him, standing in Damon's presence made Stefan want to believe too.

"Stefan, all I am asking from you is for you to believe in me…please," Damon said pleadingly as he placed his hands on his brother's shoulders. They searched each other's faces for a moment. Stefan took his brother's face into his hands and rested his forehead to his.

"Okay Damon, I'll go talk to Caroline and ask her to talk to Klaus. He's been around for a thousand damn years, surely he knows something," Stefan said as he patted his brother on the shoulder and then turned to leave the room.

"Hey," Damon said stopping his brother from exiting.

"Can I have the key to your condo. I kind of need a place to stay," Damon said flashing his brother a little smile

~ ( - ) ~

Bonnie listened at the door as Stefan and the children said goodbye to Damon. Her daughter took her father's leaving hard. Bonnie hated seeing her daughter sad. She wanted nothing more than to stop that man from leaving, but she had to think of others and not her own happiness. Terminating her pregnancy would be best for all of them.

_Why have a child only to kill him? What is the honor in that_? _This will be much easier on us emotionally. _Bonnie thought.

Natasha came back in to the house and looked at her mother intently with watery eyes.

"I hope you don't blame me for your dad leaving," Bonnie said passively.

The daughter hugged her mother lovingly.

"What's this for?" Bonnie asked.

"You two will be together again soon," Natasha kissed her mother on the cheek and walked away swiftly.

~ ( - ) ~

Stefan and Melissa were on their way to Caroline's house. The gray eyed man had filled Melissa in on Bonnie and Damon's predicament. He was so proud of how passionate his girlfriend was about getting Damon and Bonnie back together. They pulled up to Caroline's apartment and quickly made it to her door and rang the doorbell.

"Coming," Caroline yelled.

Caroline opened the door to Stefan Salvatore. She fumed before letting the man have a piece of her mind.

"What the hell are you doing on my doorstep you pig," Caroline spat.

She hadn't seen the man since the day of the wedding. Caroline was all but ready to let the brown haired man have it, but once he told her that Bonnie and Damon had split, she opened her home to him and the tan skinned woman.

"Spill it asshole," Caroline spat.

"Nice seeing you again too Caroline," Stefan smiled and then giggled.

"And who are you," Caroline said as she addressed the little Witch.

"I'm Melissa, it's nice to meet you," she extended her hand nervously to Caroline and they shook.

"So what's going on," Caroline asked.

"Emily came to visit Bonnie. The baby won't have a soul. Damon wants Bonnie to still have the baby, but Bonnie wants to get rid of it."

"Oh My God, Damon really wants this baby. I can't believe this is happening," Caroline said gloomily.

"And it gets better," Stefan said.

"What," Caroline said curiously.

"We woke up this morning to two teenagers."

"My god babies are teenagers," Caroline stood up quickly with a stunned look on her face. "Wow," Caroline sat back down slowly as if the wind had been knocked out of her.

"So what do you need me to do," Caroline asked.

"I need you to talk to Klaus."

"Hell no," Tyler spat. The werewolf had finally found his voice.

"Please Tyler, I need to know more about this baby, I've got to help my brother. Klaus has been around a long time he may have heard or knew of two Vampires in this same dilemma."

"Babe you comfortable with this," Tyler sat down beside Caroline looking at her intently.

"No, but I'll do anything to help Bonnie and Damon out of this situation."

"Alright, I'll talk to Klaus."

"Great, and by the way, I think you two should get to know the new woman in my life. Caroline, Tyler, this is my girlfriend Melissa."

Tyler and Caroline looked at each other in shock.

~ ( - ) ~

"Hey Elena," Bonnie said to her friend as she opened up the door.

"I'm so glad you could make it," Bonnie said somberly.

"Well yeah Bonnie, I can't let you be alone at a time like this," Elena said in a raspy voice.

"Where are the kids? I want to see them. I can't believe they're teenagers."

Bonnie flashed to the stairwell and called for Natasha and Junior. They flashed downstairs to their mother.

"Yes ma'am," they said in unison.

"I want you two to meet my good friend Elena."

"Elena, meet Natasha and junior."

"Oh my God," the raven haired girl said as she stood to her feet covering her mouth in shock.

She flashed over to Natasha and Junior. She ran her fingers through Natasha's beautiful long raven locks.

"You look like your father," Elena giggled and then squeezed the girl tightly.

She stepped in front of Junior. The little boy had her attention immediately. He belonged to Stefan. Elena saw Stefan in the little boy, even though he favored Bonnie.

"Hello Stefan junior, you are very handsome."

"And you are very beautiful. I…I…I'll be an adult soon," Junior stammered for the words.

Everyone in the room but Junior laughed.

Elena kissed the boy's cheek causing the teenage boy to blush and then she took him into an embrace.

"I'm never going to wash my face again," Junior said in a trance.

Natasha giggled at her brother as Elena smiled and Bonnie shook her head and smiled at her son.

"You guys mind if I speak to Ms. Elena alone," Bonnie said to her children.

The teenagers went back upstairs as Bonnie watched.

Bonnie sat down on the couch next to Elena finally finding her tears.

"It's okay," Elena said taking her friend into an embrace as she rubbed her back gently.

"Damon left me this morning, my babies are teenagers, and I'm pregnant with a monster. I just want this all to end," Bonnie said as she sobbed.

"Bonnie, Damon loves you. He will come back, I know he will. I imagine he really just wants this baby and he probably feels portrayed because you don't feel the same way, but give him time, he will see things your way."

"I know that's what he feels, I just thought he loved me enough to support me," Bonnie said as she wiped her tears away.

"I know," Elena paused. "S…so how is Stefan handling all of this?"

"He talked to Damon and then he left, so I don't know what they talked about."

"How has Stefan been? Did he tell you why he didn't want to marry me?"

"He did, but I don't feel comfortable telling you, I think he should be the one, but I do need to prepare you. He has someone else," Bonnie looked at Elena passively.

"Oh."

Elena was hurt and Bonnie could see it all over her face, so she held her friends hand to soothe her.

"We make a pair…aye," Bonnie said as the two friends laughed leaning their heads into each other holding hands.

Just as the girls smiles reappeared, Bonnie's attention was brought to the doorbell of the boarding house. She flashed to the entrance opening it up to Meredith.

"Meredith, Hey," Bonnie said curiously.

"Hey Bonnie, can we talk," Meredith said seriously.

The two women sat down in the living room. Meredith looked at Bonnie not sure of how to share the bad news with the young woman.

"Your ancestor came to visit me last night. She said her name was Emily Bennett?"

"Yes, she's my ancestor, and actually, Emily came to see me as well. I know about the baby."

"Please tell me you are going to end this pregnancy Bonnie?"

"I am Meredith, and at the costs of losing everything I love," Bonnie said gloomily.

"I take it Damon wants you to go through with this no matter what the consequences are," Meredith paused. "You have to do this Bonnie, and I know he will come around and see things your way."

"I don't know he was pretty upset with me. He moved out."

Meredith took Bonnie's hand trying to give her comfort.

"The sooner you get this over with, the sooner your life will get back to normal. I cleared my morning appointments just for you."

"Wow…you move fast," Bonnie said to Meredith looking at her suspiciously.

"Well yes Bonnie. You can't have this child. You have to keep your head about this. This is bigger than you and Damon," Meredith said in a demanding tone.

"Bonnie I will be there with you," Elena said as she held her friends hand.

Bonnie looked between Elena and Meredith. She began to feel defensive about her unborn child, and that's when Emily's words set in, **"When it comes to the people you love Bonnie, you are extremely prejudicial." **It was just a fetus and she was already protecting it. She knew it would be a monster, yet she still felt she needed to defend it against the world. She couldn't afford to let the baby into the world; she would protect the monster at all costs and she knew it. In that moment, Bonnie knew what she had to do. She had to protect the people of the town. It was her duty.

~ ( - ) ~

Caroline, Melissa, and Stefan knocked on Klaus's door. There was no one in the world that Stefan hated more than Klaus, but if he could help Bonnie and Damon he would definitely play nice.

"Hey you guys," Rebekah said as she answered the door.

"Hey Rebekah," Caroline said.

"Come in," Rebekah closed the door behind the three and led them to the living room.

"Is Klaus here," Caroline asked.

"Yeah I'll go get him."

"Don't go too far, I'm right here love," Klaus said to his sister as he entered the room.

'Hello everyone," Klaus smiled as he looked between the three.

"Stefan, I'm stunned to see you here in my humbled abode."

"Me too, I won't be making it a habit."

"How can I help the three of you?"

"Klaus, Bonnie's pregnant," Caroline announced.

"What," Rebekah said stunned. How?"

"Damon used dark magic."

"Well that can't be good," Klaus said seriously.

"No it's not. Emily warned Bonnie. The baby won't have a soul and he spells bad news for everyone. We need you to help us find out if something like this has ever happened and if there is a way that the baby can be saved."

"Um…in all my many years on this earth I've never heard of such a thing, but you know I will do all that I can to help you find the answers you seek."

"Thank you so much Klaus, we really appreciate this," Caroline said passively.

"How are Bonnie and Damon holding up," Rebekah asked.

"Not so well, Damon wants the baby, but Bonnie wants to do what is best for the town," Caroline said calmly.

"Bonnie is right, she needs to get rid of that baby," Rebekah said with warning.

"My brother believes this baby can be saved and I'm inclined to believe him," Stefan said assuredly.

"How about we have a drink and relax. It looks like you all had a long day. Sit down have a drink with us," Klaus asked.

"No thanks, come on Caroline lets go," Stefan said seriously.

Melissa looked at her boyfriend curiously.

"Stefan, he's going to help us at least we can do is accept his hospitality," Caroline said sternly.

And for the first time in a long time, Stefan would have a drink with a very old friend turned enemy.

~ ( - ) ~

Bonnie looked to her teenage children in disbelief as they played the video game. _How in the hell do I have teenaged kids. I'm a teenager._ Bonnie thought. She got up from the couch and turned off the game.

"Mom," they yelled.

"I know I know. I just want to get to know you guys. Next week you might wakeup senior citizens.

"Ew," they squealed.

"Well tomorrow your god mother and I are going to take you shopping Natasha and your dad is going to take you shopping Junior. Our clothes don't fit you two quite right," they all giggled.

"I love you both so much, and I'm sorry that you had to wake up to me and Damon fighting but things are going to get better, I promise."

"I know mom," Junior said as he got up to sit by his mom giving her a big hug followed by his sister.

They embraced each other lovingly as Bonnie began to cry. Her emotions were all over the place for so many reasons, and being pregnant was one of them. Even though she had her children, they couldn't fill the void in her heart. Bonnie missed her soul mate. Damon was her everything and for the first time since being with him she'd have to sleep in a big bed without him.

Junior wiped his mother's tears away and Natasha kissed her mother's cheek sweetly. Bonnie looked at Natasha and held her tighter to her. It was all she had of Damon's and she simply couldn't let the girl go.

~ ( - ) ~

Damon had finally made it to Stefan's condo. He sat at the kitchen table for five hours and never moved. _Why does making Bonnie prove her love to me and proving that I'm right have to hurt so badly?_ Damon thought. The blue eyed man finally found the strength to move. He took off his jacket and draped it across the chair and then removed his shoes.

He walked slowly over to the couch and laid down in the fetal position. The raven haired man began to cry. He cried over the toddler he lost, over the baby he'd never see, and over the fact he broke Bonnie's heart. _If only she knew I didn't leave her? If only she knew I just wanted her to believe in me._ He thought.

He knew he could find his way back to her, but would he go back and be unbelievably happy because she believed in him and their love or would he go back to a woman who blindly believed in her own self-righteous ways and her Witch craft. _I could love her either way, but it would be so much easier to be with someone who believes in me._ He thought.

MEANWHILEINMYSTICFALLS

Bonnie laid in the center of the oversize king bed on her back as the comforter laid between her arms and her upper body. She stared at the ceiling intently as she thought about Damon. _He's all alone. He must be hurting over Natasha. I always give in to Damon. He wanted me to have Natasha and Junior and I did it for him. I became a Vampire for him. I can't have this baby. Emily's visions are always right. Can Damon ever put anyone else's needs above his own? _These were all the thoughts running through Bonnie's head.

The little Vampwitch got out of the bed trying to find something that would clear her head. She turned on the little radio beside the bed.

"Great," Bonnie mumbled at the song playing on the radio by Alicia Keys as she walked out to the balcony looking up to the stars in the sky.

"What a depressing ass song," Damon said about the Alicia keys song playing on the radio. It was still set to the last station Stefan had left it on.

Damon and Bonnie were in two separate places both looking at the same stars unknowingly as Alicia Keys filtered throughout the condo and Bonnie's bedroom.

_So tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you_

_Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you_

_I'm gonna hold on to the times that we had tonight_

_I'm gonna find a way to make it without you_

_Have you ever tried sleeping with a broken heart?_

_Well, you could try sleeping in my bed_

_Lonely, own me nobody ever shut it down like you_

_You wore the crown_

_You made my body feel heaven bound_

_Why don't you hold me_

_Need me, I thought you told me_

_You'd never leave me_

_Looking in the sky I could see your face_

_And I know right where I fit in_

_Take me, make me, you know that I'll always be in love_

_With you_

_Right till the end_

THEUNDERWORLD

The original Witch had assembled all of the dead Witches in the underworld together. What she saw on earth made her sick, It was bad enough her children were still able to walk the earth, but she wasn't about to let a soulless Vampire roam free as well to consume all the living.

"I call you here today my sisters and brothers on a very urgent matter. I saw a vision. I saw a little Witch giving birth to a soulless black eyed monster," she paused as she looked around at her brothers and sisters. "We cannot allow this woman to give life to this monstrosity. I call on you to do whatever it takes to rid the world of her, the unborn beast in her womb, her husband, and her children. Send your warning to all of your great grands' and living descendants. Let us bring down the very bowels of hell on their heads. ARE YOU WITH ME?"

"YES," the dead Witches and Warlocks shouted.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU, ARE YOU WITH ME," Esther shouted as she gave her speech on high. Esther had preached to all the dead except Bonnie's descendants but Ayanna, Emily, and Sheila were all too aware of her plans, but they had plans of their own.

Esther Mikaelson was coming, and with her an army of the dead and the living.

A/N: I hope you believe in Bonnie and Damon's love, because I do.

Coming up…Damon knows that Bonnie doesn't believe the way he does, but can they find their way back to each other or will they drift further and further apart. XX


	9. SOULLESS CH 9: I SEE YOU

A/N: Thanks for following me and commenting. I hope the story is leaving you all intrigued and anticipating more. I'm really enjoying writing this story. It feels invigorating to put your imagination on paper (or on a site) and share it with others.

The two songs that inspired me for these last two chapters, eight and nine, were Alicia Keys 'Trying to sleep with a broken Heart and 'I see you' by Mika.

I want to give a big thanks again to all the people who are following, who have commented, and who have made my story a favorite.

If you have questions about a scene don't hesitate to PM me. I check my emails daily.

Please keep in mind this is an AU fan fiction.

_The characters are owned by L J Smith, Alloy Entertainment and C W Network. _

_Story Starts Chapter 9: I SEE YOU. _

Damon walked through the door of the boarding house at five o'clock that morning. His first night away from his family was torture; he missed his family and he wasn't about to let his daughter wake up without seeing his face. First he crept into their bedroom gazing down at Bonnie. He gently ran his fingers down her face and then kissed her forehead. He went to his daughter's room next. He showed her the same affection as he did his wife and then planted himself in the chair next to her bed.

The more he looked at his daughter the more he adored her. He was realizing no matter how big she got she would always be his little princess.

~ ( - ) ~

Natasha ran through the woods frantically. She couldn't catch the shadowy figure going after her mother. She ran faster and faster only to get caught up in tree limbs. The raven haired girl was soon swallowed up by the earth. She fought hard against the invisible phantom; it wasn't until she used her powers that she was able to free herself. She emerged from the muddy water hole and wiped the mud away from her face, and when she opened up her eyes, she was standing in an abandoned hospital.

The raven haired girl looked around curiously until she heard the screams of her mother.

"I'M COMING," Natasha yelled to her screaming mother.

The raven haired girl screamed at the scene playing out in front of her as she burst through the dingy doors to the operating room. Her mother was bloody from her waist down and her right hand had been chopped off. The raven haired girl growled at the female standing over her mother. The woman had no face and was standing over her mother with a bloody knife.

"HELP ME. SOMEONE HELP ME," Bonnie screamed.

"MOMMA," Natasha yelled as she ripped herself away from the bed grabbing for her mother.

"Hey hey, its okay," Damon said taking his daughter into his arms.

"What did you see," Damon asked as he took his daughter by the shoulders.

"Someone was trying to kill mom," Natasha said frantically as her chest heaved up and down.

"Look at me, no one is going to kill your mother," Damon said assuredly.

"You promise," the raven haired girl asked her father with fear in her eyes.

"I give you my word. No one is going to hurt you and no one is going to hurt your mother," Damon said with conviction.

"Natasha," Junior said as he slipped into the room.

The blue eyed girl looked up to her brother knowing exactly what he had seen.

"Let me guess, you had the same vision or a similar one," Damon asked passively.

"I had a nightmare that someone was after mom," Junior said as he sat beside his sister rubbing her on the back gently.

The three sat for a moment in thought. Damon looked between the two in awe. They are so much like me and Stefan. He thought.

"Are you two hungry," Damon asked.

"I can't eat, I'm too upset," Natasha said in a weary voice.

"Come down, and I'll make you some hot cocoa," the raven haired man said sweetly to his daughter and nephew.

Natasha and Junior sat at the kitchen table with far away looks in their eyes as Damon moved around the kitchen solemnly and confused like it wasn't his own. The raven haired man couldn't remember a time he felt so sad, not even when Elena rejected him for the millionth time. Sleeping one night away from Bonnie felt like a part of him had died.

He wanted so much to have that part of him again. He was hoping that he and Bonnie could resolve their issues and soon. He wasn't sure how much of this he could take.

He finished heating the milk for their hot cocoa. He stirred slowly and then added whip cream to the top then gave it to the teenagers.

"This is delicious," junior said. "It's really creamy."

"I can make hot cocoa if nothing else," Damon said forcing his nephew his best smile.

Smiling felt laborious to Damon. So this is what it feels like to have your heart ripped out. He thought.

"The hot cocoa is really good daddy. I think I'm ready for something to eat."

"You two want to help me make pancakes for everyone," Damon asked.

"Sure," the teenagers said in unison.

~ ( - ) ~

Bonnie woke from her deep slumber. She looked to Damon's side of the bed, before folding down the covers. She wanted to make herself believe that he slept beside her all throughout the night. She got out of the bed and then puked. Puking every morning had become part of her routine. She washed her face and then brushed her teeth. Everything in the room went silent and that's when she heard laughter from downstairs.

"Is that Damon," Bonnie asked herself curiously.

She brushed her teeth hurriedly and then slipped her robe on and quickly walked down the stairs. She stopped once she made it halfway down. She fixed her hair and straightened up her robe and slowed her pace as if she hadn't a care in the world. I won't look desperate. I'm right and he's wrong. Bonnie thought.

She walked through the kitchen door with an intimidating look on her face.

"Good morning Junior," Bonnie kissed her son.

"Good morning Natasha," She kissed her daughter.

"So you two are making pancakes. They look good," Bonnie smiled at her children.

"Mom, are you going to speak to dad," Natasha said curiously.

"Oh, I didn't notice him standing there," Bonnie said indifferently and then rolled her eyes at the man.

Damon chuckled at his wife's response as he stirred the pancake batter.

"Of course you didn't notice me, I'm only standing right here in the middle," Daman mumbled.

"Yeah mom, he's showing us how to make blueberry pancakes," Junior said.

"That's unfortunate, Stefan's pancakes are so much better," Bonnie said mockingly.

"Well dad I think yours are great," Natasha said and then kissed her dad on the cheek.

"Thank you sweetheart, everyone in the world doesn't have good taste or taste buds," Damon said and then frowned at Bonnie.

"Good morning," Stefan said as he and Melissa entered the kitchen.

"Good morning everyone," Melissa said.

"What brings you two down," Damon said.

"We smelled breakfast cooking," Melissa answered.

"Damon makes the best blueberry pancakes," Stefan said.

"Can you say that again Stefan so everyone can hear you," Damon said as he frowned up at Bonnie.

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"So Damon you decided to come home, good for you," Stefan said as he smiled at his brother.

"No, I'm just here to visit the people who believe in me. Some people say they believe in you but its all lies," Damon said sarcastically directing the comment toward Bonnie.

"And some people are just too selfish to know what real love is," Bonnie spat.

"WHAT," Damon yelled.

"Okay…So Natasha and Junior, we're taking you guys shopping for your own digs and by the clinic to see Meredith. We need to know just how old you two are," Stefan said as he rolled his eyes at Bonnie and Damon and then fluffed his son's hair.

"Good save Stefan," Melissa winked at her boyfriend.

Panic set into Bonnie. She remembered she had an appointment with Meredith to terminate her pregnancy. She decided to call Meredith and reschedule. She sure as hell didn't want everyone questioning where she and Elena were going in secret, and not only that, but she had already scheduled the outing with her children.

She then brought her attention to the blue eyed man in the room. She couldn't stand Damon at that moment, which made her all too aware that his child was growing inside of her. Bonnie glared at him angrily. She wanted to kick her husband's ass and then kiss him passionately right before draining him of every drop of his sweet blood; so many emotions were running through Bonnie.

The raven haired man wanted to rip his wife clothes off and fuck some sense into the stubborn woman, but he wasn't giving in, and he hoped to God that she wouldn't kill his child. The thought haunted Damon every waking moment since they learned of her pregnancy. Can I still love her if she kills my child? Damon thought as he looked at Bonnie intently.

He watched her leave the kitchen swiftly. She then took her cell phone out of the pocket of her robe.

Damon listened as Bonnie called and rescheduled her appointment with Meredith. In that moment, he wanted to give up on true love, but just as he believed that his son would be a sweet child he believed that Bonnie loved him too much to go through with killing their child. No matter how evil she thought their baby could be, he believed that she loved him too much to hurt him in the most painful and horrifying way possible, by killing his child.

~ ( - ) ~

Caroline, Bonnie, and Natasha had been at the mall for a few hours shopping. The brown eyed woman couldn't believe how picky her daughter was. She had great taste which impressed her but didn't shock her. Her daughter had a temper which reminded her so much of Damon, and she was also very passionate, which also reminded her so much of her husband.

Bonnie smiled as her daughter came out of the dressing room with what must have been the one hundredth outfit that she had to see on her person before she put it in the keep pile.

As Bonnie watched her daughter in awe she wished that Damon was there too. This little outing should have been just the four of us. She thought. Her husband not being there made her all too aware that Junior wasn't with her either.

She could have easily accepted a shopping spree minus Junior better if Damon was with her and Natasha, but without her husband being there it just made her all too aware that her son was missing too. She began to wonder what he was doing.

She wished with all her heart that she had went shopping with both of her children, but once again Bonnie was being selfless and gave what should have been her very special moment with her child to Stefan. I should be shopping with my teenage son for the first time. I died giving birth to him. Bonnie thought.

"Hey mom," Stefan Junior said as he walked swiftly through the store to his mother taken her into an embrace.

Bonnie was in pure shock. He was on her mind and now here with her. She didn't want to let him go. The young mother gave herself a pep talk. If Stefan rushes our son off or summons him to leave I'm going to demand that he stay with me. She thought and then sighed unconsciously.

"What are you doing here," Bonnie asked her son as she smiled big and bright.

"I wanted to see you and I am done with my shopping," Junior said as he held his bags up to his mother.

"So now you are all mine," Bonnie said as she ran her hands through her son's wavy brown hair.

"Actually, we were on our way to have lunch and take Melissa back home," Stefan explained.

"Actually Stefan, he's coming with me and Natasha," Bonnie looked at Stefan with a stern look.

"Why don't we all take Melissa home together," Stefan suggested as he cocked his head to one side.

"Yeah mom, come with us," Junior was all too excited for his mom to tag alone.

Bonnie looked at her son for a moment, she could tell that Junior wanted to be with both of his parents and the last thing she wanted to do was break the heart of another male Salvatore.

"I'll be happy to tag along," Bonnie said as she smiled at Stefan and Junior.

The three were unaware of a glaring Natasha. The teenage girl wanted her father to be there too; after all it was her father that her mother loved.

~ ( - ) ~

Stefan, Bonnie, and the children were on their way back home when hunger pains hit both Junior and Natasha. The children had only been teens for almost two full days, so Bonnie, Damon, and Stefan had all but forgotten that they needed a diet of human food and blood.

Bonnie mostly blamed herself as Stefan drove down the highway looking for a decent place for the children to hunt for the first time. The young teenage mother felt that if she wasn't so focused on losing the very blood that flowed within her, her sun, moon, and stars Damon Salvatore she would have been more focused on being a good parent.

"I'm too young for this shit," Bonnie mumbled.

"You okay Mrs. Salvatore," Stefan said as he smiled at Bonnie.

"No, but I will be. Don't worry about me Stefan, just concentrate on driving," Bonnie said unemotionally.

The brown haired man looked at Bonnie with concern for a moment and then shifted his focus back to the road.

"Alright, this looks like a good spot," Stefan said as he pulled the Mercedes SUV onto the shoulder of the road.

"Come on kids' time to learn how to hunt for your favorite meal and snack of the day," Stefan said teasingly.

The four flashed to the woods before Stefan explained all the basics to the two teens. He hunted a nearby prey and showed them how to take down an innocent creature. The younger Salvatore noticed that his son was the only one that was fully paying attention to everything he said and did. Bonnie and Natasha's bodies were there but their minds seemed to be somewhere else.

So to make sure the two benefitted from their first hunt, Stefan made sure his niece went with him and Junior went with his mom. He felt it would be better if his son went with his mother because he would know what to do. Bonnie doesn't look like she's up for teaching anyone. He thought.

"Natasha you come with me and Junior you go with your mother," Stefan directed.

"I want to be with my mom," Natasha spat.

"Do as you are told Natasha," Bonnie said in a demanding tone.

The teenage girl huffed and then followed her uncle Stefan deeper into the woods.

Natasha and Stefan had run across a deer. The two waited patiently and silently for the animal to be more accessible to them. The Uncle seen a perfect opportunity for his niece to strike but she didn't.

"Are you okay Natasha?"

"Yes sir," Natasha answered.

"Well the deer has cleared the brush. This will be a perfect time to take down your pray."

"I don't know Uncle Stefan are you sure," the girl said with uncertainty.

The teenage girl decided to make her move. Natasha got up slowly, not paying any attention to her surroundings. She made a few undetectable steps before stepping on a branch and startling the animal. The deer took off and Natasha followed swiftly. The blue eyed teen was quick, but not smooth. She tackled the beast and tried to subdue him.

Natasha fought fearlessly against the innocent animal. She finally latched on to it biting into a mouthful of her hair and the deer. She had to unlatch, fight with her hair, and then reposition herself. She bit timidly into the deer again and struggled fearlessly to keep it still. Stefan finally decided to step in and give the girl some assistance. He bit into the dear savagely draining enough of its blood to keep the animal from escaping. Natasha got angry at Stefan's assistance and marched away.

"This is so stupid. I hate hunting. I can't do this. I want my dad to be here with me," Natasha said hysterically before running away.

"NATASHA," Stefan called after his niece and then took off behind her.

MEANWHILEJUNIORANDBONNIE

Junior had his sights set on a big buck. He waited for the perfect time to pounce on the animal. He moved stealthily through the thicket before lunging for his pray.

Junior jumped twenty feet up into the air with his arms spread out like a hawk. He landed on the deer with one foot hitting the ground first and then the other and sunk his incisors into the animal ferociously. He drained the animal of its blood in what seemed like mere seconds to Bonnie.

The teen turned around and looked at his mom completely vamped up as blood laced his chin. Junior wiped the blood away from his face and transitioned back to his human self. He walked toward his mom prowling. Bonnie was highly impressed with Junior's skills. He was patient and meticulous. His endurance brought a smile to his mom's sullen face.

"What did you think mom," Junior asked in a low husky voice.

"I was impressed. You are a total badass," Bonnie giggled and then placed her hand over her mouth to hide her slip in language.

"Now let's go find your sister and your dad."

The two ran through the forest quickly as Bonnie looked at the fourteen year old with glee. Looking at hers and Stefan's son made her heart break. Damon needs a son too. I'm pregnant with Damon's son. Bonnie thought. The young mother was starting to lose it. She was going to have to kill her child because he was going to be a monster. Bonnie couldn't go any further; she collapsed to the forest floor.

"MOM," Junior called out and then flashed over to his mother.

"Momma, oh God momma," Junior said frantically as he held his mother in his arms.

Bonnie began to come to just as quickly as she had fainted.

"It's okay Junior. I'm okay," Bonnie said as she sat in the kneeling position and then rubbed her tummy to feel for her unborn child.

"What happened momma," the boy said curiously.

"I had something on my mind, but I'm better now. Don't worry about me," Bonnie said as she rubbed her sons face.

"Is it because of the baby inside of you," Junior asked.

"How did you know," Bonnie said inquisitively.

"I hear the heartbeat inside of you. You should be happy not sad." He paused. "If you were with my dad, you would be happy," Junior said seriously.

"Junior," Bonnie paused. "I'm in love with Damon not your father. Your dad and I are just good friends. He is like the brother I never had."

"But Uncle Damon left you and you are sad, pregnant, and alone. He should be here with you."

"Let's go find your sister and your dad, and when we get home, I will talk to the both of you about all that is going on, because sooner or later you are going to find out," Bonnie said as she got to her feet.

Just as soon as Bonnie and Junior got to their feet, Natasha tackled her brother to the ground and savagely ripped a plug out of his neck.

"NATASHA," Bonnie yelled.

The raven haired girl came out of nowhere and attacked her brother.

"Get off of your brother now," Bonnie said sternly.

"NATASHA," Stefan shouted before spying the three.

Stefan looked confused at the scene that was playing out in front of him.

"STEFAN, GET HER," Bonnie shouted.

Stefan grabbed pulling his niece off of her brother.

Junior grabbed his neck which quickly began to heal.

"Why did you attack your brother Natasha," Stefan said as he shook the girl lightly by her shoulders.

"I heard him telling my mom to leave my dad for you. My mom doesn't love you," Natasha said before throwing herself to the ground pulling her mother away from Junior.

"Natasha, your mom and dad are not breaking up, and Junior, Bonnie and I don't feel that way about each other. Don't do this you two. We're a family. Your mom needs you two to get along. We don't need you two fighting with each other. Now apologize to each other and never do this again," Stefan said in a demanding tone.

"I'm so sorry Natasha. I love you. I don't know what I was thinking. I just don't want to see momma hurting," Junior said.

"I love you too Junior and I don't' want mom to hurt either, but she belongs with my dad," Natasha explained. Junior looked at his sister and then pulled her in to a tight hug.

They closed their eyes as they embraced and rocked gently.

Bonnie and Stefan smiled at the exchange as the brown haired man wrapped his arms around Bonnie.

"Alright you two let's get home," Stefan directed everyone back to the car before linking hands with Bonnie. They looked at each other sweetly and then watched as the two teens raced off to the SUV.

"Everything is going to be okay Bonnie. I won't let my brother forget how much he loves you. Never give up on love," Stefan said sweetly to Bonnie.

"Thank you Stefan," Bonnie smiled at her dear friend before the two embraced once more.

~ ( - ) ~

The ride home got better for Bonnie after the children hunted. The kids helped take her mind off of the fact that the blue eyed man wasn't going to be there when she got home. The young mother kept telling herself that every day was going to get better, but it hurt badly for Damon to be gone, she didn't think she could make it through many other days.

As they turned down the road to their home, Bonnie's sadness and hopelessness had set in all over again. As they pulled into the drive, she spotted Damon's car and then the blue eyed man himself sitting on the steps. The butterflies in her stomach started to swim. She was married to the man so how could he make her feel like this was the first time they ever met and he was here to pick her up for a date. The brown eyed girl's first thought was to jump out of the moving vehicle and run to the man.

"Oh my God, it's my dad," Natasha yelled and waved at her dad erratically from the car and kept her sights set on the raven haired man sitting on the porch with his favorite scotch in hand.

The teenage girl didn't wait for her uncle to put the car in park before jumping out and running to the man.

Damon watched his angel run to him as her long wavy raven locks swung wildly from side to side. After all the hell he had been through in the last few days, seeing his daughter run to his arms brought him nothing but pure ecstasy.

"You're here you're here," Natasha said out of breathe.

"I went hunting with Uncle Stefan, I couldn't catch anything dad, I hate it please help me," Natasha said sullenly.

"Not everyone's a pro at catching innocent forest animals like your uncle Stefan," Damon chuckled and then took a sip of his scotch. "Don't be too hard on yourself," Damon said and then smiled down at his daughter.

"We can go hunting now if you want," Damon said.

"Let me change into something more comfortable," Natasha said before heading into the house.

Stefan and Junior greeted Damon before heading into the house. The raven haired man sat back down and sipped on his drink. Bonnie walked slowly up the steps stealing glances at her husband along the way. She was hoping he would look up at her or speak to her but nothing. She slowly turned the knob to the house when Damon's voice halted her.

"You're not going to speak to me?" Damon asked.

"I didn't think you wanted me to," Bonnie said as her stiffened body relaxed.

"We have a child together, unfortunately, we can at least be civil to each other," Damon said sarcastically.

"I don't have time for your smart ass comments. Goodnight," Bonnie exclaimed.

"Wait," Damon called out.

The raven haired man got up slowly and walked over to Bonnie seductively. He looked at her intently and then gulped down his drink and pushed his free hand into his pocket while holding his empty glass in the other hand. He looked at the little Vampwitch achingly. She took a hard swallow as his intimidating look made her feel uncomfortable. Their staring game went on for five minutes and then Damon moved into her slowly.

If Bonnie had a heart beat it would be beating like a drum. He was so close that the buttons on his shirt were touching hers. Damon reached up and then pulled the scrunchy off of her ponytail slowly watching as her hair fell over her shoulders and then took a whiff of it before putting the ponytail holder on his wrist.

"May I borrow this," Damon said in low husky voice.

"Is that all you w…want from me," Bonnie said slightly above a whisper with hesitation.

"Yes," Damon said as he gazed into Bonnie's hazel eyes.

The Brown eyed girl could no longer resist. He was so close, and looked so dangerously handsome. She had to make him see things her way and win him back.

"Damon, please come home. I love you with all of me," She said with a pleading look.

"Are you going to keep the baby," Damon asked calmly.

"I…I can't," she said with hesitation and then took a deep sigh.

"Well then you don't love me with all of you, because you're killing the very part of you that I want the most," Damon said seriously.

She placed her hand on his shoulder and Damon glared down at it causing Bonnie to move it away hastily. Tears ran down the man's cheeks, tears that he vowed to never let Bonnie Salvatore see again.

Bonnie flashed inside of the house and threw herself onto the bed and cried like a baby.

~ ( - ) ~

Damon flashed through the woods with his daughter. Being with her gave him hope. It gave him hope that he was going to reunite with his caramel skinned beauty soon. He hated manipulating Bonnie to see things his way. Why can't she just believe in me? He thought.

Damon and his daughter stopped at a clearing just past the thickest part of the woods. He looked at Natasha for just a moment before speaking.

"Even though you look like me, I see your mom in you," he said as he smiled at his daughter.

"Okay, you ready for how to be a Vampire one O one," Damon said.

"Yes," Natasha said with excitement.

"Close your eyes and clear your mind entirely. Listen to your surroundings. I want you to hone in on everything, including the little creepy crawling things." Damon said as he stood in front of his daughter. "Now open your eyes and look at everything, leave no stone unturned. Look side to side, up and down," Damon said as he took his hand and gently manipulated her head up down and side to side.

Natasha did everything her father said again and again without his assistance.

"Why am I doing this," Natasha asked.

"Because Natasha, you always want to be one step ahead of your enemy. Always be aware of everything around you. If your plan A doesn't work out you need to have a plan B and you don't get a plan B unless you learn your opponent and your surroundings. Now find a good place to hide and wait for your pray," Damon said seriously.

Natasha spotted a deer and gazed at the innocent animal intently. She was hungry for the animal because the raven haired girl had yet to feed. She couldn't wait to sink her fangs into the unsuspecting animal. Natasha moved in slowly for the kill before leaping and flying through the air. She was so nervous to hunt in front of her father, and was too afraid to see herself feeding on the poor animal. So she closed her eyes as she flew through the air.

Natasha landed hard, hitting the ground with such force that she kept tumbling over until being stopped by a tree.

"I should have caught that," the girl said angrily before flashing to a defensive stance and looking around wildly for the deer.

Natasha looked stunned at what she saw; her father had captured the deer and drained it dry.

"How," she said curiously.

"You snooze you lose sweetheart."

"I was quick dad," Natasha explained.

"Yes you were, but you closed your eyes, giving your enemy, "Me" the advantage. Thank you for that by the way," Damon said tauntingly as he gestured to himself.

"I want to go again," the teenager walked off in a huff.

Natasha tried five more times and was unsuccessful each time.

"AHHHHH," Natasha screamed and then curled up in a little ball up against the tree and cried.

Damon had watched his daughter successfully catch her prey only to be stopped each time by her beautiful long wavy raven locks. Every time she would sink her incisors into her prey she would have to unlatch to fight with her hair allowing her prey to get away each time.

"Stop crying Natasha, and come here," Damon said sweetly.

"No, I'm tired and I'm going home," Natasha said as she began to march away.

"Come here….NOW," Damon said in a demanding tone.

She walked over to her father slowly. He grabbed her chin and then kissed her forehead.

"Giving up is for cowards. Never give up on the things and the people you love. Never give up on being the best you can be," Damon said as he looked at his daughter intently.

"Now turn around. I think I know who your enemy is, and I will defeat him," Damon said then kissed the back of her head.

"Who," Natasha said curiously.

Damon took the scrunchy that he had taken from Bonnie earlier in the night and pulled tightly on his daughter's long locks pulling it up into a ponytail.

"Now let's rock and roll," Damon said excitedly.

Natasha leaped through the air eyes wide opened and tackled her pray; she sunk her incisors into the beast never having to unlatch. She took every drop. She was completely satisfied.

Damon had watched his child all the while and as he watched her, he thought about Stefan and Bonnie's words from the past few days, allowing them to sink in. He would never play catch with his son because he would be too busy trying to keep him from killing people. Bonnie wasn't wrong for wanting to prevent death and destruction. He was being unreasonable and he knew it, being with his daughter opened up his eyes to that fact.

The child he wanted with Bonnie would be just like Natasha. He could love him, teach him, mold him, and his son would love him back. A soulless child couldn't do that. He knew in that moment he had to support Bonnie, but something in him wouldn't let him do that. He had to keep fighting for the unborn baby. He needed to see that baby come into the world; he had hope that somehow a miracle would find them and he could save his son. He will have Bonnie's eyes, I know he will. Damon thought.

"I love you Bonnie Salvatore with all of me, I will never give up on us little bird. I see you," Damon whispered as he stood in the forest watching his daughter.


	10. Soulless Ch: 10: I'm A Vampire

A/N: So yeah, basically, Damon wants this baby at all costs, but in this chapter we will find that Damon may just love ol' Bonnie selflessly after all. Their difference may just be the ties that bind them.

This chapter has a lot of Elena in it. I want to apologize for that up front but this chapter is setting the stage for things to come, so let's all tolerate Elena together. LOL!

I hope you all liked those little moments with Damon and his daughter. I really enjoyed writing for them.

Please keep in mind this is an AU fan fiction.

_The characters are created by Alloy Entertainment, C W Network, and L J Smith. _

_Soulless Chapter 10: I'm A Vampire_

Elena Gilbert had just started her new job at the hospital as a CNA. Since separated from Stefan the raven haired girl started attending nursing school to be a Registered Nurse. She wanted to make some changes in her life. She had spent so much of her high school years wrapped up in the Salvatore brothers, that she lost sight of her dreams and goals.

It was her first day at the hospital and she was super depressed to see all of the sick children, but the raven haired girl still didn't want to change her profession. She wanted to help people, especially kids. Her first day started out in infant care. Being with and holding the children made her realize that part of her life was over. She would never be able to have children. _I could adopt some day_. She thought and then smiled.

Elena had made plans to meet Caroline and Bonnie on her lunch break. With all the horrible things going on with her friend, she felt that she needed to spend more time with her. The whisky eyed girl couldn't imagine being pregnant with a child and then having to terminate it. It hurt like hell knowing she wanted a child and couldn't have one, so being fortunate enough to have a child and then having to kill it would be devastating. Even though the tragedy wasn't happening to her, it was her friend and she was feeling the effects of it.

~ ( - ) ~

"Hey girls," Elena said as she walked up to her friends sitting at a table in The Grill.

"Hey Elena," Bonnie said as she got up to hug the raven haired girl.

"Hey sweetie," Caroline said and then got up to hug Elena as well.

Elena sat down at the table and smiled at both of her friends. The raven haired girl then looked at Caroline; the girls looked at each other suspiciously.

"Oh my God you guys I'm right here. You don't have to be afraid to talk to me about whatever. I just need some normalcy. So how are things going with Mason," Bonnie said as she looked at Elena.

"We're doing great. We're going skiing this weekend."

"Oooo," Bonnie and Caroline swooned at Elena's new information.

"So I take it you like him? Well that's really good Elena, and since I'm engaged to the other Lockwood you don't have to worry about another disastrous love triangle," Caroline said nonchalantly.

The whiskey colored eyed girl's mouth flew open as she bucked her eyes at her friend's remark.

"Caroline," Bonnie hit her friend.

"What," Caroline said innocently.

"Even if Tyler wasn't with you I wouldn't want to date him. I don't date dogs," Elena said nastily.

"HEY," Caroline spat.

Bonnie giggled at her two friends as she sipped on her soda. Elena took notice of her laughing friend and began to laugh as well. She then reached over and grabbed Bonnie's hand squeezing it gently. _Bonnie hides her pain so well._ Elena thought.

"How are you holding up," Elena asked Bonnie as she held her hand.

"I'm not sleeping well. I don't think Damon wants me anymore. I just don't know what to do. Am I wrong for putting the safety of the world above my own happiness," Bonnie said somberly as she looked between her friends.

"No Bonnie, you are not wrong. It would be different if there was a way you could change your baby but…," Elena trailed off.

The raven haired girl didn't feel comfortable with rattling off should of or can you, the last thing she wanted to do was plant false hope into Bonnie's head.

"Natasha and Junior keeping you company and keeping your mind occupied?" Caroline asked.

"Natasha spent the night with Damon and Stefan and Junior are doing the whole male bonding thing so I'm left alone with my torturous thoughts," Bonnie laughed.

"I hate what this is doing to you and Damon. He even came to me crying," Caroline said in deep thought as she took a sip of her drink.

"W…what Damon came to you for comfort," Elena said curiously.

Elena knew that Damon disliked her, but it was hard for her to accept that both Salvatore's were no longer bound to her. She hated feeling jealous of Caroline's moment with Damon and Bonnie's deep connection with Stefan, but she couldn't shake the green eyed monster.

"Well I'm glad Damon had someone he could talk to," Elena said to Caroline nonchalantly.

"Yeah, me too," Bonnie looked at Caroline and smiled.

"Well you guys, I better get back to work," Elena said.

"Are you still coming by in the morning," Bonnie asked the raven haired girl.

"Yes. Will Stefan be there," Elena asked.

"Yeah," Bonnie said passively. "But don't let him stop you from coming by, we can hang out in my room or the study," Bonnie said nonchalantly.

Elena stood in thought for a moment. She needed closure and since Stefan hadn't made the effort, she would have too.

"Okay, I'll be there," Elena said coolly.

~ ( - ) ~

Klaus and Isabelle hit the ground running the next day. He wanted to find out all he could about Bonnie and Damon's baby. He felt partly responsible for what was going on in their lives. If he hadn't forced Stefan to be with Bonnie she would have never died giving birth to Damon's daughter, but then Stefan wouldn't have Junior.

Even a blind man could see that Stefan was quite taken with his son and seeing Stefan's face when the boy was around, made Klaus not feel so lousy and crummy about what he put Bonnie, Damon, and Stefan through.

The Hybrid and his girlfriend decided to visit a Witch that he came to know when he first came to Mystic Falls. They parked in the empty lot of the bar and went inside.

"Hello Veronica," Klaus said to the black female with the short crop as he walked up to the bar.

"Well well, if it isn't the devil himself," Veronica laughed.

Isabelle frowned at the woman's words.

"Come now love, I'm not that bad am I," Klaus smiled politely at the woman.

Veronica rolled her eyes and then chuckled as she dried the glass in her hand.

"What can I do for you? Help you find a moon stone? Help you make a Hybrid? Help you kill some innocent bystander," Veronica said sarcastically.

"Veronica, I apologize for anything I've done to hurt you, but I've changed, and someday maybe I'll have a chance to show you, but for now, I need a bit of information from you. Will you help me," Klaus asked.

"I can vouch for the new him," Isabelle said smiling as she linked hands with Klaus.

The Witch looked at Klaus and Isabelle seriously for a moment. Klaus could tell that she was letting his apology sink in to her conscious and he started to feel relieved. The look on the bartenders face showed favorable to the Hybrid.

"Okay, I'll help you. What is it you need to know?"

"My friend is a Vampire and his wife is pregnant," Klaus said.

"A Vampwitch baby," Veronica said curiously.

"No, a Vampire baby, both parents are Vampires," Klaus said with a stoic look on his face.

"How is that possible," Veronica said stunned.

Isabelle shifted from one foot to the other nervously.

"Through the use of dark magic, they have a Vampwitch child together, but the father wanted desperately to have a child with his wife. He tapped into his little girl's magic and they were able to conceive a child. But recently they learned that the baby has no soul. His wife has been warned to get rid of the baby by her dead ancestor, but we have hope that the baby can be saved," Klaus explained.

"Um…I bet your two friends are the reason all of my family have been summoned to a secret meeting. Dead Witches have been calling to us. My advice to your friends, get rid of that baby. Witches can only take so much from you Vampires, but we can't have something with no soul or conscious walking this earth," Veronica explained.

"But Veronica, you and I already know that where there is a will there is always a way. Will you please just let me know how we can save the baby?"

"I can do that, leave me your number and tomorrow I will call you and let you know what I find out," Veronica answered.

Klaus and Isabelle said goodbye to the woman and then headed for the car. The hybrid read the uneasy look on his girlfriends face. He knew she must have heard Veronica's thoughts. Her gift of hearing people's thought was his main reason for bringing her along; otherwise, he would have never put Isabelle in harm's way.

"So did you hear anything suspicious? Is she really going to help us," Klaus asked.

"Yes, she was sincere; she will call you, but if there is a way to save the baby she will not give it to you. She wants the baby dead, and will be happy to pitch in a hand to do it," Isabelle said seriously.

"So we'll find out what she knows and think about the rest later," Klaus said to Isabelle as he held her hand tightly for comfort.

He clutched the steering wheel tightly with the other hand as he looked intently out the window of the car. Klaus was beginning to think that no one would be able to help them. He feared that he would have to contact his dead mother, but getting her involved spelled trouble. _She will know a way._ Klaus thought.

~ ( - ) ~

The Blue eye man woke up to the smell of brewing coffee and burning bacon.

"Well that can't be good," Damon said to the smell of burning food and then flashed to the kitchen.

Damon saw his frantic looking daughter fanning away the smoke over the stove erratically. She eased the skillet of the eye and then turned it off quickly. The blue eyed man looked around Stefan's beautiful modern contemporary condo kitchen in horror. It was in a complete mess.

"Sweetheart what are you doing," Damon said as he raised the kitchen window and opened up the balcony door.

"I wanted to make us some breakfast," Natasha said coughing as she fanned the smoke away from her face.

"Well next time sweetheart just pour me a glass of blood and toast you an eggo," Damon said sweetly as he looked at the burnt toast. "On second thought, just wake me up," Damon said as he pushed his eyes up into his brow.

"I'm sorry dad. I watched you cook breakfast the other day and thought I could do it too," Natasha said sullenly as she placed the burnt bacon into the garbage can and the skillet into the sink.

Damon walked up to his daughter nudging her. Then he pulled her ponytail.

"Ouch, that hurt," Natasha said and then smiled.

She turned the faucet on and then sprayed her dad with the hose.

"HEY," Damon shouted and then ran around the counter.

Damon had gotten a rise out of his teen. She was trying so hard and he was so proud of her. The raven haired man saw so much of himself in his daughter. He was so in love with her spirit and her smile. She helped him get through another night without Bonnie, and she was the only person who had that kind of power over him.

~ ( - ) ~

Damon decided to take his growing teen out for breakfast. He watched her clean her plate while he sipped on his coffee. Natasha looked at her dad and he looked back. The raven haired man was suddenly at a loss for words. _Um…what do you talk to a fourteen year old girl about? _Damon thought as he looked at his daughter confused. He smiled at her and then looked out the window of the little diner.

"Dad, why aren't Junior and I twins, I mean we're the same age," Natasha asked.

"We'll all sit down together and talk about that one day," Damon said avoiding the question.

"Can I ask you something else," Natasha said curiously.

"Sure," Damon said. _God this kid is deep._ Damon thought.

"Why are you and mom fighting," Natasha asked seriously.

The blue eyed man took a hard swallow. He didn't know how to proceed. _Sooner or later she's going to know, right? _Damon thought.

"Your mother is trying to do the right thing," Damon paused. "But I believe that together we can change the outcome of our destiny."

"Is the problem the baby," Natasha asked seriously.

"Yes," Damon said with hesitation.

"I want a sister or a brother, I hope she has the baby," Natasha smiled.

"That's what we are fighting about," he paused. "The baby doesn't have a soul Natasha, but I believe that if your mother will have him, we can make it right, but your mother believes she should terminate the baby because it will be better for the people of this town and our family," Damon said passively.

Natasha looked at her father in thought. Damon was sure that she was going to side with her mother. The raven haired man felt like he had gone mad wanting his wife to give birth to a monster, yet there he sat, a man that wanted his son no matter the costs to the ones he loved.

He looked intently into his daughter's eyes and couldn't bear the thought of his son killing his little light. Damon grabbed the phone out of his pocket to call Bonnie. He had decided then and there that he was going to stand by Bonnie's side and support her decision to have an abortion.

"Daddy, I think you should fight for my brother. I want a little brother," Natasha said as she smiled at her father and then grabbed his hand.

Damon looked down at his phone then at his daughter's hand on his. He had his daughter's approval, and he couldn't bear to break her heart but he couldn't bear to be one more night away from Bonnie and risk losing both his daughter and wife to his son. _Oh my God._ Damon thought as he rubbed his brow in confusion.

MEANWHILEBOARDINGHOUSE

Bonnie and Stefan stepped out into the hall way and looked at each other curiously.

"You smell that," Stefan asked.

"I'm pregnant Stefan, of course I smell sausage, eggs, and blue berry pancakes," Bonnie said mockingly.

They flashed down to the kitchen (well tried to) but Bonnie had a problem with her ability.

"Hey, you okay," Stefan asked curiously.

"Yeah, but I can't use my flash ability," Bonnie said seriously.

"Try again," Stefan let go of Bonnie's hand.

She tried again and failed.

"Maybe it has something to do with me being pregnant. I'll talk to Meredith about it later. In the mean time, let's see what the teenage boy is up to," Bonnie smiled at Stefan.

Stefan and Bonnie walked into the kitchen stunned. Junior had made them breakfast. The table was beautifully set with a fresh bouquet of flowers sitting in the middle. They were impressed.

"When did you learn how to cook," Stefan said curiously as he smiled.

"I watched Uncle Damon," Junior said before walking to the refrigerator for juice.

"Wow Junior I'm impressed," Bonnie said to her son before taking a seat.

They sat down and ate in silence. Stefan had a sneaky suspicion that his son was trying to play match maker. He was waiting for the magic words.

"What are you up to son," Stefan asked.

"Well I know you said that you and mom don't have feelings for each other, but it's so obvious that Uncle Damon doesn't give a damn about mom…," Junior was cut off.

"Damn it Junior," Stefan threw his napkin on the table. "First of all, watch your mouth. Now, your mom and Damon are married. I'm in love with Melissa and your mom is in love with my brother. I know you want your mother happy, and I know you want us to be together, but we can't. We both love you very much Junior, but you have to stop this. What about your sister? It will hurt her if she lost her dad," Stefan explained.

"Junior, it's going to be okay, we all live here together, you'll always have both of us right here under the same roof," Bonnie said as she held her sons hand.

"Natasha and I are the same age why isn't Damon my dad, or Natasha isn't my dad's daughter," Junior said curiously.

Junior looked between his mom and dad for a moment and then threw his napkin on the table and quickly left the kitchen.

"You want me to go talk to him," Stefan asked Bonnie.

"No…just give him some time. He's hurting. We will talk to them both about what happened, and as soon as he sees that I love him as much as I do Natasha, it will get better," Bonnie said passively.

"Alright, you're the boss," Stefan said as he smiled at Bonnie.

~ ( - ) ~

After cleaning up the kitchen, Stefan watched his son play a video game. He sat down beside Junior and waited for him to acknowledge him, but Junior never spoke.

"You mind if I play a game with you," Stefan asked.

Junior started the game over and then handed his father a remote. The two began to play.

"So how do you feel about your Uncle, Junior," Stefan asked as he played the game.

"I love him, but I don't like how my mother is hurting. She's having his baby and she needs to be treated with care."

"So you want your mother to have the baby," Stefan said.

"Of course dad," Junior spat.

Stefan pushed pause on the game and that's when he decided to tell Junior everything that was going on.

"Sooner or later you're going to find this out, but your mother is thinking about terminating the baby," he paused.

"Why," Junior asked.

"Because the baby has no soul, and the reason your Uncle Damon left is because he wants your mother to fight for the baby. This is a very hard decision your mother and Damon have to make, so don't be too hard on your Uncle, okay," Stefan said as he cocked his head to one side grabbing his son by the shoulder.

"Why can't we just fight for him? We're Witches and Vampires we can do anything," Junior said inquisitively.

"Yes we can, and we will, but for now I need you to be a good boy for your mother and be nicer to your Uncle. They need family right now," Stefan said seriously to his son.

"I'm sorry dad. I will do better. I promise," Junior said submissively to his father.

"So you ready for this beating," Stefan said taking the game off pause.

"You're going down," Junior laughed.

Just as the two got into the game, the doorbell rang. Stefan jumped up to get it. He walked to the door slowly and then opened it; he was stunned at the person standing on the other side.

The brown haired man looked at Elena in shock. He hadn't seen her since the day of their wedding.

"Elena, what are you doing here," Stefan asked with crazy eyes.

"I'm here to see Bonnie. May I come in," Elena asked.

"Of Course," Stefan stepped aside and let Elena in.

They walked down the hall in silence. They entered the living room to a swooning Junior. The boy was quite smitten with Elena.

"H…h…hi Ms. Elena," Junior stammered for the words.

"Well I see you have an admirer," Stefan said as he smiled at Elena.

"Yes I do and he's adorable," Elena said before kissing the little boy on the cheek.

"I love you," Junior said in a trance.

Elena and Stefan laughed.

"Junior, do you mind if I speak to Ms. Elena alone," Stefan asked.

"Yes sir. Ms. Elena will you stay and play a game with me," a blushing Junior asked.

"Of course I will," Elena smiled and watched the boy as he flashed up stairs.

Elena and Stefan sat down on the couch. They sat in silence for seven minutes just looking around the boarding house and flashing each other awkward smiles.

"Well this is awkward," Stefan said and the two laughed.

"Okay I'll start, why didn't you tell me you didn't want me anymore. How could you let me walk down the aisle making me believe that you wanted me," Elena said somberly.

"Because I didn't know Elena, I was confused about my feelings. I wanted to still be in love with you. I wanted to still be with you and you only, but I couldn't. I just couldn't feel that way about you anymore. I couldn't trust you," Stefan explained.

Elena got off the couch and ran her hand through her hair. She didn't want to hear those words come out of her ex's mouth, but she needed to hear them. She needed to move on.

"The day at the altar, were you in love with someone else; if so, who is she Stefan? I need to know. You at least owe me that," Elena asked as she spoke with her hands.

Stefan got to his feet and then pushed his hands in his pockets.

"I fell in love with Bonnie," Stefan said with a stoic look on his face as he waited for Elena's backlash.

"But Bonnie's in love with Damon. She could never want you," Elena exclaimed. "Did you try to go after her? Does she love you too," Elena was starting to come to tears.

"**No Elena**," Stefan said heatedly.

"Bonnie and I are just friends. We will never be anything more than that, and besides, I'm in love with someone else," Stefan looked at Elena indifferently.

"Oh don't tell me, you're in love with that bitch Melissa, the one you were practically fucking in my presence. I'm out of here. Tell Bonnie I came by," Elena said heatedly and then left the house in a huff slamming the door behind her.

~ ( - ) ~

Meredith was upset because she hadn't heard from Bonnie. She needed to terminate Bonnie's pregnancy before it was too late. _Why hasn't Bonnie called me?_ Meredith thought.

"Who's there," Meredith said as she snapped her head around to the sound of breaking glass in the lab.

She got up from the table leaving her office slowly.

"Who's there," Meredith said again.

The raven haired woman was starting to feel uncomfortable. She was not up for any more visits from dead Witches.

"AAHHH," Meredith jumped and screamed at the woman standing before her.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want," Meredith said with fear.

"Don't be afraid. I am not going to hurt you. I just need you to get rid of that baby. It's on Bonnie's heart to do it. She just needs a little push. Now be a good girl and call her, or I can't promise the safety of your friends," Esther said coldly.

"I'm going to terminate the pregnancy I promise. Don't hurt anyone, just give me some time," Meredith said nervously.

"We don't have long Meredith. Take care of this or the next time you see me, our little chat may not go so easily," the woman had disappeared just as soon as she had appeared.

Meredith ran to her office and called Bonnie right away.

"Hello," Bonnie answered.

"Bonnie you have to terminate this baby. Esther came to visit me and she threatened me and my friends," Meredith said frantically.

"Okay Meredith, calm down. I'm not keeping the baby, I'm sorry that I keep putting you off. I will be there tomorrow. I promise, I won't let anything happen to you. It's okay," Bonnie said assuredly.

Meredith hung up the phone, poured herself a stiff drink, and then plopped back down into her lab chair.

~ ( - ) ~ `

After the crappy news from Stefan, Elena decided to work a double shift at the hospital. This time she worked on the children's floor. She walked the long hallway to the room of her first patient. Her grimy jobbed consist of checking vital signs, bed pans, checking for food trays, etc. though she wasn't always happy with what she had to do, she enjoyed seeing the little children and putting a smile on their faces.

The first room she went in belonged to a boy named Gabriel. Elena looked to the weak and frail boy and wanted to cry. The boy looked ten years old or maybe younger. His eyes were blood shot red and he had tons of wires coming from his body that hooked up to various machines in the room.

Elena heard the boy take in a gulp of air and she jumped.

"Don't be afraid. I'm just sick not a monster," the little boy giggled.

"Where are your parents," Elena asked.

"I don't have parents. I'm an orphan."

Elena's heart sunk to the bottom of her stomach.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I'm just here to check your vital signs and I'll let you get back to sleep here in a minute," Elena explained.

"May I have a drink of water first," the boy asked.

Elena helped the boy up and then brought his water cup to his lips. She took his vital signs and then tucked the little boy in for the night. Once she was done with Gabriel she headed for the exit. She put her hand on the handle and then looked back at the frail boy with a sad look on her face. The boy was so sedated from his pain medicines that he went right back to sleep. She exited the room feeling helpless, but then a light bulb came on inside of her.

"I can save him, I'm a Vampire," Elena whispered.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I wanted to allow the brother's to spend some time with their teenage kids and give Stefan and Elena closure. It's just part one of their closure…I assure you. It will be more sweet and adult like the next time they meet. I did feel like Elena needed her blow up moment, since she was left at the altar and all. XXX


	11. soulless Ch: 11: Oh God

A/N: Thanks for following and supporting me. I love the comments.

_Characters owned by Alloy Entertainment, C W Network, and L J Smith._

_Story Starts Chapter 11: Oh God_

Damon Salvatore woke up to another sleepless night. He was happy to have his daughter with him for another night to help get through his loneliness, but it was Bonnie that ruled his heart and who took away the burning in his loin.

He wanted to keep fighting for his son because it was what his daughter wanted, but the urge to make his wife happy and stand with her was stronger than the love he felt for the unborn child and his daughter's wishes. For the first time in Damon Salvatore's life, his love was evolving into a selfless kind of love. It hurt like hell to love selflessly because he had to give up the things that he truly wanted, but it also felt wonderful because he was making the person he loved most truly, very happy.

The raven haired man's thoughts wandered to more pleasant ones about him and Bonnie, like when he and Bonnie first started dating, their first kiss, and the times they spent together as a family. He reminisced on their time together in Kauai when Natasha was conceived. Damon was abruptly shaken from his thoughts when he heard his daughter screaming.

He jumped off the couch spilling his breakfast in the process flashing to her side.

"Natasha it's okay, did you have another bad dream about your mother," Damon asked his daughter concerned as he gripped her shoulders gently.

"Yes," Natasha shook her head, "This lady in a lab coat was standing over her with a knife. What does this mean," Natasha asked her daddy with fear in her eyes.

"I don't know sweetie, but it's going to be okay. I'm not going to let anything happen to your mother. Get dressed. I need to take you home and we'll talk to her then," Damon explained.

"Are you going to talk to her about the baby," Natasha asked.

"Yes," Damon answered.

"Are you going to fight for him," Natasha looked at her father innocently.

Damon looked at his daughter for a moment. He didn't want to break her heart, but he knew it was time that he put his family back together. He couldn't stand being away from Bonnie for one more night.

"Natasha, I think that it is sweet that you want to fight for your brother, but as bad as I want him in my life, we can't. There's just too much at stake. I love you and your mother too much and the both of you are all I need in my life. Now," he paused. "Is this okay with you?"

"Yes," Natasha said before wrapping her arms around her father's neck.

~ ( - ) ~

Bonnie woke up to D day. This was the day she was going to end her pregnancy. Bonnie touched her belly rubbing it tenderly, as she rubbed her belly she pictured the night she and Damon made love conceiving the child within her.

"He's my husband; this is our baby; It shouldn't have to be like this," Bonnie whispered.

"Come on Bonnie keep it together. You can do this," Bonnie gave herself a pep talk.

She moved around her room slowly. She knew she had to pick up the pace, because Caroline would be there soon to pick her up for her appointment; she didn't need to keep Meredith waiting another minute.

After an hour passed, Bonnie was finally ready to go. She sighed deeply when Stefan opened the door to a gloomy looking Caroline.

"You ready to go sweetie," Caroline said walking toward Bonnie.

Bonnie nodded her head. She was afraid to speak fearing she would breakdown and not be able to hold back her sobs.

"Hey Bonnie, you don't have to do this, I know that there is a way. There has to be," Stefan said with watery eyes.

"Mom please, I know the baby will be good. I feel it," Junior said as he hugged his mother.

"I can't, now please don't make this harder than it has to be. I have to go. If you want to make me feel better, make my favorite dish, run me a hot bubble bath when I get home," Bonnie laughed.

"I love you Junior and I'll be home soon," Bonnie kissed her son and then headed out the door with Caroline.

MEANWHILEASCAROLINEPICKEDUPB ONNIE

"Pick up Bonnie or Caroline," Elena spat.

Elena tried desperately to reach Bonnie before she headed off to Meredith's; she wanted her friend to know that she was there for her. Her plans to take Bonnie to her appointment were derailed when she was called in to work because they were shorthanded at the hospital.

Elena had decided to give Gabriel her blood. She couldn't bear to see the child die. She marched to the little boy's room and panicked when she didn't see him. She left the room quickly and asked the ladies at the nurses' station about Gabriel's whereabouts. The whisky eyed girl's nerves eased once she learned that the boy was receiving additional testing.

Once Elena learned that Gabriel was having tests done she began to run her rounds again.

"Hello," Elena said to the beautiful mahogany girl.

"What's your name," Elena asked the girl as she wrapped the cuff of the sphygmomanometer around the teens arm.

"Raquel, and what's yours," the girl asked.

"My name is Elena. It's nice to meet you Raquel," she said as she smiled at the girl.

Elena looked around the teenager's room; she didn't notice balloons, bears or anything that would help brighten up Raquel's day.

"Where are your parents," Elena asked.

"I live in a foster home," the girl said.

"How old are you," Elena asked.

"I'm sixteen," Raquel answered.

_Another child who's an orphan, _Elena thought. At that very moment, Elena had an epiphany. She believed her destiny was to heal innocent children. _Why else would I be a Vampire_. Elena thought.

The raven haired girl sat with Raquel for a moment. She fell in love with her innocence. Raquel suffered from Leukemia just like Gabriel. She learned her favorite color was purple, she never had a Barbie doll, and that the girl longed to visit Australia someday. Raquel also wanted to be a doctor and help save little children like herself. Just from the one short visit, Elena was already longing to see the girl live a long and happy life and have beautiful nice things.

Elena left the room, but not feeling as helpless as she had with Gabriel.

The female Gilbert was on a mission. A mission to heal all of the sick children that she came to know and love.

MEANWHILEASKLAUSSOMMONEDHISM OTHER

Veronica called Klaus just as promised. The Hybrid was not surprised to learn that his mother was behind the Witch hunt against the Salvatore Family. The original Vampire had decided he would visit the old Witches house and see if he could summon his dear mother.

As far as Klaus was concerned, he had killed two soulless monsters, Finn and Elijah. Their deaths should have paid for the Salvatore's debt, or at the very least, the deaths of his two siblings should buy Damon and Bonnie some time to save their child.

The Hybrid walked into the old Witches house very carefully. That was one grave site he didn't want to disrespect or stir up. Once down in the basement the original decided to call for his mother.

"Mother, I know you are watching me and I know you can hear me. Make your presence known Witch," Klaus said and then waited for a sign.

The candles in the room went ablaze. The flames shot up about three feet into the air.

"There you are. Thank you for not disappointing me," Klaus said with a mischievous grin as he looked around the room for his mother to appear.

"Hello Klaus," Esther said as she materialized behind her son.

"Why are you leading up this Witch hunt to kill Bonnie and Damon's baby mother," Klaus asked seriously.

"Because the child will have no soul, no conscious, and no heart, I cannot in good conscious, allow something like that to roam the earth," Esther said coldly.

"Why not mother? You allowed Finn and Elijah to run the earth," Klaus said indifferently.

"I tried to stop them but you worked with Elijah to stop me," Esther said with a stoic look on her face.

"I eliminated both of them; shouldn't that buy my friends some leniency or a fighting chance? Rebekah, Kol, and myself aren't making Vampire children and ruthlessly killing the innocent," Klaus asked heatedly.

"And what about your Hybrid friends'. They are all monsters that you created," Esther spat.

"If I destroy my Hybrids, will you give my friends a chance? Will you tell me how to save their baby," Klaus asked.

Esther walked around the basement in thought. Klaus saw the look on his mother's face. She didn't want to do it. He felt that she wanted them all dead, The Salvatore's, him, and his siblings, but he had to try for Bonnie and Damon. He had to make up for the pain he caused them.

"Mother please, you created us. You once loved us so much that you made us this way to protect us against other supernatural evils. We aren't the monsters that you made us out to be. I know you see my future. I know you see me doing something that will bring you honor for once in my miserable life. Please help me mother, and I promise you, I will end my Hybrid's and all rogue Vampires' who have no regard for human life," Klaus pleaded his case.

"Okay Klaus, I will give you the answer and I will give your friends some time, but you must keep your word to end your Hybrids and any rogue fascist," Esther warned.

"I give you my word mother."

"Now come here and kneel before me," Esther directed.

The original kneeled down before his mother. The woman placed her hands to his temple and began to chant. The flames on the candles popped and climbed as a light wind blew across the room. Esther was done with her son in mere seconds and then asked the man to rise.

"Rise," Esther said.

"What did you do to me," Klaus asked.

But Esther ignored his question.

"The baby can be saved by giving it the soul of a person whose soul is pure and they cannot have Vampire blood in their system,** and** the spell must be created by three witches who are pure of heart as well."

"That's impossible and you know it," Klaus spat.

"How is it impossible? I didn't say that they had to be saints. They just need to be individuals who don't have a desire to kill. They need to be individuals who are bound by love. Is that really all that impossible," Esther snickered.

"There is not a supernatural among us who hasn't had a desire to kill their natural enemy. Why are you doing this," Klaus asked heatedly.

"Because Klaus, I want to rid the world of my mistake, so there's no way in hell I am going to make it easy for that monster to live. Now those are my terms. Take them or leave them," Esther said coldly.

"So be it. We will conquer your request," Klaus said and then turned to leave.

"Oh and Klaus," Esther said halting the Hybrid in his tracks and turning her back to him.

"If the child comes into the world with no soul, he dies, and so does your precious Isabelle," Esther said as an evil grin crossed her face.

"What," Klaus said and then flashed to his mother.

"You bitch," Klaus said cruelly. "What did you do?"

"I linked yours, Isabelle, Caroline, and Damon's life-force with the child's through your blood."

"How? Why," Klaus asked stunned.

"You're an original; your blood lingers in the blood stream of your host. You gave your blood to Damon and Caroline to save them from the werewolf bites. You gave Isabelle your blood to heal her broken bones. Damon's unborn child has his blood and thereby yours and when he son dies, so will they. You didn't think I was praying over you when I asked you to kneel before me now did you," Esther said coldly as she smirked. "Now hurry along, you've got a spell to create," Esther said evilly and then disappeared.

Klaus looked around in horror. Saving Bonnie and Damon's baby had just become his personal battle as well.

ONEHOURLATERAFTERBONNIELEFTH EHOUSE

Damon and Natasha had finally made it to the boarding house.

"Natasha," Junior yelled as he ran to his sister grabbing her up into a bear hug.

"Ouch Junior," Natasha yelled.

"Hey Uncle Damon," Junior gave his Uncle a hug.

"Hey teenager, did you get a little taller since I've been gone," Damon said curiously fluffing his nephew's hair.

"Where is your mom," Damon asked Junior.

Junior looked at Stefan with a sad look on his face. Damon knew from that look that Bonnie had gone to terminate their child. He wanted to pitch a fit but he was there to stand with her and he was going to do exactly that.

"Oh, I see," Damon said and then collapsed onto the couch.

"Why don't you go Damon, You being there will make this incredibly hard decision so much better if you are there when she comes to," Stefan explained.

Damon looked at his younger brother, he knew his brother was right, but he couldn't be in the same room, the same place where his child would die.

"NOOO," Natasha yelled.

"Oh my God," Junior got to his feet.

"Junior what's wrong," Stefan ran to his son grabbing him by the elbows.

Damon rushed to his daughter helping her up off the floor. Natasha was shaking with fear, which had the blue eyed Vampire seeing red.

"I saw mom die. She runs out into the sunlight and is evaporated. Her hand with the day walking ring is gone," Junior said in horror than took a hard swallow. The teenage boy knees buckled, Stefan grabbed and wrapped the boys arm around his shoulder and led him to the sofa.

"We need to get to Bonnie NOW," Damon spat.

Everyone loaded up in Damon's car and the Vampire burned rubber out of the boarding house driveway.

~ ( - ) ~

Bonnie lay on the bed waiting for Meredith to begin her procedure, but as Bonnie lay there she realized that she needed and wanted to keep her baby. Above everything, Bonnie loved Damon, she trusted him. She believed in him and the Vampwitch had a feeling that Damon was somewhere realizing the same thing about her.

Bonnie got off the table and started putting on her clothes when she heard Meredith come in.

"Bonnie what are you doing," Meredith asked in a demanding tone.

"Meredith I can't go through with this. I love my husband, and I love this baby. Together, Damon and I can conquer anything. I want to give my husband a son. I want this more than anything, please support me on this Meredith," Bonnie said submissively.

Bonnie had expressed herself to her friend and then waited for her response. Meredith rested her head in her hand. The doctor began to come to tears.

"I can't let you do this Bonnie. I can't let thousands of innocent lives be taken because you want to give your husband a son. You and Damon are being so selfish Bonnie. Don't do this," Meredith said with teary eyes.

"Meredith, I'm having my baby. I promise you I won't let him hurt anyone in this town. Now that I know I am the problem, I won't let Emily's vision come to pass. I give you my word," Bonnie said and then walked swiftly to the door but was stopped by Meredith.

"Bonnie I can't let you leave," Meredith said through clenched teeth before covering Bonnie's mouth with a handkerchief to subdue her.

Meredith dragged Bonnie over to the table. She then picked her up placing her on it. She removed Bonnie's bottoms and then placed a sheet over her to cover her from her waist down.

"Don't do this Meredith please," Bonnie said drugged as tears began to slip from her eyes.

"Bonnie I am so sorry. I love you and you are my friend, but I can't let your selfishness destroy us all," Meredith said as she sobbed.

"Meredith you're just afraid. Everything is going to be fine. I will protect you," Bonnie said as she pleaded.

"I'm not going to kill you Bonnie. I just need to take the baby. I don't care if you hate me. We have to do what's right," Meredith said as she sobbed.

Meredith tried to pull off Bonnie's day walking ring to keep Bonnie from using her powers against her, but the ring was spelled to stay on so it didn't budge; she went into the cabinet and grabbed a medical saw. She sawed on Bonnie's wrist ruthlessly as the Vampwitch cried out in pain.

"Oh my God, what is Meredith doing to Bonnie," Caroline said uneasily throwing down the magazine and then flashed to the room.

Caroline opened up the door to the examining room and screamed. The blonde flashed toward Meredith but the human was too quick. She was a professional Vampire hunter and was always prepared. Meredith grabbed the three fifty seven from her back, shooting Caroline between the eyes.

The Vampire hit the ground hard. The doctor grabbed her vervain noose from the other cabinet and tied the blonde down tightly. Meredith continued sawing on Bonnie's wrist until her hand fell to the floor.

The Vampwitch had passed out from all the pain. Meredith pulled out the vacuum to surgically remove the baby. She was so devastated at what she was doing and what she had done to her friends that she almost broke down from sadness. Meredith was bound by her duty to protect the innocent from Vampires and a soulless Vampire was a no in her mind, no matter who the child belonged to.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Bonnie," Meredith said as she spread Bonnie's legs pushing the hose into her cervix. Just as Meredith was about to push the button on the machine,

Damon, Natasha, Stefan and Junior ripped the door off the exam room looking to Meredith and Bonnie in horror.

Damon Salvatore saw nothing but red causing him to black out into a mindless beast. In a flash he saw that Bonnie was missing her hand, blood from her hand streaming down to the floor, Caroline lying on the floor with a bullet to her head, and lastly the hose pushed into his beloved Bonnie. He snapped. Damon vamped up hearing the last words of his dear friend Meredith.

"Oh God," Meredith whispered as Damon reached deep into her chest pulling out her heart.

"DAMON NO," Stefan yelled.

Damon Salvatore ripped out Meredith's heart without punitive.

"Now that's how you kill a bitch," Natasha said and smiled evilly.

Stefan slapped the girl across the face causing her to stumble to the ground. Damon looked to Meredith then to his daughter with a look of horror and guilt written across his face. Natasha looked to her father and then Stefan and flashed out.

"Natasha," Junior ran after his sister.

Stefan walked swiftly to his brother roughing him up by his collar.

"WHY DAMON, WHY," Stefan yelled.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME," Damon yelled.

"SHE WAS GOING TO KILL BONNIE," he shouted.

"SHE WAS GOING TO KILL THE BABY DAMON. YOU NEVER FUCKING THINK, YOU JUST ACT AND YOU ARE TEACHING YOUR DAUGHTER TO BE THE SAME WAY," Stefan said angrily as he shouted.

Stefan pulled the hose out of Bonnie and then pushed her legs down. He then went over to Caroline untying the noose. As Stefan worked quickly to get the two women home, Damon stood their frozen with guilt.

"Well are you going to fucking help me or are you going to stand there like an idiot," Stefan asked heatedly.

Damon and Stefan worked tirelessly. They cleaned the lab, bandaged Bonnie's wrist, placed her appendage in a surgical cooler with ice, and then covered her body to protect her from the sun before moving her to the boarding house. Caroline finally came to and helped them with the clean up.

They got Bonnie home and then buried Meredith in a shallow grave by the pond in the backyard of the boarding house. Because Damon had killed Meredith, they couldn't risk Sheriff Forbes finding out. Stefan and Caroline didn't say two words to Damon as they buried their friend.

Damon saw the anger in their eyes; he feared what Bonnie would say when she came to. He then wondered where his daughter had run off to. He was so distraught over killing someone in front of her that he was thinking about taking off his ring, walking out into the sun, and ending it all.

Caroline, Stefan, and Damon sat around the fireplace still waiting for the children to come home and Bonnie to awake.

"Maybe we should go look for the children," Damon said to his brother.

"They need to blow off some steam, they will be fine," Stefan said indifferently as he kept his eyes on the burning flames.

"Damon," Bonnie said as she came walking into the living room.

The blue eyed man flashed to his wife cradling her into his arms. "I thought I lost you," Damon's eyes watered.

"You're not going to lose me Damon," Bonnie said submissively to her husband.

"Um um," Caroline cleared her throat.

Damon stepped aside and let the two friends embrace.

"Oh God Caroline," Bonnie said as they hugged.

"Oh my God Bonnie, when I saw you lying on that table and your blood everywhere. I thought we lost you, don't ever scare me like that again," Caroline hugged her friend again.

"Bonnie I'm glad you are okay. Now we should let you and Damon talk. Let's go in the kitchen Caroline," Stefan said as he led the way.

Bonnie and Damon watched as Stefan and Caroline disappeared.

"Damon, we need to talk," Bonnie said as she cradled her arm with the missing hand.

"I want to keep this baby. I told Meredith that and that's when she attacked me," Bonnie said.

"I came to the boarding house today, to tell you that I will stand by your decision, whatever it is; you don't 'have to keep the baby because of what I think or how I feel. I love you Bonnie, and I trust your decisions," Damon said somberly.

"I want to keep the baby Damon because I love you and I want him too, and I know that we can work through this together. Look, all I know, is that I never want to be separated from you again," Bonnie went in to hug Damon but he walked away.

Guilt was welling up in Damon, but he had to tell Bonnie what he had done. The Vampire sat on the couch and rubbed his chin in thought. He rested his elbows on his knees as he linked his hands together.

"Damon are you okay," Bonnie asked as she sat down beside her husband and then placed her hand on his arm.

"Bonnie I messed up bad today," Damon said as he shook his knee nervously.

"What did you do Damon," Bonnie asked timidly. She asked as if she already knew what her husband was about to say.

"I saw you on that table, your hand was cut off and your blood was everywhere, I saw that hose inserted into you, and I just snapped," Damon paused.

"No Damon, please tell me you didn't kill my friend. Damon, please," Bonnie pleaded.

"I…I killed Meredith," Damon said with hesitation.

"No," Bonnie began to cry.

She jumped off the couch and walked over to the fireplace and clutched her center. Damon watched her for a moment. He wished to God he could turn back the hands of time. He feared the worse but hoped Bonnie would forgive him.

He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"DON'T," Bonnie snatched away.

"I can't do this anymore with you Damon. I can't keep forgiving you for killing people and the people that we care about, the people who are our friends. I'm pregnant with a soulless child, and the last thing I need is for him to have a father who can't control his darkness," Bonnie sobbed.

"Bonnie I can change and I will," Damon said dryly. He was numb.

"You're never going to change Damon. You want me to believe in you, but you keep giving me reasons not to; I don't think I can do this anymore."

Damon looked at Bonnie as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Bonnie I killed Meredith out of fear. I thought you were dead, can you just find it in your heart to forgive me," Damon said pleadingly.

"I just need you to leave right now. I need time. I have to think about our son and our daughter. I don't know if you should be a part of their lives," Bonnie said as she sniffled.

"Bonnie I am in love with you, and no matter where I am in this world and no matter how long you stay away from me, I will always love you, you can't change that," Damon said passively.

Damon kissed Bonnie on the lips, and then grabbed his jacket and left the boarding house.

~ ( - ) ~

The blue eyed Vampire flashed to the woods, screaming, beat down trees, and ripped off the heads of some innocent animals and then threw himself down to the ground in the middle of a clearing.

"Daddy," Natasha said as she and Junior stumbled upon Damon.

He didn't speak a word to them; he just sat there in silence. The two teenagers sat down beside Damon and remained quiet for a moment.

"How is my mom," Junior asked.

"She's fine," Damon said dryly.

"Uncle Damon what you did tonight was wrong," Junior said.

The blue eyed man ignored the teenager.

"Shut up Junior. My dad was right. That woman was trying to kill mom. What, you rather she had died," Natasha spat.

"No Natasha, but Uncle Damon can't go around killing people. My dad says that's wrong," Junior exclaimed.

Damon just sat on the ground resting one elbow on his raised leg fiddling with his day walking ring as he listened to the children argue. He was so consumed with his own pain that the sullen Vampire forgot how to be a parent.

"That's because your dad is weak just like you. My mom doesn't love you or your dad," Natasha said coldly.

Junior just stood there and let his sister's words sink in.

"Mom does love me. S…s…she wouldn't' have had me if she didn't," Junior said with uncertainty.

"Uncle Damon, why are me and Natasha the same age," Junior said curiously in a sullen voice.

"Shit," Damon exclaimed.

"Go home Junior and talk to your father. Natasha go with him and see to your mother," Damon said calmly.

"But I want to be with you dad," Natasha said pleadingly.

"I SAID GO HOME NOW," Damon growled at his daughter as the black veins swam underneath his eyes.

The two teens looked at Damon with fear in their eyes and quickly left.

Damon was so upset with himself that he just wanted to be alone. Not even his daughter's light could shield him from the fear he felt over losing Bonnie.

"God, I can't lose her. I can't," Damon said and then began to cry.

~ ( - ) ~

Earlier that day at the hospital, Elena bit into her wrist putting some of her blood into Raquel's juice, and later that night when Raquel woke up, she felt more wonderful then she had in months. She looked into the mirror and saw that her hair had grown back and her skin had returned to its natural color.

The girl was smart and knew that whatever Elena was doing to her wrist had something to do with her condition. No sooner than Raquel felt good she felt sad, because she knew she would have to go back to her abusive foster home.

The teenager made a noose and then placed a chair in the center of the room hanging herself. Elena had not only healed the girl, she had made her very first Vampire.

A/N: Things are a little dark right now, but it gets better, I promise.

Coming up….Klaus shares the bitter sweet news with the Salvatore's. Elena learns that her actions have consequences. XOXOXOXO


	12. Soulless Ch12: We're Perfect Together

A/N: _**Ttracee don't give up on my fic! It gets better, I promise.**_ When it's true love, you never truly leave, you just take a break, but you find your way back home.

I know there haven't been a lot of family moments with Bonnie, Damon, and the children, but he has been away because of the separation. I'll do better with creating scenes with the family and incorporating Junior more into the story. He is important and Damon does love both of the children, yes he may be sweeter on his own child, but she is his child…LOL! I just try to keep Junior with his dad most of the time because I don't want Stefan to be all alone; it's his son and he should be able to enjoy him too.

Thank you all for the comments and supporting me.

Please keep in mind that this is an AU fan fiction.

***Warning: sexually explicit material inside.***

_Characters owned by Alloy Entertainment, C W Network, and L J Smith._

_Story Starts Chapter 12: We're Perfect Together. _

Damon Salvatore crept into Stefan's condo at one o'clock in the morning. He collapsed onto the couch still wearing his jacket and his dirty jeans. The blue eyed man sat in the center of the sofa until ten o'clock that morning in the same position, both hands balled into a fist resting on his legs with his head hung low. He sat in a daze.

The raven haired Vampire was sad, afraid, lonely, confused. The only emotion not running through Damon was his incredible rage and thirst for blood, which he often felt when he was grief stricken.

The blue eyed Vampire began to search his thoughts for when and how he went wrong with Natasha. Telling Bonnie how he didn't care about the people of the town, _she must have heard me. We've been raising Natasha in a loving environment, right?_ He thought.

His thoughts then drifted off to Junior. The boy was asking how he came to be, which could spell trouble for his family later, if Junior believed that he wasn't loved.

Damon sat and tortured himself with images and thoughts of all the things that he had done and said to hurt Bonnie and Stefan. He was paralyzed in his emotions from all the heartbreaking incidents that had transpired within the last few day

~ ( - ) ~

Elena woke up feeling better than she had in a long time. She couldn't wait to get to work and see a new and improved Raquel.

The raven haired girl walked through the doors of the hospital and was confused at what she was seeing. Hospital security and police were everywhere. Elena spied her chunky friend Elizabeth and asked the girl what was happening.

"Elizabeth, what's going on," Elena said nervously as she pushed her hair behind her ear.

"You know the girl Raquel Johnson? Well she's missing. We've looked all over the hospital and she's nowhere to be found."

Panic set into the raven haired girl. Raquel should have awoken a happy and healthy person. _Where did she run off to?_ Elena thought.

Unfortunately, the raven haired girl wasn't allowed to leave work, because she had to finish out her shift. She decided to make the best out of her day and not let her concern about Raquel get her down. Elena smiled when she thought about Gabriel. She was so relieved to walk through the door of his room and see him sitting up in his bed eating jell-o.

"Hi Gabriel," I missed you yesterday," Elena said smiling as she sat down beside his bed.

"I missed you too. I had more tests. The machine was so cool. It was huge and it rotated all around my body. It was like being inside of a space ship," the boy said excitedly.

"Sounds exciting, I think I would like to try that machine out sometime," Elena said as she giggled.

"So Gabriel, how old are you," Elena asked.

"I'm thirteen," Gabriel answered.

"But you are so t..." Elena stopped herself.

"I know, I'm small for my age," the teenager said shamefully.

Elena looked at the boy and was saddened by his frail body. She wanted to help him, but the ordeal with Raquel had her shaken. The whisky eyed girl mission in life was to donate her Vampire blood to heal the sick. It was proving to be a big responsibility that she didn't care to have.

"So tell me about yourself and your home," Elena asked.

"I like being here more than my home. I don't have my own things. It's always so loud. I like to camp. It was the one thing that my home does that I like the most. We would go on camping trips and fish and make smores. I really miss Kaitlyn. She was supposed to be my girlfriend and I miss Ms. Diana; she's like a mom to me. I love her," Gabriel paused. "I don't think I am going to live very long. I can tell by the looks the doctors give me," Gabriel said passively as he stared out the hospital window.

"Gabriel, you are going to live for a very long time, don't ever give up hope, and I'm sure Kaitlyn will be waiting for you when you go home," she paused. "Listen, I have to go, but I will be back later to chat with you and tuck you in," Elena said before kissing the boy on the cheek and then getting up to leave.

"Ms Elena, I thought of something that I really would like to do for the first time," Gabriel said as he smiled.

"And what is that," Elena said with a stoic look on her face.

"My first kiss, I never had my first kiss," Gabriel said as he blushed.

Elena walked over to the boy slowly and kissed him on the lips.

"I can die a happy man now," Gabriel said as he smiled big and bright.

"I'll see you later Gabriel," Elena flashed the boy a smile as she left the room.

~ ( - ) ~

Bonnie decided to get up after a sleepless night in bed. From the heartbreak of Damon being gone, to her hand healing back, she felt nothing but agonizing pain all night long. The Vampwitch was restricted to a dark bedroom and house until she could come up with a spell to remove her ring from her dead limb, which made her feel even more depressed. The thought of her missing limb made her think about all the hell Meredith had put her through. Deep down she understood why her friend did what she did. She was afraid. She wanted to protect the town from leeches like her.

She also wondered if Damon hadn't killed Meredith, how they would ever be close friends again? Bonnie knew that she was being way too hard on her husband, but her decision to have the baby, prompted her to come down a little harder on the blue eyed man. The child's rearing needed to start before he even came into the world, so she needed Damon to be in control of his anger.

The caramel skinned girl needed someone to lean on, and the person she wanted was her husband.

_It's been three days. I can't go another minute without him. Why am I so weak for him? What if it were him on that table hurt? I don't want anyone to hurt him. He's all alone. Damon's out there alone._ Bonnie's thoughts about the raven haired man were torturous.

The hazel eyed girl headed downstairs to have breakfast with her family. She hadn't seen Natasha in almost two days and she missed her daughter.

Bonnie walked into the kitchen and looked around at her family. Natasha and Junior were stuffing their faces and Stefan was drinking his coffee.

"Good morning. You look like you slept well," Stefan teased.

"Stefan you know I didn't sleep at all, now back off," Bonnie said hatefully.

"And you're a pocket full of sun shine too," Stefan smiled.

"Mom, were you pregnant with Natasha and me at the same time," Junior asked passively.

Stefan and Bonnie spit out their coffee, and Natasha hung her head low. It was her remarks that had caused her brother to worry about his paternity.

"Were you two in love," Junior said taking a hard swallow.

The young mother took a seat at the table opposite Junior. The teen was sandwiched between both of his parents. Stefan looked at the caramel skinned girl and nodded approval to telling Junior about his beginning.

"Junior, a bad person, who is now trying to redeem himself with our family, forced your mother and I to be together against our wills, and that's when you were conceived," Stefan explained, pausing to give his son some time to process the information.

"But did you two care about each other before that happened," Junior asked.

"Yes, but as good friends. I do care deeply for your father, but not the way I do for your Uncle, but it doesn't mean that I love you any less than I love your sister. I love you both the same," Bonnie said as she looked at her son intently.

"Junior are you okay," Stefan said.

"I'm okay. I just thought that you two…," Junior trailed off. "May I be excused," he asked.

"Junior would you like some company," Natasha said with a guilty look on her face.

"Sure," Junior said to his sister smiling.

The two teens wrapped their arms around each other. Junior kissed his sister's cheek and Natasha leaned her head into her brother. Stefan and Bonnie watched as they left the kitchen. The two young parents' bodies relaxed signaling their relief for having the talk with Junior about how he came to be.

"Do you think that Junior will be okay," Bonnie asked.

"He's strong Bonnie; I think he will be fine. We love him and that's all that matters, and I think the fact that we are friends and care for each other, will help him move forward," Stefan explained.

"Thank you Stefan," Bonnie said with a smile.

"You want to help me do the dishes," Stefan asked.

"Sure, it's not like I have anything else to do," Bonnie said sarcastically.

Just as Bonnie and Stefan started clearing the dishes from the table, the doorbell to the boarding rang.

"I'll go get it," Stefan said.

"Let the children get it, that's what they're for," Bonnie said giggling.

"Mom, a man named Klaus is here to see you and Uncle Stefan," Natasha said as she burst through the door of the kitchen.

"He probably has some information about the baby," Stefan said looking at Bonnie seriously.

Bonnie and Stefan made their way quickly to the living room forgetting their manners on the way.

"Hey Klaus, what did you find out," Stefan said seriously.

"Don't skip the pleasantry's Mr. Salvatore, introduce me to your beautiful children," Klaus said as he smiled at Natasha and Junior.

Stefan looked at Klaus with a scowl, but he didn't have it in him anymore to keep being mean to the Hybrid, because once again, Klaus was doing them a favor. He never once complained about helping them, he just did it. For the first time in a long time, Stefan wanted to forgive Klaus and just move on with his life.

"Klaus, this is my niece Natasha and this is my son Stefan Junior," Stefan said as he introduced the three.

"Why hello Natasha, it doesn't take a Doctor to see that you belong to Damon, you're a very beautiful girl," Klaus said kissing the back of the teenager's hand.

Natasha blushed and giggled at the exchange.

"Hello Junior, you're a handsome fellow," Klaus said as the two gentlemen looked each other square in the eye.

"You've got a strong hand shake too," Klaus said respectfully.

"It's nice meeting you as well Mr…," Junior said still shaking Klaus's hand.

Klaus looked at the teen uneasily.

"Mikaelson, but you can call me Klaus, I don't mind."

"Okay Klaus, it's nice to meet you sir."

"You two mind going upstairs while Stefan and I talk to Klaus," Bonnie asked.

"No ma'am," the two teens said before heading off.

"Did you find out anything," Stefan was anxious to know how he could help save his unborn nephew.

"I spoke with my friend Veronica, and she told me that my mother has called a Witch hunt against your family," Klaus paused.

"Your mother is coming after us? This is bad," Bonnie said with fear in her eyes and then sat down on the couch slowly.

"Well did she give you any information," Stefan said demandingly.

"Veronica didn't, but my mother did," Klaus said seriously.

"Klaus just spit it out. Do you have good information for us or not," Stefan spat.

"My mother said that the baby can be saved by giving it the soul of a child with a pure one, and that the child cannot have Vampire blood in their system, and the spell can only be performed by three witches who are also pure of heart."

"What…most supernatural beings have a desire to kill or have killed someone? I mean what she is saying is so vague, and not only that, what will happen to the person that we take the soul from, will we have to kill them, will they die," Bonnie said curiously.

"I guess those are details we will have to figure out on our own, and as far as pure hearts, Bonnie I think you would be a perfect candidate," Klaus looked at Bonnie passively.

"No, I don't. There are tons of people that I've wanted to kill, and besides, the baby is inside of me and the spell will have to be performed while I'm pregnant with him," Bonnie explained.

"What about Melissa, Junior, and Natasha," Bonnie said.

"I don't think Natasha will be a good idea Bonnie," Stefan said with uncertainty.

"Why," Bonnie said inquisitively.

"Because yesterday, she was happy about the incident with Damon, she showed no signs of remorse," Stefan said with concern.

Bonnie looked at Stefan curiously and he looked back at her as if he were searching her face for answers.

"I will talk to Natasha. Is that all Klaus," Bonnie asked.

"No, in fact this may be the worst part. If the child is born with no soul, Damon, Isabelle, and Caroline will die," Klaus said seriously.

"What," Bonnie said in shock.

"What? Wait? Why Klaus? Why do they have to die," Stefan said heatedly.

"My mother cursed me. Anyone who has had my blood in their system will die once they kill the child," Klaus said gloomily.

"No…this is not fair," Bonnie said in a low voice.

"Don't worry Bonnie. I have all the confidence in the world in you, in all of us, we will defeat her. None of us are going to die. Not on my watch," Klaus said with confidence.

"Klaus do you mind if we get together tomorrow and go over the details, we need some time to process all of this," Stefan said looking at Bonnie concerned.

"Sure thing, I will call you tomorrow," Klaus got to his feet.

Stefan walked back in to the living room where Bonnie sat frozen. He sat down beside her and watched her with concern.

"Bonnie, this will all work out," Stefan said in a low husky voice.

"I can't lose Damon. I'd rather this baby die than lose him." She paused. "I need to call him," Bonnie said and then swiftly walked to her purse pulling out her phone to call Damon.

She called the raven haired man ten times, but no answer.

"I'm going to go find Damon. Will you be okay with Junior and Natasha," Bonnie asked.

"Yeah sure, his staying at my condo, I'll text you the address so you will have it handy," Stefan explained.

Bonnie went to her room and jumped into a hot shower and then put on a comfortable jersey dress and her ugg boots. She was a Vampire now. She no longer felt cold or hot. In fact, that was one of the only things she loved about being a Vampire, that and drinking Damon's blood. Bonnie was on her way out the door when she noticed she wasn't wearing her wedding ring.

"Shit," she mumbled. "Natasha, Junior," Bonnie yelled.

The teenagers came flashing in to the room.

"Yes ma'am," Junior said.

"You guys are about to get a crash course in casting a spell," Bonnie looked at her kids nonchalantly.

Natasha and Junior looked at each other and smiled mischievously.

Bonnie rushed to the closet for her grimiore. She flipped through the pages wildly but couldn't find a spell.

"Shit. Shit," Bonnie exclaimed.

"Okay you guys, I'm going to make up a spell and I want you to cast it," Bonnie said as she rushed to her dresser drawer pulling out her gift from Damon. She stared at it lovingly remembering the night they made love and conceived the child she now carried within her. She sat down opening the book quickly and then let the ink run across the page quickly.

"Okay, my very first spell," Bonnie whispered.

"You ready mom," Junior said.

"Yes," She grabbed her hand out of the cooler in front of the closet and placed it on the floor. She then ran to the bathroom and grabbed some salt from underneath the sink and poured it around her hand.

"Okay sweeties, form a circle around my hand by linking your hands, and repeat after me. Now repeat this chant three more times on your own."

The two teens listened to their mother intently and then did as she directed. They began to chant and immediately Junior and Natasha's powers were displayed.

Bonnie looked at her children smiling with pure ecstasy. They were incredibly powerful. A wind ripped through the room and light bulbs blew out. _This is such a simple spell, how can they conjure up so much power with such a minor spell? _Bonnie thought. The young mother looked down to her hand in shock; they did way more than what she intended for the spell to do. The Vampwitch was expecting to just pick up the hand and pull off her ring, but Natasha and Junior turned the hand into ash freeing the ring.

The teens opened up their eyes and looked around the room stunned and happy.

"Whoa," Natasha said with her mouth wide open as she looked around the room stunned.

"YES," Junior shouted, jumping up throwing his fist into the air.

"Hey what the hell is going on in here," Stefan said bursting into the room with crazy eyes.

Bonnie bent down and picked up her ring; she

put it on then tried to pull it off but it wouldn't budge.

"Good, it works like a charm," Bonnie said smiling at her kids.

"Alright you guys, I'm off to find Damon," Bonnie kissed Stefan on the cheek as she sashayed out of the room.

Stefan looked at Bonnie confused and then shook his head and smiled.

Bonnie left the house hurriedly to find the raven haired Vampire. She sped out of the drive way in her SUV and smiled down at her ring. _My babies are total bad asses._ She thought.

~ ( -) ~

Elena peered around the corner to Gabriel's room. She saw two doctors standing outside of it talking. She used her Vampire senses to listen in on their conversation. The raven haired girl was sad to hear that Gabriel didn't have but a month to live. Her spirits were crushed. She knew right then she had to find Raquel to see if the girl was okay. The whiskey eyed girl was finding it hard to let Gabriel go.

One look into the teenager's eyes, and the sound of his voice warmed her heart.

"Gabriel, I'm back," Elena said as she walked into the boy's room trying to wake him.

"Hi Ms. Elena, you came back," Gabriel said as he forced out a smile.

"I always try to keep my promises. I brought you a book," Elena said before plopping down in the chair beside the boy's bed.

"Would you like for me to read it to you," Elena said.

"Yes," Gabriel answered.

Elena began reading the book, but the green eyed boy fell fast asleep. The raven haired girl tucked him in and kissed his cheek before swiftly retreating from his room and the hospital. Elena had made plans to search the little town for Raquel; she was worried about her and how she was doing. The raven haired girl pulled out her keys to unlock her car door before being thrown into a nearby car.

Elena flashed into a defensive stance. "What the hell," she said curiously as she rubbed the back of her head checking out her surroundings cautiously.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME," Raquel yelled as she flashed before Elena with a vamped up face.

"I tried to help you. How did you know it was me," Elena exclaimed.

"I saw you bite into your wrist with your long teeth. Did you put something in my food," Raquel said.

_Oh shit._ Elena thought. She thought the girl was asleep when she slipped into her room. Raquel seen Elena bite into her wrist but she didn't see her put the blood into her drink. The teenage girl was smart as a whip. Elena wanted to feign innocence, but she had completely ruined the girl's life, so she had to tell her and she had to make sure she transitioned.

"Have you fed on anyone," Elena asked.

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about," Raquel said angrily.

"Just wait right here. I'll go grab you a blood bag," Elena said before making her hasty get away back in to the hospital to grab the girl a blood bag. She came back with the blood and gave it to Raquel. The mahogany girl bit into the bag savagely consuming the blood and then threw the bag to the ground.

"What happened Raquel? I gave you my blood, it should have healed you not turned you into a Vampire," Elena said curiously with concern in her eyes.

"When I saw I was healed, I was afraid that they were going to send me back to that foster home," she paused. "I can't go back there," the girl said angrily. "So I took my life, I never thought I would end up like this. When I tried to leave the hospital this morning, my skin began to burn so I hid out in the basement until the sun went down and I decided to wait for you. You are going to have to take me in, I'm not going back to that home and I'm not living out on the streets," Raquel said bitterly.

Elena could tell that Raquel was going to be trouble. The raven haired woman got all the answers she needed from Raquel's actions alone. She couldn't trust the girl and was feeling really nervous to take the girl back to her home. Her illness made her humble but the girl was anything but.

Elena's friend Elizabeth spotted them talking in the parking garage and came over and started questioning Raquel about her whereabouts. The mahogany girl flashed to the woman biting into her savagely. Within seconds, she drained the woman dry and then flashed out.

"RAQUEL," Elena called out in horror.

Elena whipped out her phone and called the person she trusted more than anyone, Stefan.

"Hello Stefan, I've made a huge mistake. Please help me," Elena said as she sobbed.

~ ( - ) ~

Bonnie had been searching for Damon since late that afternoon and it was now seven o'clock at night. She waited at Stefan's condo for four hours and then drove back to Mystic Falls searching the woods and The Grill and still no Damon. She came back to Stefan's condo and waited again for another two hours but this time she decided to search the nearby woods for her husband.

Bonnie was glad that her ability to flash out was working because her extensive search for Damon would have been miserable and long.

The Vampwitch finally found the raven haired man sitting in the middle of the forest sulking. She walked up to her husband slowly, quietly, and then put her hand on his shoulder.

Damon looked up to Bonnie with red puffy eyes. He then got to his feet slowly looking at Bonnie somberly.

"Bonnie, what are you doing here," Damon said in a sad low husky voice.

Bonnie exhaled and then folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm here for you, Damon," Bonnie paused.

"I married you because I love you, and when I married you, I knew you weren't perfect. I knew you had a dark side, and that you were having a hard time controlling it, but since we've been married, I've seen a change in you. You're trying so hard and you care about the decisions that you make and you show remorse when you mess up. I'm not perfect, you're not perfect, but we're perfect together, and my world is not complete without you. Please come home," Bonnie said expressing herself passionately.

For the first time in the last few days, Bonnie felt strong; she felt complete, and the man standing before her was the reason for her feeling this way. She couldn't' wait to have him back in her life.

Damon was still gazing at his wife intently as he pushed his hands in his pockets. He took a deep sigh and began to talk.

"Bonnie you were right, about everything. I was wrong to use dark magic to conceive a child with you, and I was being unreasonable to ask you to fight for him knowing what he would become. Because of me, Meredith is dead and I've forced you into making a difficult and hard decision, but whatever your choice is, I will stand by you and we'll get through this together. I'm so sorry Bonnie. I hope you can forgive me," Damon said somberly.

Bonnie smiled at the raven haired man as she fiddled with her fingers, shifting back and forth on her feet. She walked over to Damon slowly grabbing him by the collar of his jacket looking into his eyes.

"You were right too Damon. Klaus came by the house, and there is a spell to save our son; it won't be easy, but I'm willing to try it, because I want this baby…and I want to give you a son. Too much has happened to turn back now," Bonnie said seriously.

Damon smirked; the caramel skinned girl could see the happiness written all over his face. He leaned in to kiss Bonnie, but she turned her head quickly and backed away from him. The raven haired man looked at her confused.

"I thought you said you wanted me back," Damon said submissively taking a hard swallow.

Bonnie bit her bottom lip and then backed further away from Damon slowly, seductively. She undid her ponytail holder allowing her hair to fall to her shoulders and then slipped her contoured dress over her head exposing her erect nipples and breasts. Her tiny frame made her baby bump look well defined. She pulled off her boots and then slide down her panties. She ran her hands down her cocoa brown skin, cupping and massaging her breasts as she moaned and bit her bottom lip looking into Damon's eyes.

She laid down on a soft patch of grass and then ran her fingers down the valley between her breasts, over her baby bump, spreading her legs wide, and then massaged her precious nub with her right middle finger as she moaned.

Damon licked his lips with anticipation at her ministration and then unbuttoned his pants to relieve his stiffened erection. He removed his clothes much faster than Bonnie. He was anxious, like a middle school boy having sex for the first time.

He flashed over to Bonnie and tried to crawl between her legs, but she stopped him by placing her foot on his chest and pushing him away roughly leaving traces of the earth on his left peck. She raised herself up off the ground and slapped Damon across the face hard and then smiled as she bit her bottom lip.

"What the hell," Damon mumbled and then smirked.

It was a side of Bonnie he had never seen before. He was super excited to play this game. He wrapped his left hand around her neck pushing her slowly to the ground as he searched her eyes. He forced her legs open pushing his fully erect member into her extremely wet center. He jerked into her hard, with such force that her entire body moved forward and Bonnie called out. He made seven more hard thrust as he leaned his body to the side clutching Bonnie's knee tightly before cradling into her and pounding her unmercifully.

"Oh God, you bastard, son of a bitch, yes, oh God yes," Bonnie yelled, as she lifted her head clinging to his back for dear life with her knees resting comfortably underneath Damon's arms. She screamed, bit her bottom lip, digging into his back drawing blood, biting his shoulder, and panting and moaning into his neck.

Since being with Damon, Bonnie had never been truly fucked by her husband. She was embarrassed at how raw their sex was. Her body was practically folded up on the forest floor. Her legs were spread wide and pushed back to her chest as Damon's lean body laid over hers pounding into her ravenously.

The raven haired man lifted his body up and held Bonnie's legs high and close together by her ankles continuing to pound unmercifully into her center. The sound of Damon's pelvis slapping against her bottom filtered through out the woods along with her moaning. The raven haired man then wrapped his arms around Bonnie's leg resting his cheek against her calf closing his eyes as he kept pounding away. His strokes were deep and hard but his touch and kisses were sweet and soft.

"Bon-nie, fuck, fuck," Damon said lowly as he bit his lip throwing his head forward and back as Bonnie's center pulled and throbbed against his member.

The blue eyed man then allowed Bonnie's legs to fall to the side as he snatched the small woman up to her hands and knees pounding into her center viciously from behind with one knee on the ground and the other foot planted on the forest floor. He grabbed a hold of her hair snatching her head to an upright position using her hair and her left hip to help steady him as he pounded into her with vigor.

"Oh God, fuck me," Bonnie shouted hysterically.

Damon slowed his pace and then bucked into Bonnie forcefully three times before directing her back to the missionary position.

As the wonderful sensation started to find its way to a head, he wrapped his arms around Bonnie cradling her tight to his body and kissing her passionately, pushing his tongue deep into her mouth twirling it around swiftly and smoothly. He then bit into her breast savagely suckling her blood still pounding into her center. He unlatched from her breast quickly and growled loudly with her blood lacing his lips. He bucked into her slow and fiercely as his sweet nectar flowed to her center.

"Oh god, Damon," Bonnie moaned softly as her release made her clench violently around her husband's member.

Damon collapsed on top of his wife resting for a moment. He then turned his animalistic love making into something sweet and beautiful as he kissed Bonnie over her forehead, nose, kissing her sweetly with his moist lips, and then continued with her neck, over her breasts, and then all over her stomach sweetly. He then rubbed her belly feeling for the little flutters of his son's heartbeat within her womb.

The caramel skinned girl ran her hand over her tummy next, feeling the cool earth left behind by Damon's touch. She linked hands with him and they took a tour of her tummy together.

"Do you hear your son's heartbeat," Bonnie whispered as she ran her fingers through the hair on top of his head.

"It's strong and beautiful just like you," Damon whispered in a husky voice as he kissed over her belly.

He came back up giving her a chaste kiss on the lips and then grabbed his member by the base to avoid putting dirt on it running the tip of his moistened shaft over her nub and pushing himself into her again. He lay inside of Bonnie sated and continued to kiss her with passion. They lay there for a moment in silence and then they got up brushing each other off, put on their clothes, and then strolled back to the condo hand and hand.

They walked to the front door of the condo; Damon looked down at Bonnie and then opened the door for her. The two stared at each other as Bonnie walked past him. Once inside the raven haired man closed the door and they continued to stare at each other intently. He walked over to Bonnie slowly and ran his fingers over her face, across her lips, and the caramel skinned girl did just the same. They looked into each other's eyes again before moving into each other for another kiss.

It was a slow and passionate kiss. Damon rubbed his hands all over Bonnie's back and Bonnie rubbed the back of his neck and ran her fingers through his hair as their heads bobbed and weaved slowly from side to side as they kissed. The kiss was deepened as their tongues moved in and out twirling around each others. The two then made slow and passionate love, taming their love making immensely from earlier that night in the woods. After making love, they took a long hot shower together.

They climbed into bed naked rubbing and massaging each other's body tenderly using their legs and hands. The raven haired man rubbed his wife's face, breasts, back and belly and Bonnie followed rubbing Damon's face, chest, his member, and then rubbed her calves down his legs.

"Damon there's still more I need to share with you about Esther," Bonnie said as she continued to rub his chest.

"I don't want to talk about that now. I just want to hold you in my arms. I don't ever want to spend this much time away from you again," he paused. "Plus I had some crappy sleep these last three days," Damon chuckled lightly.

"I love you so much," Damon said with watery eyes in a low husky voice.

"I love you too," Bonnie said sweetly looking at her husband with doe eyes.

And just like that, Bonnie and Damon fell into a deep slumber.

A/N: I hope you liked my makeup sex scene. I figured it should be gritty since the two had some pent up frustration and anger that they needed to relieve. Ha ha!

Coming up….Stefan and Rebekah are playing cleanup for


	13. Soulless Ch:13: Let's Get Us A Vampire

A/N: _**Ttracee don't give up on my fic! It gets better, I promise.**_ I'm glad you all are happy about Bonnie and Damon reuniting. It was literally killing me to keep them apart, but to make the story intriguing, and to prove that they loved each other very much, the characters needed to take the journey. I will be introducing a new foe to the story. I hope you all will receive that part of the story line well. There are good and bad times ahead, but don't be discouraged.

Thank you all again for following me, making my story a favorite, and leaving comments. The comments keep me motivated. I love my story very much and I love my sex scenes. LOL! I also love Defan in my story. There's no greater love then sibling love.

Please keep in mind that this is an AU fan fiction.

_The characters are created by Alloy Entertainment, L J Smith, and C W Network. _

_Story starts Soulless Chapter 13:Let's Get us a Vampire _

Stefan drove like a bat out of hell on his way to meet Elena. The brown haired man was angry as hell about the predicament his ex-girlfriend had gotten herself into. Stefan picked up Rebekah and Matt to help him clean up the doppelganger's mess. He hadn't talked to the raven haired girl in months, now all of a sudden she comes back into his life and all hell breaks loose.

The three friends pulled up to the abandoned warehouse parking lot. Stefan was at least hoping that Elena brought the woman's dead body along with her. The gray eyed Vampire jumped out the car in a huff followed by Matt and Rebekah. He looked at the sobbing Elena and frowned.

"Where is the body," Rebekah asked.

"She's in the trunk," Elena answered.

"Elena what the hell happened? I want to hear the entire story from the beginning," Stefan said in a stern voice.

"I wanted to save this girl at the hospital from dying so I gave her my blood. I just wanted to do something with my life and help heal sick children, I never thought that it would turn out like this," she paused.

"When the girl woke up and realized that she was healed, she freaked about going back to her foster home so she killed herself. I thought she was sweet. I thought she had a good heart, I had no idea she was a major bitch," Elena said disappointedly.

"Elena you can't do that," Rebekah said in a demanding tone. "If you go around healing people, everyone will start to get suspicious and they'll find out about us, and not to mention things like this happening. Everyone can't handle being a Vampire," Rebekah explained sternly.

"You were trying to do a good thing Elena, which was very admirable of you, but it was foolish and you put us all at risk," Stefan explained.

"I know that Stefan. I don't need you to keep rubbing it in my face that I am such a big fat failure," Elena spat.

"You said it, I didn't," Stefan shot back.

"Come on you guys we don't need to argue with each other too. Now what the hell are we going to do about this girl," Matt said.

"We have to find her and kill her. She's probably already killed someone else," Rebekah said.

"Why don't you guys take my car and I'll ride with Elena. We'll drive around and see if we can find her. I need to call Melissa first and see if she will ride up here and sit with Junior and Natasha," Stefan said.

"Dude, they're fourteen, they can't sit at home by themselves," Matt said teasingly.

"Yeah they probably can, but I want something nice to go home to. Something tells me that tonight is going to be real exciting and I don't mean in a good way," Stefan said chuckling.

"Yeah I hear ya," Matt laughed.

Elena shot Stefan a dirty look and then helped Rebekah and Matt get Elizabeth's body from the trunk of the car. The four young adults got rid of the body and then drove around town in search of the rogue Vampire.

"Stefan I'm sorry about the other day," Elena said passively sitting in the passenger side of her car with her head leaning against the window.

"It's okay Elena. It wasn't right the way I did you. I'm sorry," Stefan said as he looked at the side of the raven haired girls face.

"Are you happy," Stefan asked.

Elena sat quietly for a moment and then took a deep sigh.

"I am now. I thought it would be hard getting over you, but once it happened, I realized that you and I were already over. We just didn't have the same magic as we did when we first met, you know," Elena explained as she looked toward Stefan.

"Elena you will always have a special place in my heart. I'm glad that you called me tonight. I still want us to be friends, and I will do whatever I can to help you and protect you," Stefan said passively.

"I know we can be good friends, why do you think I called you," Elena winked at the gray eyed man.

Stefan grabbed Elena's hand kissing the back of it and the two smiled at each other.

They searched around for Raquel until sunrise but still no signs of the girl. Stefan took Elena back to the boarding house with him. He pulled in to the drive and became excited when he saw Abby's car. He jumped out of the car rushing to open Elena's door.

"Stefan, really, it's not like she is going to run away," Elena said rolling her eyes.

"I can't help it Elena. Now hurry, she's waiting," Stefan said smiling as he spoke about Melissa.

"Oh Stefan, what about Bonnie, how is she," Elena said curiously as she closed the door of the car.

The brown haired man looked at Elena intently. With all the stuff going on in her life, he hated to have to add to her misery by telling her about her good friend Meredith being dead.

"Elena I don't know how to tell you this, but Meredith is dead," Stefan said in a sullen voice.

"Oh my God what happened," Elena said with a shocked look on her face.

"Damon, the kids, and I walked in on a pretty gory scene with Bonnie and Meredith, and Damon just snapped," Stefan explained.

"Damon killed Meredith? Oh my God how is Bonnie taking this," Elena asked.

"She was upset at first, but after the news we got from Klaus, she went to look for him. I hope they can work things out," Stefan said passively.

"So what did Klaus say?"

"I'll fill you and Melissa in on that later, is that okay," Stefan asked.

"Yeah sure," Elena said gloomily as she looked at Stefan passively.

Stefan and Elena walked into a quiet house. Everyone was still asleep. Stefan rushed upstairs to his room to wake his girlfriend. He walked into his bedroom and smiled at the tan girl. He walked slowly over to her and then sat down on the bed. He ran his fingers down her face and then kissed it sweetly.

"Ummm…hey you," Melissa said as she squeezed her shoulders into her face smiling at the brown haired man.

"Hey beautiful," Stefan said as he rubbed noses with his girlfriend.

"How did everything go, did you find the girl," Melissa asked.

"No, we're going to get some rest and then get back out there tonight. She doesn't have a day walking ring so she'll do most of her hunting at night. She doesn't know much about her power…**I'm assuming**, so she won't be too hard to take down."

"How could she be hard to take down, she's just a sixteen year old girl," Melissa said curiously as she sat up using her elbow to support her weight.

"New Vampires are always stronger in their first year, because their human blood still lingers within them. Right now she could give this old man a run for his money," Stefan said as he gestured to himself smiling at Melissa.

"No one's a match for my big strong beautiful Stefan," Melissa said before kissing her boyfriend sweetly.

"I need to get up and help you make breakfast for the babies," Melissa said as she got to her feet stretching.

"Babies…Junior and Natasha are practically dying," Stefan said laughing.

"In fact, I think I should wake Junior and have him make you breakfast, the kid is amazing," Stefan said as he and Melissa walked hand and hand out the bedroom door.

The two made it downstairs where Elena was watching the news intently. The raven haired girl had a look of horror on her face.

"Elena what's going on," Stefan said with concern as he looked at the female Vampire intently.

"It's all over the news about Elizabeth being missing and Raquel killed two more people last night," Elena said as she got to her feet and began to cry.

"Hey hey, don't cry. We're going to catch her," Stefan said as he hugged Elena.

Elena looked up and saw Melissa. The two girls looked at each other passively before the raven haired girl broke the awkward moment.

"Hey Melissa," Elena said indifferently.

"Hey Elena, everything is going to be okay, you have the right man for the job," Melissa said smiling at Stefan.

"Yeah I do," Elena smiled. "I just hope more people don't lose their lives because of me before this is all over with," she said somberly.

"They won't," Stefan said as he squeezed his friends shoulder and then looked to his girlfriend and smiled.

"Well, while we're all together, I guess I better tell you two what Klaus found out," Stefan said as he waited for the young women to take a seat. "The good news first, the baby can be saved. It's some type of soul replacement or switching soul spell, but, the child and the witches who have to perform the spell have to be pure of heart," the brown haired Vampire explained.

"Well finding the three witches will be easy, Natasha, Junior, and I could cast the spell, but a child, I can't condone killing a child to save Damon and Bonnie's baby," Melissa said.

"If we don't perform the spell Damon, Isabelle, and Caroline will die," Stefan said seriously as he looked between the two young women.

"This keeps getting better and better," Elena said gloomily in a raspy voice.

"Not only will finding a child be hard but a third Witch will be too, because personally, I don't think my niece is going to be our third. I'm afraid she might be more like Damon than meets the eye," Stefan said seriously.

"Come on you guys let's not give up hope. There has to be away to save the baby and our friends," Melissa said assuredly.

Elena looked at the brown haired girl curiously, but Stefan smiled at her.

He was happy with his choice of woman in that moment. Melissa wasn't the jealous type. She was kind and she had a heart of gold, she was the perfect Witch to cast the spell on his brother's unborn child. _She's all woman._ Stefan thought. The brown haired man looked at his brown haired girl in awe as he crossed his arms over his chest smiling at her.

~ ( - ) ~

Damon Salvatore and Bonnie Bennett Salvatore slept until noon. The raven haired man woke before his wife. He kissed her on her forehead before washing up and heading to the kitchen to cook her a big breakfast. He had a pantry full from his last visitor Natasha. He made his caramel skinned beauty waffles, an egg white omelet, fresh squeezed orange juice, fresh fruit and yogurt, turkey bacon, and sausage.

"Um what smells so good," Bonnie said walking into the kitchen and leaning against the counter. She was wearing Damon's button down black shirt, wild hair, and a big smile.

"Breakfast for my wife and my baby," Damon smiled at Bonnie seductively and then walked over to her pecking her lips then rubbing noses with her before kissing her again.

"You know what wearing my shirt does to me," Damon said in a husky voice.

"I know, and that's what I'm going for," Bonnie said before biting her bottom lip as she rested her chin in her hand tapping it with her fingertips.

"Come sit down and eat," Damon directed Bonnie to sit at the kitchen table.

He fixed her a big plate and then leaned over her to cut up her waffles. He sat down across from her and watched Bonnie as she ate a little bit of everything he made for her. He made her drink all of her milk and orange juice. Though Bonnie was in no danger of having an unhealthy baby, because she was a Vampire, he wanted to live in the moment. He wanted to do all the things a male human would do for his pregnant mate.

After breakfast, Damon and Bonnie made love all over Stefan's condo and then took a long hot shower, before heading back to Mystic Falls. The love birds drove back home holding hands as they listened to love ballads on the radio. Damon hated Bonnie's taste in music but he stomached it for her. He was not a pop music or R and B guy. He would much rather listen to some rock and roll or classical music but it was her car and her radio so he yielded.

"Damon."

"Yes sweetie," Damon answered.

"Now that our second honeymoon is over," Bonnie said as she squeezed Damon's hand smiling at him. "I need to fill you in on the rest of the story. Esther put a spell on you, Caroline, and Isabelle, so if we don't save the baby, you die, and to make matters worse, we need three Witches who are pure of heart. I wanted Natasha to be one of the Witches, but I'm concerned about her. I think she may have your darkness," Bonnie said somberly.

Damon looked intently at the road as he processed what Bonnie had said. He wasn't afraid of death but he was concerned about his daughter. He didn't want her to be like him. He wanted her to be better than him.

"Hey, Damon said as he kissed Bonnie on the back of the hand.

"Don't worry, I feel good about this. Even if Natasha is like me, we'll still find another Witch. I'm not going to die," Damon said as he wiggled his eyes at Bonnie.

The raven haired man put on a good front; he was very worried about his daughter and his unborn son. Even though he wasn't afraid of death, he didn't want to leave his family behind. Damon couldn't think of any Witches who wouldn't sell their soul to the devil if the price was right. He was starting to feel hopeless, but he and Bonnie almost ended their relationship because he believed in something greater so he couldn't just abandon the hope ship. He had to believe no matter how hard and impossible things seemed.

Bonnie and Damon had finally pulled up to the boarding house at five forty eight that evening.

"Looks like we made it just in time for the meeting," Damon said as he looked at all of their friends cars parked in the drive.

"Yeah this is kind of my fault, I texted Stefan and told him we were on our way home and to get everyone together," Bonnie said nonchalantly.

"Great," Damon said as he pushed his eyebrows up into his forehead looking at a smiling Bonnie.

The two got out of the car and walked to the front door of the house slowly. Damon stopped Bonnie at the door grabbing her shoulder and turning her to him.

"May I carry you over the threshold," Damon said winking at Bonnie.

"Damon," Bonnie relaxed her body in annoyance and cocked her head to one side.

"What little bird, I just want everyone to know we're unbroken," Damon said pleading as he placed his hands together.

"It's so embarrassing, everyone's going to look, I don't want to," Bonnie said whining.

"Come on Bonnie, indulge your husband. We need a little happiness, no telling what tomorrow may bring and this little moment will make us smile," Damon said convincingly.

Bonnie cut her eyes up at Damon in thought.

"Okay what the hell," Bonnie said wrapping an arm around Damon's neck.

Damon cracked the door and then picked Bonnie up bridal style. They strolled into the living room happily.

"Mom, dad," Natasha said excitedly walking swiftly to her parents.

"Are you two back together," the teenage girl asked her parents smiling.

"We never broke up," Damon said as he wiggled his eyes.

"Hey mom, hey Uncle Damon," Junior said as he strolled up to the two.

"Hey Junior," Damon said happily.

"Hey baby" Bonnie said lovingly to Junior.

"Hello newlyweds, sorry to break up your party, but we need to get some things figured out," Stefan said seriously.

"Always the party pooper, ladies and gentleman my brother Stefan," Damon said as he put Bonnie down gently.

"So have you and Klaus filled everyone in," Bonnie asked.

"Yeah he did, I'm going to die and Elena's going around making kiddy Vampires. What the hell you guys," Caroline spat.

"No ones' going to die Caroline," Rebekah said sarcastically.

"What? What is she talking about Elena," Bonnie said in shock.

"I was trying to save a girl at the hospital, but she didn't want to be saved. She killed herself and now she's a Vampire. She killed my friend Elizabeth and two other people last night. We're all going out to look for her tonight," Elena said somberly.

"I want to be the one to kill her dad," Natasha said excitedly.

Everyone in the room looked at the girl suspiciously and then around at each other, but Damon held his head in shame. His daughter was just like him and he hated it. She had a thirst to kill and he was so disappointed in himself for showing her the way. Everyone's attention was brought to the sound of the doorbell.

"Do you want me to get that," Klaus asked.

"Yes and thank you," Bonnie answered.

Klaus Mikaelson answered the door to none other than Lucy Bennett, Bonnie's distant cousin.

"Hello, my name is Lucy Bennett and I'm looking for Bonnie Bennett Salvatore," the beautiful brown haired woman asked.

"Yes, please come in," Klaus said moving aside allowing the woman entry.

He led Lucy down the long corridor to the others.

"Oh my God Lucy, what are you doing here," Bonnie said stunned as she walked swiftly to her cousin.

"Well I'm assuming you all are together talking about your situation. Ayanna and some other Witches have been organizing and reaching out to their living descendants. Bonnie they don't want this baby to survive," Lucy said seriously.

"I know, but Esther gave Klaus a way for us to save the baby. She said we can give our baby the soul of a child with a pure heart," Bonnie explained.

"Um…well Bonnie, in order to do that, the child that you use to swap souls with, will either die or they will be evil. This is not an easy spell and not to mention I don't know of anyone who has ever written a spell like that, so it would have to be created and if the Witches performing it aren't strong enough, they could die in the process," Lucy said with warning.

Stefan looked at Melissa with concern as he listened to the women's exchange.

"Not to mention they'd have to be pure of heart as well. I guess that's why Esther said they can't have Vampire blood in their system, just in case something goes wrong," Bonnie paused as if in thought. "Do you think you can be our third Witch," Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie, I would love too, but I've done things that would make you think twice about knowing me," Lucy said seriously.

"Bonnie, why can't Melissa, Natasha, and Junior do it," Isabelle asked.

"Um I don't know," Bonnie said unsurely.

"I don't know if I am strong enough," Melissa said with uncertainty.

Stefan put his arm around his girlfriend and held her close.

"Well we need someone fast. We've got seven months," Damon said seriously as he sat down on the coffee table.

"Mom and dad I'm stronger than both of them. I can help too," Natasha said crossing her arms over her chest.

Damon and Bonnie looked at each other skeptically.

"Natasha and Junior why don't you two go upstairs and watch cartoons or something," Damon said cruelly.

"Damon they're going to need to be part of this process. Don't make them leave," Bonnie looked at her husband with a serious look on her face.

The blue eyed Vampire knew she was right but he couldn't help but feel like he needed to push Natasha as far away from trouble as possible. In that moment, Emily Bennett's words about raising Natasha right echoed loud in his mind. He was feeling so distraught over killing Meredith in front of his child that he was starting to feel sick.

"Hey guys, I know we've got a lot to discuss here, but we've got a rogue Vampire out there; it's dark and we need to find her before someone else dies, if they haven't already," Tyler said finally finding his voice.

Everyone in the boarding house got to their feet and went to their prospective rides. Elena was fortunate enough to get a picture of the girl and share it with her friends. Bonnie, Damon, and Natasha stayed inside the house with Lucy. Bonnie held the woman behind to ask her some more questions in private.

"Lucy I'm in need of a Doctor. Do you know of someone who can see me during my pregnancy," Bonnie asked.

"Yes I do," Lucy said.

"Who," Bonnie said curiously.

"Me," Lucy smiled at her cousin.

"You're a doctor?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I'm going to rent a room in town, but we can talk some more about it tomorrow," Lucy said nonchalantly.

"You don't have to stay at a hotel, stay here with us," Damon said shrugging his shoulders spreading his arms out and than putting his hands on his hip.

"Are you sure," Lucy asked.

"Yes, sure," Bonnie smiled.

"You two go ahead and wait for me in the car. I'll show Lucy her room," Bonnie said to Natasha and Damon as she grabbed her cousin by the arm and directed her upstairs.

The couples all paired up as they rode around searching for Raquel. Stefan, Melissa, Elena, and Junior rode together and Damon, Bonnie, and Natasha rode together.

"So Natasha, you want to be a vicious murdering Vampire like your old dad," Damon said.

Bonnie looked at her husband in shock. "Damon," she spat.

"So do you? We can go out and kill us some rogue Vampires. What do you say pumpkin," Damon said excitedly.

"Really, you will show me how to rip out someone's heart," Natasha said with excitement.

"Stop this right now Damon," Bonnie said angrily.

"If she wants to learn how to be a killer Bonnie she should learn from the best. I don't want her to go out there and get herself killed," Damon explained.

Bonnie crossed her arms and pouted.

"Trust me," Damon said as he grabbed Bonnie's hand kissing the back of it.

The caramel skinned woman looked at her husband heatedly. Damon watched as her demeanor began to change. He could tell that Bonnie was picking up on his act. He knew she would catch on. They were two peas in a pod. They were masters at figuring things out together and picking up on each other's subtle looks.

Damon Salvatore was on a mission; he was going to learn the truth about his daughter. He had a sneaky suspicion that the child was all talk. The blue eyed man was praying like hell that he was right about the little girl that had the key to unlocking his light, because a dark Natasha could mean an end to the best part of Damon Salvatore.

A/N: I hope you liked it.

Coming up….The child becomes the parent and Junior and Stefan don't see eye to


	14. SOULLESS CH 14 TO KILL OR BE KILLED

A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter. It took my little beta a long time to proofread, but we finally got It done. Thanks for enjoying my simplistic writing.

Your comments make me smile, and it makes me happy. I want to thank you all for making this old woman jubilant. My birthday is next week. I thank the lord for giving me one more year…LOL!

Much love to Bamonredbird97, Helena220, randomlittleme, ever-joliene, and my guest reader for commenting regularly.

_Story Starts: TO KILL OR BE KILLED_

Stefan, Melissa, Junior, and Elena had been searching for Raquel for almost three hours with no sign of the girl. Stefan looked down at the clock in the car which read ten seventeen. He was starting to feel anxious about the entire situation. The gray eyed man looked over at his girlfriend and smiled as he tapped his fingers against the steering wheel.

They had drove through neighborhoods, sometimes passing his brother and sister in law along the way. They went inside the hospital, inside grocery stores, checked dumpsters, but no Raquel.

"Stefan, I don't know why I never thought of this before, but why don't we try her last foster home," Elena suggested as she leaned her head over the front seat.

"Do you know the address," Stefan asked.

Elena rattled off the address to Stefan. He turned the car around and headed in the direction of Raquel's last known address. The foster home was near the industrial district part of the town. They sat outside of the home for an hour and a half when Elena finally spotted the girl lurking around the house. They watched the girl creep around the home and then watched as she took off for the warehouses a few blocks away.

They followed the rogue Vampire until she went inside of one of the abandoned buildings.

"Alright, let's get this over with," Stefan said.

"Can't we just compel her to leave town and feed on animals and not people," Junior said inquisitively.

The gray eyed Vampire looked at his son with pride. Junior had heart and compassion. He didn't have a blood lust like him and it made Stefan proud.

"That's a great idea in theory, but eventually she could run into the wrong group of Vampires and the last thing we need are more rogue Vampires running around. Do you understand," Stefan explained to his son.

Junior dropped his head. His inquiring look turned into a sullen one. Stefan hated letting his son down but he had to do the right thing by the people of the town and rid them of the girl before she did more harm, including alerting the council to their presence.

They all exited the car and walked into the warehouse cautiously. Stefan made sure everyone stayed together. The last thing he wanted was for his family to be hurt by the girl, but the brown haired Vampire would prove to be unsuccessful in protecting them.

Raquel was stealthy, quick, and vicious. She was a product of her hard life and environment which made her a vampire to reckon with. She crawled down the wall like an insect then dropped to the floor behind an unsuspecting Melissa, and without warning, she bit into the little witch savagely taking most of her blood.

"AAHHH," Melissa screamed out.

Stefan snatched the girl off of Melissa quickly tossing her up against the wall. He got to his knees quickly checking for his girlfriend's pulse. She was still alive but barely. He bit into his wrist viciously and forced his blood into the brown haired girl's mouth.

Meanwhile, Elena struggled with Raquel to keep her from getting to Junior. The raven haired girl seemed to be no match for the young agile Vampire. The girl flew through the air landing behind the whiskey eyed girl's back breaking her neck.

"ELENA," Junior yelled and then let out a loud growl.

The gray eyed teen flashed to the mahogany girl punching her in the chest causing the girl to hit the wall crashing to the floor, and spitting out blood. Raquel looked at Junior menacingly as she crouched on the floor like a sprinter ready to take off. Junior spread his legs apart and was ready to do battle.

Stefan watched as his son fought fiercely with the young girl. He was so proud of him in that moment. The gray eyed teen was matching Raquel tit for tat. Melissa was starting to come to. Stefan helped her sit up and the two watched as Junior and Raquel fought.

The girl flashed to junior ready to rip out his heart. He anticipated the girls move and backhanded her. Raquel slid across the floor then leaped up into the air. She tried pulling the same move on Junior as she did with Elena, but was unsuccessful. The minute she thought she was landing behind his back, she was face to face with the vamped up male teen.

Junior grabbed the girl by her throat and began using his ability causing her to have a major aneurysm. He looked at Raquel intently, chocolate eyes meeting black eyes, fangs extended, as the black veins swam underneath his eyes. The rogue Vampire was weakening under Junior's spell.

Stefan saw his opportunity to put the girl down. He grabbed the stake out of his back pocket and flashed over to the girl only to be stopped by his son.

Junior threw out his arm palm facing his father using his magic to toss his dad into the wall. He then compelled the girl to run. Raquel flashed out of the abandoned warehouse in a blur.

"JUNIOR," Stefan growled and then flashed to his son.

"HOW COULD YOU SON! IF SHE KILLS TONIGHT, ITS ON YOUR HEAD," Stefan yelled as he looked at his son with disappointment.

Junior was frozen. He stood there with his head hung low. Stefan walked to Melissa helping her up. The bronzed haired teen saw Elena trying to come to and rushed to the young woman's side to help her.

"Is Raquel dead," Elena asked groggily.

Junior looked at Elena with a sullen face and nodded no.

"Is everyone okay," Elena asked.

"Everyone is fine Elena." Stefan paused. "You could have taken her out. What happened," Stefan said heatedly.

"I didn't want to hurt her. I just kept seeing that sick girl in the hospital," Elena said with insecurity.

"I think it might be a good idea if you three stay at home next time," Stefan said with irritation as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Stefan I won't freeze up next time. I'm sorry," Elena spat.

Melissa looked at her boyfriend with a hurt look. Stefan looked at her with a stoic look and then hung his head low.

"Its fine Elena, I understand, I'm just angry because I let her get away," Stefan said with frustration.

"I'm sorry too dad. I didn't mean to let you down, I just don't want to see anyone die," Junior said sullenly.

"You didn't let me down Junior; you just need to understand it's not always possible for everyone to be saved. Life is not always easy." he paused. "Now let's get out of here and see if we can find this girl." Stefan said as he directed everyone to the car.

~ ( - ) ~

Damon and his family pulled up on the same street that Stefan and the others left earlier. Raquel had come back to the foster home and killed three more people.

"Oh my God, what is wrong with this girl," Bonnie said in horror.

"She's hungry for blood. She has an insatiable appetite," Damon said impassively.

"Dad I know I can take her down and rid the world of her, for all of you," Natasha said indifferently.

Damon turned around and looked at his daughter with concern. _Is Natasha really this hungry to take a life?_ He thought.

"Be patient you'll get your chance," Damon said as he looked at his daughter intently.

~ ( - ) ~

Damon, Bonnie, and Natasha finally made it back to the boarding house with everyone else at five twenty one that morning. Damon could tell that Bonnie was worried about his method of trying to get his daughter to straighten up and fly right. The raven haired man had his doubts as well. _What if she likes it?_ He thought. The blue eyed Vampire stopped the car and then opened the door for his wife and daughter.

They walked into a house filled with guests. Though Damon liked his friends, some he liked more than others, he was ready for them to go to their perspective homes. He just wanted to put all his concentration on his daughter and wife. He could really care less about the rogue Vampire running loose. He didn't have a soft spot for humans, and in his mind Raquel was better for being turned into the thing that everyone else around him hated.

Damon and his family walked into the house, he hung his coat and watched as his daughter and wife ran off to mingle with the guests. He poured his breakfast and then sat in a quiet corner of the living room. He looked around to all of his friends with their tired faces and giggled to himself.

"All of this for a sixteen year old baby Vampire," Damon mumbled.

"Well you guys Klaus and I are going home. Are we doing this again tonight," Isabelle asked.

"We have to. We have to get rid of this girl," Caroline said with annoyance.

"Yeah I think we need to meet up. I know tonight will be the night we end this once and for all. How can one girl allude all of us?" Stefan said with irritation.

"Yeah I better go too. I have to be at work in a couple of hours. I want to thank you all for helping me clean up this mess I've made," Elena said gloomily.

Bonnie and Caroline walked over to their good friend giving her a hug.

"We love you Elena, we'll do anything to help you," Caroline said.

"Everything is going to be okay Elena, don't worry about a thing," Bonnie paused. "If you get a chance, bring us something of Raquel's. I'll have the kids do a location spell and that way we can go straight to her," Bonnie said assuredly.

"Okay, I'll bring you something of hers. I'll see you guys later," Elena said before giving her friends a hug.

After Elena left, the other friends filed out of the house one by one.

"FINALLY," Damon shouted.

"Some peace and damn quiet, come here little bird," Damon said as he held his hand out for Bonnie to come to him.

Bonnie walked over to Damon with a big smile. She sat down on his lap wrapping her arms around his neck. She rubbed her nose to his; they sighed at the touch of each other.

"Damn it feels good to be home with you and my little girl," Damon said with his eyes closed as his forehead rested against Bonnie's.

"She's not your little girl anymore Damon. She's your warrior teen princess," Bonnie said as the two chuckled.

"Hey, you two love birds," Stefan said as he and Melissa came walking into the room hand and hand.

"I'm so glad you two worked things out," Melissa said.

"So am I little Witch," Damon said to Melissa.

"So…I thought now would be a good time to talk about our hunt for the third witch. We all know that Natasha can't be our third, if she is, Bonnie, the baby, and you could die Damon," Stefan said as he looked at his brother seriously.

"Why can't I be the third witch mom, dad, why," Natasha asked curiously as she walked slowly in to the living room.

The four young adults in the room looked to the teen intently. Everyone but Stefan was unsure of what to say.

"Because Natasha, some of the things you say and do are questionable," Stefan said as he stood up.

"No one gives a **fuck** what you think Uncle Stefan," Natasha said through tight lips.

"And there it is," Stefan said and then chuckled in amazement.

"NATASHA," Bonnie and Damon screamed unison jumping to their feet.

"You apologize to your uncle…NOW," Damon said as he flashed to the teens face.

"I don't have to apologize to anyone, no one tells me I can't help my mother," Natasha exclaimed pushing back into her father's face.

Damon was enraged by his daughter's defiance, before he knew it; he slapped Natasha across the face. The blue eyed teen put her hand to her cheek and began to cry, but instead of running to her room, the teen turned her hurt and rage against everyone in the room.

Damon, Stefan, Melissa, and Bonnie hit the floor in pain, grabbing their heads screaming.

Junior flashed to the living room looking to his mother in horror and then the others. He then turned his attention to Natasha.

"NATASHA WHAT ARE YOU DOING," Junior shouted.

He flashed to his sister; the blue eyed teen snapped her head to the boy and then threw her hand out pinning him to the wall.

"NATASHA YOU'RE HURTING MOM! YOU'RE HURTING THE BABY, NATASHA PLEASE," Junior screamed.

Natasha looked to her father intently with midnight eyes as black veins swam across her cheeks; Damon looked in his daughter's eyes with a pleading look as he squeezed his head tightly trying to massage out the horrific pain. He saw nothing but hurt and pain as he stared at his troubled teen. He knew that look all too well. He saw himself in his child. She was a frightened little girl trying to will all the power coursing through her body.

"Natasha…you're mother. Don't do this," Damon pleaded with tears in his eyes.

She dropped the arm used to hold her brother hostage and then placed her hands in the praying position over her mouth as her lips began to quiver and tears began to fall. Her blackened eyes transitioned back to their white and blue.

Damon got to his feet still looking deep into his daughter's eyes, blue eyes meeting blue fighting against the horrific pain as he walked to his daughter; he then grabbed her up into an embrace. Natasha broke down into her father's arms like a baby.

"It's okay baby, it's okay Natasha," Damon said calmly as tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Daddy oh my God daddy I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," Natasha sobbed uncontrollably as she sank deeper into her father's chest.

The girl released her hold on her brother and stopped her wave of pain immediately, and then quickly ran to her mother.

"Momma, momma, I'm so sorry momma," Natasha said crying as she grabbed her mom helping her up.

"It's okay baby," Bonnie hugged her daughter with a whipped look on her face.

"Dad, Melissa," Junior said as he ran to his father and the tan young woman.

"We're alright Junior," Stefan said as he wiped the blood away from his nose and then grabbed Melissa.

Damon, Stefan, and Bonnie looked to each other in complete and utter shock and horror.

_What have I done?_ Damon thought.

~ ( - ) ~

Elena had finally made it to the hospital; she needed her happy pill and Gabriel was it. She still wanted to save Gabriel but with all that was going on with Raquel she was skeptical about going down that road again. The raven haired girl turned the corner on Gabriel's floor stopping a few rooms back from his. Once again she saw the doctors standing outside of his room. Her spirit sank when she heard more bad news about the boy's condition.

She waited for the doctors to leave and then entered his room.

"Hey Gabriel," Elena said as she smiled.

"Hey Elena, I missed you."

"I missed you too. How are you feeling," Elena asked.

"I'm feeling strong."

_Most terminal ill people always feel their strongest just before they die_. Elena thought.

"Gabriel, there's something I want to tell you about me, but you can't tell anyone else," Elena said with a stoic look on her face.

"What is it?"

"I know you've read Vampire and Witch stories, right? Well do you believe in them?"

"I believe anything is possible," the boy said as he smiled at Elena.

"Well what if I told you…that my blood could heal you, because I'm a Vampire," Elena said looking at the boy awaiting his answer.

"You can heal me," Gabriel paused and then looked out his window.

"I don't want to be saved," the boy said curiously.

"Why," Elena said stunned.

"Death is all a part of life; we all have to die someday. I know you think just because I'm sick I'm miserable, but I'm happy. I think if I died my life would began again," he paused. "Sometimes I think that my parents, my real parents weren't meant to be my mom and dad, but I was born anyway to be someone else's little boy. I think my real mother and father are waiting for me in heaven," Gabriel explained.

"Do you believe in God? Do you have faith Ms. Elena," Gabriel said.

Elena looked at the boy with tears in her eyes. In that very moment Elena Gilbert knew just who Gabriel was, he was Bonnie and Damon's son.

"I do believe in miracles and I believe you are my miracle," Elena said as she wept.

She climbed on the bed with the boy and held him tightly.

"Gabriel, I have to make a phone call, but I'll be right back," Elena said as she wiped her tears away.

After she got outside the door she called Stefan.

"Hello Stefan, can you, Bonnie, and Damon come by the hospital, there's someone I want you all to meet."

Elena hung up the phone, feeling better than she had in the last two days. This was a decision that Elena could live with.

~ ( - ) ~

Damon and Bonnie lay in bed quietly. The two hadn't spoken since the incident with Natasha. They were in a trance. Damon felt lost and he was sure Bonnie felt the same.

The raven haired man felt so depressed about Bonnie being pregnant with a soulless child and his other child being uncontrollable. He was feeling truly frightened for the very first time in his undead life. The only thing that brought him hope about Natasha was that she had a conscience, he felt like he could build on that.

"What are you thinking about," Bonnie said.

"About you, the baby, Natasha," Damon said dryly.

"I really was hoping that my daughter wouldn't be like me. I wanted her to be better than me. I thought she would have your heart, your light. I don't know what I'm going to do if my daughter kills someone. I don't want her to be like me Bonnie." Damon said sadly as a tear slide down the side of his face.

"Damon she's not a bad girl. She just doesn't have control over her emotions. Give her a chance," Bonnie said as she sat up to look down at Damon.

"But we don't have a third witch to perform the spell, Bonnie. We have to seek someone out and we don't know what we'll find. It doesn't bother you that she can't help with the most important thing that we've ever faced," Damon said as he raised himself to a sitting position on the bed.

"Damon it's all going to work out. You just have to believe. You taught me to feel this way, please don't give up hope," Bonnie said with conviction.

"Come in," Bonnie said to the person knocking on the door.

"Hey you guys, Elena just called me, she said she needed us to come to the hospital," Stefan said with a stoic look on his face.

"Did she say what it was about," Bonnie asked.

"Yeah she said she wanted us to meet someone, it sounds important," Stefan said as he looked between Bonnie and Damon.

"Well it is getting late. It will be night soon, I guess we can go by the hospital first before hunting for the bad ass Raquel and see what she needs," Damon said nonchalantly.

Stefan woke the teens and everyone, but Melissa loaded up in Bonnie's SUV and headed to the hospital. When they arrived, Elena was waiting for them at the front entrance.

"Hey you guys," Elena said as she hugged Bonnie.

"Hey Elena, is everything okay," Bonnie asked her friend curiously.

"Everything is perfect," Elena smiled.

"What, you made another Vampire," Damon said tauntingly.

"No Damon," Elena rolled her eyes.

"Listen, you guys said you needed a child that was pure of heart to perform the spell, and I think I found the perfect person. His name is Gabriel. He is dying of leukemia, and I would like nothing more than to see him get another chance at life. Would you like to meet him," Elena asked.

"Did you give him your blood," Stefan asked.

"No…I wanted too but I didn't," Elena said.

Damon wiped the smug look from his face. Elena had spoken the magic words. Yes indeed they needed a child, but if the child died before they could find a third Witch, then _what good was it to meet the child_. Damon thought.

The raven haired Vampire looked at his wife curiously. Her eyes said it all. She wanted to meet the child her friend had told her about.

"You want to meet him," Damon said.

"Yes," Bonnie said smiling showing all of her beautiful white teeth.

They all headed up to Gabriel's floor, Elena took Bonnie and Damon into the room. They looked at the frail boy uneasily. To Damon the child looked like he was already dead.

"Gabriel," Elena said as she tried to wake the boy.

"Hello Ms. Elena," the boy said trying to wipe the sleep from his green eyes.

"Ms. Elena will you help me get my water?"

Bonnie placed her hand over her heart. The Vampwitch's face looked as if she wanted to cry an ocean of tears for the boy. It took everything in Gabriel just to sit up in the bed. His hair was gone. His beautiful green eyes were surrounded by puffy red eyelids, with darkened circles around them, and his skin was pale with no life.

"Gabriel, these are my good friends Bonnie and Damon Salvatore. I wanted them to meet you."

"Hello Mrs. Bonnie, hello Mr. Damon," the little boy smiled.

"Hey Gabriel, why don't you tell me a little about yourself," Bonnie asked as she sat down in the chair that Damon pulled up for her.

"My full name is Gabriel Grimalde, I'm thirteen. My orphanage is outside of Mystic Falls. My mom dropped me off at my home when I was nine months old. I love all my friends back home but I love that I can be alone here at the hospital. Is that what you want to know," Gabriel said as he fragged out the words and then exhaled.

"Yes," Bonnie smiled. "Can you tell me some things that you love," she asked.

"I love to stare at the stars. I love everything about nature. Do you like camping Mrs. Bonnie?"

"I love the outdoors. I love everything about it. What's your favorite sport and food," Bonnie asked.

"I love all sports, and ice cream, and chili dogs are my favorite. I can't play soccer anymore. I use to play for my orphanage, but it's hard for me to get around now," Gabriel said.

"Does it make you bitter, the fact that you can't walk and run, the fact that you are going to die," Damon said seriously.

"Damon," Bonnie said through tight lips rolling her eyes at the man.

Damon Salvatore wanted to see how the sick kid held up to tough times in his life. He was excellent at reading people. If he had spent two minutes alone with Raquel, he could have told Elena that she would have made a terrible Vampire.

"It doesn't bother me to be sick. When we're born, we're born to die. I'm sick because this is not the life that was planned for me. God wants me to have all the little things the other children have so he made my time here short. I've enjoyed my life. If it weren't for my illness, I would have never met Ms. Elena or Ms. Diana, she's is my mother for now."

"What if I tell you I can give you eternal life with just one drop of my blood and the snap of your neck," Damon said in a calculating tone.

"Will I forever be a little boy," Gabriel asked.

"Y…yes," Damon said with hesitation.

"What kind of life would that be if I could never experience adulthood and everything else life has to offer. I want to enjoy all walks of life not just my childhood," Gabriel explained.

Bonnie gave Damon a heated look, but Damon soldiered on with his questions. He was impressed with the kid's response. He got up and walked around to the opposite side of the bed looking down at the boy with an intimidating look.

"You may be still a little boy, but you can have everything you want. All of your wildest dreams can come true," Damon said.

"How long have you been a Vampire?"

"Almost two hundred years," Damon answered.

"Um…and you're just now getting everything you want," Gabriel said seriously.

"Just answer the question kid, do you want eternal life or not." Damon spat as he pushed his eyes into his forehead.

"No," Gabriel paused. "You're hurting; I can see it in your eyes. It's not all bad you know," Gabriel said.

Damon stood up and looked down at the boy indifferently. The boy was strong and the blue eyed man loved that. He was so young but wise beyond his years and his fragile little body. The elder Salvatore knew right then and there he wanted the young teen's soul to be the one that was transferred into his son's body. Gabriel didn't have a lust for life and it was the one thing that Damon wanted to steer clear of; any human being that had a lust for anything was a human being he wanted to avoid at all costs.

"I think I know all I need to know," Damon said and then walked out of the room.

He waited out in the hallway for Elena and Bonnie with Stefan and the children.

"What was he like dad," Natasha asked.

"He's got heart, he's strong, I would love for him to be my son," Damon said seriously as he looked between everyone.

The raven haired man turned around to Elena and Bonnie leaving the room.

"Damon you were a little harsh with Gabriel," Elena said indifferently.

"I had to be. I need to make sure he's Saint Peter, there's no room for error. I know a lot of evil people who like to camp and eat ice cream. No offense little bird," Damon wiggled his eyes at Bonnie

"None taken," Bonnie said nonchalantly as she shrugged her shoulders.

"So what do you think," Elena said as she looked between Bonnie and Damon.

"I love him Elena, but I want to ask him what he wants, I want to give him a choice," Bonnie said as she looked up to her husband.

"Ditto," Damon said before linking hands with Bonnie as they smiled at each other.

"Klaus just texted me, their out searching for Raquel," Stefan said.

"Oh yeah Elena, did you find something of hers," Bonnie said.

"Oh yeah, she left her clothes. Here is a scarf I grabbed from her bag," Elena said as she took the scarf from her pocket and handed it to Bonnie.

"Okay kids, I have another spell I want you two to do," Bonnie said looking at her kids.

Elena took them all to an isolated area in the hospital and Natasha performed the simple location spell by herself. The six of them then headed back out to the abandoned warehouses.

"This chick is not very smart. I mean to go back to the same damn spot where she was found, psst," Damon spat.

"She has nowhere to go Damon," Bonnie said.

They searched the abandoned warehouse and didn't find the girl. They then searched the nearby woods, and there they found Raquel feeding on an innocent child.

"GET OFF OF HER," Elena yelled.

The raven haired woman charged for Raquel but was thrown into a tree by Natasha.

"NATASHA," Bonnie yelled.

"No let her. She needs to do this," Damon exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around Bonnie's waist.

Natasha leaped through the air kicking Raquel in the head. The rogue Vampire hit the ground stunned. The mahogany girl got up and delivered a crushing blow to Natasha's abdomen and then tripped her to the ground. Raquel came down with a claw hand to pull out the blue eyed teen's heart, but Natasha kicked the girl in the chest causing her to stumble back and then jumped to her feet delivering multiple blows to the girl's gut using her Vampire speed and then tossed her like a ragdoll into a tree.

Raquel struggled to get to her feet shaking off the blow to the tree. Natasha walked to the girl slowly grabbing her by the hair at the top of her head and then wrapped her hand around the girl's chin. Natasha's moves were halted by the searing pain to her abdomen.

"AAHHH," Natasha yelled out.

"NATASHA," Bonnie and Junior cried out.

Stefan grabbed Junior quickly pulling him back towards him.

"Bonnie she will be okay. She knows what to do," Damon said holding Bonnie gently around her center.

Raquel had driven a wooden stake through the teenaged Vampwitches abdomen. Natasha pulled the stake out of her stomach and then sunk her incisors into the girl's neck savagely taking her blood to heal her wound.

Natasha grabbed the weakened girl by her neck lifting her up off the floor of the forest. She then administered a heavy concentration of power to the girl causing the rogue Vampire to bleed out from the inside.

Raquel struggled against Natasha's powerful grip as she kicked and tried to unlatch her fingers from around her neck. The raven haired girl looked into her enemies eyes menacingly, black eyes meeting chocolate eyes.

"Just kill me you little bitch," Raquel choked out.

Natasha's anger began to calm, and her eyes started to transition back to their blue and white. Her lips quivered and then tears fell from her eyes. She dropped Raquel to the forest floor and then turned slowly to her father.

"I want to be like you daddy but I can't do it," Natasha said as she wept.

"I can't take someone's life," the raven haired teen sobbed so, it was as if she were laughing. She dropped to her knees and held her head in her hands.

Damon and Bonnie began to walk toward the teen slowly, but as if in slow motion, Raquel jumped to her feet, with the dagger in hand ready to strike the final blow. Damon and Bonnie were frozen with shock. Elena jumped to her feet flashing to the girl ripping out her heart.

Natasha whipped her head around to Elena in shock.

Bonnie fainted, but Damon caught her before she hit the ground and then laid her down gently. He flashed to his daughter taking her into his arms.

"It's okay baby," Damon said as he rubbed the back of his daughter's head. He then looked at Elena and mouthed the words thank you.

~ ( - ) ~

Later that night Damon came into his bedroom and looked to his daughter, nephew, and wife as they sat on the bed. Bonnie was brushing her daughter's long raven locks as she chatted and laughed with both her children.

"Hey dad, can I sleep with you and mom," Natasha said smiling.

"Sure kiddo, Junior you want to sleep in here too," Damon said jokingly fluffing Junior's hair.

"Naw, I'm good," Junior said turning up his nose.

Everyone laughed.

"Natasha you're way too big to be in bed with me and your father," Bonnie said as she smiled.

"Come on mom it will be like a sleep over," Natasha said pleadingly.

"Oh come on Bon-nie, it will be just like old times," Damon smiled as he strolled over to the bed.

"Dad, are you upset with me for not taking down Raquel," Natasha said seriously as she looked at the comforter on the bed intently.

"No," Damon shook his head. "When you saw me take Meredith's life, how did it make you feel?"

"I was afraid, but I wanted to show you that I was strong. I didn't want to disappoint you," Natasha said timidly.

"I am so proud of you Natasha. You're ready to help Melissa and Junior with the spell to save your brother. I know this now more than ever. You have a good heart and it's all I ever wanted. I want you to be **different, better,** than me," Damon paused. "I love you so much sweetie," the raven haired man said before kissing his daughter on the forehead and squeezing her tightly.

"I'm proud of you too Junior, and I love you," Damon said pulling his nephew into a hug.

"Uncle Damon, I'm sorry for trying to get my mom and dad together behind your back. I hope this doesn't make you angry with me," Junior said sullenly as he held his head low.

"I'm not mad at you Junior, you just wanted what was best for your mother. I respect that, but if you every try that again…I will kill you," Damon said seriously.

Everyone looked around curiously.

"Dude…I'm kidding," Damon said laughing followed by everyone but a nervous Junior.

Junior hugged and kissed his family goodnight and hurried off to his room.

Damon, Bonnie, and Natasha turned in for the night all cuddled up in bed together.

Damon cradled Bonnie and Bonnie cradled Natasha. The raven haired man's wildest dreams were coming true. Bonnie was giving him a son, his daughter was nothing like him, and most of all, Bonnie's love for him was unconditional. The blue eyed Vampire was so happy, that he fell asleep with a grin on his face.

A/N: This chapter was very touching for me. I was so sad about Elena telling Damon she loved him and her telling Stefan that she was not in love with him anymore on the show. I was done, but Stefan made me proud. He just walked away from her, he was done. He didn't want to sit and talk about why she didn't love him and why she was sleeping with his brother. He was an effing pimp, a boss player. God I love Stefan. The TV show has killed true love for me.

Coming up…Gabriel wants Bonnie and Damon to be his parents, the three witches cast their spell, but will it work, they have seven long months before they know the outcome. A new foe emerges, and what or who do they seek.


	15. Soulless CH:15 MY NEW LIFE

A/N: Even though I am excited with a little Stebekah, I still hope for a Stelena end game on the show. Elena doesn't really love Damon; she's sired, and what's sad about this entire story line, is that Damon is stupid enough to believe that she really gives a damn about him. I want him to move on with his life so bad. For those of you who don't know, Julie Plec says the sire bond affects emotions, and she believes she loves Damon cause she's sired, I'm telling y'all those words of hers aren't real. Remember Damon told Elena he was happy, so whatever he is, then so is she. Trust and believe what I say. Even Matt told her she's not being herself. This is not Elena we're seeing. The kind of love Elena felt for Stefan when she was first turned cannot just die. Her only reason for why she left Stefan cause she met Damon first, and why, because that is what he told her. LOL!

Answer me this, if she loved him so much, when he told her to leave why couldn't her love alonge bring her back. Damon had to tell her to come back. If she really loved him, she would have never left.

It's heartbreaking what they have done to the Damon character. He used to be so bad ass. Now he is nothing but a little bratty bitch. It seems to me Damon should have been written the way Stefan is being written right now. God Stefan is so amazing right now and sexy on the show, oh, my God. Damon is not nearly as sadistic and as calculating as I wanted him to be. I like when a guy is truly bad but is in love, but still has his bad side. That's why I really didn't want my Damon to lose his, but I will have him grow a little bit in a chapter coming up. I really would like for him to kill someone and not tell Bonnie, OR he tells her, she's hurt, but she's so in love with his dirty underwear she can't live without him. But I want to know what y'all think first. Please let me know. I rather him not say anything. I like the thought of a guy being evil but truly in love at the same time, and just will totally bend over backwards for his mate. I hope y'all understand where I am going with this. I'm doing a terrible job explaining myself. LOL!

This chapter answers some questions about events that happened in earlier chapters. If you all want more clarification, drop me a line, and I will try to write a line or two in the chapters, if you want more detail in the story itself. Lucy will be BTS a lot, but she gets bigger in future chapters.

Thanks for the follows, for making my story a favorite, and for the comments. You all rock my damn world. My bday is February the 7th if y'all want to send a shout out…I kid….no, but seriously if you want. LOL! XOXOXOXO

Please keep in mind that this is an AU fan fiction.

_Characters owned by Alloy Entertainment, C W Network, and L J Smith_

_Story Starts: My New Life_

Damon woke up the next morning bright and early. He walked down to the kitchen and put on a fresh pot of coffee. He stood at the kitchen sink and just dazed out the window with a big grin on his face.

"Good morning," Stefan said as he walked through the door of the kitchen.

"Good morning little brother."

"You're up early this morning," Stefan said as he grabbed the pot and poured himself some coffee.

"You're up early too."

"Yeah, I wanted to make everyone breakfast," Stefan said before taking a sip of his coffee.

"I had the same thing in mind, so I guess we'll do this together."

"Your mother in law is coming down today to make sure the spell goes well," Stefan said tauntingly.

"When did you talk to her," Damon said raising a brow.

"Melissa called her last night and gave her an update after I filled her in on everything."

"Well she is the mother and the grandmother after all," Damon rolled his eyes.

Damon and Stefan got started with breakfast. They moved around the kitchen in harmony as they pulled out pots, pans, and the food they needed to prepare. The baby Salvatore watched his brother and smiled. Damon shuffled around the kitchen, light on his feet. He turned on the radio to his favorite tunes and hummed along with the music.

Lucy was the next person in the house to wake followed by Melissa, Junior, and then Natasha. They all sat around the table laughing talking about meaningless things.

Damon looked around the kitchen to everyone as he stood against the counter sipping on a cup of blood. He was happy to be back home with his family and was feeling happy to have a family. He had wandered the earth for almost two hundred years clueless about how wonderful family could be. He really thought he had it made when he was a loner, but it definitely felt wonderful to have a family. He was even happier knowing that soon there would be a new addition to his family.

Damon snapped his head up from his wonderment when he saw Bonnie walk in to the kitchen. He looked at his wife in awe. The caramel skinned beauty had a glow about her, as she walked through the room kissing her children and hugging Lucy and Melissa.

The fact that Bonnie was carrying his child, his son, almost brought the raven haired man to tears of joy. The blue eyed Vampire could swear that Bonnie was even putting on a little weight which was odd since she was a Vampire, but now that Lucy was here, they could ask all those questions, and he hoped that she would have the answers.

"Good morning," Damon said as he walked over to Bonnie.

Damon and Bonnie looked into each other's eyes intently. Everyone in the room seemed to disappear as he gazed down at his wife. Bonnie smiled at him and bit her lip nervously as she pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. The caramel skinned beauty was nervous by her husband's ravenous stare.

"I love you," Damon said before turning Bonnie's back to his front as he gently rubbed his hand over her baby bump.

Bonnie put her hand over his, linking their fingers. She held his hand for a moment before letting go and being led to her chair by her husband. Damon fixed her a plate of food and sat it in front of her; he then sat down beside Bonnie and joined in on the conversation taking place at the table with the rest of the family.

Damon waited for Natasha and Junior to leave before engaging in adult conversation with Lucy and the others.

"Lucy, when do you think you will be able to see Bonnie and check on the baby," Damon asked.

"I have a friend with his own private practice downtown, I will ask him if we can come in over the weekend and we'll do some testing then," Lucy explained.

"Bonnie, tell her about losing your flashing ability. Oh and how long it took for your hand to heal," Stefan said eagerly.

"You lost your flash ability," Damon said as he looked at his wife curiously.

"When you were at the condo I had a little incident."

"Well I'm not sure what type of spell was cast on Bonnie, so it's hard to tell. Can you two tell me how Bonnie came to be pregnant," Lucy asked inquiringly.

"Um um," Damon cleared his throat. "W…well I just thought about how much I wanted another child with Bonnie, and how I wanted to have another baby to spoil. I thought about all of this w…w…while we were together, and here we are," Damon said nervously shifting in his chair smiling.

"Um…I thought individuals who were emotionally linked to a Vampwitch child couldn't cast spells? This would mean that Natasha is extremely powerful if you could tap into her powers and create a child," Lucy said in thought.

"The type of spell that Damon cast on Bonnie might require Bonnie's body to transition into a human temporarily, it's the only way she can have a child that will grow," Lucy said unsurely.

"If the baby is supposed to be a Vampire, why does it have a heartbeat," Bonnie asked.

"It needs a life force. Over time I suspect that the further along you get the more your body will start to function like a human," Lucy explained.

"Are you having food cravings," Lucy asked.

"Yes."

"It sounds like your body is preparing and changing for the baby."

"This is some good information," Stefan said.

"Lucy, do you think I can get some tips from you later as well," Melissa said finally finding her voice.

"Sure."

"Lucy, there's something else bothering me. Junior and Natasha were growing, seems like every two months, but overnight they became teenagers. How or what could have made that happen," Damon asked inquisitively.

"Um…either our ancestor's interceded to keep **you,** from using dark magic irresponsibly, or subconsciously you saw a vision of the future, which was bad and the spell was cast unknowingly?"

"Um," Damon raised a brow curiously. "Can that happen?"

"Yes, something may have happened that caused you to worry about your unborn child's future, which could have caused you to perform the spell during your sleep. Can you think of what may have happened that caused you to feel angry or grief stricken," Lucy asked.

"Well, the night before they woke as teenagers, Emily came to Bonnie about the baby. That information made me angry and afraid," Damon said dryly.

"Well there you go," Lucy said nonchalantly.

"So, my desperate need to have what I want caused me to lose my little girl," Damon said defeated hanging his head low as he ran his fingers around his cup of blood.

"You didn't know Damon, don't beat yourself up," Bonnie said squeezing her husband's hand tightly.

Everyone sat in thought for a moment, before Damon broke the awkward silence.

"Well Bonnie and I need to get dressed; we have an appointment with Gabriel Grimalde. We've got to convince this kid to be our son," Damon said sarcastically pushing his eyebrows into his forehead.

"If Gabriel agrees Damon, it will be the happiest day of our lives, so why do you say it like it's nothing," Bonnie gave her husband a stern look.

"Because, I'm afraid to get my hopes up, even though things are going my way, I still feel a little skeptical. That little kid seems stubborn," Damon said nonchalantly looking to everyone.

"Just keep the faith, don't give up Damon, lately things seem to be going in your favor," Stefan said sweetly smiling at his brother.

"Let's not forget you guys, I still have to create the spell, and we won't know if it works until after the baby is born," Bonnie said with uncertainty as she looked to everyone curiously.

"Wow…sounds like this is going to be the longest seven months of our lives," Melissa said in a daze.

Everyone sat around the table in thought over Melissa's comment. Damon just hoped that the next seven months would go smoothly. The last thing he wanted was for Bonnie to be stressed out, and now that she may or may not have her Vampire abilities, she would be more fragile than he wanted her to be. The raven haired man would do anything to protect the safety of his unborn child and wife.

When Bonnie was pregnant with Junior and Natasha he was worried about her, but because he was uncertain of the paternity, he couldn't fully enjoy Bonnie's pregnancy. This pregnancy was completely different, because this was his child, there was no doubt about it, and he was going to cherish every one of Bonnie's moments.

~ ( - ) ~

Melissa had finished showering and was waiting for her beautiful beau to exit from his shower. She stood in the window and stared out at the back yard. The look on the little witches face was puzzling.

Stefan walked in to the room with wet hair, chest, and a towel wrapped around his waist. He walked to Melissa slowly placing his front to her back and then wrapped his hands around her tummy. He placed his mouth up against her head sniffing her hair and then sweetly kissed her temple.

"A penny for your thoughts," Stefan said lovingly.

"I'm just worried about casting this spell. I'm not nearly as strong as Natasha and junior. I'm not ready to die," Melissa giggled.

"I won't let you die Melissa. I will be there with you, and if you fall, I will catch you."

"But what if I die before I even hit the ground? You can't bring me back from the dead Stefan."

"Well, there is another way." Stefan dragged out. "I could give you my blood; you could come back to life, back to me?"

Melissa turned around and looked at Stefan seriously. The gray eyed man looked down at her with the same look.

"No Stefan, that's not what I want. I don't want to be something that never moves forward. I want children, and I can't give you that if I'm a Vampire."

"You want to give me children," Stefan smiled and then chuckled.

"Yes, I do, but when I'm thirty. Not now, so keep wearing your raincoat."

"Ew thirty, we'll look so weird together. I'm forever seventeen and you this old hag. I can see us walking hand and hand down the street getting laughed at and whispered about. Can we compromise on when we have children," Stefan said as they giggled.

"Okay. You can knock me up at twenty nine," Melissa and Stefan both laughed.

"Okay, as far as things go with the spell, I think Natasha and junior can carry you. We have to have faith."

"I do have faith Stefan, but death is a part of life, you can't have life without it," Melissa said passively.

"Don't worry Melissa," Stefan said as he gripped the tan girl by her shoulders.

The gray eyed man looked at her achingly, gray eyes meeting brown ones. He keyed in on her heartbeat, letting it filter through his subconscious. He took Melissa's face into his hands and ran his thumbs across her cheeks.

"God I love your heartbeat, I'll do anything to keep it that way," Stefan said placing his hands over Melissa's heart.

"I'm going to hold you to that; don't make promises that you can't keep," Melissa said slightly smiling.

Stefan moved in closer to her and kissed her lips, allowing them to linger. He then pressed his tongue to her mouth asking for entry. Melissa opened her warm mouth to Stefan's cool tongue and they kissed each other deeply and passionately. Stefan rubbed the back of her neck and then pulled at the long hair on the back of her neck as he deepened the kiss. He kissed Melissa as if she were going to escape from his grasp. The kiss became heated and breathy as their heads bobbed and weaved from side to side with vigor.

Melissa pushed the gray eyed man away from her gently to catch her breath. She breathed into Stefan's chest as his lips and cool breath brushed up against her cheeks; he then kissed her face all over. Stefan pulled away from her and looked at her wantonly. The hazel eyed girl looked at Stefan with the same look as she took in shallow breathes.

"Melissa, I love you. I'm so in love with you. I don't know what I would do…," Stefan said dangerously with a look of horror on his face cutting himself off as he dragged out the words.

"I love you too Stefan, you are everything to me. I don't think death could take away what I feel for you,"

"D…don't say that Melissa. You're not going to die," Stefan whispered into Melissa's face as he rested his forehead to hers.

They held each other as Stefan ran his fingers through her long hair along her back. The gray eyed Vampire didn't want to admit it to Melissa, but he was scared, and he didn't want her to be the third Witch. But because of the love he had for his brother, he couldn't express his true feelings to the tan girl. Stefan's love for the little witch was evolving into something wonderful and he didn't want to lose that, he couldn't.

~ ( - ) ~

Damon Salvatore found himself turning into the king of eaves dropping. He stood outside his brother's room listening to every word. The love that Damon felt for Stefan drove him to get active with protecting the little Witch.

He ran to the living room looking for the two Salvatore teens.

"There are my two favorite teens in the world," Damon said as he put his hands on his hip.

"What's up dad?"

"Put on your jackets, let's go hunting and talk."

The kids turned off the video game and then put on their coats as directed. They all flashed out to the woods and hunted, laughed, and played.

Damon pitted the children against each other in war games and wrestled with the boy. He was impressed with Junior. His nephew was a total bas ass. Junior and Natasha reminded him of himself and his brother immensely. There was nothing Junior couldn't excel at, and he would do anything to please his father, which was so much like Stefan.

Natasha on the other hand, wanted to do things her way, which was exactly like him, but she also wanted to be like him, which made him happy and frightened all at the same time. She had so much heart, but she needed to learn how to control her anger. He felt that if she didn't control her anger she could end up killing someone.

The raven haired man didn't feel he would be a good teacher for his daughter. He would definitely have to enlist Stefan and Bonnie to teach her that, because he still had some growing to do himself.

The kids finally decided to take a little rest in the clearing. This was a perfect opportunity for Damon to speak with them about protecting Melissa.

"Hey guys, I want to talk to you about something," he paused. "This spell that you cast will require a lot of power, and Melissa is a little worried about her wellbeing," Damon explained.

"We can protect her," Junior said assuredly.

"I know, and that's why I'm making you guys aware of what's going on. Magic is not an easy thing; there are always consequences, so we have to have a plan B. Just because you two are powerful, it doesn't mean that someone won't die. There's always a possibility of someone dying or something bad happening when preforming spells. It's happened with your mother plenty of times."

"So what can we do," Natasha asked.

"You need to tap into your magic and find a way to save her if something goes wrong. I can't let my brother lose Melissa. He deserves to be happy. He deserves an eternity of it, and I want him to have that," Damon said with conviction.

"My dad really loves her, doesn't he?"

"Yes Junior, and I love what my brother loves. Melissa is family now, and we protect family."

They all looked to each other in agreement and understanding as they sat in silence.

The three began rough housing again with Damon wrestling his nephew and a cheering Natasha on the side lines rooting for her brother. It was all fun and games at first, but then it called for lots of time outs and a giggling Natasha. Junior tossed Damon up against the tree hard for the one hundredth time.

"AAHHH," the blue eyed Vampire yelled as he flew through the air crashing into a three. He got off the ground slowly grabbing his back. He then looked at his nephew with a curious look as he pushed his eyebrows into his forehead.

"Okay Junior, I'm going to need you to not play so rough, okay son," Damon said sternly bucking his eyes and the two started going at it again.

~ ( - ) ~

Damon and Bonnie went by the store and bought tons of balloons, a bear, and flowers for Gabriel before heading to the hospital. They pulled into the garage and parked. They were both nervous about talking to green eyed boy, but they couldn't let that stop them from trying. Damon loved the boy from the very first conversation. He couldn't wait to see what he would be like as his son. He climbed out of the car and then walked around to Bonnie's side opening up the door for her.

Bonnie climbed down from the SUV linking hands with her husband. They smiled at each other nervously before grabbing the things from the vehicle and heading to the hospital entrance.

They walked down Gabriel's hall slowly. Damon felt heavy with each and every step he took. They stopped once they got to Gabriel's door and opened it slowly. They walked into the room looking at the boy intently as they placed the things on his side table.

To the raven haired man the boy looked dead causing him to panic. He turned on his Vampire senses hurriedly and found the boys timid heartbeat and then relaxed.

"Hello Gabriel," Bonnie said as she ran her fingers down his face and then cupped his chin.

Gabriel tried to wake himself from a deep slumber. He partially opened his eyes and then spoke.

"Mom, Dad," the boy said.

Bonnie snapped her head around to Damon stunned. The blue eyed Vampire looked down at the boy confused.

"Gabriel, it's Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore," Damon said in a low husky voice.

"I know, what did I say," the teenager said in a hoarse voice.

"Nothing, you didn't say anything," Bonnie paused. "We brought you some things to make your room brighter, I hope you like them."

Gabriel looked to his bedside table and admired the beautiful shiny gold, silver, and blue balloons as well as the colorful bouquet of flowers.

"They're beautiful," Gabriel said in a weakened voice.

"We came by today, because we want to ask you something," Bonnie said seriously.

"You can talk to me about anything pretty lady," the boy said jokingly.

The three laughed.

"I guess you know by now that we are not human, I'm a Vampire and my husband's a Vampire too. I'm pregnant with a little boy," she paused. "My son will be born without a soul. If things don't go the way you want them to, I was wondering would you allow us to have your soul," Bonnie began to cry. "I would like to give you a second chance at life, as my son. You will grow up and you will have a normal life, well a normal life by a supernatural beings standards," Bonnie was finding it hard to speak.

Damon saw his wife struggling to get her point across and spoke on behalf of both of them.

"Gabriel, I know we must sound like crazy people to you, we're not asking you to die, but if there's no hope for you left, if there's not a way that you can be healed, would you be willing to come back as our son," Damon said anxiously.

"Will I be able to grow up, become an adult and enjoy all life has to offer," Gabriel asked.

"Yes, in the vision that was showed to me of our son, he does grow as any normal child," Bonnie said passively.

"You will have to do the spell right away. The doctors haven't spoken to me. They always say positive things. They don't want us to be afraid or think about our deaths but I know I am dying." He paused. "I will be honored to be your son, but I don't have long so it should be soon," Gabriel said passively.

"That's great," Damon said with relief smiling as his eyes began to water.

"Would you like to keep your name? I mean I love your name. I thought about a Junior, but I love your name. You're like a little Angel Gabriel," Damon said nervously.

"No, it will be my new life my new beginning. I want a different name," Gabriel said seriously.

"Whatever you want," Damon said as he rubbed the boys shoulder.

"I know you don't want to talk about this, but how would you like to be buried? I want to make sure everything is the way you want it when you leave for your new life," Damon asked.

"Damon, we shouldn't," Bonnie said uneasily.

"No it's okay, I don't mind," Gabriel paused. "I want a powder blue coffin with white flowers everywhere. I want people to be happy not sad. Now that I know what will be waiting for me, I don't want tears at my funeral, only happiness. Promise me?"

"I promise," Damon said as he smiled.

"Mrs. Salvatore what about you," Gabriel said barely above a whisper.

"I promise I won't cry," Bonnie said as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Sweetheart you're crying right now," Damon said wiggling his eyes as he and Gabriel laughed.

"I'm pregnant and a Vampire, I'm trying," Bonnie exclaimed as she grabbed for the tissues.

"Well Gabriel, we have to get going, we've got a spell to work on, but we'll be back tomorrow morning. Would you like us to bring you anything back," Damon asked.

"Will you bring back a radio? I want to listen to some of my favorite Disney stars, and I would like a coloring book. I haven't done that in a long time," Gabriel inhaled a long breath.

"Whatever you want sweetie," Bonnie kissed the boy's forehead and then looked at Damon.

The raven haired Vampire walked to the boy slowly, looking into his green eyes intently.

"I can't wait to hold you in my arms and rock you to sleep at night Gabriel. You have no idea how happy you've made me and my wife," Damon said in a low voice as he ran his fingers over the boys head. He then kneeled down and kissed him on his forehead. A tear fell from his left eye which slid down Gabriel's temple. Damon softly wiped the tear away from the green eyed boys face with his thumb as his hand rested lightly on the boys head.

Gabriel grabbed Damon's hand gripping it as tightly as his little frail body would let him. "I can't wait to be your son. I will see you soon…mom, dad," Gabriel said smiling.

Damon and Bonnie walked toward the exit slowly before the raven haired man grabbed the handle. He looked back at Gabriel and smiled before they exited the room.

On the way out of the hospital they ran into Elena at the nurses' station.

"Hey Elena," Bonnie said happily.

"Hey you guys, how did everything go with Gabriel?"

"He agreed to let us have his soul and be our son," Bonnie said rising and falling on the ball of her feet to her heel.

"Oh Bonnie, that's great."

Elena hugged Bonnie tightly and then looked at Damon seriously.

They looked at each other for a moment before the raven haired Vampire moved in closer bringing Elena into an embrace. He patted her on the back like one of the boys. The amber eyed girl wasn't sure how to respond; she eventually relaxed her body and then wrapped her arms around Damon patting him on the back as well.

The blue eyed Vampire pulled away easily and then patted Elena's head. They looked at each other confused in silence for a moment.

"Um um," Damon cleared his throat. "Listen Diva, I want to thank you for introducing us to Gabriel. You did well on this one. Sooo,** would** **you like** to be Gabriel's God mother? Of course this is all contingent on my better half over here," Damon pointed to Bonnie. "**But** you have the job if you want it."

"You've got my vote," Bonnie smiled.

"I would love to be Gabriel's God mother. Thank you so much," Elena said as she clapped her hands together with glee.

"Well we've got to get home Elena, come by and see me tonight," Bonnie said.

"Bye you guys."

Damon wrapped his arm around Bonnie's shoulder and she wrapped her arm around his waist. They walked out of the hospital in stride.

~ ( - ) ~

"Roman, you needed to see us," Eric Northman asked as he and Bill Compton entered the room.

"Yes," Roman paused. "I've got wind of two powerful Vampwitch babies in Virginia."

"And what does this mean for us," Bill said in a heavy southern drawl.

"Well in order for us to live the type of life we want as Vampire's, we need a powerful team. I want those babies," Roman said leaning over his desk looking at the two men seriously.

"How do you know these babies are even real?"

"…Because, my good friend Finn told me about them. I asked the twins to go along with him to help bring them back, but they haven't returned. There is no sign of them. I want you to get a group together and get me those babies."

"Who do you want us to take," Eric said coolly

"Take your little Fairy friend, your sister, and Alexander. He should be able sniff them out," Roman snickered.

"Alright, we'll leave out in a couple of weeks, we still have some business to attend to and will leave soon after," Bill said.

"Good enough," Roman said.

The two men turned to leave but were stopped by the head of the rogue fascist leader.

"…don't fail me." Roman said with his back turned to the two men rolling a marble around in his hand.

Eric Northman rolled his eyes at the man, while Bill complied happily; they then left the room quickly.

Just as soon as the Salvatore's life began to get back on track, there was another foe waiting in the winds. Damon Salvatore's little light Natasha, was being sought after by someone else.

A/N: I hoped you all liked this chapter. I really like the convo between Damon, Bonnie, and Gabriel. The kid is perfect for them. I also love Stefan's talk with Melissa and how deeply the brothers care about each other. Now that Elena is out of the picture, they can really grow. XOXOXOXO

Coming up…Damon decides to do a little bonding, but with who? Stefan and Bonnie have a brother and sister moment...awww.


	16. SOULLESS CH: 16: A TRUE VAMPIRE

A/N: Enjoy!

_Characters created by Alloy Entertainment, L J Smith, and C W Network._

_Soulless Chapter 16: A TRUE VAMPIRE_

Bonnie and Damon arrived at the boarding house happier than when they left earlier that afternoon. Gabriel was on board to be their son which made the raven haired man happier than his wedding day. Now he needed to assist his wife, or watch her rather, create a powerful spell that would help save their son.

"How did it go at the hospital," Stefan asked the two as they walked in to the living room.

"Everything went great. Would you like to meet Gabriel before he becomes Damon Jr.," Damon asked jokingly as he smiled.

"That's great Damon. I told you everything would be fine. When will you start trusting and believing in me," Stefan said coolly with his arms crossed. .

"Yeah, I should believe in you brother, but only if you believe in me," Damon said seriously pushing their playful tone aside.

"Of course I believe in you," Stefan said.

Damon and Stefan looked at each other seriously. Bonnie and Melissa looked at each other and then at the brothers smiling.

"Aww, you guys love each other," Melissa said smiling as she clapped her hands together kissing them to her lips.

"Yes Melissa, I love my brooding hopelessly romantic brother," Damon said bucking his eyes as he wiggled his fingers in the air smiling at the little Witch.

"You two should hug," the little Witch said excitedly. "I love to see you two get along."

"Yeah Damon, hug your brother," Bonnie said laughing as she rocked back and forward lightly with her arms crossed.

Stefan walked over to his brother slowly; they grabbed each other by the shoulders looking at each other sweetly, and then Damon fluffed his little brothers' hair.

"Dude, why do you always do that," Stefan exclaimed as he tried straightening out his neatly coifed tresses.

"Dude, you're at home, relax," Damon laughed and then squeezed his brother tightly.

Bonnie looked at the two brothers nodding her head smiling at the adorable scene.

"Well, the last thing I want to do is interrupt this adorable scene, but I need to borrow Melissa. I was wondering if you would help me come up with the spell."

"Hey, little bird, I thought we could work on that together," Damon said looking at his wife submissively.

"You can help me, I'm sure Melissa and I won't come up with the perfect spell tonight anyways," Bonnie said as she looked at Damon lovingly.

"So what do you say Melissa?"

"Sure, are we doing it down here or do you want to go up to your room?"

"In my room, we'll let these love birds have the living room," Bonnie laughed.

Melissa and Bonnie walked swiftly upstairs as Damon watched.

"Where are the teens," Damon asked.

"Hunting; they really enjoy it."

"We need to get Natasha and Junior on human blood. They'll never realize their true potential without it," Damon spat.

"You're forgetting something; Bonnie doesn't want them on human blood,"

"I know," Damon shook his head in frustration. "I've been meaning to talk to her about that."

"If they have human blood in their system before they cast this spell, they'll be even stronger, making it more effective," Damon said convincingly.

Stefan held his head low in thought as he walked over to the big window in the living room. The elder Salvatore watched his brother intently. He had heard his brother's conversation earlier that day with his girlfriend. The blue eyed Vampire knew that look all too well, his brother was brooding. The raven haired man walked over to the bar pouring himself a drink. He took a sip as he pushed one hand into his front pocket.

Damon strolled over to his brother as his glass swung slightly by his side. He stood next to Stefan watching him as he looked out the window.

"So what's on your mind," Damon asked.

Stefan stood in silence as he dazed out the window.

"I'm just a little worried about Melissa. We talked this morning," he paused, "She's afraid that she could die. I wish I knew a way we could ensure her wellbeing? I can't lose her Damon," Stefan said looking at his brother with watery eyes.

"You won't lose her," Damon paused.

"We can save her; well not, "We" but our children can. I talked to them this morning and I let them know that you were worried about her. They know they need to protect Melissa, at all costs, and that's why we need to get them on human blood. The stronger they are, the better they can protect Melissa," Damon said assuredly.

"As much as I am for protecting Melissa, when you use the words, "At all costs" it worries me. I don't want them to do something that will cause our family heartache. We have to be smart about this Damon," Stefan said skeptically.

"I'll, we'll; they'll be smart about this. You and me, we're teaching them to be smart and strategic. Whatever they have planned, I know they will execute it flawlessly," Damon said nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders with a stoic look on his face.

"Okay Damon, we'll do it your way. We'll talk to Bonnie tonight about the children being on human blood and go from there," Stefan said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Damon slapped his brother on the shoulder grinning. The raven haired man was delighted to be working and coming up with a plan with his brother. In that moment, he felt like they made an unstoppable team.

~ ( - ) ~

Bonnie grabbed the grimiore that Damon gave her and flipped to a blank page. She sat on the bed beside Melissa, who was sitting there with a blank look on her face. The caramel skinned beauty stared at the tan girl with concern.

"How are you feeling Melissa?"

"Oh, I'm great," Melissa said smiling.

Bonnie could tell that Melissa was hiding something. She didn't want to press her, but since she was dating Stefan, she was family, and the hazel eyed girl wanted to strengthen her relationship with the young witch. Bonnie felt something so familiar about Melissa.

Melissa reminded Bonnie of herself before she had children and her life became so serious. The caramel skinned girl felt like she didn't have fun anymore. As soon as everything was taken care of with Gabriel, she decided that she was going to take a mini vacation with her husband.

She couldn't wait to recapture that moment she and Damon had in the woods a couple of nights ago, and their beautiful morning after. She longed to have many more nights and mornings like that. Since being pregnant, Bonnie's sex drive was off the chart. She hurriedly switched her thoughts back to the woman sitting before her.

"Melissa, I can tell that something is on your mind. Please talk to me. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's on your mind. We're a family now, and I want us to be able to talk to each other," Bonnie said squeezing Melissa's hand.

The brown haired girl got off the bed and took a few steps across the bedroom floor as she folded her arms across her chest. She then looked at Bonnie for a moment before speaking.

"Bonnie, I want to help you save your son, but," she paused. "There is a chance that I could die doing this spell. I'm feeling unsure of myself, and I hope I am the right choice," Melissa said bashfully as she held her head low fiddling her fingers.

Melissa opened up to Bonnie, and stood frozen waiting for the caramel skinned beauty to say her peace.

Bonnie got off the bed walking slowly to Melissa taking her hands into hers.

"Melissa, if you are afraid you don't have to go through with this. I don't want anyone to die to save my son. It wouldn't be fair. We'll just have to find another Witch, so don't worry about it," Bonnie said sweetly with a stoic looking on her face before turning around and walking back to the bed.

Melissa rushed to Bonnie's side looking at her as she smiled and then squeezed her hand.

"Bonnie, I said I was afraid, not that I don't want to help you. I want to help you. Please let me help you? I am a Witch. We are bound to protect the people and the creatures of this land and I take my job seriously," Melissa said smiling.

Bonnie looked at the girl and smiled. The caramel skinned girl was so happy in that moment that she could have jumped out of her skin.

"Alright Melissa, you can help, and I promise that I, we will protect you. I love you so much for doing this," Bonnie said as she began to cry.

"No tears Mrs. Salvatore, we have work to do," the two young women laughed.

"Okay, so this is what I'm thinking, let me know if you like it, "Take my soul and give it to a soulless child?"

"That doesn't sound strong enough. What about, "This child is pure, his heart is good, give it to a soulless child? Maybe, I don't know I've never written a spell before," Melissa said unsurely.

"Okay, what about this, "This pure child, who's full of life, give his heart to save a demented soul tonight?"

"Ah, I don't know about that one Bonnie," Melissa said as she frowned.

"So, "If" we come up with a good spell, do you think we should do it tonight," Melissa asked.

"Yes. We need to do it as soon as possible. Gabriel doesn't have long. I'll send Damon and Stefan for him later."

Bonnie and Melissa snapped their heads toward the entrance of the room.

"Come in," Bonnie said in a raised voice.

"So how are my two favorite girls coming along," Stefan asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"We're still working on it," Bonnie said in frustration.

"May I see what you have," Stefan asked.

Bonnie handed her provisional grimiore over to Stefan nervously. The younger Salvatore took the book and read the chant silently.

"Um…I don't know, so far what you have is crap. This is not your best work Bonnie. It makes me wonder if your head is really in this," Stefan said seriously.

"Wow Stefan, you don't have to be so critical," Melissa said indifferently.

Bonnie gave Stefan an angry look.

"Well I think I'm on the right track, and you probably wouldn't know a good spell if you saw one," Bonnie said cruelly.

"So do you know any good words, or how we can make it better," Melissa asked impassively.

"Well for starters, you need to write it down in the right book; it should be in the black leather journal with the purple crystals," Stefan said smiling as he waved his hand around the room inactively searching for the journal he gave Bonnie for Christmas.

"You are so bad," Melissa got up hitting the gray eyed man on his shoulder.

Stefan threw his arms up shielding himself from the timid blows of his girlfriend.

"Get out of here Stefan before I shove your journal up your ass," Bonnie said playfully giving the Vampire a hard smack to the head.

"Okay, I'll leave, but I was wondering if I could talk to Bonnie first," Stefan said placing his hands on his hip trying to take on a more serious tone.

"Do you want to talk to her alone," Melissa asked.

"Yes, if you don't mind," Stefan said grabbing his girlfriend around the waist placing a sweet chaste kiss on her lips.

"Okay, I'll go downstairs. I'll get dinner started for the old folks," Melissa said giggling as she swiftly made her way to the exit.

Stefan watched as his girlfriend left the room. He watched the little Witches backside until it disappeared. He turned around to Bonnie licking his lips. Bonnie looked at the younger Salvatore and giggled at the exchange.

"So what do you want to talk to me about," Bonnie asked as she smiled.

"You," Stefan said looking at Bonnie dangerously before sitting on her bed and crossing his legs as he cocked his head to the side grinning.

Bonnie looked at Stefan bucking her eyes with an agape mouth. _Oh, my God, please tell me he's not still in love with me?_ Bonnie thought.

~ ( - ) ~

The tan girl made her way downstairs to where Damon was. The raven haired man was sitting on the couch reading a book as he drank from the glass of liquor.

"Hi Damon," Melissa said sweetly.

"Hello, little Witch," Damon said looking up to the girl and smirking. "What are you up to?"

"I was going to get dinner started for me and the kids."

"You mind if I help?"

"Sure," Melissa said looking at Damon nervously.

The two walked into the kitchen slowly. They walked over to the sink grabbing for the hand soap.

"Sorry," Melissa said stepping on Damon's foot.

"It's okay, you're a light weight," Damon said looking at the tan girl sweetly.

Melissa suddenly found herself nervous to be around Damon. She dropped things, bumped into stuff, and wasted stuff all over the kitchen floor and countertop. She was so ashamed of her clumsiness that she decided to take a seat. On her way to the table, she hit her head hard on the corner of the cabinet door that she had left open.

"OWE," Melissa exclaimed grabbing her forehead and rubbing it.

"Whoa, are you okay little witch," Damon said grabbing Melissa and leading her to a chair at the table.

The raven haired man ran to the refrigerator and grabbed a bag of peas from the freezer placing it to Melissa's forehead.

"Alright, let's talk, why are you running around the kitchen like a chicken with its head cut off? I know you are a great cook," Damon said.

"How?"

"Stefan told me," Damon paused. "Are you afraid of me?"

Melissa looked at Damon nervously as she cut her eyes up to him.

"I am; you make me nervous. You have such an intimidating look, and I know you don't like me, you're just being nice because I'm Stefan's girlfriend," Melissa said seriously.

Damon Salvatore looked at the Witch for a split second and then burst out into a fit of laughter. He laid his head on the table hitting it with his hand and then sat up abruptly grabbing his stomach as he chuckled loudly from Melissa's response.

"Why are you laughing at me," Melissa asked with her mouth agape.

"Because, you're scared of me," Damon spat. "I love it," the raven haired man said as he sobered.

"Ugh," Melissa said angrily as she got up to leave the kitchen but was halted by Damon.

"Wait, wait, don't leave," Damon got up walking over to the Witch slowly still smiling.

"Melissa, I do like you. I think you are sweet and great for my brother. What can I do to make you not be afraid of me," Damon asked as he pushed his hands into his front pockets shifting from one foot to the other.

"You don't have to change for me Damon. I think you are cool the way you are, but you just scare me sometimes," Melissa cut her eyes up at Damon nervously and quickly walked away from him.

She made her way over to the kitchen counter and started straightening up her mess as Damon stood frozen with his back to her. He then walked back to the counter slowly and helped Melissa clean up her mess. The two decided to cook a nice wholesome southern meal instead of something fancy. They worked in harmony but in silence.

They fried chicken, made creamy mashed potatoes and green beans. Melissa picked up a piece of Damon's friend chicken humming as she licked her fingers. The raven haired man smiled at the little Witches reaction to his food. She walked back over to the counter working quietly as she prepared the mashed potatoes. She gazed out at the footprints left across the sky from the sun setting.

"What's on your mind," Damon asked.

"Nothing, I just like to watch sunsets and sunrises," Melissa said.

"Oh God, you're a hopeless romantic like Stefan. No wonder you two make such a great couple," Damon chuckled.

"I heard your conversation with my brother this morning," Damon said with his back to Melissa.

The little witch stopped what she was doing and waited for Damon to continue.

"There's no need to be afraid, Melissa; we won't let anything or anyone hurt you. We will protect you. You are family now," Damon said as he turned to face the tan young woman.

He walked slowly over to the young woman placing his hand on her shoulder turning her around to him.

"My brother loves you so much, and you have made him so happy. He's finally complete, and for the first time, in a long time, Stefan is my brother and not my enemy. I want us to have a century of everything we have now, and you are a part of that. I will protect you. You have my word," he paused. "I also want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for helping me and Bonnie save our child," Damon said passionately.

"Thank you so much Damon, or shall I say big brother," Melissa said smiling at Damon before wrapping her arms around his waist and given him a sweet hug.

Damon looked down at the top of Melissa's head with his arms spread apart. All of his affections were normally reserved for Bonnie, Natasha, Stefan, and Junior, but the elder Salvatore felt compelled to hug the little Witch back. He smiled as he slowly wrapped his arms around the girl patting her on the back gently.

"Anytime little sister," Damon said sweetly.

~ ( - ) ~

"Oh, my God, Stefan, please don't tell me you are still in love with me," Bonnie said seriously as she sighed.

"No no no," Stefan said chuckling.

"It's nothing like that. I just want to see where your head is, I know that this is a big spell and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Oh thank God," Bonnie relaxed as she smiled.

"Damn Bonnie, is the thought of me loving you that bad," Stefan said as he chortled.

"Nooo, I'm sorry. I'm okay, and it's really sweet of you to ask me."

"You say it like it's an imposition to worry or care about you. Bonnie you are my friend, my sister, and I can't believe I'm saying this, because it's so weird and almost disturbing, but you are the mother of my son, so of course I am going to worry about you."

"You're right, I don't know why I said it like that, and of course it's okay that you care about me, because I care about you too. I'm going to be fine. In fact, I'm more worried about you and Melissa. I want you to know, that I will do whatever is in my power to make sure she is okay. What she is doing for us, is so loving and courageous. It's because of her I will be able to give Damon a son."

"I can't tell you how relieved I am that you and my brother worked things out. I was mad at him about Meredith, but if it were Melissa on that table, I would have done the same thing," Stefan paused as he sat in thought. "I am afraid for Melissa to cast the spell, but I'm confident in Junior and Natasha's ability to protect her. Speaking of abilities, don't you think we should start letting them have human blood? They will be a lot stronger. I mean, we do want them at their best when they perform this spell," Stefan said looking at the young mother seriously.

Bonnie looked at Stefan for a moment and then off into space. The caramel skinned girl knew that the gray eyed man was right. For the first time, Bonnie was pushing aside her self-righteous views about Vampirism. She decided that she would allow her children to unlock their true potential and she knew that the only way they could unlock that potential, was by feeding on human blood, preferably from the tap itself.

"Alright, I want you and Damon to take them out and show them what they need to know."

"I'm thinking I better sit this one out. I'll have Damon and Caroline take them out after dinner."

"Stefan, you can do this; you have to have more faith in yourself," Bonnie said squeezing Stefan's hand.

"I know I can, but I want to give myself just a little more time," Stefan said looking at Bonnie and smiling.

"Yum…you smell that," Bonnie said.

"I'm hungry, enough with the serious talk for now, let's eat and laugh," Bonnie said jumping off the bed grabbing the gray eyed Vampire by the hands dragging him out the door.

"Slow down woman."

Stefan and Bonnie walked swiftly to the kitchen where Melissa, Damon, and the kids were. The teens were setting the table as Damon and Melissa put the finishing touches on their meal. Everyone sat at the table and ate their dinner in silence. Even Stefan opted for a traditional meal with the others while Damon sipped on a cup of blood.

As Bonnie ate she looked around the table happily. She thought about the new addition that would soon be sitting at the table right in her lap. Bonnie started eating her food again when she thought about her conversation with Stefan about the children feeding on human blood.

"Natasha, Junior, Stefan and I talked about you kids feeding on human blood instead of animal blood. I think this is a good idea because it will allow you guys to experience your true power, but this is not something you two need to take lightly. Being a witch can be good, but it can also be very dangerous too, so I don't want you practicing magic without my permission, do you understand?" Bonnie said sternly.

"Yes ma'am the teens said in unison.

"When do we…," Junior was cut off.

"Sweetheart, it was my suggestion that they be on human blood, not Stefan's," Damon said bucking his eyes and then rolling them at Stefan.

"Oh yeah Bonnie, I forgot, it was Damon's suggestion that the kids feed on human blood," Stefan said smiling.

Everyone at the table laughed.

"So mom, are we going to drink from blood bags or straight from the tap," Junior asked.

"Well for tonight and tomorrow only from the tap. Your God mother and Damon are going to take you out and show you how to pick up an, i…innocent," Bonnie said hesitantly.

Damon looked at bonnie smiling as he wiggled his eyes. He seemed to be very excited about getting an opportunity to feed on a human. It had been a while since he had human blood straight from the source itself. Bonnie looked at her husband shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

~ ( - ) ~

Damon and the children picked up Caroline before heading out to hunt. He was excited to show Junior and Natasha what it was to truly be a Vampire. He drove everyone two hours outside of town to hunt and to avoid seeing anyone they knew. Since the teens were not yet of age, they couldn't just go into a bar, sit down, and have a drink. Since they were surrounded by small towns, their only choices were the bar or lying in the middle of the road.

The thought of the children being in some dive bar feeding on old disgusting men with drinking problems sent chills up Damon's spine. The blue eyed Vampire pulled off to the side of the road parking the car and looking around grinning at his passengers.

"Damon, really, you want them to feed like you use to," Caroline spat.

"Do you have a better idea Vampire Barbie? It's eight o'clock at night," Damon shot back.

"Ugh, okay, but next time I pick the place."

They all climbed out of the car and flashed three miles up the highway to put some distance between them and the vehicle.

"So what do we do Uncle Damon?"

"Well it's not really rocket science. I just lie in the road, pretend I am hurt and once my victims are close enough, I compel them, feed, and then…," Damon stopped himself.

He didn't want the kids to know that he killed his victims. They all took to the ground and hid in the tall grass.

"Can I go first," Junior asked.

"No Junior, I want to go first. You are such a show off," Natasha spat.

"Why don't we let your God mommy go first, so she can show you how it's done," Damon said tauntingly.

"Ugh, why me, this is such a disgusting way to feed on someone."

"Oh shut up Caroline and just get out there," Damon spat.

Caroline walked out to the highway in a huff. She lied down in the middle of the road and waited for the first vehicle. As the truck approached, Damon's excitement grew; he was hoping the children wouldn't be afraid of what they were about to see.

The pickup truck came to a complete stop and a big burly man jumped out of the front seat. Damon and the children giggled at the site. Damon was starting to feel exceptionally thrilled that his daughter wasn't lying out on the road preparing her incisors for that meal.

"Ew," Damon whispered.

"Are you okay ma'am," the big burly man said as he ran up to Caroline out of breath.

Caroline flashed to a standing position once she got a glimpse of the man.

"Ew, have you heard of soap and water," she squealed.

"Hey, I'm here to help you," the man spat out in a southern drawl.

Caroline compelled the man to shut up, to be still, and not be afraid. She pulled out her hand sanitizer and drowned the man's wrist in it before sinking her fangs in.

"Ew, go away and take a shower, and don't even think about remembering what just happened."

Caroline ran back to a laughing Damon, Junior, and Natasha.

"That's not funny. Shut up, all of you," Caroline said angrily.

"Who's next," Damon said still laughing at Caroline.

"Me," Natasha shouted jumping up and flashing to the road.

The raven haired teen laid down in the middle of the road and waited.

A sedan pulled up and a small woman exited the car; she ran to the girl in horror.

"Oh, my God, Miss, can you hear me," the woman said as she felt for Natasha's pulse.

Natasha flashed to the sitting position with a vamped up face.

"OH GOD," the woman yelled as she struggled to get up running back to her car.

"Natasha you vamped up too soon," Damon whispered watching the scene with worry.

Natasha flashed to the woman's car stopping her from getting in. She tried to compel the woman to be still but the woman was quick; she whipped out her mace spraying the girl in the face and then whipped out her pocket knife stabbing Natasha in the chest, just barely missing her heart.

"NATASHA," Damon screamed watching his beautiful daughter hit the pavement.

Damon, Caroline, and Junior flashed to her aid. The raven haired man picked the woman up by her neck while Caroline kneeled before and held the blue eyed teen in her arms.

"YOU," Damon growled at the woman fully vamped up.

"Be quiet, and be still," he said commandingly as he compelled the woman.

Damon bit into the woman's wrist savagely and then looked down to his wounded daughter and Caroline as she lay on the ground holding her bleeding chest and crying.

"Take it baby," Damon said forcefully pulling the woman down to the ground to his daughter.

Natasha suckled on the woman's blood timidly until she became stronger. She then pulled her lips away. She got up hurriedly and ran to her brother who took her into his arms.

"It's okay Natasha," Junior said as he cradled his sister into his chest.

"Junior, come feed," Damon said still angry.

"Yes sir," Junior said before kneeling on the ground.

He took what he needed and then pulled away. He then bit into his wrist to give the woman his blood.

"May I, Uncle Damon?"

"Sure," Damon said indifferently.

Junior's blood healed the woman. The nephew looked at his uncle, and Damon looked back still vamped up.

"Go with Caroline."

"Caroline, take them back to the car."

"Not unless you come with us Damon," Caroline said in a demanding tone.

"I SAID TAKE THEM TO THE DAMN CAR," Damon growled as he jumped up to face them.

Caroline took a step back and then forward. She knew what the woman's fate would be once she left, but she wasn't about to fight with Damon Salvatore.

"Come on you guys," Caroline said with watery eyes.

Damon watched until they disappeared and then turned to the woman menacingly still vamped up.

The woman tried to speak but couldn't; her eyes moved around quickly with fear. Her breathing and her heart rate was rapid, which made her blood smell like sweet honey suckles to the angry blue eyed Vampire.

"Bitch you stabbed my daughter, all she wanted was just a little bit of your blood," Damon said coldly as he squeezed her neck like a tube of toothpaste.

"Because I'm a new man, I will kill you quickly," Damon said evilly.

He picked the woman up off the ground and bit into her neck savagely. He began to drain her dry, but then stopped. He felt for her pulse which was barely there. He bit into his wrist slowly and then jammed it into the woman's mouth. The woman's wound began to heal and once she came to, he compelled her.

"You won't remember tonight, now go home to your family." The woman walked back to her car confused. She climbed inside starting it up and then drove away slowly towards Damon's car. The blue eyed Vampire flashed back to his family. Damon was angry with himself for not avenging his daughter, but he was proud of himself for trying to be the man he knew he could be, the man he needed to be for his family. Once he made it closer to his car he walked slower. He opened up the door and then climbed inside to the three quiet passengers.

"Uncle Damon is that woman okay," Junior asked somberly.

"Yup, she's fine. You guys want to try that again?"

The kids' moods seemed to ease but not Caroline's; she looked at Damon knowingly. Damon caught her looking at him and then touched the blonde's chin. "It's going to be okay Caroline," Damon said submissively.

"Whatever Damon, let's just go somewhere else," Caroline said before snapping her head around with an agape mouth watching the woman's car pass.

"See," Damon said smirking as he winked at Caroline.

Coming up…Bonnie and Damon reflect. The kids finally perform the spell, but something goes horribly wrong.


	17. SOULLESS CH:17 MY SOUL PLEASE TAKE

A/N: ENJOY! ONE CAN ONLY HOPE. LOL!

_Character's created by Alloy Entertainment, C W Network, and L J Smith._

**_Soulless Ch:17: MY SOUL PLEASE TAKE_**

Bonnie, Stefan, and Melissa sat around the living room drinking hot cocoa talking about old times and their plans for the future. Bonnie watched Stefan and Melissa's exchanges with jubilation. She could see that her brother in law was really happy. He genuinely loved the little witch. All she ever wanted for Stefan Salvatore was for him to be happy, especially after the heartache he experienced with Elena and Damon.

Bonnie couldn't believe she was actually married, had a child, and was pregnant by Damon Salvatore. It seemed like yesterday when he tried to kill her in the woods because Emily Bennett had taken over her body and destroyed the crystal necklace. The caramel skinned beauty would have never believed in a million years that she would be so in love with Damon. She smiled before taking a sip of her hot cocoa as she thought about the first time her and the raven haired man went out on a date together.

She then thought back to her time with Stefan. If she had told the gray eyed Vampire how she felt about him when he was with Elena, she could very well be married to him and not Damon. The caramel skinned girl frowned up at the thought. Though she thought Stefan to be a very beautiful man, he was not the beautiful man for her.

"What are you thinking about," Stefan said smiling at Bonnie.

"Everything and nothing," Bonnie said smiling back at the brown haired Vampire.

"Stefan, do you think we should go ahead and bring Gabriel home? I want him to meet everyone before he leaves his old life behind," Bonnie said.

"Yeah, I think it's a great idea. I would love to meet him, and I am sure Natasha and Junior would too," Stefan said before turning to Melissa and squeezing her hand.

"Okay, good. So when Damon gets home, will you two go get him? I'm sure it's much easier to get him out of the hospital when they're running a skeleton crew," Bonnie said casually.

"Yeah we'll go when they get back, speaking of Damon and the kids, what time is it," Stefan asked looking at his watch.

"They should be here soon. Well, while you wait for them, I'm going up to bed and work on the spell some more," Bonnie said before standing up and walking toward the stairs.

"Goodnight," Stefan and Melissa said in unison.

~ ( - ) ~

Stefan looked at Melissa; he could see that she was nervous about the following day. The little Witch rubbed her upper arms with her hands as she looked at the fire place absorbedly. She took a long sigh and then looked at Stefan and smiled. The gray eyed Vampire grabbed her knee squeezing it.

"Everything will be fine Melissa."

"Can you promise me that," the brown haired girl said smiling.

"I can," Stefan said before kissing Melissa on the lips letting the kiss linger.

"After this is over with, I want us to go ahead and take that trip to Italy."

"You got it. I was starting to think you didn't want to go. We haven't talked about it since I gave you the ticket."

"Well a lot has happened since then. I'm actually glad that we didn't go right away, because now I actually need the vacation," Melissa said as she giggled.

"Yes, this is true," Stefan said chuckling.

"So how did things go with you and my brother tonight? Was he nice to you?"

"Your brother was a real peach. I thought he didn't like me, but I think it's safe to say that we are going to be the best of friends."

"Great, because I would hate to have to kill him," Stefan laughed again.

Stefan and Melissa were brought from their conversation when Damon and the kids arrived.

"Hey bro, Witch," Damon said walking into the living room twirling his keys around his index finger.

"Hey guys, how did everything go," Stefan asked.

"Well we had a little incident, but we're stronger for it," Damon said pulling his daughter to his side kissing her forehead.

"Natasha, Junior, you two should head off to bed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow," Stefan said coolly.

The three young adults watched as Natasha and Junior walked up the stairs. Once they disappeared, Damon took a seat on the arm of the couch and Stefan sat down again next to Melissa. Stefan stared off into space deep in thought about Melissa almost forgetting the favor Bonnie had asked of him.

"Oh yeah, Damon, Bonnie wants us to get Gabriel tonight. She wants to spend a little time with him before they perform the spell," Stefan said with a tired look on his face.

Damon looked at Stefan with a stoic look on his face as he pushed his bottom lip into his top one.

"Will you call Elena and let her know we're coming," Stefan asked.

The blue eyed Vampire looked at Stefan with irritation before turning his head to the fire place.

"We'll I guess I'll call her," Stefan said throwing his hands up in the air in annoyance.

~ ( - ) ~

Damon and Stefan arrived at the shipping entrance of the hospital, and waited for Elena and Gabriel. It was two o'clock in the morning and the raven haired Vampire was feeling anxious.

"Gabriel," Elena said softly as she tried to wake the boy.

"Hello Ms. Elena," the boy said croakily.

"It's time for me to take you home Gabriel."

"I can't wait, I'm ready," Gabriel said as he struggled to talk forcing out a smile.

Elena grabbed Gabriel's favorite things and put them in a backpack that she brought from home. She then wrapped him up in a coat, gloves, hat, and scarf that she had bought for him. After dressing the boy warmly, she picked him up and placed him in a wheelchair. Elena peeked out into the hallway at the nurses' station before heading out of Gabriel's room. She pushed him down the hall slowly. The boys head lolled from side to side as he struggled to keep his eyes open. The whisky eyed girl quickened her pace when she heard voices from down the hall. She pushed him onto the service elevator quickly, and once they made it to their destination, she pushed him out into the hall and they hurriedly made their way to the exit near the receiving and shipping docks.

Damon Salvatore saw the two as they pushed through the heavy doors of the hospital. He and Stefan jumped out of the car hastily and helped the whisky eyed girl load Gabriel and his things into the black SUV. Earlier, Elena had set all the machines and medicines the green eyed teenager would need to help assist him in surviving. They climbed inside of the vehicle and quickly sped away from the hospital. But not before Elena had made sure the sleeping boy was secured and safely buckled in.

"Hello Gabriel," Damon said looking at the sleeping boy from the rearview mirror.

"He's asleep," Elena said softly.

"So how are you two," Elena asked nervously.

"I'm great sunshine, and you," Damon said.

"Well and you," Stefan asked.

"I'm doing well considering I just kidnapped someone."

They all laughed at Elena's response.

"Don't worry yourself Elena, you can always compel your way out of trouble," Stefan said looking at his brother grinning.

Damon looked around the car in amazement. He couldn't believe how far along the three of them had come. It was just yesterday he was chasing behind Elena, and then hating her with all his heart. He then began to think about how different things might have been if Elena had chosen him instead of Stefan. Damon frowned up at the thought and was feeling relieved that the universe had guided him in the right direction. With Bonnie, he had everything he wanted and needed. He wouldn't trade his life with her for all the money and gold in the world.

The ride back home was a quiet one. Everyone in the car seemed to be in deep thought. They pulled into the boarding house drive and exited the car slowly. Damon grabbed Gabriel, but not before kissing the boys forehead, while Elena and Stefan unloaded all his medical equipment.

Elena and Stefan set up all of the green eyed boy's medical things while Damon prepared Gabriel for bed. Once the whisky eyed girl hooked him back up to his devices, Damon tucked him in for the night. The gray eyed Vampire and raven haired girl said goodnight to the two and then headed down stairs. Damon said goodnight to them and then collapsed into the chair in the corner of the room watching Gabriel as he slept.

Damon fiddled with his hands for a minute and then decided to check in on Bonnie. He hadn't seen his caramel skinned beauty since he had made it back to the boarding house. He walked down the hall quietly opening the door to his room slowly. The raven haired man was surprised to see Bonnie still awake. She was sitting up in bed writing in the journal that he had given her for Christmas.

"You still up? Shouldn't you be getting some rest for later today," Damon asked.

"I know, but I can't come up with the perfect words for this spell, and if they are not the right words, I could end up sending Gabriel's soul into oblivion," Bonnie said as she sighed in frustration rubbing her hands through her hair.

Damon walked over to her side of the bed plopping down beside her. He then kissed her lips, before smiling at her.

"You, we, can do this together Bonnie. Just clear your mind of everything, and focus on Gabriel, and our son. Now close your eyes," Damon said as he ran his fingers down the side of Bonnie's face then cupped her chin.

Bonnie took in an invisible gulp of air, and then exhaled as she opened up her eyes.

"We're in this together," Bonnie said smiling lovingly at Damon.

"Okay, how about this, "When I die my soul please take," Bonnie said as she wrote the words down in her journal. "Now you think of something," the caramel skinned girl said.

"Okay, "And when it's time for a soulless birth, allow my soul to roam the earth," Damon said with uncertainty squinting his eyes in thought.

"Is that cool, does it flow well," the blue eyed Vampire asked coolly.

"When I die my soul please take, and when it's time for a soulless birth, allow my soul to roam the earth," Bonnie said the words and then grabbed Damon up into her arms.

"I love it, don't you? It maps out all the transitions of both Gabriel's and our son's lives, his death; his birth, and his life." Bonnie said happily as she covered her mouth with her hands, and then moved her knees up and down erratically with excitement as she beat her fist against the bed.

"I think it is great," Damon chimed.

"You and me, we're unstoppable," Damon said lovingly before kissing Bonnie.

"I came in here to check on you, and let you know that Gabriel's home. Who knew I'd help you create the perfect spell too," Damon said smiling. "Do you want to see him now, or let him get some rest?"

"No, let him get some rest. We've got a big day ahead of us. I want him to be able to do some of the things he loves before we end his life as Gabriel," Bonnie said sadly.

"Well alright, goodnight baby bird," Damon said before kissing Bonnie sweetly on her forehead, cheek, and lips.

He closed up Bonnie's book setting on the bedside table and then tucking his wife in. Bonnie looked up to her husband sweetly, almost childlike before closing her eyes. Damon turned off the bedside lamp and then headed to the bathroom for a shower. He took a quick shower and then ran himself a nice hot bubble bath. He ran down stairs and grabbed some wine from the fridge and two wine glasses in hopes that Bonnie might wake and join him. He didn't want to wake his caramel skinned beauty because he knew she needed her rest. One could never be too hopeful. He thought before grabbing the glasses.

Damon turned off the lights in the bathroom and then lit a few candles. He climbed into the tub and then rested his head on the back of it. It had been ions since he had truly relaxed. It was because he had finally gotten everything in life that he had hoped for that he was able to truly rest his mind and the beast that always fermented within him. He closed his eyes and let the hot water relax his cool skin.

The raven haired Vampire raised his head slowly and smirked at the beautiful site before him. Bonnie leaned against the door frame in her lace nightie smiling at the raven haired man with the most devious of smiles.

"Hey you," Damon said in a low husky voice as he looked at Bonnie wantonly.

"Hey yourself," Bonnie said walking slowly closer to Damon.

"Why wasn't I invited to your bubble bath party?"

"…Because, you fell asleep. You snooze, you lose."

Bonnie took off her night gown and then removed her panties. She was so comfortable with her husband now. It was nothing for Damon to see her small breasts, toned and shapely legs, and beautiful round bottom. She climbed in to the tub resting her head on the side. Damon poured her a glass of wine and then floated it over to her. Bonnie slid herself in between the raven haired man's legs grabbing her glass of wine and seductively taking a sip. She rested her head on the blue eyed Vampire's shoulder closing her eyes.

"Seeing you like this makes me want to impregnate you all over again."

"Stop it; that's why we are where we are now." Bonnie said playfully.

"I know," Damon said as he lightly chuckled.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow for Gabriel?"

"I want to take him camping; I want to make sure he listens to the radio all day. I want him to spend some time with Junior and Natasha as well. I want to make sure he has all his favorite foods, and I want him to be able to play some of his favorite video games."

"Sounds like you have a fun day planned. It's already four o'clock in the morning, do we just stay up or do we get everyone up now," Damon said.

"No," Bonnie shrugged. "We can take a nap," she laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you are right. They have Gabriel so drugged up because of the pain, I'm sure he will probably sleep in for a while," Damon said nonchalantly.

"Once we get this part of our lives over with, I was hoping you and Stefan would work with Natasha on controlling her anger," Damon said in a more serious tone.

The raven haired man sat in silence and waited for a response from Bonnie.

"I want Natasha to learn in her own way in her own time. I have a feeling all of that passion inside of her will save her life one day. I know she doesn't have a desire to kill, and that seems to be what Esther wanted, but I don't want her tamed," Bonnie explained.

Damon sat in the tub stunned at Bonnie's answer. He thought for sure she would be the one that would want their daughter to control the darkness inside of her.

"Why? Why don't you want her to control her anger?"

"There's so much evil in the world, and I don't want her to be so blinded by doing the right thing that she loses her life trying to spare someone who doesn't care about hers. We all need a little darkness. She's a fighter and I love that about her."

"Good," Damon said before downing the rest of his wine.

"Now, I have something I want to ask you?"

"Shoot," Damon said.

"I want the both us to take a trip together, just the two of us. We'll leave our little adults with Stefan and just get away for a few days. What do you think?"

"Do you even need to ask," Damon chuckled.

"Speaking of getting away, where is your mother, wasn't she supposed to come and ruin our happiness, oops I meant visit us," Damon and Bonnie laughed.

"She will be here tomorrow," Bonnie said still giggling.

The two sat in silence in the grand bathtub a little while longer before getting out. They lay in bed naked as they rubbed and massaged each other as Bonnie rested her back to Damon's front.

"I love you," Damon said as he kissed the side of Bonnie face.

"I love you too," Bonnie said as she kissed the back of the hand that held hers.

The two then fell into a deep slumber.

~ ( - ) ~

Everyone in the house woke later that morning. Bonnie and Lucy made breakfast, giving the Salvatore men a break from their normal routine. Everyone ate and then sat around the living room waiting for Gabriel to wake.

Bonnie and Damon walked into the little boy's room and then sat on the side of his bed. They smiled down at him before the caramel skinned girl rubbed the side of his face gently. Bonnie's touch caused the teen to wake.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore," the boy said hoarsely.

"Good morning sweetie," Bonnie said before bending down to kiss his forehead.

"Good morning Gabriel," Damon smirked.

"Did you sleep well? Are you ready to get your day started," Damon asked with a smile.

"I slept well, and I'm ready to get the party started," Gabriel said smiling.

Bonnie got the boys clothes together while Damon helped him bathe. They got him dressed and then carried him down the stairs to his wheel chair.

"Everyone, this is Gabriel Grimalde," Bonnie said as she smiled down at the boy.

Everyone greeted the young man all at once as Gabriel smiled bashfully.

"Good morning Gabriel, it looks like you slept well," Elena said before giving the boy a warm embrace. The raven haired girl had decided to sleep on the sofa instead of going home after bringing the green eyed boy home from the boarding house.

"I especially want you to meet these two. Meet your brother and your sister Natasha and Stefan Salvatore Jr.," Bonnie said as she pulled the two teens to her side.

Natasha and Junior each gave the boy a warm embrace.

"You are very beautiful, Natasha. You look just like your father."

"He's your father too, Gabriel," Natasha said sweetly.

"Hello Gabriel, I'm your uncle Stefan. I've heard good things about you. I'm so glad to be meeting you. You ready to have some fun," Stefan said smiling at the boy with his arms crossed.

"Yes, I'm ready. May I eat first?"

Everyone in the room chuckled at the boy's response.

"May I have a hug before you eat," Abby said walking to the boy swiftly. "I've heard wonderful things about you. I can't wait to spoil you."

Abby looked at the boy sweetly as she cupped his chin smiling at him.

Lucy and Melissa welcomed Gabriel before he was wheeled off to the kitchen to eat.

Bonnie and Damon helped Gabriel handle his utensils as they stole quick glances at each other.

The caramel skinned girl was filled with so many emotions that her eyes began to water. She felt like today was the first day of the rest of her life.

~ ( - ) ~

They all took Gabriel out to a camp site outside of Mystic Falls. Bonnie made sure the radio stayed on Disney channel; she brought along coloring books, and his favorite foods. Junior and Natasha were hands on with the boy. They played soccer while Gabriel watched, and then they did a little fishing. The green eyed boy looked around at his new family with glee.

"Do you like to fish, Junior," the boy asked as he dragged out the words.

"Actually, it's my first time, but I like it so far," Junior said smiling.

"What are you?"

"I'm half Warlock and half Vampire, and my sister is the same, except she's an evil little Witch, but don't' tell her I said that," Junior said in Gabriel's ear with a devilish grin as Natasha rolled her eyes at the two.

"Are you afraid to miss all of your teenage years, or do you wish to be a grown up soon?"

"I want to be," Junior paused as he looked over at Elena. "I want to be an adult soon," the gray eyed teen said smiling as he looked at Elena intently.

"What about you Natasha?"

"I wish, I could be a little girl again, for my dad. It hurt him when I became what I am," Natasha said as she looked out at the water intently.

"For the first time in my life, I don't want to die," Gabriel said seriously.

"What are you feeling right now," Natasha asked.

"I want to be able to enjoy everyone's company for a little bit longer."

"You will one day, and you will be healthy too. Your new life will be phenomenal, just like you," Junior said lovingly.

Damon, Bonnie, Elena, and Stefan listened in on the teens' conversation with great joy and sadness. Gabriel was a blessing to them, but it still hurt to see the child die. Bonnie was starting to feel conflicted about her choice to swap the boys soul for her son's. The only bright light from taking from Gabriel was the fact that his life was not promised tomorrow, but she could take all that away with one drop of her blood, but the caramel skinned girl was saved again. Even if she wanted to give the boy her blood, there was no way he would take it.

The teens took their catch to Stefan who cleaned and then cooked the fish. It was starting to get dark outside so everyone began to wind down for the evening. It was getting closer to the time for Bonnie to finally end Gabriel's life as she knew it. Once his life was over, a new worry would begin. _Will this spell really work?_ She thought.

Bonnie and Gabriel colored together and talked about the stars and other general topics until the boy's eyelids became too heavy for him to hold caramel skinned girl continued to talk not realizing Gabriel was asleep.

"Awww, he's so adorable when he's asleep," Melissa said as she draped a blanket over the boy.

Damon looked at Gabriel in awe before walking over to him to sit. He kissed the boy on the forehead and then sat down.

"So are we ready to get going," Damon asked.

Bonnie sat in silence for a moment before answering. She was still sea sawing between doing the spell and saving Gabriel when her words to Damon echoed in her mind, "_**We've come too far to turn back now."**_

"Yeah, let's go home," Bonnie said looking up at Damon smiling.

~ ( - ) ~

They had all made it back home where Damon was surprised and annoyed to see that the rest of the Scooby doo gang there. He knew that Bonnie's friends were like family to her, but they still needed their privacy. Tonight was a family affair. Damon was even surprised to see Bonnie's father there. It was a big night. People could die, and once Damon came to that realization, he knew how important everyone being there for support and just out of loyalty for Bonnie.

Bonnie changed out of her casual clothes and into a white gown. The entire event was symbolic and white was a color of purity and hope. She gave her children the candles and chant and then asked them to set everything up outside.

She then went to Junior's room where Damon was.

"Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah we're ready," Damon said as he looked down at Junior.

"I need to talk to my brother first, I'll be right back, but before I leave, I just want to say you are beautiful. You are definitely my Angel," Damon said kissing Bonnie on the lips.

Damon walked to his brother's room quickly but stopped suddenly when he heard Melissa and Stefan talking.

"Are you ready?"

"I'm ready," Melissa said nervously.

"You can do this Melissa, and it's okay to be afraid. I'm here with you. None of us will allow anything bad to happen to you. I give you my word."

"I know, and I trust you, but you are not God Stefan. Yes you are somewhat invincible, but you can't save everyone and everything"

"Don't talk that way," Stefan said as he took Melissa's face into his hands.

"I love you Stefan, and I am going to fight to stay alive for you, for me, for the both of us. I know you are afraid too, I can see it in your eyes. No matter what tonight brings, just know that I love you with all of me," Melissa said as she looked intently into Stefan's eyes.

Stefan kissed Melissa as he held her face snugly in his hands. He pressed his lips hard to hers as tears slipped from his eyes.

"Knock knock," Damon said leaning against the frame of the door smirking.

"I just came to check on my little sis," Damon said watching as the two stood in the middle of the room lost in each other's embrace their foreheads resting against each other's.

"She's fine Damon, but thank you for asking," Stefan said as he turned his side to Melissa's and then wrapped his arm around the amber eyed girl's waist.

"Remember what I said, I will protect you and thank you again for everything you are doing for us," Damon said with a stoic look on his face as he stood across the room looking at Melissa intently.

"Thank you Damon," Melissa said passively.

The three stood in silence looking at each other before their awkward moment was broken by Bonnie's voice calling for them downstairs.

"Sweetie, sorry I've been a stranger," Bonnie's father said before hugging his daughter.

"I can't believe you are here," Bonnie said still looking at her father in astonishment.

"I just want to make sure you are okay." he paused. "The children are so big. They are beautiful and charming as well," Mr. Bennett said looking at his grandchildren smiling.

"Yes, they are good children, we have our good and bad days," Bonnie chuckled.

"There you are," Bonnie said to Damon and the others as they finally made their presence known.

"You ready to do this," Bonnie said nervously looking at Melissa.

"I'm ready," Melissa said nodding.

"I love you for doing this Melissa even though you are afraid. Everything will be fine," Bonnie said squeezing the girl tightly closing her eyes and rubbing the little Witches back.

"Bonnie," Caroline called.

"Hey you," Bonnie said as she gave the Blonde Vampire an embrace.

"I just want to hug you before you all get down to business. I love you sweetie," Caroline said before hugging Bonnie again closing her eyes and squeezing her friend tighter than ever.

Everyone walked outside to the circle that Natasha and Junior had drawn with salt and surrounded by candles. Bonnie walked into the circle followed by Damon who carried Gabriel.

"Wait Bonnie, can I say goodbye to Gabriel," Elena asked.

Elena walked into the circle looking at Gabriel with watery eyes.

"Gabriel, I'm going to miss you so much, but I can't wait to meet the new you. I'm going to kiss, love on you, and spoil you rotten," the whisky eyed girl laughed.

"I will miss you too. Thank you for being so kind to me, and bringing me to my mom and dad," Gabriel smiled.

Elena hugged the boy as Damon held him in his arms and then kissed his forehead. Damon laid him into the circle and Bonnie laid down beside him. The caramel skinned girl slid her arm under Gabriel's head and then kissed his forehead.

"Mom, dad," Gabriel whispered causing Damon to snap his head around.

"Yes Gabriel," Damon said as he ran his fingers over his head.

"I want to be named Maximus," the boy whispered.

"Maximus," Damon said curiously.

"Yes, he is a mighty warrior and he was strong. He found his true happiness after he died. My life will be the same, please?"

"Whatever you want Gabriel," Damon said smiling.

"I love you Bonnie, I love you Gabriel, um…Maximus," Damon said before kissing the two on the forehead and exiting the circle.

Melissa, Junior, and Natasha, joined hands and formed a tight small circle around the three before they started their chant. Melissa and Stefan's eyes met before the little Witch looked straight ahead closing her eyes.

The two Witches and Warlock called to the God's first causing a light wind and some lightening off in the distance. They then began to chant Bonnie's spell.

"When I die my, soul please take, and when it's time for a soulless birth, allow my soul to roam the earth," the three chanted in raised voices.

The winds became more wild and the lightening became so intense that some of Bonnie's friends took shelter in the house leaving behind a very worried Stefan, Damon, Abby, Jackson, Elena, and Klaus.

In the distance Damon and the other's spotted Esther and Bonnie's dead descendants watching as the three powerful beings chanted.

Stefan's concern for Melissa was growing when he smelled her blood and then saw a drop of blood sliding slowing over her lips.

"MELISSA," Stefan yelled before being grabbed and held down by Damon, Klaus, and Elena.

"They are not going to let anything happen to her," Damon yelled above the wind.

Natasha, Junior, and Melissa had to recite the chant more than called for since it was such a difficult spell. The winds whipped so ferociously that their bodies rocked and Melissa and Natasha's long locks whipped across their faces like loose wires stinging with each lash.

Bonnie and Gabriel's bodies began to levitate two feet from the ground and sparks of fire began to whip around their bodies in a circular motion. Melissa's fragile body had taken all it could; she collapsed to the ground before her head fell limp into her chest. Junior and Natasha continued to grip her hands tightly as they chanted.

"Melissa, no, no, no, no," Stefan cried as fluids flushed from every orifice on his face. Stefan's head sank back into the grass as he sobbed.

"No," Damon whispered.

Elena and Abby watched as Melissa's lifeless body hit the ground and began to sob.

Everyone's eyes widened when a burst of blue light shot from out of Gabriel's body and up into the air levitating for a moment and then spat itself into Bonnie's body.

Bonnie and Gabriel's bodies hit the ground before nature came to a dead silence all around them.

Natasha and Junior opened their eyes and released their linked hands from Melissa's. They looked around at the scene before them in horror. Melissa's body finally fell to the ground hard. They looked down to the tan girl kneeling to her before turning her limp body over. Damon and the other's allowed Stefan to go to Melissa; he felt for her pulse which was no more.

"No, no, no, Melissa, oh my God. Please God," Stefan sobbed irrepressibly.

"AAHHHH," Stefan screamed out in pain holding his head to the heavens as he cradled Melissa's dead body to his chest.

A/N: I Hope you enjoyed it.

Coming up…Natasha and Junior have another big spell to perform.


	18. Soulless Ch:18 Haunting

A/N: I know some of you are anxious for the birth of the baby, and I am sorry for making you wait so long. There are some things I want to do with the loving Bamon before she gives birth (which I have a very loving scene in mind for that) it will not be gory or a stressful event.

I plan to have her give birth around Chapter 22.

I want to thank you all for your comments and suggestions. I hope you will continue to enjoy my story, because I love writing this story and sharing it with people who feel the same.

The characters are created by Alloy Entertainment, L J Smith, and the C W Network.

Please keep in mind this is an AU fan fiction.

Soulless Chapter 18: Hunting.

Natasha and Junior opened their eyes and released their linked hands from Melissa's. They looked around at the scene before them in horror. Melissa's body finally fell to the ground hard. They looked down to the tan girl kneeling to her before turning her limp body over. Damon and the other's allowed Stefan to go to Melissa; he felt for her pulse which was no more.

"No no no Melissa, oh my God. Please God," Stefan sobbed irrepressibly.

"AAHHHH," Stefan screamed out in pain holding his head to the heavens as he cradled Melissa's dead body to his chest.

"Give her to me Uncle Stefan? Junior and I are not done," Natasha said in a demanding tone as black veins swam under her eyes.

Natasha grabbed for Melissa's body but was pushed to the ground forcefully by Stefan.

"GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF OF HER," Stefan shouted his face moistened by tears, and fluids from his nose.

"Dad, please," Junior said pleadingly with watery eyes.

"I can't let her go," Stefan said sobbing.

Damon and the others flashed to Stefan forcefully separating him from his dead girlfriend.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF ME," Stefan yelled as he kicked and screamed trying to break free from the others.

"Calm yourself Stefan, let the children do what they need to do to bring her back" Klaus said sternly.

"It's going to be okay Stefan," Elena said weeping.

"YOU PROMISED ME DAMON, YOU PROMISED" Stefan shouted looking at his brother with hurt in his eyes.

"It's going to be okay Stefan, just trust me, trust in your son," Damon said assuredly with watery eyes.

Natasha and Junior held their hands over Melissa's heart and started chanting once more. The storm that had appeared before came again.

Melissa's body began to convulse and levitate as the kids chanted and prayed over her body.

Everyone inside came back out watching in horror. The children's eyes turned black as midnight.

"Oh My God, they are calling to the underworld to release her soul," Abby whispered.

"You can't do this," Emily spat appearing from nowhere.

Natasha and Junior turned their heads quickly to Emily throwing up their hands vanquishing Emily's spirit.

"AAHHH," Emily screamed throwing her arms up to her face before her spirit was splattered to the ferocious winds.

And just like before, nature became still and eerily silent, and a few moments later, life flowed into Melissa's body.

The little Witch began to cough grabbing her chest. Stefan was freed. He grabbed the amber eyed girl and held her so tight he cut off her air supply.

"Oh my God, Stefan," Melissa cried and laughed in the same breath.

"I'm alive," She cried.

"You're alive baby," Stefan said holding her face in his hands as he kissed her with hard wet kisses all over her face quickly as tears fell from his eyes.

Damon quickly brought his attention back to Bonnie and Gabriel's lifeless body. The Vampire ran to the circle looking down at them and hearing something he hadn't heard coming from the caramel skinned girl's body in a long time. There were two heartbeats coming from her, hers, and their son's. He then felt for Gabriel's pulse but the boy was gone. He knew that he would die, but he still had hoped he could say goodbye again.

"Damon," Bonnie whispered, "Is everyone okay?"

"Yes, everyone is fine, and you have a heartbeat," Damon said passively.

Bonnie flashed up to the sitting position extending her incisors. She had secretly hoped that she was human again, but apparently her body was doing just as Lucy had predicted. It was adapting to her pregnancy.

"Oh, I'm still a Vampire," Bonnie said as she looked out into the still of the night.

She touched Gabriel's face and felt for his pulse. She laid her head on the boy's face and cried like a baby.

~ ( - ) ~

It had been two days since Gabriel had passed, and Bonnie was missing the boy terribly. She looked into her mirror and made sure her makeup, hair, and white dress was picture perfect for Gabriel's funeral. It was his last request, and she had to make sure she honored that. He wanted his going away to be a celebration. She and Damon had picked the perfect powder blue coffin, tons of white flowers, and thirteen doves to release for each year of his beautiful life. Bonnie walked down stairs to the rest of her family and friends who also wore white.

Bonnie and her friends all followed each other out to the grave site to say their final goodbye's. The caramel skinned girl was happy that Kaitlyn and Ms. Diana, Gabriel's dear friend and the woman with whom he referred to as his mother would be there. The raven haired girl had found the green eyed boys home and invited them to be at his funeral. Elena also made sure to compel them so that they wouldn't remember that Elena had taken him from the hospital. The last thing the group needed was the law knocking at the door.

They pulled up to the beautiful grave site with it's perfect manicured lawn and few sprinkle of trees. Bonnie gazed out to the yard to Gabriel's coffin tearing up at the scene. Damon jumped out of the car holding the door open for Bonnie. The hazel eyed girl was finding it hard to move. Each movement and each step seemed to be heavier than the next. She took ahold of Damon's hand, whose grip was strong. She looked down to the hand holding her up and then to his beautiful porcelain face in awe.

He was her rock; her companion; her lover; her everything. Damon led Bonnie to the seat in the front row as he linked his arm with hers. He waited for her to take her seat and then he took his next to her. He wrapped his arm around Bonnie's shoulder and then looked down to her smiling.

"Remember, there is no crying. He wanted this to be a happy day," Damon said in a low husky voice before given Bonnie a chaste kiss.

"I won't let him down," Bonnie said smiling.

Ms. Diana and Kaitlyn said some beautiful words for Gabriel and then Elena, Natasha, and Junior each took a turn.

Damon looked to Bonnie to see if she wanted to say anything on Gabriel's behalf, but one look at his wife, said it all. The blue eyed man got up to speak words on both their behalf.

"I didn't know Gabriel for a long time, but for the short time that I did know him, he made a big impression on me. A thirteen year boy showed me what it is to be strong and courageous. He was wise beyond his years. I can't say that I know many adults that have that type of wisdom and understanding. It's not easy for me to love anything or anyone, but I fell in love with his spirit from the first moment I met him," Damon paused. "No one on this earth can ever give me what Gabriel has given me and my wife. He gave us a second chance at happiness," he said looking at Bonnie; she rubbed her belly as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Today is not a sad one for me, Gabriel didn't want that. He wanted us to be happy, and I want him to have that. I know it's easier said than done, but we can do this. We can do this for him."

Damon said his peace and then stood looking at his friends before sitting back down next to Bonnie. The caramel skinned beauty saw the tears welling up in Damon's eyes. She kissed him on the cheek quickly taking him by the arm smiling up at him.

"Don't cry," Bonnie said as she wiped away the tear starting its journey over Damon's bottom eyelash.

The raven haired man smiled down at Bonnie and then looked ahead to the pastor and the caged doves. The pastor spoke the final words and the white doves were freed. They all watched as the birds flew up towards the heavens, signaling every year of Gabriel's life. To Bonnie, it was a symbol of Gabriel's freedom from pain and suffering. Now that Gabriel would no longer suffer, and she carried his soul inside of her, brought a smile to Bonnie.

~ ( - ) ~

Everyone joined the Salvatore's back at the boarding house. The house was filled with laughter, food, and music. Damon and Bonnie on the other hand remained hostage to the bedroom. The two took a nap and then began packing for their trip. Bonnie had always wanted to go to Fiji, and though it was winter in Mystic Falls, the weather was beautiful there this time of year. They booked a place on a secluded part of the island and had made plans to stay four days and three nights.

"Come in," Damon said to the person on the other side of their bedroom door.

"Are you guys going to stay up here for the rest of the evening or come down and join the rest of us," Stefan asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes Stefan, we'll be down as soon as everybody leaves."

"Damon," Bonnie said with warning. "No Stefan, once we've finished packing we will be down," Bonnie said coolly.

"Packing, where are you two headed off to," Stefan asked curiously.

"We're going to Fiji. We need a little break," Damon said with his back to his brother.

"Whoa, wait. Melissa and I are leaving for Italy Monday." Stefan walked toward his brother swiftly with his hand up inactively halting Damon and Bonnie's motions.

"What the hell Stefan. Someone has to stay here with Natasha and Junior," Damon spat turning around to face his brother.

"Well it can't be me. Melissa and I have already made plans."

"Well Bonnie and I made plans first, Stef-an," Damon said putting emphasizes on his brother's name.

"There's no need to argue. Tyler and Caroline are responsible enough to watch them while we're away, and Lucy should be back tomorrow as well. Stefan, Damon and I will be back Thursday. When will you and Melissa be back?

"We'll be back Saturday night."

"Well in any case, it will give Caroline a chance to spend some time with them. She hasn't spent any time with them alone since they've been teens," Bonnie explained.

"Great. Problem solved. Now go away," Damon said sarcastically turning around to his suitcase.

"I love you too bro," Stefan said smiling before heading to the exit.

"I love you brother, close the door behind you."

~ ( - ) ~

Damon and the others said goodbye to their guest, all except Caroline and Tyler. The Salvatore's had to make arrangements for Natasha and Junior.

"Caroline, Tyler, we're going out of town for a few days and we were hoping that you two will stay here at the boarding house with Natasha and Junior," Bonnie asked.

"Well of course Bonnie. When are you two leaving?"

"Damon and I are leaving tomorrow morning and Stefan and Melissa are leaving the day after."

"Okay, we need to go home and get some things and will be back tomorrow night."

"Thank you so much Caroline," Bonnie said walking over to her standing friend to embrace her.

"No problem sweetie. You guys could use this break. We'll take good care of them," Caroline said as she held Bonnie.

"We're going to have some fun right guys," Caroline said excitedly to Natasha and Junior.

"I can't wait," Junior said smiling.

"Whatever," Natasha said nonchalantly with her arms across her chest.

Caroline looked at the girl pushing her bottom lip into her top one.

"Well, I guess all of us won't be having fun," Caroline whispered under her breath picking her purse up off the couch then walking towards the door with Tyler.

"Goodnight everyone," Tyler said closing the door behind them.

"Well let's get in bed; we all need some rest," Damon said clapping his hands together.

"Before we go our separate ways for tonight, I need to say something," Stefan said seriously.

"Natasha and Junior, I should have had more faith in you, and it was wrong of me to push you down. I let my emotions get the best of me. Can you forgive me," Stefan said as he walked toward his niece.

Natasha looked at her uncle intently. She relaxed her body and before long the teenager was displaying the famous Damon Salvatore smirk.

"I will forgive you Uncle Stefan if you will forgive me for cursing at you," Natasha said nervously as she cut her eyes down to the floor.

"I forgive you my child," Stefan said playfully smiling. "I love you sweetheart; I don't say that to you often, but I do," Stefan said before bringing his niece into an embrace squeezing her tightly.

"I love you too, Uncle Stefan."

Stefan then looked over to his son. He walked over to the boy slowly before grabbing his shoulders.

"I am so proud of you and I love you so much," Stefan said lovingly with tears in his eyes.

"I love you too, dad. When you come back, will you take us to Disney Land," Junior said looking at his father smiling.

"Sure. As soon as the weather gets warmer we can go to Disney Land."

Everyone in the room chuckled.

~ ( - ) ~

The first thing Bonnie and Damon did when they arrived at their little Bure in the center of the small island was stock up the fridge, liquor cabinet, and sleep. Which was pretty surprising to Bonnie considering the only thing on her mind was making love to her husband and eating. She woke up to the sun shining through the beautiful home and on Damon's beautiful porcelain chiseled chest. The caramel skinned beauty woke her raven haired man with kisses to his cool chest.

"Um good morning," Damon said in a husky voice as he lifted his head to kiss Bonnie's lips.

"Are you and Maximus hungry," Damon said against Bonnie's lips.

"Yes, but I want desert first."

Bonnie removed her panties tossing them to the floor from under the covers. She then straddled Damon who was ready for her touch.

"Um…it would seem that your Peter eagerly awaits my beaver," Bonnie said smiling against Damon's lips.

"Yes, Peter loves beaver," Damon said in a sexy voice smirking.

Bonnie moved her manicured bush over Damon's member slowly as she kissed lovingly over his face. She kissed him passionately as her cool tongue whisked around his. Damon grabbed the back of her head to steady her as he lifted himself up into their kiss. He ripped himself away from the mattress tearing off her night gown. He kissed the valley between her breasts tenderly before taking theminto his mouth tugging at her nipple tenderly before running his cool tongue around it quickly.

Bonnie rubbed her fingers through his hair swiftly biting on her lips swinging her head back enjoying Damon's ministration. The caramel skinned girl grabbed the base of his member pushing it in her wet center. She sat for a moment letting her muscles do all the work. Damon breathed into the valley between her breasts as if he were out of breath with his eyes closed keeping his left arm wrapped around her waist.

"Um…," Damon moaned at his wife's ministrations.

Bonnie pushed Damon back down to the bed rotating over his shaft slowly as she rubbed over his chest with her hands closing her eyes. Bonnie was at her wits end from the slow rotation; she began to pounce on Damon like a rider on his horse.

"Yes," Damon whispered lifting up his head watching as Bonnie's breasts bounced wildly over her chest.

The beautiful raven haired Vampire was enjoying his take charge woman as he lay back and let Bonnie do all the work.

The caramel skinned beauty grinded into Damon vigorously with her eyes closed as she held on tightly to his shoulders. Her release was drawing near as her center throbbed viciously against Damon's member.

"Uh…Uh," Bonnie moaned barely above a whisper as her release caused her to tremble and her center to clench and throb around Damon's member unmercifully.

They were bucking and riding each other as Bonnie's release poured over Damon's shaft causing the blue eyed Vampire's release to explode into the caramel skinned girl's center.

"Ah Fuck, that's it baby," Damon whispered to Bonnie his head lifting and falling back to the pillow watching Bonnie as she pinned his pelvis to the bed using hers to prevent further interruption of their release.

Bonnie's face looked as if the exhilarating feeling was painful, but it was pure euphoria as their sweet nectar swam in harmony in and around each other. It was a feeling so wonderfully good, that it hurt.

Bonnie pulled her still throbbing center from Damon's member and collapsed onto the bed pushing a pillow between her legs as her center continued to throb.

"Um," she moaned snuggling her forehead against her pillow.

"You alright little bird," Damon said chuckling against her cheek kissing it sweetly as he rubbed his fingers over her tummy.

"Oh my God Damon, that was so amazing. You mind if I take a quick nap," Bonnie said before pecking the raven haired man's lips.

"What, you need to rest up for round two," Damon giggled against her lips. The blue eyed Vampire climbed out of the bed before covering Bonnie up. He took a shower first and then picked up around the house. He made a fresh pot of decaffeinated coffee for Bonnie's benefit but brought himself to drink it just for the taste of coffee. He drank his coffee as he read magazines and finished off one of his favorite books. A few hours passed when Damon decided to check in on his sleeping beauty. He walked over to the bed trying to kiss her awake.

"Not now baby, just five more minutes, okay," Bonnie said closing her eyes snuggling back up against the bed.

Damon chuckled at his beauty and then left the room. He cooked her a light dinner of Pork Tenderloin, with roasted potatoes, and green beans. Damon sat at the kitchen table drinking his liquor waiting for his little bird to wake when his hunger came over him, so he decided to go out for a quick bite. He didn't discuss with her what he would be dining on in Fiji; he was sure that his wife wanted him to feed on the local animals, but he refused to eat forest animals. _I am not Stefan._ He thought. He got dressed and then watched the sunset while still sipping on bourbon to curve his thirst.

Once the sun went down, he hiked down to the little bar on the island. He took a seat tapping his fingers against the wood as he looked around for a submissive human when he spotted a beautiful maloti girl. She smelled like sweet lilac and she reminded him of Bonnie.

The Vampire decided to charm the little maloti waitress for a little drop of her blood. He left the bar and sat at a table in her area. The thrill of having human blood from the tap gave Damon a feeling of ecstasy that he never wanted to loose. A small part of him wished that Bonnie could hunt with him, but unfortunately, it was the one rule she had to obey in order to keep her powers.

"May I help you sir," the cute girl with gray eyes said politely.

"What's your name darling," Damon said smirking.

"Angela," the young woman said bashfully. "What can I get for you this evening?"

"I need a shot of Vodka and a nice place for you and me to cuddle," Damon said as he dilated his eyes compelling the girl.

"Follow me," she directed Damon back to the storage room.

"I should be working."

"Shhh, you're on your break," Damon said compelling her once more as he cupped her chin.

"This won't hurt a bit," Damon said dilating his eyes.

He extended his incisors sinking them into her flesh. Damon enjoyed the sound his fangs made as they broke through his victims skin.

"Ummmm…delicious," Damon moaned as blood dripped from the corner of his mouth still vamped up with black veins swimming underneath his eyes.

He then bit into his wrist giving the beautiful girl some of his blood to heal her tiny wound, and then compelled her to leave and forget. The raven haired man quickly made his way back out to the bar and watched the inhabitants of the island dance, laugh, and drink themselves into a stupor. The last two years of Damon's life had been good, he was truly at peace. The blue eyed Vampire had no clue of the dangers that awaited his family.

After sitting at the bar for a few hours, the blue eyed Vampire decided to head back to his sleeping beauty. Damon suddenly stopped himself at the scene playing out in front of him as he made it to the front of their Bure. Bonnie was in the front yard eating dirt.

"Bonnie, what's wrong," Damon called out before flashing over to her.

"I don't know. I just got this overwhelming craving for dirt," Bonnie said with dirt all over her face.

"Okay, come on let's get you inside," Damon said with a worried face.

He took Bonnie to the bathroom helping her to clean up and then took her back to the kitchen. He warmed her up a plate of food and poured her a tall glass of homemade lemonade. She ate everything on her plate licking off the remains.

"What's wrong with me Damon," Bonnie said in a sullen voice as she pushed herself away from the table.

"I don't know; we'll call Lucy tomorrow. For now you need to feed and maybe get some more rest."

Damon bit into his wrist pushing it gently into Bonnie's mouth. She took her fill and then laid down on the couch. The raven haired man covered her up and then sat down in the chair next to the sofa gently running his fingers through Bonnie's hair.

"Oh God I think I'm going to be sick," Bonnie said running to the bathroom.

Damon flashed in behind her. The caramel skinned girl threw up blood all over the bathroom sink and toilet. Not a drop of her vomit landed inside the porcelain God.

"I'm so sorry Damon," Bonnie said rubbing her stomach before getting up to wash her mouth off.

"It's okay, go lie down; I'll call Lucy."

The raven haired man called Lucy, and afterward he was very grateful that he did. The elder Witch helped to put his mind at ease. He cleaned up the mess made in the bathroom and then watched Bonnie sleep until midnight.

"Hey sleeping beauty."

"Hey," Bonnie said as she stretched wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Did you talk to Lucy?"

"Yes, she said that some pregnant women do crave dirt, but they don't eat it," Damon laughed.

Bonnie chuckled as she sat up in the chair.

"What about me throwing up your blood?"

"Since Gabriel couldn't' have Vampire blood in his system, she's guessing you can't have it in yours; she's assuming that the kids spell is stronger than the one Emily put on the ring. At least this is what we're guessing. Lucy and I both think you should try human blood. If all goes well, you remain on that for the remainder of your pregnancy," Damon said passively as he looked at Bonnie.

"Okay, will you take me hunting now? I need something,"

Bonnie showered and dressed before the two headed back down to the bar on the beach. She wore a beautiful sun dress and sandals. Even though it was winter in Mystic Falls, it felt like spring on Fiji, so the little Vampwitch dressed the part.

They took a seat at a table in the corning of the outdoor bar and then Damon ordered up a glass of scotch for himself and a club soda for Bonnie.

"You see that little number over there," Damon pointed to the Angela. "I feed on her earlier, delicious," Damon said smirking pushing his eyebrows into his forehead.

"Oh, my God Damon, you didn't tell me you were going to be feeding on human blood let alone cute little girls."

"Oh relax Bon-nie, this will be fun, we're doing this together. Just earlier I wished we could hunt and feed together, and here we are," Damon said smiling and wiggling his eyes.

"You are a mess Damon. Well it looks like your little girlfriend is leaving. Should we follow her?"

"Yes, lets."

They paid for their drinks and followed the girl out of the bar. Unfortunately, the young lady was being accompanied by a strapping young man.

"Damon we shouldn't, she's with someone," Bonnie said nervously.

"Her boyfriend doesn't scare me and he shouldn't scare you."

"What should we do," Bonnie asked.

"Okay, use your powers to stop them, and then we go in for our midnight snack," Damon said cleverly as he wiggled his eyes.

"What, like a freeze spell or something?"

"I don't know Bonnie, you're the Witch, just do something; they're almost in a well-lit area," Damon spat.

Bonnie used her powers to detain their victims. The two flashed in front of them quickly.

"Oh God my flash ability works," Bonnie said excitedly.

"What the hell are you doing? What the hell are you people," the young man spat.

"Your worst nightmare if you don't be quiet," Damon said compelling the man.

Damon sunk his teeth into the man's neck taking what he needed and then pulling away.

"Drink your fill Bonnie," Damon said passively as he pushed the girl's wrist to Bonnie's mouth.

The woman's pulsating vein called to Bonnie like hot passionate sex. The caramel skinned girl's mouth watered and her eyes bulged. Bonnie bit into the woman's wrist taking in her sweet ambrosia. The young woman's sweet blood flowed into Bonnie like sweet hot cocoa.

"That's enough, Bonnie," Damon said sternly.

Bonnie couldn't stop herself she kept going.

"Stop…NOW," Damon said in a more demanding tone.

But to the raven haired man's surprise, she kept going. Damon couldn't let his wife kill the woman. The scene would haunt her for all eternity. The raven haired man did something he thought he'd never do to Bonnie, he pushed her violently to the ground to save the woman's life and then gave the woman and her mate blood and compelled them to leave and not remember the event.

"Oh my God Damon, I couldn't stop myself."

"It's okay. Look at me."

"NO, DON'T LOOK AT ME," Bonnie yelled before running off.

"BONNIE," Damon yelled out before following her.

Damon had flashed around the entire island numerous times still not able to find Bonnie.

The hazel eyed Vampwitch, jumped into a tree cradling her body. She watched in silence as Damon frantically looked for her.

"BONNIE, BONNIE! Please little bird," Damon yelled out before whispering his plea.

The raven haired Vampire went back to their little Bure and sat on the couch and waited for Bonnie. He cradled a pillow to his center as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Bonnie," Damon said as he jumped up to greet his wife as she stood at the door.

Bonnie closed the front door slowly and then sat down in the chair by the couch.

"I didn't throw up the blood, but I think it's best that I don't feed on humans," Bonnie said somberly.

"You can drink from a blood bag, or feed on animals," Damon said passively as he sat on the coffee table in front of Bonnie.

"No Damon, I said I don't want human blood, not even from a damn bag," Bonnie said heatedly before getting up to leave the room but was grabbed and forcefully pulled back down.

"Now you're just being ridiculous little bird. Now I had fun tonight, even though we had our little, "Incident." We're a team. I won't let you fall and you won't let me fall. Now look at me," Damon said grabbing Bonnie's chin turning her head to him as he looked into her eyes intently.

"What are you going to do," Bonnie said in a sullen voice with watery eyes.

"I don't want this little incident to discourage you from getting what your body needs," Damon said looking at Bonnie sweetly.

He dilated his pupils before speaking the words, and Bonnie's pupils mimicked his as her brain succumbed to his instructions.

"Tonight was a good experience for you. You took what you needed and nothing more. We had fun hunting together. Did you have fun tonight?"

"Yes, I had a great time. I can't wait to hunt with you again," Bonnie said jumping into Damon's arms.

"I'm so proud of you baby bird," Damon said as he squeezed Bonnie tightly closing his eyes.

"God I love you," he said sweetly.

Damon Salvatore wasn't about to let the little incident steal his and Bonnie's joy.

"So what are we doing tomorrow," Bonnie said excitedly.

"I was thinking we could make us a mean mud pie," Damon wiggled his eyes at Bonnie.

Bonnie slapped Damon on the arm looking at him in complete shock

"Oh my God Damon, please don't tell anyone I ate dirt," the caramel girl said pleadingly.

"Oh Bon-nie, I won't tell anyone but the kids, Stefan, Melissa, Caroline, Tyler, and Elena, and maybe Jeremy. Damon laughed at his own joke watching as Bonnie walked away pouting.

Damon flashed to the caramel skinned beauty wrapping his arms around her waist placing quick kisses to the side of her face before kissing that sweet place at the back of her neck that always made her laugh. She turned around to Damon linking their hands together. The two began to slow dance to the sounds of the beating hearts inside of Bonnie, her head on his shoulder, his head resting on hers as they swayed the night away.

~ ( - ) ~

Eric and his team had finally made it to Mystic Falls. The blonde male Vampire and his companion sat it the little bar and grill scoping out the scene. Instead of fitting in like two of Mystic Falls residents, they looked like suspicious passer byers.

"This is one boring ass little town," Eric uttered underneath his breathe.

"Don't worry, we just came for the two babies and then we're out of this dump, but I'm telling you, if these little shits keep me up all night I'm having them for a snack."

Eric gave Nora a cold look, before turning his sights and attention to one Lucy Bennett.

"Nora, why don't you head off to the car, I'll go pay for our drinks."

"Why," the brown haired woman asked curiously.

"Because I said so, just do it, and don't make a scene."

Eric watched Nora exit The Grill and then walked over to Lucy slowly lightly touching her shoulder. The browned haired woman turned away from her meal slowly and then bucked her eyes at the sight before her.

"Oh, my, God," Lucy said as her bottom lip felt to the floor.

"Hello Lucy," Eric said as he smiled.

"What the fuck are you doing here," Lucy said through tight lips.

"Now is that anyway to talk to the once great love of your life," Eric said coolly.

A/N: I hope you all are happy that Melissa is back. There are more good and bad times ahead. XOXOXOXO

Coming up…Stefan and Melissa have a wonderful and beautiful start to there get away. Tragedy strikes the Salvatore's once again shortening the love birds' vacation.

Sent from my iPad


	19. Soulless CH19: Lethal Darkness

A/N: So I've decided that Bonnie will be having the baby in chapter 21 and not 22, it's not right of me to make you all wait so long for this baby, my sincerest apology. I really miss the comments, don't be strangers, talk to me….LOL!

I hope you all like this chapter. Chapter 20 is long, it's the longest chapter I have every written with a total of 7,000 plus words. There are some really good scenes in that chapter. One scene in that chapter is probable one of my favorite scenes…ever! It is between Bonnie and Stefan, they have a little argument it's totes adorable. It still does not hold a candle to that scene in Now that the spell has been broken in Chapter 27 with Stelissa, and that little picnic scene with Damon and Bonnie in chapter 26…I think, but I love it.

_The characters are owned by Alloy Entertainment, C W Network, and L J Smith. _

_Story Starts: Soulless: CH:19: Lethal Darkness_

"What the fuck are you doing here Eric," Lucy spat again.

"I'm just passing through, but if I had known you lived in this small Podunk town I would have passed through sooner," Eric smiled.

"Where I live is none of your business. Check please," Lucy yelled to the waiter.

"I've just lost my appetite," she mumbled.

"Lucy, it doesn't have to be this way with us. I'll be in town for a little while. Give me a call at this number," Eric said, as he wrote the number down on a napkin.

"Have a good day ma'am," he kissed the back of Lucy's hand and then left.

She looked down at her hand for a while before paying for her food and leaving.

~ ( - ) ~

The first thing Melissa and Stefan did when they got to Napoli, Italy was go to the flat where Melissa and her mom lived. The tan girl and her mother lived in Sofia Loren near the gulf of Naples.

Stefan walked into the beautifully decorated apartment, looking around at the white furniture, and accented art with its beautiful earth toned colors. It gave the apartment a warm and homey feeling. He immediately made his way over to the huge windows where he had a beautiful view of the gulf.

"Melissa, you have a beautiful place, it's breath taking here," Stefan said before being taken in by the view again.

Melissa plopped down on the sofa falling back into the plush pillows. Being home again brought back sweet memories for the amber eyed girl. She then started to think of how the hell the lights were still on in the apartment, but as soon as the thought came, it went away. She remembered her mother had set up automated payments for all their bills, after they were taken from their home.

"So what do you want to do today?" Stefan asked as he came and sat down by Melissa.

"First, I want to rest, then eat, and then we can have **desert**," Melissa said, winking at Stefan.

"I could definitely go for some** desert**," Stefan said, before kissing Melissa on her lips, and then pulling away unhurriedly.

"Tomorrow, I want to go by the bank and get all of our finances straightened out before I take you on a tour of the city," Melissa gripped Stefan's knee.

* * *

After Stefan and Melissa's lazy night, they got an early start to their morning. The two dressed warmly because it was a windy and cold day in Naples. Stefan was dapper in his plaid scarf, wool coat, combat boots, and sun glasses. Melissa was equally beautiful with her tightly wrapped purple scarf and red pea coat. The two walked down the busy street hand and hand. They shopped for fresh bread and all the ingredients for Melissa to make Stefan homemade pasta for her Carbonara and Tiramisu for desert.

They stopped for a fried slice of pizza and Limón cello, relaxing for a moment before touring the city. Melissa sketched while Stefan took tons of pictures. After eating and touring, Melissa continued to shop for groceries for the house and gifts for the kids. Stefan took pictures of the unsuspecting tan girl as she moseyed her way down the cold windy street of Sofia Loren. He snapped beautiful raw images of her full lips, her sweeping her hair back behind her ear, her sitting on the bench sifting through her bags. Stefan was in awe of Melissa as he stood on the sidewalk frozen by her beauty.

The afternoon had slipped away from the two quickly, so they had to hurry home to make dinner and watch the sunset. They walked back to the flat with a hand full. Melissa worked tirelessly on dinner while Stefan stood outside on the balcony watching the sunset over the gulf waters sipping his wine. The tan woman found a break whilst making dinner and decided to sketch a drawing of Stefan. She pulled out the sketch pad and utensils that the gray eyed man gave her for Christmas before sitting on the couch, watching the beautiful man out on the balcony as her hand sketched across the pad quickly. Melissa finished up her drawing of the brown haired man in the beautiful black turtle neck sweater just as he was turning around to face her.

Stefan walked over to her slowly. "Hey, what you got there," he said, grabbing for her drawing.

"This is beautiful Melissa," Stefan looked at Melissa achingly.

"It's not hard to make something beautiful when it already is," Melissa looked back at Stefan with the same aching look.

They stared at each other dangerously. The tan girl knew exactly what she wanted for desert in that moment.

"Come here, I want you to try my Tiramisu," Melissa grabbed Stefan by his hand, leading him to the kitchen.

She dug into the desert with her fork, pushing it into Stefan's mouth carefully. He wrapped his mouth around the fork and then pulled away from it leisurely. He moaned lowly at the sweet treat swirling around in his mouth.

"Ummm…that taste almost as good as you," Stefan flashed a seducing smile before pinning Melissa to the counter by the stove. He then reached behind her, turning off the eyes on the cooktop.

"Don't you want to try my food?"

"I'm only hungry for you," Stefan said, before planting a hard wet passionate kiss on Melissa.

He removed her sweater, then her tank, walking her backwards to the middle of the living room as they continued to kiss along the way. Their kisses made a smacking sound as Stefan undid his belt and jeans. He pulled off his sweater quickly, kicking off his boots, pulling down his pants, and then tossing them aside. He now stood before Melissa in the nude, displaying his huge member and well-toned bottom. He got down on one knee undoing Melissa's pants. He pulled her pants down gradually, and then he kissed her thighs sweetly.

He then slid her panties down slowly, letting his fingers caress her legs along the way, while still on his knees, looking into her eyes. After removing her panties, he turned her backside around to him, kissing her bottom tenderly. Melissa held onto his fingers as they gripped her hips firmly. He then turned the brown haired girl around to him, pulling her down to the floor, and then directed her to lie down.

Melissa turned the lights down low using her powers, and then lit the candles the same way.

Stefan pulled her legs apart, parting her center with his fingers. He began to lick her with the tip of his tongue caressing her precious nub sweetly. His caresses felt like sweet little flutters to Melissa, causing moans to escape from the amber eyed girl's mouth. His ministration became more vigorous as his magical whip moved quickly in and out of her center. Melissa moaned and pulled at the hair on Stefan's head as if begging him to stop, but the gray eyed Vampire kept going.

Stefan was giving Melissa pleasure she never knew existed.

"Oh my God," escaped her mouth as she took a hard swallow. She closed her eyes dropping her head back down to the floor. She clamped her legs around Stefan's head, firmly as the Vampire unmercifully paid homage to her center.

"Stefan something's happening, oh my God what is that," Melissa said, lowly as she giggled in unbelievable joy as her release arrived, causing her body to tremble as her center throbbed and clenched violently.

The grayed eyed man pulled away from her still throbbing center little by little. He kissed her inner thighs and then moved up to her belly, working his way to her breasts. He took each one into his mouth sucking, tugging, at her nipples tenderly. He moved to her lips and then laid his body on top of hers, nestling his stiffened member between her hot soft cushiony center.

He let his mouth linger over her mouth as her shallow warm sweet breath tickled Stefan's lips. The tan girl waited patiently for him to move. The gray eyed man looked deeply in her eyes, finally pushing his member into her throbbing center.

"Um," Melissa moaned softly.

He moved into her slowly grinding and rotating as he kissed her passionately, his tongue sweeping across hers whimsically. He linked their hands together stretching their arms out over her head as they laid stretched out on the plush carpeted floor. He drove into Melissa with long slow strokes bottoming out with every thrust keying in to the beautiful suctioning sound of her center. Stefan kept their hands linked above their heads looking into Melissa's eyes wantonly. She lifted her head, gripping Stefan's shoulder blades, watching as his bottom bobbed and weaved in and out of her center. He moved inside of her slowly until his release was upon him.

"I love you so much," Stefan said, looking into Melissa's eyes before pulling out of her, slowly, lacing her tummy with his sweet nectar.

He grabbed the tan girl and led her to the shower. He washed her body, and then she him. They cuddled up in the beautiful bed as Stefan rubbed her shoulders and back until the Witch fell fast asleep.

~ ( - ) ~

Caroline was determined to have the best of times with her God children. She woke early, making them and her fiancé breakfast. By Caroline not being able to have children of her own, she came to love Bonnie's children as if she had given birth to them herself. After eating breakfast, Caroline took Natasha shopping while Tyler and Junior stayed at home playing video games.

Caroline watched Natasha as she moped around the store; she tolerated the girl's dry tone for as long as she could.

"Okay Natasha, what's wrong? Do you not like me?"

Natasha looked at Caroline and then back down to her feet never speaking a word to the blonde Vampire.

Caroline got up and walked over to the rack where the shirts hung; she picked out a beautiful sequin top for the blue eyed teen and walked it over to her.

"I like this one for you. I think it makes your eyes pop," Caroline said holding the blue sequin tank to the girl's chest.

"I like it too," Natasha said smiling.

"So are you okay," Caroline asked.

"I'm fine, I just miss my parents, and I normally have to warm up to people, but yeah you are cool," Natasha said, nonchalantly still looking in the mirror.

Caroline looked at the girl and smiled. The blonde haired woman felt better once she knew that Natasha liked her. In Caroline's eyes it was just too impossible not to love her, and she wasn't going to stop until the moody teen absolutely loved her.

After shopping, they rode around Mystic falls sightseeing, playing the radio loudly. Caroline was a rap, pop, and R and B kind of girl, and Natasha ate it up. The blue eyed teen was falling more in love with her God mother as each second passed. After seeing the sights, they headed off to The Grill.

"You are so fabulous momma Caroline," Natasha said in awe of her God mother.

"Well it takes a fabulous individual to recognize another," Caroline shot her a big smile before removing her shades.

"So…do you like the outfit and the shades I got for you?"

"Oh, my God, yes," Natasha said, happily.

The girls talked it up for a while before being interrupted by Jeremy Gilbert.

"Hello beautiful ladies, what can I get for you today?"

Natasha looked at Jeremy bashfully. The blue eyed teen was speechless.

"Well, I'll have a diet soda and Natasha will have," Caroline looked at the drooling teen and giggled.

"Earth to Natasha?"

"Y…y…yes," Natasha stammered for the words before looking down at the table nervously.

"Caroline who is your friend? She's hot," Jeremy said flirting.

Caroline giggled at his response. The blonde loved it, she couldn't wait to burst Jeremy's bubble, but not before letting him make a complete fool of himself, and then telling him that the beautiful girl was none other than the Dark Lord himself, Damon's Salvatore's daughter.

"Hi, my name is Jeremy Gilbert."

"Hi, it's nice meeting you." Natasha said, before giving Jeremy her hand.

"May I call you sometime?"

"Sure," Natasha pushed her hair behind her ear nervously.

Caroline was bursting inside, but this was the perfect ending to her beautiful day. The blonde's uncontrollable smiling caused her cheeks to hurt.

Natasha rattled off her telephone number.

Jeremy punched the numbers into the phone to call the girl and have her lock in his phone number. The brown haired man almost jumped out of his skin when Damon Salvatore's name displayed on his phone.

"This is Damon Salvatore's number," Jeremy looked at the girl stunned.

"Yeah, he's my dad. I have to make sure he's okay with you calling me," Natasha said smiling.

"I think maybe I might be t..t…too old for you," Jeremy said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah Natasha, Jeremy is **way **too old for you," Caroline laughed.

"You're on my shit list Caroline," Jeremy spat before walking away in a huff.

"What's wrong," Natasha said curiously.

"He's eighteen and your fourteen, and I think Jeremy wants to keep his life," Caroline laughed.

"That was so mean," she paused. "I like you," Natasha laughed.

The two females were unaware of one Bill Compton watching their every move. The Vampire had been following them around all day waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

After eating their meal, Caroline and Natasha headed home.

"We're home," Caroline yelled out as she walked down the corridor with a hand full of shopping bags.

"Hey babe, how was your day," Tyler said, getting up to greet his fiancé properly.

The two kissed as Tyler took the bags and then headed up stairs.

"Hey you guys, is anyone hungry? I can get dinner started," Lucy inquired.

"I'm hungry," Junior said in a raised voice.

"I grabbed a burger at The Grill with Caroline."

Everyone got comfortable in the living room while Lucy started dinner. Caroline brushed Natasha's hair while the fellows watched a gory movie on the cable channel.

Junior jumped off the couch in horror, and Natasha screamed.

"WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW," Junior shouted.

But the boys warning came too late. Bill Compton and company burst through the door of the boarding house with such force, the walls of the house shook.

Junior flashed over to Bill tossing the Vampire into the wall with such force that the wall crumbled. Bill got up, shaking off the blow, and then flashed to Junior. The young and elder Vampire became locked into a vicious battle. Tyler was in shock to see how good the fourteen year old boy was before being locked into his own vicious battle with the biggest damn wolf he'd ever seen, Alcide. Tyler wolfed up quickly. The wolves snarled, bit, and yelped when the other made contact. Caroline was busy going head to head with Nora, whilst Eric was out witted by Natasha. She flashed circles around the man while stabbing him quickly with the poker iron from the fire place.

Lucy ran out of the kitchen to the horrific scene playing out in front of her, and just as she was about to join the fight, twenty other Vampire foot soldiers arrived, shooting ultra violet bullets at their foe. Lucy held up a hand, stopping the bullets, and then directed them back toward her enemy using her magic, but to her disappointment, she only killed four of the soldiers. One of the soldiers flashed through the chaos, and was inches away from killing Lucy. Just as he was about to strike, Eric flashed over to the soldier, ripping out his heart.

Caroline became enraged when she saw that Bill had the upper hand on Junior. She finished off Nora by breaking her neck, tossing her to the wall like a rag doll. She then flashed through the living room pulling out the hearts of five soldiers before joining Junior. Caroline and Junior finally got the upper hand on the elder Vampire, causing the man to push the button on his watch, sending in another twenty angry Vampire soldiers. After the attack on Lucy, Eric switched sides causing a standing Sookie to do the same. The Fairy shot out her rays of power knocking out some of the soldiers coming through the door. Nora came to, and saw that Eric was fighting against his people, so she did the same. Eric was vicious; He killed the soldiers as fast as they could come in, only for more to show up. Bill became enraged at the others portrayal and became distracted, which allowed Junior to stake the elder Vampire in the neck.

Bill cried out in pain before becoming even more enraged at being defeated by a fourteen year old. He snatched the stake out of his neck and then growled loudly in frustration. He hit Caroline with such force that her chest caved in and she went flying back into the wall, causing her to pass out. He snapped Junior's neck and then flashed out of the house with the boy on his back. Natasha seeing her brother being taken, awakened the lethal darkness inside of her.

Everything around her seemed to freeze as the girl's eyes turned to midnight, tears dropping from them quickly. Her face and body shook fiercely as her chest moved up and down rapidly. She gnashed her teeth together and small drops of spatial hit her mauve lips as she took shallow breaths. Natasha let out a loud and powerful scream, shattering the eardrums of the living and undead in her presences. Everyone who wasn't a friend began to yell out, grabbing their heads before bursting into flames and turning into specs of dust. Eric looked at the girl stunned. Everyone who was against her was now dead but Natasha's wrath knew know ending. The flames in the fireplace had grown as tall as the ceiling, engulfing some of the house. Windows shattered as the floors rolled, and the winds ripped through the house furiously.

"WE'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE," Eric said grabbing Lucy's hand and Sookie's waist.

"I CAN'T LEAVE HER," Lucy pulled away grabbing her aching head.

"NORA," Eric yelled.

Tyler crawled over to Caroline who was starting to come to.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT'S HAPPENING," Caroline yelled above the noise.

"WHERE'S JUNIOR?"

Tyler shook his head looking at Caroline with a sullen face. The blonde girl started to cry, but regained her strength quickly. She had to calm her God daughter and find Junior.

"NATASHA," Caroline yelled, crawling, trying to get to Natasha as her hair hit her face furiously.

So much power was flowing through the raven haired girl's body that the blue eyed teen looked catatonic as her long hair flapped in the wind.

MEANWHILEINITALYANDFIJI

"Do you feel that," Damon said, grabbing his chest.

"Yes, something is wrong," Bonnie said as she held her chest and then ran to her phone to call Caroline.

"Something is wrong," Stefan said jumping out of bed with Melissa and grabbing his phone.

"What's wrong Stefan?"

"Natasha's hurting, I think something is wrong with Junior," Stefan said dialing Caroline's number with shaky hands only to get a busy tone.

BACKATTHEBOARDINGHOUSE

Caroline finally got to her feet, making her way over to the girl hugging her. After several minutes of hugging and rubbing her hair, and letting the girl feel her presence, everything in the home began to calm. Natasha fell to her knees breathing hard as Caroline cradled her in her arms.

"My brother, my brother is gone," Natasha said weeping before crying violently.

Everyone in the room sat in silence with somber looks on their faces, even the great Eric, Sookie, and Nora. The blonde male Vampire gave Lucy and Sookie his blood to heal their wounds and then sat back down wearing a distraught look.

"What have I done," Eric whispered.

"Lucy, if I had known this was your family, I would have never come," Eric said in a somber voice looking at Lucy with watery eyes.

Lucy slapped the man viciously, causing him to stumble to the ground. Eric rose off the floor slowly, before looking at the elder Witch.

"I swear to you, I will get the boy back."

Lucy hugged the man tightly as she cried.

"Hello," Caroline said somberly.

"Caroline, this is Bonnie, is everything okay," Bonnie said nervously.

Caroline dropped the phone and began to cry. Tyler rushed over quickly, picking up the phone.

"Hello," Tyler said.

"Is everything okay," Bonnie said as she began to weep.

Tyler took a deep breathe.

"Someone attacked us, and they took Junior."

Bonnie dropped the phone and then fell to the floor.

Damon grabbed the phone. "We're on our way," the blue eyed Vampire said in a shaky voice.

"Hey Stefan, you need to come home."

"What happened Tyler?"

"Some people took Junior. We don't know why, but we're about to find out," Tyler looked at Eric Northman menacingly before saying goodbye to Stefan.

~ ( - ) ~

"Why did they take my God son," Tyler said, coldly as he walked swiftly to the man looking down at him.

"They want to use the kids for their powers. They're all sick fucks that want to rule the world and I'm ashamed to say that I was a part of this," Eric said, holding his head in shame.

"What are they going to do to him," Caroline said softly still weeping.

"Don't worry, they won't kill him, but they will find a way to control him, so he will do their bidding," Eric said assuredly.

"How do you know that they won't kill him," Lucy asked.

"They need him too much. I know you don't trust us after all that has happened, but they won't hurt him," Nora said, assuredly.

"Who has him, and will you help us get him back," Caroline asked.

"The people who have him call themselves The Authority, and yes, I will help you get him back," Eric said as he looked over to Lucy.

"Caroline, take Natasha to her room. I know a spell that will make the house look like new. I don't want their parents coming home to this mess."

Caroline nodded to Lucy and then helped Natasha to her feet, walking the girl slowly to her room.

~ ( - ) ~

Caroline and Natasha sat on the bed for a little while holding hands.

"Do you want something to drink sweetie?"

"I don't want to eat, drink, or do anything until my brother is home," Natasha began to cry again.

Caroline got to her knees in front of the girl as she pushed her hair behind her ear.

"I want your brother back too, but you have to take care of yourself; it's the only way you will be strong enough to get him back. Your parents, and your Uncle, they need you to be strong. If you don't take care of yourself they will have to worry about the both of you. Is that what you want for your mom?"

"Will you eat, for me, for Junior, and your mom?"

Natasha nodded her head.

Caroline looked at the girl with a worried look on her face before walking slowly to the bathroom. She stopped in the doorway of her bathroom, looking back at Natasha. She then walked to the bathtub, turning on the water to draw the girl a bath. She collapsed to the floor beside the tub and began to cry.

~ ( - ) ~

Damon and Bonnie boarded the plane. Bonnie could barely walk. The blue eyed Vampire had spoken to Tyler again about The Authority's intentions towards his nephew, and for all intents and purposes, his son too. Now that he knew that their intentions were not to kill Junior, but use him, he knew that he would find a way to bring his nephew home. For the first time, Damon was seeing just how much he loved Junior.

He had it all wrong, Natasha wasn't his only light, Junior was too, and he wondered how the hell he missed it. Now that Junior was missing, and the thought of something happening to him, made Damon want to rip out the hearts of every person on the plane. He wanted to kill everyone. His darkness was so in the fore front of his mind, he couldn't sit still on the plane. The only thing that could calm him in that moment, putting him in touch with his human side, was Bonnie's pregnancy. She was becoming more fragile everyday as her body prepared to give birth to their son.

The thought of Bonnie being worried over Junior began to worry the blue eyed man immensely; she was in her first trimester, the most fragile time during a woman's pregnancy. Damon's anger was immediately replaced with fear.

"Are you okay Damon," Bonnie asked in a sullen voice.

"I'm okay, why?"

"Because you keep tapping your foot against the floor, and you can't seem to get comfortable. I just want to make sure you are okay," Bonnie said, dragging out her words in a monotone voice.

The caramel skinned girl's movements and speech became robotic, worrying Damon even more. He reached over, clutching her hand tightly, before kissing her cheek.

"We're going to get him back," Damon said, convincingly looking at Bonnie. _ If Bonnie is this way, how is my brother? _Damon thought.

~ ( - ) ~

Stefan and Melissa had been on the plane for three hours. The grayed eyed man hadn't spoken since he got more information from Tyler about Junior. He dazed out the window never moving. Sitting in the seat, looking out the window, arms resting on the arm of his seat, with his hands linked together for three hours straight. Melissa touched his arms a few times but Stefan was unresponsive. The tan girl became incredibly worried about the gray eyed man. It was a side of Stefan that she had never seen before.

"Stefan," Melissa called to him softly.

"Look at me Stefan," she said, cupping Stefan's chin and turning his face to her.

"I love you, and it's going to be okay," Melissa said, looking into his sad eyes.

He looked at her for a moment and then turned back to dazing out the window again.

"I'm scared," Stefan whispered.

"Don't be, and we're going to get him back. You have to think positive."

"When I found out that Bonnie was pregnant, I was so happy, but I couldn't let anyone know it, not even myself, because I didn't want to hurt my brother. So I," he paused. "I wanted Bonnie to get rid of him, because I loved my brother just that much, that I was willing to kill my own child. I never thought I would know a love stronger than the love I have for my brother. If I lose my son, I don't know what I'll do," Stefan began to cry but squeezed his eyes together trying to stop the tears from falling.

"Look at me," Melissa pushed herself up in her seat, taking Stefan's face into her hands.

"I don't always have intuition or ESPN, but I feel good about this, I know you will get him back, so don't cry," Melissa said assuredly.

Stefan began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You said ESPN, it's ESP," Stefan laughed as he sniffled.

"I meant to say that," Melissa said, poking Stefan in the chest.

"Sure you did," Stefan began to sober.

"You really have a good feeling?"

"Yes, I do. My ESPN is strong," Melissa laughed Stefan followed.

She held Stefan tightly in her arms. He closed his eyes as he took in a gulp of invisible air as Melissa rocked him gently.

~ ( - ) ~

Damon flashed into the boarding house almost breaking down the door that Lucy had just fixed with her powers. The blue eyed man looked around to the unfamiliar faces. _These fucks took my son_. Damon thought.

"Who the fuck are you," Damon said, glaring at Eric.

"He **was,** working with the others, but he's going to help us now," Tyler explained.

Damon flashed over to the man hemming him up against the wall. Eric looked down at the pint size blue eyed Vampire just barely holding in his laughter.

"Who the fuck are you? Tell me where my son is…NOW before I rip out your fucking heart," Damon said through clenched teeth as his eyes bulged.

'Oooo…I'm scared," Eric said, wiggling his fingers.

Damon growled loudly at the man.

"Calm down pint size," Eric said as he pushed himself off the wall using his Vampire strength, causing Damon to slide across the floor still gripping Eric's neck.

"Damon," Bonnie said grabbing her husband and leading him to the couch.

"Thank you ma'am," Eric said to Bonnie.

Damon walked away looking at Eric menacingly. Bonnie rolled her eyes at the man, crossing her arms over her chest. "Where is my son," Bonnie said through clenched teeth.

"Bill is probably on his way to Louisiana with the boy as we speak."

"His name is Junior, and you'll do well to remember that," Bonnie said, coldly.

"They won't kill, Junior, of this, I'm sure."

"What do they have planned for him," Lucy asked

"They have a mind control device. They've probably already strapped it to him. I know you want to run in their gunho, but my advice is to let them get comfortable, and then strike."

"You know Bill has told Roman that we've betrayed him, they may move the boy…I mean Junior somewhere else," Sookie spat out in a southern Drawl.

"I know someone on the inside. We can find out where he is, and not to mention we have Sam."

"Who the hell is Sam?" Damon spat.

"A shape shifter."

"All of you are just a bunch of freaks. The giant, the shifter, and what the fuck are you?" Damon bucked his eyes at Sookie.

"I'm half Fairy."

"What, no zombies?"

"We have one of those too,"

Damon looked at the man in shock bucking his eyes.

"I'm going to check on my daughter," Bonnie said

Damon flashed behind her; they headed for the staircase.

"I appreciate you helping us," Bonnie said, stopping in front of Eric. "Why did you do it," she looked at the man curiously.

"Because of Lucy, if I had known she lived here, I would have never led Bill and the others to your home."

Bonnie looked at Lucy curiously and then began to walk away when Caroline and Natasha made it down the stairs.

"Momma," Natasha said running to her mother's arms.

"Daddy," the blue eyed teen said finding her father's arms. The raven haired girl nestled between her parents and began to cry.

"I used my powers, but I was too late," Natasha cried.

"It's okay Natasha," Damon said kissing her forehead.

Bonnie pulled Caroline into the hug.

"I let the both of you down," Caroline said, weeping.

"Don't say that. You did the best you could," Damon rubbed Caroline's head. "We're going to get Junior back, so no more tears," he said with conviction as he looked between the three women.

"Can I come with you to get him," Natasha asked.

"No, it's too dangerous," Damon said, passively.

"If you are serious about getting your son back, you need to bring your daughter."

Damon snapped his head around, given Eric an angry look.

"Have you not seen what she's capable of?"

"Damon, he's right," Caroline said.

"Bonnie," Damon said, looking at his wife.

"She needs to go along Damon," Bonnie said, undoubtedly.

Damon's anger was now in over drive, and he had yet to see his brother's state of condition.

~( - ) ~

"Roman, it's Bill. We have one of the children, and their not babies, they're teenage children. Another thing you should know, Eric, Sookie, and Nora have betrayed us," Bill explained.

"Don't worry about them for now, we'll destroy them in due time, just bring the boy to me…unharmed. If there's one hair out of place on his head, I push the little trigger, killing you where you stand."

Bill became silent on the phone. He didn't need to be threatened. He believed in The Authority and once he got the boy to do his bidding, he'd be in charge and not Roman.

"No worries, I'll make sure he's well protected," Bill said, smiling evilly. The man hung up the phone, tossing it in the passenger's seat.

"You have no idea who you are fucking with," Bill said, gripping the steering wheel of his car.


	20. Soulless CH:20 You Are Light & beautiful

A/N: Sorry yous had to wait so long…aha.

Next chapter Bonnie has her baby yaaaay! *claps hand*

*PLEASE COMMENT*

That's a great motivator.

_Story Starts: You are light you are beautiful:_

An unconscious Junior was placed gently on the bed in what would be his new bedroom, for now, until his family found a way to rescue him. The gray eyed teen was strapped with a device that would allow The Authority to kill him with one push of a button. The harness crossed his back and over his chest, and a dagger was hidden inside the cushioned compartment that sat over his heart.

The green eyed teen woke up, and became weary once he keyed in on his unfamiliar surroundings. He tried to make contact with his family telepathically, only to be met with severe pain to his temple. He hit the ground gripping his head growling out in pain.

"Hello, I see you are up," Roman Zimojic strolled in to the room looking at the boy with a smirk on his face. He towered over Junior in his double breasted navy blue suit, with his piercing, blue-eyed glint, brawny looks, cocky "tough guy" stance.

"What's happening to me," Junior asked as his chest moved up and down rapidly.

"The little device that's attached to you, keys in on hyper brain activity, and whenever you use your powers, your brain activity levels increase, sending little electrical signals to that little device, and my little friend there, reminds you that you belong to me now, and if you think about using your powers against me, it just takes one little push of a button, and you never see mommy and daddy again."

"Why are you doing this to me? I want to be with my family."

"I'm your family now, and if you will obey me, I can make sure you have everything that your heart desires."

"You are a sick and delusional individual. You took me from everything my heart desires. When my father finds me, he's going to kill you."

Roman laughed at the young teenager before giving him a glaring look.

"Alright, we'll try this another way. You can obey me, and I let your family live. If you don't obey me, they all die. I will kill your pretty little mother, and her unborn child, your pretty little sister, your dad, his girlfriend, your God mother, and your uncle. See son, I know everything there is to know about you. I know what time you wake up in the morning. Your big breakfast's around the kitchen table. I have eyes everywhere. I've been killing innocent people for a long time, and I'm quite good at it too," Roman said coldly, smiling maliciously at Junior.

Junior looked at the man blankly. He wasn't going to let the man see his fear. The teenager was wise beyond his years. He would patiently plan his escape, and get back to his family. The gray eyed teen would find a way to reach his family, and nothing was going to stand in the way of him doing that.

Roman got up from the chair to leave the room, but not before walking over to Junior and fluffing his hair. "I'm Roman by the way," the menacing looking raven haired man said, as he held out a hand in offering. The teen sat frozen, allowing the man's ministration, but not taken his offering hand. He watched Roman with a vacant expression, until he left the room and the heavy door closed behind him. Junior plopped back down on the bed, letting his body hit the mattress and stared up at the ceiling in thought. He was sad to be away from home, and his family, but was relieved that the man wanted something from him. He was an asset to Roman, which meant he wasn't going to die. Junior began to smile, because if there was one thing he knew about his family, they were master minds at getting out of jams, saving, and protecting each other.

~ ( - ) ~

Stefan and Melissa made it home the day after Bonnie and Damon. The gray eyed man pulled up to the house quickly, flashing inside, leaving behind his luggage, he all but dragged Melissa in to the house.

The first person Stefan laid his eyes on was his brother. Damon turned around noticing the younger sibling. Their eyes widened at the sight of each other. Stefan was emotionally paralyzed from distress over his missing son. He was happy to see his brother, who was the one constant in his life, for the last one hundred and fifty years. Seeing Damon made the gray eyed Vampire want to break down in his older brother's arms. Stefan's lips began to quiver. Damon flashed to his brother quickly, taking him into his arms, squeezing him tightly as his brother buried his head into his shoulder sobbing.

"It's okay Stefan," Damon stroked his brother's head gently.

He took his brother's face into his hands, looking at him.

"We are going to find him, and bring him home, alive," Damon said with conviction.

"Do you understand me?" Stefan placed his hands on his brother's shoulder and nodded.

Stefan's attention was immediately taken from Damon, when he noticed Bonnie walking out of the kitchen, arm and arm with Natasha. Bonnie stopped dead in her tracks, looking at Stefan.

"Uncle Stefan," Natasha called out, running to the gray eyed man.

Stefan hugged his niece, but never broke his gaze with Bonnie. Junior was their son; he knew if anyone felt as bad as him, it was her.

"Stefan, are you okay," Bonnie said dryly, walking up to him slowly.

"I'm not okay, and I know you're not. You don't have to pretend to be strong with me," Stefan said, looking at Bonnie seriously, with watery eyes.

Bonnie looked at Damon, and then to Stefan. She crashed into Stefan, and he wrapped his strong arms around her thin body. They broke down into each other's arms.

"I know, I know, we're going to get through this." Stefan cried as he kissed Bonnie's temple, cradling her in his arms.

"What if we don't," Bonnie said, sobbing.

Stefan took her face into his hands. "We will," he kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger.

Damon stood and watched the two with a scowl on his face, before sliding his arms in between them and taking Bonnie into his arms.

"It's okay little bird." Damon hugged Bonnie before taking her to sit down on the couch.

Stefan watched the exchange curiously, with watery eyes before taking Melissa by the hand and leading her to the sofa as well.

"So what's the plan?" Stefan asked as he wiped the tears away from his face.

"One of the men, who aided in an effort to kidnap Junior, said he thinks we should wait. He feels that they'll be ready for us if we come now."

"Do you think we should wait?" Stefan asked.

"Yes. I think we should wait."

"How long are we talking Damon? What if they are torturing him? I can't just stand by and let my son be tortured or worse."

Bonnie began to cry again. Damon seeing this jumped to his feet.

"Stefan, can we talk in the kitchen…**alone**?" Damon was stern with his brother, jumping off the couch quickly, rolling his eyes at his brother.

They walked swiftly to the kitchen, and once through the door, Damon turned to Stefan giving him a glaring look.

"Stefan, we all want Junior back. He's more than just a nephew to me, he's my son too, but let's be smart about this. Now I don't like this Eric guy, but he seems to have a thing for Lucy. He knows this place inside and out, and he knows the men that took Junior personally. We can use this to our advantage."

"So we're just going to take this guy's word for everything?" Stefan said heatedly looking at Damon intently.

"Yes Stefan, we should, and I don't want all of this upsetting Bonnie. I'm trying to keep her strong, and I don't need you upsetting her with your crazy talk."

"Crazy talk, excuse me, but are we living in the same world? My son has been kidnapped by rogue Vampires, who want to rule the world, and I'm crazy because I don't trust that they have my son's best interests in mind?" Stefan paused. "If this were Natasha, you would be at that place right now, ripping heads off of people." Stefan was angry pushing his face into his brother's.

"You know that's not true, just because I'm not Junior's biological father it doesn't mean I'm not angry as hell, I love him just as much as you." Damon shot back before leaving the kitchen in a huff.

The raven haired man shouldered Stefan before leaving him with a guilty look painted across his face. The gray eyed man walked to the kitchen sink, gripping the countertop. He was angry, and he wanted his son home with his family. He needed someone to lash out at, and that person was Damon. He was his one constant; he could handle his irrational and bad behavior no matter what. They could always depend on each other.

Stefan turned around placing his arms over his chest standing in thought when Melissa came into the kitchen. She stood by Stefan mirroring his stance, placing her arms over her chest.

"I won't ask you how you are doing, because I know what the answer is, but I will say this, you have to have faith Stefan."

"I just want our lives to be normal. I know there is no way possible that can happen." Stefan sighed. "I'm a Vampire surrounded by other supernatural beings," he said, sadly before turning to look out the window.

~ ( - ) ~

Damon sat down beside Bonnie, watching her look out the window. He could hear her sobbing lowly. He threw his hand over her shoulders cradling her to his side.

"What if they're torturing him Damon?"

"They're not torturing him, don't think that way."

"Where is he sleeping; what are they feeding him; how are they treating my baby." The caramel skinned girl began to cry uncontrollably.

Damon got down on his knees in front of Bonnie, to comfort her. "You have to think positive. Eric said they want him alive; they want him to help them rule the world, as long as Junior complies with their demands, they won't hurt him." Damon looked at Bonnie with glassy eyes as he held her hands tightly.

"If he complies? If he complies? Complies with what Damon, killing people? They're going to make my baby a cold blooded killer."

Damon watched Bonnie start to unravel in front of him. Not only was the raven haired man worried about his missing stepson, he was now worried about Bonnie and the child growing within her. He watched as she cried violently on the couch, his eyes tearing over from seeing Bonnie in pain. The raven haired man knew her emotions were working overtime.

"Bonnie, calm down?" Damon hopped back on the couch cradling Bonnie to him. The hazel eyed girl snatched away from the blue eyed man, jumping off the couch.

"No Damon; why won't you get angry? Where is your killer instinct now? I don't want to wait until these people let their guard down. I want Junior now." Bonnie was now past reasonable, and was now hysterical.

"You need to relax Bonnie." The raven haired man grabbed Bonnie by her shoulders, rubbing them briskly, taking her face into his hands, resting his forehead against hers.

"NO, STOP TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN!"

"This is my fault, if I wasn't so selfish, running off to the middle of nowhere to spend time alone with you, I would have been here to protect him. It's my fault." Bonnie dropped to her knees, crying violently.

"This is not your fault Bonnie."

Damon took Bonnie's face into his hands, again trying to comfort her, but she would only cry. The raven haired man couldn't get his positive and uplifting thoughts to reach her.

"Aahhh," Bonnie grabbed her stomach and then moaned again, clutching her shirt.

"Bonnie, what's wrong?"

Damon's eyes widened as Bonnie doubled over in pain.

"Something's wrong with me. I'm cramping." Bonnie held her stomach tightly with both hands.

"LUCY!" Damon yelled out to the elder Witch, rubbing Bonnie's back gently.

Lucy came running into the room looking at the married couple concerned.

"What's wrong Bonnie?"

"I think there's something wrong with the baby."

"We need to get her to the hospital. I need equipment, something to check her out." Lucy rushed the words out.

Bonnie's screams caused Stefan and Melissa to rush in to the living room, and Natasha came running in to the room from upstairs.

"Momma, what's wrong?"

"There may be something wrong with the baby. Stay here with your Uncle, and we'll be back." Damon explained.

"Please let me go." Natasha pleaded.

"NATASHA!" Damon yelled as he gave the blue eyed teen a stern look.

"Do you want me to come along?" Stefan said with wild eyes concerned.

"NO!" Damon rushed out the word as he picked Bonnie up bridal style, rushing her out the front door behind Lucy.

~ ( - ) ~

Damon and Lucy had manipulated and compelled themselves into their own private room and access to all the equipment she needed to check Bonnie's condition. The raven haired man and caramel skinned girl lucked up on a gold mine; Lucy was an Obstetrician, which was a God send to them.

Lucy moved the device inside of Bonnie checking the baby's heartbeat and growth. She smiled at the monitor which helped to ease Damon's fear.

"Is my baby going to be okay? I can't lose him." Bonnie said with teary eyes.

"We're not going to lose him. He's a warrior. Maximus is strong, just like you." Damon said, smiling against Bonnie's cheek.

Bonnie looked at Damon lovingly, kissing him softly on his mauve lips. The raven haired man looked at his wife curiously.

"Your breath is warm." Damon said before kissing Bonnie's lips again, more feverishly.

"Alright, you two love birds." Lucy giggled.

"Everything is fine Bonnie, but I want you on bed rest for at least two weeks. I know you are worried about Junior, and I can't ask you not to be, he's your child, but you need to try and ease your mind, only happy thoughts. If there's one thing I know about Eric, he's not a liar. If he says Junior will be alright, then he will."

"Speaking of your freakishly large friend, have you talked to him? We need a status on Junior."

"I haven't talked to him. I don't want to, but I will, for the both of you."

Lucy looked between Damon and Bonnie smiling. "Bonnie, it's okay for you to get dressed. Take her home and make sure she gets in bed right away," Lucy said, looking at Damon before walking out of the room swiftly. She reached into her pocket for her cell. She dialed the number that Eric had given her at The Grill. Lucy still managed to save the number of the man she hated, to her cell phone.

"Hello," Eric answered.

"It's Lucy; can we meet at The Grill?

"I'll see you in thirty minutes."

Lucy hung up the phone, and then smiled.

~ ( - ) ~

"Damon, I'm sorry I got so angry back at the house."

"You have an excuse, you're pregnant and emotional. I'm a big boy, I can take your tongue lashing." Damon smiled as he helped Bonnie with her shoes.

"I'm going to get better at this." Bonnie said, threading her fingers into Damon's.

"Get better at what?" Damon answered in a husky voice.

"…better at listening to you, and not getting hysterical. You are a good husband. You just want to protect me and our children. I keep fighting you every step of the way, and I'm sorry. You are my rock Damon." Bonnie swallowed and then cut her eyes up at him.

"You don't have to apologize for being you. I will always catch you when you fall, and I know you will do the same for me. Believe me when I say, we are going to get Junior back."

"I know, and I believe you." Bonnie looked up at Damon smiling.

"Now…let's get you home and in the bed; unfortunately, no sex for you. Not for at least two weeks." Damon smiled at Bonnie before rubbing noises with her and then delivering a series of kisses to her lips. Their lips made a smacking sound each time they made contact, as their mouths partially opened and closed. Damon held and rubbed her face to steady her as he kissed her eagerly. They smiled against each other's lips before pulling away, and leaving the room.

"I want to get Junior a dog." Bonnie said, looking up at Damon.

"Why," Damon quirked his eyebrow at Bonnie. "Stefan will only eat it, and it'll break Junior's heart."

Bonnie giggled, looking up at Damon, and then leaned her head against his shoulder.

~ ( - ) ~

Lucy walked into The Grill with a scowl on her face; there was no way she was going to let Eric see that she was happy to see him. She walked over to the table swiftly, tossing her purse on the table and then sat down rolling her eyes at the man. Eric quirked his eye at her and then smirked. Lucy cringed. He was the epitome of sexy to her. She wanted the blonde Vampire to pin her to the wall, and do bad things to her. She had to get her head back in the game.

"Hello beautiful. I miss you. Do you miss me?"

"Cut the shit, what information do you have about Junior?"

"I'll tell you everything you need to know, but only, if you have a drink with me."

"Fine." Lucy spat.

Eric waved the waiter over. Lucy ordered a Vodka and tonic. The waiter made it back with her drink, handing it to the brown eyed woman. Lucy took a large gulp of the drink, and then slammed it back down on the table. Eric watched Lucy intently, smiling.

"Eric." Lucy said in a stern voice.

"O-kay. Junior is being well taking care of, but they have him strapped with a weapon that can kill him instantly, if he doesn't fall in line. The boy is handling himself well too. He's keeping calm and not making waves."

"Have they made him kill or hurt anyone?"

"No, but they are going to be moving him. Roman is keeping the location quiet, only the few that he has been dealing with for centuries know the location."

"Do you know when they are moving him?"

"This is the bad part, they're moving him tonight." Eric looked at Lucy inactively.

"Oh, my God, Bonnie's going to freak." Lucy said, running her hand through her hair in frustration.

"I can't go to Bonnie with this information. She's already in a fragile state."

"I forgot, she is pregnant," Eric looked at Lucy with concern.

"How did you know that she was pregnant?"

"We have a shape shifter friend. She snuck some listening devices into their home. Roman, who's over The Authority, he knew where the kids lived through a good friend of his named Finn."

"Oh, my God, are they still listening?"

"No." Eric said.

"The devices were with me. Once I knew you were involved, I disconnected everything, but we still need to remove the mics from the home."

Lucy looked down to her watch before staring out into the restaurant blankly. She could stay and talk to Eric all day, but she couldn't. She had to check in on Bonnie and Damon.

"You are so beautiful to me Lucy. I'm sorry I left you. I was involved in terrible things, and I didn't' want you to get hurt." The blonde haired Vampire looked at Lucy with a sullen look on his face, stretching his hand across the table. His fingertips touched hers. The hazel eyed woman looked down to their barely touching fingertips, tearing up. Lucy's mouth twisted up in anger. She snatched her fingers away as if the man's hand were hot to the touch.

"Thank you for your help, I have to go." Lucy got up from the table hurriedly, leaving Eric sitting alone.

He watched Lucy walk out of The Grill with a stoic look on his face.

~ ( -) ~

Lucy walked in to the boarding house, swiftly making her way up to Bonnie and Damon's room. She knocked on the door lightly, as not to startle the young married couple. The raven haired man called for the woman to come in.

"How are you two holding up?" Lucy asked.

Damon raised himself up off the bed slowly, wiping the sleep away from his eyes. He looked back to his sleeping Bonnie, and then walked over to Lucy.

"Did you talk to your boyfriend?"

"He's not my God damn boyfriend?"

"O-kay," Damon said, quirking his eyebrow.

"So did he give you any good information?"

"Yes he did, but I was wondering if we could speak in private."

Damon followed Lucy out the door of his bedroom, but to his surprise, she headed for the stairs. Lucy stopped once she made it in to the living room with the others.

"Natasha, do you mind if I speak with your father and Uncle alone?" Lucy asked.

"If this is about my brother, I want to know." Natasha said, demandingly.

"Go to your room Natasha." Damon casually poured himself a drink not sparing his daughter one glance as he issued out his command.

The raven haired girl looked at her father with a scowl, but obeyed. She marched up to her room angrily.

"CLOSE YOUR DOOR, AND TURN UP YOUR RADIO!" Damon yelled up to his daughter, and then laughed at her mumbling, and the slamming of her bedroom door.

"I spoke to Eric." Lucy paused.

Stefan straightened his back, sitting up on the couch.

"He said they are treating Junior fine, and that he is handling himself well, but…they're moving him tonight, and the head of The Authority, Roman, is keeping his location quiet. To make matters worse, they have a kill device attached to him. I know you all think this is terrible news, which it is, but we'll find him. I trust Eric; he is good at what he does, and he keeps his word."

"Well yeah Lucy, this is bad. They have a kill device attached to my son." Stefan said, getting to his feet running both hands through his hair.

"Can't we perform a locator spell?" Melissa asked.

"We can, but these people are prepared. I'm going to advise against it, especially since he has a kill device strapped to him." Lucy said, with warning.

"Should we tell Bonnie?" Stefan asked.

"Hell no." Damon spat.

"We have to tell her something Damon. She's going to continue to ask questions, and if we don't give her some answers, she'll think the worst."

"He's right. We'll tell her that he's okay, but that he's heavily guarded." Lucy advised, as she looked around to the three young adults.

"Stefan you got that?" Damon looked at his brother with warning.

"Of course, and I care about Bonnie too, you're not the only one who wants to protect her," Stefan shot back and then walked off.

Though Damon loved his brother, he wasn't in the pampering and cuddle business like Stefan, at least not now. The raven haired man was in survival and protect mode. Nothing was going to stop him and Bonnie from ushering in a healthy baby boy.

~ ( - ) ~

The head of The Authority had planned to annihilate part of their leaders in order to push his agenda of running the world. He wanted Vampire's to rule over their food and no longer live their lives in the shadows of what he believed to be the lessor of all living things.

"Roman, everything is ready for the meeting." Bill Compton said, walking into the room.

"Great, I'll go get the boy. It shouldn't be too hard to convince him to commit mass murder against Vampire's, with his families lives hanging in the balance."

"Aren't you worried that he might not be up to something on such a large scale? He's just a boy, he's never killed. If he botches this, it's our asses on the line."

"You said your shifter saw him perform a pretty big spell on his mother with his sister. He's half Vampire, half Warlock. He can do anything he puts his mind to."

"Yes, if he is angry or pushed to the limits, but we are asking him to just walk in to a room and kill twenty five of our kind." Bill said, skeptically in his deep southern drawl.

Roman looked at Bill with a threatening look.

"Are you with me or against me? You keep making all these excuses on why we shouldn't do this. How about you share your ideas on all the reasons why we should do this. You said you were ready to live a life of freedom?"

"I am." Bill said, nervously.

"Well I would love to talk about the do's and don'ts with you, but I have a little Vampwarlock to prepare and prep for his first kill."

Roman walked out the door leaving a worried Bill behind. He walked down the long corridor, slowly to the office where Junior waited. He was under heavy guard and still strapped with his kill device that could be triggered by the phantom person, if he were to go against them in any way.

The elder Vampire opened the door slowly to the office, looking at the boy intently.

"How are you Junior?"

Junior looked at the man and rolled his eyes. Roman chuckled at the boy's response.

"You're not speaking, how adorable. Well the good thing for you, I don't need you to speak, but you will listen." Roman was cut off.

"I know, you'll kill my parents if I don't comply. I'm caught up, just tell me what you want me to do, and lets be done with this." Junior said through tight lips

"I like you kid. It's such a shame that you're not my son."

Junior got out of his seat and turned his back to the man.

"There's a meeting tonight, and during that meeting, I want you to annihilate the council members. They are all Vampires' who have done their share of dirty things, so you shouldn't be too saddened about their demise."

"I've never killed anyone." Junior said, wearily with his back to Roman.

"The first time you kill someone, it's scary, but it's also exhilarating." Roman sat at the edge of the desk in a daze, smiling evilly. Junior supposed the monster was smiling because the sadistic man loved the fact that he had blood on his hands, lots of it.

"Think of it this way, the more Vampires you kill, the safer the streets will be." Roman put his arm around Junior, giving him an at a boy look squeezing him tightly.

"I'll be back at six thirty to get you, and at seven fifthteen, I want ashes in the air." Roman gave Junior a serious look before leaving the room.

~ ( - ) ~

Junior was afraid, and alone. His strength would be put to the test. He closed his eyes, briefly before looking out the office window and sighing deeply.

"Hello Junior." Esther said, appearing from out of nowhere.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Esther. I am the Witch that gave your mother an out for your unborn brother."

"What do you want with me?"

"Don't be afraid to kill these monsters, Junior. They have no place here on this earth."

"I am one of these monsters. Not all Vampires want to kill, steal, and destroy."

"But we're not talking about you. You have a good heart, this is true, but you are in a position to do good. Though you don't see it now, these people mean innocence no good. Help me destroy them, and I will help you make it home. You do want to go home, right?"

"Yes." Junior said, giving the woman a stoic look.

"If you do this for me, I will help you get back home to your family. Be strong Junior. We can rid this world of these monsters one at a time." Esther said, walking over to the boy slowly.

"I don't know if I can do this. I am not as strong as my sister."

Esther walked over to Junior and put one hand on his shoulder and the other hand on the teen's silky peanut butter cheek.

"You are strong. The child your mother carries within her womb is because of yours and Natasha's power. Damon was emotionally linked to both of you. Your sister seems stronger because of her darkness, which is very dangerous Junior, but you, you are light, and so beautiful."

"Will you be with me tonight?"

"Right by your side," Esther smiled mischievously.

~ ( - ) ~

Junior walked in to the board room nervously. He sat at the head of the table with Roman. The clock struck seven fifthteen, which vibrated through the boy's brain as sweat dripped from his brow. The elder Vampire nudged Junior on his elbow, signaling for the boy to begin. Junior looked around the room seeing Esther, she was there, just as promised. Junior was the only one who could see her.

Junior looked to everyone at the table with an ominous look, and then the lights in the room began to flicker. The board members looked around the room nervously.

"What the hell is going on?" one of the members called out.

A few of the Vampires tried to run out of the room, but were tossed back into the wall as the doors slammed shut, sealing them all in. Junior raised himself from his seat, and administered a powerful wave of pain, causing the Vampires to scream out in agony.

The gray eyed boy balled his hand into fist, walking slowly to the middle of the room. He looked at Esther nervously, and the woman nodded. Juniors eyes blacked over as black veins swam over his entire face. He looked ahead with voided eyes. The Vampires bodies' combusted, and then turned into ash right before Roman's eyes. Junior's eyes slowly transitioned back to gray and white. He looked to Esther again, who smiled evilly.

"Well done Junior."

Roman's words sounded muffled as he stood in the middle of the room with watery eyes. He was paralyzed with guilt, but he soldiered on, never showing the elder Vampire his weakness.

"Who do we kill next?" Junior asked, looking at the man indifferently.

"Patience, there's plenty more for you to destroy."

Junior and Roman's reign of terror would continue for many more months before Junior would even hear the words, "It's time to go home."

~ ( - ) ~

Damon watched Bonnie from the corner of the living room in the boarding house as he sipped on his bourbon. She laid on the couch with her knees pushed up as she stared blankly out into the living room, rubbing her belly. She was no longer a Vampire, which gave Damon another thing to worry about. The raven haired man worked hard to get Bonnie through seven months of pregnancy. The caramel skinned girl stayed in and out of the hospital because of her grief over her missing son. Damon did his best to keep Bonnie's spirits lifted. The blue eyed Vampire found himself on many missions with his friends and Eric Northman, tracking down leads to Junior's whereabouts.

He looked down to his watch and then out the window. He couldn't stop the ticking in his jaw, and each day it got worse. He would leave again that very night to track down another lead regarding Junior. He knew that Eric was doing his best to help him find his son, but he felt the man's best wasn't good enough. Damon couldn't stand being away from Bonnie, but he couldn't stand Junior not being home either. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He would stay at home with his wife and let Stefan go instead, but the younger Salvatore seemed to be losing his way.

Damon would watch his brother's interaction with Melissa with great sadness. The little Witch was being so positive, but Stefan seemed to want to wallow in his own misery. Instead of him embracing Melissa's positive energy, the gray eyed Vampire seemed to run away from it. He would leave the house and not come back for days. He would walk around the house not speaking a word to anyone. Damon was at his wit end trying to bring Stefan out of his depression.

"We're ready." Melissa said, addressing Damon as she and Lucy entered the room.

"Alright, let's go." Damon said as he knocked back the rest of his drink. "Lucy, you're driving."

"Little bird, I'll be back soon," Damon said, taking a seat next to Bonnie.

He kneeled down kissing her on the lips, letting them linger as he rubbed her belly, feeling his son move inside of her.

"I love you." Bonnie said, sitting up on the couch rubbing the side of Damon's face.

"Will you be okay here alone with Stefan and Natasha?"

"Yes, but promise me, if you find him, you will come back for the others. I don't want you all going up against these people alone."

"I won't do anything stupid, and by the way, I stocked the pantry and fridge with enough peaches to last you and Maximus for eternity. I wouldn't want you two going into shock over a peach deficiency." Damon chuckled.

"No, we wouldn't want that." Bonnie laughed.

"I love you." Damon said, before kissing Bonnie's lips and getting up to leave.

"I love you more." Bonnie smiled at her raven haired man.

"Bye dad." Natasha squeezed her father tightly.

"I love you sweetie." Damon said, before kissing Natasha on her cheek.

"I love you too."

Natasha walked the three out the door and then locked up behind them.

"Where is Uncle Stefan?"

"I think he's up in his room."

"You want to watch a movie?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'll go see if your Uncle wants to watch with us."

~ ( - ) ~

Bonnie walked to the stairwell, climbing them slowly. She knocked on Stefan's door. The gray eyed man didn't answer, but Bonnie knew he was inside because his door was closed. She opened the door to the room to see Stefan sitting in the chair in the corner of his room reading a book.

"Hey, Stefan?"

"Hey," Stefan said, dryly. "Is Melissa and the others gone?"

"Yes. Did you say goodbye to Melissa?"

"Yes."

"Did you give her a **proper** goodbye?" Bonnie asked, and then chuckled.

"If you are asking if we had sex, the answer is no, but we kissed, a lot." Stefan grinned.

"Do you want to come downstairs and watch a movie with me and Natasha?"

"No, I better stay up here. I don't want my negative mood to bring you two down."

"Whoa." Bonnie said, grabbing her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Stefan flashed over to Bonnie grabbing her hand, leading her to his bed.

"Nothing, just ligament pains."

"Here, lie down." Stefan directed Bonnie to lie down.

He walked to the other side of the bed and then laid down beside Bonnie.

"This is like old times, right?" Stefan looked at Bonnie and smiled.

"Yeah it is, except this time we're not talking about cheating lovers," she laughed.

"But we are still talking about heartache." Stefan said, looking at Bonnie seriously, and then turning to his side.

The caramel skinned girl turned to her side as well, and then looked over at Stefan.

"The baby is kicking. Do you want to feel him?"

"Sure."

The gray eyed man placed his hand on Bonnie's stomach. He then ran his hand over her belly. Stefan got comfortable messaging Bonnie's belly, and then started to cry. The caramel skinned girl grabbed Stefan's hand linking their fingers, but the gray eyed man pulled away.

"Stefan it's….,"

"Don't. Don't tell me that it's okay and that it's going to be alright. He's out there committing mass murder for a bunch of sadistic fucks. This is not the life that I wanted for Junior. I wanted him to have a normal life," Stefan said, heatedly, sobbing through every word. He laid back onto the bed looking up at the ceiling, with a hand resting on his forehead.

"He's trying to stay alive Stefan, and those people, they are Vampires, they're monsters."

"But he's not a killer, Bonnie, well he wasn't. Don't you even care about him? Do you even miss him? Well maybe you don't. I mean he is my son after all."

"What is that supposed to mean, Stefan?" Bonnie said, angrily still lying on her side.

"Nothing Bonnie, It doesn't mean anything."

"You think I don't care about Junior because he is your son? You think that low of me, Stefan?"

"I'm sorry Bonnie, I was out of line. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"No Stefan, we need to talk about this. You are not alone in your suffering. Have you forgotten how rough this pregnancy has been on me? Damon is doing everything in his power to keep me strong, and Melissa is doing the same for you, but you push her away. Why? I want to know why, Stefan?"

"Because Bonnie, I want to cry. I want to express how much I'm hurting, but Melissa doesn't want me to cry. She wants me to have faith and believe, smile, and laugh. I need to vent. I need for her to tell me it's okay to be sad," Stefan turned to his side, using his elbow to support his weight.

"It's okay to cry Stefan. You can do that with me. We can cry together," Bonnie moved closer to Stefan, wrapping her arm around his neck.

Stefan rested his head on the side of hers for a moment, and then wrapped his arm around her, sliding his other arm under her neck to cradle her. The gray eyed man cried, and then Bonnie began to cry. They cried for several minutes before Stefan let Bonnie go. They laid on their sides looking at each other.

"You feel better," Bonnie said, sniffling.

"Yes. You?"

Bonnie nodded.

"It always makes me feel better when I cry like a little girl," Stefan chortled, and Bonnie followed.

"It's definitely therapeutic."

"I feel so many regrets right now," Stefan looked at Bonnie intently.

"What do you regret?"

"I regret not rubbing your belly when you were pregnant with Junior. I regret not hearing his heartbeat on that machine," Stefan laughed.

"Do you want to listen to Maximus heartbeat?"

Stefan placed his ear over Bonnie's belly, and then opened his mouth in awe.

"He has a strong heartbeat."

Bonnie ran her fingers through Stefan's hair, tenderly before kissing his forehead. He reminded her of Junior.

"Junior is so much like you Stefan. He's the perfect son."

"No, he's just like you," Stefan said before getting up and kissing Bonnie on her cheek. He ran his fingers through her hair and then down the side of her face before rubbing noises with hers and smiling.

He sat on the side of Bonnie, looking down at her.

"Ugh." Bonnie moved on the bed twisting her face as if she were in pain or uncomfortable.

"Are you okay?"

"The baby is sitting on one side of my stomach."

Bonnie poked and massaged her belly trying to coax the baby back into a more comfortable position.

Stefan pulled up her shirt, exposing her stomach. "Wow, it looks like only half of you is pregnant," Stefan chortled.

"Here, let me help you."

Stefan moved his hand over Bonnie's belly gently. His cool hand was heaven to her fiery skin. As Stefan moved his hands over her belly at a snail's pace, he lost all sense of time and reason. In that moment, all the gray eyed man could see was his past, a former time where he was in love with Bonnie unknowingly. He remembered her being pregnant, with what he thought was his twin babies. He wanted so badly to touch her back then. The night Damon made him feel his unborn child within her womb, made Stefan feel torn between guilt and pure euphoria, causing him to leave the house hastily.

Stefan subconsciously placed his lips on Bonnie's belly, kissing every inch of her it with soft wet kisses. Stefan's conscience mind had completely left his body. He had forgotten in that moment how much he loved Melissa, and forgetting that Bonnie was married to his brother.

"Stefan, Stefan," Bonnie kept calling to the man.

Stefan hearing a voice from beyond, whilst in his foggy fantasy, stopped his ministrations, jumping up to see a glaring Bonnie.

"Why did you do that, Stefan?" Bonnie spat.

"O…o…oh, I'm sorry Bonnie. I don't know what I was thinking," Stefan said, in a low husky voice in bewilderment, looking around the room as if it was not the place where he was supposed to be.

"Stefan," Bonnie said nervously, and then swallowed. "I can't believe I let you do that to me. What kind of woman am I? She said in a shaken voice, placing her hand on Stefan's chest pushing him away gently.

"I'm not going to be able to face Damon knowing I allowed you to do that to me." Bonnie cut her watery eyes up at Stefan.

"Are you in love with Melissa, Stefan?"

"Yes, Bonnie," Stefan said assuredly. "I've never been so sure about something in my life. I guess, I got caught up the moment. I'm so sorry Bonnie," Stefan said in a sullen voice as tears began to fall down his olive cheeks.

"I have to tell Damon,"

"You did nothing wrong, Bonnie. If you tell him, he will only think I'm trying to come between you two. Please don't tell him this?"

Bonnie tried to get up from the bed, but was pulled back down by Stefan, who gazed into her eyes, sadly.

"You love Damon, and I love Melissa. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I will never betray you this way again. You are my friend, and I love you so much, I would die if I lost your trust and your friendship." Stefan began to cry, embarrassed by his actions.

"I don't know, Stefan." Bonnie looked at the man with uncertainty.

He dilated his pupils, and Bonnie's pupils mirrored his.

"You won't remember this conversation, and you won't remember what I did to you." Stefan compelled Bonnie to forget his apology and his mishap.

Bonnie blinked her eyes, forgetting the incredible guilt she felt just seconds ago. She turned around, facing Stefan. He was close enough for the tip of his nose to rub against her cheek. They looked into each other's eyes intently, brown meeting gray eyes as Stefan's cool breath tickled the caramel skinned girls lips. Stefan was in love with Melissa, but Bonnie was taking his breath away.

Melissa tried comforting him, but somehow she couldn't connect with his pain. Her hope, her faith, and her desperate need to make him smile, when he just wanted to cry, was driving him mad. Stefan knew that he should express to Melissa how she was making him feel, but he didn't want her to stop being her beautiful self, but in Bonnie's arms, he found everything he needed, a release, therapy. A little piece of his heart still belonged to her, and he knew it was because they shared a child together. Even though Junior was their unbreakable bond, his friendship with Bonnie came first, and he would do anything to protect that friendship, even such a selfish act, as compelling her.

"Stefan we better get downstairs and watch that movie with Natasha, although, I could really use a nap." Bonnie laughed.

"Oh yeah, sure," Stefan pushed himself away from Bonnie slowly.

"Mom, are you and Uncle Stefan coming down to watch the movie."

Stefan flashed to a sitting position, wearing a guilty look on his face, looking at Natasha, who wore a suspicious look on her face.

"I'm not." Stefan said.

"I'll be down in a minute," Bonnie said, smiling.

Natasha walked over to the bed, climbing in between Bonnie, and Stefan.

"I miss Junior." Natasha said, squeezing her mom.

"We all do sweetie." Stefan rubbed his niece's shoulder tenderly.

"You know what? I vote we all take a nap." Bonnie said, excitedly.

"So says the pregnant woman." Stefan laughed along with Bonnie and Natasha.

"You're not my dad Uncle Stefan, but you'll do." they chuckled again.

Stefan crawled on the other side of Bonnie, cradling her whilst Bonnie cradled Natasha. Stefan felt better. He needed a release and he found that with Junior's mother.

"FYI, it's probably not a good idea to tell Damon about this."

"Oh God," Bonnie said, bucking her eyes.

"Okay, okay, I won't tell." Natasha spat.

A/N: Don't worry, nothing is going to come from that Stefonnie scene. Those two are with the people they want to be with. I just wanted them to have a little bonding moment over their kid. Sorry if I stepped on some true Bamonators' toes.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Lots of relationship stuff going on, mostly set up for some couples in chapters to come. I think some peeps are feeling Lucy and Eric hookup. Looks like I did some good casting on that one.

Yaaaaay! The baby is being born….this chapter, you hear that!

Please please tell me if you like the scene. I love you all so much for taking the time out of your busy schedule to read my story. It means the world to me. XOXOXOXO. Much Love!

The characters are owned by C W Network, HBO, Alloy Entertainment etc.

_Story Starts: Relationships and a Baby_

Damon Salvatore drove slowly back to the boarding house with Melissa and Lucy in tow. The Vampire hit another dead end in his search for Junior. They traveled down the desolate road, everyone with distressed looks painted on their faces. Melissa took a long sigh that caught Damon's attention. Damon looked at the round faced girl and smiled. Even though his heart was broken into a million pieces, for coming back home empty handed, he found a way to find happiness in the other things around him. The raven haired man found himself fond of Melissa and was happy she was there to comfort Stefan.

The blue eyed Vampire began to drift off into darkness, again as they got closer to home. To avoid sinking into his dark abyss, he forced his thoughts to Bonnie and his unborn child. Lucy would be performing an ultra sound on his wife the following day, to check the development of their son, which meant another chance at hearing the boy's heartbeat. The caramel skinned girl's first pregnancy was so short; Damon was only able to experience a fraction of what he was experiencing now with this pregnancy. He loved seeing Bonnie's face light up when their son's heartbeat would resonate across the room, like a timbre drum. The thought of him and Bonnie having a son together, conquered the darkness that was starting to boil over inside of him.

They finally made it back to the boarding house after being away for three dreadful days. It was two in the morning, so they tiptoed in to the house. Lucy walked slowly to her room. The brown haired woman walked to the room as if she were headed to another place filled with void. Damon suspected that Lucy was feeling somewhat heartbroken over Eric's new love interest. In the raven haired man's mind, he would have definitely chose Lucy over Sookie, any day. Damon would definitely have to clue the elder Witch in later on how Eric looked at her as if she hung the moon and the stars.

The blue eyed Vampire stopped at the door in front of his room watching Melissa jog to her room happily. Damon smiled. "I know what they are going to be doing in about an hour."

He turned the knob to his sanctuary slowly. His room use to be just a place where he laid his head or enjoyed his next sexual conquest, but now it was so much more. It was filled with the smells of sweet lilac and Japanese cherry blossoms, what use to be a room decorated with black comforters and barren walls, was now decorated with brilliant colors, beautiful pictures, whatnots, and sheer curtains that allowed rays of light to smile on his face every morning.

He walked slowly over to his mate, sitting cautiously by her side as not to wake her. If there was one thing the raven haired man loved more than a laughing, sexy, or angry Bonnie, it was a sleeping one. Her lips seemed plumper. Her eyes seemed a little more slanted, eyelashes that curved upward towards her temple. Her skin was smooth and silky, like creamy milk chocolate.

Damon folded back the sheets in a flash, causing a slight breeze. He moved his fingers over her caramel skin, his touches like feathers. He moved his fingers from her ankle to her hips, raising her night gown slowly. He rubbed her belly gently, kissing it tenderly all over. The raven haired man was unaware of his brother's caresses from days ago. Damon's touch caused Bonnie to move in the bed. She pushed her head deeper into the pillows, unconsciously pulling at her night gown to cover herself from the chill in the room. Her pregnant belly nestled deeper into the cushiony mattress as she moved, causing their son to poke and prod within his mother's womb.

Damon placed his hand on the little print pushing against Bonnie's skin. It was as if the baby could sense his father's touch, wherever Damon would move his hand, Maximus would mirror his father's movements. The blue eyed man chuckled softly, and his eyes began to water with joy. Since Bonnie had been in his life, smiling was his new normal; it was nothing to see all of Damon's pearly whites. The smile suited the beautiful porcelain skinned man well, enhancing his dashing and alluring looks. His ministrations ceased.

The tightness in his pants from seeing Bonnie's half necked body made sitting feel incredibly uncomfortable. Damon rubbed over his member through his jeans, chuckling to himself. He snatched of his clothes, climbing into bed completely naked. He snuggled closely to Bonnie's back, nestling his member against the center of the caramel skinned girl's warm bottom. He kissed her temple sweetly, and fell fast asleep.

~ ( - ) ~

"Good morning." Melissa woke up with a big smile on her face giving Stefan a warm welcome. She kissed the gray eyed Vampire on the cheek before getting out of bed and putting on her robe.

"Come on Stefan, wake up it's a beautiful day." Melissa pushed back the big curtains and then ran over to the gray eyed Vampire, kissing him all over his face.

Stefan laid in the bed like a log, wearing a blank look on his face. He loved the kiss, but he couldn't get why Melissa was so chipper. Their trip was yet, another dead end. If they had brought Junior back, the teen would have awakened him, letting him know that he was home. Though he found her sweet and warm behavior a pure delight, the dew on a dying flower, he needed her to see that he wasn't complete, because a part of him was still missing from his life.

If Melissa was to be his better half one day, he wanted her to be in sync with him and his feelings. He managed to get energized enough to move about in the bed. He looked up to Melissa returning the kiss she had given him earlier. He smiled up at her lovingly as she stood over him. He searched her eyes for a moment before speaking.

"What's so great about today, Melissa? Is Junior here?"

"No, we ran into another dead end."

"So you ran into another dead end, and now we wake up happy, go make cupcakes, and skip around the house to some Disney music, right?" Stefan stiffened up on the bed running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Well yeah Stefan, we do something to take our minds off the negative, because we will find Junior." Melissa looked down at Stefan curiously. "What's wrong with you Stefan?"

Stefan took a long sigh and then clapped his hands together as he rested his elbows on his knees. He calmed himself before speaking, because his anger was boiling over and he didn't want to take it out on his girlfriend.

"Melissa," Stefan paused. "Any day that I wake up beside you, should be the start of a beautiful morning, but right now, I'm not feeling chipper."

"Yeah, I know you must feel down because we didn't have luck finding Junior, but we will Stefan, you have to believe that."

"I know, but right now it's hard for me to be happy when I know he is out there somewhere suffering."

"Stefan, I know what you are thinking. You don't want to feel guilty for being happy; you want to suffer along with Junior."

"What's so wrong with that, he's my son?"

"There's nothing wrong with it Stefan. It's just not healthy. What good are you to Junior if you self-destruct? What about the family you have right here? How do you think your attitude makes your brother feel or your niece? Even Bonnie manages to smile and enjoy herself. Stefan, when Junior comes home, he needs you to be strong. A strong and happy you, will help Junior."

Stefan looked out into the room with a blank look on his face. He knew what Melissa was saying was true, but he couldn't find it in him to feel joyous when his son wasn't at home in his safe haven.

"I get what you are saying Melissa, but there are days when you demand I be happy, and I'm just not feeling it. Sometimes I just want to cry in your arms and you cuddle me. Not tell me to smile and be positive." Stefan said the words with venom looking at Melissa impassively.

He got off the bed quickly, leaving the room to wash up. Melissa stared out into the room in thought whilst Stefan bumped around the bathroom. He walked back in to the bedroom, stripping down to his birthday suit, tossing his pajamas onto the bed. He put on his clothes quickly. After sliding his shirt over his head, he placed his hands on his hips, and then grinned at Melissa.

"I hurt your feelings, didn't I?"

"Yes, but I'm glad you told me how you feel. After I learned that my mom was dead. I kept telling myself she was still alive. I never saw her body. I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to her, or really mourn her. I've never lost anyone close to me, Stefan. I just don't understand that sometimes people need to grieve."

Stefan walked over to Melissa, kneeling down in front of her.

"They also need to be happy too, and from this day on, no more leaving the house for days on end or ignoring all of you. I love you Melissa and I'm sorry I hurt your feelings." Stefan took the tan woman by the hand, kissing the back of it. He then ran his fingers down the side of her face, smiling at her.

"Stefan, if you want to cry or be left alone, please tell me. I want to give you what you need. The last thing I want to do is push you away from me."

"If you want to run me away from you, you are going to have to do better than this." Stefan kissed Melissa on the nose and she poked his rock hard abs. "Oh my God I love your body." Melissa giggled.

"So what do you want to do today, gorgeous?"

"I don't know, go to the park, maybe? We can go and eat some ice cream, go for a long ride. I don't care what we do, just as long as I am with you." Melissa smiled at Stefan, holding his hand tightly.

They stared at each other lovingly before Stefan fell back onto the bed, folding his hand behind his head. He was actually feeling a little happy. Crying on Bonnie's shoulders and telling Melissa how he truly felt, was a huge weight lifted off his shoulders. The tan girl rubbed his tummy and then laid down beside him. _She is my better half._ Stefan smiled.

~ ( - ) ~

Since learning Isabelle's life force was bound to that of Bonnie and Damon's unborn child, Klaus decided to live his life to the fullest with Isabelle. He had taken her to Australia, Mexico, Hawaii, and lastly, London. It was there last night in the beautiful city. He stood on the balcony of their five star hotel room sipping on a glass of wine. Isabelle was showering and preparing for their trip home. She strolled in to the large bedroom, plopping down onto the bed. She looked over to Klaus, grinning at his nice backside. The Hybrid hearing the Fairy's heartbeat turned around and smiled.

He looked at her lovingly, trying to hide his doubts and insecurities. He then giggled. The thought of having thoughts that wouldn't be heard by Isabelle, was amusing. Oddly, that part of her was refreshing. She always knew when he needed a moment or when he wanted to be cuddled. He walked over to the bed, plopping down beside her.

"What's on your mind?"

Isabelle looked at Klaus coyly.

"I would tell you, but something tells me you already know, Mi Lady." Klaus smiled at the beautiful tawny girl.

"Actually, I thought I'd give up my nosey ways. It's not fair that I have such an advantage over you."

"What you think is a curse; I think is a gold mine. People would kill to have that kind of ability."

"Funny, because I'm dying to get rid of this ability."

"Well I love you just the way you are, button nose and all."

"Are my thoughts too much for you?"

Isabelle got up from the bed, walking over to the dresser, grabbing her bottled water. She took a long drag from the bottle and then primped in the mirror before looking back at Klaus.

"Sometimes your thoughts make me sad. I'm afraid it's become too much for me to bear," she paused. "I know you don't believe that Natasha and Junior's spell will work. I hear you crying inside. You are already mourning me, and it frightens me."

Klaus looked down to the red liquid in his goblet. He could not hide his guilt, for it was now written across his face. He wanted with all his heart to believe in the young half Witch and Vampire teens, but he didn't trust his mother, and his distrust for her, outweighed the faith he had in the kids. The Hybrid was preparing himself for great heartache and disappointment. No matter how many loved ones he saw come and go, he could never totally be prepared for the distress and sadness that losing a loved one brought.

"You are right. I've been preparing for the worse. I want to believe that everything will be okay, but I won't be able rest, at least not until I see that little boy's eyes. If the worse is going to happen, I want to say that I enjoyed every moment with you. I want more than anything for you to move in with me Isabelle. I want you to wake up beside me every morning. I don't want you to work, or do anything else but stay by my side, every second of every day." Klaus smiled.

Isabelle smiled before walking over to the curly haired man. She sat down on the bed beside him, threading her arm into his.

"I will do you one better. Klaus, marry me?"

Klaus snapped his head to the amber eyed girl in shock.

"You want to marry me?" Klaus took a hard swallow before giggling. He was so in awe of Isabelle's proposal, he was speechless, tears welling up in his eyes as he gazed into Isabelle's eyes.

"I see you are speechless." Isabelle chuckled, touching Klaus's face.

"Yes, I want to marry you. If I am going to die, I might as well make my wildest dreams come true before doing so." Isabelle said, sweetly.

"Very well, would you like to pick out your ring too?"

"I think you know me well enough to know what I want. I like it when my man wears the pants in the relationship." Klaus and Isabelle laughed.

"We can stay for a few more nights. Is there anything else, you'd like to see?"

"I've always wanted to see the Blue Grotto in Italy? There are so many things I want to see on this side of the world." Isabelle kneeled in front of Klaus, smiling up at him, rubbing her hands over his thighs slowly. The hybrid smiled back, closing his eyes, and then kissed the back of her hand.

"Alright, we'll do a little more sightseeing, but I do believe you need an official answer to your question. Yes Isabelle Tyler, I will marry you."

Isabelle jumped up, squeezing the man tightly, squealing in his ear.

~ ( - ) ~

Lucy lay in bed most of the day. She was determined not to spill her bad mood over to everyone else. She loved Eric with every part of her being, only for him to leave her, starting up a life with someone new. The brown haired woman cursed herself for still loving him. They had been apart a little over two years, but Lucy still found it hard to commit to any relationship fully. She did the old song and dance with many, but it was so easy for her to walk away with no strings attached. Lucy pulled out some of her medical books and tried to focus on her work. She flipped through the pages quickly, becoming angrier with each turn of the page. The elder Witch let out a loud grunt before walking over to her chest to find her something to wear.

Lucy thought a quick trip out of the house would make her feel better. She took a quick shower, got dressed, and put her hair into a ponytail. The hot shower put a spring in her step, making her feel a lot better. She quickly made her way downstairs greeting everyone along the way. Her slumber mood had stolen her appetite but she managed to find it again after her shower. She opted for a light breakfast of granola cereal.

"Good morning." Lucy said to Damon Salvatore who just walked into the kitchen, winking at her.

_He is so fine. Is he pimping? He's married to your cousin. Bad thoughts go away._ Lucy thought.

"Well it's not really morning anymore, but who am I to judge." Damon smirked and wiggled his eyes at the woman.

"I had a rough night."

"You want to talk about it?" Damon said, sitting down in the chair next to Lucy taking a sip of his blood.

"No, not really." Lucy said, looking down at her bowl of cereal, but she did want to talk about it.

She wanted a man's perspective on one Eric Northman.

"Even though you are younger than me Damon, you're older than me."

Lucy and Damon chuckled.

"This is true, so, what's your question?"

"If someone you loved was with someone else, would you still try and fight for them?"

Damon quirked his eye in thought, and then rested his head on his hand still mulling over what to say.

"If…the person I still loved, looked at me the way a certain person looks at you, definitely." Damon smiled at Lucy, before leaving her with her thoughts.

Damon walked into the living room to none other than a ringing doorbell.

"Everybody sit down. I'll get the damn door." Damon rolled his eyes walking swiftly to the door, snatching it open.

"Why hello Giant," Damon said greeting Eric on the other side of his door.

"Hello pint size. You seem to be in a good mood."

"Why are you here?"

"I don't have any news about Junior. I was wondering if I could speak with Lucy."

"Ahhhh….Lucy, well come in, she's in the kitchen." Damon watched the man walk slowly to the kitchen, pushing his hands into his pocket, smiling all the while.

"Lucy?"

The elder Witch turned around seeing Eric, and smiled. Her smile was quickly replaced with a scowl.

"What do you want?"

"I just came to see how you were holding up."

"I'm fine. Now go away."

Eric sat down at the table, watching Lucy. The brown haired woman kept eating her breakfast, doing her best to ignore the man sitting before her. Eric looked dangerously handsome in his simple outfit of jeans and a black t-shirt. His cologne was causing Lucy to come unglued. She began to tap her feet against the ceramic flooring rapidly, her body language reading anxious instead of angry.

"Please leave Eric." Lucy said in a demanding tone, slamming her hand down on the table.

Eric reached his hand out to Lucy, taking her hand into his.

"Lucy, I still love you. I will always love you."

"What about Soaka?"

Eric chortled. "It's Sookie, and I don't care about her. She's in love with Bill. We just found comfort in each other's arms. I told her about you. I want us to be friends, and maybe more one day. Please say you'll give us a chance?"

Lucy nodded and then wiped away the tear that had started it's long journey down her mocha cheek.

"Can we talk somewhere in private?"

"We can go outside to the backyard and talk. There's a beautiful pond out there. Is that okay?"

"I would love that," Eric said, smiling at Lucy.

~ ( - ) ~

Caroline and Bonnie sat out in the backyard talking about the weather and other general topics. The blonde haired Vampire didn't want to upset Bonnie by talking about Junior. Caroline still felt overwhelming guilt about Junior being taken.

"Hey ladies, enjoying the beautiful day?"

"Hey Tyler," Bonnie chimed. "Yes we are."

"Bonnie I know this is your backyard." Tyler chuckled. "But do you mind if I talk to Caroline?"

"No, not at all."

Tyler helped up a very pregnant Bonnie and watched as she walked back into the house.

"How are you feeling?" Tyler said, kneeling in front of Caroline.

"I feel pretty good, despite everything that is going on."

Caroline looked off into the distance, blue eyes glassed over, her legs crossed, swinging her feet lightly. Tyler looked at her with a worried look on his face. He would do anything to make her feel better, but he knew that only the return of their God child would bring Caroline true happiness and peace.

"I think we've been engaged long enough, we should set a date. How about a month from now, we get married in the biggest church, and you buy the biggest dress that any person has ever set their eyes on, so what do you think?"

"I would love nothing more than to marry you Tyler, but I can't, not now. Not while Junior is still out there. It's not fair for me to be happy when Bonnie and the others are hurting."

"Caroline, we are going to bring Junior home, but until then, we have to keep living. Bonnie needs to see you happy. This will make her happy, and it will keep her mind off of Junior being missing."

"Do you love me Tyler?"

"You know I do." Tyler said, getting to his feet.

"Well wait for me. Wait until Junior is home. I want him to be a part of this wedding. I want him to be a part of the happiest day of my life, and if you love me, you'll respect my decision to wait for Junior to come home."

Tyler looked at Caroline with a vacant look on his face. He wanted the same thing as her, but he also wanted to see her happy again. He missed her smile. Her squeals when she was excited. She was his life and his rock, and now he wanted to be that for her. He loved her so much, that he caved to the selfish person inside, because deep down, he loved Caroline through good and bad.

"Okay, we'll wait for Junior to come home."

Caroline smiled, getting to her feet, and then bounced on her feet before squeezing Tyler tightly.

"What, no squealing. No cheerleading hooks."

"Tyler Tyler he's my man if he can't do it no one can." Caroline chanted sweetly, in a low voice before placing a chaste kiss on Tyler's lips.

"I miss seeing this part of you."

"You'll see it again."

"That's my girl."

~ ( - ) ~

Bonnie was in her ninth month of pregnancy and Damon was on pins and needles as the due date drew nearer. The raven haired man was so elated that Bonnie had successfully made it through all three trimesters. The caramel skinned girl's pregnancy was a hard one, but they pulled through it. Lucy had set up a room in the boarding house for Bonnie to have the baby at home. Since she had so many close calls, the elder Witch thought it'd be a good idea to be prepared. Elena took a leave of absence from work, moving in to the boarding house temporarily, to help with the birth of the baby.

Klaus and Isabelle had returned home, keeping in constant contact with Bonnie. Everyone was anxious for the baby to be born, even though fear was the motivator for their anxiousness. They all feared the worst, but hoped for the best. Even though Damon was filled with extreme joy, he too was afraid that black eyes would be staring back at him. The memory brought him to a former time when he had delivered Natasha and Junior. He was so heartbroken at the amber eyes staring back at him, and when he saw that the second child was a boy, and not a girl, he thought that he was going to die.

Thinking back to all the sadness he felt in that microscopic moment, seemed silly for him to have felt that way now, especially since his dream had come true. Damon's fear was instantly replaced with jubilation again, because just like when he had learned Natasha was his, he knew that same luck would befall him again with Maximus.

Damon looked around the room for Bonnie. He found himself yearning for her touch and to run his hand across her pregnant belly. It wouldn't be too long before he would never see or feel that part of Bonnie again. He rushed up to their bedroom, not seeing the caramel skinned beauty there he rushed to Maximus nursery.

He opened the door quickly and then slowed his pace when he saw Bonnie folding baby clothes and putting them away. She was on her knees, her hair in a ponytail placed over her shoulder wearing a maternity jumpsuit. She looked like a little girl and not a young woman ready to give birth. He looked around to the beautiful mahogany furniture, with blue and white painted walls fit for a little boy's nursery and smiled. He walked over to the baby bed, picking up the stuffed animal that Bonnie had bought for Maximus to become attached too and chuckled.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey yourself, handsome." Bonnie looked over to Damon and smiled.

"Get down here and help me put away Maximus things."

Damon did as he was directed. They folded the clothes in silence, stealing smiles and quick glances at each other.

"I was hoping Junior would be home before Maximus was born."

Bonnie's happy face was replaced with a somber one. Damon placed his hand on her face, rubbing her cheek lightly with his thumb; the caramel skinned girl placed her hand over his.

"He may not be here when Maximus is born, but he will be home soon, and this I promise."

"How do you know?"

"I just have a good feeling."

They melted into each other's gaze before Bonnie began folding clothes again.

"Oh wow." Bonnie said touching her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Damon looked at Bonnie curiously.

"I feel a dull pain in my back."

Damon grabbed Bonnie by the hand and led her to one of the rocking chairs in the room.

"Would you like some water?"

"Yes."

Damon flashed to the kitchen bringing back with him a bottle of water, taking the seat next to Bonnie.

"Look at us; we look more like two grandparents instead of young expecting parents." Damon wiggled his eyes at Bonnie.

They chuckled as they looked down to their linked hands, rocking slowly in the twin rocking chairs.

~ ( - ) ~

Bonnie's labor pains were quickly running together. Damon got down on the floor with her rubbing and massaging her back to help ease her pain and discomfort. The raven haired man's firm and tender ministrations were sweet salvation to Bonnie's aching back.

"Damon, I got your text." Lucy said, bolting through the door of the nursery.

"How are you feeling Bonnie?"

"I'm okay, can you give me some medicine, put me to sleep, knock me out or something?"

Lucy and Damon laughed.

"How far apart are her contractions?"

"Every ten minutes." Damon answered, still rubbing and cuddling Bonnie.

"I'll go get everything ready." Lucy left the room swiftly.

"We're having a baby." Bonnie smiled at Damon.

"Yes we are." Damon said, grabbing Bonnie's face, kissing her cheek softly.

"Do you hear that?"

Damon looked around the room curiously before getting up to look out the window. The raven haired man hearing a loud rumbling noise outside jumped up to see what it was.

"Oh my God," Damon said with a frightened look on his face.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing. Just concentrate on the baby." Damon said walking back over to Bonnie.

He didn't want to tell her about the army of dead Witches and Werewolves surrounding the boarding house. Included in that number were the Bennett Witches and Esther. The blue eyed Vampire suspected they were there to take the baby, if he was indeed a soulless child.

Stefan burst through the Nursery. "Damon did you see the…," Stefan was cut off.

"Yes Stefan I know, Lucy is getting the room reading for Bonnie." Damon shot Stefan a warning look.

Stefan's bewildered face was now replaced with a passive one.

Damon took Bonnie by the hand leading her to the provisional hospital room in the boarding house. He helped the expecting mother out of her clothes and into a hospital gown that Lucy was kind enough to bring home. He helped her onto the bed and continued to massage her back, whilst placing sweet kisses on the side of her face. His mouth was welcomed against her tempered skin. Elena wiped Bonnie's sweating brow, whilst Lucy continue to prepare for Bonnie's delivery. Damon was in for a rude awakening; his sweet little Bonnie was about to turn into the bitch from the Exorcist.

"AAHHHH."

"Just breathe Bonnie."

"I am breathing and it's not working." Bonnie spat, shooting Damon an evil look.

"Stop doing that."

"What?"

"Blinking your damn eyes and talking."

Damon held his hands up in surrender.

"I'm just trying to help you Bonnie." The raven haired man said calmly.

"It's going to be okay, Bonnie." Elena said, calmly.

"Oh shut the fuck up Elena."

"Bonnie." Elena gasped with a hurt look on her face.

"Why does this baby hate me?" Bonnie was borderline hysterical as her contractions ran closer together.

Damon massaged her back a little faster.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! AAHHH! RUB MY BACK! RUB MY BACK!"

"I AM!"

"DO IT QUICKER! I HATE YOU DAMON! You evil bastard." Bonnie cried, screamed, and pulled ferociously on the sheets of the bed.

"Bonnie, I need to see how far you've dilated. Lay on your back for me and spread your legs." Lucy placed her two fingers inside Bonnie.

"You're hurting me, BITCH." Lucy and Elena laughed.

"Damon I'm so sorry, I love you so much. AAAHHHH!

"It's okay Bonnie I love you t…"

"DON'T TOUCH ME! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Bonnie screamed, rising up in the bed looking like the devils bride.

"WHOA!" Damon jumped back in fear, tripping over his own feet, but stopping himself before he fell to the ground. He quickly gained his composure, straightening his collar, and then looked around to Elena and Lucy, who were both laughing at the incident.

"Oh, my God, how long does bitch mode last?" Damon said under his breath, bucking his eyes in confusion as he scratched the back of his head.

Caroline, Stefan, and Tyler were on the ground laughing at the scene playing out on the other side of the door.

"It's almost over." Lucy patted Damon's back and chuckled.

Thirty more minutes had passed before the elder Witch checked Bonnie's dilation again; the caramel skin girl was now ready to bring in what could be their doom or their salvation.

Everyone stood on the other side of the door of the room listening to the events unfolding in the bedroom. Natasha snuggled close to her uncle. She closed her eyes and sighed. Stefan looked down to his niece lovingly. "It's going to be okay, don't worry." He kissed Natasha on her forehead, squeezing her tightly before looking over to Melissa and smiling.

"Oh my God, this is finally happening." Caroline whispered.

Bonnie turned on her back slowly, spreading her legs wide and then resting her feet on the foot rest.

"Bonnie are you ready," Lucy asked.

"No, but I'll do it."

Lucy and Damon giggled lowly, before Bonnie let out a loud scream.

"Lucy, I need something, oh my God it's killing me. Damon why did you do this me?" Bonnie exclaimed panting and sweating.

The raven haired man chuckled at her response, Bonnie clutching his hand even tighter.

Lucy directed the girl to push. Damon threaded his hand behind Bonnie's back, holding her other hand tightly, helping her to push.

Bonnie took in quick and shallow breathes before being pushed upwards. She let out a loud grunt as the muscles in her back twisted with a vengeance. Bonnie collapsed into Damon's arms.

"Oh my God, please don't make me do that again." Bonnie said crying.

"I see his head. Give me another big push, Bonnie."

"I can't do this. Damon I can't, it hurts so bad." Bonnie cried out with sweat pouring down her face. Her neat ponytail was now in a complete mess on top of her head, with loose strands sticking to the side of her moistened face.

"Bonnie you can do this. I love you so much." Damon kissed the side of Bonnie's face.

Bonnie looked to Damon, his silvery blue eyes giving her the strength she needed to push again, and just like before, the raven haired man helped her. The little mocha baby shot forth from Bonnie almost slipping from Lucy hands. The baby took a large gulp of air and began to cry. The elder Witch handed the child over to Elena who ran him over to the pail of shallow water, wiping him off with a wet cloth. She removed most of the blood from the child but leaving his second skin in place to help protect him from his new environment.

"Oh my God, Bonnie, he's beautiful." Damon said with joy, laughing as tears of joy welled up in his eyes, looking down to Bonnie.

"I want to see him," Bonnie said in a weakened voice.

She laid back into Damon's arms, her heavy eyelids blinking slowly. She took in a large gulp of air, her vision becoming more blurry.

Elena wrapped the baby up tightly, swiftly bringing him over to Bonnie. Damon took his son into his arms, looking down to eyelids. The caramel skinned girl took her son into her arms, with her husband's assistance. She kissed his forehead before collapsing onto the bed.

Damon took the baby, thinking Bonnie had just collapsed from being tired, realizing that Bonnie's heartbeat was no more. He handed the baby back over to Elena.

"Bonnie? Bonnie?" Damon lightly shook the caramel skinned girl and began to panic.

"Lucy she's not breathing. She doesn't have a heartbeat. LUCY!" Damon yelled.

"Calm down Damon. This is supposed to happen; she's transitioning back into a Vampire." Lucy said, assuredly, placing her hand on Damon's shoulder.

"You couldn't have told us that two years ago." Damon spat.

"I'm sorry, now I need to clean Bonnie up. You can take Maximus out to meet everyone."

Elena gave the baby back to Damon, who walked him out to their family and friends. He looked down at the boy whose eyes were still closed. Damon was anxious to see what he and Bonnie had brought forth into the world. He walked through the door slowly. He was expecting to see happy faces, but everyone looked afraid and worried.

"It's just a baby you guys." Damon said, smiling as he kissed the boy on the forehead.

"What color are his eyes?" Caroline asked, hesitantly.

"I'm guessing they're a pretty color, since you and I are still walking, and talking."

The raven haired man couldn't keep his eyes off the boy. He admired the thin light hair on his head against his rich mocha skin. He took the little boy's small hand into his. Maximus began to move slowly in his arms, parting his mouth as little sounds escaped. The little baby was starting to cry in Damon's arms again.

"Hey, hey now, it's okay," Damon said, softly before kissing his son's forehead, taking his little hand into his, swaying gently to sooth the little baby.

The raven haired man watched intently as the boy's eyes began to open. Damon stopped his movements and became frozen. Blue eyes were now meeting black eyes. The raven haired Vampire was crushed.

Caroline, Stefan and the others seeing the look on Damon's face, sunk.

"Oh my God," Caroline whispered with a look of horror on her face.

"Daddy?" Natasha called out.

Damon closed his eyes, holding his face towards the heavens.

"God please."

A/N: I am so wrong for leaving y'all with a cliffhanger. XOXOXO. Until we meet again.


	22. Chapter 22: I'm Coming Home

A/N: I want to give you guys a big cyber hug and kiss for the comments. You rock my world. That's all. Much love!

I'm sorry that I left you all hanging. I know a lot of you won't be happy, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. I've always known what I wanted to do with the baby, no comments affected my decision in regards to Maximus/Gabriel. It was always my intention to take the story in this direction. Please comment. Your comments are always great motivators. Unless you hate me, then those comments just make me sad.

I love you guys so much.

The characters are owned by Alloy Entertainment, C W Network, and HBO…I guess. LOL!

**_Soulless Ch:22 I'm Coming Home_**

_The raven haired man watched intently as the boy's eyes began to open. Damon stopped his movements and became frozen. Blue eyes were now meeting black eyes. The raven haired Vampire was crushed._

_Caroline, Stefan and the others seeing the look on Damon's face, sunk._

_"Oh my God," Caroline whispered with a look of horror on her face._

_"Daddy?" Natasha called out._

_Damon closed his eyes, holding his face towards the heavens._

_"God please."_

_"Please don't take my little boy away from me." Damon whispered._

The raven haired man looked back down at Maximus, and the most amazing thing happened, Damon opened his silvery blue eyes and was now staring down at black eyes transitioning into the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen in his life. Gabriel's soul and green eyes had finally found their way back into the land of the living.

"Oh my God, oh my God," Damon chuckled. "His eyes are green."

Caroline squealed, flashing over to Damon and Maximus.

"Hi Maximus." Caroline held her hands out for the baby. Damon gently passed the child over to her.

"Oh, my God you have the most beautiful eyes." Caroline began to cry. She was so shaken up by the moment that she had to pass the child back over to his father.

"I can't right now, but he is beautiful Damon."

Caroline backed away slowly, bumping into Natasha. The raven haired teen moved around the blonde and cozied up to her father.

"Can I hold him dad?"

Damon placed the little boy into his sister's arms carefully, still supporting his head.

"He's so beautiful. Hi little brother, it's nice seeing you again Gabriel." Natasha looked up to her father smiling.

Everyone slowly made their way over to see the little human.

"He's beautiful." Melissa said, placing her hand over her heart, her mouth ajar.

Stefan looked down to his nephew wearing a big grin.

"How's Bonnie?" Stefan asked.

"She's transitioning back into a Vampire."

"Stefan, check outside and see if our dead and four legged friends are still here?"

The gray eyed man turned quickly, to head for the door, but was shocked to see Esther materialize before him.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to see the baby, to make sure everything went well. May I see your son?" Esther looked to Damon with her hands held out for the baby.

Damon handed his son over to the original Witch without fuss.

She took Maximus into her arms and smiled. She held the little boy up in the air looking into his eyes intently.

"He has a heart of gold, he's all human, not a supernatural bone in his body. You did well Natasha, you and your brother." Esther cradled the boy into her arms.

The longer she held him, the more uncomfortable Damon became. He ticked his jaw profusely, whilst pumping his fist, wearing a dangerous look.

"Here is your son." Esther passed the baby back over to his father. "I wouldn't want you to succumb to the anger that's boiling over in you; otherwise, you might not live to see your son grow up and live his normal life." Esther smiled evilly at the blue eyed Vampire.

"Come here Natasha?'

"Fuck you."

"NATASHA!" Damon shouted.

"Watch your mouth and see what the lady wants." Damon said through tight lips widening his eyes at the blue eyed teen.

Esther grabbed Natasha by her shoulders and then took her face into her hands.

"You are a remarkable and beautiful child, but your attitude and your mouth make you ugly." Esther paused. "I know you must miss your brother terribly?"

"Where is he?" Damon and Stefan blurted the question out in unison, snapping their heads to each other curiously.

"Don't worry, he is fine. I've been with him every step of the way. He is doing the world a great justice by abolishing it of your kind. I'd love nothing more than to keep him longer, but since Bonnie didn't lose the baby as I had hoped; it's time that I honor my promise to Junior."

"What the fuck are you talking about you stupid fucking evil deranged bitch?" Damon vamped up saying the words venomously.

Esther snapped her head to him, giving him a severe aneurysm. Damon dropped to the floor holding his son tightly in his arms.

"DAD!" Natasha rushed to her father's side. Stefan followed, kneeling down on the other side of his brother.

Melissa and the others watched the scene playing out in front of them in horror.

Esther ceased her powers, looking at Damon angrily, before she calmed.

"Well if you most know, I made it a little more impossible for you to find Junior, because I was hoping Bonnie would lose the child, but now that I know that the young Witches spell proved affective, I will no longer bring harm to your family. Now, Roman is bringing Junior back in to the country. They will be here in five days. Have Natasha do a locator spell on the boy and it will take you right to him. There will be no need to put your entire group at risk. Have Eric take you, your brother, and Natasha -only."

"How do we know we can trust you? Your little plan sounds like a trap to me." Stefan looked at the woman indifferently.

"Natasha and Junior are worth twenty of you; the others will only get in your way. You seem to forget, the baby will live a normal life because of me." She paused. "Thank you all for your hospitality." Esther smiled, and in a blink of eye she was gone.

"What a crazy bitch." Damon said getting to his feet.

"No shit." Caroline spat.

~ ( - ) ~

Lucy and Elena cleaned Bonnie's body and then placed her into her own bed. Stefan, Damon, Abby, and Natasha stayed by her side, waiting for her to wake. The others waited downstairs for Bonnie to come to. Klaus and Isabelle had finally made it over, and Lucy invited Eric over to see the baby as well. Elena was in charge of little Maximus, but was gaining enemies fast. The whisky eyed girl made the mistake of letting Klaus and Isabelle see the baby, and the two wouldn't let the little one out of their sights. The Hybrid was so in awe of the child and the fact that he was a normal baby, he couldn't seem to part with the little boy.

~ ( UPSTAIRS ) ~

Damon seeing Bonnie's fingers moving flashed downstairs for his son.

"Where's my son Elena?" The blue eyed Vampire rushed out the words, staring at Elena intently with piercing silvery blue eyes as he walked swiftly, toward the Vampire head up, back straight, his hands swinging slightly, by his side with a little swag to his walk.

"He's with Klaus and Isabelle in the study," Elena said, in a raspy voice.

"He's with Klaus? You're a bad babysitter Elena." Damon yelled out with his back towards Elena, flashing off to the study.

Damon walked in to the room, rolling his eyes and turning up his nose to Klaus and Isabelle playing house with his son.

"He's so adorable yes he is." Isabelle said in baby talk.

"He has no clue you're playing with him Izzy." Klaus let out a loud chortle.

The baby started to cry, causing Damon to frown up in the face.

"See, now you're making him cry with your big booming voice."

"He's crying because he doesn't understand what you are saying love. Now give him to me."

Klaus got up, placing the baby on his shoulder, bouncing with him. The hybrid was clueless to the boys glaring father.

"Shh, it's okay little one."

Damon's face read jealousy. The raven haired man didn't seem to like the fact that Klaus was able to calm the irritable infant.

"Give me my son."

"Oh my God Damon, we aren't going to hurt your little boy." Isabelle said, mockingly.

"Shut up Fairy."

Klaus handed the boy over to his father, gently placing him in Damon's arms, and then kissed his forehead.

"Ew…what the hell Klaus."

"Come on now ole' chap, a kiss from an Original brings good fortune." Klaus shouted out the words, to a quickly departing Damon as he and Isabelle snickered.

Bonnie's eyes were still closed. Damon had made it back in enough time to see her awake. She sat up in the bed quickly, scanning the room for her mate and her children. Stefan and Abby were just a blur. The caramel skinned girl laid her eyes on the little person squirming in Damon's arms and then smiled.

"Are you ready for him?"

Bonnie nodded, and then held out her arms for Damon to bring the little boy over to her.

"Is he okay?"

"See for yourself." Damon placed their son in Bonnie's arms.

She looked down into the boys green eyes, laughing as happy tears began to fall from her eyes.

"He has Gabriel's eyes. Oh, my God he is beautiful."

Bonnie then looked at her daughter, remembering the day when the blue eyed teen and her brother preformed the remarkable spell that brought those green eyes to life again.

"Come here Natasha." Bonnie directed. Natasha flashed to her mother's side, sitting down beside her throwing an arm over her shoulders, kissing her cheek lovingly.

"You and Junior make me so proud. He's going to be a normal little boy, and it's all because of you and your brother. I love you so much sweetie."

Damon sat down on the bed whilst Natasha and her mom talked; he and his family of four held each other closely, kissing, and hugging. Bonnie quickly glanced over to Stefan, whose head was hung low. He held his head up, gray eyes meeting hazel eyes. His eyes were sad, but he managed to give Bonnie a loving smile. Before Bonnie could get a word out, Damon planted a wet kiss on her pouty lips, and in the blink of an eye, she was back in Fiji, looking at herself and Damon.

She was seeing an event unfold in front of her, and before too long, she was hearing. Bonnie walked to the living memory of herself and Damon, quickly. The caramel skinned girl felt like she was watching a three D movie as her and the raven haired man moved around her, as if she weren't there.

Bonnie watched as she feed on an innocent without control.

"_**Drink your fill Bonnie."**_

"_**That's enough, Bonnie." **_

"_**Stop…NOW."**_

_**She watched Damon push her off the young woman to save her life.**_

"_**Oh my God Damon, I couldn't stop myself." **_

"_**It's okay. Look at me."**_

"_**NO, DON'T LOOK AT ME!"**_

"_**BONNIE!"**_

Bonnie was now at the little Bure on the island, looking at herself and Damon in the living room.

"_**No Damon, I said I don't want human blood, not even from a damn bag,"**_

"_**Now you're just being ridiculous little bird. Now I had fun tonight, even though we had our little, "Incident." We're a team. I won't let you fall and you won't let me fall. Now look at me."**_

"_**What are you going to do?"**_

"_**I don't want this little incident to discourage you from getting what your body needs."**_

_**Bonnie watched as Damon compelled her, distorting her memory of what actually happened that night.**_

"_**Tonight was a good experience for you. You took what you needed and nothing more. We had fun hunting together. Did you have fun tonight?"**_

"_**Yes, I had a great time. I can't wait to hunt with you again."**_

She was now back at the boarding house in her room, staring into silvery blue eyes. Bonnie looked at the man with a dazed look on her face.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked, looking at Bonnie curiously.

"I just remembered you compelling me to forget almost killing that girl back in Fiji. Oh, my God Damon." Bonnie placed her hand over her heart, wearing a shocked look on her face. She looked back to Damon who was looking at her with a guilty look on his face.

Stefan started to squirm in his chair, sitting back and then pushing himself forward, tapping his feet against the hardwood floor, rapidly.

Bonnie took Damon into her arms and then rubbed the side of his face, smiling at him.

"Thank you for having my back, for loving me, and making sure I have everything I need. I love you so much, Damon. You are my everything."

"…and you are mine. I love you too, Bonnie. I will do anything for you." Damon held Bonnie's hands in his, before sweeping her hair behind her ear and kissing the tip of her nose.

She turned away from Damon, fixing her hazel eyes on Stefan.

"Come here Stefan."

Stefan walked over to Bonnie slowly, rubbing his chin nervously; Damon and Natasha backed away, allowing Stefan and Bonnie to have a moment.

"Thank you for being my friend and my brother." Bonnie kissed the gray eyed man on the side of his mouth. She blinked her eyes and was now in Stefan's bedroom lying on his bed, and just like before she was seeing a lucid memory of herself and Stefan. She became worried, because she knew a memory was going to be revealed, and if the gray eyed man had compelled her to forget that moment, something bad happened, or she did something terribly wrong.

The voices began to resonate with her.

Bonnie watched in horror as Stefan tenderly kissed her pregnant belly. Her eyes began to water, because she remembered exactly how that moment felt. His kisses were so sweet to her. She watched as she ran her tiny fingers through his hair, with her eyes closed; he kissed her belly all over sweetly. She hated herself after, for getting lost in Stefan's ministrations.

"_**Why did you do that, Stefan?"**_

"_**O…o…oh, I'm sorry Bonnie. I don't know what I was thinking."**_

"_**Stefan, I can't believe I let you do that to me. What kind of woman am I? I'm not going to be able to face Damon knowing I allowed you to do that to me. Are you in love with Melissa, Stefan?"**_

"_**Yes, Bonnie, I've never been so sure about something in my life. I guess I got caught up the moment. I'm so sorry Bonnie."**_

"_**I have to tell Damon."**_

"_**You did nothing wrong, Bonnie. If you tell him, he will only think I'm trying to come between you two. Please don't tell him this?"**_

"_**You love Damon, and I love Melissa. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I will never betray you this way again. You are my friend, and I love you so much, I would die if I lost your trust and your friendship."**_

"_**I don't know, Stefan."**_

Bonnie watched Stefan cry as he pleaded with her, and to her astonishment, she watched the gray eyed Vampire compel her.

"_**You won't remember this conversation, and you won't remember what I did to you."**_

She was now back in her bedroom, staring into gray eyes. Bonnie's face read a look of horror as she slowly bagged away from Stefan, and his face, reading a look of worry and hurt, tears welling up in his eyes.

"What the hell is going on?" Damon said in a demanding tone, watching the exchange between his brother and wife. Bonnie could see the ticking in his jaw, the anger welling up in the blue eyed vampire.

"It's nothing Damon, calm down." Bonnie flashed the elder Salvatore a big grin.

"You look like you remembered something, and I want to know what the fuck it is." Damon said, coldly squinting his eyes, looking at his younger brother suspiciously, stretching his fingers and then folding them up into fist, slowly and dangerously.

"Dad, it's okay, he's your brother. He would never hurt you." Natasha touched her dad's arm, tenderly giving him a pleading look.

Damon looked down to his daughter with a vacant look in his eyes.

"Stefan had a little moment. He was overwhelmed with distress about Junior, and he didn't want you to know, that's all it was, Damon." Bonnie said, assuredly.

The elder Salvatore's mood changed, dramatically.

"Stefan did you try to kill yourself?" Damon said passively in a husky voice, looking at his brother with a concerned look.

"U…u…uh…,"

"Yes Damon, but he is fine now, don't worry." Bonnie cut Stefan off. She began to rub his shoulder tenderly, to help ease his fear and worry. She touched Stefan's face lovingly; he placed his hand over hers. Tears began to well up in both of their eyes. Her life was perfect; she didn't want to ruin it by telling Damon about the incident.

"There's nothing on this earth that will ever take away our friendship. I trust you, and I love you Stefan, always remember that."

A tear slipped from Stefan's left eye and then he wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her tightly.

Though what Stefan did was wrong, she knew his intentions weren't to hurt her relationship with Damon. She learned in that moment, that sometimes it was okay to keep a secret, if it meant protecting the ones' you loved.

"I love you to Bonnie." He paused, composing himself. "I have some good news for you. Esther told us how to find Junior. He will be back in the country in five days. Damon and I are bringing him home…to you."

"That's right." Damon smirked.

"Thank God." Bonnie said, placing her hand over her heart in relief.

"Sweetie, how are you feeling?" Abby Bennett Wilson had finally found her voice. She walked over to her daughter all smiles.

"I'm fine mom. I never thought giving birth would hurt so badly." Bonnie shuttered at the thought as everyone around her laughed.

"Yes, a Bonnie that gives birth is one I never want to see again." Damon rolled his eyes and Stefan burst out into a fit of laughter remembering Bonnie and Damon's exchange in the provisional hospital room.

"Stefan, why are you laughing? Was I that bad Damon?"

"Let's just say I'm done wanting babies." Damon wiggled his eyes at Bonnie.

"Well should we let everyone know Bonnie is awake?" Stefan said, sobering.

"Yes. I want to see them."

Stefan departed the room quickly.

Bonnie smiled down to the little mocha baby as he moved slowly in her arms, suckling on her fingertip, and without warning, little Maximus began to cry.

"Uh, have either one of you tried feeding this baby? Give me my grandson." Abby took the little boy into her arms, heading for the entrance of the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" asked Damon.

"…to feed your son."

"I'll come with. What do you feed him?" Damon said, looking at Abby curiously.

"Are you kidding me? Natasha and Junior were newborn babies not five minutes ago." Abby rolled her eyes at a very confused Damon. The raven haired man looked back to his daughter and wife, smirking as he winked.

Bonnie and Natasha laughed.

"So mom, now that our lives are trying to return to normal. What do we do now? Can I go to school? I want to meet people my own age."

"I think that is a very good idea. You and your brother need to be in school, getting to know people your own age. After all that's happen, you two need to live a very boring and normal life." Bonnie chuckled.

"I want to meet boys." Natasha giggled.

Bonnie tensed up her body, giving her daughter a warning look.

"Who have you been talking to about boys?" Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"…momma Caroline." Natasha answered.

"Here I am thinking you wanted to go to school to learn, and you're thinking about boys. I think home schooling might be better for you, and remind me to kill Caroline."

"HEY!" I heard my name." Caroline shouted walking through the door.

"What the hell were you and my daughter talking about while I was away?"

"Oh nothing, just one hot Jeremy Gilbert." Caroline giggled, plopping down onto the bed.

"Caroline." Natasha snapped.

Bonnie's mouth flew open.

Should we tell Damon?" Caroline said, mischievously.

"Hmmm," Bonnie tapped her chin. "We'll save that one for a rainy day." The women chuckled.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm a Vampire." Bonnie chuckled.

"No Bonnie, how do you feel about being a mom again? Are you reading for the restless nights and the cock blocking?"

"There's a kid in the room Caroline." Bonnie rolled her eyes at the blonde, placing her hands over Natasha's ears.

"Well, I didn't get to experience Natasha and Junior's childhood fully, so I'm ready, I want this." Bonnie held her daughter close, running her fingers through her hair. "This is an experience that I want to remember for eternity."

Everyone else had finally made it up to the room to see Bonnie. Damon and Abby were back with Maximus in tow and a warm baby bottle. Bonnie was happy that her friends were there, but she was ready to be alone with her newborn, her daughter, and her husband. The raven haired man looked over to Bonnie smiling, she smiled back, and just like that, he knew what she needed.

"Alright everyone, it's been real, but we need some family time."

"Awww…I want to stay with the baby." Elena pouted.

"I know you do diva and so does everybody else."

"Please?"

"You're sleeping down the damn hall…Bye." Damon spat to Elena.

The raven haired girl rolled her eyes, leaving the room in a huff.

Damon ushered everyone out of the room after they said their long, loving, and affectionate goodbyes. The Salvatore's were finally alone.

Damon looked at his little family, trying to contain the kid that was dying to come out. He smirked, placing his hands on his hips and then walked slowly over to the bed.

"I don't think this guy has been properly burped." Damon sat down on the bed, taking his son from Bonnie's warm embrace. He placed the little boy over his shoulder and gently patted his back. Bonnie looked at her son in awe. She adored his slobbery wet lips, cooing sounds, and his tiny little fist. The baby burped and Damon gave out a loud chortle.

"Good one Max. I think someone made a boom boom too, time to give you to your sister for a change."

"Damon," Bonnie said in warning.

"She's fourteen years old Bonnie, she needs to change dippers, wash dishes, clothes, and everything else. In fact, it's time she earned her allowance."

"I do help dad."

"Sweetheart you don't even put your own dirty dishes in the sink."

"Mom?"

"I agree with your dad. Starting tomorrow you're on kitchen duty."

"This is no fair." Natasha pouted. "I'm going to my room."

"Goodnight." Damon said, to the quickly departing teen, smiling.

Damon changed the little boy's diaper and then gave him back to Bonnie to rock him to sleep. Bonnie cradled the little boy into her arms, rocking him gently. Maximus looked like Damon, but his eyes belonged to Gabriel. He had his mother's brown hair, which looked beautiful against his mocha skin, and made his green eyes even greener.

"He is so beautiful Damon. I can't believe we are here. This little sweet little boy was almost the end of us."

"That's not true. I would have found my way back to you, no matter what."

Damon looked at Bonnie intently. His silvery blue eyes never breaking their gaze with the hazel eyed beauty.

"This moment should be the happiest moment in my life, but with Junior gone, I feel guilty for even feeling the least bit of happiness."

"But that's all about to end, he's coming home."

"How did you all know he would be back?"

"Esther. She came to see Maximus, to make sure he was okay and she told us then. She just wants me, Stefan, and Natasha to rescue him. She's also the reason we had a hard time finding Junior. She's been with him this entire time." Damon rolled his eyes.

"I hate her, but at least Junior wasn't alone. I'm sure she was good to him. She must be so proud that he's doing what she couldn't. Is she going to leave us alone, now that Maximus is okay? Do you think you can trust her?"

"Yes, she said she would no longer bother us now that our son is okay, and for the most part, I trust her. She seems to be fond of Junior and Natasha, in an odd and sort of creepy way." Damon rolled his eyes at the thought of Esther liking his children.

The raven haired man laid down on the bed, propping his head up with his hand, his elbow resting on the bed. The caramel skinned girl looked down at Damon, lustfully.

"Why don't you put Maximus in the bed," Bonnie said, seducingly, running her fingers through her husband's hair. Damon jumped up on his hands and knees, looking at his wife with a seducing look, and then kissed her soft pouty lips, pulling away slowly.

"You got it little bird." The blue eyed Vampire flashed out of the bed, picking up Maximus carefully, cradling him to his chest as the baby's head rested on his shoulder. He walked to the door slowly. As soon as Damon turned the knob to the bedroom door, Maximus began to cry. The baby began to cry so violently, it was as if he were laughing. Damon dropped his head, turning around slowly, walking back over to the bed.

"Yeah, I don't think he's sleepy." Damon looked at Bonnie disappointedly, gently shaking Maximus in his arms.

Bonnie slapped her hand to her forehead and then grabbed Maximus.

"Go get a bottle," Bonnie giggled softly, grabbing Damon's hand and kissing the back of it.

The raven haired man flashed to the bedroom door and then turned around to Bonnie. He smiled big and bright at the caramel skinned girl and his crying baby.

~ ( - ) ~

Unbeknownst to Bonnie and Damon, everyone but Elena decided to congregate in the back yard by the pond, including Stefan, Melissa, Lucy, and Eric. Everyone coupled up, sitting by the battery powered lanterns. It was a clear and cool night; they drank wine and spirits, enjoying each others company.

"Guys, I don't know about you, but I almost shit my pants at the disappointed look on Damon's face when he looked at Maximus." Caroline said, laughing.

"Almost, I did shit mine." Stefan said laughing and the others followed.

"Is that what I smell?" Rebekah chimed, everyone laughed again.

"Well me for one, I'm glad that this family has some good news. You've all been through so much." Eric said, looking at Stefan intently and then to Lucy.

"Thank you Eric, it means a lot coming from you. I also want to thank you, for helping us find Junior."

"No problem." Eric held up his glass to the younger Salvatore in gratitude.

"Well it won't be long now. Junior's coming home and our family will be complete." Melissa said smiling at Stefan.

"Well I guess now is as good a time as any to share with you guys the good news. Caroline and I are getting married as soon as Junior is home."

"Congratulations." Isabelle chimed.

Everyone else chimed in as well congratulating the happy couple.

"Caroline, can I be your maid of honor?" Rebekah said, impassively.

"Um, let me see…no Rebekah." Caroline said, happily and everyone burst out into a fit of laughter.

"You can't blame a girl for trying." Rebekah shrugged and began to chuckle.

"Well, Isabelle and I are engaged, unless she wants to change her mind, now that Maximus is in the clear." Klaus looked at Isabelle lovingly.

"No no there'll be none of that." Isabelle answered.

"Isabelle, please don't tell me my cheap brother forgot to get you a ring?"

"Actually…."

Isabelle reached down into her purse, pulling out a ring so big, Caroline pushed her left hand under her bottom, hiding her engagement ring, dropping her bottom lip to the floor.

"OH, MY GOD, IT'S HUGE!" Melissa shouted rushing to Isabelle's side. "How many karats' is this ring?"

"Ten." Isabelle answered.

Rebekah's mouth was ajar, snapping her head to Matt in a flash. Lucy spit out her drink and started to choke.

"You alright there?" Eric giggled, rubbing Lucy's back. "Well I am going to buy you a twelve karat diamond ring someday." Eric said, sweetly.

"You are so full of shit." Lucy said, mockingly giving Eric a sweet kiss on the lips.

Stefan looked around at his friends happily. Melissa was right, even though he missed his son incredibly; enjoying the little moments here and now, eased his hurt and pain. It made him stronger for Junior. The gray eyed man then looked to Isabelle and smiled. He hated her engagement ring it was gaudy and ugly. He giggled at the fact that they use to date. He knew there was a reason he couldn't fall in love with her, she just wasn't his type, and looking at that ring made him all too aware of how different they were.

"Maybe one day Stefan will buy you a ring like this." Isabelle said to Melissa.

"Oh no, I mean it's beautiful and all, but I don't need something huge as a symbol of Stefan's love."

Stefan began to beam inside because of Melissa's response.

"Speak for yourself. Matt, have you put my ring in layaway?"

"Oh yeah, I should have it out after I die."

Everyone laughed.

"I would like to propose a toast, to new beginnings in life, love, and friendships." Klaus said, holding up his glass.

"I second that." Isabelle followed.

"Since I'm holding up my glass, does this mean I have to like you now?" Stefan asked, mockingly.

"Yes Stefan, it means you have to like me." Klaus and Stefan smiled at each other.

~ ( - ) ~

Junior laid in the plush bed in his beautiful hotel room. He was nine thousand miles away from home but he wasn't as depressed as he was in the beginning. He had killed over two hundred Vampires. Even after all the lives he had taken, he never stopped grieving them. Since being away from his mother and father, Junior had found strength in something else, in something that his parents never talked to him about.

Whilst staying in one of the many, luxury hotel rooms on his killing spree, Junior picked up a bible. He read it from front to back. Though Esther had told him everything he wanted to hear, and things he didn't want to hear, trying to lift his spirits, it was God and his word that helped him hold on to his compassion for all the living and the living dead. It was the words he found in the leather bound book that helped him to forgive himself. The thought of one day returning home to his family was no longer wishful thinking; it felt like a reality in his mind and heart, because he had faith that was unwavering.

A smile formed on his face as he lay in his bed with his arm pushed underneath his head. A warm feeling came over him. Junior felt like his brother was now in the world. Every now and again he would feel spells of happiness coming from his mother and step father Damon, but not his dad. His dad would always be in some dark abyss, which brought the teen great sadness. Junior had made a conscious decision to turn his thoughts off to his father, all together. It was his sisters smiling face that helped him to sleep at night, and it was his mother and Damon's positive energy that helped him to soldier on. This particular night for Junior, was even more magical. The happiness coming from his step father, moved him.

Junior closed his eyes. He had decided to take a quick nap. "Hello Ms. Esther." Junior said with his eyes closed.

"Hello Junior. I see you are tuning into your emotions and sensing your surroundings like I taught you," she paused. "I have some good news for you. Your brother was born; yours and your sister's spell was a success."

"What, you had doubts. I have skills Ms. Esther." Junior said, teasingly.

Esther laughed at the boy and then sat on the bed beside him.

"Junior, I lied to you, well I didn't lie, but I made it harder for your parents to find you. I did it for my own selfish reasons I'm afraid, and I want to apologize to you for that. I need you to understand why I did what I did. There are some good Vampires, like your mother and Stefan."

"What about my step dad?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Junior and Esther laughed again.

"…but for all the good Vampires, there are lots of evil ones, and believe it or not, you helped me to rid the world of most of them. I told your parents you would be home in five days."

"…but we are leaving for America tomorrow." Junior said quirking a brow at Esther.

"I know Junior, but there is just this last group, and they are worse than all of the other groups."

"Who are they?"

"Roman, and his friends."

"But Roman will kill me if I go against him." Junior flashed to a sitting position.

"No he won't. Your sister will be there, and together you two will defeat them, even this device."

"I don't know." Junior said with uncertainty.

"Junior now is not the time for you to lose your confidence."

"Okay," he paused. "I will do it."

"Thank you Junior. I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Esther looked at Junior, sweetly.

Junior could sense genuine concern and love in Esther's heart for him, and it warmed him.

"Can I ask you a question Ms. Esther before you leave?"

"Sure."

"First, how did you know that I could still use my magic without the device sensing it? Secondly, my sister and I were growing every two months, and now we're not, why?"

"Your magic is strong enough to where it doesn't take a lot of thought process or brain activity for you to tap into it. You can simply use your emotions to access it. Now as for yours and your sister growth, Damon is the reason, your step dad created two spells. The child with your mother and the aging spell he created unknowingly. He was worried about the child's soul and he wished for a way to save him, and it caused your rapid growth. It would have taking a few years for you two to be teens, but he sped up the process. It's a good thing he did, or your brother wouldn't be here today. Why do you ask this now?"

"I like Ms. Elena." Esther and Junior chuckled.

"Well what if I told you, that a much better woman awaits you in your future; just take it one day at a time."

"Esther," Junior paused. "My dad is not the only reason my brother is here, it's because of you too. You gave Klaus the idea."

"Yes I did," the two laughed again. "Now, you have a long day ahead of you. I must go, until we meet again," and just like that, Esther was gone.

Junior sat on the side of the bed in thought, smiling. He was now curious about his future love. He plopped back down onto the bed still smiling.

"I'm coming home mom." Junior whispered, closing his eyes.

Bonnie awoke from her deep slumber, "I will see you soon baby." she smiled.

A/N: Skye! My goal is to make my Damon and Bonnie happy as in…Happliy ever after...Aha! I know I have a little more Stefonnie in my fan fiction than most Bamonators, but that's because I am a secret Stefonnie shipper. Bamon is my heart, moon of my life, my OTFP, but if DE is end game then Stefonnie for the win….for me anyway…LOL!


	23. soulless CH 23: Weekend Get Away

A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update. My computer let me down. It stopped functioning. It wouldn't even perform a system recovery, so I beat it against the ground, cracking the screen and thus, it never worked again...LOL!

Anywho, to the commenter who commented on Junior's crush on Elena, have no fear, that's just a little inside joke. I have no plans of putting Junior with Elena. That would be, well, just creepy…LOL! I just thought it would be hilarious that both Damon and Stefan's kids would have crushes on the Gilbert's or Jeremy liking Bonnie's daughter.

Okay, so this is a dialogue chapter, but I really like it. After seeing TV Bonnie and Damon hug, I developed writers block for this story and start seeing another story idea. I can't wait to get started on that one, so that is another reason it took me so long to get this chapter out to you guys, as well.

Please keep in mind that this is an AU fan fiction. I hope you all will enjoy it.

Also, I am thinking about starting a story that is my own; the characters will have Kat Graham's and Ian Somerhalder's likeness, but they will have different names and the story will be my original idea. I hope you all will read it. It will be a romantic drama set in the 60's love story…LOL!

This Chapter is un-beta. I apologize in advance for misspellings, word usage, and punctuation errors. If you see something too bad, please don't hesitate to let me know.

Characters created by HBO, CW Network, L J Smith, Julie Plec, and Alloy Entertainment.

Soulless Chapter 23

Damon Salvatore woke up a brand new man. He stood outside the front door of the boarding house, cup of coffee in hand. This morning was exceptionally brighter than any other morning since all their problems had begun. He was actually noticing the birds and marveling at the beautiful fluffy white clouds and clear blue sky.

He thought about how Junior would be home soon, and what kind of trouble he and the teen could get into, he smirked at his devilish ideas. His mind then drifted off to Stefan, who would finally be complete and happy once Junior returned home, and that made him happy.

Damon, was suddenly feeling a little guilty for having two sons and one daughter to Stefan's one child, but then he thought about all the times he was passed over by everyone for Stefan. The blue eyed vampire's guilt, instantly halted when he thought about the decades he spent in the shadow of his younger sibling. He wanted to run in to the house and boaster to the younger brother, but realized he should maybe wait until Junior was home.

As Damon stood on the front porch his doe eyes gazing out at nature, he came to the realization that Bonnie would be his mate forever, he had three beautiful children, and a new found relationship with his brother that was now stronger than ever. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself. He had spent decades trying to ruin his younger sibling's life because of Katherine, and had ruined his brother's relationship with Elena in the process. With all the bad he had done, he wondered how he came to be so fortunate. Damon took in a big gulp of invisible air and decided not to think of should haves or could haves. He made some bad decisions that hurt a lot of people, but now was the time to move on with his new life, that he was slipping into quite comfortably.

It was so out of character for him to want to be surrounded by a house full of people, but he was starting to feel more in touch with his humanity. For the first time in decades, he wanted to celebrate. Damon actually wanted to be around Bonnie's friends and celebrate, but partying didn't feel right with Junior still being away from home, so he opted for something a little less extravagant. Spending time with his immediate family at the lake house would be a much needed get away for them.

He rushed back in to the house to help Bonnie finish packing their things, for their three day trip at the lake house. He walked to Maximus room. There he saw Bonnie dressing their little boy. It would take an army to steal the smile that was painted across Damon's face as he watched Bonnie, carefully, slide the little shirt over the infants head. The blue eyed vampire's eyes wondered from Bonnie's busy hands to the tip of her forehead, down her slender body. His eyes lingered at her ample breasts, nicely round bottom, and her nicely toned thighs and legs. Bonnie's skinny jeans fit her like a glove, contouring to every single curve. He smiled devilishly at his wife before walking over to her, slowly, pushing his hands into his pockets.

"Hey you?" Damon said, as he smiled affectionately at his wife; he could physically see Bonnie tingle, at the sight of him.

She looked at Damon with a twinkle in her eye. They looked at each other wantonly, for what seemed like forever, before Damon broke his urge to touch her. He ran his fingers down the side of her face, his eyes searching hers. He wanted to take her then and there, but he could hear Stefan and Melissa's footsteps heading straight for them as they called out for the two.

They were ready to go, but he was ready to give his bed a good working over with Bonnie underneath him before they headed off. Damon was way over the being so in love with Bonnie that it was scary phase. He now loved her so much that it fatally wounded him whenever they were apart. It hurt him physically, emotionally, and mentally. Making love to Bonnie was a ritual for him. Every time he entered her, his soul was one with hers. He was home. He was loved, and he loved the way it felt when her center enveloped itself around him.

Bonnie's soft smile began to fade. Damon's desire was loud and clear. If he had a heart beat, it would probably shatter her ear drums. His look became dangerous, and hers more loving. He could since her desire too. He knew that Bonnie wanted nothing more than to please him, and that made him want her even more, if that were even possible.

Stefan stepped inside the doorway, grinning. The younger brother seemed all too happy. "What's up you two? We're ready to head out, let's go." Stefan slapped his hands together, waving his hand in the air trying to usher, an intently, looking Bonnie and Damon along. The grey eyed man scratched the back of his head in confusion as he looked between the serious looking married couple.

"Hey, you two okay?"

"Oh yeah, we're great." Damon turned his serious look into a loving smile and then gave the caramel skinned girl a quick kiss on her pouty lips. Bonnie smiled, and then bit her bottom lip, before picking up her little infant.

Damon and Stefan packed the Mercedes SUV, tightly. The gang piled in to the vehicle, and then they headed out. The trip was enjoyable. Surprisingly, Maximus didn't make a sound; the little boy slept most of the way. Once they pulled onto the gravel road heading to the lake house, the little infant started to stir. He began to cry, which sounded more like a cackling infant.

"Uh oh, someone's awake." Stefan said, undoing his little nephew's belt, and then picking the little boy up, cradling him to his chest, and then gently patted his back.

The car came to a complete stop in front of the lake house. Everyone departed the vehicle hurriedly, so that Maximus, could get his mother's undivided attention. Stefan handed the boy over to his mother and then he, Damon, and Natasha unloaded the car. Bonnie hurried inside the cabin to prepare the baby's bottle, and Melissa tagged along to help.

Everyone was now inside the lake house, getting settled in for their short weekend. Melissa and Stefan had decided to take a little hike, allowing Damon some family time with Bonnie and their children.

~ ( - ) ~

Stefan and Melissa walked hand in hand through the wooded area of the lake house, both looking blankly ahead. Melissa ran her thumb in a circular motion around the back of her boyfriend's hand before looking up at him and smiling. Stefan was unaware of his girlfriend gawking at him as he held his gaze straight ahead. It was the first time in a long time that the younger Salvatore looked at peace, since Junior had been away. Stefan had been wearing a scowl for so long, that the tan girl had almost forgotten what he looked like when he smiled. She wanted nothing more than to have that fire and passion that they had earlier in their relationship.

A light bulb went off inside the little witches head; the wheels were turning fast as she thought about what she could do to bring back that magic

they once had in their relationship. Even though he was a lot better after their talk, the fire that once burned between them was barely a spark.

"Stefan?"

"Yes mi lady?" Stefan looked at Melissa flashing her a sweet smile, cocking his head to the side.

"Let's play a game."

"What kind of game?" Stefan looked at Melissa with his head still cocked to one side, quirking a brow in thought.

'"Hide and go get." Melissa giggled, poking Stefan in his abdomen. She stood on her tippy toes, placing a quick kiss on the grey eyed vampire's lips.

"Hide and go get huh? I believe the proper name for the game you are referring to is, hide and go seek." Stefan said, jokingly, wrapping his arms around Melissa's tiny waist.

"Well I want to play hide and go get, so you count, and I'll hide, and when you find me, you win a sexy surprise."

"Ah yeah, and what is that?"

"Me." Melissa kissed Stefan again.

"Alright." Stefan turned around placing his hand over his eyes. He leaned against the tree and then started counting.

"One Mississippi. Two Mississippi."

Whilst the grey eyed man counted, Melissa quickly made her way through the thicket to find a nice place to hide. She finally found her a nice spot to huddle behind. She remained as quiet as possible. Melissa smiled and giggled at their game. Though she wanted to be found, she couldn't help but love the thrill of having to hide, and possibly being found.

As the brown haired girl waited for Stefan to find her, she thought back to the time Stefan kissed her more passionately, then she had ever been kissed in her life…then she had been kissed in their relationship -period. It was before he was to be wedded to Elena. She longed for him to kiss her that way again. As her thoughts sank deeper into her beautiful moments with Stefan, she heard thundering off in the distance, along with the sound of rustling leaves. She knew the sound of the leaves being crunched, meant that Stefan was near, so she got up from her nice hiding spot, quickly, but quietly as possible.

Even though she wanted Stefan more than she needed life itself, she enjoyed the thrill of the hunt a little more. She quickened her pace once she believed she made it further enough away from Stefan. Melissa couldn't risk the chance of her vampire boyfriend hearing her.

She came to a hilly part of the terrain, that she strolled along. The little spot had formed a cave over time from corrosion, and seemed like a good spot for Melissa to hide.

She started climbing the little hill, quickly. Her foot got stuck in the veins along the way. As she fought fiercely to free herself, she lost her grip and began falling to the ground, hitting the forest floor hard. On her unfortunate fall down, a branch cut into her cheek, causing her to bleed profusely. Stefan snatched his head in the direction of the scent of Melissa's blood. Black veins began to swim underneath his eyes, his fangs pushing out. The smell of her blood awakened something in the grey eyed vampire. He immediately made his way to his girlfriend.

"MELISSA! Oh, my God, are you okay?" Stefan fell to a kneeling position beside her.

"Yes, I'm fine." Melissa said, and then began to giggle.

She looked at Stefan with a smile on her face, but Stefan looked at Melissa as if she were his prey. His eyes remained on the blood dripping from her cheek.

"You've never had my blood? Melissa looked at Stefan, curiously. "It's okay Stefan, I don't mind."

"No. I don't want you to be my meal, I want you to be my girlfriend. Besides, I don't trust myself enough."

"It's okay. I trust you." Melissa pushed her hair away from her neck. Stefan looked at her in thought, still kneeling in front of the tan girl.

He took a long hard swallow, the black veins swimming across his face as he prepared himself to feed. He pushed out his incisors, and then bit into Melissa's neck, tenderly. He closed his eyes as he swallowed the sweet ambrosia that flowed from the little witch. The brown haired girl moaned as her blood gradually left her body. Stefan, slowly pulled away, licking the droplets of blood off of her neck. He took only what he needed. He bit into his wrist, holding it to Melissa's mouth. She took the red liquid, frowning up at the bitter taste of it. Her wound quickly healed. She looked up at Stefan in awe, whilst he looked at her, dangerously.

"Stef…."

The grey eyed vampire's lips crashed into Melissa's, furiously. He gripped her cheeks forcefully, but not enough to hurt her, just enough to cause her lips to form an O. He looked at her for a moment, and then began kissing her harder, puckering his lips before kissing her partially parted mouth. He pushed his tongue into her warm moist mouth, running his tongue across hers, quickly, like a bow strumming a violin. He then feverishly ran quick kisses down the side of her neck. Melissa gripped and massaged the back of his neck with her thin fingers.

"I want you so much." Stefan whispered, snatching his head up to Melissa, gazing into her eyes.

"I want you too." She whispered back.

Stefan, speedily snatched off Melissa's clothes, and then removed his even faster. He kissed her long, hard, and deeply, again. He kissed her as if his life depended on that one kiss. Melissa laid back onto the ground, throwing an arm over her head, resting it on the ground, and then spread her legs apart. Stefan, gently, pushed himself into her. He then began pounding into her, vigorously, showing the little witch no mercy. She screamed, bit, and scratched at the grey eyed vampire's back and shoulders, moaning hysterically, the air stealing her mouths moisture.

Stefan slowed his pace, pushing his body up as if he were doing pushups, moving inside of Melissa at a steady tempo. Rain began to fall, raindrops pounded Stefan's back, rolling down the center of his back and off the side of his arms, but he continued to make love to his girlfriend, despite the torrential down pour. He laid back down onto Melissa, cradling her to his chest as he moved his hips in a circular motion on top of her, slowly, his member gliding in and out of her hot and wet center, easily.

"I love you Melissa." Stefan held his head up gazing into her eyes. Melissa looked up at him and began touching his face. She was so in awe of him in that moment, she forgot to say the words back.

He pushed his head back between her neck, still moving slowly inside of her, then picking up his pace.

"Ugh…ugh…" Stefan grunted, filling Melissa with his sweet nectar.

"Stefan? Are you…."

"Yes."

Melissa's look of sweet bliss turned into to one of horror. Her head sunk back down to the forest floor, raindrops hitting her face, unmercifully.

She took in shallow breathes as Stefan pulled out of her, slowly, and then began reaching for their clothes.

"How could you Stefan?" Melissa held her hand over her heart, looking heartbroken because of Stefan's betrayal. She trusted him to be responsible with her, but he betrayed her trust.

"Melissa." He paused. "I wasn't thinking. I'm so sorry." He said the words with a guilty look on his face. His eyes never meeting hers.

She continues to lay on the floor of the forest, rain pouring down the side of her face hiding her tears. Stefan began to put on his clothes; Melissa finally finding her strength to put on hers, but never murmured a word to the grey eyed vampire.

They walked back to the lake house in the rain, Melissa walking about fifty feet ahead of Stefan.

She walked into the boarding house, slamming the door behind her, clothes dripping wet.

"Hey Melissa." Bonnie said, smiling. "Are you okay?"

The tan girl ignored Bonnie, and swiftly walked to her room.

Stefan came in next. He was gentler with the door.

"What's going on Stefan?" Bonnie grabbed him by his arm.

"None of your business Bonnie. Now go back to playing house with my brother." Stefan said, coldly.

Bonnie looked at Stefan with a disappointing look. Damon came flashing in to the room with an apron wrapped around his waist.

"What the hell did he say to you?"

"Damon, let it go. I think he and Melissa had a fight."

"Okay, well, he doesn't need to speak to you that way." Damon said, looking in the direction of his brother's room with a confused look on his face.

"Melissa, I'm sorry. We were in the heat of the moment. I wasn't thinking straight." Stefan pleaded with the tan girl, vehemently.

Melissa removed her wet clothes, putting on her robe, and then grabbed her night gown; she ignored Stefan's plea.

She started for the door in a huff, but halted her steps before wrapping her hand around the door knob. "If I'm pregnant, Melissa paused. "I want an abortion."

"Melissa?"

"No Stefan, I told you. I want to go to college and make something of my life. I'm not Bonnie or any of these other girls. I want things, and a baby will only slow me down." Melissa said the words impassively, with her back to the grey eyed vampire. She walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Stefan plopped down on the bed, shaking his head as he linked his hands together before resting his elbows on his knees.

"This is going to be fun." Stefan chuckled to himself in frustration.

~ ( - ) ~

Damon decided to make dinner with his daughter and wife. Natasha was going to be quit the little cook, someday. They decided to make a pasta dish, with homemade garlic bread, and a side salad.

"Dad, am I doing this right?" Natasha said, swishing the vegetables around in the skillet.

"That's it. You're pretty good at this princess." Damon smiled down at his daughter, and she looked back up at her father, smiling. The blue eyed man then turned his attention to Bonnie.

"I don't know what I'm doing, I've never made homemade anything." Bonnie chuckled.

"Here let me help you." Damon stood behind Bonnie. He took her hands into his.

"Hands flat, and roll, roll, roll the dough." Damon manipulated Bonnie's hands to roll the dough.

"Here we need a little more flour." He grabbed the flour, rubbing it into both his hands and over the dough. He nestled himself closer to Bonnie's body. She closed her eyes, basking in his touch and his cool breath on her neck as he spoke to her. The blue eyed vampire placed sweet kisses to the side of Bonnie's temple

"Are you two rolling dough or trying to have sex? UGH! That's so nasty." Natasha said, in disgust, rolling her eyes at her parents.

Bonnie and Damon let out a loud chortle.

"Anyway." Natasha stuck her finger in her mouth pretending to gag at her parents interaction with each other. "Dad, I think the veggies are done."

Damon rushed over to his daughter, giving her the okay to remove the food from the eye.

Her father directed her to mix the veggies with their pasta and homemade sauce. She stirred the ingredients around smiling up at her father every few seconds for his approval.

"You're doing well sweetheart."

Bonnie and Damon finished preparing the bread and then put it into the oven, letting the other food stay on the warmer until the bread was ready. Maximus was craving attention, so Bonnie prepared his bottle, and then picked up the little boy from the carrier. She sat down at the table and began feeding him.

Whilst Bonnie feed Max, she watched Damon and Natasha finish preparing and cooking their meal. She smiled at the two as they played and cooked together. The blue eyed vampire's attention was stolen by the site of Bonnie feeding their son. She was the perfect little mom, holding Max's little bottle, with his burb clothe over her shoulder and her neat ponytail draped over the other. The blue eyed vampire walked over to Bonnie. He leaned down to kiss his son's forehead and then hers.

"He's going to town on that bottle." Damon and Bonnie giggled.

"So every things done?" Bonnie asked.

"Yup. We can eat," said Damon.

"Mom do you want me to make you a plate?"

"In a minute sweetie."

Natasha rushed over to her mom and little brother. "Hey little Max. My baby brother is so totes adorable." The blue eyed teen smiled at her little brother.

"Just think, he will be in this cute little adorable package for a long time. You and Junior grew up so fast, I didn't get a chance to torture you the way I really wanted too." Damon winked at Natasha.

They all laughed.

"Daddy you are torturing me now. I could be with momma Caroline looking at boys, instead of being in the middle of nowhere with nothing but four walls and some trees."

"Boys? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Nothing Damon?" Bonnie shot Natasha a warning look.

"No Bonnie, what the hell is she doing talking about boys? Absolutely not. She's ten years old."

"She's fourteen Damon." Bonnie spat.

"Well she will always be my baby." Damon walked over to Natasha kissing her on her forehead.

"She wants to start going to school. We should have enrolled them a long time ago."

"We can home school them. Me and Stefan."

"NOOOOO! I want to be around kids my own age." Natasha pouted.

"When you are thirty five, you can be around people your own age," said Damon.

"You are being ridiculous." Bonnie giggled, rolling her eyes at Damon.

"Well I've had enough of this conversation. If I ever find out that she's talking to boys, I will kill them and everyone in their family." Damon said, nonchalantly.

"MOM!" Natasha squawked.

"Don't worry baby, I won't let your father touch a hair on your friends heads." Bonnie giggled smiling up at Damon, who was wearing a scowl on his face.

"As soon as Junior gets back, I am enrolling you guys in school, but no dating until you are at least sixteen."

"Well can I at least have boys visit me?"

"HELL NO! Bonnie this is where I draw the line. A marriage is about compromise."

"Exactly, this is not a dictatorship, you always want things your way Damon. Just think of it this way, if she visits with boys at home, you can keep a better eye on them."

Damon folded his arms over his chest, pouting.

"Fine, but I still don't like it, and I reserve the right to compel them if need be." Damon was still pouting.

"Seriously Damon?" Bonnie said with an irritated look on her face.

"Whatever Damon, but you better not put your hands on any of Natasha's friends." Bonnie said in a demanding tone.

"Scouts honor." Damon drew an imaginary cross over his heart, winking at a glaring Natasha.

"I bet if this were Junior, you wouldn't mind him going out on dates." Natasha mouthed.

"He's a young man. He needs to experience different women to see what he wants in life."

"You and your double standards." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Junior doesn't talk about girls anyway. Is he gay?" Damon asked.

"Dad.

'I mean, it's okay, I'm just curious." Damon said shrugging his shoulders.

"I think Junior has a crush on Elena." Bonnie giggled.

"HELL NO! I'm going to have a long talk with him. What the hell's wrong with him? Doesn't he know that both Stefan and I slept with her, **and **she tried to kill me? You're right, we need to get Junior in school. Once he sees all the cute girls, he will forget all about that slut."

Bonnie gasped. "DAMON! She's Max's God mother."

"Oh Bon-nie, I'm only kidding." Damon feigned innocent.

"Oh, my God. Dad, you and Uncle Stefan slept with Elena, and she tried to kill you?" Natasha asked in shock.

"You have a big mouth, Damon. Natasha fix your plate."

Damon scratched the back of his head, looking at Bonnie with a guilty look on his face. "Oops."

Bonnie finished feeding Maximus, and then placed the little boy over her shoulder to burp him.

"That's a good boy." Bonnie, gently patted her little boys back as she swayed her body, slowly, from side to side.

"Damon do you want to put your little guy to bed?"

The blue eyed vampire walked over to Bonnie, grabbing his son. He swayed gently with the little boy until he fell fast asleep. He walked to his and Bonnie's room and then laid Max down into the basinet on his back, making sure Max was tightly tucked in. He looked down at his son, smiling. He caressed his little face before getting down on his knees, resting an arm on the basinet, and then his head on his arm.

As he looked at Maximus, thoughts of Junior flashed in his mind, and then a terrible thought came over him. He thought about them going to save Junior, and then he saw a vision of something happening to one of them. He couldn't shake the awful feeling, not even whilst in the presence of his little miracle, Maximus.

He didn't go through all this madness just to lose someone in his family now. He was determined to not heed the warnings of Esther. He decided he was going to bring everyone along with him to save Junior. Esther wasn't going to tell him how to protect his family. Damon didn't trust Esther as far as he could throw her.

"Hey, are you coming back in the kitchen to have dinner with us?" Bonnie asked, strolling over to Damon, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm on my way. I'm just watching little Max sleep, and thinking about when we go get Junior. I really think everyone should come along."

"But Esther said that she only wanted you, Natasha, Stefan, and Eric to go." Bonnie said, seriously, looking at Damon with a concerned look on her face.

"I know what she said Bonnie, but I don't trust her. I mean we are talking about the woman who's had our fourteen year old son on a killing spree that has almost lasted for an entire year."

"I know Damon, but you yourself said that you felt like she has come to care about Junior and maybe even Natasha as well."

"You believe this woman, Bonnie?" Damon said, standing up quickly to face her, looking at her in disbelief.

Bonnie looked at Damon passively for a moment before speaking.

"I am inclined to believe her, yes." Bonnie paused. "Listen Damon, we don't need to go about this entire thing with guns a blazing. Just think about this before you make any hasty decisions. Okay?"

Bonnie rubbed Damon's arm tenderly. He looked down at her hand as it stroked his arm and then back at her, with a blank look on his face.

"Okay, I'll think on this a little while before I make my final decision, **but,** whatever my finally decision is, will you stand by me?" Damon waved his finger between him and Bonnie.

"Of course I will support you, you're my baby, my boo." Bonnie laughed lowly, and then placed a series of kisses to Damon's soft mauve lips.

"Thank you little bird." Damon kissed Bonnie sweetly on her lips, letting his lips linger. They both gazed down at Maximus for a moment, and then the blue eyed vampire took his caramel skinned beauty by the hand, leading her to the kitchen.

Melissa and Stefan finally emerged from the back of the house.

"Hey little bro? Have you lost your little, **attitude**?" Damon said, mockingly.

Stefan rolled his eyes at this brother and then sat down at the table with his plate.

"Melissa, I hope your attitude is better than my brooding brother's."

"Oh yeah, I'm great. I just might be pregnant by your brother." Melissa slammed the kitchen cabinet door.

"Mom, dad, should I take my plate to my room." Natasha said, as she let her fork fall to her plate rolling her eyes.

"That might be a good idea sweetie." Bonnie rubbed her daughters head before Natasha got up and walked away.

After Natasha left, Stefan started in.

"Melissa, I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to knock you up. Can we please talk in private?"

"I find it really hard to talk in private when everyone in this family is a God damn vampire." Melissa spat.

Damon and Bonnie looked at each other rolling their eyes.

"The great thing about being a God damn vampire sweetheart, you can turn off your God damn vampire hearing. Now you know." Damon said, sarcastically. "You two need to get your shit together, we're bringing Junior home soon, and the last thing he needs is his family fighting." The blue eyed vampire was nonchalant with his tone as he loaded the dish washer.

"Stay out of this Damon."

"Melissa we can go and get you the morning after pill?" Bonnie interjected.

Damon swung his head quickly to Bonnie.

"Bonnie don't encourage her." Damon spat.

"THANK YOU!" Stefan shouted.

"Stefan I thought you said you didn't want children right now?" Melissa shot back, swinging her empty plate by her side.

Stefan sat in thought for a moment.

"I didn't want to rush to have children at first, but when I saw little Maximus, and when I saw Damon and his family all hugged up, I think it would be nice." Stefan looked at Melissa with an innocent look on his face.

"Oh, my God. You all are crazy. We're all kids. Babies having babies. Bonnie's nineteen. You're seventeen." Melissa looked at everyone with a wild and crazy look on her face.

"Excuse me sweetheart, but I'm twenty one, and technically, Stefan is one hundred and sixty five years of age." Damon nodded his head at Melissa, with his arms folded across his chest, pushing his bottom lip into his top, squinting his eyes.

Bonnie looked at Damon, and chuckled.

Melissa shook her head at Damon, rolling her eyes, and then started fixing her plate.

"It's a baby Melissa not an atom bomb." Damon spat.

"Babies are not easy Damon. Stefan should have been more careful." Bonnie tried choosing her words carefully.

"It's not all Stefan's fault. Melissa knew he wasn't wearing protection, she could've said, "Hey I don't' want a baby," before he penetrated her."

Melissa sat down with her plate of food, her and Stefan stealing glances at each other, listening to Damon and Bonnie get more heated in an argument that they had started. The tan girl looked guilty for dragging Damon and Bonnie into their affairs.

"But Stefan knew she didn't want a baby, and if he cared anything at all about her feelings he wouldn't have put her in this terrible situation."

"Oh, my God Bonnie, you know my brother is totally taken with her, and will do anything to make her happy and protect her. This is so typical of you to blame me or my brother."

Bonnie jumped out of her chair in a huff.

"That's because you and your brother always try to make the decisions for your women instead of involving them. Melissa's feelings and choices matter Damon, and so do mine."

Damon gave Bonnie a glaring look as he fiddled his fingers. They stared at each other, neither one backing down.

"I don't think this is about Melissa and Stefan anymore. Are you mad that we have another baby, Bonnie? Just tell me."

"Even if I were Damon, he's here now, and no I'm not mad." Bonnie paused. "I do want to go to college. I want a career. I want to make something of my life. I don't want to be just a stay at home mom." Bonnie became emotional, but held back her tears.

Damon turned, walking to an empty chair at the kitchen table, and then sat down. Bonnie walked over to the blue eyed vampire, kneeling down before him. He looked down at her with a sad look on his face. Melissa cut her eyes over to Stefan, guiltily, and Stefan continued to look down at the plate of food before him, with a vacant look on his face, using his fork to play with the food on his plate.

"Damon, I love Maximus, and I am so glad that I was able to give you a little boy, but if you had asked me if I wanted a baby, I would have wanted to wait."

"Bonnie I want you to be happy, and if going back to school makes you happy, you know I will support you. You don't have to worry about Max, Junior or Natasha, Stefan will stay at home and take care of them." Damon joked, and everyone giggled.

"I know Damon, and I should have let you know how I truly felt. Can you forgive me?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Damon winked and smiled at Bonnie. He grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her in for a kiss. He kissed her lips tenderly, and then rubbed noises with her. He took Bonnie by the hand; the two slowly walked away from the kitchen, forgetting that Melissa and Stefan even existed.

"Um…I guess Bonnie told me huh." Stefan said, laughing.

"Yeah she did, and Damon really put me in my place." Melissa said, smiling at Stefan.

"Melissa, I really am sorry. If something comes of this…I just want you to know, I will support you and stand by you no matter what you decide."

"Thank you Stefan, and it's not that I don't want children with you, I just don't want them right now, so I really hope to God I'm not, I just can't do this right now." Melissa began to cry, and then jumped up from the table, running to their room.

'Melissa?" Stefan reached for her hand as she rushed out of the kitchen, but Melissa kept going. He then turned back around to his plate of food, staring down at it. He laid his forehead in his hands and then ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Great."

~ ( - ) ~

Damon Salvatore woke up the next morning to a necked Bonnie. He held up the covers, his eyes wondered from her head to her toes. He then removed the covers from the caramel skinned beauty in a flash before kissing her bottom sweetly, and then biting it.

"OWE! What the hell Damon?"

"Good morning little bird."

Bonnie turned over on her back. Damon climbed on top of her swiftly, and began running kisses down her neck.

"Ummmm…I love you." Damon growled lowly, before whispering the words. He continued to run kisses down Bonnie's neck, then the valley between her breasts, before taking a nipple into his mouth.

"Oooo this feels so nice, but we have to feed the baby." Bonnie said before biting her bottom lip with her eyes closed.

"He's asleep."

"But I don't hear his heartbeat." Bonnie said, still with her eyes closed.

"What?" Damon snapped his head up, flashing to the basinet.

"Where's is my son?" Damon said with a look of horror on his face. He put on his pajama bottoms in a flash, and Bonnie did the same with her night gown.

They both flashed to the living room, calming, once they saw Stefan feeding little Maximus.

"Thank God." Bonnie said as she placed her hand over her heart.

"You two look like you've seen a ghost. What's up?"

"We thought Maximus was missing." Damon said, shamefully.

"Everything is fine. You left the baby monitor in here last night. I listened to the little tyke cry I know, for about a good five minutes. You two are horrible parents. I expected this much from Damon, but not you Bonnie." Stefan looked at the two with his head cocked to the side smiling.

"FYI…we're excellent parents." Damon spat, bucking his eyes at his brother.

"Ah yeah, is that why it was so easy for me to take your son right out from under your noises. While you two were all cuddled up and drooling on one another? Junior and I would have been in Mexico by the time you two realized he was gone."

"Stefan you just called him…never mind," said Damon.

Bonnie tapped her feet against the floor, with her arms across her chest, glaring at Stefan.

"Do me a favor, Stefan?"

"What's that?" Stefan smiled.

"Shut your pie hole and give me my son." Bonnie reached for the boy, but Stefan flashed across the room with little Maximus in tow.

"When I'm done feeding him diva…then you can have him back."

"UGH!" Bonnie huffed.

"Where are you going?" Damon said, looking at Bonnie confused.

"TO TAKE A DAMN SHOWER! DAMON GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!"

"You mind watching him, while I make sweet love to my wife."

"Dude, TMI, and what the hell do you think I'm doing."

"Thanks. Stefan, ar…."

"**Go**, before I change my damn mind." Stefan watched his brother flash off to his room, and then chuckled.

Stefan sat back down on the couch and continued to feed his little nephew. Tears began to well up in his eyes, he pinched his eyes together with one hand, trying to stop the tears from falling, whilst still holding on to Maximus, when he heard someone else entering the room.

"Good morning Uncle Stefan."

"Good morning gorgeous."

Natasha sat in the chair across from her Uncle, watching him feed her brother and smiled.

"Uncle Stefan, when I see you, I see my brother. If it weren't for you, I don't know how I would have made it through."

Stefan looked at his niece and smiled.

"It's funny, I'm decades older than you, but you are so much wiser." Stefan paused. "I was so busy thinking about how my son was gone, and being jealous of Damon for still having you, and then a new baby on the way, I didn't stop to see that you were here. Natasha…I hope you can forgive me for my behavior. I know I let you down."

Natasha looked at Stefan for a moment before speaking.

"When you would disappear, and when you would go days without speaking to me, it hurt, but I understood. Your sadness hurt Junior too."

Stefan snatched his head to look over at Natasha.

"How do you know what Junior was feeling?"

"I can feel what my brother is feeling. We've communicated a few times, but he made me promise not to tell, so please don't"

"Is he disappointed in me?" Stefan took a long hard swallow, his eyes glassed over.

"No, he was just sad. He had to turn off his emotions to you. It was the only way he could make it through."

"Oh…I see." Stefan hung his head low.

"Uncle Stefan, Junior still loves you, please don't be sad." Natasha got up from her seat and then sat down by her Uncle. She put her arm around him, but then quickly snatched her it away.

"Natasha, what did you see?"

"I just saw you -die." Natasha was paralyzed with fear as she looked out into the room, blankly.

Stefan rushed the baby over to the play pin, laying him down on his back, and then rushed back over to his niece.

"Listen to me. You can't tell anyone what you saw. Your mom, dad, and Melissa will only worry."

"But I have to tell my dad." Natasha looked into Stefan's eyes and began to cry.

"Look at me sweetie, I am not going to die. You, your dad, and Junior will be there. We will all look out for each other." Stefan wrapped his arms around Natasha, she began to cry harder.

"I can't lose you Uncle Stefan. I can't lose anyone else."

"You won't." Stefan rocked his niece gently in his arms. The grey eyed vampire hid his worried face from his niece. Stefan had never been so afraid in his life, but he had faith in his son and in his niece, and he knew if anyone could turn things around for him, it was them.

XOXO

A/N: Coming up…Eric's inside man is revealed. Esther's been working with one of the Authority heads all along, but at what capacity? They finally go to save Junior, but can Esther really be trusted.


	24. Soulless Chapter 24 Declaration of Love

A/N: So I have two Bamon smut scenes in this chapter. I could not help myself. I really looove this chapter. I feel like I might get some feedback on this one. I really love the smut in this one too…teehee hee. Yeah, Melissa sucks right now...sorry about that yo...She does love Stefan, and they are endgame...LOL! I know who I want Junior's future girl to be. I can't wait to introduce her.

Characters owned by Alloy Entertainment, C W network, Julie Plec, L J Smith, and HBO network.

_**Chapter 24: Declaration of Love**. _

"Don't cry Natasha. Look at me, everything is going to be okay."

"Can you promise me that?"

"Yes. I promise that I will be fine, we all will be fine."

Natasha sobered. The blue eyed teen believed her Uncle, allowing Stefan to take a sigh of relief.

"Uncle Stefan, I'm going to get me some juice. Would you like some coffee?"

"No, I'm fine, but thank you." Stefan smiled at his niece, still holding her hand.

Natasha left the room, leaving Stefan alone with his thoughts. He collapsed back into the couch. After the vision Natasha shared with him of his immediate future, he began to think of ways that he could change the outcome of things to come. He was unsure if he should tell Melissa or not, especially, with the possible chance that she could be pregnant with his child. Stefan was starting to feel angry with himself for possibly, impregnating his girlfriend. Now that there was a good chance that his life force could be all but over, he didn't like leaving her with a child. _Who am I kidding? If Melissa won't have my kid while I'm alive, what are the chances of her having it if I am dead?_ He thought.

Stefan's mood did get better once he thought about how the teens seen Bonnie's death, but they were able to save her, and when Melissa died, they brought her back. Once Stefan thought back to how Junior and Natasha always saved the day, he knew that his life could be spared.

"Good morning." Melissa said, snapping Stefan out of his thoughts.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. Did you?"

"Yeah I slept well, considering I had to play mommy and daddy to Max, because Bonnie and Damon were too tired and horny to do their jobs as parents." Stefan complained and then Melissa laughed.

"He's such a sweet little guy."

"Yeah he is." Stefan smiled at his girlfriend as they sat in silence for a moment. Melissa looked around the room, whilst the grey eyed vampire rubbed the back of his head and then clapped his hands against his knees. The moment was an awkward moment for the two.

"Are you hungry for anything?"

"No. I'll just have a cup of coffee. My nerves are so worked up, I don't think I can eat anything."

"Well you should try to eat something."

"I will later. I promise."

"So what would you like to do today?"

"How about we just stay in and watch some movies with the family." Melissa said before wrapping her arms around the grey eyed vampire's waist.

"Uh…Melissa, there are no TV's or any electronic devices here." Stefan said coolly, smiling down at Melissa and then kissing her head.

"Oh, my God, you've got to be kidding me. You know Stefan, we're living in the twenty first century. You and Damon can upgrade your lives." Melissa and Stefan laughed.

"Yeah, you're right, but what would be the fun in that." Stefan chortled.

"Ugh." Melissa grunted and then walked away to the kitchen.

~ ( - ) ~

Bonnie and Damon made love in the shower and then laid down for a quick nap. The hazel eyed girl awoke, rolling over on Damon, giving the blue eyed vampire a special surprise.

He awoke to his wife's cool mouth wrapped around his limp member, which was now becoming very erect from her loving ministrations. Bonnie took him in rapidly, her tongue paying special homage to his rounded tip.

"Ummmm." Damon moaned, lowly, resting his hand underneath his head.

Bonnie's love making was quit superior now, from when they first started dating. The more they were together, the more in tuned she became with what he liked and wanted from her. She was now very familiar with her husband's body, and Bonnie was no longer that shy little girl when it came to pleasing Damon. She was very affectionate with him and he loved every bit of it.

The blue eyed vampire pulled at the covers on the bed, balling them up into his hand, curling up his toes, moaning continuously. He was begging himself to stop, but with Bonnie taking every bit of him into her mouth, her soft pouty lips running down over his hardened member so unmercifully, he couldn't fight the sounds that were begging to escape from him.

"Oh…oh…ahhh…Bon-nie." Damon elevated his head, watching as her head bobbed and weaved over his pelvis. He placed his hand over the back of her head and moved underneath her, thrusting himself into her mouth, gently. He wanted so badly to let go of his release, but he much rather it made its journey inside of his special place. Bonnie's center was everything to him. He worshipped it. Every time his sweet nectar would escape into her, it was like losing a little more of his darkness and gaining a little more light.

"Come here." Damon said in a low husky voice, placing a hand on Bonnie's shoulder, directing her to come to him.

He directed her to lie down and spread eagle before him. He gripped the back of her thighs and began to pay homage to his favorite spot, using his fingers to part her center, and then running his tongue quickly in and out of her. He took the precious nub in his mouth suckling it, tenderly. Bonnie's special place came alive for him, gushing with pure sweetness. He pushed his finger into her, moving it quickly in and out of her, smiling at the beautiful sounds of his special place. He took another long swipe of her center, suckling on the special nub some more, before moving his magical whip in and out of her again.

"Oh God, Damon." Bonnie moaned, loudly, raising and supporting her body with her elbows as she rubbed her tiny fingers around her chocolaty erect nipples. She closed her eyes, swinging her head back and forth in pure ecstasy.

"Oh, my God Damon." Bonnie lightly ran her fingers through the blue eyed vampire's hair, trapping Damon's head between her toned thighs.

The raven haired vampire raised up, crawling over Bonnie, and then pushed himself into her slowly, whilst gazing into her beautiful amber orbs. Bonnie closed her eyes as his hard erect member, slid into her, easily. Damon rotated his hips above her, slowly, looking at her closed eyelids. Bonnie opened her eyes, brown meeting blue.

"Keep your eyes open." Damon said, in a low husky voice.

Bonnie nodded.

Damon, took long slow deep strokes into Bonnie's center, as he gazed into her eyes. He wrapped his left arm around the back of the caramel skinned girl's neck, pushing a wild strand of hair off of her right cheek with his left hand. He placed sweet wet kisses on her lips, using the tip of his tongue with each peck, just to get a taste of her pouty lips. Damon moaned uncontrollably, his thrust becoming more vigorious. He moved inside of her as if in pain as he grunted and moaned. He wanted to stop the sounds from escaping his mouth, but he was powerless.

"Ah…ah…ah." Damon groaned.

The raven haired man ceased his movements, buying himself more time inside of his safe haven. He began to kiss Bonnie, passionately, taking her left breast into his hand, suckling, licking, her nipple tenderly as he nestled his member deeper into her core, swiveling his shaft inside of it, gently. The blue eyed vampire had tortured himself long enough. He began to pound into Bonnie, unmercifully. The caramel skinned girl moaned loudly, unable to cease her moans and grunts. She closed her eyes, still moaning.

"Open your eyes little bird."

She opened her eyes, and then gripped Damon's bottom squeezing, rubbing it. She worked her hands up his back, rubbing his back tenderly, and then held on for dear life as Damon worked her bottom into the mattress.

"Damon…Damon." Bonnie called out his name.

"That's it…here I come. Look at me Bonnie."

"Ugh." Damon grunted, bottoming out inside of her. He gripped her neck, squeezing it gently, with his hand. His release caused him to freeze on top of Bonnie. He began to move inside of her again, slowly, riding out his relief, letting it flow into her light.

Damon looked into her eyes achingly, as his nectar flowed into her. His beautiful mauve lips slightly partied as he trembled and quivered on top of the caramel skinned girl. He looked down at her as if he were in pain, but Bonnie looked at the blue eyed vampire, knowingly. She looked at him as if she knew how wonderful he was feeling. It was relief so wonderfully good, that it hurt. Damon closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the feeling of his release, as it flowed into Bonnie.

"Oh God you are so beautiful." Bonnie said the words with a shaken voice, searching Damon's silvery blue orbs.

Damon chuckled, lowly. "I love you so much Bonnie." He paused, smiling sweetly at her. "You are a Goddess, my beautiful Goddess." He said the words affectionately, as he rubbed the top of her head lovingly.

Bonnie chortled at the vampire's declaration.

"What? I mean it Bonnie. I'm being serious right now and you are ruining my epic moment.

"I know babe, but I can't help it."

"Well now you've been downgraded to just my beautiful queen."

"Awww…so I can't be your Goddess."

"Hell no. You're fired."

Damon and Bonnie giggled.

"How can I make it up to you?"

"You can't." Damon placed a quick wet sloppy kiss on Bonnie before ripping himself out of her center, rolling out of the bed, swiftly.

"Ouch…you bastard." Bonnie exclaimed, tossing a pillow at the raven haired vampire.

"What? I have to take a shower and check on our children." Damon winked, smiling devilishly at Bonnie before closing the door to the bathroom.

~ ( - ) ~

"ESTHER! ESTHER!" Junior yelled.

Esther materialized before the teen.

"Tsk tsk…you are taking a big chance burning the sage. They'll know you are speaking with someone, secretly." Esther said, smiling sneakily.

"You lied to me. You said no one would die." Junior spat.

"No one will die Junior."

"Then why did I see my father die? Tell me the truth, **witch**." Junior said through tight lips.

"JUNIOR! Do not get short with me. No one is going to die. As powerful as you and your sister are, do you really believe that you can't save him?"

Junior, sat down on the bed, calming himself.

"I don't know what to believe. My father doesn't trust you."

"Which one?" Esther said, playfully.

Junior rolled his eyes at the woman. "You know which one. I have no time for games Ms. Esther."

"Okay okay. No one is going to die. I've been straight forth with you. Scouts honor." Esther placed her hand over her heart.

And just like that, Junior felt at ease.

"I won't apologize for having my doubts. I don't know you that well. I know you've been kind to me, but you've put me and family through a lot. It's hard for me to completely trust you."

"You have every right not to trust me, but you will be going home, and this I promise. Now I have to go, but don't worry, you and your family will be fine," Esther paused. "As long as Damon follows my advice to the letter."

"…and what advice is that?"

"He only needs to bring your father, sister, and Eric along, no one else needs to accompany them."

"My step dad knows what to do, he will follow your instructions." Junior said through tight lips.

They looked at each other blankly, for a moment, and in a blink of an eye, Esther was gone. Junior flashed around the room, hurriedly, blowing out the sage. He took the rest of the herbs, bundling them up in a plastic bag and then stuffed them up under his mattress. He was doing such a fine job for Roman and Bill, that they now trusted him, completely. He had much more freedom now. Only one guard outside his door, and complete privacy inside his living quarters.

Junior laid down on his bed, closing his eyes. He then tried reaching his sister using telekinesis. He knew he needed to ease her mind. Though he was younger than her, by three minutes, he felt like the older sibling. Natasha's magic was stronger because of her darkness, but he was her strength, emotionally. Natasha was like a baby that needed to be cuddled, and he loved having the job of protecting his sister. Junior missed her, terribly.

_Natasha?_ Junior sent out his message.

_Junior?_ Natasha answered back in her mind. She got up from the table with the rest of her family.

"Mom, dad, may I be excused?"

"Yeah, but why do you need to be excused." Damon asked, curiously.

"I have to **pee**." Natasha said, nastily, rolling her eyes.

"Since you have such an attitude about being excused, you can go the bathroom after you finish your dinner."

"Dad please."

"Damon, let her go to bathroom." Stefan looked at his brother, rolling his eyes at him as if the older Salvatore were being ridiculous.

"She's my child Stefan, and she's being defiant. That shit needs to be corrected, and besides, I can tell her whatever the hell I want to tell her." Damon spat.

"Shut up Damon." Melissa interjected.

"Well if it isn't Bonnie's twin, the old wicked witch of the east. I guess you finally found the courage to stand up to the big bad vampire." Damon said, mockingly.

While Damon, Stefan, and Melissa were having words, Natasha snuck away to the bathroom. She closed the bathroom door, turning on the vent.

"_Junior it's me."_

"_I spoke with Esther, and she assured me that my dad would be fine, so please don't worry."_

"_I won't."_

"_You are lying Natasha."_

Natasha could tell her brother was smiling so she smiled too.

"_I promise, I won't worry." _She paused. _"Junior…I miss you, so much."_

"_I know. I miss you too. I love you, and I think about you every day."_

"_I think about you too." _Natasha began to cry.

"_Please don't cry. Are you staying out of trouble?"_

"_Ummm…no, well I guess so, I just caused an argument between dad and Uncle Stefan."_

_Junior laughed. "Well I'm sure it will be alright."_

"_Well I better go. Dad's already mad because of my bad attitude. I love you Junior."_

"_I love you too."_

Junior cut off his link with his sister. He was so glad that Esther showed him this new way of communicating with his sister . Without his link to his sister, and his emotional link to the rest of his family, he was sure he'd be completely lost.

Junior did what he did every night before going to bed. First he prayed for his family and all the other unfortunate souls that he had ended, and then he pulled out his bible. He read for inspiration, for hope, and for motivation to keep moving forward.

"God, I can't wait to be home." Junior whispered, before opening up his bible.

~ ( - ) ~

Everyone was back home from their mini get away from Mystic Falls. Natasha was on punishment. No games, television, or cell phone for a week, because of her bad behavior.

Damon frowned up at Lucy and Eric, all hugged up on the couch, with their pizza box and wine glasses sitting on the coffee table without coasters.

"Lucy you are a grown ass woman with an over a thousand year old vampire for a boyfriend and you don't know how to use a damn coaster." Damon spat.

"Calm down pint size. I got it." Eric cleaned up the mess in a flash and then made his way back to the living room, snuggling up to Lucy.

"Where's Elena?" Bonnie asked.

"She's spending the week with Mason." Lucy answered. "So how was your trip?"

"Very relaxing." Bonnie flashed Lucy a huge smile.

"So Eric, Stefan, are Lucy and Melissa your Goddesses?" Damon asked, pouring himself a drink at the bar.

"Hell yes." The two men said, one after the other.

"Well Bonnie's just my queen. She's been downgraded since our trip."

Everyone chuckled.

Bonnie gasped, hitting Damon on the shoulder with her free hand, holding Maximus in the other arm.

"All joking aside, I've decided that we should have Caroline, Klaus, and Rebekah accompany us when we go to rescue Junior."

Bonnie and Stefan looked at Damon with concern.

"What about what Esther said?" Stefan asked.

"Look, I had a bad feeling come over me while at the lake house. Someone could die. I feel like Esther is setting us up."

"Damon, we all know you don't trust her, couldn't your emotions be driving you to have these doubts and bad premonitions?" Stefan said the words convincingly, trying to get his brother to see reason.

"Stefan, this woman tried to kill my unborn child with this game she's playing. She took Junior away from us. She stole time from us with him that we'll never get back, and not to mention she doesn't like vampires, she doesn't approve of vamp witches. This is her perfect opportunity to overpower us, killing all of her enemies all at once. Can you just see my reasoning behind this?"

"She hates her children too Damon, and they won't be there, which tells me that it might not be a trap."

"Stefan, the woman is not on the level, I feel it. Please trust me?"

"Okay Damon." Stefan was becoming irritated. He plopped down on the couch, linking his hands together, as he shook his head in frustration.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Lucy spoke up.

"Thank you." Stefan spat.

Damon swung his head back in frustration. He rolled his eyes and then folded his arms over his chest.

Lucy continued. "Witches live by a code. Though Esther was shady in her dealings with us, she told us why she did what she did. I understand her reasoning behind everything. She's trying to keep balance, that's what we do. We have to keep balance. Damon, please heed her warning? If you don't, this could cost your family."

Damon rolled his eyes at Lucy, rolling his head all around as if what she said was maddening. He didn't trust witches. Even though he was surrounded by so many of them, and his children were half witches, he still couldn't let down that wall. His lack of belief and trust in witches was unwavering. Although Bonnie and his children had shown him that their kind could be trusted, and that not all witches had evil intentions, he was determined to live by his own code, Damon's code.

"Caroline and the others are coming, and that's final. I wish you all will just support me on this."

"As if there was a choice." Stefan whispered.

"I support you pint size. I don't trust a witch as far as I can throw them."

"HEY!" Lucy shouted.

"Sorry darling. I love you but I still sleep with one eye open."

Everyone laughed.

~ ( - ) ~

Stefan looked out his bedroom window with a worried face. Even though he didn't agree with Damon, he didn't feel like arguing with him either. Unlike the elder Salvatore, Stefan didn't have a problem with witches. He found them pretty fascinating. The grey eyed vampire laughed at his brother. _My brother fell in love with a witch and has half witch children. The irony._ Stefan thought and then chuckled to himself. Damon's unbelieving dislike and distrust for witches, lead him right into the arms of one. The elder Salvatore was head over hills with his little witch Bonnie, now turned vampire.

"What's on your mind Stefan?" Melissa said walking in to the room.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing."

"You are so lying. I know you well enough to identify the famous Salvatore brooding face."

"Yeah, you've been around my brother for far too long." Stefan said, turning around smiling.

After having her blood, he found himself dangerously aroused by her, and since their unfortunate incident, Melissa had been shying away from his affections and he hated it. He would be leaving tomorrow to rescue Junior, and he wanted so badly, to cuddle and love on her. _I'll be a good boy._ He thought.

Stefan leaned in for a kiss, Melissa turned away.

"Oh wow, getting sleepy. I better take a shower and brush my teeth." Melissa turned to walk away but was pulled back, gently, by Stefan.

"Hey, no kiss or hug? Melissa, I know you are still angry with me, and you don't trust me, but I love you, and I will do anything to make this right, to make us right again."

"I know Stefan, I'm just worried, and I am not angry with you anymore. I'm angry with myself. I put myself in this position. I know what I want for my life, and it's up to me to make sure my plans go accordingly. I just need a little time to decide what I am going to do if I should come up pregnant."

"I'll give you all the time you need. I love you, Melissa. You have to know that." Stefan declared to the tan girl and then kissed her quickly on the lips before she could escape.

They searched each other's eyes for a moment. He wanted so desperately bad for Melissa to say the words back, but she didn't. She smiled at him, giving him a lingering kiss on the lips. She pulled away from him slowly, searching his eyes. Melissa looked at Stefan lovingly. The grey eyed vampire could see the love she had for him in her eyes. _Why won't she say the words?_ He thought. She left the room for her shower, leaving the vampire with his thoughts.

Stefan strolled over to the big chair in his room. He plopped down in to it, swinging a leg over the arm. He rested his head on his fist as his elbow rested on the other arm of the chair. He wanted to cry, hit something, and just rip something apart. He hated that he couldn't go back in time and right his terrible wrong.

"I love you too, Stefan." The grey eyed man said the words that his girlfriend couldn't.

~ ( - ) ~

Damon watched as Bonnie entered their bedroom after putting Maximus down for the rest of the night. He was now on the phone with Rebekah, discussing with her his plans to have them accompany him and his brother to rescue Junior. He hung up the phone with her and was glad that everyone was on board to help out.

"Okay, so I've filled Caroline and Rebekah in on our plans to accompany us, but unfortunately, I couldn't have vampire Barbie without her mutt, so Tyler is tagging along too."

"That's great Damon." Bonnie said, giving the blue eyed vampire a half smile and an uncertain look.

"What was that Bonnie?"

"What." Bonnie said, nonchalantly, swinging her hands out on the side of her and then folding them over her chest.

"You said you would support me, no matter what I decided, but that look you just gave me said anything but."

"Damon." Bonnie said, passively, and then paused. "I do support you, even when I think you are wrong."

"So you think I'm wrong?"

"Yes Damon, I think you should listen to Esther. There…I said it."

"So you don't agree with me, but you support me? What kind of ass backwards shit is that, Bonnie?"

"Stop it right there. Just because I don't agree with you it doesn't mean I don't believe in you. Even though I feel you should follow Esther's instructions, I know you will fight tooth and nail for your family and your friends, and that is why I support and stand by you. So don't you get pissing with me." Bonnie shot back.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh yeah, so when are you going to apologize for it." Bonnie smiled.

Damon flashed over to Bonnie, swooping her up into his arms, twirling her around.

"You got jokes huh." He tickled her neck with his light feathery kisses.

"STOP IT!" Bonnie shouted and giggled.

Damon put Bonnie down on the floor. She turned around quickly, facing him. They smiled at each other. He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear as they gazed into each other's eyes.

Bonnie took Damon's hands into hers. She kissed the back of both of them and then rubbed the back of his hands against her cheeks. She closed her eyes, as she rubbed the back of his hands against her face, lovingly. The blue eyed vampire looked at his wife as she showed her affection towards him. He blushed, while watching her.

"When your skin touches mine, it's like fire." Bonnie said, with her eyes still closed.

Bonnie led Damon to the chair, removing his shoes and socks and then massaged his calves and feet.

"Wow, what did I do to deserve to have all of this special attention." Damon said lowly, looking at his wife affectionately.

"Well I have to do something to regain my status as Goddess."

"This is true." Damon giggled, huskily.

"I'm doing this Damon," she paused. "Because I respect and love you, a queen should respect her king." Bonnie said as she gave Damon a seductive look.

The blue eyed vampire bucked his eyes in surprise at Bonnie's comment.

"You are my Goddess, now and forever." Damon said, sweetly. He meant the words at the lake house and he meant them now.

Bonnie stood up, removing her clothing, looking Damon directly in his eyes. She pulled down her ponytail, letting her hair fall to her shoulders. The blue eyed vampire took a long hard swallow, taking all her beauty in. The caramel skinned girl pulled the blue eyed vampire out of the chair, helping him to remove his clothing. She directed Damon to sit back down. She then saddled the raven haired man, grabbing his member, guiding it into her. She pushed herself down on him slowly, closing her eyes. She sat on him for a moment, allowing herself to adjust to him.

"I don't want you leaving here without feeling my love around you, without letting your love flow inside of me." She said the words, gazing into Damon's eyes.

He pulled her toward him, kissing her deeply and passionately, sliding his tongue in and out of her mouth, allowing their tongues to swim around each other's in harmony. Damon's skin came alive with Bonnie's touch. He sank back into the chair, letting Bonnie rotate over him, slowly, as he closed his eyes. Bonnie gripped the arms of the chair, moaning as she slowly lifted and pushed her tight center onto his large member.

Even being the more experienced lover that she had become, she still winced when riding her blue eyed vampire. Damon was being tortured by her slow movements. He grabbed ahold of her hips, helping her. He bucked into Bonnie violently, as he gripped her shoulder to anchor her.

The caramel skinned girl grunted, at Damon's powerful thrust, throwing her head back to the ceiling as she placed her hands on his shoulder. The blue eyed vampire twisted up his mouth, opening and closing his eyes as Bonnie's center unmercifully clenched and throbbed around his member.

"Oh my God…Bonnie." He grabbed ahold of her hips, rapidly lifting and pushing her onto him.

"Bonnie…Bonnie…Bonnie." Damon kept whispering her name still vigorously lifting and pushing his wife onto him.

"Oh God, Bonnie baby it's me." Damon grunted.

"Oh Damon, Damon." Bonnie moaned too; her release arriving as well.

Damon grabbed her shoulders, pushing Bonnie down onto him, squeezing her closely to his pelvis, bottoming out into her. He held her perfectly still. His and Bonnie's release were so intense, he didn't want to irritate it with their movements.

The loving coupled began to laugh as their sweet nectar flowed and poured into and over each other.

"Why do these things feel so good that they hurt all at the same time?" Damon said, and the two laughed again.

Damon collapsed back into the chair, closing his eyes as he rested his arms on the arms of the chair. Bonnie buried herself into his chest, rotating her still throbbing center around the blue eyed man's member.

"Um...let's go to sleep right here in this chair, just like this." Damon grabbed the throw over the back of the chair, covering up his caramel skinned beauty and himself.

"Fine by me." Bonnie said, smiling.

~ ( - ) ~

"You worried about tomorrow?" Lucy asked Eric.

"Nope. I know we are going to destroy these crazy fucks. Good always overcomes evil in the end. Always know that." Eric looked at Lucy and smiled.

"I can't believe you are letting me spend the night. Does this mean we can…," Eric pulled Lucy in for a quick kiss.

"No Eric, all this means is that you can be closer to your ride in the morning." Lucy giggled.

"Um…I see, and it has nothing to do with you being insanely worried about me?" Eric smiled at Lucy.

"You're a damn vampire, I am not in the least worried about your ass." Lucy snickered.

"I'm more worried about that hard headed Damon and his family, and I was hoping you would give me some comfort and reassurance." Lucy's cool tone turned into a more serious one.

"Everything will be fine. I mean we both know what Natasha is capable of."

"Yeah, but her wrath normally stems from her anger after the fact."

"I think she will be more prepared this time. I have confidence in that kid, and besides these older vampires are tagging along. What, these originals. What are they the originals of anyway?"

"I'm guessing the vampires of Mystic Falls." The two chortled.

"You know…I would love to have a relationship like Bonnie and Damon's, those two seem to have a very healthy sex life. I mean even when they argue, they quickly turn it around."

"Eric have you've been listening in on them this entire time?" Lucy looked surprised. "So when I thought you were listening to me, you were listening to them screwing." She rolled her eyes at the vampire.

"I can listen to you and everyone else too, I am good at multi-tasking." Eric chuckled. "This family is so interesting. The teenage girl is holding a conversation with someone other than herself. Stefan and Melissa seem to be having problems. Pint size is super hard headed but his Goddess seems to dig it." Eric winked. "What's not to like."

"You are a mess. I miss this so much."

"I do too."

"It's not every day you meet your best friend who's also your soul mate, that's why I really like what Bamon has."

"Who's Bamon?" Eric asked.

"Oh that's Bonnie and Damon's names mashed together. It's adorable, right?"

"Stop it." Eric rolled his eyes at Lucy.

They both chortled as they rolled back the covers on the bed, climbing into it.

"Good night beautiful." Eric rolled over quickly on top of Lucy. He tried pushing his tongue into her mouth. Lucy gave him a hard wack to the head and then pushed him off of her.

"Eric!" Lucy shouted.

"Oh…oops…okay." Eric said after being hit and pushed back onto his side of the bed.

"Still too soon?"

"You think." Lucy spat.

She rolled over, kissing the vampire quickly on the cheek. "I still love you though." She laughed.

"Are you surrrre?" Eric dragged out the words, smiling.

"Shut up and go to sleep."

"Good night sweetie. I love you too." He stole a quick kiss from her cheek and then snuggled in for the night.

~ ( - ) ~

Morning settled upon the boarding house. Everyone was up, and getting dressed. Melissa and Lucy made breakfast for Natasha and themselves. The vampires were strictly on a blood diet. The Salvatore's did like their taste of coffee, so Melissa made sure she put on a pot for the fellows. Damon and Bonnie were still in their room getting ready for the day. Bonnie was already out of the shower and partially dressed. Damon had just emerged, wearing his jeans. His chest and hair were still wet from his shower.

"Well today is the day." Bonnie said, nervously.

"This is a good day. We are bringing our boy home, so focus on the positive." Damon said as he walked over to Bonnie. He wrapped one arm around her waist, placing a sweet kiss on her lips. The amber eyed girl wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a chaste kiss as she stood on her tip toes. "I love you so much." Bonnie rubbed her nose across his.

"I love you more." Damon's silvery blue eyes twinkled for his wife.

"Come in." Damon said to the person knocking on the door.

"Good morning."

"What's up princess?"

Natasha sighed before speaking. "Junior and I had a vision about Uncle Stefan dying."

"See Bonnie, this is why I don't trust this woman."

"When did you speak with Junior, honey?" Bonnie asked.

"I spoke with him twice at the boarding house. Once when dad wouldn't let me be excused from dinner."

"Oh…sorry about that. What did he say?"

"He said we should trust Esther."

"I think she's brainwashed Junior," said Damon.

"As much as I hate to say this, you might be right." Bonnie answered.

"Don't tell Stefan. He'll just worry."

"Too late." Natasha said with a guilty face.

"Well that explains why he's worried about my decision to involve the others."

"Thanks for telling us about your vision. I'm so proud of you." Damon and Bonnie hugged Natasha, reassuring the teen that everything would be alright.

"I guess I better go down stairs and grab some scrambled eggs and a cup of blood." Natasha said, dryly.

Damon kissed Natasha's forehead and then the girl left, leaving behind a worried looking Bonnie and Damon. They looked at each other but neither speaking their fears into existence.

~ ( - ) ~

The morning and afternoon had come and gone at the blink of an eye. Caroline and the others had arrived and were ready to go. Natasha performed the locator spell, discovering that Junior was in the next town over, getting ready to commit his last mass murder for Esther and the others.

Damon said his loving goodbyes to Bonnie and his son. He rubbed the boy's forehead tenderly, and then kissed him. Stefan told Melissa he loved her again, but still the little witch wouldn't say it back. She did give him a very loving and warm hug and kiss. He left her arms with a look of disappointment written across his face, but was determined not to let anyone see it.

"Stefan?" Bonnie ran up to the grey eyed vampire, wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you, and please be careful." Bonnie said gazing into his eyes. She gave him a sweet kiss on the lips, rubbing his cheek tenderly, squeezing him tightly to her. Damon frowned up at the exchange, but understood her affections in that moment for his brother.

"I love you too, Bonnie and don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Stefan gave her another innocent kiss to her lips, and then gave her another warm embrace. They pulled away from one another, searching each other's eyes for a moment, and then Stefan walked away. He looked back to Bonnie and smiled.

The warm hug and kiss from her, did seem to brighten his mood. He flashed a big smile after closing the door to the SUV. Bonnie wasn't afraid to tell Stefan that she loved him, and he seemed to really appreciate her loving declaration.

"Damn…these Salvatore's like to keep it in the family." Eric whispered, smiling.

Damon snatched his head to the blonde male vampire.

"What the hell did you just say sasquatch?"

"Oh nothing pint size. Just get your hard headed ass in the car."

Damon gave Eric a confused look, before glowering at him and then jumped in to the Suburban. They sped out of the drive. Eric turned around waving to Lucy. Stefan, Natasha, and Damon looked back until they were out of site. They were now on their way to bring Junior home, leaving behind three worried women, Melissa, Lucy, and Bonnie.

Lucy and Bonnie started walking back to the house, they turned around once they heard Melissa crying.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Lucy said placing her hands on the tan girl's shoulder.

"I didn't tell Stefan I love him."

"Why Melissa? You are angry with him aren't you?" Bonnie looked at the girl passively.

"Shouldn't I be? Why would he try to start a family with me when he knows his life hangs in the balance? Not to mention he hasn't even asked me to marry him." Melissa was hysterical.

"Did you tell him how you feel?" Lucy asked.

Melissa held her head down shamefully.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and then stormed off.

"I messed up, didn't I?" Melissa asked Lucy.

"People handle things differently Melissa, but no matter how angry you are, never let a loved one leave without saying I'm sorry or I love you."

Lucy left Melissa with her thoughts.

~ ( - ) ~

Junior had communicated perfectly, what time he would be launching his attack. All the others had to do were find a way to get into the building that was heavily guarded.

"I'll go scout things out, find us a safe way in." Eric said to the others and then flashed away from the car.

~ ( - ) ~

"Junior are you ready?" Bill asked.

"Yes, I am as ready as I'll ever be." Junior gave Bill a blank look.

"After today, you get to go home."

"Junior snapped his head up to Bill."

"What did you say? Roman said I could go home?"

"No. I'm going to help you escape. Me, Eric, your dad, sister, and step dad.

"How did you know?"

"I've been communicating with Esther, and I've been the one keeping Eric informed about your wellbeing."

"But why did you take me."

"Because if I didn't take you, someone would have, and trust me, they wouldn't have been so nice about it."

"So you and this Eric guy are friends?"

"Yes. Eric and I have been friends for a long time."

"Oh." Junior rubbed the back of his head in confusion.

"How long have you known Esther, and do you trust her?"

"No I don't know her. She came to me before I strapped the device to you. She asked me to destroy it. I wasn't able to completely destroy it, but I did temper with it enough so that it can't kill you instantly."

"Wow, Esther said that I wouldn't die. She kept her word." Junior said, with a surprise look on his face. "So I still can die?"

"Yes."

"How."

"The device will fry your insides, slowly, but Esther assured me that your sister could fully destroy it, so don't worry."

Junior nodded.

"Okay, well we better get out of here. Now keep a level head about yourself. If you are at your best, your sister will be too."

"I know."

"Let's get this done." Bill said.

Bill and Junior walked swiftly to the room where the massacre was to take place.

~ ( - ) ~

Eric flashed back to the vehicle.

"Alright, my friend has cleared a safe entrance at the back of the building. Once they are inside of the room, and Junior has unleashed his powers, killing the others, that's when will need to strike. Once Junior and Natasha kill Roman, we're all home in time for dinner and a movie. Everyone understand the plan?"

Everyone nodded, looking to Eric in understanding.

"Now a heads up to the less experienced fighters." Eric looked between Tyler and Caroline. "These guards are highly trained, and Roman brought a damn army. We're in for the fight of our lives, so watch your backs. Now let's get this done."

Stefan and Damon looked at each other, nervously. Everyone jumped out of the car. Damon took his daughters hand and they flashed to the back of the building behind Eric.

The blue eyed vampire could feel his daughter's hand shaking. He squeezed it tightly. His smiled reassured his daughter that everything would be okay.

~ ( - ) ~

Junior had finally unleashed his powers. The others hearing this, started attacking the guards outside, as many of them that they would kill, that many more would arrive. Eric, Rebekah, and Klaus were ripping out hearts as fast as anyone could count.

Damon and Stefan were equally good. Natasha wasn't an experience fighter, but her magic gave her an edge on the others.

Tyler and Caroline were a little sloppy, but managed to handle their own with some assistance from the Salvatore's and the others.

"WATCH OUT!" Eric yelled at Caroline. A guard was inches away from staking her. He ripped out the vampire's heart and glared at Caroline.

"Watch your ass." Eric spat, hurriedly and began attacking his foes again.

"Natasha, now is the time for you to do your thing." Damon rushed out the words to his daughter as they fought side by side.

"TYLER! Natasha screamed, quickly balling her hand into a fist, causing the vampire to vaporize before their eyes. Damon was excited about his daughter's quick thinking and courage, and was so proud of her in that moment.

Damon looked to his daughter, and nodded. Natasha knowing what he meant, stood frozen, and began unleashing her powers. Her powers were now fully engaged. Vampires were turning into ash as fast as they could come into the entrance to attack the others.

~ ( - ) ~

Junior had finally destroyed the last of the council members, and in that bunch was Katherine Petrova Pierce herself.

"Junior come quickly, we're under attack." Roman rushed out the words.

"He's not going anywhere with you." Bill said, coolly.

"Junior? Kill Bill, now."

"No, but I'll be happy to kill you.

"If you attempt to use your powers against me son, you will die, and that's a promise."

"I'm willing to take that chance."

Junior began unleashing his power against Roman, but the more he concentrated his supremacy, the weaker he became. His nose began to bleed along with his ears.

"Oh, my God?" Junior said, wiping the blood away from his nose, staring down at it. He became light headed and began his short fall to the ground, but was caught by Bill.

The elder vampire gave the teen his blood, which helped him to heal.

"Junior are you okay?"

"Yes." Junior answered as Bill helped him to stand.

Roman was starting to regain his strength.

"Kill him now." Bill exclaimed.

Junior started using his powers again, against Roman. His blood boiling inside of him. The elder vampire started yelling out in pain. Junior couldn't keep up with his attack. The teen was starting to go under, again.

~ ( - ) ~

Natasha vanquished the rest of the vampire soldiers in the hall. She felt Junior's pain and flashed to her brother, immediately. The others seeing this, followed.

"Junior." Stefan whispered seeing his son bleeding, profusely.

Natasha flashed to her brother's side, chanting a quick spell and then ripped off the device, along with her brother's shirt. Junior healed quickly, and the two began concentrating their powers against Roman.

The others were completely caught off guard as more vampire soldiers flashed in to the room, shooting their ultraviolet weapons rapidly at them. Caroline was locked in one of their sights, the bullet inches away from the girl's heart. Damon flashed to the blonde quickly, trying to save her life. Stefan seeing this, knowing his brother would be the one to take the bullet that was meant to kill Caroline, flashed behind his brother, taken the bullet instead.

The bullet that was meant for Caroline and Damon, was now in Stefan's heart. The grey eyed vampire grabbed his heart, his face in complete shock, his heart finally exploding, causing Stefan to fall to his death.

"NOOOO!" Damon screamed.

Caroline hit the ground paralyzed with shock and hurt. Natasha and Junior had killed Roman and then unleashed their full powers against the other army of vampire soldiers coming in. The teens were crushed, but continued fighting to end it once and for all. Their foes were now dead. The two flashed to Stefan's side hurriedly, and began chanting trying to bring the vampire back.

"Stefan, my brother, my baby brother. God please." Damon held Stefan's dead body in his arms, fluid coming from his nose, his eyes, and spatial shot from his mouth as he cried calling out to God to bring his brother back. The teens had chanted for an hour, still no Stefan.

Rebekah walked over to the blue eyed vampire and distraught teens with tears in her eyes.

"You have to let him go, Damon." Rebekah said, softly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

The others stood in horror, around Stefan's body.

"No no no…I can't." Damon said, sobbing. "Natasha, Junior, do something. Please. Wake up Stefan. Please wake up little brother." Damon cradled his brother's head to his chest, his chin resting on his brothers head.

"Dad please don't leave me." Junior cried and pleaded as he rocked over his father's dead body.

Natasha kept chanting, tears falling down her cheeks, as her brother cried over his father.

The lights in the room began to flicker, as black cloudy sinister figures emerged from the ground. The ghostly demons began pulling on Stefan's body, trying to pull the vampire down to the underworld.

"NOOOOOO YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM! PLEEEEASE!" Natasha screamed, holding tight to Stefan's body. Junior, Natasha, and Damon began playing tug of war with the shadowing figures over Stefan's body.

"YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!" Natasha screamed, again.

"Please don't take my brother." Damon pleaded, still crying.

Junior was speechless as he frantically pulled on his father, the teen laid on top of his dad, gripping his shoulders with such force he was being pulled down with his father.

Klaus, Rebekah and the others joined in. The shadowy demons and the others pulled relentlessly on Stefan's body, but in the end Damon and the others would lose the battle. Eric grabbed Junior by the back of his shirt, ripping the teen away from his father like a piece of paper to keep him from being pulled down as well.

"Damon, I told you not to bring anyone else. Caroline's lack of skills costs you your brother's life." Esther said, appearing from nowhere.

Damon was so hurt at the loss of his brother, he had no words. He was broken, paralyzed emotionally.

Stefan was dead, and there was nothing Damon could do to change his brother's fate.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Junior ripped away from Eric's arms, yelling the words in Esther's face.

"**YOU**…did this. You did this. You knew all along that this would happen." Junior screamed and said coldly through tight lips, pointing in the witches face.

"I am not the one who brought Caroline and Tyler and the others along. Your step father did that all on his own."

"YOU BITCH!" Natasha screamed flashing to the woman. The teen held out her hand, vanquishing Esther, but the original witch reappeared as quickly as she was vanquished, pinning the blue eyed teen to the wall.

"CALM YOURSELF CHILD!" Esther yelled.

Damon gazed up to his daughter, robotically. He was too broken to defend or scold his own child.

"You promised me no one would die. You said my dad would not die." Junior said, somberly as tears rolled down his face.

"Junior, I thought that you all would be able to save him, but your dad is of the undead. There are laws in the supernatural world that even the strongest witch cannot change."

"Tell us how to save him mother? There's always a way to break the rules and these laws. TELL US!" Klaus walked swiftly, to his mother as he snapped and screamed at her.

"Niklaus, I owe you no more favors. No more." Esther said, sternly.

"Mother please don't do this. Tell us how to get Stefan back?" Rebekah pleaded with a shaken voice.

"I won't"

"You can't or you won't?" Junior asked.

Esther remain quiet.

"You said you cared about me. Please give me back my dad." Junior said, sobbing, his beautiful silvery grey orbs beaming.

Everyone could tell that his words and his pain were pulling at Esther's heart.

"There is a door to the underworld. Any supernatural being who gives his or her life to save another damned soul goes there. The underworld is different than heaven or hell, in that, there is always a chance of escaping or being rescued, but it's not easy. It could take years. The door to this place opens, but only for a moment, and no one knows when, and to make matters worse, your father will have to find the door on the other side, so that he will be ready when you find it and it opens."

"Do you know where the door is?" Eric asked.

"I do not know where it is, or when it opens. The one person who knows, is buried. His name is Silas. Only a living descendant of the Bennett line can free him, because it was a Bennett witch who put him there."

"Where is this man buried?" Damon said, humbling himself, his eyes unable to meet hers. His face still moistened by his tears. The vampire was still in a kneeling position on the floor. His head was hung low as he looked aimlessly at his fiddled hands in his lap.

"Only a vampire hunter can lead the way. The map is on him and can be retrieved from a Bennett witch. Find your hunter, and you find the map, and if the map is not already present on his person, he can grow it."

"How can he grow the map?" Junior asked.

"By killing vampires."

"Mother is this true?"

"Don't…don't question her. I believe you Esther." Damon said, somberly, still gazing at his hands.

"Damon, I am truly sorry about your brother. I didn't want him to die. I really believed that the children were strong enough to bring him back." Esther said the words as if she were in shock that the kids did not save Stefan. "I hope you can see that I am a woman of my word, and I am so sorry I caused your family so much heartache." She paused. "Damon I know you are going to blame yourself for this, but don't, you had every right not to trust me. If there's anything you need, just ask."

Esther disappeared without warning, and Natasha's body fell to the ground, violently.

Damon began to cry again. The teens rushed to his side, holding their father tightly. Everyone was so saddened at the loss of Stefan, they couldn't move, even Bill Compton.

Damon had paid the ultimate price for his distrust, and playing by his own rules.

"My brother is dead and it's all my fault." Damon began to cry violently. He tried to squeeze the tears away with his hands, but they wouldn't stop falling.

"No…it's not your fault." Junior looked into his step dad's eyes. "Hold on to what Esther said, you had every right not to trust her, don't blame yourself for this dad."

"GO AWAY! BOTH OF YOU! Damon yelled at his children. "I don't want you to see me this way." Damon pushed his head into his hands.

"Daddy I love you. I want to be with you." Natasha hugged her father, closely. She wrapped her arms tightly around the raven haired man's neck and cried.

"I can't. Rebekah get her." Damon looked at Rebekah pleading, his silvery blue eyes seemed bluer as he looked at the original female vampire.

"Come on Junior and Natasha. Let's give your father a moment."

Junior and Natasha went willingly with Rebekah, but looked back at their father until they were out of sight.

"Damon…I'm so sorry." Caroling said, speaking softly.

"You're dead to me Caroline." Damon halted his sobbing, saying the words with his back to his friend.

Caroline began to cry again.

"Come on pint size let's get you home." Eric kneeled down to Damon trying to help him up.

"Eric…I don't think I can move. I need my brother."

"Than I will carry you."

"Damon you know we're all going to get Stefan back." Klaus said as he squatted next Damon.

"I know I know, will do this song and dance for the next hundred years. I'm so tired. I need this all to end. I should just turn off my humanity."

"If you do that, than who will take care of Bonnie and the children. They need you Damon." Klaus's words echoed in the blue eyed vampire's mind.

"My little bird." Damon smirked. "I have to be strong for her."

"That's right Damon. You're little bird. Now get your ass off this floor and let's get you home." Eric yanked Damon off the floor.

"You don't have to be so rough sasquatch."

Eric and Klaus smiled at each other.

"I think there's a little fire left in this old dog yet." Klaus patted Damon on the back.

Just one mention of his little bird gave Damon the strength to move. Fire was in Damon's eyes, he was going to get his brother back, and nothing was going to get in the way of that.

A/N: Coming up…Damon breaks down in Bonnie's arms as he delivers the somber news. Melissa is torn with guilt. Natasha and Junior meet their new teacher and Damon is incredibly suspicious about Mr. Atticus Shane.


	25. Soulless 25 Gone Mad

A/N: Okay, so I still don't have a beta… me so sad, and I realized that I posted the rough draft of chapter one of this story and not the edited version. I went back and added some punctuations and changed a few words, but still not sure that helped it all that much…LOL! I lost the edited chapter when my computer crashed.

Anywho, a lot of new characters will be introduced in this chapter. Junior's girl is in this chapter, very briefly. She was the only young black female actress that I knew of, that started on a science fiction show. She is actress Vanessa Morgan and she plays Sarah on my Baby's Sitters a Vampire, if you all want to go check out a picture of her.

Maybe I shouldn't tell you this, but no one will be after the characters anymore. The characters I'm introducing, are truly here to help and aid in finding Stefan. I just want you all to know, I'm going to focus on the positive and the loving parts of this story from now on, and I will be bringing Stefan home, quickly, but if you all want more drama and suspense, it will not be hard for me to create it….LOL!

My mind went a little dark in this chapter…Poor Damon and Stefan.

Do you all want Melissa to have a boy or a girl….if I decide to let her have a baby… ;)

This is an AU fan fiction, and please forgive, or notify me of any errors, like word usage, punctuation, and so forth.

_Character's owned by HBO and CW Network etc._

Soulless Chapter 25: Gone Mad. 

The ride back to the boarding house was a long and painful ride for Damon Salvatore. He tried wrapping his head around the events that unfolded. He thought he was making the right decision by having more man power, but ultimately, his decision cost him his brother. This trip was supposed to be the trip that made his family whole, not trading another Salvatore's life for another. The tears began to well up in Damon's eyes, again. He couldn't wait to get home and cry in Bonnie's arms. She was the only person that he was comfortable being vulnerable with. Although, he let it unleash in front of the others, by mistake, he wasn't going to let that same mistake happen again.

He looked over at Junior and Natasha. He hated he let the children see him break down. It was not him. It wasn't who he was. He wasn't that guy that stood in the corner sulking, falling down to his knees crying, but here he was. He was that guy, and he hated it. Yes, he hated that Stefan was dead, but he wanted to grieve for him in his own way, by hurting other people. Making them feel his overwhelming guilt and pain, but no. Bonnie and the children had changed him, and to a lesser extent, Stefan. They made him a better man, and in some ways it was good, but in some ways it wasn't, because he longed to unleash his inner darkness. He wanted so badly, to free what had been building up in him, since the moment his brother fell dead.

He gazed at the little Stefan look alike, again. It was a bad move on his part, because Junior would now be his painful reminder that Stefan's life was no more.

Even though there was a way to save Stefan, it wasn't enough to make him feel better. His brother was dead; he was in hell, and it was his fault. Damon pinched the bridge of his noise, squeezing his eyes together, tightly. He was not going to let that salty little tear escape his eye; he was going to conquer it God damn it. No tears, not here, not now, where the world could see him. He rested his arm on the arm rest of the car, balling his hand into a fist. He squeezed his fist so tightly, that his nails broke through his rugged outer shell. Blood rushed from his broken skin onto the arm rest. Eric snatched his head to the petite vampire, watching as the tiny drops of blood dripped from Damon's appendage.

The blonde haired male vampire pushed down on the gas pedal, driving faster to the boarding house.

"I think the speed limit in this area, is forty five mate." Klaus smiled.

"Oh, I hadn't noticed." Eric flashed the hybrid a fake smile.

They finally pulled into the drive of the boarding house; it took everything in Damon not to flash into the house and cry like a baby. He played it cool, allowing everyone else to walk in ahead of him. They strolled in to the house, just a little pass midnight. Junior and Natasha walked in first. Bonnie jumped off the couch in a flash. She was frozen at the sight of her son. She placed her hands over her quivering mouth.

"Junior." She whispered.

The teenager ran to his mom; Junior couldn't fight back his tears. Natasha followed.

"He's gone momma. He's gone." The teenager's sobs sounded like a cackling boy. He squeezed his mother tightly to him, before being pushed, gently away from her.

"What are you saying to me? My Damon?" Bonnie said, in a shaken voice.

"Uncle Stefan, mom." Natasha said, with tears running down her cheeks.

"No. No. Not Stefan." Bonnie said, with a look of horror on her face.

She pushed Junior's head between her shoulder and neck, closing her eyes as she rubbed her thin fingers through the boy's hair.

"It's okay sweetie. We will find a way to bring him back." Bonnie said, placing the boy's face into her hands, as she gazed into his eyes. Bonnie's face read of conviction and determination.

"Can we really bring him back?" Caroline asked, sobbing.

"Yes, we can and we are." Klaus answered.

"Hey little bird." Damon said, strolling in to the room, pushing his hands into his pockets. He casually, strolled over to the bar, pouring himself a drink. He swallowed it in one gulp, and then poured himself another, swallowing it in one gulp as well, before pouring his third glass. His eyes were puffy and red. Whilst the others made their way inside the house, he stayed outside to cry. He needed the immediate release. He wanted to appear strong, but he was anything but.

Everyone in the room was quiet, their gazes all locked on Damon.

"So I'm guessing you heard. I got my brother killed." Damon smirked at Bonnie, as he waved his glass of liquor in the air.

"Don't say that. You didn't mean for this to happen." Bonnie said, delicately.

"Bonnie, Damon, I'll inform Melissa and Lucy of what's going on." Eric looked at the young married couple with a grave look on his face, and then slowly, walked upstairs.

"We probably should leave as well, give them some time alone." Klaus said, looking at Tyler and Caroline.

"Damon, Bonnie, I am so sorry. This is all my fault. It should have been me." Caroline said, and then began to cry. Tyler took her into his arms, giving her a warm embrace.

Klaus looked down to the floor with a somber look on his face, whilst Damon looked over to Caroline, rolling his eyes.

"Caroline, this is not your fault; it's the people who took Junior. They are to blame. We all knew the risk going in, that something could go wrong, but we're going to get Stefan back. We are going to bring him home." Bonnie said, with conviction.

Bonnie nodded her head at her friend, bringing her in for an embrace. Caroline, Klaus, and Tyler said their goodbyes and then left. Bonnie directed the teens to go upstairs and get ready for bed. She kept her eyes locked, on the blue eyed vampire. It was as if she could sense that Damon, wasn't completely himself. The raven haired vampire sat on the arm of the couch looking down at the floor, emptily, rubbing his fingers around the rim of his glass.

"How are you holding up?" Bonnie sat beside Damon. She grabbed his hand, squeezing it, as she gazed up at him with concern.

Damon sat his glass on the table, and then sat up straight on the arm of the couch, sighing.

"Why didn't I just listen to my brother, Lucy, you? Why do I always trust my stupid instincts?"

"Damon, your instincts are not stupid. You knew we could save Max. You believed it with all of your heart, and you were right. We're going to bring Stefan back."

"I know we'll get him back, but the thought of him being there, and not here with his family, with his son, it hurts." Damon said, emotionally, as he hit his chest with his hand. "I don't feel that it's right that I'm here and he's not. I can't be happy when my baby brother is dead, Bonnie." Damon looked at the caramel skinned girl; tears streaming down his face. She grabbed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, squeezing her into him, resting his head on Bonnie's chest. He cried, uncontrollably. His wall came tumbling down.

Bonnie led Damon upstairs. She began helping him out of his clothes. She slid his shirt over his head. The blue eyed vampire looked down to the floor, his face childlike, and not the murderous vampire that lurked within him. The caramel skinned girl placed her hand on his cheek, and then kissed his lips; she took his hand into hers.

"It's going to be okay, Damon. I promise." Bonnie said, softly.

She began undoing his belt, but Damon stopped her, leading her to the bed instead. He wanted to close his eyes, and try to sleep this horrible night away. He laid down with his back against the caramel skinned girl's front. As Damon rested in his wife's arms, she kissed his temple, sweetly, tenderly, rubbing his forehead.

The blue eyed vampire eye lids became heavy; he soon drifted off to sleep. He was back in the building where his brother died. He watched as Stefan grabbed his chest. He watched as his brother's eyes widen at the pain he must have felt from his heart exploding. _"NOOOO!"_ Damon heard himself scream. He woke up afraid, snatching himself away from Bonnie's arms. He jumped out of the bed, hurriedly, flashing to the middle of the room. He stood there paralyzed with guilt, fear, and anger.

"I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight. I can't." Damon was starting to come unglued. He looked down at his shaky hands, closing his eyes, and balling his hands into fist, squeezing until his knuckles were white as snow. He began to tremble, violently. He was seeing red. The blood in his body was boiling. He wanted so badly, to turn off his humanity, but he had children, and a wife.

In the blink of eye, he started tearing their room apart. Shattering the mirror of the dresser and then kicking it over. He then ripped the sheets away from the bed, throwing the end tables across the room, breaking them. He grunted and growled, loudly as he ripped the closet doors off their hinges, throwing the clothes to the floor.

Bonnie looked at her husband with tears in her eyes. He needed to release his demon, his darkness, and since killing all the inhabitants of Mystic Falls was out of the question, his room became the victim.

He pushed the bed to the other side of the room so violently, it broke the foot board, causing pictures to fall off the wall. He ceased his madness long enough to pick up the heavy golden picture frame that held a photograph of him and Stefan. He gazed at the picture for a moment and then threw it, so violently at the bedroom window, it shattered into a million pieces.

"MOM! MOM!" The teens yelled from outside the door.

Bonnie pushed the bed away from the bedroom door using her powers. She cracked it to get a view of her children.

"Mom what's wrong?" Junior asked, hysterically.

"Your dad is just letting off some steam. Go back to your room. I'll be in there in a minute."

The teens nodded, and then swiftly, walked back to Junior's room. Lucy and Eric were also standing in the hall. Bonnie nodded, giving them the okay that everything was fine, and the two went back to their room.

Damon plopped down onto the messy bed, his chest raising and falling as if he were taken in air.

"Bonnie I have to shut it off."

"No Damon. Think about your children."

"I NEED TO FUCKING KILL SOMEONE OR SOMETHING BONNIE!" He yelled.

Bonnie grabbed Damon trying to hold him. Damon jumped up off the bed, grabbing Bonnie, yanking the tiny vampire over to him like she was a rag doll.

"WHY DO YOU FUCKING LOVE ME! STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME BONNIE!" Damon said, angrily, still holding on to the caramel skinned girl. His face fully vamped up.

He looked at the hurtful expression and disappointment on Bonnie's face. Her lips quivering. Her eyes glassed over with her tears. He hurt his little bird; he began to feel more enraged because he hurt his light; his lover; his mate. He knew he had to fight to hold on to his humanity, for her if no one else.

He sat back down on to the bed, letting out a loud growl. "AHHHHHHH! I can do this. I can do this. I can do this for you Bonnie. I love you." Damon was becoming hysterical. Bonnie kneeled down in front of him. She grabbed Damon's face, saying a quick chant. Damon's body went limp, his eyes closing. Bonnie kissed his beautiful mauve lips, and then gently, laid his head on the pillow.

Bonnie took off his shoes and socks, covering him with the throw. She ran her fingers through his hair and then kissed his forehead. "Sleep well my beautiful angel. I love you." She whispered, before walking out of the room.

~ ( - ) ~

Lucy was debating on if she should wake Melissa and tell her the somber news. The little witch had such a hard time after Stefan left. She was upset with herself for not telling the grey eyed vampire that she loved him. This knowledge made Lucy even more heartbroken to tell the tan girl of Stefan's death, because she knew it would all but break Melissa's heart, knowing that she let the love of her life walk out that door without telling him that she loved him.

"Melissa? Wake up sweetie." Lucy said, softly.

"Hey, are they back?" Melissa said, groggily.

"Yes; they are back."

"Where's Stefan, why isn't he up here? He's here, right? Stefan came home, right Lucy?" Melissa's voice became shaky.

Lucy remained quiet. The elder witch was hoping her silence would speak for her. She hated that Stefan was dead. He had been nothing but sweet and kind to her since she'd been at the boarding house.

"Was he captured? Did they go out or something?"

"Stefan didn't make it Melissa." Lucy began to cry.

Melissa grabbed her stomach, clutching it, tightly. She held it as if she were in pain. The tan girl balled herself up in the bed, pulling the covers up to her neck.

"Melissa do you want me to stay?"

"I just want to be alone." Melissa said, still sobbing.

Lucy got up from the bed, slowly, walking to the bedroom entrance. She looked back at the tan girl with a worried look on her face. Fear settled into Lucy. She became worried at what the little witch might do to herself, but for now she would give her time.

~ ( - ) ~

Natasha laid in bed with her brother. She laid on one side of the large king bed and Junior laid across from her.

"I'm sorry about your dad."

"He's your uncle. I know you must be hurting too?"

"I am, but I just want to be here for you. I want to be strong for you, you know, just this once."

The teens started to laugh.

"You were always strong Natasha."

Natasha and Junior stared at each other for a moment. Natasha wanted to change the subject. Though her Uncle was the most important thing on her mind, she felt she needed to help put Junior's mind at ease, so he could rest.

"When you were away, I made dinner with dad, and I didn't burn anything." Natasha smiled.

"Ah man, I missed it. You'll have to cook for me some times." Junior said, sweetly.

"Mom's putting us in school."

"Really, good, I can meet some girls." The teen smiled, devilishly.

"I can meet boys."

"Not unless dad and I meet them first." Juniors tone turned more serious.

"You're not my dad Junior."

"…but you are my sister, and it's my job to protect you."

"Ugh." Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Dad thinks you are gay."

"He would." Junior rolled his eyes.

"You know we can save Uncle Stefan. We can do anything we want Junior."

"I know, but just because we can, it doesn't mean we should do whatever we want, and please stop talking like that. You sound like that creepy Esther."

Natasha gasped, raising her body, quickly, from off the bed.

"I am nothing like that creepy bitch." Natasha spat.

"Yeah, she is a super bitch, but at least she's on our side." Junior said.

"How are we going to find this door, and how can we help Uncle Stefan find the door on the other side?"

Junior flashed to a sitting position, in thought.

"What are you thinking Junior?"

"We can talk to dad from the other side. Esther taught me this spell. It was how I communicated with you. Take my hand." The two sat up in the middle of the bed. They linked their hands together, closing their eyes, and began chanting.

"Natasha, you can't be chanting something different from me. Now follow my lead." Junior said, sternly.

"Who died and made you king?"

Junior looked at his sister with a sullen look on his face.

"Oh, my God, Junior. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, just listen to what I say, and then repeat it, and then we'll say it together."

Natasha nodded, and the two began chanting, again.

~ ( - ) ~

Stefan woke up, his eyes searching, frantically, all around him. He knew this dark dreary place couldn't be home. This place was dreadful. The walls were made of black rock and a black substance oozed from its crevasses. He tried to move his arms, but realized he was trapped in a thick sticky black goo. He wiggled, furiously, in the black gooey cocoon, when he heard a voice call to him.

"Well well, if it isn't the man of my dreams." Katherine Pierce smiled, devilishly, at the grey eyed vampire.

"Who's the lucky bastard that killed you. I'd love to shake his hand?" Stefan spat.

"Screw you."

"Seriously, what happened to you?"

"I was killed by a sniveling little vampire warlock kid. I've lived for over five hundred years to be killed by a kid, the irony." Katherine rolled her eyes.

Stefan began to laugh.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Katherine said, curiously.

"So a Salvatore killed you after all." Stefan smirked.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"That little sniveling weasel is my son."

"Umm…Elena's not his mother. What little witch did you knock up?" Katherine smirked, tapping her fingertips against her arm.

"Bonnie Bennett is his mother."

"I should have killed that little bitch when I had the chance." Katherine pouted. "Where's the silly little doppelganger?"

"Are you going to get me down or are you going to kill me with your questions."

"I'll let you down, if…you promise to kiss me?"

"I'd rather die…again."

Katherine rolled her eyes at the brown haired vampire. She then grabbed Stefan by his head, yanking him, violently out of the gooey cocoon.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU HURT ME!" Stefan yelled, massaging out the pain in his arms.

"You're welcome."

Stefan looked over to Katherine, realizing that she was naked, and that most of the black goo from the cocoon was absent from her body. "I just realized something. You're naked."

Katherine smirked.

"…and so are you." She looked at Stefan as if he were a delicious appetite she couldn't wait to sink her teeth into.

"How did you get the goo off of you?"

"That shit was a bitch to get off. I licked most of it off, and the rest, I had to rub and peel off, but this shit is still stuck to my special place." She flashed Stefan a devious smile. "Unless you want to, **lick **it off of me?" Katherine flashed over to Stefan, taking a long lick up his face.

"Katherine, **don't**. I'll wash it off in a pond."

"There is no damn pond in this place."

"How the hell do you know?"

"This is the underworld dumb ass, not Little House on the Prairie."

"What does this crap taste like?"

"Like tree sap. I can lick it off of you, and you can lick the rest off my back."

"Again…I'd rather die. I can lick it off myself." Stefan spat, and then licked his arm. "Oh, my God. This shit is awful."

"Unf…are you going to lick it off of your Peter too?" She smirked.

Stefan looked at Katherine in thought….

Five hours later in the underworld, the goo was off of Stefan. He could kick his own ass for letting that woman lick everything off of him, except for his special place, but the stuff was nasty, and plus she owed him one. That's the lie Stefan told himself to feel better about cheating on his living girlfriend. He really didn't cheat on her, but the idea of a woman licking his body made him feel incredibly guilty. So here he was, in the underworld sitting around, entirely naked, with a completely naked, Katherine Pierce as well.

"So what do we do, just sit around and wait for a bus?" Stefan asked.

"How should I know? I've never been dead. Why don't you summon one of your girlfriend's family members? I'm sure there are some dead Bennett witches."

"Emily." Stefan whispered.

"EMILY! EMILY! Stefan shouted.

"Yeah, I'm sure that will bring her running to your aid."

"Well do you have a better Idea?"

"Why don't you try calling that brat of yours? Link your damn mind with his."

"I'm not a witch…bitch. See what I just did there." Stefan smirked.

"You're a real God damn original."

"Hush." Stefan directed.

"Excuse me? You need to be a little more grateful you little shit. I just lic…."

"SHUT UP!" Stefan yelled. "I think I hear my son and niece calling to me."

Katherine looked at the grey eyed vampire, curiously.

"Junior, Natasha?"

"Dad? You can hear me?"

"Yes son, I can hear you?" Stefan said, excitedly.

Natasha jumped up and down on the bed.

"Stop it Natasha. We need to concentrate." Junior fussed.

Stefan laughed at his son's serious tone with his sister.

"Dad we know a way to bring you home."

"Oh, thank God. How?"

"We have to dig up some dead guy, named Silas. He knows where the door to the underworld is on this side, but you will need to find the door on that side as well. Once we find them, we do a simple spell, and it should allow you to leave."

"Okay, I'll try to find the door on this side. Try to get Damon, Melissa, and Bonnie linked to me. I want them to know that I'm naked, but I'm okay." Stefan smiled.

Junior and Natasha laughed at Stefan's remark.

"Dad, I love you."

"I LOVE YOU TOO UNCLE STEFAN."

"Wow, Natasha. You just screamed in your mind, and it was really loud." Stefan chortled.

"SORRY!" Natasha yelled, again, and they all laughed.

"Dad, our link is weakening," said Junior.

"Okay, I love the both of you so much, and I have all the confidence in the world in you two."

"Good night dad."

"Is it night. I hadn't noticed." Stefan chuckled." Good night you guys."

Stefan was so happy, he flashed to Katherine, lifting her high in the air, swinging her all around.

Katherine laughed and screamed loudly.

"I'M GOING HOME! THANK GOD!" Stefan bent back, pumping his fist beside him.

Katherine watched Stefan with sadness. Stefan sobered, seeing the sullen look on the raven haired vampire's face.

"Stefan, will you help me get out of here too." Katherine asked.

"If you help me find this door, I'll see what I can do, but promise me you won't bother me and my family."

"Deal." Katherine said, before shaking hands with Stefan.

"What door?"

"There's a door to the underworld here and in the land of the living. I have to find the one on this side and stay near it, so when it opens, Junior and Natasha can bring me back."

"Okay, so you and Bonnie are together now and you have a son and a daughter named Natasha?" Katherine asked, in a raspy voice.

"No. Actually, Damon and Bonnie are married, and Natasha is their daughter. They also have a little boy named Maximus. I have a girlfriend named Melissa and then there is my son Stefan Junior."

"How did you get a child with Bonnie if she's with Damon?" Katherine looked confused.

"It's complicated and a little tragic. I don't want to talk about it. Is that okay?"

Katherine nodded. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stir up bad memories."

Stefan cocked his head to the side, smiling. "Wow. I don't think I've ever heard you apologize."

"Don't get use to it." She smirked.

"What about you? How did you get hooked up with The Authority?"

"I didn't want too. I just found myself, lonely. I met Roman, and he kind of suckered me into the entire thing. I mean, I feel like humans are beneath us, but if we go around killing all of them, how can we live an eternity without humans? We actually kind of need them." Katherine explained, with a stoic look on her face.

Stefan was actually feeling sorry for her. If nothing else, he felt he could be friends with Katherine, but he didn't want to let his guard down, not just yet. After all, she needed him, now, but she could easily go back to being her evil selfish self once they were free.

"You know Stefan. Damon is not going to be able to make it without you."

"He will; he has Bonnie and the children."

"Your brother has spent almost two hundred years loving and hating you with such passion. He needs you Stefan." Katherine said, seriously.

"Well I have faith in Bonnie. She will do whatever it takes to keep him from breaking." Stefan looked at Katherine seriously, with his head cocked to one side.

"You know what's weird; I don't feel hungry for blood." Katherine said.

"I hope it remains that way." Stefan looked worried for a split second, but then perked up.

"Alright, let's find this damn door." Stefan and Katherine flashed away from their current location.

~ ( - ) ~

"What are you two shouting about?" Bonnie said, as she marched in to Junior's room.

"WE TALKED TO DAD!" The teens yelled in unison. Natasha was so happy, she unknowingly, called Stefan her father.

"Oh, my God. How?"

"We used the spell that Esther taught me."

"Link me to him."

"We'll do it in the morning. Okay mom. Right now I need to fill you in on something else." Junior said, sternly.

"Excuse me?" Bonnie gave her son a stern look. "I'm the mom Junior, and you are my son, so that means you do what I say." She smiled.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I wanted to link us when everyone was awake."

"Okay, we'll wait until tomorrow. What is it you wanted to speak with me about?"

"Esther said that we can bring dad home. We just need to find some dead guy named Silas, and a vampire hunter. Supposedly, vampire hunters have a map printed on their bodies that will lead us to this Silas."

"Junior, this is good news. I knew there had to be a way we could bring Stefan back." Bonnie giggled, placing her hands over her mouth with excitement.

"Oh mom, how's dad? Did he hurt you?" Natasha had a worried look on her face.

Bonnie sobered. "No sweetie, he would never do that. He's just hurting. He blames himself. He needs some time to heal. Once he hears that Stefan is okay, I'm sure he will be better."

"Good, because he scared me."

"I know. Stefan is your father's last living immediate family member. He's known and loved his brother for over a century. To wake up one day, knowing you'll never see them again, can be rough." Bonnie paused, as she ran her fingers through her daughter's hair smiling down at her. "Alright, now you two get some rest. We have a really long day ahead of us."

Bonnie kissed Natasha good night and then walked over to Junior.

"I'm so glad you are home. I missed you so much, and don't you worry, I'm going to make sure we bring your father home. We're going to find this Silas guy, together." Bonnie said, as she held Junior's face in her hands.

Junior nodded and then hugged his mother, squeezing her tightly, as he closed his eyes.

Bonnie left the children's room, and then walked slowly to hers. She dreaded what she would open her door to. She widened her eyes to the destruction in front of her. It looked like a hurricane had swept through the place. She sighed heavily, picking up the comforter from off the floor and then snuggled into bed.

~ ( - ) ~

The next day everyone sat around the room, watching as Junior, Natasha, Bonnie, and Melissa chanted.

Damon was still asleep. Bonnie tried to kiss and shake him awake, but he continued to sleep.

"Dad?"

"It's me Junior. Is Melissa there, I need to hear her." Stefan said, in a low husky voice.

"Stefan, I hear you. I love you. I should have told you. Can you ever forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive."

"You being away made me realize, I want to have children with you. It doesn't matter if it's now or later. We can do this together."

"When I'm home, I'm going to marry you. I won't take no for an answer."

"Well the answer is yes."

"Good." Stefan laughed.

"How's Damon?"

"He's taken things a little hard, but he will be fine." Bonnie answered.

"Oh, hey Bonnie," Stefan chimed.

"Hi Stefan," she smiled. "Caroline says she's sorry and she loves you."

"Tell Caroline that it's not her fault, not to worry, and that she's still my epic friend." Stefan laughed.

"We'll do." Bonnie answered.

"Bonnie, don't worry about Damon, as long as he has you, and the children, I know he will be fine." Stefan paused. "Tell him don't worry about me. I will be okay. I don't blame him for this."

"I will tell him."

"Listen guys, I ran into someone down here, and I want to know if we can help bring her back?"

"Who is she?" Bonnie asked.

"It's Katherine."

"WHAT!" Bonnie screamed in her mind.

Stefan cringed.

"I know what you are going to say Bonnie, but she's helping me. She was killed the same night as me. She was in the board room with Roman and Junior."

Junior, held his head down in shame. His joyful look was replaced with a gloomy one.

"We will try to bring her back too. We need to talk to Esther first, to make sure it is possible." Junior said.

"Alright you guys, we have to wrap it up." Junior warned.

"I love all of you. Junior take care of Melissa and your mom."

"I will."

"I love you Stefan, so much." Melissa said.

Stefan could tell that she was crying, and that made him love her even more.

"I love you too gorgeous. Hold on to that. Never let us go. I'll be home soon, and I'm going to marry you, hold you, and kiss you." Stefan giggled as tears of joy fell from his eyes.

The link was gone, but the happiness lingered on from that moment forward.

"So Stefan's okay?" Lucy asked, smiling.

"He's great, and when he comes home, we're getting married." Melissa clapped her hands together.

"Alright, let's get this party started." Tyler said, jumping off the couch, everyone laughed.

~ ( - ) ~

Ten days had gone by, and Damon Salvatore was still asleep. The spell that Bonnie put on him required him to sleep until his darkness subsided. She never thought it would take so long for the blue eyed vampire's darkness to calm.

Bonnie and the children used their magic to straighten up the bedroom. They worked all around Damon's lifeless body, even levitating him to make up the bed.

Even though Damon was unaware of everything going on around him, Bonnie communicated with him every day, she made sure he was comfortable, clean, and well taken care of.

~ ( - ) ~

Bonnie was growing more worried about Damon. _Is he dead?_ She thought. The raven haired vampire had now been asleep for twenty days. She got no reaction from him. The caramel skinned girl heard her friends' whispers, when they thought she wasn't listening. They believed Bonnie was holding on to a corpse. None of them would dare approach her with their concerns. She had faith in the spell she performed, but even she was starting to grow weary.

"I talked to Stefan again today. He's still naked. Katherine's still a bitch, but they're getting along pretty well. She even told him to tell me hello, imagine that." Bonnie chuckled. "Our little guy is now weighing in at thirteen pounds, yes he is a little butter ball." She giggled again and then sobered. "I miss you Damon. I'm sorry I did this to you. It seemed like the only way. I didn't want you to suffer. I told Stefan that you were still asleep, and his growing worried. He said please don't blame yourself for this. Please wake up for him, for me?" Tears streamed down Bonnie's face.

~ ( - ) ~

Bonnie walked into her bedroom for her daily chat with the still sleeping Damon. The vampire had now been asleep for thirty one days. She brought his son in with her, laying the little boy down beside his father. The little baby moved subtly, next to his father's body. She leaned over, kissing her husband's lips. His lips were now brown, dry, and rough, no longer that beautiful mauve color. She watched Damon for several minutes, but still no response from the raven haired vampire.

"I love you so much Damon. Please wake up? I talked to Stefan again today; he told me to tell you he loves you too." Bonnie said holding Damon's hand.

The blue eyed vampire's hand twitched, Bonnie gasped.

After sitting in the room for three hours, waiting for another reaction from Damon, Bonnie went downstairs. She walked around the living room with Maximus in her arms.

She was at home alone, with her son. Natasha and Junior were in school. Eric was with Bill, and Klaus trying to find out information on where Silas was buried, and Lucy and Melissa were at the clinic. The tan girl was pregnant with Stefan's child, which brought more joy to the family.

Bonnie stood in the window of the living room, gazing out at the beautiful day, but the sunshine still could not keep her from worrying about her husband. His skin had lost its color. His body had desiccated. Once Damon awakened, she knew he would be incredibly weak, so she gave Eric, Klaus, and Tyler permission to take her husband out on the town, so he could feed straight from the tap. It would help him to gain back his strength and health. She was hoping it would also make him happy and take his mind off his brother being gone.

"Hello little bird." Damon said, barely able to speak as he held on to the banister.

Bonnie snatched her head to the hoarsely voice behind her.

Damon looked like death. His skin was grey, his mauve lips brown and ashy. She wanted to cry at the sight of him. She quickly, flashed to the basinet to lay Maximus down.

"No. I want to see my children. Bring him to me." Damon spoke, croakily. Bonnie watched him struggle to get to the sofa. He walked like he was in pain as he dragged his feet across the floor.

She placed the boy in Damon's arms, still supporting his head.

"Hey Max. I've missed you. You looked like you've grown." Damon kissed his son's forehead.

"Where is Natasha and Junior?"

"They're at school." Bonnie looked at Damon for a tick, and then flashed to the basement, grabbing her husband a bag of blood. She made it back, speedily, with the blood and then poured some into a glass.

"Here," said Bonnie, passing the glass of blood over to Damon.

The blue eyed vampire took the glass from her; he lifted it to his mouth as if it were a laborious task. He swallowed the blood in one gulp.

"Whew, that hit the spot. Can I have something hot to drink?" Damon's voice was still weak.

Maximus was starting to fuss in the raven haired man's arm. The caramel skinned girl held her hands out for him.

"No. I want to feed him."

"Okay, sit here with Max, and I'll go make him a bottle and bring you back some coffee."

Damon nodded. Whilst Bonnie was in the kitchen making coffee and fixing Maximus bottle, the blue eyed man continued to rock the little boy in his arms. He looked around at the pictures in the room. His eyes gazed at the picture with him, Stefan, Bonnie, and the kids. He smirked.

Bonnie was back with his coffee and the babies bottle. Damon sipped on his coffee, and then feed his little boy. Maximus finished off his bottle, and then Damon got up with the infant, carefully, placing his son over his shoulder. He gently patted the infants back, as he bounced, trying to burp him. The caramel skinned girl stayed close by, as Damon was still weak. She moved in closer, placing a hand on his shoulder, kissing their son's forehead and then her husband's cheek, which still had a greyish hue.

"How long have I been out?"

"For a month." Bonnie said, passively.

"Wow little bird; that was some spell you put on me." Damon smirked.

"I hope you are not mad with me?"

"No. I needed to rest. I needed to shut down the evil thoughts racing through my mind." He paused. "Bonnie, I almost turned off my humanity." Damon looked out into room as if he were remembering the events of that night. "I hurt you that night. Bonnie, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, it wasn't you, it was your darkness."

They smiled at each other.

"I don't know if I was dreaming or it happened, but you said you've been talking to Stefan and he said he loved me. Did that really happen?" Damon looked at Bonnie with a curious look on his face.

"Yes, we've been speaking to Stefan from beyond. He is fine. He told me to tell you not to worry. He doesn't blame you Damon, and he did tell me to tell you that he loves you."

"You spoke to Stefan? He loves me?" A smile began to form on the raven haired vampire's face.

"I want to talk to him." Damon said, trying to flash to a standing position but crashed back onto the sofa.

"Easy, big boy. When the kids come back, will try to get you linked." She paused. "I'm so glad you are awake. Klaus, Tyler, and Eric have a wonderful surprise for you." Bonnie flashed Damon a kilowatt smile.

"Good. I can't wait. Knowing sasquatch, it's something classy." Damon laughed.

The loving couple went upstairs; together they bathe and dressed Max. The two lay across the bed making goo goo eyes at the unknowing infant. Bonnie smiled big and bright, as she watched Damon's loving exchange with their son. The way the little infant held his father's finger hostage, was photographed in the young mother's mind. Seeing Damon be so loving with Max, was a drastic change from the monster he had become a month ago. Whilst the blue eyed vampire played with his son. Bonnie started a hot shower for him.

The caramel skinned girl held Maximus in her arms as she watched her husband shower. The one bag of blood, gave Damon a little more strength, and had brought back a little more color to the blue eyed vampire's skin, but he still had a long way to go.

After Damon's shower, he drank two more bags of blood, and then they walked around in the back yard with their son. The little boy laid snuggly, and quietly, in his stroller.

"There's something else you should know, Katherine's in the underworld with Stefan, and she wants to come back with him."

"Great. What did momma witch say? If she's fine with it, then so am I."

"We haven't spoken to her yet, we've been waiting for you to wake up."

"You don't need me to help make decisions Bonnie. If Stefan want's to help her, then I say we do it."

"…and that's your final answer?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, Bonnie. I trust my brother's decisions."

"Damon, you made one call that had a bad outcome. It doesn't mean you were wrong. I don't want you to change who you are. If you have a bad feeling about something, you should still voice your opinion. Don't lose that confidence that I've come to love." Bonnie said, passionately, as she rubbed the lower part of Damon's arm. It was her classic move whenever she wanted to get through to him. A warm touch along with her soft words always seemed to make the blue eyed vampire cave to Bonnie's wishes. She loved that her touch could do that to him.

"I'm not losing confidence; let's just say I'm trying to keep an open mind to all the other offers on the table." Damon wiggled his eyes at Bonnie.

"Good, because I love your spit fire and your passion, it was the very thing that drove me to you, that made me fall so hopelessly in love with you."

"I know." Damon winked before kissing Bonnie.

"DAD!" Natasha yelled, waving her arm erratically from across the lawn.

Damon turned around, smiling at Junior and Natasha.

The raven haired girl ran to her father. Long hair swinging wildly, from side to side, whilst Junior strolled across the lawn with his hands pushed into his pockets, and sun glasses on. His hair, perfectly manicured.

Natasha crashed into her father, almost knocking the blue eyed vampire over.

"Hey." Damon chuckled, squeezing Natasha to him as he closed his eyes.

"I'm so glad you are awake. Everyone thought you were dead."

"No. I'm still here. Junior, what's up? You meet any cute girls today?"

"No, but I met this really hot guy. He is so hot…unf." Junior nodded.

Bonnie and Natasha burst into a fit of laughter.

"Ah ha funny, seriously, get your cool ass over here and give me a hug. Do you realize I haven't seen your self-righteous little ass in almost a year?"

"Damon quit cussing at your children."

"We're vampires, witches, and friends' with werewolves. We kill people almost daily. A little cursing won't kill him." Damon spat.

"I'm not self righteous dad." Junior held his head down, shamefully.

"Sure you are, but I need that in my life." Damon hugged his step son again.

"Mom, dad, tonight is open house at our school. Please say you'll come and meet our home room teacher. Mr. Shane is so cool." Natasha pleaded, holding her hands in a praying position.

"We'll be there." Bonnie smiled.

~ ( - ) ~

Bonnie and Damon strutted into Mystic Falls middle school hand in hand with an eager Natasha and suave Junior.

"Alright, where's is this Mr. Shane." Damon asked.

"Our class is this way." Natasha began to jog.

"What is this guy doing to my daughter?" Damon said, with a confused look on his face.

"Relax, she probably just has a crush on him. He's probably a great and exciting teacher." Bonnie smiled.

"Too bad I'm going to have to kill him." Damon murmured.

"Damon." Bonnie warned, cutting her eyes up at her husband.

The husband and wife strolled into the classroom, looking like a pair of super models.

"Hey Mr. Shane." Natasha ran up to her teacher.

"Hello Natasha. Junior my man, what's up?"

"I'm cool Mr. Shane."

"That's what I'm talking about." Mr. Shane answered.

Damon rolled his eyes at the man's response.

"Mr. Shane this is our mom and dad. Mom, dad, this is our home room teacher Mr. Shane."

Damon looked at the curly head bearded man with dark brown eyes, suspiciously.

"Nice to meet you. Your name again?" Bonnie said, holding her hand out for a proper greeting.

"My name is Atticus Shane. Nice meeting you too Mrs. Salvatore." Atticus took her hand. Bonnie snatched her hand away from the man, quickly.

"Oh Mrs. Salvatore. I won't bite." The curly head man chuckled and then tried to take her hand again.

Bonnie gave the man a timid hand shake. Damon frowned up at the teacher.

Mr. Shane walked to the classroom door, closing, and locking it.

"Open up that damn door." Damon warned, before pinning Mr. Shane up against the wall, wrapping his hand tightly, around the man's neck.

"DAD STOP IT!" Natasha yelled.

"What's your fucking problem?" Damon asked, coldly.

"Mr. Salvatore. You're choking me. I can't talk." Mr. Shane forced out the words.

Damon gave him a little slack.

"I'm a vampire. It's what your wife saw. Please let me go. I come in peace."

Damon set the man free, but still glared at him.

"Why did you close the door?" Bonnie asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you in private. I came to this town for you Bonnie." Mr. Shane looked at Bonnie, wantonly.

Damon pinned him to the wall again, and then punched him in the gut, repeatedly, just for good measure.

"Stop it Damon, they'll hear you." Bonnie spat. "Let's hear what he has to say…please?"

Damon was glad Bonnie demanded that he stop, he still felt weak from all the blood loss. He needed to feed, and soon.

The curly head man looked at Damon with fear in his eyes, he began to speak, but hesitated when he heard the low guttural growl coming from the blue eyed vampire.

"How did you know who I was?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm ashamed to say it, but I've been kind of spying on you. Some people told me where you lived. Very friendly people in this town." He chuckled, lightly.

"Get to it asshole."

"Um…um." Atticus cleared his throat. "I followed you from your dad's house to the manor one day. I was delighted when your children were enrolled in school. I kind of persuaded the powers that be that they both be assigned to me as their homeroom teacher. I apologize for the games." He cleared his throat again, looking at Damon, nervously.

"Why do you need me?" Bonnie said, inquisitively.

"I've been searching for the cure for vampirism for decades. I've finally discovered where it's hidden. It's located on a secluded island in Costa Rica in a tomb. I went there over the summer, searching every cave but came up empty."

"You're still not explaining why you need Bonnie."

"A witch named Qetsiyah's sealed her lover Silas in this tomb with the cure and only her direct descendant can open up this tomb. You are the only one that can read the map, Bonnie, which is located on one of five magical vampire hunters. She blessed them to wear the map to the cure, so that one day they could find Silas, force him to take the cure and then kill him. My friend is one of the five. We just need you Bonnie. You are Qetsiyah's direct descendant." Atticus explained, convincingly.

"Silas is the one that has this cure? Oh, my God, we need him to help us find the door to the underworld." Bonnie whispered.

"Yup, he is the one, he can help you find that door too. If you will help me, I can help you." Atticus Shane flashed Bonnie a creepy smile.

"Well how the hell did you find this place without Bonnie? And why do you want the cure." Damon spat.

"Because I long to be human." Atticus paused.

Bonnie and Damon looked at each other.

"After I tried finding the tomb on my own, and coming up empty. I did a little more searching. Well I found an old scroll written by Qetsiyah herself, she noted the island where she buried Silas, but not the exact location."

"What makes you so sure what you found isn't complete bullshit? I mean why would a lover want her mate dead?"

"Because in this letter she mentioned a magical well that allows you to speak with your dead love ones. She said that after Silas was dead, he appeared to her in this cave, asking her to set him free. She described this place in detail and noted that it was **on that island**. This is also when I found that Silas's tomb could only be opened by one of her direct descendants, and while searching for his tomb we found **that well**." Mr. Shane became more excited as he spoke about Silas and the tomb. His eyes widened, as he spoke frantically with his hands.

"Awww…Bonnie this guy is full of shit. He's a fast talker and a liar. I know his kind. You can't possible believe this freak." Damon turned around in a circle, tilting his head to the heavens as if the entire story were utter and complete madness.

"Damon, he can help us find Silas. We don't have to wait for years to save Stefan." Bonnie explained.

"Dad please, and mom we are this Qetsiyah's descendant. Esther said so herself." Junior interrupted.

"No. I don't trust this guy." Damon gave Mr. Shane a distrusting look.

Bonnie pulled her signature move. She began stroking Damon's arm, tenderly. "Damon please, we can save Stefan." The raven haired vampire looked down at her hand rubbing his arm, her words sang a sweet symphony to his soul. He became weak for the caramel skinned girl standing in front of him. _Damn you woman._ Damon thought.

"Alright, he looked at Bonnie, giving her an affectionate look, before snatching his head to Atticus Shane. His face like night and day. If looks could kill, Mr. Shane was dead.

"Bring your creepy ass by the house tomorrow night. You do anything I don't like, I will fucking end you." Damon said through tight lips.

"Thank you Mr. Salvatore, I promise you won't regret this." Atticus said, nervously, whilst smiling.

The Salvatore family left the classroom, all in deep thought. Junior began to fall behind the others, before stopping all together in front of a classroom down the hall from his.

Junior couldn't take his eyes off of Sarah. Whenever he saw the beautiful mocha skinned girl, with the beautiful smile, and big beautiful eyes, he got nervous. Music would play in his mind every time he saw her.

"Junior? Junior?" Damon called to the unresponsive teen, before spotting what the boy was looking at.

"Ahhh." Damon nodded his head.

"Junior, it's time to go."

"What?" Junior's mind was brought back to reality.

"Cute girl."

"Isn't she." Junior sighed.

"Did you get her number?"

"I can't…I'm scared. What if she doesn't like me?"

"Junior you're hot. What do you mean she won't like you? Get in there and ask her for her number?"

"Not now." Junior walked away, hurriedly.

Damon looked at the pretty girl again, smiling, and then back at junior.

"Being a teenager is rough." Damon shook his head, and then walked away.

~ ( - ) ~

Damon and his family were headed back home. The raven haired man kept mulling over what Atticus had said. He was so afraid to believe the man. He wanted so badly for Mr. Shane's words to be true, but he was afraid to get his hopes up. He wanted his brother back more than life itself, but this man was too good to be true.

"Is there not any way, we can see this man's true intentions?" Damon inquired.

Bonnie sat in the passenger side of the car in thought.

"We can perform a truth spell." Bonnie suggested.

"But is this truth spell full proof?"

"Of course it's full proof." Bonnie rolled her eyes at her husband.

"I'm just asking, you don't need to roll your pretty little eyes at me. One day their going to roll right out of that pretty little head of yours." Damon kissed the back of Bonnie's hand and she smiled.

"Yeah dad, have you not seen how awesome Junior and I are." Natasha smiled.

The raven haired man smiled back at his daughter through the rearview mirror.

They pulled in the drive. Damon smiled when he saw Tyler and the others' cars in the drive. He knew it was time for his night out on the town.

"I think this was a bad idea." Bonnie giggled.

"Why?" Damon wiggled his eyes.

"I'm thinking about that hot little number you bagged back in Fiji."

"No one is as hot as you, and nothing and no one can take my love away from you." The raven haired man said, gazing into Bonnie's eyes, intently.

"I know, I trust you. Have fun, and be a good boy…pleeeease, and hurry home. I'm tired of feeding on Elena and Caroline…ugh." They laughed, and then Bonnie gave Damon a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I promise; I love you."

"I love you too."

"Tell them I'm out here waiting."

Bonnie and the kids went into the house and Eric, Tyler, and Klaus came running out.

"What's up pint size." Eric said, jumping into the front seat of the passenger side of the car.

"WHEW LET'S PARTY!" Tyler jumped in the SUV screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Tyler? Dude, what the hell." Damon spat.

"Mr. Salvatore you ready to party mate?" Klaus chimed.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Klaus come take the wheel, I need a nap before we get the ball rolling."

They all laughed.

When Damon came to, he realized that he was on a jet.

"What the hell. Where are we going?"

"We're in my neck of the woods now. New Orleans. You're going to get high on blood tonight my friend." Eric chimed.

The four friends got off the plane, hoping into a car waiting outside for them. The car took them to Bourbon Street. Damon was no stranger to this neck of the woods. They walked the streets laughing, drinking, and enjoying the night. They finally found a little club where they wanted to sit, relax, and feed, and that's where Damon spotted a tall beautiful long legged blonde. They were always easy prey back in his hay day.

"Hey darling. Can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure." She said all giddy.

"Not only was she blonde, but she was perky."

"He chatted with the blonde for several minutes before compelling her to do his will. He snuck her off into a private corner of the club, sinking his teeth into her soft skin. He took what he needed, growling lowly, at the warm blood flowing through him. He didn't stop there. He flashed back out onto the dance floor, taking three more victims. By his second host of the night, he was already missing his wife and children, but the fellows went through so much to make sure he was happy, so he tried to enjoy his night.

He went over to the pool table, with his friends. He watch in amusement as Tyler and Eric argued about their pool game.

"Dude you didn't call that corner you called this corner."

"I CALLED THAT DAMN CORNER TEENAGER. I WIN THE GAME! Eric yelled.

"You're so full of shit. My money's off the table."

"Put that money down you little shit."

"New game dude. New game."

"You're a sore loser mutt. This is my last game with you. Double or nothing adolescent."

"Alright mates, we're all friends here." Klaus laughed, as he took a swig of his beer.

"I've got a hundred dollars on Sasquatch." Damon laughed.

"WHAT! Dude, I'm your home boy we're like this." Tyler twisted his fingers.

"Tyler, **dude**, we played one video game together."

Everyone laughed.

Damon looked around the club with a bored look on his face. He caved; he wanted to go home, but just as the blue eyed vampire was about to speak, that's when he so her, the Bonnie look alike, strolling in to the club. He wasted no time buying her a drink and dancing with her. Yes, Damon was in his element, and his little Bonnie gave him the ticket, but he wasn't going to mess that up. He was there to take what he needed and then leave.

The raven haired man gazed into the beautiful tawny woman's hazel eyes, which reminded him of Bonnie's. The music was intoxicating, and that little vein on her neck pulsated, unmercifully, under her thin sun kissed skin. He tilted her head to the side, sinking his incisors into her skin, and slowly drank the girl's warm sweet ambrosia. He ended up taking more then he should have, but gave the girl his blood, to heal her wound, giving her back her strength.

After feeding from her, he felt an empty void coming over him. There was a time that he loved this life style, he wouldn't have traded it for all the money in the world, but Damon was a domesticated man now. He wanted to be home. He wanted Bonnie's arms around him, holding him tight. He wanted her pouty lips to kiss his cheeks. He wanted to hold and spoil his infant. He wanted to cook dinner with his little girl, and tell Junior how to hook that sweet Sarah from school. Tears fell from his eyes. The raven haired man wanted out of this place.

"Come on baby, let's dance? WHEW!"

"Get the fuck out of my face…NOW!" Damon said nastily, as he compelled the girl to leave.

She went scurrying away from him.

Klaus watched as Damon stood on the middle of the dance floor, with a somber look on his face. The hybrid suggested that they all leave. The blue eyed vampire felt guilty for almost ruining their outing, as he looked at the disappointed faces of his friends. At Damon's request, the fellows hit a few of the floating casinos on the river. He chuckled when he saw a very drunk Tyler and Eric.

"I guess they made up." He whispered and then chuckled, lightly.

Klaus and Damon burst into a fit of laughter at the sight of Tyler riding Eric's back as he flashed to one of the boats. They did all of this for him. The guys spent the rest of the night losing and winning back their money, but once that plane started its journey back to Mystic Falls, the blue eyed vampire's soul began to feel complete.

~ ( - ) ~

Stefan and Katherine had been searching for the door in the underworld for a year. They were unaware that the time in that place went by quicker than the time in the land of the living.

"Why is it so hot in here?" Stefan asked.

"Why do we even feel heat, we're vampire's." Katherine said, as she leaned against the wall. "Eww…what is this?" She said as she looked at the black goo on her fingers.

To Stefan and Katherine's horror. The black goo oozing from the walls was oil, and in the blink of eye everything caught fire. Stefan and Katherine were set afire. They were been burned alive, but they couldn't die. Stefan realized in that moment that this place wasn't going to be a boring walk in the park, it was going to be torture.


	26. Soulless 26 Everybody loves Stefan

A/N: Another unbated chapter, so sorry about this. I think I am doing okay, for the most part. I went back over a few chapters that I've posted on FF and found some errors after I had read over each chapter like 10,000 times.

Stefan does a controversial thing in this chapter. I hope you all will not be too mad at him about it…LOL!

I've decided that I want to delve into Elena's love life a little. I have her with Mason, but I think I want her with someone else. Bonnie fans are going to hate this, and maybe even some of you. I know a lot of Bamon and Bonnie fans that ship her with death, but there is a special place in my heart for her, but just not with the Salvatore's; that bitch is toxic for them…UGH! Shivers. I've always favored the Belena relationship over Baroline and Bebekah.

Elena's love interest is mentioned in this chapter, but they will not meet until 27, which is when I will bring Stefan back as well.

Chapter's 23, 24, & 25 are my favorites, but I really love this chapter, even though it is strictly a dialogue chapter. I really love the family moments in it, and I've even thrown in a girls night out. We get to see Bonnie be a teenager and not the little woman she's been forced in to being now that she is married with children, with death and destruction all around her.

Silas and Shane are not the monsters they are on TVD. Silas is just this great lover to me and Shane just wants to be human…LOL! I really hope you all like this chapter because I do. I know you all will find a moment in here that sticks out with you more than others.

_The characters are owned by HBO, C W Network, and Disney Channel. _

Soulless Chapter 26: Everybody Loves Stefan.

Bonnie, Caroline, Elena, Melissa, Lucy, Rebekah, and Isabelle decided to do their own thing while the guys were away. Caroline didn't give Bonnie an official bachelorette party and had decided that tonight would be perfect since the fellows were away.

Isabelle and Lucy mixed the drinks, prepared the finger food that was brought, and made a virgin strawberry daiquiri for the pregnant woman. Now that Melissa was with child, they had to make special concessions for the little witch.

Caroline went all out for the affair. She provided the cake, food, liquor, and even hired a stripper. The girls played the music as loud as it could possibly go. Bonnie had completely forgotten that she had a child that was an infant. Maximus basinet was in the corner of the room. The little boy was snuggled in, completely unaware of the madness all around him. Matt was kind enough to let Natasha and Junior hang out with him for the night.

"TURN THE MUSIC DOWN!" Isabelle shouted. "I brought something to help get this party started." She said, happily.

Isabelle reached into her purse and pulled out a bag of weed.

"Oh, my God, no Isabelle, we are not smoking around Melissa and Maximus. Put that away child." Lucy giggled.

"Melissa should go to her room and take Max with her. Tyler's away, and I intend to make the most of this night." Caroline spat.

"Caroline." Bonnie warned.

"What Bonnie, geez."

"She's right Bonnie, I'll go to my room and I'll take Max with me." Melissa held her head down low and then grabbed the entire meat and fruit tray from off the table. All the girls burst into a fit of laughter.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Sweetheart you don't have room to carry the baby." Rebekah said, teasingly.

"No one is going anywhere. If you want to hit the joint come outside." Isabelle grabbed a joint and headed for the door.

Lucy and Melissa stayed behind, and the others stepped outside onto the patio.

Isabelle took a long puff of the natural herb and then passed it over to Caroline. The blonde haired vampire took in a large gulp, and then smiled before exhaling; each girl took a turn, even the uptight Bonnie Salvatore.

"This is my first time smoking marijuana." Bonnie giggled like a little girl.

"Isabelle, when the hell did you start smoking weed?" Rebekah asked.

"Klaus and I do it sometimes." She smiled.

"We live in the same house and I don't know what the bloody hell is happening under my own nose, great." Rebekah said, nonchalantly.

"This is heaven." Elena chimed. "I can't believe Stefan is gone." She said in thought.

"Not for long," said Bonnie.

"How is he doing?" Elena looked at her friend with a somber look on her face.

"He seems to be doing very well. He says that he and Katherine are getting along pretty good."

"Out of all the people he could be trapped in the underworld with, it had to be her. Do you think she is making a play for him?"

"You're still in love with Stefan, figures." Isabelle giggled.

"Stop listening to my thoughts Isabelle." Elena spat.

"Elena you had your chance. He's with Melissa now."

"I know that Caroline. I'm not trying to make a play for him. I just don't think I will ever stop loving him. When he died, I felt so lost, even though we haven't been together for some time now. I'm still in love with him. I don't think I can ever stop loving him." Elena's eyes were sad, as she looked off into the night.

Bonnie felt bad for her friend. She was secretly rooting for them to get back together. When things didn't work out with Isabelle and Stefan, she thought for sure that they would find their way back to each other. _What if Katherine is making a play for Stefan?_ Bonnie thought. _Can any woman ever fall out of love with Stefan? Bonnie thought_. She giggled to herself.

"Well duh, I did." Bonnie said out loud to herself, forgetting that she was having a secret conversation in her head. She let out a goofy laugh.

"You did what?" Rebekah asked, coolly as she took another hit of the joint.

"Oh nothing, I just had a thought." Bonnie smiled, coyly.

"That awkward moment when every woman out here has been with either one, or both of the Salvatore brothers." Rebekah said, coolly.

The girls looked around at each other and then laughed.

"My time with Stefan shouldn't count. That was forced on us." Bonnie said, with a sullen look on her face.

"Of course not Bonnie." Rebekah grabbed the caramel skinned girls hand and squeezed it.

"Oh, my God Bonnie, no we would never do that." Caroline said, sweetly.

The other girls nodded in agreement.

"Klaus still hates himself for what he did to you two." Isabelle said, with sadness.

"I know he's sorry. I forgive him. It's actually funny, because when I look at Junior, he just erases that painful night. He's my little angel." Bonnie smiled, at the mention of her son.

"So, who all has been in love with both of them?" Rebekah asked. "I've only loved Stefan." She answered.

Elena was the only one to raise her hand and they all laughed again.

"Bonnie, you were in love with Stefan too." Elena giggled.

"No Elena, I did come to love him, while you were dating Damon, but I was never in love with him. From the moment I kissed Damon in front of this house," Bonnie paused. "I was madly in love with him." Bonnie smiled as if she were remembering that beautiful moment.

Elena's smile disappeared.

"I still think Stefan is the better man." Caroline spat.

"HEY!" Bonnie shouted.

"I'm sorry Bonnie. Even though Damon has done a lot to redeem himself with me, if he hadn't been so aggressive and hell bent on hurting Stefan, Elena could have still been with him today."

"….or if Elena had just stopped going around Damon, stuck a few daggers in his abdomen, repeatedly, he would have finally gotten her message." Rebekah said, mockingly.

Everyone laughed but Elena. She held her head down, in shame. Bonnie seeing her friends somber look, jumped in to defend her.

"Well I can see how easy it would be to fall in love with both men. I don't fault Elena one bit, those are two delicious looking brothers."

The girls chuckled again. Elena looked over at her friend and smiled.

"I thought you were in love with Mason?" Caroline asked.

"I really like him, but there's no magic there."

"Elena I will be happy to introduce you to my brother Kol. He will be here this weekend."

"Okay, I'm game." Elena answered.

"When you find the right one. The love you felt for Stefan will fade. I mean, you will always love him because he was your first, but you will be truly happy again." Isabelle smiled.

"Thanks Isabelle. Have you ever been in love?" Elena asked.

"Yes, with this boy named Tommy. The bastard broke my heart. I thought I could find that love again with Stefan, but we just couldn't connect. He was in love with someone else, and I couldn't turn my thoughts off to it." Isabelle paused. "…but then Klaus came along and now Tommy is just my first love. I don't even care if he is happy or sad anymore, and when you feel that way about a former lover, that is when you know, you are truly over them."

Everyone just sat in thought, letting Isabelle's words soak in as they rode out their high, until Elena broke the awkward silence.

"So Bonnie, you said it won't be long before you can bring Stefan home. Who's helping you? What's going on?" Elena asked in a raspy voice.

"Yeah, when is he coming home?" Caroline chimed.

"Oh, my God. I can't believe I haven't shared this information with you all. Natasha and Junior's home room teacher is a vampire, and apparently, he knows the location of where Silas is buried. He is going to help us find him. He's coming by the house tomorrow night. We're going to discuss it further." Bonnie paused. "Something else you guys should know, Atticus says that Silas is buried with the cure to vampirism." She said, her face serious as she looked to her friends, intently.

Rebekah, Elena, and Caroline looked to each other in shock.

"There's a c…c…cure for vampirism?" Rebekah stammered for the words.

"That's what he says. If this is true, I don't know, but I'm definitely going to find out."

"Wow." Caroline said, with her eyes widened, staring off into space, blankly.

The girls all sat around, quietly, in thought, until they were interrupted by Melissa.

"Girls…the stripper is here." Melissa chimed, excitedly.

"WHEW!" Isabelle yelled, jumping to her feet and running back into the house. Bonnie walked into the house, slowly, behind Isabelle. The other girls still seemed to be in thought about the information that Mrs. Salvatore had shared with them.

"Well I guess we better head in." Caroline waved to Elena and Rebekah.

~ ( - ) ~

Caroline made Bonnie sit in the center of the room. The beautiful chocolate stripper danced around the married woman, jiggling his member in front of her face. The girls stuffed his underwear with dollar bills and screamed as they, delicately, touched the man in places that would make their boyfriends rip the man apart. Bonnie covered her eyes and screamed. The stripper's covered member was just a few inches from touching her nose.

He grabbed her hand placing it on his bottom, and then made her cup his penis. Bonnie screamed. He then kissed her cheek sweetly, as her friends screamed and laughed. The girls were high and drunk, and having the time of their lives.

Three hours later. The stripper was gone and the ladies just sat around still sipping on liquor. They laughed, talked, and cried about their lives.

"So, if this cure is real, are we all in?" Rebekah asked.

"I'm in, I want to give Tyler beautiful babies."

"More like beautiful dogs." Elena said, playfully.

"Hey." Caroline threw a pillow at her friend.

"I want the cure too. I want to start a family with Matt."

"I never wanted to be a vampire. This cure is a miracle in disguise for me. I think I will do better at raising human babies. My vampire babies didn't turn out so good." Elena said.

The girls burst into a fit of laughter before agreeing.

"What about you Bonnie?" Isabelle asked.

Bonnie sat in thought for a moment.

"When I woke up a vampire, it was the last thing I wanted. I wanted to die, in fact if it weren't for Damon and the children, I would be dead now. I hate being a vampire, but I love Damon more then I hate the monster that I've become." Bonnie said, with a vacant look in her eyes, as she gazed out into the room. "But to answer your question, I don't want to be human again, because it means I would die, I will be leaving my mate behind. I can live forever with the monster that I am, as long as forever is with him."

Everyone looked at Bonnie and then to each other, seriously. You could hear a pin drop in the room.

"Wow Bonnie, that was a real sad and boring ass story." Rebekah said, nonchalantly.

Everyone burst into a fit of laughter. Bonnie ran over to the original, wrapping her hands around her neck and pretended to choke her.

"Aw Bonnie, you really love him." Melissa laughed, clapping her hands together.

"Every woman wants a love like that." Lucy said, resting her head on her hand in thought.

Bonnie looked around to her friends, she was happy with the friends that the universe had chosen for her. She couldn't have done a better job if she had picked them out for herself.

~ ( - ) ~

Katherine and Stefan's bodies remained on fire for five whole days, with no relief. Once the fire ceased, the raven haired vampire balled herself up into a corner in the cave. The whisky eyed woman sobbed, violently.

"Katherine, it's okay. It's going to be okay. Don't cry." Stefan kneeled down beside her, wrapping his arms around her, trying to give her comfort.

"I want to go home. I want to live." She cried.

"Look at me. We're going to get out of here, together. Don't give up on me now. We can do this. We've survived worse. We can survive this." Stefan said as he gazed into Katherine's eyes, holding her chin in between his thumb and finger.

Katherine nodded. She wiped her tears away; she stood up and then dusted herself off.

"You're right, we can get through this. I didn't realize I was such a baby. I thought I was strong, untouchable, but I'm not."

"Your wall is just your way of protecting yourself. When you live as long as we have, you learn how mean and cruel people can be, so we build up these walls to keep ourselves from getting hurt."

"I don't like to be hurt. I don't like how it feels when my heart gets broken." Katherine said, dryly, as she looked out into the cave, blankly, her face still moistened by her tears.

Stefan chuckled, softly, and then ran his fingers down the side of Katherine's face.

"I love my pain and my heartbreak. It keeps me in touch with my humanity."

"I've always admired that about you Stefan, your compassion. All of those decades I spent evading Damon, I realized that it was you that I was truly happiest with; you always kept me in touch with that part of myself. Even though I didn't have a care in the world, it felt good to be with someone who did."

Stefan smiled.

"Even after all this time, I'm still in love with you." She gazed into Stefan's eyes, he gazed back, and then quickly, got to his feet.

The grey eyed man became uncomfortable. He subconsciously, covered his member with both his hands, putting some distance between himself and Katherine. He smiled nervously at her. Katherine looked at Stefan, smiling at him, devilishly.

"Stefan, I've seen your penis. It's cute, but no need to be nervous. Unless you still have feelings for me."

"Katherine, it's sweet that you still love me, but I'm in love with Melissa, and she's having my child. When I get home, I intend on marring her and I won't let anyone get in the way of me doing so."

"No worries Stefan, I have no plans of putting the moves on you." Katherine said smiling, and then flashed over to Stefan stealing a kiss from his lips."

"Katherine, don't." Stefan said, seriously, snatching his head away, and then gave the raven haired woman an evil eye.

"What? It's just a simple little kiss between former lovers." She paused. "So, is Elena still in love with you too?"

"I don't think so. She's with Mason now."

"WHAT! Is she going to screw all of my former lovers? That little bitch." She snapped, slapping her thigh with her hand.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Stefan said.

Stefan and Katherine began walking away from their current location. The two were shocked, when they ran into none other than Elijah Mikaelson.

"Stay the fuck away from us." Stefan warned.

"Relax Salvatore. I'm not going to kill you, not just yet, anyway."

"What do you want Elijah?"

"The same thing you want, to go home."

"There's no way in hell I'm going to help you."

While the two male vampires were locked in a war of words, Katherine found a jagged rock and jabbed it into an unsuspecting Elijah's back. Stefan seeing this happen, took her hand, quickly, and then the two flashed out, putting as much distance between them and Elijah, as possible."

"Oh, my God, this is going to be a big fucking problem." Stefan said, before looking at Katherine. They looked at each other with fear in their eyes.

~ ( - ) ~

"You have just about as much tact as a chimpanzee." Finn spat.

"What the hell do you expect, they don't trust us Finn. We're stuck here, and if we kill them, we'll never go home."

Finn walked over to his brother, snatching the rock out of his back. Elijah screamed.

"Is it healing?"

"Yes." Finn looked at his brother with a cold and distant look in his eyes.

"I want out of here, and if we can't leave, I'll make damn sure they don't." Finn said, evilly, and then flashed away from his brother.

Elijah stood at his current location in thought. The handsome vampire was not at all happy about his brother being in the underworld with him. Unlike Finn, Elijah had did some soul searching. He really wanted a second chance at life, and he was going to get it, come hell or high water.

~ ( - ) ~

The fellows had made it home from New Orleans. They walked in to the living room to seven sleeping beauties. Damon walked to his caramel skinned sun kissed beauty. Bonnie was stretched out on the floor in her sleeping bag with little Maximus on her chest. He kissed his son's forehead and then her cheeks, sweetly.

"Um, hey handsome."

"Hey beautiful. So what did you ladies get into last night?'

Bonnie's mind flashed to the thought of her rubbing the stripper's member.

"Nothing baby. Just watched movies and had a few drinks." She knew if Damon knew a man had touched and kissed her, he would freak. If the raven haired man had almost killed Stefan because she fed from him, he would have surely torn the poor stripper limb from limb.

Klaus, Eric, and Tyler awoke their sleeping beauties.

"I guess we better head out. I had fun last night." Tyler said.

"Me too." Klaus interrupted.

"Let's do this again." Tyler said.

"We don't need to go out to have fun, we can kick it around the house." Damon said, smiling.

"It's okay to get a way sometimes Damon. The older your children get, the more you'll wish for times like last night." Klaus said.

"Yeah, well, we'll see." Damon stood in thought. The vampire almost had a mini melt down whilst away from his family. He didn't know if he could handle hanging out like that again.

Caroline, Isabelle, and Bonnie said their goodbyes and then the two couples left. Matt came in with Junior and Natasha just as the others were leaving.

"Hey Maxy." Natasha ran to her brother taken him from his mother.

"Well Bonnie, I guess I better head out too," Elena said, in a raspy voice. She hugged her friend and then turned to Natasha, rubbing the girls long raven wavy locks and then kissed her God son on the forehead.

"I better head out too. I had a lot of fun last night girls. We should definitely have girls' night more often." Rebekah said.

"Next time you and the guys have a night out on the town Damon, invite me. I ended up being the designated babysitter."

"Sorry about that Matt, but last night was about enjoying the hunt, not bring your meal along with you." Damon flashed the blonde male a fake smile.

"Do you always have to be such an ass Damon?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes. Every group of friends has an ass and a blonde bombshell, oh look, it's Rebekah." He smiled.

"Nice save ass." Rebekah said, mockingly, and then her, Elena, and Matt left.

While Eric, Lucy, Bonnie, Natasha, and Damon stood around talking and laughing. Junior decided to steal away with his soon to be step mom.

"Hey Melissa. How are you and the baby?" Junior asked.

"We're great."

"When do you find out what you're having?"

"Lucy said she will be able to determine the baby's sex in about two weeks. What are you hoping for?"

"Um, let's see, I have a big sister and a little brother, so I'm hoping for a little sister."

"Have you thought about any names for a little girl?" Melissa asked.

"I like Talisa, and I like Nadia."

"Wow Junior, I like both of those names. Any ideas on boy names?"

"I like Mark Anthony and Sabastian."

"I think your dad will love all of those names too. Listen, if he's not back before the baby is born, I want you to be in the room with me. How do you feel about that?"

"Uh nervous." Junior laughed.

"It's okay, I realize you are still young, but if you want to be there, I would love it." Melissa gave Junior a loving embrace.

"If it means that much to you, I will be there, but I think Damon would love it even more."

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that." Melissa looked over at Damon, curiously. She smiled as she watched the raven haired man throwing his head back in laughter. The blue eyed vampire's attention was brought to Melissa and Junior. He caught the tan girl's eye, and then quickly, made his way over to them.

"Hello little witch. How are you and the baby doing?" Damon sat down next to Melissa.

"Uh…uh…uh,"

"Before Christmas sweetheart." Damon smirked.

Melissa giggled.

"Junior gave me a great idea. If Stefan isn't back before the baby comes, I'd be honored if you'd be in the room with me."

"Really? Will you be nice while giving birth, because Bonnie was a major bitch. I think her head rolled."

Melissa and Damon laughed.

"I'd love to be there when my little niece or nephew comes into the world. I'm honored that you asked me." Damon smiled, before wrapping an arm around Melissa's shoulders.

"Hey you two, what are you laughing about?" Bonnie said, walking over to the two.

"I asked Damon to be in the room with me when I have the baby, if Stefan isn't back by then."

"Wow, I think that's a great idea."

"It's only a great idea if she acts nothing like **you**." Damon pointed his finger at Bonnie as he said the words, squinting his eyes. They all laughed.

"Ha ha funny. I came over here because I was hoping we could all get together. I want to see if we can get Damon linked to Stefan."

"Oh yeah." Melissa said, in agreement.

Bonnie, Junior, Natasha, Damon, and Melissa got in a little huddle on the living room floor, linking their hands and closing their eyes.

The spell was a little different this time, because the witches had to link a vampire and not another witch, but with Junior and Natasha's powers, some things were simply just too easy.

For the first time in a little over a month, Damon Salvatore was hearing his brother's voice.

"Hey dad, guess who's here?"

"Who?"

"Your brother."

"Damon." Stefan said his brother's name with such love and affection, it caused Damon to clutch Bonnie's hand tighter, out of excitement.

~ ( - ) ~

"Stefan, it's me. Are you okay?" Damon said, softly.

The younger Salvatore was careful with what he told his brother. He couldn't do anything that would upset the elder Salvatore. The grey eyed man didn't like the fact that his older brother had to be put to sleep. He worried about his brother's mental state, and he didn't want to add to his already guilty conscience. He didn't want his brother to be distraught over the new dilemmas that were developing in the underworld.

"Everything is fine here. You know, just sitting around, chatting it up with Katherine, and mixing up some margaritas." Stefan chuckled.

"Wow, this is really cool, communicating with you like this. Dude, did you just laugh?" Damon giggled as he sat in the middle of the living room floor, giggling with his eyes closed.

"Yes Damon, this is weird. I am speaking through my mind with my eyes closed. Katherine said I move my head around like I'm actually in the same room with you guys." He chuckled again.

"How's the baby Melissa? Are you there too?"

"We're good."

"I love you Melissa."

"I love you too Stefan."

"I love you, and I miss you so much." Damon interrupted Stefan and Melissa's conversation.

"Junior, was that you?"

"It was me Stefan." Damon said.

"It's all my fault that you are there. I should have listened to you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Damon, and did you just say, I'm sorry? I would ask if hell froze over, but since I'm here, and can confirm that it's not, I'm curious as to what made you say the words."

"You know me little brother, I like to switch it up a little. Hey listen, if we can't bring you back before your baby is born, do you want me to be there for Melissa?"

"I would be honored if you were there with her."

"Great. God I'm so self-conscience about talking in my mind. I can feel Sasquatch's eyes on me."

Eric was indeed watching and laughing at Damon.

Everyone laughed.

"Listen, is there any way I can speak with Bonnie and Junior, alone?"

"Why?" Melissa and Damon said in unison.

"It's nothing you guys. I just need to ask them a favor."

"Okay dad."

"Stefan wait." Damon said, hurriedly, but he was cut off. Junior and Bonnie let go of the tan girl's and raven haired vampire's hands, quickly, and then secured the link by joining just their hands. The blue eyed vampire looked to his wife and Junior as if wounded by their action, getting up slowly from the circle.

Melissa and Damon looked at each other, worriedly.

"Bonnie, Junior?"

"It's just us dad, but our link won't hold much longer."

"Listen, Elijah is here, and he wants us to help him get home. Katherine attacked him, and we were able to put a pretty good distance between us and him, I hope. Also, going by my calculations, time here is moving faster. It's been a little over a year here. I need you guys to get me home, and soon. This morning, Katherine and I just came out of a five day inferno. We were being burned, continuously."

"Oh, my God." Bonnie whispered.

"I want both of you to promise that you won't tell Melissa or Damon. I don't want them worrying about me."

"I won't tell them." Junior promised.

"Bonnie I need your word. Talk to me. If you tell Damon what I told you, you can forget about our friendship."

"Don't put me in this position Stefan." Bonnie warned.

"No Bonnie, don't you break my promise. We both want the same thing, what's best for Damon. I'm only telling you what's going on because I thought you should know how dire the situation is."

Their link was becoming more garbled.

"Dad?"

"Stefan?"

"What's happening Junior?"

"It's nothing mom; the link broke. Mom, you can't tell Damon."

"Don't worry, I won't."

"…but we have to tell him something. We'll let him know about Elijah, not all of the details, but will tell him nothing about the fire. You know Damon will be pissed and he won't rest unless he knows Stefan is okay."

"Okay." Junior agreed.

He broke the link. The two opened their eyes. Bonnie and Junior, quickly, got to their feet.

"What the hell did Stefan say?" Damon said, heatedly, pushing his face into Bonnie's.

"He just wants us to find out more information about the underworld, and he said that Elijah was there."

"WHAT! Why didn't he want me to know?"

"What can you do Damon?"

The raven haired man plopped down on the couch. Bonnie could see his jaw ticking, physically.

Bonnie sat doing beside him, placing her hand on his knee.

"He is going to be okay. Nothing happened when they saw Elijah, at least he didn't say anything happened."

"Bonnie, please don't lie to me. This is not what our marriage is about." Damon looked his wife in her eyes.

"I know what marriage is about Damon. It's about protecting the ones you love. I will protect you at any cost. Even if it means I have to lie." Bonnie said, before jumping off the couch, walking swiftly, to the stair case.

Damon flashed to her, grabbing her by the wrist, and yanking her around to him.

"You are going to tell me everything my brother said little bird." Bonnie hadn't seen a smile like the one Damon flashed her in a long time. It was much like the smile he gave her before they were even friends. It was mischievous and borderline sinister.

"I told you everything Damon. I love you, and I want you to trust me. Can you do that?"

The blue eyed vampire released Bonnie's wrist and then nodded.

"I trust you, but if you need me, please let me know, don't do anything alone, or irrational. I can't lose you too. I can't. I won't."

"You are not going to lose me Damon. I promise." She paused. "Okay, we need to get ready for our dinner with Mr. Shane. Why don't you, Natasha, and Junior go pick us up a pot roast for supper tonight?" She kissed the blue eyed vampire on the lips and then headed upstairs. Damon smiled. He stood at the bottom of the stairs, watching Bonnie until she disappeared.

~ ( - ) ~

Damon and Natasha rode to the store, quietly, listening to music. Junior decided to stay at home and help his mom and Lucy get the house ready for company. The raven haired man looked at the female version of himself and smiled.

"What's on your mind pumpkin?"

Natasha sighed. She sat in the passenger side of the car with a mean look on her face, her arms crossed over her chest pouting.

"There is a school dance. I really want to go, but I know you won't let me. You'll let Junior go but not me. You're so mean dad. I thought you would be cool and fair, but you like Junior more than me. I wish I was a boy." She pouted.

Damon chuckled. He sat in the passenger side of the car, sun glasses on, one arm on the steering wheel, and the other resting on the arm rest. The raven haired vampire looked too cool and care free to be a father of three, yet here he was.

"If my little princess wants to go to the dance, she can go to the dance."

"REALLY!" Natasha squealed.

"Will you take me to the mall to pick out a dress?"

"Sure, why not."

~ ( - ) ~

The young father watched his daughter come out of the fitting room with one too short dress after another.

"I don't like the dress Natasha. If you bend over all the guy has to do is run over and jab it in."

"It's perfect daddy. Please let me have it?"

"NO!" Damon spat, before getting up and walking over to his daughter. "Look, you are my daughter. I'm trying to raise a lady. You will dress accordingly, under my roof. You can be sexy without showing all of your assets. Leave something to the imagination."

The raven haired man hustled over to the rack of dresses. Raking over the dresses on the rack, furiously. "What the fuck are they putting girls in these days, Jesus." Damon mumbled. He stopped, when he came to a dress of his liking. He held the dress up and scrutinized over it. "Back in, check. Nice length, yes. Arms and chest covered, amen." He rushed it over to his daughter.

He picked out a beautiful purple dress. The body of the dress was light purple and glitter-embellished, three quarter inch sleeves, a dark purple mesh skirt, with a black satin sash. It was just to his liking.

"If I were a guy your age, I would foam at the mouth at the girl wearing this." He held the cute little dress up to his daughter.

"It's beautiful dad. How did you know I would like it?"

"Because it's shiny. Now go try it on." Damon smiled.

She went in the dressing room, putting on the dress. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror; it was adorable, and her father picked it out, which made the dress even prettier. She walked out of the dressing room.

"Well, what do you think?" She rubbed her hands over the dress and then twirled around for her father.

Damon stood up, crossing his arms over his chest, smiling. He wanted to shed tears of joy at the sight of her. She was his little princess and she was growing up.

"You're beautiful princess. Just beautiful."

She clapped her hands together and smiled at her dad.

"All you need now are some combat boots."

"Combat boots dad." Natasha cut her eyes up at the young father, as if the vampire had gone mad.

"Yeah, so when a guy tries to hit on you, you can kick him in his special place." Damon wiggled his eyes.

"Daddy." Natasha giggled.

~ ( - ) ~

"I just don't understand why we're making pot roast for this creep. He's a damn vampire. He's not going to eat this. This meat cost me forty dollars." Damon mouthed.

"Damon, he is our guest and he's helping us find a way to bring Stefan home, and not only that, but Junior's home and you're awake. This will be our first big meal as a family. Now chop up the damn carrots and stop bitching."

"Chop up the damn carrots and stop bitching." Damon mimicked his wife.

Bonnie giggled at the raven haired vampire's response.

"Junior, how's your cake coming along?"

"Look."

"Wow, good job sweetie." Bonnie smiled.

"Why does Eric have to play his blues so loud? He's going to wake up Max." Damon said, with concern.

"Trust me, loud music will not wake up Max." Bonnie snickered, as she reminisced about her girls' night out with her friends.

"What, you and your little friends played loud music while you were frolicking around with that stripper." Damon giggled.

Bonnie snatched her head over to her husband.

"W…w…we didn't invite a stripper." Bonnie stuttered, with a guilty look painted on her face.

Damon looked at her, popping a carrot in his mouth, and then smiled.

"Relax. I'm only joking. You and your boring ass friends wouldn't know the first thing about parting." Damon chuckled.

Bonnie took a sigh of relief, and unconsciously, wiped her brow. "You are so right. I start feeling sleepy around nine o'clock. I had to fight to stay up with the girls. We should definitely have more girls' night out. I could use the practice." Bonnie giggled before kissing Damon on the cheek. She danced around him to the sink. She rinsed off the vegetables, and then poured them over the hot pot roast in the oven.

"Next time you have your little get together with your friends, you should bring a bag of weed that should put a little life in your party." Damon chuckled.

Bonnie widened her eyes at Damon's remark. If only he knew they had weed, and it did living up the party.

"Dad, mom has a little baby she shouldn't do drugs."

"Yeah Damon, I'm a mom now. I don't need drugs to have fun." Bonnie said, shyly, as she bit her bottom lip.

"You two are so uptight. Calm down Junior. It's only pot." Damon looked at his wife and step son smiling.

"So what did you do on your little outing with the fellows?" Bonnie asked.

"I feed on a few host, did a little gambling, and did lots of drinking."

"You two are bad influences on us."

"Relax Junior." Natasha smiled.

"Did you miss me?" Bonnie asked.

"Not even a little bit." Damon wiggled his eyes at Bonnie. The caramel skinned girl threw a towel at her husband.

"You are such an ass."

"I** knooow**." Damon annunciated the words.

"So, Junior likes this little girl at school named Sarah. She's gorgeous." Damon sang.

"Ah man. I don't want them all in my business." Junior pouted.

"Why Junior?"

"She won't like me, and even if she did, I will only hurt her."

"Look at me, you're gorgeous. I can't imagine any woman not liking you. In fact, you have that same magic as your dad, and plenty of women have loved him. So have confidence in yourself."

"Yeah, all the women love Stefan." Damon rolled his eyes.

"I have confidence, I just don't want to commit to her and then something happens to me. Whenever it seems like our family will be together and happy, something always happens."

"Look Junior, life is not perfect, so when those little sparks come along you have to enjoy them. You can't deny yourself happiness. I have a feeling that everything in our lives will be normal. Things will be so boring and routine around here, you'll be begging for someone to kidnap you." Damon chuckled.

"You think so?"

"I know so." Damon paused. "So what's the plan? When are we going to meet Sarah?"

"I will ask her for her number tomorrow."

"That's my boy."

"What about you Natasha, have you met any new friend girls, or have you met any boys you like?" Bonnie asked.

Damon and junior stopped what they were doing, immediately, both staring, intently, at Natasha. The raven haired girl kept mixing the salad as she gave them both timid looks, and then quickly, looked away.

"I met a few nice girls, but I am keeping my focus on studies right now."

"That's my girl. There's no need for boys right now, just focus on your studies."

"I would like to be a cheerleader though." She smiled.

"Whoa, the skirts these cheerleaders wear are way too short."

"Damon." Bonnie warned.

"If you want to be a cheerleader, sign up. I will sign whatever you need me to."

"Dad is this okay with you?"

"Why not. If this makes you happy, I'm all for it." Damon kissed her on the forehead.

"So can I date boys?"

"No. Noooo." Damon shook his head, and then continued to wash the few dirty dishes in the sink.

Bonnie and Natasha giggled. The two worked together to keep breaking down Damon's wall. Even though Bonnie thought the raven haired man was extremely strict on his daughter, she loved it, because he also babied and spoiled her.

The little family worked around the kitchen until the food was done. Damon and Junior set the table whilst Bonnie and Natasha set up the food. The first guest to arrive were Tyler and Caroline then Elena, who opted out of bringing Mason. Atticus Shane had finally made it. He was prompt, making it there at seven o'clock.

Bonnie introduced him to all of their friends, before relieving him of the bottle of wine that he brought.

Damon stood in the background holding Maximus like a football in one arm, glowering at Mr. Shane.

~ ( - ) ~

Everyone sat around the dinner table eating the delicious dinner prepared by Bonnie and her family.

The raven haired vampire was still giving Mr. Shane the evil eye, and then became angry with Eric and Tyler for being all chummy with the man.

The school teacher rehashed everything he told Damon and Bonnie at open house night at the school and a few new things. Whilst everyone became more intrigued and ready to head out to find Silas, Damon became more worried that the man was just blowing smoke up their ass. Everything seemed so far fetch to him. _A cure for vampirism._ _Psst, please_. Damon thought.

"So Mr. Shane."

"Oh please, call me Atticus Elena, no need for formalities away from school."

"So Atticus, is there enough of the cure for all of us?"

"I'm afraid not Elena. Only one dose was buried with Silas."

"Oh here we go." Damon rolled his eyes, tilting his head back toward the ceiling. "Now why was there just one damn cure buried with old Silas?" Damon asked, nastily.

"Silas fell in love with another woman while he was with Qetsiyah. This other woman was a witch too. She died of a fetal illness, but before she died she created a spell for Silas so that he could die and live in the afterlife with her. Qetsiyah was hurt and angry at Silas's betrayal of her love. So she buried him alive along with the cure. He has been buried there for over a thousand years."

"Wow," said Caroline.

"I am curious about something Damon and Bonnie, you are both vampire's, so how were you able to procreate?"

"I had Junior and Natasha when I was human, only Maximus was born after I became a vampire, by the use of dark magic." Bonnie explained.

"Oh, my God. You were able to have a child after you became a vampire through the use of dark magic. A very powerful witch or maybe more than one powerful witch would have had to perform such a spell. If these witches were powerful enough to do this, surely they can recreate this cure." Atticus said, excitedly.

"You think so?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh, God yes Bonnie. Once we retrieve the cure, I will let you hang on to it and see what you can come up with. I keep forgetting we have to wake up this Silas fellow too. I hope he will let us hold on to it so that we can make more. I keep forgetting we need to wake him to help you find this door."

Damon snatched his head over to the teacher. If the man was willing to give up something he had been searching many decades for, just so he could help him and his friends, he couldn't be that bad of a guy.

"You'd just hand over the cure to us. What if one of us decides we want to take it, or we decide to give it to Silas for helping us find this door?"

"I have a feeling about you people Damon…"

"It's Mr. Salvatore." Damon linked his hands over the table, flashing the man a fake smile.

Atticus chuckled, softly. "Excuse me, Mr. Salvatore, you are good people. It doesn't take the Pope to see this. You can see it in your children and the way they act around school. I don't see why we can't all help each other. "

"Alright, we'll go along with you, we'll help you on your journey, but we need to leave out quickly, so get your shit together and let us know when we leave."

"Alright. I will make all the necessary plans. Thank you Mr. Salvatore and you too Bonnie."

"It's Mrs. Salvatore, yup, Mrs. Damon Salvatore." The raven haired man pushed his eyes into his brow, still wearing his fake smile.

Atticus smiled nervously and then chuckled.

Mr. Shane stayed a little while longer after dinner. They drank coffee, cocktails, and ate desert. Atticus fit right in with Eric and Tyler who were taking with the man and his knowledge of the world. Everyone sat around in awe over his stories of love and ancient vampire history.

After the teacher left, Bonnie, Damon, and Junior called for Esther out in the back yard. The raven haired man decided he should exclude his loose cannon daughter from their conversation.

"Damon, before Esther is here, there is something you should know. Stefan said that he and Katherine burned for five days without end. He didn't want me to tell you because he is worried about you."

"Mom you promised dad." Junior said, seriously.

"I know what I said Junior." Bonnie said, sternly.

'….so why are you telling me now." Damon looked at Bonnie, passively.

"…because, I want to ask Esther about it, and I didn't want you to find out about it then, I wanted you to be prepared. I hope you are not mad with me and Stefan, we just want to protect you."

"I know Bonnie, and I understand."

"Will you be okay?"

"My brother is suffering, and there's nothing I can do about it," he paused. "Don't worry about me, I'll be okay." Damon smiled at his wife, trying to reassure her.

"Hello Junior, Damon, and Bonnie." Esther said, politely.

"Hi Esther," said Bonnie. "We found a man by the name of Atticus Shane, he is going to help us find Silas."

"That's good, things are coming along quicker than I imagined." Esther smiled.

"Esther." Bonnie took a long sigh. "Stefan is in the underworld with Katherine. He would like to help bring her back as well. Is this possible?"

"When a supernatural dies and goes to the underworld, it is forever, unless they died saving someone else who is also damned. That person will have the opportunity to move on to Heaven or even back to the land of the living, if he is fortunate enough, but Katherine hasn't earned that right."

"Can she earn that right in the underworld? I mean if they have a chance to move on to heaven, surely the underworld is a place for a second chance at life too." Bonnie said, curiously.

"Yes, she can earn that right, she just has to sacrifice her life or make sacrificial decisions."

"Great, so will just tell her to jump in front of dagger." Damon said, nonchalantly.

"It doesn't work that way Damon, she has to want to do it from the heart. She can't just do it because she was told this is the way, and not only that, but if she dies in the underworld, she can't come back. Once you die in the underworld, it's over. Your life force becomes linked with the underworld."

"…but you said she could earn the right to come back with Stefan if she sacrifices her life for him?"

"Oh, my God, this is bullshit." Junior whispered.

"Yes she can, you all just better hope she doesn't take a dagger to the heart." Esther answered.

"So why weren't they killed by the fire?" Junior asked.

"The fire is supernatural. Its purpose is to make a person suffer infinite pain, but they **can** die by any other natural element in the underworld. If Stefan doesn't want to continue being tortured, he needs to leave Katherine's side. Only the evil, foul, and selfish supernatural beings bear the burden of that torture. Stefan wouldn't have that problem if he were alone."

"Thank God." Damon took a sigh of relief.

"So is there anything else you need?" Esther asked.

"No. Thank you Esther." Damon looked at her with a stoic look on his face. He was now more humbled when he met with her. The raven haired man found a new respect for the original witch.

They all went inside and linked themselves to Stefan to share with him the bitter sweet news.

~ ( - ) ~

"Hey dad."

"Hey Junior."

"We have some new information for you, but before we began with the more serious conversation, I wanted to talk to you about the baby names that Melissa and I talked about."

"Oh yeah, what are they?"

"If it's a girl we thought Talisa or Nadia would be nice, and if it's a boy, we picked Mark Anthony and Sebastian."

"Okay, well I like Talisa and Sebastian the most. Is that cool?"

"Yes."

"Is Damon and Melissa in here too?"

"HEY STEFAN!" Damon yelled and Stefan winced.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!"

"Did you just yell at me Stefan?" Damon said as he covered up his head.

Eric and Lucy chuckled at the raven haired man's reaction whilst he was on the floor with his family.

"Yeah, I did. Here's a tip, don't yell while you're linked. It hurts."

"No shit. I swear this is the weirdest shit. I'm having a conversation in my mind with other people. I don't think I will ever get use to this."

They all laughed.

"Don't let go of my hand Damon, it weakens the link." Bonnie warned.

Damon blindly reached for the caramel skinned girl's hand.

"So what's the news?"

"We can't save Katherine Stefan. Because of the way she lived her life, she doesn't have that opportunity, but she can work to change her outcome in the afterlife. The choices she makes their, will determine if she goes to heaven or hell. Esther also said that if you die in the underworld, we won't be able to save you, and about the other situation we talked about, if you separate yourself from Katherine, you will be fine." Bonnie explained.

"Great. Okay, I understand." Stefan sighed. "And you are sure there's not a way to save Katherine?"

"If she sacrifices her life for yours or some other vampire, but if she dies in doing so, we still can't bring her back, and Stefan you can't tell her, because her sacrifice won't be from the heart." Bonnie explained, again.

"Okay."

Damon could tell his brother was brooding.

"Stop brooding brother, and you don't have to suffer. Just ditch Katherine and the rest of your days there should be better. You don't have to worry about that inferno." Damon said, coolly.

"You have a big mouth Bonnie."

"…and you shouldn't have put her in that situation. If you ever tell my wife to keep a secret from me again, I will kill you." Damon spat.

"I'm already dead."

"Yeah, but we're bringing you back." Damon said, teasingly.

"So I guess I'll go tell Katherine to take a hike."

"But if you do that it will only make her mad and don't forget you still have Elijah who is twice as strong as you to deal with. You need Katherine."

"She's right Damon." Stefan said.

"Yeah I know." Damon said. "She's great isn't she? I can't wait to make love to her tonight."

Bonnie giggled.

"I can hear you…ah man why am I even here." Junior shivered.

"Ahh come on Damon." Stefan spat.

Everyone laughed.

"Okay, I won't, but it doesn't feel right to me."

"I know dad, but if you do, she could kill you, and we won't be able to save you. You need to be here with your family." Junior pleaded.

"You're right. I wonder what I can do to help save her." Stefan thought.

"Just turn on your Stefan charm, make her think you love her. She said she loved you, if she thinks there is a chance you two can be together, she might just do whatever it takes to keep her lover alive. I'll explain everything to Melissa for you." Damon smirked and then chuckled.

"Stefan don't do that. Then she'll try to kill you once you are back on this side." Bonnie said, passively.

"I won't. Well I guess I better go. I love you all. I hope to see you soon."

"We love you too." They said in unison.

~ ( - ) ~

"Come in." Melissa said to the person knocking on the door.

"Hello little witch." Damon smirked.

"So how did things go with Stefan?"

"Well okay for the most part. We can't save Katherine Melissa, and if Stefan dies in the underworld we won't be able to save him either, and to make matters worse, one of our foes is there as well, and he's after Stefan. We've advised him not to tell Katherine about her demise, but Stefan doesn't want to lie to her. I mean he will if it means it will keep him safe, so that he can come home, but my brother is hopelessly, selfless. He would like to save her, and this may require him to do things that he doesn't want to, you know, to get her to care for him. I just wanted to know how you felt about that." Damon looked at Melissa seriously, and then took a sip of his drink.

"When you say he needs to get her to care about him, what, you mean flirt, kiss."

"Maybe, I don't know. Katherine is," Damon paused. "Complicated."

"Stefan is dead, but has a chance to come back." She paused. "I don't want him alone down there, especially when someone is trying to kill him. If he has to screw the bitch to stay safe, to stay alive so that he can come home, I'd be okay with that, but I don't want to know about it."

"No one is sleeping with anyone, that's not how we roll, and what have you done with Melissa?" Damon smirked.

"What? This is me."

"You just seem so sassy."

"I just want him back. He's dead Damon, and if he dies again, he's gone forever. I trust him. I believe Stefan and I have what you and Bonnie have. No one can break us. When he comes home, he's coming home to me." Melissa said with confidence.

"I think this little Salvatore is making you a bad ass." Damon touched Melissa's belly and then they laughed.

~ ( - ) ~

"So are you going to keep pretending that you are asleep or are you going to tell me what they said?" Katherine asked.

Stefan sat up and then looked over at Katherine, sadly. He wanted so badly to save her. The grey eyed vampire didn't love her, but his big heart just wouldn't allow him to use her and not even try to lift a finger to help save her.

"What's wrong Stefan?"

"Oh nothing." Stefan paused. "Well no, there is something. I just found out that the fires will follow us around. Esther said because of the life you lived, it is part of your punishment here in the underworld."

"Oh." Katherine looked at Stefan with a somber look on her face. "So I am bringing all this bad luck to you? Stefan you don't have to stay. I don't want you to suffer because of me."

"Katherine, I'm not going to leave you here alone. We need each other. We can get through this together."

"You mean that?"

"Yes."

Katherine gazed into Stefan eyes, and before he know it, her lips came crashing down on his. He pushed the raven haired to the ground, violently.

"GOD DAMN IT KATHERINE." Stefan ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

The raven haired vampire flashed to a standing position.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have pushed you, but I told you how I felt about Melissa."

"You are right. I was wrong. Look Stefan, we just need to go our separate ways. I will only hold you back. Good luck with finding the door." Katherine turned and start walking away.

Stefan needed her. Elijah was still out there. They still needed to find that door, and her chances of getting out of there were all but lost if she walked away. It was admirable of her to walk away, even if it meant losing her second chance at life. It warmed Stefan's heart to see Katherine humble herself. She wasn't the Katherine he knew back when, the one that would have killed him for such a move. Damon's words began to echo in his mind.

"_**Just turn on your Stefan charm, make her think you love her."**_

His brother's words pounded into his mind like a beating drum_. Just one kiss. I'll explain this to Melissa_. Stefan thought.

He flashed over to Katherine, yanking her around to him.

"Stefan what is this."

"What's one kiss between former lovers? He smirked, cocking his head to the side.

Katherine smiled at the younger Salvatore before their lips locked in a vicious battle. The raven haired woman's tongue fought for dominance over the grey eyed man's. Stefan's tongue darted in and out of the whisky eyed girl's mouth, swiftly. Katherine flashed the grey eyed man up against the wall as their heads bobbed and weaved from side to side, vigorously. She pulled at the back of his hair, rubbing and running her fingers through his hair, speedily.

The brown haired vampire flashed her back up against the other wall grinding his naked body against hers. Their kiss deepened, becoming more passionate. Stefan could tell in that one kiss alone, that Katherine Pierce was still in love with him. He opened his eyes watching himself kissing her. He began to cry. The realization of what he was doing made him feel sick. The longer he kissed his former lover, the more his heart broke. _Melissa._ He thought, tears continued to fall as his and Katherine's kiss continued.

A/N: Yeah yeah I know. I do shit like this to get what I want. I kind of wanted a Steferine kiss, but have no fear, Stelissa isn't going anywhere. Just read the summary below for next chapter. I have plans of putting Katherine and Elena with someone else anyway, and no it's not the same man. LOL!

Coming up….as time goes on, Katherine realizes how much Stefan loves Melissa. Stefan realizes that Katherine has been making sacrifices for him all alone. Damon finds a friend in Atticus, and is sadden by Silas's broken heart.


	27. SOULLESS 27 LOVE IS YOUR COLOR

A/N: Thanks for commenting. Okay, so I fucking love this chapter...WOW! Love Love Love Love. a few new couples...and Stefan is coming home...who does he bring with him...teehee hee.

Please keep in mind this is an AU fan fiction.

Character's owned by Stephanie Meyer, HBO, C W Network, & Disney Channel.

**_SOULLESS 27 LOVE IS YOUR COLOR_**

_Stefan looked into the mirror touching, marveling at the wrinkles on his face. He tugged at the loose skin under his neck and smiled. He always wondered what he would look like as an old man. Melissa walked into the room, her purple cane in hand. She held tightly, to the designer handle with its crystal embellishments. She walked, steadily, over to her husband. She was no longer the spry young woman she used to be, but she like to believe she was. Her body had aged but she was still young at heart._

"_Good morning Stefan." She said, her voice chipper. _

"_Isabella and the grand children are coming over today."_

"_Good. I'll go by the store and pick up something to make them for dinner." Stefan said, gruffly. _

_The grey eyed man, little by little, tried to fasten his shirt. The slight shaking of his hands made the task more tedious, but never the less, he kept at it. He loved the fact that his body was moving forward, and that his terrible lust for blood no longer tortured him. _

_His wife walked, leisurely, over to him, offering to help him with his shirt._

"_Here, let me help you."_

"_I can do it Melissa."_

"_Sure you can." She giggled._

"_Do you regret taking the cure?"_

_Stefan thought for a moment._

"_No. I don't regret my normal, everyday, beautiful life." He smiled. _

_The brown haired man looked in the mirror again, smiling at the reflection of the old man staring back at him. _

Stefan Salvatore, woke up naked, in a cold sweat. He flashed to a sitting position looking around, fitfully, at his surroundings. He was still in the underworld. He sighed.

"Hello sleeping beauty." Katherine said, sitting up against the wall opposite Stefan.

"Oh hey." Stefan said, dryly, with a wild and crazy look on his face.

"You look like you seen a ghost."

"No. I just had a dream." He paused. "The most beautiful dream. I was human. I was an old man, and Melissa was an old woman." Stefan chuckled, softly.

"Ugh, sounds more like a nightmare than a beautiful dream."

Stefan giggled at the vampire's response.

"You used to be a great kisser Stefan. Now you're just…how should I put this, awful."

"Why thank you."

"That was not a compliment." Katherine paused. "I've never met a man that cried when kissing me. Either you are so in love with me, that kissing me evoked tears, or you really are in love with this Melissa."

"I'm sorry Katherine. I really did want to kiss you."

"You are such a bad liar."

The grey eyed man chuckled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"You didn't hurt my feelings, Stefan. I just thought even though you are in love with someone else, you still found me attractive, and that we could still have one last goodbye kiss."

"I think I owe that kiss to Elena."

"Ugh; the doppelganger. Why does everything always have to be about her? She's no better than me you know. We both are extremely selfish. We both fell in love with you, and your brother, and we both screwed the both of you."

"This is true, but I didn't leave you at the altar."

Katherine widened her eyes, smirking, at Stefan's remark.

"You left Elena at the altar. Um…sounds interesting, do tell." The raven haired girl crawled over to Stefan, starring at the side of his face.

"I thought I could get back what we had, but the damage had been done, and on top of that, I fell in love with someone else. I tried to recapture what we had, but the magic just wasn't there anymore."

"I'm proud of you and Damon for moving on from us Petrova's. You didn't let me or Elena break you. One day you two will look back on us and laugh."

"I don't regret you, and I don't regret Elena. I am a stronger man because of you, and Elena was there when I needed someone; she gave me life. She gave me something to live for."

"….and now you have Melissa."

"Yes, now I have sweet Melissa."

Stefan and Katherine snatched their heads to the entrance of the cave, both flashing to a standing position, seeing Elijah walk in, slowly, clapping his hands.

"That was beautiful. You two, talking about love."

"I remember when you use to love me like that Katerina." He smiled.

"There used to be a time when you were honorable like Stefan."

Elijah chuckled.

"Oh Katerina, you were so busy playing me and my brother against each other, how would you know or even appreciate the kind of man I was."

"I knew Elijah, I just didn't appreciate it than, but we have now."

Stefan looked between the two of them. The grey eyed man could swear he saw a twinkle in both of their eyes. There was something there, a blind man could see the chemistry between them.

"Stay out of my mind Katerina, I'm here for one reason, and one reason only. I want out of this place."

"Elijah we can't help you get home, even if we wanted to, there's no way. According to Esther, if you didn't have a good heart when you were alive, there is no chance of you leaving this place."

Stefan, realizing he was with Katherine, was careful with the words he used. The raven haired woman was no fool. He was all but sure that she would discover there was no way out of the underworld for her. All he could do now, was hope and pray that she wouldn't turn her back on him.

"I know that Stefan, but my brother Finn is hell bent on bending the rules. He seems to think those vamp witch kids of yours can work a miracle." He paused. "Do you know I burned for two months on end, and now that my brother won't leave my side, sometimes it's six months at a time?"

"Oh my God, will Stefan and I have to burn that long too?"

"No, according to the door keeper of the underworld, your punishment fits your crime, but if the person or persons you befriend in the underworld has a more severe punishment than you, you have to suffer their allotted time."

"Wait. You know where the door to the underworld is?" Stefan asked.

"Yes, I do, but not my brother."

"How did you find it?"

"It was pure misfortune. It was God's way of torturing me." He smiled. "I sat at that door for two years. I watched it open and close. I tried going through it once." He paused. "Imagine being so close to freedom that you can touch it. I kept my hand pressed on that invisible force field, closing my eyes and then opening them. I thought I could will myself to freedom by closing and opening my eyes…how foolish of me." Elijah chuckled, as he looked out into the cave, with a vacant look in his eyes.

"What do you and Finn plan on doing with us?" Stefan asked.

"If we can't leave, no one leaves, so speak to the powers that be; find a way. There's always a way." Elijah looked at Katherine and Stefan, attentively, as he got to his feet. "There's nowhere to hide in this place, running, hiding, none of those things are an option for you." The handsome vampire left, leaving them without words.

Stefan seeing the fear in Katherine's eyes, wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her, tightly, to him. She closed her eyes, finding solace in his embrace.

"Stefan, tell me the truth, can I leave this place?"

"Yes."

"YOU ARE LYING STEFAN!" Katherine screamed, her chest rising and falling, as if she had breath in her body.

"No, I'm not, you can leave Katherine."

"How?" She said, with tears in her eyes.

"I can't tell you."

"You can't, or you won't."

"I can't. I want so badly to tell you, but I can't." Stefan grabbed Katherine by the arms, gazing into her whisky eyes. "You have to trust me. I want nothing more than for you to be able to go home, please trust me."

The whisky eyed girl looked at Stefan, with a somber look on her face. Stefan was concerned of what she would do. He was hoping with all his heart that she would continue to make the right choices. The pleading in his heart caused him to grip Katherine's arms tighter. She looked down to his hand as it gripped her upper arm. It was as if she could hear his inner thoughts.

"I trust you."

Stefan smiled. He would save her, even if it was the last thing he did in the underworld, he would save Katherine Pierce.

~ ( - ) ~

"What are you reading Junior?" Damon said walking in to the living room with his little infant in tow.

"Nothing. I'm not reading anything of importance." Junior closed up his bible, getting up from the big chair in the living room, heading for the stairs.

"Whoa, hey, you don't have to leave. Talk to me." Damon motioned for the boy to come back to him, tilting his head slightly, to the side. Damon looked down to his little mocha boy with the light brown hair grinning, as he waited for Junior.

"I asked what you were reading, and don't tell me it's not important. Everything you do is important."

"I'm reading the bible."

"Oh yeah, wow. Read it to me and your sister. Turn off the TV Natasha, and listen to your brother read the bible." Damon smiled.

"Oh, my God, I'm watching a new episode of America's next top model." Natasha pouted.

"Record it" Damon said through tight lips. "Now turn off the TV."

Junior took a long sigh and then sat back down in the big chair, stealing quick glances at his sister and step dad.

"Anything in particular you want me to read."

"Start from the beginning, for your sister." Damon looked over at his daughter, and smirked.

"I probably should read the entire book of Proverbs to her." Junior whispered, and then giggled.

He opened up the book, and began reading.

Damon Salvatore sat quietly, listening to his stepson read the bible to him, Natasha, and his unsuspecting little one, Maximus. He smiled when looking down at his little infant. He knew this was something Gabriel would really appreciate.

He listened to Junior as he read the bible, whilst feeding his son. Natasha sat on the other side of the room, stretched out on the chair, gazing at the ceiling as she twirled her long locks in between her fingers. The raven haired man hadn't read the bible since the late eighteen hundreds. Since he was now a vampire, he didn't feel the need to worship anything anymore, but he enjoyed his son's reading to him. Damon heard Natasha popping her gum. He looked over at her with a scowl. He wasn't pleased with his daughter's behavior. He knew she wasn't listening to Junior read to them, and it disappointed him.

Even though Natasha was a good child, he desired for her to be more like Junior, as far as her character. He wanted her to be deep and soulful. He wanted her to be so much more than just a beautiful face. Natasha's approach to life was so care free. She walked around like nothing mattered. He supposed it was his fault for her behavior. He too approached life that way.

His daughter was extremely, beautiful, and he wanted her to have a mind that was equal to her beauty, and now that Natasha was at that age where boys, and maybe even men, would be vying for her affections, he dreaded it. Damon was more than disappointed, he was downright afraid of some guy coming into her life and breaking her heart. Just the thought of a man coming to his door asking to date the raven haired beauty enraged him. He didn't want Natasha to grow up, but there was nothing he could do to stop it.

The raven haired man had completely zoned out, thinking about his daughter, and missing most of his son's reading.

"So I guess we can pick up here tomorrow or over the weekend?" Junior asked.

"What, you're finished? What time is it?" Damon looked around for a clock. "Yeah, you can read to us on Sunday, unless your teacher pulls through on this trip to Costa Rico." Damon paused. "Natasha, why don't you tell Junior what you learned."

"I will if you will." Natasha gave her father a fake grin and then rolled her eyes, before turning the TV back on.

Damon widened his eyes in shock, at her response, and then snapped.

"You little Bitc…" Damon said through tight lips, before being cut off by Junior.

"DAD!" The grey eyed teen yelled.

Damon snatched his head over to his son, and then smirked.

"Oops." Damon said, still smirking, and then jumped off the couch, turning off the TV, with little Maximus, resting over his shoulder.

"OH, MY GOD, YOU WERE GOING TO CALL ME A LITTLE BITCH!" Natasha yelled.

"If the shoe fits, wear it." Damon spat, bucking his eyes at the blue eyed girl.

"I HATE YOU!" Natasha yelled hysterically, and began sobbing. She flashed to her room.

"NATASHA, I'M SORRY! SHIT! SHIT! GOD DAMN IT!" Damon yelled.

"What's going on in here?" Bonnie said, flashing in to the living room.

"Dad and Natasha had a fight."

"Oh God, Damon what did you say to her?" Bonnie said, demandingly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"He called her a bitch, well he was about to."

"Junior shut up." Damon spat.

Junior held his hands up in the air, as if to say sorry, and then backed out of the room.

"Damon tell me you didn't call your daughter a bitch."

"Oh uh oh uh…No. I bitch call her bitch no I didn't."

Bonnie laughed.

"What did you just say?" Bonnie said, still laughing.

"Here, take your kid, I'll talk to your other kid."

Damon rushed the baby over to Bonnie and then headed up the stairs.

"THEY'RE YOUR KIDS TOO!" Bonnie yelled, and then laughed at the raven haired vampire.

"Natasha open up the door. Your mother wants to talk to you."

"NO! GO AWAY!" Natasha yelled, as she sobbed.

"I'll give you twenty million dollars if you open up the door."

"SLIDE THE CHECK UNDER THE DOOR AND GO AWAY!"

Damon chuckled.

"You have to open up the door to earn the money sweetheart. That's the way a bribe works."

"I never want to see you again. You called me a bitch, you hate me."

"I didn't call you a bitch. I was about to, but I stopped myself."

"Junior stopped you."

"Well in any case, I stopped myself." He paused. "Natasha, I'm new at this whole being a dad thing. I'm learning. You're my princess, but let's face it sweetie, you're rotten. You need a good old fashion ass beating"

"UGH!" Natasha gasped, loudly."

Damon could hear his daughter stomping to the door.

"How could you say that to your princess?" She said as she swung the door open.

"I can say that to you because you are my princess, and I love you, but your attitude stinks sweetie."

"Really? I don't mean for it to."

"Come on, sit down. Do you care about anything?" Damon said, as he directed his daughter to sit on the bed.

"I care about my family. I care about school, and my magic."

"Is anything bothering you that could be causing your bad attitude."

"Everything bothers me. I escape it all by pretending I don't care. Sometimes, I just like to escape through the TV or my imagination. Why can't you just accept me for who I am?"

"I do, but I do too much for you to endure your bad attitude. Dial it down, okay?"

"Okay."

"Now I am going to have to punish you for mouthing off." The blue eyed vampire wiggled his eyes at his daughter, pushing his face into his Natasha's, and then rubbing noses with her.

"I know, but please don't take my dress or tell me I can't go to the dance. The fact that you picked that dress out for me, and we went shopping together for it means the world to me."

"Really?" Damon looked surprised.

"Okay, I won't take away the dress, and you can still go to the dance. For your punishment, I want you to read the first chapter in the bible, the book of Genesis, and I want a five page essay about what you read. Is that fair enough?"

"Yes, when do you want it?"

"This weekend." Damon said, getting up from the bed and then walked to the door. He stopped in front of the door and then turned around to his daughter. "I love you Natasha, and I can't imagine my life without any of you kids."

The raven haired beauty ran over to her father. "I love you too, dad."

Damon and Natasha hugged. He cradled her to him, swaying gently, his lips resting against her forehead, his eyes closed. He never knew he would ever feel a love as strong as what he felt for his children and Bonnie. He loved his life. He couldn't imagine it any other way.

After bonding with his daughter, he stepped outside into the hallway, running into a smoldering, and smirking Junior. The handsome teen was leaning against the wall outside of his sister's bedroom, with his hands pushed into his pockets, eavesdropping.

"I see you made up with the diva." Junior chuckled.

"Yeah, it was touch and go." Damon smirked.

"So did you get Sarah's number?"

Junior turned, and tried to walk away.

"Hold up."

"I have homework."

"No video games or bible reading until you get Sarah's number."

"No, no, come on dad, please don't do this me."

"I mean it Junior. You need to grab life by the balls. You better have her number by the end of the week. I mean it man." Damon said, as he turned and walked away, leaving a frustrated Junior behind.

Damon walked down the stairwell smiling, and then into the living room, hands pushed into his pockets. The elder Salvatore was feeling pretty confident in himself, it was written all over his face.

"Somebodies feeling pretty high on himself." Bonnie said, smiling at her husband.

Damon plopped down on the couch next to Bonnie, swinging an arm over her shoulders.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this shit." Damon pushed his eyes into his brow.

"I think so too, Stefan would be so proud."

"Yeah he would, make sure you tell him I am a better father than him. Thanks." Damon kissed Bonnie on the cheek and then ran off to the kitchen.

~ ( - ) ~

It was now the weekend, and Elena still hadn't heard from Bonnie or Damon on when their trip to Costa Rico would take place. The raven haired beauty was glad that Rebekah had called. She was really looking forward to meeting her brother Kol. The whisky eyed girl took care in preparing herself. She even went to the mall, picking out a new outfit for the occasion. Elena had her brother drive her over to Rebekah's house. Even though a few years had passed since her parent's death, she still wasn't comfortable with driving herself around.

On the way over to see Rebekah's to meet Kol, she began thinking of happier times in her life, happier times that only included Stefan. She giggled, remembering the first time she met him in front of the boys bathroom. She wondered if she would ever feel that way again. If she would ever feel that magic.

"Elena we're here." Jeremy said. "You okay?"

"Oh yeah, why?"

"Your mind just seemed to be somewhere else."

"Oh no, I'm fine, just reminiscing." Elena said, in a raspy voice, smiling.

"What time do you want me to pick you up?"

"I'll see if Rebekah or Isabelle will bring me home."

"Okay, well call me if you need me."

"Okay." Elena got out of the car, closing the door, and then walked to the front entrance of the large house, nervously.

She closed her eyes and sighed. She wanted so badly, for this to be a magical meeting for her. She wanted Kol to light a fire in her heart. She all but begged for it. She rang the doorbell, and then sighed again.

"Oh hey Elena." Isabelle said, smiling.

"Hey Isabelle." Elena said, dryly.

"Wow girl. Get happy. Come on let's see you smile?"

Elena slowly forced herself to smile. She forced her lips to curl up. Every time her lips would form into a smile, they quickly, made a straight line above her chin. It had been so long since the raven haired girl had smiled, it was like she forgot how to do it.

"Elena, this is really sad. No man wants a woman that looks all mean in the face."

"It depends on who that man is." Kol said in his thick British accent.

The raven haired girl peeked over Isabelle's shoulder. Her face was a mix between a little girl on Christmas day and a puppy dog. Elena stood frozen with her mouth agape, eyes like saucers.

Isabelle put her hand on the girls chin, trying to push her mouth together.

Kol walked over, casually, smiling, one hand in his pocket.

"Hello, I'm Kol, and you are?" the blonde said, extending his hand to Elena.

"I'm Gilbert fine Elena. I mean Fine Gilbert Elena, oh God." Elena slapped her hand to her head.

Isabelle and Kol giggled.

"So your first name is fine and your last name is Elena? Is that right love?"

"No, I'm so sorry. My name is Elena Gilbert. Nice to meet you Kol."

"I believe the pleasure is all mine." They stood in the middle of the room still shaking one another's hands, as they stared into each other's eyes.

"I can't seem to let go of your hand." The whisky eyed girl said, lowly.

"I'm having the same problem." They laughed.

"This is so fraking adorable." Isabelle said, smiling, her arms over her chest.

"Isabelle, would you be a dear and skedaddle." Kol said.

"OH! Oh yeah, I'm sorry." Isabelle took off upstairs, but not before looking back and smiling.

"Let's have a seat in the living area, shall we." Kol lifted up his hand pointing her in the direction of the living area.

They walked to the living room side by side, stealing quick glances at each other along the way.

They sat on the couch. Elena had been smiling so hard and for so long, her cheeks were beginning to hurt, and she couldn't get over Kol's pleasant face and wonderful accent. It was a shame she had to apply her ninety day rule. She wanted to take him right then and there.

"Would you like a drink? You know, have something that will make it easier for me to take advantage of you later." They laughed.

"Yes. Vodka straight up, please." Elena said, still lightly, laughing.

"Vodka straight up, really? Wow, you really are my type of girl. I'd think I'd ask you to marry me right now, if I weren't so afraid of what the answer would be."

"Yes."

"Excuse me?" Kol said, looking at Elena, seriously.

"If you asked me to marry you right now, I would say yes."

Kol sat back down on the sofa flabbergasted.

"Wouldn't it be cool if all relationships started out that way? We married and then we got to know one another?"

"I think so." Elena said in a raspy voice.

Kol flashed to the bar, pouring up Elena's drink in the blink of an eye, and then flashed it back to her. He handed the drink to the raven haired girl. The doppelganger downed the drink in one gulp, and then sat the glass down on the coffee table.

"So tell me about yourself Kol?"

"I'm just a little bit crazy, actually, but when I love, I love hard." He looked into Elena's eyes, attentively. "Tell me about yourself Elena."

"I'm lonely. I'm ready to be consumed by love. I'm ready for my heart to be set on fire."

Kol and Elena laughed, and talked for hours. The raven haired girl hadn't laughed like that in months. She wondered what it was that she and Mason had been doing all this time. When they first started dating, he was a wonderful distraction, but he never was able to really capture her heart. The two were all but over, but neither one of them spoke the words. She wasn't drunk, but she felt high, just being in the presence of Kol. Her relationship with Stefan and Damon had morphed her into this whole new woman. She always played it safe; she always needed a hero, but lately she was stepping up to the plate.

Her friends now needed her. No one was no longer dying to save her life. She had even taking a life here and there, not that she was proud of it, but she felt stronger, and in that moment, Elena felt like she was even ready to get behind the wheel of a car and drive.

"Come with me Elena?"

She jumped off the couch holding Kol's hand. He rubbed his thumb along the back of hers. She looked down at his hand gripping hers. Seeing him touch her made the butterflies in her stomach flutter.

"Go where?"

"Does it really matter?"

Elena smiled.

~ ( - ) ~

Three hours later, Elena found herself on the back of Kol's Harley Davidson, with no helmet, going over one hundred miles an hour down to the road. She screamed at the top her lungs as her whipped furiously behind her.

"ARE YOU ENJOYING THE RIDE, ELENA?"

"YES! YES! YES!" she screeched.

~ ( - ) ~

The next day at school, Junior decided to take his step dad's advice. He was really upset that his father had to use scare tactics to get him to do something that he really wanted to do all along. His body became erect at the mere sight of Sarah. Seeing her, sent shivers up his spine. The caramel skinned girl was walking down the hall with her friends, laughing and talking. Junior finally found his voice.

"Sarah." He said, lowly. The girl didn't hear him.

"S…S…Sarah." He said, a little bit louder.

The girl turned around, quickly, to see who was calling her name. She looked at Junior and then smiled. She turned her head back around to her friends, and then started whispering. Junior seeing this, grew disappointed. He turned on his vampire hearing.

"Oh, my God, he is so fine." One of the girls said. "I can't believe he knows my name." Sarah said.

Junior's frown, immediately, turned into a smile.

Sarah straightened her clothes, and then asked her friends if she looked okay before walking over to the brown haired teen.

"Hi Junior."

"H…h…hi Sarah. Listen, I was wondering if maybe I could call you some time."

"Sure."

Sarah rattled off her number. Junior pushed the number into his phone at the speed of light. He put his phone away, pushing his hands into his pocket, and then stared down at the floor, bashfully. The boy was finally brave enough to look up, catching Sarah's eye. They looked at each other, affectionately, both smiling big and bright.

"Junior, do you have a date for the dance?"

"No."

"Would you like to go with me?"

"I would love to go to the dance with you."

"I love when your eyes change colors. It's like they are dancing."

"Really? What colors do you see?"

"All of them, grey, blue, green, several shades of brown."

"You make my magic come alive, Sarah."

The caramel skinned girl giggled, thinking that the boy's words were just a pick up line, but she indeed, made his magic stronger.

Sarah looked at Junior as if he were a rock star. The bell rung, taken her attention away from the handsome teen. She, hastily, said goodbye, but not before kissing Junior on the cheek. The teenager stood there frozen. Everyone was inside their classrooms, and he was still standing there frozen. He touched the cheek that Sarah had kissed, and then smiled.

"She's a witch." Junior whispered, with a stunned look on his face.

~ ( - ) ~

"DAD! DAD!" Junior yelled out to his father as he burst through the door of the boarding house. Natasha walked in behind him.

"What's wrong? What's happening?" Damon flashed down from upstairs, wide eyed.

"Nothing is wrong." Junior smiled. "I got her number, and guess what," he paused. Junior stared at Damon and the raven haired man stared back at the grey eyed teen waiting for a response.

"WHAT JUNIOR!"

"Oh yeah…she's a witch."

"Get the fuck out." Damon said, with excitement, pushing Junior.

The grey eyed teen stumbled to the ground, and then rushed to his feet, wearing a goofy smile on his face.

"I wonder who her parents are." The raven haired man scratched his head in curiosity. "Does she know what you are?"

"I'm sure she does. Once she kissed me on my cheek I'm sure she felt it."

"She kissed you. Wow Junior, look at you." The raven haired man became excited once more, pushing Junior to the ground, for a second time. The teen rushed to his feet.

"She asked junior to the dance too." Natasha said, smiling.

Damon went to push Junior, again. The teen grabbed his arm, placing it to the raven haired vampire's side.

"I know, look at me, I'm hot." Junior said, before hitting himself.

They all burst into a fit of laughter.

"I'm so glad you pushed me to get her number. I don't know why I was so afraid. After all the evil things I've done, I don't feel I'm worthy of true love or happiness." Junior looked down to the ground, with sadness.

"Junior, you can't blame yourself for what you did. Under normal circumstances you would have never taken a life, and the fact that you even care, and that you feel guilty about what you did, lets me know you deserve nothing but the best that life has to offer you."

"You really mean that?"

"YES JUNIOR!" Damon grabbed the teen, shaking him, gently.

"Thanks dad, I can't wait to tell my dad the good news."

"Yeah, go tell your dad, and make sure he knows that I'm your favorite." Damon smiled at Junior and the teen smiled back before heading to his room.

Natasha, nippily, hugged her father and then ran to her room. The raven haired vampire smiled as he watched the teen's interaction with one another. Damon was so glad to have his son back home where he belonged, now all that was missing was his brother.

Damon's attention was brought from his kids, when he heard his cell phone ring. He looked at the display, and seeing that it was Mr. Shane, he made sure he took the call.

The raven haired man answered, listening, attentively, to the caller on the other line. He hung up the phone and then rushed into the kitchen to Bonnie.

The caramel skinned woman swung her head to the opening door of the kitchen.

"Hey you, what were you and Junior getting so excited about." Bonnie said, as she stirred her pot of food.

"He finally got Sarah's number, and get this, she's a witch."

"Wow, really? I wonder who her parents are."

"Once he brings her by to meet us, we'll find out, but more importantly, Atticus called. Everything is ready. He said we can leave out tomorrow or this weekend."

"We'll leave out Friday night after the kids come home. I don't want them missing any time away from school."

"Alright, you are the boss."

"…and don't you forget it."

"Now why would I do a thing like that?" Damon smirked.

~ ( - ) ~

The little plane landed on the island. Damon, Bonnie and the children, brought Klaus, Melissa, Eric, Lucy, and Elena along. Bonnie and Damon left little Maximus with Caroline and Tyler.

Damon knew that Melissa was uncomfortable with Elena tagging alone, but understood the raven haired girls concern over her former lovers well being. He knew the doppelganger would always love and have a special place in her heart for Stefan, and he was happy, for the most part, because the little witch and whisky eyed girl got along. This trip was all about his brother, and he didn't have time for female drama.

They all helped to set up their camp and waited for Atticus and his friends to get there. The teacher was running behind because he had to pick up his stepson. While the gang waited for Mr. Shane, they did a little fishing and then cooked over the fire.

Klaus taught Junior and Natasha how to clean the fish that they had caught, and then he and the teens went hunting. Damon, and the others enjoyed the awkward silence between them. It wasn't intentionally, but they all just seemed at a loss for words, taking in by their surroundings. Everyone's mind seemed to be too occupied with random thoughts for congregating. Bonnie decided to break up the mundane moment.

"So Elena, Isabelle told me you met Kol. How did your first date go, or have you had one?"

Elena smiled and then giggled like a high school girl.

"Yes. The first day I met Kol, he took me riding on his motorcycle. We rode out to the lake; we walked and talked about our hopes and dreams, and after our walk, he washed my feet in the water." Elena gushed and then gazed, blankly, out into space as if remembering her time with the original.

"Awwww, that is so adorable. I want to ride on the back of a motorcycle and have my feet washed in the lake." Bonnie gushed.

Damon rolled his eyes out of jealousy. How dare Kol make his woman gush? The raven haired vampire would now have to learn how to ride a motorcycle and wash Bonnie's feet in a lake, and no one was going to stand in the way of him doing just that.

"What else has he done for you?"

"He cooked me dinner, well he cooked all of us dinner at Klaus's, and then he made a special desert, just for me."

"Unf." Damon chuckled.

Bonnie cut her eyes at her husband.

"What?" The raven haired man said, pushing his bottom lip up into his top, as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Sounds like you and Kol are really hitting it off Elena. I'm so happy for you." Melissa said, smiling.

"Hello beautiful people of earth." Atticus Shane announced, smiling.

"Hello Mr. Shane," the girls said, one after the other.

"Hey," Damon said, dryly. He wasn't too excited to see the teacher even though his doubts and suspicions about the man weren't as strong as when he first met him, he still didn't like the guy.

"Everyone, this is my stepson Jacob Black and my friend Galen Vaughn. Bonnie we need to get together, so we can figure out how to read the map."

Melissa let out a big chortle. "Your name is Jacob Black. You are kidding me, right?"

The olive skinned black haired fellow looked at Melissa. His entire mannerism reading irritated.

"I know what you are about to say, Ms.?"

"Oh please, just call me Melissa." The tan girl extended her hand.

"Melissa I get that a lot, everyone always tells me how much I look like the actor that plays Jacob Black and am I the Jacob black from the movie, and if they knew I was a werewolf…oh boy." He chuckled.

"You are a God damn werewolf?" Lucy said in astonishment.

"So you are the exact replica of Jacob Black, and you are a werewolf, what are the odds." Elena laughed, and then sobered.

"So this is your son. He's a cutie." Bonnie said, getting up to shake the young man's hand.

Damon frowned up at his wife's remark. Seeing that Jacob was at least eighteen or nineteen years of age made him feel uncomfortable. Damon strictly loved women, but even he had to admit that the black haired fellow was hot.

"Hey, everyone, we're back. Damon, Bonnie, the children are quite the little hunters." Klaus bragged.

"Hey Natasha, Junior," said Atticus, bringing the kids in for an embrace.

Natasha broke from the curly head man. She was captivated by Jacob. The teen stood frozen. Jacob did the same thing as he gazed into Natasha's eyes from afar. The young man was paralyzed at the sight of the blue eyed beauty.

"_Hello." Natasha said to Jacob telepathically. "Hello." said Jacob._

The girl was shocked, never knowing she had that kind of power or understanding of how to use it.

"She's beautiful." Jacob said, barely above a whisper.

"H…h…hi," Jacob struggled for the words, walking, speedily, over to Natasha tripping along the way.

"Jacob, son this is…" the man was cut off.

"Hi, my name is Jacob Black and your name is?" he smiled nervously, taking her hand into his.

"I'm…"

"Too young for you." Damon spat, jumping in between the two, and then pulling his daughter to his side.

"Keep your son away from my daughter." The raven haired man said, defensively.

"Damon, their just introducing themselves to each other. Stop it." Bonnie warned.

"It's no harm Mr. Salvatore, my son realizes your daughter is too young for him, right Jacob?"

"I mean, yeah…well sure, I mean yeah…look at her. Yeah." Jacob said, nervously, shifting from his right to his left foot, fumbling for his words. He couldn't take his eyes off of Natasha. He starred at her, achingly.

"Look at him Bonnie, he's practically foaming at the mouth over our daughter." Damon exclaimed, pushing his face into hers, moving his hands around erratically.

The blue eyed vampire, flashed Jacob against the tree.

"DAD STOP IT. WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHING!" Natasha yelled.

"Listen to me you little shit. Stay the fuck away from my daughter. Don't talk to her. Don't look at her. Don't think about her. Don't try to capture her scent in the wind. Don't you even fucking doodle her name on a piece of scratch paper so help me God I will kill you." Damon said, coldly, with a vamped up face.

"Mr. Salvatore you don't want to do that." Mr. Shane warned.

Jacob started breathing, unsteadily. Spatial shooting out of his mouth, his eyes turning yellow. A low guttural growl escaped from the teen, his body trembled, violently.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Damon said curiously, backing away from the teen.

"Mr. Salvatore get back." Atticus pushed the raven haired vampire out of the way.

In the blink of eye, Jacob, transitioned into a wolf. The beast started after Damon, but was blindsided by Eric. The two became locked in a vicious battle. The hairy beast took a plug out of Eric's arm and then tossed him aside like a piece of paper.

"ERIC!" Lucy shouted, running to the man's aid.

To Melissa's surprise, Elena pulled her out of the way, and the girls watched in horror at the scene playing out in front of them from a distance.

Junior began using his powers against the wolf. The animal began howling out in pain.

"JUNIOR STOP IT!" Natasha screamed.

Natasha ran over to wolf.

"GET AWAY FROM IT, NATASHA!" Junior demanded, loudly.

"NATASHA NO!" Damon and Bonnie screamed in unison.

Junior grabbed his mom, keeping her from harm's way. Atticus and Klaus doing the same to Damon.

The raven haired girl stood, bravely, in front of the snarling angry beast.

"It's okay Jacob. It's okay." Natasha spoke softly, to the black wolf, walking closer and closer to the angry beast.

"NATASHA BABY DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Damon yelled, tears streaming down his eyes. The raven haired vampire was distraught and feared for his daughter's safety. He became enraged with Atticus and Klaus keeping him from protecting his child.

"AHHHH!" Damon growled, trying to break free from the original and older vampire.

"Natasha don't touch him, he's angry. No one can calm him when he is like this." Mr. Shane warned.

"Stay away from him baby." Bonnie warned in horror.

Klaus growing wearier of the angry beast, jumped in front of Natasha. The wolf grabbed the hybrid by the arm, tossing him fifty feet away from the others.

"KLAUS!" Bonnie yelled.

The blue eyed female touched the angry snarling wolf, gently. The wolf turned quickly to Natasha snapping, until its eyes met hers. The beast began to calm. The animal closed its eyes, kneeling into Natasha, and just like night and day. The animal's anger had succumbed. It began playing with the little vamp witch.

"See, it's okay Jacob. The blue eyed girl smiled, hugging the wolf.

Damon watched the scene unfolding in front of him in shock. He's mouth agape. He was trying to explain what he was seeing in his mind. _What the fuck?_ He thought.

"Oh, my God, not even Jacob's mother can calm him." Atticus said, in astonishment, smiling. "She's his mate."

"Like hell she is." Damon mouthed.

Jacob's body began to transition back into his human form.

Atticus seeing this, ran to the boy to cover him up.

"We're going home." The blue eyed vampire said, angrily.

"Damon we can't, we have to save Stefan." Bonnie said.

"This man brought a wild beast that is capable of killing all of us Bonnie; we're not hanging around here waiting to be slaughtered."

"Hold on pint size. You're jumping the gun. We just need to all calm down and think rationally."

"He is right Damon. Jacob's anger was provoked. We just need to find a way to keep the peace until this is over with. This trip is about saving your brother."

"Mr. Salvatore, I brought some natural herbs that will calm my sons anger. I promise I will keep him away from your daughter. This will not happen again. I can assure you." Atticus pleaded.

Damon thought for a moment, becoming more enraged, as he watched his daughter nurture the beast. He growled, but this trip was about his brother. He would have to focus on his daughter's love life later.

"Okay." He said, looking at Jacob, coldly.

~ ( - ) ~

The next morning, Damon woke up later than the others. He woke up to seeing Bonnie touching all over Vaughn's chest. Her eyes were closed and she was chanting. The large tattoo on the man's chest began to disappear, as Bonnie chanted. The raven haired man walked over to the coffee canister, pouring him up a cup, and then walked over to the cooler, taking out a blood bag. He consumed the bag of blood greedily, and then took a sip of his coffee.

"Good morning." Eric said.

"Morning, how's your arm?"

"Good, Klaus gave me his blood, healed me right up."

"I'm going to kill that kid." Damon gave Jacob an evil look.

"If you do that pint size, you could lose your daughter."

"My daughter will never fall out with me over that mutt."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Love makes us do crazy things." Eric said, slightly smiling.

"Good morning babe." Bonnie kissed her husband on the lips. Damon smiled, saying the words back.

"Hey daddy." Natasha said, wrapping her arms around her father's waist.

"Hey pumpkin."

"Dad, please be nice today, and don't start any fights. Please?" Natasha pleaded.

"Okay. I'll be a good boy."

"You promise?"

"Yes." He kissed her forehead and then squeezed her to him.

"MOM, DAD, LETS GO!" Junior yelled.

They all began their journey with Bonnie and Vaughn leading the way, leaving behind Melissa and Lucy. The hike was over two hours long. They finally came to the cave where Silas was buried. His tomb was not visible, so Atticus became worried. Bonnie did another quick chant, and the ground opened up for them. They all climbed down, heading deeper into the cavern, finding a desiccated body with a little box in its hands.

"Oh, my God, this is it." Atticus became excited.

"Okay, so now what do we do?" Damon asked.

"Here, I brought along some bags of blood." Mr. Shane opened up his duffle bag to about twenty bags of blood. He cut one open, running it over to the stiff, and then squeezed it into the corpse's mouth. He repeated the steps ten more times, and then they all waited.

Damon and Jacob stealing glaring looks at each other as they waited. Natasha yelled out, because of a rodent. The black headed teen squashed the vermin, and then comforted the raven haired girl. The blue eyed vampire flashed over to his daughter, pulling her by the arm to his side of the cave.

"Stay the fuck away from him." Damon said through clenched teeth.

Mr. Shane rolled his eyes at the exchange.

As they waited for a response from Silas. Mr. Shane walked over to Damon.

"Mr. Salvatore, may I speak with you in private?"

The raven haired vampire looked at Bonnie with an angry look on his face. His wife shrugged, and then tilted her head over to Atticus. Damon huffed and then walked away with the man.

"Why do you hate me so much Mr. Salvatore? I really want to help you and your family. I've been true to my word from the start."

Damon looked at the man, impassively. He thought about what he wanted to say to the vampire.

"I don't hate you Atticus. I'm just afraid to get my hopes up. I want my brother back more than anything in the world. I need for this to all work out for me."

The man giggled. Damon glared at his response.

"Mr. Salvatore, the man in that tomb is Silas. I've been studying and learning the truth about this man for over six hundred years. I have no reason to lie about something this important. This man has the cure to my salvation. I will never joke about something so important to me."

"You've been a vampire for over six hundred years and you still haven't grown to love and accept it?" Damon asked.

"No I haven't Mr…."

"Please, call me Damon."

"No Damon, I haven't. I've seen too much to want to keep living. It's time for me to have a normal life with that kid in there, and his mom, and then die a peaceful death."

"But that kid is a monster."

"He's not, he is one of the reason for my happiness today. He has a good heart, and the connection that he has with your daughter is stronger than you ever could imagine. You better get ready. They have awakened something in each other. I saw it back there, and so did you. Sooner or later Damon, you are going to have to stop letting fear and distrust shape your relationship with your daughter, or you are going to lose her, forever."

"No, that'll never happen. My daughter will never turn her back on me. You under estimate our bond." He paused. "Listen, we agree to disagree about our children, but I do want to thank you for getting me here, to Silas. I never imagined I'd get my brother back so soon."

"You are welcome, but I do hope you will let the kids get to know each other one day, when Natasha is older."

"Yeah, that's never going to fucking happen," Damon smirked.

Mr. Shane chuckled. "Alright Damon. Friends?" Atticus extended his hand.

"Associates, for now." Damon wiggled his eyes and then walked away, leaving the teacher with his hand out.

~ ( - ) ~

A rattling noise began to escape the cadaver's body. Everyone looked over to the corpse, nervously, wondering what would happen next.

"Blood. Blood." Silas's words sounded garbled, but he kept forcing out the words.

"I think he said blood." Klaus said, with a curious look on his face.

Atticus gave the man more blood, and then they waited for the man's body to completely heal. Silas was finally awake. His clothes had all but withered away. The teacher anticipating this, pulled out a blanket and some extra clothes.

"Wow this guy really comes prepared." Eric said, looking down at Bonnie, and the two smiled.

"Thank God, you have awakened me." Silas said, in a weakened voice, as he gripped the tiny box in his hand, tightly.

The two thousand year old vampire looked around the room, carefully, and then stopped, when he saw Bonnie.

"Qetsiyah, you freed me, why?"

"I'm not Qetsiyah, I am Bonnie Bennett Salvatore. I am her descendant." Bonnie said, nervously.

The old vampire began opening up the box; he took out the little flask, and began pulling at the top.

"Mr. Silas, please wait. I am here because we want to know how to recreate the cure, and we also need you tell us where the door to the underworld is. Will you please help us?"

The old vampire began to laugh. His weak laughter becoming more hysterical.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"For over two thousand years sir."

"…and you expect me to wait to be with my love? I don't care about helping you. Nothing matters but my beloved." Tears began to stream down the man's face.

The man's words struck home for Damon. The raven haired man remembering what it felt like when he was away from Bonnie those three days. He didn't want anything standing in the way of him getting back to her, not even his children; he just wanted her.

"Silas, my name is Damon Salvatore. I know what it is like to be so in love that you can't be without that person, not even for a second, so believe me when I say, that asking you for this hurts me more than probably you, because I wouldn't want anyone to stand between me and my little bird, but please, if you will just spare one day, for us. I want to bring my brother home, and help Mr. Shane become a miserable human being, and then go home. See my brother has been in my life for over a hundred years, and this last month in a half without him has been hell. Please say you will help us?"

The old vampire, carefully, sat in thought over Damon's request.

"The door is here on this island. It's in the same cave which allows you to speak with the dead."

"Do you know when it opens." Junior asked, finally finding his voice.

"The door opens when it wants too. There are times when it opens every day and then there are times when it take years for it to open again. Only the doorkeeper can tell you when."

"Will you allow us to see the cure to see if we can recreate it?" The blue eyed vampire asked.

"Dad, I think I can, if Mr. Silas will let me try." Junior said, with confidence.

Silas flashed Junior a skeptical look, and then passed the flask over, hesitantly.

Junior, carefully, took the little jar into his hand. "Thank you. Someone give me a piece of paper?"

Bonnie grabbed the journal that Damon gave her for Christmas from her backpack, tearing out pages from the back of it. She handed them over to her son. He clutched the bottle, tightly, in one hand and the blank paper in the other. He then began chanting, until he captured the essence of Qetsiyah herself. The brown headed teen's mind went back in time. He watched the ancestor work around the land gathering up the ingredients for the spell, and then he heard her chanting. All of the woman's actions and words, were magically inscribed on the blank paper.

"Oh, my God, look at that." Atticus chortled, and then rubbed his hand through his hair in excitement.

Damon and Bonnie's eyes widen, they looked at each other in awe, smiling.

"Okay, it's done." Junior handed the pages over to his mother. Bonnie, quickly, read over the words, and then jumped up and down, hilariously.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "IT'S THE GOD DAMN CURE! JUNIOR YOU DID IT!" She screeched before hugging the boy.

Natasha ran over to her brother, giving him a warm embrace.

"I'm so proud of you Junior." She said, excitedly.

Damon and junior looked at each other. The raven haired vampire smiled big and bright at his son.

~ ( - ) ~

Jacob, Vaughn, and Atticus showed Damon and the other's where the enchanted cave was, and then they took Silas back to the camp sight. Bonnie, and her children linked hands in the supernatural cave; they tried different spells trying to get the doorkeeper of the underworld to answer them.

They waited for half an hour, and in the blink of eye, the man materialized before them. Seeing the man, made Damon feel more anxious and afraid of what he might say to them.

"Who calls to me?" The man bellowed.

"I am Bonnie Bennett Salvatore. I am a witch."

"I know who you are. What do you seek?"

"We are here for our family member. He sacrificed himself for one whose soul is damned. It was told to us by the original witch, that he could be saved. Is this true?"

The man remained silent, and Damon became more worried. He was so close, yet so far away.

"This is true, but your spell can only be performed once the door has been opened."

"W…w…when does it open again?" Damon was actually scared to speak, or even ask the question; he was so afraid of the answer.

"In ten years."

"No, we can't leave my father in there for ten years. Silas told us that sometimes the door opens every day." Junior said, emotionally.

"The door can sometimes be used as a torture device to entice the inhabitants of the underworld as punishment."

"Please open it for us. We just want to bring my Uncle home." Natasha began to cry.

The man disappeared without warning.

"WAIT! COME BACK!" Junior yelled, before dropping to the ground, crying hysterically.

Bonnie fell to her knees. Damon's shoulders sank; he looked around the cave with a somber look on his face. He was devastated, but for some Godly reason, he still had a twinkle of hope, and he didn't know where it was coming from.

~ ( - ) ~

Stefan and Katherine had been walking around for what seemed like months to find the door out of the underworld.

"I need to rest Stefan."

"We have to find this door Katherine. Junior told me they are on the island now."

"Okay." Katherine said leaning against the wall.

"I see you two are still looking for the door." Elijah said, smiling.

"You know you could just tell us where it is. You claim you want to get out of here, but you won't even lift a damn hand to help us." The raven haired girl spat.

"Katerina, you are standing in front of it." Elijah pointed to the wall behind Katherine, and sure enough, the indention in the wall was different then all the other walls.

"Oh, my God Stefan, he is right."

The brown haired vampire was so happy, he fell to his knees and began to cry, but just as his happy moment set in, it would end.

"Hello." Finn said coolly, leaning against the wall.

"SHIT!" Stefan yelled out in frustration. "You are just going to have to kill me man, because there is no way on God's green earth I am going to help you escape. You deserve to be here. You and your God damn deranged lunatic brother." Stefan said, in frustration.

Finn became enraged by the grey eyed vampire's words, and then flashed towards him. Katherine jumped in front of Stefan, and to both of their surprise, Elijah jumped in front of them. He tossed his older brother against the wall, knocking the wind out of him. Finn got to his knees, becoming even more furious.

"HOW DARE YOU TURN ON YOUR OWN BROTHER!" Finn screamed, spatial flying out of his mouth. He lunged for Elijah, ripping his homemade shank from the tie around his ankle. Katherine, jumped in front of the original baby brother, foolishly. The handsome vampire seeing her brave move, tossed her to the side like a rag doll, saving her life.

Elijah's hands stopped Finn from plunging the rock into his chest. They pushed hard against each other. Both vampires of equal strength. Stefan decided to help the handsome vampire get the upper hand on his brother. He flashed to Finn, and the ripped a chunk out of the man's neck, as he growled, ferociously. Elijah snatched the homemade dagger from his brother, and then plunged it into his heart.

"Brother." Finn whispered, looking into his brother's eyes; his face in complete shock.

"I'm sorry brother, no more, no more." Elijah cried like a baby, falling to his knees with his brother.

The handsome vampire held his brother in his arms, rocking back and forth, crying.

Stefan, felt relief at seeing Finn dead, all though he felt great sadness because Elijah had to put down his own brother. Just as the grey eyed vampire was about to sit down and relax, the cave was engulfed in flames. He swung his arms around, hysterically, crying and screaming out. He could smell his burning flesh. The pain was intense, and then he became numb, not feeling a thing, and this is when he heard Elijah and Katherine screaming and crying out; he felt great sadness for them. His skin healed in seconds and the terrible pain began, once more.

~ ( - ) ~

"What do we do now? Momma, dad?" Natasha said with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know baby." Bonnie said with a catatonic look on her face.

"Junior, get up son. Damon grabbed the teen by his arms. Call your dad, tell him what the man said." Damon could hardly speak, but he was keeping it together."

He looked at Natasha, his daughter looked like she was beaming. Something about her was different. She was like a beacon of hope for him. He could actually feel power, emanating from her body. He walked over to her, seeing that Junior was out of it.

"Natasha, there's something different about you." Damon said, his eyes glassed over.

The raven haired girl's eyes were dancing, changing colors, rapidly.

"Dad do you want me to tell Stefan, tell him what's going on?"

Damon nodded.

Natasha began chanting. The girl chanted for over thirty minutes.

"He's not answering me daddy." Natasha began to cry. Junior and Bonnie were parlayed from emotionally, distress.

"Oh God, he's burning, my brother is burning." Damon dropped to his knees, laying down on the floor, curling up in a little ball, and began crying, uncontrollably.

"Daddy, it's okay." She rubbed her father's back, tenderly.

Natasha seeing her father crying, made her want to curl up in a little ball and die. Damon was hurt, and it all but killed her. She was hurt about her uncle, her mother, and her brother, but seeing her father. Her strong, proud, confident, and tough father, a beast in his own right, balled up on the floor crying like baby, and hurting, made her weak. It made her feel lost.

Jacob was five miles away, but he felt the girl's pain. He wolfed up, and then ran as fast as lightening to the mocha beauty, howling out in pain. The giant wolf dropped down into the cave. He hit the floor of the cave with a loud thunderous thud.

The wolf rubbed up against the girl cuddling her. Natasha found strength that she never knew she had without her father, because of Jacob. She looked around to her wounded family and devastated father, and then summoned her lethal power. Her power was not only fuelled by her darkness, it was fuelled by the greatest emotions known to men, love, hatred, and incredible amounts of anger. Strong ferocious winds formed all around the island, quickly, violently.

Klaus and Eric, anchored Lucy, Melissa, and Elena to a tree, using all of their vampire strength combined. Silas and Atticus holding fast to another.

The raven haired girl linked herself to Stefan's mind. It was a call so loud, her uncle could not ignore, even whilst in unbearable amounts of pain and distress.

"SAVE US NATASHA!" He yelled in his mind. The girls mind seeing who her Uncle wanted her to save, went swiftly, to action. Her powers ripped open the door to the underworld, tearing the earth underneath her feet like paper being ripped apart. The land beneath her feet shaking, violently. The door split apart, spewing forth the bowels of hell at her feet. The same fire that had engulfed Stefan, and the others, had now become Natasha's instrument in saving them. The fire lassoed around the three vampires in the underworld, spitting them out of the foul place, and into the cave.

Stefan's naked body rolled right on top of Damon's. The man snatched his head up to his brother's healing body. The elder brother rolled his wounded brother, gently, over onto the floor.

"Damon, oh God. I'm home." Stefan began to cry, and the elder brother kissed his younger sibling all over his face, as he laughed and cried.

Katherine was thrown right into Junior; the boy looked at the women in shock. She was a perfect replica of Elena. Elijah was tossed into the wall, falling to the ground with a thud. He laid there for a moment before crying tears of joy.

The raven haired woman set up and then started laughing.

"Oh my God, I'm home." She cried and then hugged Junior. The boy smiled, cradling, and then rocked the woman in his arms. The horny teenager couldn't resist, tenderly, letting his hand brush across her bottom.

Katherine raised up her head giving Junior a timid slap to the face. "Touch my ass again, and I'll snap your little neck." She laid her head back onto the boys shoulder.

The grey eyed teen sighed and then smiled.

Bonnie finally found her strength, running over to Damon and Stefan, jumping right in between the two men. They all laughed and cried, holding, rubbing, and kissing each other's faces.

Natasha slowly healed the land. The storms around the island had ceased. She collapsed into Jacob's arms.

Eric and the group fell to the ground, rapidly. Eric making sure the pregnant little witch landed her feet.

"Now that was Natasha." Eric mouthed.

"You know it." Lucy and the other's let out a loud chortle.

A/N: So many good and emotionally times ahead. Tell me how you would like Natasha & Jacob's love story to go. Should Damon put up a fight or give in.

Please comment, let me know what you want and what you like...LOL!


	28. SOULLESS 28 PASSION AND EMOTIONS

A/N: This chapter is unbated too, just like the last. I've been looking on google to help with word usage, punctuation, etc. It states that you need a comma before and after the name –who knew. I've got to go back and do some major corrections…LOL!

Maybe I'm a narcissist, but I'm really liking this story. Man this chapter is so good to me. I told you all happy, good, and emotional times would be in this chapter, man I lied. This chapter is fucking emotional. I like cried over, Junior, and Stefan's, moment and that little moment I wrote in here with Natasha, and Jacob, was a little tear jerker and, Damon, and Bonnie arguing. Wow! I think my PMS'ing could have evoked me to tears as well...LOL!

I hope you all comment. Sometimes people don't want to, but don't be afraid….LOL!

The characters are owned by C W NETWORK, HBO, DISNEY CHANNEL, AND STEPHANIE MEYER.

_SOULLESS 28: PASSION AND EMOTIONS._

"So if, Natasha, had to use her full powers, something must have gone wrong? I bet, Stefan, is free?" Melissa, said, curiously.

A huge smile formed across the tan woman's face. Elena, got up quickly from the ground fidgeting; the raven haired girl couldn't contain her happiness.

"It's okay, Elena, if you are happy about, Stefan's, return." Melissa, looked to the doppelganger with a stoic look on her face. She understood what, Stefan, meant to, Elena. Since being with him, the amber eyed girl imagined that the grey eyed vampire had a long list of friends that would be forever in his life.

Elena, rushed over to, Melissa, taking the girl into a warm embrace. "Thank you, Melissa, for understanding my friendship with, Stefan. It means so much to me that you are allowing me to be a part of his life."

"No problem, Elena. There is always room in my life for more friends."

The two girls smiled at each other.

"Atticus, take us to this cave. We need to make sure the others are alright." Eric, said, demandingly, to the teacher, towering over him.

"Sure, let's go. Silas, will you be here when we get back?"

"Why?"

"I want to observe you after you take the cure. I want to know how it will affect us."

"AHHH! You people." The olive skinned man plopped down onto the ground.

"I will wait." He huffed.

~ ( - ) ~

"Oh, God, Stefan, you're naked." Damon, said, happily, as he smiled at his brother."

"Well duh, you knew that before I got here. Please tell me you brought me some clothes?"

"Well duh, I don't want you scarring my daughter with images of your ugly body for the rest of her life." Damon, smirked.

"Oh, my God, I think his penis just touched my hand." Bonnie, flashed from the two brother's and then covered her eyes.

Damon, and Stefan, laughed at the caramel skinned girl's remark.

Bonnie, then hurried over to her daughter, unnoticed by her husband.

"Natasha, baby are you okay?"

"I'm okay mom." Natasha, snuggled closer to, Jacob.

"I am so proud of you sweetie." Bonnie, squeezed her daughter's hands.

The caramel skinned woman watched as the boy, tenderly, rubbed his hand through her daughter's hair. The olive skinned teen was huge, and muscular, but was as gentle as a teddy bear with the blue eyed teen. Bonnie, was in awe of how tender, Jacob, was with, Natasha. The two kids reminded her so much of her and, Damon. The young mother then became nervous, realizing the boy was naked. Once the blue eyed vampire's initial shock over seeing his brother wore off, the raven haired vampire would certainly go after the teenager.

"Natasha, why don't you chant up your friend here some clothes, the last thing we need is your dad and, Jacob, going at it." Bonnie, winked, whilst she smiled.

Natasha, did as she was told. Bonnie, turned her head allowing the young man some privacy, as he swiftly, put on the clothes that the raven haired beauty had materialized for him.

~ ( - ) ~

"Here, let me get you a blanket." Junior, said to, Katherine, in a low husky voice. The grey eyed teen and the raven haired woman gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed like ions. The woman rubbed the cheek that she had slapped not moments ago, delicately.

"You are such a beautiful boy. You are, Stefan's, son?"

"Yes ma'am." Junior, smiled; his voice like velvet.

"Pity, you are way too young for me." Katherine, smiled.

The raven haired woman let go of Junior, long enough for the boy to bring her the blanket. He also grabbed his father's clothes and the extra blanket for, Elijah. He handed the extra coverlet over to a very grateful original, which covered himself up, quickly. Junior, flashed to, Katherine, covering her, and then helped her off the floor. The teen rushed to his dad, kneeling down beside him.

"Dad," Junior, looked at his father with glassed over eyes.

Stefan, was speechless; he took the boy into his arms, rocking him from side to side. Junior, closed his eyes as he squeezed his father, tightly, to him. The brown haired vampire was so happy to see his son, he couldn't blink. He looked out into the dark cave, his face beaming with joy as he stroked his son's hair.

"I love you so much, Junior." Stefan, said, as he began to cry, sniffling through the words.

"I thought I would never see you again daddy. I missed you so much too. I love you. I can't lose you again." Junior, cried.

"You won't, I promise." Stefan, said.

Everyone in the cave looked at the father and son with tears in their eyes, even the great, Elijah, and Katherine, were emotional over the scene playing out in front of them.

Damon, was starting to come down from the high he felt over seeing his brother. He stood up, looking around for his daughter. He wanted to tell her how proud he was of her. The raven haired vampire turned around, slowly, with the most beautiful smile on his face. His face like night and day once he set his sights on Jacob, holding, Natasha. He bucked his eyes at the two teens. The olive skinned boy was holding his daughter in his arms, his lips planted on her forehead, and what made him even more furious was that, Bonnie, was smiling and talking to the boy as if he were doing nothing wrong. Damon, would quickly, ruin the beautiful, happy, and emotional moments that were being shared between the rest of his family.

Damon, vamped up, flashing over to the couple. He ripped his daughter from the teen's arms and then tossed him up against the wall like a rag doll.

Jacob, quickly, got to his feet, lunging for Damon. The teen delivered a massive amount of blows to the blue eyed vampire's abdomen, and then head butted him. The raven haired man head butted the teen back, and then jumped up in the air, delivering a powerful kick to his chest, which sent Jacob, flying across the room. Jacob, flipped himself back up to a standing position, and then leaped for Damon, but the vampire was too quick. The blue eyed vampire flipped over the boy's head, taken a huge bite from his neck. He growled, ferociously, as he ripped the flesh from, Jacob's, neck.

"DADDY PLEASE!" Natasha, began to cry.

"DAMON, STOP IT! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Stefan, yelled, flashing to his brother barefooted, ripping him away from the teen.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Damon, yelled.

"LOOK AT ME, DAMON! LOOK AT ME!" the younger brother shouted, taking his brother's face into his hands.

The raven haired vampire, gripped his brother's shoulders, firmly, blood dripping from his mouth, trying to push him off of him.

"I'm home, Damon. I want us to be happy. Let's just enjoy this day. Please?"

"AHHHHH!" Damon, let out a loud guttural growl. He was angry. He didn't want that beast near his child. He wanted to kill Jacob, and he was going to kill the boy, whenever the opportunity presented itself.

The elder brother looked into his younger sibling's eyes, transitioning back into his human form. He flashed to his daughter, throwing her over his shoulder, and then flashed away from the cave.

"DAMON!" Stefan, called after his brother, before turning around to the others.

Bonnie, started to go after her husband and child, but, Stefan, quickly, barricaded the way.

"Give them a little time alone."

"No, Stefan, I don't want them fighting."

"I said no, Bonnie. Damon, and Natasha, need to work this out. You being their will only make it worse, and then you and, Damon, will be fighting too." Stefan, said, as he held tightly to, Bonnie's, upper arm.

"Oh, look at you, Stefan. You're so manly." Katherine teased, looking at the grey eyed man, ravenously, in his perfectly fit jeans, bare chiseled chest, and bare feet.

Damon, flashed his daughter about a mile away from the cave, hopping he could scream some sense into her.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Natasha, screamed.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU SEE IN THAT KID?" The blue eyed vampire shouted, placing his daughter, gently on the ground.

"I love him, daddy."

Damon, let out a loud chortle.

"YOU JUST MET THE BOY TWO SECONDS AGO!"

"It doesn't matter when I met him. I know what I feel. I feel it in my body, in my soul, he makes me feel like heaven." Natasha, exclaimed.

"Of course he makes you feel hot all over, you're fourteen and horny, but you sure as hell don't know the first thing about love." Damon, quipped.

"I DO KNOW ABOUT LOVE!" Natasha, screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Stay the fuck away from that kid, Natasha. I'm warning you." Damon, said the words with venom, taking the tiny teen in his hands, shaking her like a rag doll.

The raven haired beauty wiggled, violently, out of her father's arms.

"You're warning me? You're warning me?" Natasha, said, coldly, wiping her tears away. "I can kill you." she said, nastily.

Damon, pushed his face into his daughter's. He vamped up, staring down at the teen with an intimidating look. The young father backed the child up against the tree, never uttering a word, his chest moving rapidly up and down.

"Daddy, you're scary me."

"Let this be your last time threatening me girl." Damon said, through tight lips, coldly.

"Y…y…yes sir." Natasha, trembled in her father's presence. Her mauve lips quivering, as she profusely, wiped the tears away from her cheeks, her father still towering over her with his glaring look.

"You're scary me, daddy. Please stop. I didn't mean it. I just wanted to scare you. I could never hurt you, daddy." She said, in a shaken voice, weeping.

"I mean to scare you sweetheart. No kid of mine will threaten me. If you threaten me again, Natasha." He paused. "I will kill you, and no amount of tears will keep me from doing so."

The raven haired girl fell to her knees, crying.

"Damon, what's wrong?" Elena said, curiously, her and the other's stumbling up on the two.

"Oh, just having a little father, daughter chat." Damon smirked, and then walked away from his sobbing daughter, almost running into none other than, Katherine Pierce, herself.

"Awww, Damon, you're a daddy. It's so cute." Katherine smiled, pinching the man on the cheek.

Damon, looked between the two women with irritation, and then rolled his eyes.

The two groups had finally come together. The others arriving and finally seeing, Stefan, in the flesh.

"STEFAN!" Melissa, shouted, running quickly, to the vampire.

He took her into his arms, and then swung her around. The grey eyed man placed the little witch on the ground, giving her a passionate kiss. He held her steady as he plunged his tongue deep into her warm moist mouth, his tongue sweeping, gently over hers. Stefan, grabbed her face, deepening their kiss. Everyone around giggled and beamed at the two love birds, Katherine Pierce, keeping a careful eye on the doppelganger's reaction.

"Alright you two, get a room." Lucy, said, before running over to give, Stefan, a hug.

"Oh hey, Lucy," Stefan, smiled, wrapping his arms around the elder witch.

"Hey, Stefan," Elena, said, nervously, in her raspy voice, her eyes glassed over.

"Elena? You came? Oh wow."

She walked, slowly, over to the grey eyed man, wrapping her arms around him, squeezing him to her, as she closed her eyes.

"Oh, my God, Stefan, I thought I would never see you again." She cried.

The grey eyed vampire pushed her away gently, starring into her eyes, attentively. "I'm home now, no more tears."He ran the back of his fingers down her face, and then cupped her chin with his finger and thumb. There would always be a soft spot in, Stefan's, heart for, Elena, and everyone knew it. Damon, watched the exchange between the former lovers and smiled.

~ ( - ) ~

Klaus, seeing his brother, became worried. He wondered what his brother could have done to earn his place among the living, again. Elijah, started walking towards his brother, the blanket still wrapped around him. The hybrid grew nervous. Knowing he was the one who took his brother's life. Knowing he was the one to put him in that awful place.

"Hello, Niklaus," Elijah, said, passively.

"Elijah," he paused. "Are you going to be up to some of your same old tricks?"

"No. I don't want to be the man I was before you took my life." He chuckled. "I had a lot of time to think while in the underworld, and being around, Finn. He was so cruel and lost, and I was becoming more like him. It sickened me to think of the man that I had become. I kept wishing I could come back, and do it all over again, and here I am," he paused. "I'm proud of you, Niklaus, for being honorable and loyal to your friends. I want us to start over, be a family, can you forgive me?"

Klaus smiled at his brother. He wanted that more than anything. Even though the hybrid had done awful things to his siblings, he was now a new man, and he was glad to have a second chance with one of his older brother's. Things would never be the way they used to be between them, he would make sure of that.

"I forgive you, Elijah, and I would love for us to have a second chance."

The two brothers shook hands as they smiled at each other. Elijah's, attention was taken away from his brother when he heard, Katherine, laughing. The same twinkle that was in his eyes in the underworld had returned.

"I see you still fancy, Katerina."

"She was going to sacrifice her life for me in the underworld. She still cares for me."

"…and this surprises you."

"Yes it does, brother."

The two siblings chuckled.

~ ( - ) ~

Everyone in the group had made it back to the camp sight. Not even the devil himself could steal their joy, well not all were truly happy, Damon, Natasha, Bonnie, and Jacob, were all finding it hard to be happy. Damon, wanted Jacob, to go away, the two teenagers wanted to be together, and Bonnie, wanted her husband and daughter to see eye to eye about, Jacob.

The caramel skinned girl looked to Damon, and Natasha, both wearing a scowl on their faces. She laughed to herself because the two not only were the spitting image of one another, but they were so much alike too. They were both passionate, beautiful, and hard headed. The other thing that they had in common, was their darkness, and this worried, Bonnie. If Natasha, really wanted Jacob, nothing in the world was going to stop her. The raven haired vampire didn't want his daughter with, Jacob, and he wasn't going to stop until he killed the boy, or he went away, Bonnie, preferred the latter.

She left her friends and sat down in between her husband and child.

"Natasha, Damon, are you two going to sit over here all night pouting."

They both remained silent.

"Damon, why can't, Natasha, just have a friendship with, Jacob? He really is a sweet kid."

The raven haired man snatched his head over to Bonnie.

"Are you kidding me, Bonnie? He is nineteen years old, he's a wolf, and he put his hands on me."

Bonnie, laughed.

"Really Damon? You put your hands on him first, twice I might add, and he is not nineteen, he is seventeen, he is just a little big for his age. Caroline, dates a werewolf, and she's fine, and she's happy."

"Caroline, almost got her ass killed too when, Tyler, bit her." Damon, snapped.

"…and he was sired to, Klaus, when that happened, and now that we are friends with, Klaus, we'll always have the cure on hand for our little, Natasha, if he bites her." Bonnie, giggled.

"You joke about this now, Bonnie, but when your daughter is on her death bed because that mutt tore into her like the wild animal he is you won't be." Damon, exclaimed.

"Mom, you're making it worse."

"Damon, your brother is home. Please show him how happy you are, put this feud aside, just for tonight?"

"Once Natasha, promises that she will stay away from this kid, I'll be able to show my brother a good time." Damon, looked to his daughter, seriously, waiting for her to answer.

"I can't, and I won't promise to stay away from him. I love him, and I am going to see him, and I won't let you scare me into to staying away from him."

Damon, grew angry; he flashed to a standing position, raising his hand to his daughter. Bonnie, caught his hand, before he could strike, Natasha, across the face, and then dragged the raven haired man off into the woods.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Damon? You need to calm down."

"No, Bonnie, what the fuck is wrong with you? Natasha, just started school, she's doing well, and now this kid comes out of nowhere. He's older; he's more experienced. She was just three years old yesterday." Damon explained, passionately, as he swung his hands around fitfully. "I don't even know why I am explaining myself to you, you're just a damn kid yourself." Damon, said, nastily.

"Excuse me?" Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest, bucking her eyes at her husband. "I might not have your decades of experience and knowledge, but I'm sure as hell more mature than you are. You run around here acting like a damn Neanderthal, puffing your chest all out thinking you are so big and bad. Well you're not, Damon, you're just afraid you are going to lose your daughter. Well guess what, you are, because you are so damn pig headed."

The caramel skinned girl tore into her husband and then turned around, walking away from him in a huff. Damon, grabbed her by the wrist, snatching her around to him.

"Don't you fucking walk away from me," Damon said, nastily.

"Get your hands off of me, Damon." Bonnie, wiggled away from the blue eyed vampire.

He grabbed her again, pinning her up against a tree, looking her deeply in the eyes.

"I need you to stand with me on this." Damon, said through tight lips.

"I won't stand with you, Damon, I won't let you push our daughter away from us. If she wants to see Jacob, I will take her to see him myself." Bonnie, spat.

Damon, looked wounded. _So this is what marriage and having kids is all about?_ He thought.

"So you would defy me. You would take our daughter to see this kid behind my back, knowing full well how I feel about him, them?" Damon, shook his head at, Bonnie. He backed away from her slowly, tears welling up in eyes.

Bonnie, seeing the hurt look on, Damon's, face, wished that she could take back her words. It was her job to keep the peace between her husband and children, but instead she was causing a bigger rift between the raven haired man and his daughter, and now she was becoming enemy number two in this battle. She was now wishing she had listened to Stefan.

"Damon, I'm sorry. Please forgive me." She grabbed her husband's wrist, thinking that her gentle touch would soothe the beast. The raven haired man snatched his hand away from her grasp.

"You don't give a damn about me. I mean you say you do, but you don't. You know how I feel about my baby girl. I'm done, Bonnie, you can just pimp her out to the world, I don't care anymore. I want the best for that kid, but obviously we don't see eye to eye on our child's wellbeing."

"That's not true, Damon. I love you with all the passion of a thousand suns, but I will not let you push, Natasha, away from us."

"You know what, Bonnie, just do what the fuck you want to do. I'm done, because clearly, you and Natasha don't want me around."

Damon, turned his back on, Bonnie, she grabbed his shoulder, turning him around to her, crashing her lips on his.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" he yelled, and wiggled, furiously, away from, Bonnie, accidently knocking her to the ground in the process. Damon, seeing Bonnie, on the ground, decided it was a good chance to get away. He flashed away, leaving, Bonnie, devastated.

"DAMON!" She called after her husband, and then took off behind him.

The blue eyed vampire jumped down into one of the caves. He plopped down on the ground. He wanted to cry but he was numb. He thought long and hard about running away from his family, but realizing he was being incredibly, childish; he wanted his way, and was angry because his wife and child wouldn't yield to his commands. _How can I get my way?_ He thought. _How could Bonnie go against me? She's my wife. We're a team?_ _I am the man of the house._ He thought. The raven haired man started to see visions of his little bird on the ground. His heart felt heavy. He was away from Bonnie for twenty minutes, but it felt like ions. He felt like he would die if he didn't find that woman and tell her he loved her.

"Bonnie." He whispered. "God I love her. I hurt her."

Damon, flashed out of the cave, running smack dab into, Bonnie. Their bodies made a loud thunderous cracking sound, as they collided into each other, sending them soaring thirty feet in the air in opposite's directions.

"Owe," Bonnie, said, after hitting the ground with a booming thud.

"What the hell," Damon, raising his head up off the ground, looking frazzled.

They both got off the ground, and starred at each other for several minutes.

Damon, flashed, Bonnie, up against a tree. He grabbed her face with one hand, squeezing her cheeks together.

"I love you, why won't you stand by my side little bird? You're my wife." Damon, said, achingly.

He grabbed her by her shoulders, squeezing her tightly, rubbing his hands over her shoulders, face, and lips, wildly.

"Bonnie, please stand by my side. I love you, please." He rubbed his mouth over her face and forehead, feverishly, his thumb working her bottom lip eagerly, as if trying to force the words from her mouth.

Bonnie, threw her arms around his neck. She kissed him, passionately. She kissed him with such passion, that it hurt. Damon bit into her neck, ferociously. Causing the caramel skinned beauty to cry out. The hazel eyed beauty returned the favor, biting into her husband, madly, taking his blood into her.

"Ah…ugh." Damon, moaned, as she bit into him, violently.

She brought her bloody lips to his; she kissed and sucked on his lips, feverishly. The raven haired man ripped off her pants and panties, leaving her boots, socks, and top on. He then ripped off his own bottoms. He hiked Bonnie's legs up, roughly, pushing his erect member into his wife.

"Ahhh." Bonnie, moaned.

He pounded into her, angrily, quickly, and roughly. She yanked at the hair on that back of his head, jabbing her tongue into his cool mouth, they growled and moaned against each other's lips. The raven haired man grabbed her cheeks, again, roughly with one hand, yanking her mouth away from his. He stared into her eyes, his mouth all twisted up as he pounded into her wet center. The caramel skinned girl wrapped her left leg around his right thigh, whilst, Damon, still held on to her right leg, anchoring her to the tree as he continued to pound into her.

The caramel skinned girl pulled, angrily at his right arm trying to loosen his powerful, hurtful grip on her cheeks.

"You're hurting me." She mumbled the words.

The raven haired man freed her cheeks, wrapping his arm around her left leg, again, the move allowing him to go deeper into her core.

"AH SHIT! UGH!" Bonnie, shouted, and grunted.

He then kissed each cheek, sweetly, with his cool mouth, to soothe her pain.

Damon lifted Bonnie up, and away from the tree, laying them both down on the ground in the missionary position. He slowed his pace, rotating into her gently. He then wrapped his left arm around the back of her leg, and then pounded into her, vigorously. He bit into the lower part of her thigh, ravenously.

"Ugh." Bonnie grunted, as she yanked at the hair at the back of the man's' head.

The caramel skinned girl's heavy boot smacked profusely against, Damon's, bottom, as he pounded into her. Bonnie yanked his head up, sinking her teeth into his cheek. The raven haired vampire whimpered and then let out a loud and vicious snarl, before, roughly grabbing her cheeks, and squeezing them tightly.

Bonnie, gave her mate a mild aneurysm and then rolled him over onto his back. She straddled him, hastily, lowering and lifting herself on his harden member, trying to assert her dominance over him.

The raven haired man grew weak, as her center, unmercifully throbbed and clenched around him. She was making him happy, and he wanted to remain angry with her for not supporting him. He grew irate with her, once more, rolling her off of him, swiftly. He grabbed the woman by her ankle, flipping Bonnie, over like a pancake.

"Ugh." She grunted as she hit the ground with a thud.

Damon, quickly, taking her from behind. He wrapped his arms around her, folding her arms into her chest. He cradled her close to him, feverishly, kissing the back of her neck, as he pounded into her from behind. Their bodies stretched out on the forest floor, sweating, Bonnie's, legs apart, Damon, squarely in between them, both their boots heels to Jesus, his pelvis clapping against her bottom rapidly.

"I'm you're husband, I love you. I love you. Oh, God, Bonnie, I'm so in love with you." Damon, whimpered into, Bonnie's left ear, with his eyes closed.

Bonnie, moaned as the raven haired man pounded into her from behind. The caramel skinned girl loved this man. Feeling him inside of her sent chills down her spine. She wanted to give him the moon, the stars, and all of the heavens.

She closed her eyes, toning her thoughts in to her husband's soul. She could feel his broken heart with each thrust; she could feel how afraid he was. She could feel how much he loved her. The raven haired man yelled out, his sweet release upon him.

He gripped her waist tightly, as he bucked, violently, into her, riding out his release. He rested his cool lips against her ear. She closed her eyes. She freed her right hand, throwing it over their heads, rubbing her fingers through his soft raven hair.

"I'm so in love with you, Damon, and I will do my duties as your wife and as the mother of your children. I will stand with you, but only," she paused. "If you let, Natasha, see, Jacob, as a friend."

_FUCK! DAMON YOU, BONNIE!_ Damon thought. He couldn't deny this woman a thing. Her center was his kryptonite. If, Bonnie told him to give, Jacob, his daughters hand in marriage, whilst his member was imbedded deep into her core, he'd do it. He hated himself in that moment for crawling between her legs. She manipulated him, but she was right, and he hated that even more.

_If you don't pull out of here now, man, she'll have you moving, Jacob, in to the boarding house._ He thought. Damon, tried to wield himself away from his kryptonite.

He slowly, pulled himself out of his caramel skinned beauty, snatching off his shirt.

"I supervise their visits." Damon spat, tying his shirt around his waist.

"Fair enough." Bonnie flashed the man her crocked little smile.

"You are so evil." Damon, said, through tight lips.

"….but I love you." She said, wrapping her arms around him, smiling.

"AHHHH!" Damon, snarled.

Bonnie, laughed, before pecking the lips of her pouting husband.

~ ( - ) ~

"Um sounds like Damon is giving Bonnie a good thrashing. What do you say Junior, would you like to give a, Petrova, a good thrashing?"

Junior spit out his drink.

"Katherine." Stefan warned. "Why do you have on your vampire hearing anyway?"

"I'm only kidding, Stefan, and it pays to be a nosey bitch. That's how I stay one step ahead of my enemies." Katherine, said, looking over at Elena.

"You are such a slut." Elena spat.

"Look who's talking. The girl who screwed two brothers under the same roof, you must be so proud." Katherine, smirked.

"AHHH!" Elena, screamed, flashing over to the woman.

Eric, jumped up and then grabbed, Elena.

"Girls, girls, can we all just get along?" Eric, sang, and everyone laughed, but Elena.

"Yeah, Elena, calm down, everyone has had a, Salvatore, once or twice." Katherine, sat back, casually, swinging her long leg over the other, propping her arm up on Junior's, shoulder.

"Katherine." Stefan, warned again.

"I'm very curious about something." Elijah, said.

"What's that?" Klaus, asked.

"How were the children able to save us? I thought because of the things I did here on earth had all but damned me." Elijah, said curiously.

"Because we are total bad asses." Natasha, bragged.

"Watch your mouth, Natasha." Stefan, looked over at his niece with a scowl.

"Yes, sir."

"I didn't save anyone. It was all my sister." Junior, smiled at his sister.

"You rock too, Junior."

"This is true." Junior, chuckled.

"Natasha, can do anything she puts her mind to." Jacob, looked at her affectionately. The raven haired beauty looked back at him, beaming. Stefan, watched their exchange, curiously, whilst, Junior, glared at the teen. The brown haired vampire's attention was now brought back to the conversation at hand.

"Where were we, Elijah?"

"You were telling me how Natasha was able to save us?"

"Oh, yeah, Esther, said that if you sacrificed your life for someone else, preferably someone who is also damned, you could be freed. What you did in the underworld for Katherine and me, I don't think I can ever repay you. I know it wasn't easy taking your brother's life."

"No it wasn't, but my brother was never going to change." Elijah, became teary eyed. "So I guess it really does pay to be selfless." Elijah, chuckled. "Natasha, I never got a chance to thank you for saving me. Thank you mate." Elijah, smiled.

"Yes, little Salvatore, thank you." Katherine, smiled.

"A toast to my niece and my son. You kids rock. I love the both of you." Stefan, raised his drink to the teens, and everyone followed.

"Thanks guys." Natasha, giggled, shyly.

"Dito," said, Junior.

The group enjoyed an awkward silence. As they drank their spirits, looking around and smiling at each other.

"So, Melissa, Stefan, have you two talked about what you want to name the baby?"

"Yeah, we think, Talisa, for a girl or, Sebastian, for a boy."

"Actually, Melissa, I kind of like the name, Isabella."

"Stefan, that's a beautiful name for a girl. Melissa, linked her fingers with the grey eyed man.

"Yeah, dad, I love it." Junior chimed.

"So you really like it?"

"Yes. How did you come by it?"

"I had a dream, that we were both old and crippled." Stefan, chuckled. "…and you said our daughter, Isabella, was coming by with the grandchildren, and the name just stuck with me."

"Oh dad, that reminds me. We have the cure for vampirism."

Stefan, widened his eyes at his son's comment.

"There is a cure for vampirism?"

"Yes." Mr. Shane, said, coming from out of nowhere."

"Does it work?"

"We'll see. Silas just took it, and after he finished the potion, he went to sleep. All we can do now is wait."

Stefan, looked out into the night, deep in thought.

"If the cure works, will you take it?" Melissa asked.

"I've prayed for something like this to exist all my life." Stefan, laughed in astonishment. "If this cure is real, you damn right I'm going to take it."

"But what about my dad? If you become human, you will die. My dad can't lose you." Natasha, explained.

"Natasha, I have to do what's right for me and my children. This cure is the right thing."

"Why are you and my dad so selfish? I hate the both of you." The blue eyed girl ran off.

"Natasha, wait." Jacob, called after her.

"Stay away from my sister." Junior, jumped in the boy's face.

"Junior, sit down." Stefan, warned.

The grey eyed teen did what he was told.

"Jacob, you sit down too. I don't want any more problems between you and her father.

"No dad, she needs me. I'm not going to let her be out there alone." Jacob, ran after, Natasha, anyway.

"UGH!" Atticus grunted and then took off after his son.

"So who's all taking the cure?" Elijah, asked.

"I want it, and so does, Caroline, Atticus, and Rebekah." Elena, announced.

"Rebekah, wants the cure?" Elijah, asked

Elena, nodded.

"Rebekah, never mentioned to me that she desired to be human." Klaus, said, in deep thought.

"I think all of you are crazy. I marble at what I am. I love being a vampire. Lucy, likes it too."

Lucy, smiled at, Eric, and then gave the man a tender kiss to the lips.

"Will this make you love me more if I'm human?" Stefan, smiled at, Melissa.

"I love you just the way you are, Stefan, but if this is what you want, I will support you."

"How about you, Junior?"

"I don't know? I don't want you to die. I don't want you to leave me again."

"I'm not going to leave you, Junior."

"Your life is not yours to promise dad, it's God's and his alone." Junior, got up and walked away.

"Well I seem to be making everyone angry tonight." Stefan, smiled, in disappointment.

"What about you, Katerina? Do you want the cure?" Elijah, asked.

"No, I love what I am."

"You don't want children?"

"No. I could never bring a child into this cold and cruel world, besides, Stefan's, going to name me, God mother of little, Isabella." Katherine, smiled at the brown haired vampire.

"Stefan, will never name you, God mother of his child." Elena, spat.

"Ladies, ladies, there's still time to pick a God mother." Stefan, said.

"Stefan, you would name her, God mother?" Elena, asked, passionately.

The grey eyed vampire looked over at Elena, passively. His silence speaking for him.

"Oh, my God, Stefan, you are considering her?"

Stefan's silence wounded, Elena. She glared at Katherine, and the replica smirked back at her. "I want my clothes back, bitch." Elena, said to, Katherine, before rushing off to her tent.

"Stefan, you are quickly, thinning out the crowd." Klaus, chuckled.

"Well we've had enough excitement for tonight, we're heading off to bed too." Lucy, said, as her and Eric, headed off to their tent.

"Well I guess I will be turning in for the night as well." Elijah, said. "Katerina, you care to join me for a night cap?"

"Don't mind if I do." She smiled.

"May I join you two?" Klaus, asked.

"Sure." Elijah, smiled.

"Well I guess it's just us two." Stefan, smiled at, Melissa.

"Don't worry about them, Stefan, they will come around, and support whatever you decide."

"I thought this is what they wanted from me."

"Stefan, when you were away. It really took a toll on everyone, but especially, your son and your brother. They love you. They lost you, Stefan, they know what it feels like, and they don't want to ever feel that again."

"Melissa, I don't want to live like this anymore. Like when you were hurt in the woods, instead of the desire to nurture you, I wanted to drain you dry. I can't live like this anymore. Every day as a vampire, is torturous for me." Stefan, got down on his knees in front of, Melissa, placing his hand on her belly. He turned his vampire hearing on to the gentle heartbeat inside of her belly. "I am doing this for you, our baby, and my son." Tears welled up in the man's eyes.

Melissa, wrapped her hands around, Stefan's, neck resting her forehead against his.

"You are so beautiful and selfless, it's what I love about you, but you need to do what's right for you for a change. If taking the cure is what your heart desires, do it."

Stefan, kissed Melissa, tenderly, and then picked her up bridal style, carrying her to the tent.

~ ( - ) ~

"Natasha, wait up." Jacob, said, running up behind the raven haired beauty.

"Jacob, why is everything in my life so fucked. I wish I had never been born." Natasha, began to cry, as she leaned into, Jacob.

He held her close to him. His hot muscular body giving her solace.

"When you hold me, everything in the world seems right. I only just met you yesterday, but it seems like I've known you've all of my life."

"I know." Jacob, giggled, his deep voice rumbling in his chest.

"Have you ever kissed a girl, Jacob?"

"Yes."

"How does it feel?"

"It feels nice, closing your eyes, feeling that person's warm breath against the thin skin of your lips."

"Kiss me?" Natasha, looked into, Jacob's, beautiful brown eyes.

The olive skinned boy took her chin in between his finger and thumb, tilting her head to his, so that he could gaze into her magical eyes, as they danced from multiple shades of blue, then green, grey, and brown.

"I bet the day you were born, your father looked into your eyes, and he cried tears of joy. Natasha, I don't know what it is about you, but you make me feel alive. You give me hope, and strength that I never knew existed."

"You make me feel this way too."

He moved into, Natasha, slowly, his lips pressed against hers. He pushed his soft lips into hers, holding them there. The raven haired beauty lips pushed back, gently, softly, slowly. The heat from his mouth made the blood in the blue eyed girls body boil.

He pulled away from her slowly. She snuggled into his chest, him squeezing her tighter to his hot body. Tears of joy streamed down her face. She bit her bottom lip, and then smiled.

"Nothing can keep me from you."

"…and nothing can keep me from you, Natasha, nothing, but death."


	29. SOULLESS 29 THE CURE

A/N: Thank you all for the comments and support. I know this chapter took a while for me to post. I tore a muscle in my back and I couldn't stand or sit for long periods at a time for a week. It literally took me about seven days to write this chapter. The muscle relaxers were stealing my creative process and causing me to have writers block, but I am good now….LOL!

I know there are some that don't feel Natasha and Jacob, but since I have already incorporated them into the story, I won't be able to just write them off. If you can tell me why you don't feel them, maybe I can make improvements in their relationship. I did do something a little different with them this chapter; maybe it will bring you around or at least where they are tolerable to you….LOL!

This chapter is unbated as well. I hope you all don't find too many mistakes. Much love!

SOULLESS 29: THE CURE.

Atticus, grew angrier as he marched through the forest with fury. His son had out right disobeyed him. Jacob, was an obedient kid, and had never defied him before, but for this one girl, he did. Even though the father was incredibly angry, he was also happy. Natasha, was the first individual who was able to calm Jacob the beast. Even the boy's own mother wasn't able to calm the creature once it manifested.

_How could he get his son out of this one?_ He thought. His vampire senses were on, not even an ant crawling over a leaf could go undetected. Mr. Shane hoped with every fiber of his being that Natasha's parents didn't find the teens first. He liked Damon Salvatore, but he wasn't sure he could handle him tearing into his stepson too much longer.

Atticus, heard Bonnie and Damon off in the distance to the left of him, hearing them made the elder vampire grow more anxious. He finally heard the laughter of the teens, and was happy that they were in the opposite direction of Natasha's parents. Mr. Shane's luck would soon run out though. He ran smack dab into the girl's parents.

"Damon, Bonnie, fancy meeting you two here, and without your pants." He giggled, nervously.

"We fell in some mud." Bonnie cut her eyes up at the man shamelessly.

Bonnie was wearing her top shirt as a skirt, and the raven haired man had done the same with his t-shirt.

"Atticus, what are you doing out here? Are you looking for us?" The caramel skinned girl asked.

"No, I was looking for Natasha, and Jacob. Your daughter was upset about something her uncle said, and Jacob, took off after her to make sure she was okay."

"You mean to tell me, that my daughter is out here all alone with that mutt?" Damon, spat.

Bonnie, grabbed the raven haired man's hand, locking it into a loving embrace. Damon immediately, noticed her touch and began rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

"What did Stefan say to upset her?" Bonnie asked.

"He told us that he wants to take the cure; she doesn't want her father to lose his brother." The teacher looked between the young married couple with a stoic look on his face awaiting their response.

"Stefan, wants the cure?" Damon asked. His face a mix between wounded and curiosity.

The three vampires snatched their heads in the direction of the kids' laughter. In the blink of eye, Damon, took off. Atticus and Bonnie, took off behind him.

The raven haired vampire widened his eyes at the sight of, Jacob, and Natasha. The two teens were sitting on the ground laughing and talking and the black headed boy's arm was around his daughter.

He wanted, badly, to run over to the beast and rip out its heart, but he didn't want to lose his daughter. His wife's words reverberated, loudly within him. He could lose his daughter if he kept going after her love interest like a mindless Neanderthal, and that was the last thing he wanted.

"Natasha, let's go." Damon said, as he walked slowly into the kids view.

"Dad." The raven haired girl jumped to her feet. "How did you know I was out here, and why are you wearing your shirt as a skirt?"

"We ran into Atticus, he said you were upset about your uncle wanting the cure, and never mind my missing bottoms."

"I came out here with her so that she wouldn't be alone." Jacob said as he got off the ground looking Damon square in the eyes.

"…and they say chivalry is dead." Damon said sarcastically looking at Jacob with a scowl on his face, and then rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you like me?"

Damon, gave the boy a cold look, before answering him.

"I don't like you because you are a God damn werewolf and you're older than my daughter, and if you had any respect for her, you'd respect her father's wishes and stay the hell away from her."

"I'm not going to take advantage of your daughter Mr. Salvatore. I will wait until she is ready." Jacob, explained.

Damon flashed to the boy, pushing his face into his. He let out a low guttural growl. The idea of this animal sleeping with his daughter sent chills up the raven haired vampire's spine.

Bonnie and Atticus had finally arrived. The caramel skinned girl seeing her husband in the boy's face, rolled her eyes in frustration and then flashed to them. She gently, rubbed the lowest part of Damon's arm. He looked down to her hand rubbing his arm; his angry look began to soften.

"Damon, Natasha, why don't we head back to camp."

"Sounds like a great idea to me." Damon said, still wearing a scowl on his face.

The family of three turned and walked away, but not before being halted by the blue eyed girl. Natasha looked back at Jacob, blue silvery eyes meeting whisky eyes. The black headed teen smiled as if his heart was breaking to see the girl go.

"I'll see you back at camp, Jacob." She smiled and then left with her parents.

Jacob, began walking back to the camp site as well, but was pulled back by his father.

"We need to talk."

"What are your intentions towards, Natasha?"

"I love her. I want to be with her."

"She's way too young for you, and you just met her yesterday, don't you think the word love is little too much and too soon."

"I know I am too old for her, and that is why I will wait. I won't take advantage of her feelings for me."

"If you want her to be a part of your life, you have to do this right, meaning you need to go to her father, and explain your true intentions for his daughter."

"There's no way I'm talking to him. Her father is a nut case, besides what do you think I just tried doing not three minutes ago. He just doesn't like me, and I won't let that get in the way of how I feel about, Natasha."

"Look Jacob, Damon and I are from the old world, a time when men showed unfathomable amounts of respect towards women. We did things like asked their father's for permission to date or marry them. As protective as he is about his daughter, I really feel like it will bold well for you if you would sit down and talk to him alone, man to man."

"Ugh." Jacob, growled kicking his feet into the dirt.

"Alright, I will talk to him and see what he says."

"Good for you." Mr. Shane slapped the boy on his back as he smiled.

~ ( - ) ~

The next day everyone packed for their return trip home. Atticus, was still waiting for Silas to wake up. He wanted to see if the cure was real and not just some ancient babbling from some crazy witch.

Damon, on the other hand, was still concerned about what Mr. Shane had told him about Stefan. How could his brother want the cure after all that he had been trough to get him back? He had went through all that hell just so his brother could die one day of old age.

He watched keenly as Stefan and Melissa played and talked with each other. It was good to see his brother so happy. Damon's jubilation was soon replaced with a feeling of emptiness. One day his brother would be some old guy, and then he would die. Damon's, deep thoughts were interrupted by none other than enemy number one. The raven haired man rolled his eyes immediately, after seeing who it was.

"Mr. Salvatore, may I speak with you, in private?" Jacob asked, passively.

"What do you want? I'm in no mood to talk to you about this great overwhelming love you have for my daughter."

"Why not Mr. Salvatore?"

"Because…it's ridiculous. You just want one thing from her, and I will fight like hell to make sure you don't take the most important thing she has to offer."

"I will do anything to prove what I have for your daughter is real."

"Anything?" Damon smiled, mischievously.

"Yes sir."

"Stay away from Natasha, until she is eighteen years old, and then you and me," Damon, pointed between him and Jacob. "We can have this little conversation again."

The boy stood in thought for a moment, before answering him.

"Can I say goodbye to her?"

The raven haired man tilted his head to the sky in frustration.

"Sure, why not." Damon, flashed the boy a fake smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Salvatore." Jacob said to the back of the vampire's head as he quickly made hast away from the teen.

Damon, saw that his brother was alone and decided it was a good time to try and change his mind about taken the cure.

"Hello little brother."

"Damon, are you still terrorizing, Jacob?"

"I decided to take a break." Damon, smiled. "I'm glad you are back, now it will be just you and me for all eternity." The raven haired man was still wearing his smile.

Stefan, sat down on a tree stump. He looked down at his cup of coffee as if he were waiting for the mug to perform some magic trick.

"Listen, Damon." He sighed. "I want the cure. If the cure works, I'm going to take it."

Damon, didn't know what he wanted to do in that very moment. He wasn't sure if he should destroy the spell or compel his brother to want to be a vampire forever. In either case, he knew that none of the people around him would let him get away with either.

"Stefan, when you died, I thought I would never see you again. Even though we were told there was a way to bring you back, I wasn't sure if it was possible, and when that doorkeeper from hell told us it would be ten years before we would have a chance at bringing you back, I wanted to die. I transitioned for you Stefan, I am a vampire because of you, but I love what I am. I can't imagine being human again."

"Damon, you've adapted to being a vampire. I haven't, and I don't think I ever will. It would be nothing for someone like, Klaus, to come along, make me turn off my humanity, and put me back on that same path. I don't want this cure to hurt you. I want this cure for me and my family. I will always be your brother, just one day I might die." Stefan, chuckled.

"What are you asking of me, Stefan?

"I'm asking you to support me. I'm asking you to be happy for me, just be happy for me Damon. I finally get a chance to live a normal, happy, and human life."

The elder sibling shook his head. His eyes glassing over, the blue eyed vampire looked wounded by his brother's decision as he backed away from him.

"Damon, wait. Can we talk about this?"

The raven haired vampire rolled his eyes, and began marching for his tent when he was suddenly stopped by, Melissa.

"Hey Damon, can we talk?"

"Can it wait until we get back home? I have to finish packing."

"It'll only take a minute."

The tan girl pulled the raven haired man on the side of Lucy and Eric's tent.

"I overheard you and Stefan talking, and I wanted to tell you about Bonnie.

"What about Bonnie?"

"Well when we all hung out together, while you guys were away, Bonnie talked about how she hated being a vampire. She said that the only reason she is one, is because of you and the children."

"Melissa, why are you telling me this, is there a point in here somewhere?"

"Take the cure Damon. Take it for Bonnie, for Stefan? You say you don't want to be without them, well this way we can all be together."

"So you want me to take this cure, and then we all get old and die happy, until death do us part, right?" The raven haired man let out a loud chortle. "I'm out of here."

Melissa, grabbed Damon, by his wrist. The raven haired vampire glared down at her hand, letting her know it wasn't okay for her to touch him in this manner. She let go of his arm, before breaking their awkward silence.

"You say you are so in love with Bonnie, but you won't make this sacrifice for her. She's sacrificed a lot for you, the least you can do is think about it." The tan girl tried pleaded her case.

Melissa walked away, leaving Damon with his thoughts. The day started out to be one thing after another. He was ready to run to the house. He sighed heavily, before starting his short, but long walk back to his tent he shared with Bonnie, Junior, and his daughter. When he saw, Stefan, Atticus, and the other's talking and laughing. He halted, and began eavesdropping on the others. Damon listened for several moments, and then rolled his eyes at what he overheard, so the cure was indeed true.

Silas, had a heartbeat, his simple cut to the hand never healed during sleep, and now Junior just had to mix up a big batch of the stuff for all the people who hated being a vampire. _I love what I am_. _No one on this earth can make me change who I am._ Damon, thought. The raven haired man chuckled to himself as he continued his walk back to his tent, still laughing at what he heard.

Damon, entered the tent, he starred over at his daughter and then Bonnie, both women working hard to get their things together.

"What are you smiling about?" Bonnie asked.

"Well apparently the cure is real, and I'm laughing at Atticus, and his boat load of cult followers." Damon laughed before picking up some of his things, stuffing them into the duffle bag.

"The cure is real?" Bonnie, said in a serious tone as she looked over at Damon.

He looked back at her, losing his beautiful smile. He knew his wife all too well, and that look in her eyes said it all; he could tell that she wanted that damn cure, but instead of addressing what he saw in Bonnie's eyes, he decided to ignore it. Damon, was pretty positive that he could make it in this world without his brother, eventually, but only if he had his caramel skinned beauty by his side. Yes he felt incredible pain over losing Stefan, but was confident that it had more to do with his guilt over ignoring Esther's warning, and the fact that his brother had to suffer whilst in the underworld. His punishment was a little extreme. Especially for his brother, who had a beautiful heart and was completely selfless.

"Yes, the cure is real." Damon said the words impassively, looking Bonnie square in the eyes.

"Oh, okay, well that is great for everyone who wants it." Bonnie, said and then flashed her husband a fake smile.

The raven haired vampire would have to ignore that too. Her fake smile was her way of baiting him into a conversation about this cure. _Do you want to take it? I love you so much that I will never take the cure._ Damon, imagined all the things that his little bird would say to him once he opened up that door. Yes, he was a different person, now that he had Bonnie, and the children. Yes, he was a little more selfless because of them, but he wanted her to be by his side forever. She was his vampire mate. After everyone in his life was gone, she would still be there, and she was all he needed. Did Bonnie really hate being a vampire? He knew that she did, somewhat, but he wasn't going to keep mentioning it, so she could take or try to create a cure for it.

The one thing that resonated with Damon Salvatore every night before falling to sleep more than anything else, was the fact that he would have Bonnie Salvatore by his side for all eternity.

~ (Jacob-Natasha) ~

Natasha had finished packing her things and had decided to look for Jacob. She wanted to tell him goodbye and give him her cell phone number. She wanted to make sure they kept in constant contact with each other whilst apart. Natasha knew her father wouldn't approve of her relationship with the boy, but she didn't care.

"Jacob?" The raven haired girl said as she stepped inside the whisky eyed boy's tent.

"Oh hey, Natasha. I'm glad you came by. Please sit, we need to talk." Jacob, said dryly.

"I don't like your tone. What you have to say to me, is it bad?"

Jacob, walked closer to the girl, blue eyes meeting brown. He took her by the hands, twirling his thumbs over the back of hers.

"Natasha, I really care for you, but I think we should hold off on getting to know each other right now."

The raven haired girl snatched her hands out of the boy's hands, tears welling up in eyes.

"Why, Jacob?"

"Because I don't want to come between you and your father. I care too much for you to do that. I know how much your dad means to you."

"Will you ever come back?"

"I promise." He paused…and just like the day before, he tilted her head up to his, and then kissed her sweetly on her lips, letting his lips linger against hers. He pulled away slowly, both their eyes glassed over and searching each other's nostalgically.

Natasha started for the entrance, but turned around before exiting, she was happy to see whisky eyes staring back at her.

~ ( - ) ~

The flight back home was bumping and long. The raven haired man had so many thoughts running through his mind. Did his wife really want the cure? Stefan, was going to take the damn cure. The only upside to his trip was that Natasha and Jacob had called it quits, for now, but for how long, and was it just a ruse?

The gang made a detour to pick up Maximus on the way back home, no welcome home for Stefan would be complete without the miracle child's presences. The family had finally made it home and hurriedly filed into the border house.

Lucy and the girls decided to whip up some finger foods just for the family whilst everyone else were doing their own thing. The raven haired man decided to steal away with the teens who were out on the patio. He watched the kids play a game of cards as they talked about school, and their teachers.

"Hey, what are you guys up to?" Bonnie had found her way out onto the patio with her children and husband.

"Playing cards, and talking about school," said Junior.

"Sorry you guys didn't make it to school today."

"Missing one day of school won't kill them." Damon, smirked.

"Mom you want to play a game with us?" Natasha asked.

Bonnie and the kids played a game of cards, whilst Damon watched. His eyes shifted to everyone sitting at the table. His eyes first landed on his beautiful wife. She was his woman; his mate now. He smiled when he thought about the times when they weren't friends, but deep down, he was always curious about her. He tried really hard to get back into her good graces, but he had done too much to her and her friends. Bonnie, would always remind him of the person he was. She didn't make it easy. She wasn't weak like Elena. He couldn't just bat those baby blues at Bonnie and get out of trouble; he had to earn it, and that he did.

He then turned his attention to his little princess, who was not so little any more. One day Natasha would be a grown woman, and possibly mated to Jacob. Damon, winced in thought at the idea, and finally his eyes landed on Junior. One day he would be a grown man. He could very well be the president of the United States one day. The raven haired man smiled in thought.

His gaze finally settled on the little tyke in his arm. _Now this kid is going places._ He thought. The raven haired vampire started to lose his smile as he starred down at his little son. Maximus, was all human; he would soon be dead just like Stefan. Damon's thoughts were interrupted when he heard bits and pieces of the kids and Bonnie's conversation.

"Mom do you want the cure too?' Junior asked.

Bonnie looked down at the table for a moment with a sadden look on her face.

"No, no I don't want the cure?"

"You're lying mom." Natasha said, seriously.

"Don't talk to your mother that way, Natasha." Damon warned.

"It's okay, Damon. It would be nice to be human again, but I love what I am." Bonnie said, unconvincingly.

"Well if you want the cure mom, let me know. My dad is taking me to this little place outside of town for some of the ingredients that Qetsyiah used to create the spell."

Damon, seeing the look in Bonnie's eyes caused his heart to ache. _She wants that damn cure. Fuck me._ He thought.

~ ( - ) ~

"Come here you." Stefan swooped Melissa up in his arms bridal style, and then carried her over to the bed.

The tan girl smiled and giggled at her boyfriend's ministrations. Stefan, laid his girlfriend in the bed and then laid down beside her.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." Melissa said softly gazing into her boyfriend's grey orbs.

"Remember when I told you that I was going to kiss you all over?"

"Yes."

Stefan kissed Melissa on her forehead, her nose, and then her lips. He continued to place sweet soft kisses to her mouth.

"I can't get enough of these soft lips…ummm." Stefan moaned lowly before moving on to her neck

Melissa raised up from off the bed, and began removing her shirt, but was stopped by Stefan.

"You don't want me?" Melissa said with a confused look on her face.

"I just want to hold you in my arms. I don't want you to get away from me." He smiled as he cuddled Melissa. "I can't believe that I am home." Stefan ran the back of his hand down the side of the tan girl's face as he kissed the back of her head.

"What happened to you down there?"

"It doesn't matter what happened. All that matters is now."

"Well, what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to marry you right away. I was thinking maybe we could go down to the court house."

"No, I don't want my first marriage to be in a court house."

"Your first marriage, damn it woman, how many times do you plan on getting married?" Stefan chuckled.

"You know what I mean. How about a small ceremony here at the house or at one of the local parks?"

"Okay, if that's what you want. I'm just ready to call you, Mrs. Salvatore."

"Well if it is just our family and friends, it shouldn't take a whole lot of planning."

"Alright, it's settled. You, me, a group of people in the back yard, and some hot wings." Melissa and Stefan laughed.

"So are you sure you want this cure?"

"I want the cure. I want to live a normal life."

"What about your brother?"

"He's with Bonnie now. I know he will be fine. He will make it in this world without me. He is a survivor."

"I had a talk with him."

"About what?"

"I told him that Bonnie, wanted the cure, and that we all could live normal lives together."

"Bonnie, doesn't want to be a vampire?"

Stefan looked off into the room blankly. If his sister in law took the cure, Damon would be all alone for eternity. The grey eyed vampire did indeed want the cure, but that was when he thought he would leave everyone in good hands and happy. Stefan wanted the cure. He had longed for many years for something like this to come alone. He wasn't sure if he could let this golden opportunity pass.

"What's on your mind?"

"My brother."

"Stefan you have to live for you, but I will support you no matter what you decide to do."

Stefan, smiled at Melissa before kissing her on the lips. He then ran his hand across her belly, feeling the flutters inside of his girlfriend.

"This is why I love you. You mean the world to me. You, Junior, and this little tiny person growing inside of you."

"I love you too, me and this little person inside of me." Melissa giggled.

The brown haired man closed his eyes, whilst still wearing a smile on his face. The feeling of complete and utter happiness had swollen up inside of him. The grey eyed vampire had finally falling asleep. Stefan slept soundly with Melissa in his arms, when suddenly his sound sleep turned into complete horror.

He found himself back in the underworld burning. He snatched himself away from the bed in a cold sweat. He looked over at Melissa. He was relieved that she was still asleep. Sooner or later, he would have to tell her about what happened in the underworld. He was going to be married to her, so sooner or later she would know about his awful nightmares. _Maybe it's not a good idea to tell her now, besides it's just this one nightmare._ He thought. He laid his hand on her pregnant belly, again. He had to think about the little life that was growing inside of her, and the last thing he wanted to do was stress his girlfriend whilst she was pregnant.

The grey eyed vampire laid back down onto the bed. His first night home wouldn't be as pleasant as he had hoped. With the thought of leaving his brother all alone, and his nightmares of the underworld haunting him, he was expecting a lot of restless nights ahead.

"Great." Stefan, whispered.

~ ( - ) ~

The following morning everyone was up and running around the house, like little worker bees. Stefan awoke before all the others because of his nightmares.

"Junior, Natasha, I'm taking you guys to school." Stefan, chimed, above all the hustle and bustle in the kitchen.

"Alright you guys hurry. You're going to be late for school." Bonnie, said as she passed the teens their lunch.

"Hey junior, I need a word before you leave." Damon snuck the teen out onto the patio.

"What's up dad?"

"When you and Stefan pick up the things to make this cure, pick up enough for me and your mother?'

"Are you sure?"

Damon took a long sigh, tilting his head to the sky, as he pushed his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Damon said dryly, with a sadden look on his face.

"Okay, I'll get enough for you and mom, but don't make any hasty decisions. I mean we have the spell now, you can take it at any time." Junior, explained.

"Okay dad." Damon joked. "When did you become so wise?"

"Being away from my family for almost a year, opened my eyes to a lot of things."

"Yes it did. Now get your smart ass off to school."

"I love you dad." Junior said, as he turned around to his step dad.

"I love you too, Junior, very much." Damon took the teen into a warm embrace, before kissing his forehead.

~ ( - ) ~

Stefan and the teens arrived in front of the school. The grey eyed vampire was anxious to see Sarah. Junior had talked his head off about the girl whilst on the plane coming back from Costa Rica.

"So Junior, where is this Sarah that I've been hearing so much about?"

"She's coming dad, don't worry. Oh yeah, I forgot, we're having our school dance this Friday."

"Oh yeah, so do you want me to chaperone?"

"No. please no." Natasha said.

"Hey, you don't want your cool uncle Stefan to chaperone?"

The teenagers giggled.

"There she is?" Junior, pointed at Sarah as he slid down into the car seat.

"Where? Where is she? I don't see her."

"She's right there dad." Junior said as he pointed erratically in the air still hiding in the back seat.

"Who, the old white lady with the hair net."

"No, Uncle Stefan, her." Natasha pointed to Sarah.

The young tawny skinned girl stood on the sidewalk as if she were waiting for someone.

"Wow, Junior, she is hot." Stefan smiled.

Stefan, rolled the car window down and shouted out to the girl.

"Hi, Sarah."

"Hello, do I know you?"

"No but you know my son, Junior."

"Oh, where is he?"

"He's picking something up off the floor at the moment."

"Dad, I can't believe you are doing this me." Junior quipped, barely below a whisper.

Junior popped his head up in the car.

"Alright you guys, I'll be back later to pick you guys up."

"Bye, Uncle Stefan." Natasha kissed the grey eyed vampire on the cheek.

"Bye dad, and I'm going to get you for this." Junior smiled before getting out of the car and then walked slowly over to Sarah.

"Hi Junior."

"Hey, Sarah."

"So that's your dad?"

"Yes."

"Wow, he's hot, now I see where you get your looks from." The girl smiled big and bright at the boy.

"May I walk you to class?" Junior asked.

"I would love that."

Junior took the girls book bag, swinging it over his shoulder. The teens smiled and stole quick glances at each other as they walked steadily down the hall.

"Alright, this is me." Sarah said pointing to her class.

"I know we are not supposed to show public displays of affection, but…" Junior leaned in to the girl and then placed a kiss on her cheek, letting his perfect lips linger for a moment.

Sarah, blushed at the boy's ministration.

"Will you call me tonight?"

"Of course." Junior said in low husky voice.

Sarah, went into her classroom, and as soon as she disappeared, Junior jogged to his classroom, throwing a fist up in the air with excitement.

~ ( - ) ~

Lucy and Eric had the boarding house to themselves. Bonnie, Damon, and Maximus went shopping whilst Stefan and Melissa took care of some business.

"So, after Melissa has her baby, I was wondering if you would come back to Louisiana with me, **or** maybe we can get a place here in town, so you can be closer to the babies."

"Um…what to do, what to do." Lucy smiled. "I think I'm ready to take that journey with you."

"So you are ready to be my live in girlfriend."

"Sure, why not."

"You know this means you will have to have sex with me at some point."

"Oh really, I thought we were going to have separate rooms, and split the living expenses."

"Don't play with me woman." Eric leaned into Lucy for a kiss.

He pressed his lips harder against hers, his tongue begging for entry. Lucy parted her lips, pushing her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues twirled around each other's in harmony. Eric, took her face into his hands, deepening their kiss. Their heads bobbed and weaved slowly. Lucy laid back onto the couch slowly, Eric followed. He began to grind into her. His heavy jeans against her thin leggings.

She felt his bulge. His member was begging to be released from its cave. Eric, broke away from their heated kiss, gazing down into Lucy's eyes.

"Do you want me?"

Lucy nodded, her breathe completely taking away, but as luck would have it, the Salvatore's would make a grand entrance. Little Maximus, was screaming at the top of his lungs. Eric, flashed to an upright position, Lucy followed.

"What's up Sasquatch, Lucy?" Damon said smiling, before rushing off to the kitchen.

"Hey pint size." Eric said, with a frazzled look on his face.

"What's wrong with the baby?" Lucy, said getting up off the couch.

"He's hungry, we left his bottle at home."

"So you are heading back out?" Lucy, inquired.

Damon, rushed back into the living room, bottle in hand. He gave the bottle to Bonnie, turned on the TV, and then plopped down on the sofa next to Eric.

"So I guess this means you two are in for the day."

"Yup." Damon said looking over at Eric with a mischievous look on his face, smirking. "What, you and Lucy had plans for this couch?" The blue eyed vampire smiled.

"Something like that."

"Thank God, we came home." Bonnie chimed and then let out a loud chortle.

"Sasquatch…if anyone is going to be having sex on this couch, it's going to be me and the Mrs." Damon smiled, Eric, rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you mean Melissa and Stefan?" Eric shot back.

"Ha, ha, funny."

Eric kissed Lucy on the cheek. "We can pick up where we left off tonight." The blonde headed vampire smiled.

"You know it." Lucy gave the man a chaste kiss on the lips.

~ ( - ) ~

Friday would turn out to be a busy day for the Salvatore's. With Melissa, being further along, Lucy, could now determine the sex of the baby.

Stefan drove his girlfriend to Lucy's little clinic. He was so nervous, and he didn't know why. The grey eyed vampire didn't care what he had, he just wanted his baby to be healthy and happy.

Melissa, laid up on the table as Lucy directed.

"Stefan, would you like to hear the baby's heartbeat first?"

"Yes."

Lucy placed a little gel on the handheld device and began running it over Melissa's belly.

The baby's heartbeat filtered through out the room. Stefan, became so emotional over the event, he laughed hysterically.

"Are you feeling the holy spirit?" Lucy asked and then chortled.

Melissa grabbed her boyfriend's hand, clutching it into hers.

"I can be happy about this baby." Stefan smiled down at her.

"Yes you can, this is your baby, and yours alone." Melissa smiled.

"I didn't think I'd be home to see this." Stefan kissed Melissa. The loving coupled couldn't shed the large grin painted across their faces.

"Now for the important stuff. Is it a boy or a girl?"

Melissa and Stefan watched the monitor as Lucy, maneuvered a different device over the tan girl's stomach. The grey eyed vampire looked down at his girlfriend smiling, and then back up at the monitor.

"It looks like you guys are having a little girl."

"Aw, I wanted to give Stefan a boy." Melissa said, sadly.

"It's okay, why do you say that?" Stefan said.

"Because you have to share Junior with Damon."

"I don't mind. I think it's cool that Junior, has two dads." Stefan said, happily. "Besides, the next time I decide to sacrifice my life for someone, I know you and Junior will be well taken care of."

"This is true." Melissa laughed.

"Actually, I'm glad we're having a daughter. I want a little girl, I want to spoil her rotten like Damon has done with Natasha." They all laughed.

"So where would you ladies like to have lunch?"

"Anywhere with an all you can eat buffet." Melissa chimed.

~ ( - ) ~

After school, Stefan took Junior to the little store outside of town. It was owned by an elder witch named Kenya. She sold spells and ingredients to help create spells. They made it back home early enough for Junior to mix the ingredients, cast the spell over his mixture, and get ready for their school dance.

Rebekah, agreed to be the guinea pig since the only thing that could kill her was a dagger from the white oak tree. Even though the spell worked wonders for Silas, they still wanted to test this one out, since it was cast by a different witch and not the original creator of the spell, Qetsiyah herself. Rebekah, took the spell at the boarding house and was placed in one of the spare bedrooms to rest. All the other's had to do now, was wait.

~ ( - ) ~

"Come in." Junior said in a raised voice to the person outside his door.

"Well look at you son. You look very debonair."

The teen was wearing his perfectly fit dark stonewash jeans, with a light grey button down shirt, and black leather boat shoes.

"Thanks dad."

"So do you need any tips for tonight?"

"No, I think I'm pretty suave." Junior laughed.

"Yes you are. Well I'll just leave and let you get back to being suave. Let me know when you are ready." Stefan smiled at his son before leaving.

The grey eyed man walked down the hallway slowly. He stopped when he heard Natasha crying. He went back and rapped on the girl's bedroom door.

"Come in." The girl said as she wept.

"Hey." Stefan said in a soft voice, walking quickly over to his niece, wrapping an arm around her. "What's wrong sweetie."

"I keep thinking about Jacob, I wanted him to attend the dance with me, but he said that we have to stop seeing each other because it's for the best."

"Well, he's right Natasha, but I will tell you something that I learned a long time ago. If you love something set it free. If it comes back to you, it was meant to be, and if it doesn't, have that person hunted down and killed." Stefan smiled.

His niece let out a loud chortle, as she sobbed.

"It doesn't say that Uncle Stefan?"

"Well not the last part, but the first part is true and I have a feeling, that Jacob will be coming back. I saw you two interacting in the woods the other night and it was beautiful. You two remind me of young and innocent love at its best."

"So you don't agree with my dad?"

"Well, yes and no. I think he should have allowed you two to get to know one another with parent supervision of course, but I do feel you are too young to date."

"I wish you were my dad."

"You don't mean that Natasha."

"Yes I do, my dad is so mean and so protective. He doesn't trust me to make my own decisions."

"Damon has a weird way of showing his love, but he loves you with all his heart, you have to know that. In fact, Melissa and I are having a little girl, and I might be just as protective of her as Damon is about you."

"Wow, you guys are having a girl. That's so cool."

"So go easy on your dad, and by the way, I love your dress."

"You do?" Natasha jumped up off the bed and ran to her dresser. She starred in the mirror, her eyes still glassed over with her tears. She smiled. "It really is a beautiful dress. My dad picked it out for me."

"Well your dad has great taste."

Stefan, walked over to his niece, he placed his hands on her shoulders. "You have so much to be happy about Natasha. Don't let this beautiful night slip away from you."

"I'm so glad you are back Uncle Stefan. I missed you so much."

"I miss you too, now I'll leave you to it, but hurry. We need to leave here in about twenty minutes if you guys want to be on time."

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute."

Stefan, left his niece room quickly, running into a wounded looking Damon leaning against the door outside of his daughter's bedroom.

"Damon, hey." Stefan said, looking at his brother with a bewildered look. He could tell that his brother heard his conversation with his daughter.

"Do you think I'm too hard on her?"

"Don't beat yourself up about what she said Damon. You know what they say, if your kid doesn't hate you, you must be doing something wrong." He chuckled at a very serious looking Damon. "I think you are a great dad, sure there are some rough patches that you need to iron out, but you love her, and one day she is going to see that, and she will appreciate it."

Damon, looked at his brother and smiled. Stefan patted his brother on the back and smiled back. The younger sibling headed down stairs.

The grey eyed vampire smiled at Bonnie and Maximus sitting on the couch as he entered the room.

"May I hold him?"

"Oh Sure, he just finished feeding. You can rock him to sleep if you want?"

"Sure." Stefan took Maximus up into his arms and then sat down in the chair across from Bonnie.

"Hey miracle child," Stefan chuckled. "Pretty soon you are going to have someone to play with…well maybe. I'm sure my little Isabella will probably be walking before you even start crawling." The grey eyed man laughed at the idea of his little girl growing much faster than the little tyke he held in his arms. He took the little boy by the hand, marveling at how beautiful he was.

"What are you laughing about?" Damon asked as he walked in to the living room.

"I was just telling Max that he will have a new play mate."

"Not for long." The blue eyed vampire smirked.

"Alright dad we're ready." Junior and Natasha had finally made it down stairs.

Damon and Bonnie looked over at their daughter in awe. The raven haired man got to his feet and walked over to his daughter.

"You look beautiful princess."

"You mean it?" Natasha looked up to her father.

"Every word, have fun tonight okay." Damon hugged his little girl, closing his eyes as he squeezed her tightly to him. He pulled away from her gently and then looked over at Junior.

"Junior you look like quite the little heartbreaker." He patted the teen on the back.

"Look at my babies. Natasha you look so beautiful, and Junior you are so handsome. Here, get closer let me get a picture of you before you leave." Bonnie gushed over her teens, pushing them together for a picture.

"So are we ready to go?" Stefan said, handing the baby over to Damon.

Bonnie and Damon watched as Stefan and the teens departed the house. The caramel skinned girl looked up at her husband and smiled.

"They grew up so fast. One day they will be older than me." Bonnie began to cry.

"Now, now, little bird." Damon chuckled and then wrapped his arm over Bonnie's shoulder, before kissing her forehead.

~ ( - ) ~

Natasha and Junior had been at the dance for an hour. The blue eyed teen sat at the table that entire hour sulking, whilst Junior and Sarah, danced, talked, and joked around. The older sibling watched as her brother slow danced with his new friend. The two rocked slowly on the dance floor, and Natasha managed to push out a smile at the young couple's lovely exchange.

"Is your sister okay?" Sarah asked.

"No. Do you mind if I check on her?"

"I don't mind."

Junior walked speedily across the dance floor to his sister.

"Hey you."

"Hey."

"You want to dance."

"It would be weird dancing with my brother, so no."

"…and why would you care what people think." Natasha things are going to get better."

"Yeah for you it will. You can do anything you want."

"That's not true and you know it. There are plenty of guys here that like you."

"But I don't want them."

"You don't have to want the guy to dance with them Natasha. Fine, just sit over here and be miserable. I am not going to let you ruin my night with your negative attitude." Junior got up in a huff, but was pulled back down by his sister.

"Okay, I'll dance with you."

The brother and sister walked out on the dance floor.

"I love this song." All the boys by Keri Hilson began to filter throughout the gym, and Natasha smiled.

"Now see, was that so hard? You don't need someone to make you happy Natasha; you can create your own happiness."

"Junior, you are such an old man." The two teens laughed.

"Oh hey." Junior said with a look of surprise on his face.

Natasha turned around quickly, to see who her brother was addressing. The blue eyed teen turned around to find whisky eyes staring back at her.

"May I have this dance, if this is okay with your brother, of course?" Jacob looked at the brown haired teen passively awaiting his answer.

"Dude, she's all yours." Junior laughed and then quickly made his way back to his date.

The raven haired teen giggled like a little girl as she placed her hand into Jacob's.

"Oh my God, we're slow dancing to my favorite song."

"Now it's our favorite song." Jacob smiled.

"I thought you said we shouldn't see each other for awhile."

"I know, but I didn't want you to be at the dance all alone. I wanted this night to be special for you."

The two swayed slowly to the music. Natasha rested her head against Jacob's chest and the black headed boy laid his head gently on hers.

"So…" Jacob was stopped before any other words could escape his lip. A look of horror flashed across the whisky eyed teen's face.

"Jacob, what's wrong?" Natasha said before turning around to see what the boy was looking at.

"Dad." Natasha said nervously. "Please don't make a scene."

"I'm not here to make a scene."

"Oh, my God, you are spying on me?" Natasha exclaimed.

"I'm not spying on you. I just want to dance with you, by it being your first school dance and all." Damon looked to his daughter with a humbling look, smiling at his daughter all the while. Natasha could since what the raven haired vampire was feeling. Her shoulders went lazed, her frown softening.

"Dad this is so creepy and embarrassing all at the same time."

Jacob laughed and Damon gave the teen a glaring look.

"How can this be embarrassing, I'm young, and I'm hot." Damon teased. "Just listen to all the women whispering about me, they want to get with this."

The teens chuckled and then looked at each other, smiling.

"So what do you say?"

"You have to ask my dance partner for permission first."

"Jacob, may I dance with your lovely lady."

"Yes you may." Jacob took Natasha by the hand and then placed her hand in her father's hand. Damon linked his right hand with the girl's left hand and placed his other hand just below her shoulder blades. They began to sway on the dance floor as Natasha smiled affectionately up at her father, and the raven haired man did the same. Jacob quickly left the dance floor. He leaned against the wall, watching and smiling at Natasha and Damon dance.

"So you really like this guy?"

"Yes."

"If I let him come by the house to visit you some times, you promise you won't sneak around behind my back to do other things with him as well?"

"I promise. You can trust me dad."

"Alright I will, but you need to know this. What you feel for this boy is not love. I think there is something about him that drives you to him, but I don't think it's love, it's too soon, but I will allow you two to be friends,** for now**."

"So you don't believe in love at first site?"

"No, I don't." Damon laughed.

"You're hoping that once we get to know each other we'll crash and burn." Natasha rolled her eyes.

The raven haired vampire let out a loud chortle.

"One can only hope." Damon said and then planted a kiss on his daughter's forehead.

A/N: I apologize about the Eric and Lucy tease…LOL!

Coming up….Will everyone take the cure, and all the couples have a fun and family outing.


	30. SOULLESS 30 I WANT TO BE HUMAN

_A/N: This chapter is unbated. _

_I love you guys, you are great! Much love! _

_Some don't really care that much for Elena, so I am trying not to even mention her as much or not at all. _

_I want to thank you all for supporting me and commenting. God bless you for being so kind and thoughtful. If there's a character you'd like to see more of, please let me know, if there is a couple you like to see a smut scene for let me know. There has been a few request for Lucy and Eric, so I will go there in chapter 31._

_This story is winding down. If my next scenes aren't too long, the story may end with chapter 32, but for now it looks like chapter 31 will be the conclusion of this story._

_So I wonder who all will take the cure?_

_STORY STARTS: I WANT TO BE HUMAN_

Atticus and Jacob arrived at the boarding house at eight o'clock sharp. The teacher was anxious to know if Rebekah was in fact human, again.

"Good morning Atticus and Jacob." Bonnie said with a smile as she opened up the door allowing the gentlemen entry.

"Good morning, Mrs. Salvatore." Atticus, took Bonnie by the hand and then kissed the back of it. "Is Rebekah up?"

"No, she is still asleep. Jacob, have a seat. Atticus, would you like to come with me to see if Rebekah is awake?"

"Yes."

Bonnie and Atticus, walked quickly up the stairs and down the hall to the spare bedroom where Rebekah and Matt slept. The hazel eyed girl knocked on the door. The original vampire gave them the okay to enter. The teacher and hazel eyed girl entered the room carefully.

"Good morning Matt and Rebekah, how are you feeling?" Mr. Shane inquired.

"I actually peed." The blonde was ecstatic that her body was functioning at a normal capacity. "Now that I am a human, will I grow old overnight and die?" Rebekah said seriously and the others laughed.

"No, no, no, there will be none of that." Atticus laughed.

The teacher whipped out his stethoscope and sphygmomanometer and checked Rebekah's vitals.

"So, is she going to live?" Matt asked.

"Yes, she will live. This is so amazing." Mr. Shane said with excitement. "I have been waiting for a miracle like this for over five hundred years. Where is Junior, I'd like to thank him."

"He's still asleep, but I can wake him for you?"

"No don't wake him. Is it okay if I stick around and wait for him?"

"Oh sure," said Bonnie, before leading Atticus back down to the living room.

"Hello Natasha." Atticus said as he walked into the living room.

"Good morning sweetie." Bonnie walked swiftly to her daughter and then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Where is your father?"

"He's in his bedroom with Max, and Uncle Stefan and Melissa are in the kitchen making breakfast. So Mr. Shane, did the spell work? Is Ms. Rebekah a human now?" Natasha asked.

"Yes she is."

"Good morning everyone." Junior had finally found the living room. The brown haired teen came down stairs fully dressed and ready to start his day.

"Junior my man. Your spell works. Rebekah is human."

"That's great." Junior said dryly, as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Well what's wrong son? You performed a spell to cure vampirism. You should be excited."

"Yeah I did, but at what cost. Now my dad wants to take the cure."

"Well what's so bad about that Junior?" Mr. Shane looked at the boy curiously.

"One day my dad will die. He will be no more." The teen plopped down onto the couch and flopped back into the sofa.

"Junior, Your father has his reasons for wanting to be human. He doesn't want to be tormented forever by his thirst for blood. He desires to find some peace. I know death seems so finally, but it's just the beginning of another journey. Don't you want your father to be happy and at peace?" Bonnie explained.

"Your mother is right Junior. It's not always about the quantity of life, it's about the quality of one's life as well."

"I do want my dad to live a happy and healthy life."

"Good morning every one. What's up with all the long faces?" Stefan asked as he entered the room looking around at all the serious faces.

"The cure works, and Junior is just feeling a little depressed about losing you." Bonnie said.

Stefan walked over to his son and sat down beside him. He nudged the boy and then smiled. "I'm not going to die tomorrow Junior. We still have so much time left in this world. There is still time to create more beautiful and long lasting memories."

Junior looked at his father and smiled. "Yeah, you are right, but promise you will put some thought into becoming a vampire again someday?"

"I promise." Stefan said as he placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "Alright you guys, it's time to eat."

~ ( - ) ~

Damon Salvatore was ready to get up and start his day with bells on, but unfortunately, he had listened in on the conversation going on downstairs and it caused a deep depression to settle over him. He was secretly hoping that the cure would not work, and that Junior would make a mistake or miss an ingredient, but he didn't

The raven haired man had made up his mind. If his mate wanted to be human, he wasn't going to stand in her way. He wanted his wife to be truly happy, and if being human would make that happen, then so be it. One thing was for sure, if she didn't want to live forever, than neither would he. Damon was not going to go all of eternity without Bonnie. There was no way in hell he could make it.

Damon looked down to the little tyke lying on his chest and smiled. The green eyed little infant always conjured up smiles from the blue eyed vampire. The little infant started to coo and move timidly about on the young father's bare chest.

"Good morning little guy. Are you hungry?" Damon picked his son up and then kissed him on his forehead. His son began to cry, so the blue eyed vampire raised himself up off the bed, getting to his feet, and began bouncing his son gently over his shoulder.

"Well I guess we better go down stairs and face the anti-vampire coalition." He walked to the entrance of the bedroom, and then began his painful walk down the stairs. Each step was heavier than the next. He was going to be human for Bonnie. He would rather be dead or die a thousand deaths by fire than be a human, but he would do this, for her. Once at the end of the stairs, he stopped. He took a long sigh and then looked at the miracle child for strength, and then Damon did something unexpected.

He lifted his head up to the ceiling and said a quick prayer. Junior was having quite the influence on him. "Dear God, please help me be the man and the husband that Bonnie needs," …and with that, he was able to make it to the kitchen feeling a little more inspired.

"Good morning." Damon chimed as he entered the kitchen. The blue eyed vampire flashed the biggest fake smile known to men.

Everyone greeted the vampire happily. The elder Salvatore looked over at his brother, Stefan never looked happier, and why wouldn't he, the grey eyed vampire had it all. He had a great love, a son, a new baby on the way, and now a chance at being human again.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Bonnie said, before kissing her husband on the lips.

"Jacob, you don't waste any time do you?"

"No sir, I don't. I figure I better take advantage of your invitation before you change your mind." Jacob smiled and then shoveled a fork full of eggs into his mouth.

The raven haired man rolled his eyes at the boy and then walked over to the counter, where his wife had a hot cup of coffee waiting.

"You are too good to me. You know that?" Damon kissed his wife, again.

"I know, and don't you forget it."

The kitchen started to clear out. Mr. Shane left Jacob, at the boarding house to visit with Natasha and Junior for a little while, and Stefan and Melissa went walking around the property. Rebekah and Matt left too. They wanted to share the good news with her brother's and Isabelle.

Damon sat at the kitchen table, feeding his son, as he starred out into the room blankly.

"Hey dad," said Junior as he entered the room.

"I have something for you."

"Oh yeah, what is that."

Junior pulled two clear glass flasks out of his pocket, and then placed them on the table in front of his dad. Damon, looked at the flask with a somber look on his face. He remained speechless. The brown haired teen stood in front of his father for at least seven minutes before the raven haired vampire even blinked.

"Are you okay?" Junior asked.

"Yeah." Damon flashed the boy a fake smile. "So I assume this is the cure?"

"Yes. You know you don't' have to do this. Mom hasn't said anything to me about wanting to take it."

"Yeah I know, but I just can't ignore the look in Bonnie's eyes anymore. I want her to be happy."

"She is happy dad."

"I want her to be truly happy."

"The look in my mom's eyes when she looks at you, tells me that you are all the happiness she needs. When you and mom split those few days, mom was so depressed. It took everything in her just to have a conversation with us, but when you came back, life began to flow in her again."

"I know she loves me, but I want her to be happy with who she is too."

"That's very selfless of you dad, to sacrifice your own happiness for mom."

"Yes, selflessness, someone should remove that word from the human consciousness. No one should want to be selfless, it hurts like shit." Damon and Junior laughed.

"It does hurt, but it is also very rewarding. There is nothing like the joy you feel when you give of yourself."

Damon nodded. "Oh thank you oh wise one." He sighed. "Alright, time to move on, time to start a new chapter of my life. Damon Salvatore the human."

~ ( - ) ~

Damon walked slowly from room to room looking for his brother. He wanted to catch him alone so he could talk to him about his decision to take the cure. He was hoping that his brother could talk some sense into him, or at the very least tell him that he wasn't being selfish in keeping his wife from taking the cure. Damon finally lucked up on his brother. Stefan was sitting outside on the patio sipping on a glass of wine.

"What's up little brother?" Damon asked as he stepped outside onto the patio.

"Hey you."

"So you really are going to take the cure?"

"Yes, and I know it bothers you that I am. Damon, you are going to be fine without me. I will still be here for a long time to come you know."

"Actually, I am here to tell you that I have decided to take the cure too."

Stefan snatched his head over to his brother. "You are going to take the cure? Am I being punked?" The grey eyed man chuckled.

"It's no joke Stefan. I'm going to take the cure for Bonnie. Do you think I'm crazy?"

"No, I just think you are really in love and you are willing to make sacrifices to make the woman you love happy."

"You know, you could have warned me about all the stupid things you do when you are in love." Damon looked at his brother wearing a smirk.

"Now why would I do that?" Stefan said teasingly.

"Bonnie said she doesn't want it, but I can see it in her eyes Stefan. She wants it, and if I just ignore her desires, it's going to eat at my conscience. What should I do?"

"I can tell you what you want to here, but I'm not. If you are feeling guilty about not telling her, you need to tell her. You'll never be able to forgive yourself if you don't."

"You're right, I need you to tell me what I want to hear." Damon wiggled his eyes at his brother, and they laughed.

Damon and Stefan sat in silence for a moment, both gazing out into the yard in thought.

"You know, being in love is a lot of hard work." Damon said with a somber look on his face as he starred out into the yard with a vacant look in his eyes.

"Yes it is, but it is better to have lived and loved than to have never loved at all. Here's to you Damon, and your crazy ass stupid love." Stefan said teasingly before swallowing the rest of his wine in one gulp, and then smiled at his brother. The elder Salvatore rolled his eyes hilariously at his brother and then walked away.

~ ( - ) ~

Bonnie, Melissa, and the kids sat around the living room listening to the Salvatore brother's talk about their childhood memories. Damon, was reminiscing about the times when he and his brother were children. The blue eyed vampire talked about his first love, Susie, or as he liked to call her, "The little blonde bitch who broke his heart." He would bring her licorice candy every day, there was nothing he wouldn't do for her. He bent over backwards for the little blonde girl, only for her to tell him that she liked James, the infamous bad boy at their school.

The elder Salvatore thought that if he could remember some of the good times he had when he was human, it would make him feel a lot better about his decision, but it didn't. There were times in his vampire life that he wished that he could be human again, but the longer he stayed in Mystic Falls, the more he came to love it. He loved it because it gave him an edge over some of his enemies, and also made it easier for him to protect the people that he had grown to love and care for.

Being a vampire gave Damon a since of power too, and that he loved the most. The elder Salvatore grew silent and allowed his brother to have the floor. He poured himself a stiff drink, and then looked out into the room to everyone. He wanted something to help calm his nerves before he gave Bonnie the bitter sweet news, which was bitter for him but sweet for her. He felt like he was in the Matrix, and this cure was the red pill and the blue pill was his ignorant bliss. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his brother's tone of voice turn into a more serious one.

"Well, I guess I better give everyone a big vampire hug, because come morning, I will be all human."

"You're really going to take the cure?" Natasha asked.

"Yes." The younger Salvatore gave everyone a hug. He then pulled the little flask out of his pocket. He popped the lid on the little bottle and then looked out at everyone.

"Stefan are you sure this is what you want?" Damon asked as he looked at his brother attentively.

"Yes."

The grey eyed vampire held the little flask up to his mouth and then drank every drop of the cure. He didn't do a double take, or even stare down at the bottle in thought. He knew what he wanted.

Damon was numb. He thought seeing Stefan take the cure would evoke some type of emotion, but it didn't.

He glanced over at Bonnie, who looked at the little bottle in Stefan's hand wantonly, her eyes glassing over.

Stefan said goodnight to everyone and then he and Melissa went off to bed, Natasha and Junior followed.

Bonnie stretched herself out on the couch, and then propped her head up on the arm of the sofa starring blankly at the ceiling.

"What are you thinking about?" The caramel skinned girl asked with her eyes burning a hole in the ceiling.

"Oh nothing and everything all at once." Damon said as he strolled over to his wife, and then plopped down onto the couch.

"Bonnie, I know you want to be human again, Melissa told me. I would have rather it come from you, but never the less, I know."

Bonnie looked at Damon intently, she was caught red handed and was speechless.

"Yes, I miss being human Damon, but I love you more."

"Okay, but now I need you to be brutally honest with me, don't hold back." Damon said before putting Bonnie's feet in his lap, and massaging them.

"How did you know I needed a massage?"

"…because I know you." He smiled. "Now out with it Bennett."

Bonnie sighed. "Okay, I want this cure so badly, I can almost taste it. Ever since I learned that a cure existed, I craved it, and I wanted so badly for you to tell me that taken it was okay."

"What if I told you, I am willing to take the cure, for you?"

Bonnie widened her eyes at the man's statement. "You don't have to do this for me Damon."

"…but I want too. I love you Bonnie, we're in this together. If you die, then I want to die too." Damon stood up, and then pulled the two glass flask out of his pocket. He pulled the top off of the one and then lifted it to his mouth. Bonnie jumped off the sofa, stopping her husband before he could drink it.

"Are you sure? You love being a vampire." Bonnie said with a shaky voice.

"I've never been so sure of something in my whole life. I love you Bonnie, and I want you to be truly happy."

"…and I want the same for you Damon, so please don't do this." He grabbed her hand, pushing it away from him. He put the flask to his lips, drinking the contents in the bottle in a flash."

"Oh, my God," said Bonnie with a look of horror on her face.

"Here," Damon handed the other flask over to Bonnie, who quickly popped the top and then drank the contents in the bottle.

"Now let's go to bed little witch." Damon smiled and then carried Bonnie to the bed bridal style.

~ ( - ) ~

The next morning Damon woke up. Something was different. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. His stomach felt weird and there was a tingling sensation in his groin. The raven haired man jumped off the bed when he felt something warm and wet on his thigh.

"OH SHIT!" he flashed to the bath room, ripping his penis from his underwear and then let out a sigh of relief as the yellow liquid mixed with the water in the large white round object.

"WHOA!" He yelped with pleasure. It took Damon Salvatore two long wonderful minutes to relieve himself.

"I NEED THAT TOILET!" Bonnie yelled, almost knocking Damon over.

"Oh, my God this feels so good." She closed her eyes as she relieved herself.

"Tell me about it." Damon smiled before turning on the shower, and then ripping off his soiled clothing.

"Would you like to take a shower with me?"

"Do you even have to ask?" The caramel skinned girl smiled before, stripping off her clothes, and then stepped into the shower with her husband.

"BONNIE, DAMON!" Stefan shouted running into the bathroom.

"OH MY GOD STEFAN GET OUT OF HERE!" Bonnie yelled, stepping behind her husband for cover.

"I'M HUMAN!" He laughed hysterically. Stefan was so happy he was completely unaware of the fact that he was looking at a very naked Damon and Bonnie.

"We all are Stefan." Damon chimed.

"No way, you both took the cure?"

"Yeah, Bonnie threatened to kill me."

Bonnie slapped her husband on the arm.

"Stefan, do you mind, we're naked here."

"Oh sorry." Stefan smiled and then ran out of the bathroom.

After taking their showers, Bonnie and Damon got dressed quickly, and then headed down stairs.

"Good morning Natasha, Junior?" Damon and Bonnie hugged Natasha, and then took the boy into a loving embrace.

"Oh, my God dad, you have a heartbeat. Mom you have one too." Natasha said with surprise. "You both took the cure?" Natasha asked with a wild and crazy eyes.

"Yes."

"Welcome to humanity mom and dad." Junior said as he smiled.

"I can't believe it." Bonnie squealed and then ran over to her daughter the two women jumping up and down.

"You all do realize that we've weakened our defenses. God forbid we were to run into anymore crazy people." Damon said teasingly.

"That's not true. There are three witches in this house, and two vamp witches. I say we have it covered."

"I say we got it covered." Damon mimicked Bonnie animatedly.

"Hey everyone." Lucy rang out as her and Eric entered the house.

"Where were you two last night? You missed all the action. Damon, myself, and Stefan took the cure.

"OH MY GOD, BONNIE! THIS IS SO AWESOME!" Lucy yelled.

"Pint size, what the hell were you thinking?" Eric said seriously, as he strolled over to the raven haired man.

"I wasn't. I did it all for love," Damon shrugged and then smirked.

"Humans have to eat sometimes you know." Eric chuckled referring to the blue eyed man's talking stomach.

For the first time in decades, the raven haired man's belly growled. He touched his stomach and then frowned up at the feeling. He wasn't sure if he were going to like being human, but it was too late to turn back now.

"I smell something delicious." Bonnie rang out and then ran towards the room where the wonderful smells drifted from. The others followed the young woman to the kitchen, everyone marveling at the countertop and the loaded table of different dishes.

Stefan, made a big breakfast for everyone. He scrambled eggs, made omelets, pancakes and waffles, toast, hash browns, bacon, sausage, and French toast. Whatever the baby Salvatore could think to fix for breakfast, he did.

Damon, took his favorite mug out of the cabinet, and subconsciously grabbed a bag of blood, pouring it into his cup. He spit the blood out all over his brother's back.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Damon spat.

"Ah man, Damon you got blood all over my shirt." Stefan said.

"Yeah pint size, humans don't drink blood for breakfast."

"Damon tossed his favorite mug into the sink forcefully, breaking the handle in the process. He was not happy. He wiped the blood away from his lips with a paper towel and then leaned against the counter pouting.

"Here sweetie." Bonnie fixed the raven haired man a plate of food. She took him by the hand and then led him to the table.

Damon, cut into the soft pancake and then pushed it into his mouth.

"Oh God, Stefan this is really good." Damon, finished off his first plate with lightning speed and then went back for a second plate, which was piled higher with food then the first platter. The blue eyed man moaned with delight with every bite, taken everyone else's attention away from what they were doing.

"So I take it the food is good?" Stefan asked.

"It's amazing." Damon said with a mouth full, shoving another piece of beacon into his mouth. "Let's have beacon for dinner too."

Everyone laughed.

"I have a great idea guys. They just opened up one of those Pizza World's right outside of town. Let's make a day of it." Eric suggested

"I like the way you think." Junior said.

"Yeah we need a day of fun after all the heartache we've been through." Melissa said.

"AHHHHH!" Caroline came bursting into the kitchen, Tyler not too far behind. "I'M HUMAN!"

"We know Caroline, but I bet you didn't know that Bonnie and Damon were too?" Stefan said coolly.

"OH MY GOD! BONNIE I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!"

"Blondie you can stop hollering at any time." Damon said before taking a sip of his juice.

"So what are you going to do now that you are human?" Caroline asked.

"Uhhh…go to Pizza World." Bonnie laughed and then turned around to the others.

Everyone laughed.

"What are you going to do first?"

"Get married, go to college, and then have babies." Caroline said happily.

"Speaking of getting married, Melissa and I will have a small ceremony right here in the kitchen." Stefan teased.

"What, the bathroom was booked?" Damon joked.

Everyone laughed.

Damon looked around to his group of friends and smiled. _Perhaps being human isn't so bad after all_; he thought.

~ ( - ) ~

Stefan didn't feel like his engagement was complete without a ring. Later that morning, Stefan stole away from the rest of his family and went shopping for Melissa a ring. His tan girl wasn't flashy. She found true happiness with just the simple things in life.

He pulled up to the jewelry store, quickly getting out of the car. He was given a warm welcome from the lady behind the counter. He browsed through the selection of beautiful rings carefully. He saw a five karat ring that he really adored, but knew it would be too gaudy for Melissa. He then saw an adorable one karat ring that she would love, but he thought more of her than that, so he settled on a white gold three karat Arabella diamond ring with heart accents on the side. He knew she would love it, because she was all about peace and love. It fit her personality to a tee.

Stefan had made it back to the house, a few hours before the gang was to meet up at Pizza World.

"Hey Bonnie, you here alone?"

"Yeah, just me and my little guy. Damon and the kids went to the store to restock the fridge and Melissa is taking a nap."

"Great, I have something to show you." Stefan rushed to the coffee table plopping down in front of Bonnie, and then whipped out the ring.

"Uh Stefan, I'm already married."

"Oh yeah, I hadn't noticed." Stefan joked. "So what do you think?"

"It's beautiful, Melissa will love it."

"I hope so, uh listen, I want to ask you something else. I was wondering, if you would be Isabella's God mother."

"Um let me see, DUH!" Bonnie said excitedly.

"Great. So I guess you know I'm going to ask Damon, so give him the good news, will you? Thanks." Stefan took off.

~ ( - ) ~

The gang arrived at Pizza World. The first thing Damon, Stefan, Caroline, and Bonnie did, was hit the buffet. The raven haired man fixed a plate of food so big, passer byers frowned up and whispered at him.

Bonnie wanted to do the same, but since she was now human, she had to make sure she watched her weight.

"Damon, do you think you have enough to eat?" Stefan teased.

"Shut up." Damon said with a mouth full. "I haven't eaten in decades. My body needs this."

"Alright, I have the tickets to laser tag. It's boys against the girls." Eric bellowed.

"Girls rule." Melissa chanted.

"I'm afraid you will have to sit this one out babe." Stefan kissed his pregnant girl on the lips.

"I am not sitting this one out."

"Melissa, I will have to advise against it. Things might get ugly in there with Damon and Eric involved, and I don't want you getting hurt."

"We won't hurt the pregnant lady. Let her play, will just shoot our lasers at her legs as she strolls by." Eric said coolly, smiling all the while.

Everyone burst into a fit of laughter at the man's remark.

"You would shoot a pregnant woman?" Melissa asked.

"I play to win." Eric smiled.

"Hello beautiful people of earth." Mr. Shane said as he and Jacob arrived.

"Natasha really?" Damon spat.

"What dad, this is a public place." Natasha mouthed.

"Hi Junior." Sarah said coming from out of nowhere.

"Wooo." Damon chanted and Stefan whistled.

"Stop it you two." Bonnie warned.

"Hey Sarah, let me introduce you to my family. This is my mom Bonnie Salvatore; this is my step dad Damon, and my dad Stefan and his fiancé Melissa."

"Nice meeting all of you." Sarah said as she held on to Bonnie's hand.

"Nice meeting you too Sarah. You are such a pretty girl."

"Thank you, and you are beautiful Mrs. Salvatore."

"You want to ride the go carts?" Junior asked.

"Let's go too." Jacob asked Natasha.

The teens took off, leaving the adults alone to their mindless conversation as they stuffed their faces.

Once everyone's bellies were full, they all went their separate ways until it was their time at laser tag. Bonnie and Damon rode the bumper cars with Stefan and Melissa. The caramel skinned beauty and blue eyed man played dirty. They double-teamed Stefan, backing him into the corner, and Bonnie used her powers to keep Melissa stuck in the other corner.

"You two are so wrong for this." Stefan spat. The brown haired man was becoming more irritated with the loud and boisterous couple, but a small part of him thought it was hilarious.

"Bonnie stop it." Melissa spat.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you over your boyfriend's crying." Bonnie gave Damon a high five and they took off to play the other games.

Damon, and Bonnie, had morphed into junior high kids, as they ran all over Pizza World. They ran into Lucy and Eric at the go cart track. The couple almost gave Eric an aneurysm.

"BONNIE RELEASE ME!" Eric hollered at the caramel skinned girl.

The little witch used her powers to stall out Lucy and Eric's go carts as her and Damon rode circles around them.

"Lucy you're going to let her cheat? Use your magic woman." The blonde demanded.

"Oh Eric let them have their fun."

The caramel skinned girl rode alongside her blue eyed mate laughing, her hair whipping behind her as they sped around the track. Damon was in pure euphoria, his eyes were more on Bonnie than they were on the track.

~ ( - ) ~

Jacob, Junior and the girls played ski ball until infinite and beyond. The fellows accumulated tons of tickets, giving them to their lovely ladies so they could pick out a descent prizes at the end of the night. The four teens finally grew tired of ski ball, and finally made it over to the go-carts, the game they intended to play earlier. Natasha rode with her beau and Sarah hers. The fellows raced each other around the stripe laughing all the while, as they drove their cars faster and faster around the track.

Junior was so happy in this moment. It was the most fun he had in the almost two months since being back at home.

~ ( - ) ~

The laser tag room was finally ready. Caroline, Bonnie, Lucy, Natasha, Sarah, and Melisa were against Damon, Eric, Stefan, Junior, Tyler, and Jacob.

Everyone were in position. The buzzer rang, and just like Eric said, Melissa was the first to go down, and sasquatch humself was the culprit.

"Ah man." Melissa pouted.

"It's okay babe." Stefan said while still in hiding.

"Why don't you come out and say it to my face." Melissa mouthed and then left the room.

Stefan smiled. Melissa was angry and he thought it was quite adorable.

The guys and girls were running around all over the place trying to avoid enemy fire. Damon Salvatore finally got lucky. His little bird thought she had found herself a good little hiding place. She crouched down in a nook between two of the fake boulders. The raven haired man crept stealthily behind her, snickering quietly as he tiptoed along.

"Oh little bird." He sang with his laser gun pointed directly at Bonnie.

"AHHH! Bonnie jumped up nervously screaming.

"You wouldn't." Bonnie said with dagger eyes.

Damon pulled the trigger on his laser gun. The light on her vest started beeping and the lights pulsating rapidly, after taking a direct hit in the chest.

"You bastard, you shot me."

"Now, now little bird. This is only a game." He smirked.

"Tell that to the couch, because that is where you will be sleeping tonight." Bonnie rolled her eyes at her husband and then stomped off.

The raven haired man laughed.

The next person out was Tyler. He was shot right in the chest by none other than Natasha. Sarah was the next girl to go, taken a shot in the back by Jacob. Eric high fived the teen and then gave Damon a fist bump. "LET'S TAKE "EM" DOWN BOYS." Eric said excitedly. He was playing to win.

The next person out was Stefan, done in by none other than Caroline herself.

"WOOOOO!" Caroline jumped and yelled almost giving herself away.

"Caroline, it's not like you're winning a million dollar jackpot." Stefan said, sarcastically.

"Alright girls we can do this." Lucy smiled.

"I play to win." Caroline said enthusiastically.

Natasha had her sights locked in on Jacob. The boy turned around, whisky eyes meeting blue. He drew his gun to shot, but the girl was too quick; she bobbed and weaved through the obstacle quickly. Jacob was hot on her trail. The girl ducked between one of the fake boulders and as soon as the boy was close enough, she jumped out shooting him dead in the chest.

"You got me." Jacob smiled and then gave Natasha a sweet hug.

The raven haired girl let her guard down for a moment, whilst gawking at Jacob. Her father came out of nowhere, shooting her in the back.

"Three down and two to go." Damon smirked, as he blew the end of his gun.

"Daddy I'm your daughter."

"Aww pumpkin. There's some tissue right outside that door." Damon smirked.

Natasha and Jacob left, leaving the others to finish the game.

"Junior, get over here." Eric whispered.

He directed the boy to distract Caroline so he could ambush her from behind.

Junior did as directed, Caroline saw the boy coming. She shot her laser at Junior but the boy was too quick. Eric thought he had an easy target but Lucy came out of nowhere. She began shooting her lasers at the blonde vampire male but he flashed away.

"YOU'RE CHEATING! Lucy yelled.

Junior's gun was malfunctioning, so the teen wacked it repeatedly, when out of nowhere comes Eric, and right as he was rounding the boulder, the teen's gun began to work, shooting the elder vampire right in the chest.

"You little shit." Eric spat.

"It was an accident." Junior said in defense.

Eric picked the boy up by his neck, and began yelling at him.

"ERIC! HEY MAN! You can't be man handling my kid, it was an accident."

"I play to win."Eric said seriously.

"Dude, it's a game, get over it." Damon said coolly.

Eric looked around shamelessly, and then straightened up his clothes, trying to gain his composure.

"Sorry little man. You alright?"

Junior massaged his neck, looking at Eric nervously. "Yeah, I think I will survive."

"LUCY, KICK THERE ASS BABY!" he yelled as he left the room.

Damon and Junior laughed.

"Okay it's just us; you think you can do this?" Damon asked.

"I was born ready." Junior smiled.

"Junior and Damon were just about to head out when Caroline shot Junior and Lucy shot Damon.

"Fuck." Damon spat.

"WOO! GIRLS WIN! GIRLS RULE!" Caroline shouted as her and Lucy jumped for joy.

The gang continued to play games. Bonnie and Damon still cheating at every game they played. After a couple of more hours of playing and eating, everyone decided to call it a night.

Damon rode home feeling really happy. He never knew that he could find happiness in being human but he did.

~ ( - ) ~

Stefan, laid in bed waiting for Melissa to exit the shower. He place the ring on his chest so that it would be the first thing the girl saw once she climbed into bed.

"Woo, I needed that. Today was amazing." Melissa said as she walked over to the bed still not paying attention to the little black box with the tiny trinket.

She laid down in bed, pulling the covers over her. She moved closer to Stefan. She slid her hand across his chest, and that is when she discovered the box.

"What is this?"

She picked up the ring, her mouth agape.

"Stefan, it is beautiful."

The brown haired man propped himself up on his side using his elbow to support him.

"I know you already agreed to marry me, but I need to make this official. Melissa Glaser, will you marry me?" Stefan said holding the ring in his hand.

"Yes, I will marry you any place, any time."

~ ( - ) ~

"So how did you enjoy the day?" Bonnie asked.

"I had a lot of fun. I thought I had to sleep on the couch?"

"I changed my mind. Now that you are human, I have to make sure I protect you." Bonnie giggled as she lifted herself up off the bed, wrapping her arm around Damon, giving him a chaste kiss. "I was a little worried about you this morning. You seemed like you were regretting your decision to be human."

"Yeah I was feeling that way at first. It's going to take me a little time to adjust. Alright, time for a midnight snack." Damon patted his belly and then headed for the door.

"Bring me a bottled water."

Damon nodded, and then exited the room. He walked down the hall swiftly, whistling, not a care in the world. The raven haired man was feeling so care free, he didn't pay attention to his surroundings as he walked speedily down the dark hall. He no longer had super vision and hearing. He still hadn't fully adjusted to normality. He moshed along, running right into the upstairs banister. He grabbed his chest rubbing it profusely, not paying attention to the drop off behind him. Damon lost his balance, tripping down the stairs. He rolled violently down the staircase, breaking his ankle in the process.

"AHHHH!" Damon cried out.

The first person to answer the man's call was Junior, followed by Eric, Lucy, and then Natasha.

"Dad what's wrong." Junior said frantically.

"Damon." Bonnie called to her husband before kneeling down beside him. Next to enter the room were Stefan and Melissa.

"I think I broke my ankle."

Lucy kneeled down to the man, taking a look at his leg, and sure enough, it was broken.

"Don't touch it, oh God it hurts." Damon exclaimed as he rubbed his knee tenderly. It was as close as he could get without aggravating the part of him that really hurt.

The raven haired man chest moved rapidly up and down, as tears welled up in his eyes from the agonizing pain.

"Wow pint size you make a clumsy human." Eric teased and then kneeled down to him. The blonde vampire bit into his wrist and then offered his blood to Damon.

The blue eyed man accepted Eric's offering. He frowned up at the taste of the metallic liquid as he suckled timidly. Damon, Lucy, and the other's watched and waited for his ankle to heal, but the only transition taken place, were the different shades of purple, and the swelling of his ankle. Twenty minutes went by, and the raven haired man's ankle still had not mended.

"Junior, where is the spell for this cure?"

The teen flashed to and from his room in mere seconds with the cure in hand. Lucy read over the pages carefully.

"According to this spell, one can become human again but they can no longer be healed by vampire's blood."

"Give me that." Bonnie read over the spell again. She read it the day Junior re-created it, but didn't see that the spell had loopholes. She sighed and then looked down at Damon.

"Sorry Damon, but it looks like you are going to have to suffer through the pain."

"Ah man, this is going to ruin my whole night." Damon pouted.

"Are there any other hidden messages, like let's say one of us wants to be a vampire again?" Stefan asked.

"No, I don't see anything within the spell that indicates that it isn't possible, but we will have to cross that bridge when and if we come to it." Lucy explained.

Everyone looked down at Damon, intently. It was as if they were waiting for the raven haired man to say the words. **"I don't want to be human."**

Damon looked out into the small crowd of weary faces and judgy little eyes staring back at him. They didn't believe he was strong enough to remain a human, but he would prove them wrong. He would be strong for his little bird, Natasha and Junior, and for his new baby. He would do it for his family.

"Lucy, patch me up, and give me a shit load of pain killers."

"Uh Damon sweetheart, you can see the bone pressing against your skin." Lucy said teasingly. "We're taking you to the emergency room."

~ ( - ) ~

Two weeks later, Stefan and Melissa stood in front of Pastor James Holstein preparing to say their wedding vows in Virginia Falls Park. The only guess to attend were their closest friends and immediate family members. Damon Salvatore was the best man, still hobbling around on his crutches. Lucy was Melissa's maid of honor, and Junior gave the tan girl away. The two women had formed quite a bond since living at the Salvatore house, and though Melissa and Junior weren't extremely tight, they were quite fond of each other.

The park was exceptional green as it was the beginning of spring. It had tons of beautiful rose bushes in every color, lush green grass, and small and large beautiful trees that surrounded the park. A small man made waterfall was the backdrop for the arch that was specially built for the bride and groom to stand under.

Stefan wore all white, from the suit, his shirt, and down to his shoes, and instead of a tie, he left the four top buttons on his shirt undone. The brown haired man donned the Miami vice look minus the rolled up sleeves. Melissa wore a baby doll scoop neck floor length maternity wedding dress, with simple beading on the front, and frilly sleeves, and her hair draped over her shoulders.

The pastor asked if the two had their own vows, and Stefan began tearing up, before speaking a word.

"Melissa, you came into my life when I was lost, confused, and unsure of what I wanted. I was in a real dark place when you came along, but your love, and your inner beauty brought me back. You made me whole again. Your love makes me feel confident, and invincible. Even on the days I couldn't smile or wouldn't smile, you stayed by me. I know I didn't make it easy, but you stayed, and I thank God for you.

"Awww…" Melissa said, as tears of joy streamed down her face.

"Now you Melissa." The pastor said as he motioned to the tan girl.

"Stefan Salvatore, a lot of people don't believe in love at first sight, but I fell in love with just a picture of you." The guest laughed. "You're selflessness is my beacon of hope, so many love you, but only a few were fortunate to have you, and I am so glad that I am in that number. I promise that I will always be true. I promise to always be there for you, even when you're in your darkest hour, I will stand by you, there is no road that you will travel down where I am not standing beside you. Always know that."

Melissa and Stefan stood at the beautiful arch made of lattice which was adorned with beautiful flowers.

They said I do, and were pronounced man and wife. Stefan gave the girl a long lingering kiss.

The loving couple appreciated the warm weather, and had decided to have their reception in the backyard at the boarding house underneath the Gazebo.

Damon struggled to get to his feet, once he finally stabilized himself, he shifted all his weight to the left crutch while holding his wine glass in his right hand.

"I like to make a toast, my brooding brother was nice enough to make one at my wedding so I'd like to return the favor. Melissa was right, you are a beacon of hope; you've been mine for over a century. You've always brought the best out in me. You did this way before Bonnie came along. I was hoping I could enjoy your light for all eternity, while we wonder this earth together, but it looks like I'm going to need that light in my casket instead." Everyone laughed. "In all seriousness, I'm glad you came along Melissa, because I really wasn't ready to fight with my brother for another century over another damn woman, cheers." Damon smiled at his brother as he held up his glass, and then took a sip from the goblet.

Stefan and Melissa cut their simple little wedding cake. The tan girl pushed the cake gently in Stefan's mouth, but her grey eyed husband wouldn't be so kind. He smeared the cake all over Melissa's face bringing the little witch to happy tears and a fit of laughter.

Isabelle caught candid pictures of the wedding and the reception.

Stefan and Melissa than shared their first dance to Rumer's I believe in you. Bonnie and Junior joined the married couple on the floor, then Klaus and Isabelle, Lucy and Eric, and before too long all the couples were up and dancing. Leaving Damon sitting all alone with his broken foot. He watched Junior and Bonnie dance with sadness. It was his brother's wedding day and he couldn't even dance with his wife, daughter, or new sister in law. His eyes began to glass over as he stared out at the crowd with emptiness. He pushed his head down, starring a hole in his pants.

"Let's dance?" Bonnie said.

He looked up at Bonnie and smiled. "I can't."

"You are wearing a boot, so yes you can." Damon got up limping over onto the floor. He swayed timidly with his caramel skinned beauty.

"See, was that so hard. Just because you are human, it doesn't mean you are weak. In fact, I've never seen you be stronger than you are right now."

"Leave it to you to see the good in me."

Damon and Bonnie closed their eyes and let Stefan and Melissa's song fill up their souls.

Heroes win

But sometimes they fail

Some people can't believe it

But I need you human anyway

Nothing less

I want my star to fall to Earth

It's where we love; it's where we hurt

'Cause I believe in you

I believe in you

You make it better

You keep on coming through

So much, I don't believe it

But I believe in you

~ ( - ) ~

Damon had been in his cast for eight long weeks, and he was about to come undone. He sat on the patio watching all the others play flag football in the backyard with sadness. He wanted to join in on all the activities going on around him, but he couldn't, because he was a misally human. If he had been a vampire, his misally little broken ankle would have healed immediately, allowing him to have fun with all the others, and he let that thought play in his head like a broken record.

The blue eyed man seemed to be plagued with misfortune. Every morning he woke up with the strangest headache and he would go to bed with that same headache. He was now a pill popping, chocolate ice cream eating, lazy bomb. He was determined not to feel regret about his choice, because he did it for Bonnie.

Stefan on the other hand was enjoying being a human, again. The brown haired man even decided to bulk up a little bit. He was even making plans to go back to college. He wanted to be a Biomedical Engineer. The grey eyed vampire wasn't about to let his second chance go to waste. He was going to live his human life to the fullest.

In fact, everyone around Damon had decided what they wanted to be and were making plans to further their education, but the blue eyed man. His wife would ask him often what his plans and goals were for the future, but the raven haired man hadn't thought that far ahead. His mind was still looping around the fact that his body was weak and fragile.

"Damon."

"Yeah." The raven haired man snatched his head over to Melissa with a dazed look in his eyes.

"My water just broke."

"Okay." Damon heard Melissa but he didn't hear her. Then all of sudden, his mind picked up on what Melissa had said.

"OH! STEFAN GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!"

"Thanks Damon." Melissa smiled.

Stefan ran up the steps to the grand patio looking around curiously. He was bare chested and sweaty. "Yeah, what's up?"

"My water just broke. OH SHIT! LUCY, MELISSA'S HAVING THE BABY!"

~ ( - ) ~

Instead of given birth at the border house like Bonnie, Melissa was taken to the hospital. Lucy had become good friends with some of the Doctor's in town, and was now working at Mystic Falls Memorial. She gave up the little practice she had because of the Salvatore's and Bonnie's great demands of her time. They came to heavily rely on her, she didn't mind the intrusion. She found herself adopted into a new family.

While Melissa, Lucy, and Stefan were in triage waiting for the expecting mother to give birth, everyone else sat and lounged around in the waiting room.

"Damon, are you okay." Bonnie said walking over to her husband rubbing his forehead and neck.

Damon's eyelids were heavy. The blue eyed man was experiencing the worst headache he had ever had in his entire human life. Since a week after being human, Damon experienced these intense headache's, but never spoke a word of his pain to his little bird or anyone. He wanted her to think that he was strong and that noting could conquer him, but the raven haired man's secret was about to burst forth like an exploding volcano.

"Sweetie are you okay?"

Bonnie's face was just a big blur to him.

"I just need a cold glass of water; I need to go wash my face with some cold water." Damon tried lifting himself up with his crutches and Bonnie's assistance. Once he was fully erect, the blue eyed man fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"DAMON!" Bonnie screamed. "Can you hear me? Everyone came rushing to his aid whilst Caroline ran to the nursing station trying to get help.

"He doesn't have a pulse." Rebekah said

"I'll give him mouth to mouth." Matt rushed quickly to action, blowing air into the man's lungs, and pumping his heart.

A nurse and doctor finally arrived. The woman cut the blue eyed man's shirt open with a pair of scissors and then placed the paddles on his chest.

"Clear." She said sternly. Damon's body jolted up off the floor.

"Clear." Still no response.

"Oh God, please, oh please, please." Bonnie began to cry.

"Daddy, please wake up." Natasha was so afraid, her body was trembling. Junior held his sister tightly to him, tears streaming down their faces.

"Wake up Damon, please?" Eric whispered, with a look of horror on his face.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Bonnie has some tough decisions to make. Do you think Stefan should remain human?


	31. SOULLESS 31: SUNSET

A/N: This is the last chapter. I hope it's not, "Too," cheesy. This chapter is unbated, of course.

Comment and let me know what you think of this ending. I will leave the story open just in case there is a scene someone wants to see.

For those of you who are not feeling Natasha and Jacob. I've labeled their scene so you can see it coming, and can avoid that part of the story -if you choose.

I've also added an L J Smith Scene which I've altered quite a bit. This scene was also ripped off by Julie Plec but she did it all wrong (IMO) I believe this is how it should have been done, or something close to it. I really hope to God you all don't hate it. When I read my comments I am afraid, some people are so kind when leaving comments. :'(

I gave all my love arcs a closing. Bamon has the bulk of the story though, because this is a Bamon fanfic.

MUCH LOVE! And I love you all for supporting me, you might not believe it, but it's true, it warms my heart that someone enjoyed something that my imagination conjured up. May God bless all of you in whatever you pursue or desire in your life.

I will be writing another Bamon fic, and Stefonnie fic as well. I will start posting Bamon fic first. I will start posting it in about a month, and then Stefonnie fic after the other is finished. I like to write one story at a time.

Farewell for now my Bamon sistah's and to any secret Stefonnie shippers…. ;)

_**Soulless 31" Sunset**_

"_Sweetie are you okay?"_

_Bonnie's face was just a big blur to him. _

"_I just need a cold glass of water; I need to go wash my face with some cold water." Damon tried lifting himself up with his crutches and Bonnie's assistance. Once he was fully erect, the blue eyed man fell to the ground with a loud thud. _

"_DAMON!" Bonnie screamed. "Can you hear me? Everyone came rushing to his aid whilst Caroline ran to the nursing station trying to get help. _

"_He doesn't have a pulse." Rebekah said. _

"_I'll give him mouth to mouth." Matt rushed quickly to action, blowing air into the man's lungs, and pumping his heart. _

_A nurse and doctor finally arrived. The woman cut the blue eyed man's shirt open with a pair of scissors and then placed the paddles over Damon's chest. _

"_Clear." She said sternly, and then placed the paddles on Damon's chest. His body jolted up off the floor._

"_Clear." Still no response. _

"_Oh God, please, oh please, please." Bonnie began to cry. _

"_Daddy, please wake up." Natasha was so afraid, her body was trembling. Junior held his sister tightly to him, tears streaming down their faces._

"_Wake up Damon, please?" Eric whispered, with a look of horror on his face._

"Clear." Damon's body jolted once more, and then the raven haired man gasped.

"Oh God, oh God," Bonnie cried holding the man's hand tightly.

They placed an oxygen mask on Damon's face and then placed him on a gurney, rushing him back to a room.

"He's going to be okay Bonnie." Caroline said, giving the girl a comforting hug.

"This is all my fault, if I had just accepted being a vampire we wouldn't be in this predicament."

"Don't blame yourself for this Bonnie. You didn't know this was going to happen. No one can predict the future."

Tears well up in Bonnie's eyes. She didn't remember a time when she was so afraid.

"Momma, do you think he will be okay?" Natasha's face was moist with her tears. The young girl wept through her words.

Bonnie put her arms around her daughter, and squeezed her.

"Your father will be okay." Bonnie tried to sound convincing, but the caramel skinned woman was frightened, but she had to be strong for her children.

"Bonnie." Eric said looking down on the tiny young woman. "Hey, don't worry."

"Bonnie's face was frazzled as she looked out into the waiting room with a vacant look in her eyes. Eric continued to look at her.

"Pint size is a fighter, he can make it through anything life has to throw at him. He's too stubborn to stay down." Eric smiled as he gave her his pep talk.

Bonnie forced herself to smile as she stared up at Eric, with a faraway look in her eyes. The vampire touched her shoulder and then walked away.

Junior came over, sitting down on the other side of his mother. He linked his hands with hers and then smiled. His eyes still glassed over. Bonnie wished that her son's gentle touch could bring her hope and happiness, but she still felt hopeless. She blamed herself for everything that was happening to her husband. The hazel eyed woman didn't want to live without Damon, and her mate felt the same way.

She would have never taken the cure if her husband hadn't taken it first, but when they woke up as humans, she thought for sure their lives would be much better. She knew that not everything would be extremely easy, but she assumed that they would grow old together, and have lots of grandchildren. She would die and then her husband would die the following day, and they would be buried side by side.

But this wasn't a fairytale, she was living in the real world. This was how life operated. Nothing was for certain or promised. At least when she was a vampire she could come back from death, and your body could heal itself.

"I have a little girl everyone. Isabella weighs eight pounds and nine ounces." Stefan came running out to his family, happiness written all over his face. The grey eyed man was feeling pure euphoria in that moment, but that feeling of happiness was about to be stripped away from him. The grey eyed man was clueless about his brother's near death experience.

Everyone stood around the room with somber faces.

"Congratulations." Rebekah said dryly and then sat down in the chair. She slumped over in the chair, resting her forehead in her hand."

"What's going on?" Stefan looked around the room worriedly.

No one answered.

"What's going on?" Stefan said more sternly this time.

"Damon was taken back to the emergency room." Tyler said in a sullen voice.

"What?" Stefan looked over at Bonnie.

"Bonnie, what happened?"

The caramel skinned girl wouldn't answer the grey eyed man.

"Natasha, Junior, somebody talk to me damn it."

"Stefan we don't know anything. Damon, collapsed. The nurse had to resuscitate him, and then they took him back." Caroline explained passively.

"SHIT! SHIT!" Stefan shouted. The grey eyed man paced the floor rubbing his mouth profusely.

"Dad, he will be okay, I know he will. Is Melissa in a room now? Can I meet my sister?" Junior was trying to put the focus back on his sister.

"Lucy said she will let me know once Melissa and Isabella are situated." Stefan plopped down into the chair.

"When will everything in our lives be normal? I should have told him not to take the cure, this is all my fault." Stefan was emotional. He sank down into the chair, staring blankly at the floor.

Caroline and Junior walked over to the man. The blonde female rubbed his back tenderly, trying to give him comfort.

"Ms. are you related to the fellow we just admitted?" The black gentlemen with black rimmed glasses approached Bonnie.

"Yes, I am his wife Bonnie Salvatore." The hazel eyed girl got up, crossing her arms over her abdomen. She tried hard to keep it together.

The other's jumped up quickly, surrounding Bonnie.

"Hello Mrs. Salvatore, I am Doctor Chris Colton." The man shook Bonnie's hand and then began speaking about Damon. "Before your husband collapsed, did he say anything to you or complain about feeling any pain."

"No. What's wrong with him?"

"Your husband had a stroke, but we are going to do some more testing to determine the cause. I know these things can be scary, but try not to worry Mrs. Salvatore, we are going to do everything we can for your husband."

Bonnie nodded. "When can I see him, and when will you know the results of the test?"

"We're running a CT scan tomorrow morning and I should have all the results back immediately. We're keeping him in ICU tonight. You should be able to see him soon, don't worry, he will be fine." The Doctor smiled and then walked away.

"He is going to be fine Bonnie, just hold on to what the doctor told you." Rebekah said and then gave the caramel skinned girl a hug.

Lucy came out, walking swiftly towards the others.

"Bonnie, I'm so sorry, I just saw Damon."

"Thank you Lucy. Is Melissa ready to have visitors, can we see the baby?" Bonnie wanted to focus on someone or something else. She was growing angry with the concerns and everything will be alright comments. Her brother in law was a new father, and she was an aunt and God mother now, and that meant a lot to her, and it was a perfect distraction for all the people around her feeling sorry for her.

"You can see Melissa in a few hours, but you all can see the baby right now." Lucy smiled.

Everyone caught the elevator to the fourth floor where the nursery was located. They slowly walked down the hall. It was a bitter sweet moment for everyone, but once they came to the little window of the nursery, looking out at all the beautiful babies, a little happiness started to settle over the gang.

"Aww…look at all the beautiful babies." Caroline chimed, gushing at the beautiful infants.

"Hey you guys, here's my little one." Stefan pointed at the little tan baby, with the bronze hair.

"She is so precious Stefan." Bonnie said as she wrapped her arm around the man's waist, and then the grey eyed man wrapped his arm over his sister in law's shoulder.

"Wow, my sister is so beautiful. Can I hold her?"

"Yeah, let's see if they will let us in."

Stefan and Junior walked quickly to the entrance of the nursery. The nurse allowed two in at a time. The father and son washed their hands, and then they put on a hospital gown to cover up their top clothing. They walked over to Isabella's baby bed, smiling down at the little girl.

The nurse picked up Isabella; Junior sat down in the white rocking chair and then the nurse placed his sister in his arms.

"Hi Isabella, I'm your big brother Junior. It's nice meeting you."

The proud father smiled down at his son and daughter. This was a bitter sweet moment for Stefan. On one hand he was extremely happy, but on the other, he was worried sick about his brother, but he had to stay positive.

Stefan looked out the nursery room window, seeing Bonnie. He felt sad for her, because if anyone loved Damon more than him, it was her. Even though she wore a smile, her eyes were filled with sadness. He walked outside to his sister in law; he stared at her for a moment before speaking.

"Bonnie, would you like to hold Isabella?"

"I would love too." She smiled.

Junior gave Isabella back to the nurse and then exited the room, so that his mother could visit with his sister.

Bonnie repeated the same steps as Junior and Stefan. She then walked into the room, Stefan, not too far behind. She sat down in the white wooden rocking chair, and then the nurse placed the baby in her arms. Bonnie smiled down at the little girl and tears began to well up in her eyes.

"She reminds me of my little Natasha when she was first born."

Stefan smiled and then kneeled down in front of his sister in law, resting a hand on her knee.

"Bonnie, no matter what happens, I'm going to be here for you. We are going to get through this as a family."

The caramel skinned smiled.

"The love you have for my brother will save him."

"Love can't heal the sick."

"Maybe not, but the love you have for him will guide you into making the right decisions for him." He paused. "You give your love to him so selflessly, and he does the same for you. Though I love Melissa very dearly, I don't know if our love could ever eclipse yours and Damon's."

"Why do you say that Stefan?" Bonnie looked at her brother in law curiously.

"I don't know; I just feel if the situation were reversed, and I had to be a vampire and not human, I don't see her being a vampire for me."

'I think she would. Melissa loves you Stefan."

"Oh, I'm not doubting that. I just, it is just…" Stefan seemed to be at a loss for words. "I just think you two love each other so much that you would do whatever it took to save each other, even if it meant giving up your own happiness."

"…and you and Melissa have the same thing." Bonnie smiled.

"You think so?" Stefan smiled back.

"Yes Stefan." Bonnie giggled.

~ ( - ) ~

Damon Salvatore woke up in a strange place. He was in a large field, with grass standing about three feet high. The sun shined brighter than it ever had before.

"What is this place?" Damon whispered in his mind. He looked down to his all white linen outfit and bare feet. He ran his hands over the soft fabric. "Oh, my God, I am dead?" The raven haired man snatched his head up to the person calling his name.

"DAMON! DAMON!" The caramel skinned girl called out.

The raven haired man snatched his head up, watching the girl run to him. He stood frozen, waiting, and watching to see who the mystery woman with the long hair was. She was finally close enough for him to make out who she was.

"Bonnie?" he whispered.

Damon took off. He began laughing hysterically with happiness.

"BONNIE! BONNIE!"

"DAMON! DAMON!" Bonnie smiled big and bright.

They both ran faster and faster to each other, finally colliding. The blue eyed man swooped the girl up in his arms and then twirled her around happily, before placing her feet on the ground.

"Bonnie, where am I?" Damon smiled.

"You're going home Damon."

"What, you mean I am dead?"

"You weren't meant to be human Damon. I'm so sorry." Bonnie said sadly and then turned and walked away. He tried grabbing her, but his hands couldn't grab ahold of her shadowy figure.

"BONNIE! BONNIE!" Damon screamed out hysterically. "I LOVE YOU! COME BACK!" He threw himself to his knees, covering his head with his hands as he keeled over. He cried like a little baby in the middle of the dark field. Damon snatched his head up to a mysterious sound. _Where is that music coming from?_ He thought. The more the song played, the sadder he became.

_I hear something out there callin' my name._

_No matter where I turn it all looks the same._

_I never sleep at night, I just stay up and wait._

_But the burning in my blood never came._

_Will I know it?_

_Will I know it?_

_Will I know it when you're here?_

_I need you now, I need you more than ever before, before._

"Look, he's crying." The nurse said.

"He must be having a bad dream, poor baby," said the other nurse.

The women worked hard as they prepared Damon to be moved to ICU.

"Maybe your music is making him sad?"

"I doubt he hears my music." The young woman mouthed.

Damon partially opened up his eyes. He was in a strange place. _Who are these people?_ He thought.

"Bonnie?" Her name barely escaping his lips.

"I am the nurse, but you will be able to have visitors soon."

"Am I dead?" he said croakily.

"You are still very much alive, and hopefully you will be going home soon." The woman said trying to give Damon some comfort.

The raven haired man fell back into a deep slumber.

~ ( - ) ~

Eric and Lucy brought Natasha and Junior home. The ride home was a quiet one, as everyone was in deep thought about the day's event.

"Junior, Natasha, do you all need anything?" Lucy asked before the kids went upstairs.

"I'm fine." Natasha said dryly.

"No, I think we will be okay. Will you get us up to the hospital first thing in the morning?" Junior asked.

"Does eight o'clock sound good?"

Junior nodded and then jogged up the stairs.

"This has been a long day." Lucy sighed and then plopped down onto the sofa.

"Do you think Damon will be okay?" Eric said before plopping down next to Lucy.

"Honestly, I don't know, but Doctor Colton is the right man for the job. Nothing gets by that man."

"Seems like someone has a crush."

"It's a small one." Lucy smiled. "Listen Eric, we better call it a night."

"What, you don't want my company."

"I don't think I'd make a good girlfriend tonight. I'll only bring you down. This entire thing has me depressed."

"Lucy, I think you misunderstand the meaning of a relationship. When you love someone you are there for them through the good, and the bad."

"Yeah, you are right." Lucy sat in thought for a moment letting Eric's words marinate. "So how are you feeling, you seem to be very fond of Damon. I know this entire incident must be affecting you."

"Yeah it is, He is a hot head, a bad boy. You know us bad boys have to stick together." He paused. "I just hope that he will pull through. Damon was born to be a vampire. If I get a chance, I will turn him myself. He will be my prodigy. I will look out for him and his entire family. I'd make sure nothing ever happens to him." Eric said with a serious look on his face.

"Wow, you love pint size. I smell a bromance." Lucy said with a surprised look on her face.

"Hey, no one calls him pint size but me woman." Eric said jokingly and then kissed his girlfriend on the lips.

"Alright, I guess I will let you get some rest." Eric said, pushing himself away from the back of the couch.

"I changed my mind, you can stay."

"No, I think I better go. I'm starting to feel incredibly depressed about Damon as well. He has fought so hard to keep his family together and safe, and now this happens."

"…but you said a couple shares the good and the bad." She paused. "Eric everything is going to turn out well, you yourself even said it, and don't you believe that?"

"I do believe it, but as long as Bonnie is human, he will remain one as well, and I think that it's a bad call for him."

"Bonnie will be a vampire before she lets Damon die."

Eric smiled at Lucy for a moment and then got off the couch. He stood in front of her looking down at her before speaking. "Yeah you're right." He stared at Lucy achingly. "Well I better go."

Lucy walked him to the door; they kissed each other sweetly, and then Eric jumped in his car and drove away. The elder witch walked slowly upstairs. She turned on the shower and then took off her clothes. She put her hair up in a ponytail and then climbed inside. Lucy, closed her eyes, enjoying the hot water as it pounded against her skin. She lathered up her loofah and began washing her body with the lavender scented soap that seemed to make her feel more relaxed.

"May I join you?"

"AHHH!" Lucy screamed. "How the hell did you get inside?"

"Everyone leaves a key under the front door mat, which is stupid." Eric smirked.

"I thought you needed to be alone?"

"I think I need you more, so may I join you?"

"Were you really waiting for my permission?"

"Of course." Eric quirked a brow.

"Then why are you already naked. Get in." Lucy smiled.

Eric climbed into the shower with his girlfriend. He took the loofah from her hand and began scrubbing her back gently. The blonde haired vampire dropped the sponge, and then began massaging her back.

"Um that feels good."

He then cradled her into him, closing his eyes as he held her in his arms, her back to his front. Lucy closed her eyes and then grabbed Eric's arm squeezing it. She then turned around gazing into his green eyes. She wrapped her arm around Eric's neck, and then stood on her tiptoes and began kissing him. The elder vampire leaned into the kiss. He pushed his tongue gently into her mouth, rolling it effortlessly around hers. They rubbed and kissed each other passionately for several minutes.

Eric was anxious to lie down with Lucy.

They finished their shower, and then the blonde haired vampire carried his girlfriend to the bed. He kissed her from head to toe. He started with her feet, placing a sweet kiss on the top of it and then worked his way up to the lower part of her leg to her thigh. Lucy closed her eyes, as Eric's soft moist lips placed sweet kisses up her thigh, and then up to her naval. He kissed the valley between her breasts and then suckled and licked each of her nipples tenderly. His tongue circling around her chocolaty nipple tenderly, before taking it into his mouth.

The blonde haired vampire hadn't been with Lucy for years, and he didn't know how much longer he could go without entering her. His harden member began to throb against the elder witch's warm skin.

As he suckled on her left nipple, Lucy began to rotate underneath him. She couldn't ignore the harden shaft that was nestled in between her legs. He gazed down into her hazel eyes, and then pushed his large member into her hot wet center.

"Um." Eric moaned, once fully submerged in her. He began to thrust into her. His movements slow and deep. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and the upper part of his back, rubbing his back tenderly as he thrust into her. He wrapped his arms around her, cradling her body against his. He began to move inside of her a little faster, in a nice tempo, which pleased Lucy immensely.

She moaned lowly in his ear. Her panting and moaning sent shivers down his spine. Eric, pulled out of Lucy, directing her to her hands and knees. He entered her from behind, gripping her waist with both hands, his knees planted firmly on the bed as he pounded into his girlfriend.

He knew how she liked it. She liked it deep and hard and he delivered. He pounded into her, then slowed his pace, keying in on the beautiful suctioning sound from her center. The blonde closed his eyes, as he tilted his head back to the ceiling, closing his eyes. Lucy grabbed ahold of the headboard with one hand, gripping it tighter as Eric pounded into her center without mercy, causing Lucy to cry out in pleasure, her center throbbed around his member unmercifully.

"I'm almost there; where do you want me?" Eric said in a low husky voice.

"In me." She panted and grunted through the words.

"You on the pill?"

"Yes, yes." Lucy said, her voice becoming more hysterical.

Eric's sweet release was upon him. His sweet nectar poured into Lucy. The vampire cried out in pleasure.

He spent many nights thinking about being with his sweet Lucy, now here he was. Eric collapsed onto the bed sated. His girlfriend followed. They both lay naked on their backs staring up at the ceiling smiling. They looked at each other at the same time as if on cue, and then burst into a fit of laughter.

"That was just what the doctor ordered." Eric said, and then looked over at Lucy. He reached over and gently pushed a loose strand of hair off of her forehead. "I love you Lucy."

"I love you too, I'm so glad you are back in my life."

"I found us an apartment. We can move in right away." Eric said.

"I'm ready. I'm ready to wake up to you every morning, and lay down beside you every night." Lucy said as she gazed into the vampire's eyes.

Eric rolled over and kissed Lucy passionately. She rubbed his back tenderly as his head bobbed and weaved over hers.

Old lovers were finally united.

~ ( - ) ~

It was five in the morning. Bonnie had to stay in the ICU waiting room all night, because visiting hours were over at nine. She hadn't slept a wink. Not just because there were other people in the waiting room, but because she was so nervous and afraid.

She sat in the room with Damon until visiting hours were over, but he never called out her name, not even in his sleep. _He hates me._ She thought. "Bonnie don't be ridiculous." She chuckled to herself.

"Good morning?" Stefan said, coolly, with two cups of coffee in hand. "How are you holding up?" Stefan took the seat next to Bonnie.

"I'm alive." Bonnie smiled. "Thanks for the coffee. How is Melissa?"

"She's fine. They brought Isabella down to feed. Melissa's trying to get her milk to come down."

"I hate that I couldn't breasts feed. I feel like I missed out on the real benefits of mother hood." Bonnie laughed.

"Where is Maximus?"

"I left him with Isabelle and Klaus."

"You and Damon left your son with Klaus?" Stefan said in shook, slightly smiling.

"I know, we're too forgiving." Bonnie giggled.

"So has Damon tried to communicate?"

"He hasn't said anything. He tried to wake up a few times, but he went right back to sleep."

"Stefan, I don't know what I am going to do if I lose him. I can't lose him." Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"You are not going to lose him Bonnie."

"Can you promise me that?"

"No, I can't promise that, but I just have this feeling that everything will be okay." Stefan grabbed Bonnie's hand, linking their fingers together.

Bonnie looked down intently at the hand holding hers. She looked back to see grey eyes staring back at her. They stared at each other for a moment.

"I was so sure that I would need Melissa to help get me through this, but I feel like I need to be strong, for you."

"It's just that big brother syndrome. You feel the need to protect and cuddle me."

"How did you know?" He chuckled.

"I'm a witch, I feel things. I can feel that you care deeply for me."

They looked at each other sweetly.

"It's because I do care about you. I love you Bonnie." Stefan smiled.

Bonnie smiled back at Stefan. Hearing him say that to her really warmed her heart, because he was the big brother she never had, and his I love you said just that. He would be her rock, and she appreciated that more now than ever.

"We're going to make it through this; we will prevail. We're Salvatore's." Stefan smiled.

"Yes we are."

~ ( - ) ~

Stefan had made it back from visiting with Bonnie. He walked over to his daughter in her little bed and smiled down at her. He then walked over to Melissa, kissing her on the forehead, which caused the girl to wake.

"Hey you." Melissa smiled up at her husband.

"You are my wife now." The grey eyed man smiled and then plopped down into the chair.

"Yes I am, Mrs. Melissa Salvatore. It has a nice ring to it, don't you think."

"It does."

"The nurse came in while you were a way. They are sending me home today."

"Great, I need a shower."

"How is your brother?"

"He's hanging in there. Bonnie said he tried waking up, but he hasn't tried communicating."

"He's probably still tired."

"It's funny how I'm better when I'm human, but Damon is better and stronger as a vampire."

"You and your brother are like night and day, but I think it's awesome. That's why you two are so close. You balance each other out. You can't have night without day."

"This is true."

"After college, I want to work on giving you a son."

"That sounds fun." Stefan smirked pushing his eyes into his brow.

"If I had to be a vampire again, would you let me turn you too?"

"I don't know Stefan, but just because I don't want to be a vampire, it doesn't mean that I love you any less."

"I know."

The grey eyed man looked over at Melissa. He wanted to kick his own ass for doubting what he had with her, so she couldn't bring herself to be a vampire. It wasn't an easy decision for anyone. For the first time in Stefan's life, he was feeling a little envious of his brother. He would have to tell his brother that someday. He knew Damon would get a kick out of him being jealous of him. Stefan smiled in thought.

"What are you thinking about over there?"

"I was feeling jealous of my brother and his relationship with Bonnie. What they have seems to be so…"Stefan found himself at a loss for words.

"What they have is Epic. You can say it." Melissa looked over at Stefan with a smile. "We're epic too. Just because our path is different, it doesn't mean the love we have for one another isn't as strong or real. I love you Stefan. I would die for you."

The grey eyed man sat down on Melissa's bed. He rubbed her face and then the tan girl rubbed his.

"I love you too, and thank you for giving me a little girl, and for standing by me."

"You don't have to thank me for doing something I wanted to do."

"You are going to make me cry." Stefan smiled.

"Save up your tears sweetie, for when Isabella wakes you up two and three times in the wee hours of the night." They chuckled, and as if on cue, Isabella began to cry.

"Bring her to me." Melissa said, nudging her husband.

Stefan picked up his little girl, placing her on his shoulder, trying to comfort her, Melissa smiling at the father and daughter exchange all the while.

"Now, now Isabella." Stefan placed the little girl in his arms and then kissed her fat cheek.

~ ( - ) ~

After receiving the bitter sweet news of Stefan's baby and Damon. Klaus found himself pacing the floor. For the first time in his very long life, he was finally feeling like he should have done more to protect his vampire children. He was so worried about the blue eyed man. He wondered how he went from hating the Salvatore's to actually giving a damn about them. What they said was true, time did heal all things, if you waited long enough, things changed or they got better.

_Human life seems to be kinder to Stefan, than Damon. Maybe I should talk to Bonnie about changing him?_ He thought.

The wheels in his head were turning, as he thought of ways to save his friend. Yes, he considered Damon his friend, even though he wasn't sure if the raven haired man felt the same way about him. Did it matter that the Salvatore's didn't like him, well it did, but not to the degree that he didn't want to do all he could to help them. Since having Isabelle in his life he found himself feeling more compassion about the people in his life.

"How are you feeling?" Isabelle asked.

Isabelle was holding little Maximus. The baby was awake and cooing in her arms.

"I am really worried about Damon. I know he's no longer a vampire, which means our blood link is broken, but I can't help but feel responsible for him."

"Well I think it's great that you are starting to feel protective about the people who are a part of you. Are you thinking about convincing Damon to become a vampire again?"

"Well I think you already know the answer to that." Klaus said smiling at his fiancé.

"Hello little Maximus." Klaus took the little boy from Isabelle, and then kissed the boy on his forehead. "I won't let anything happen to your father. I give you my word."

"You are really good with children."

"I guess it's my wonderful magnetic personality."

They laughed.

Isabelle looked at the vampire lovingly. She was in love with him, and in that moment she felt like she didn't say it enough.

"I love you. You know that." Isabelle said as she leaned against the door with her hands in her back pocket, smiling.

"I love you too." Klaus leaned in to his girlfriend given her a chaste kiss to the lips.

~ ( - ) ~

Damon was finally done with testing. Now all they had to do was wait on the test results. The raven haired man was now up and talking, which eased everyone's mind. Natasha, Junior, Bonnie, Lucy, and Eric sat around the raven haired man's room watching him go in and out of sleep.

"Bonnie, what happened?" Damon said groggily.

"You had a stroke, and they had to resuscitate you."

"I don't think being human agrees with me." Damon giggled.

"I'm afraid you might be right." Bonnie smiled as she rubbed Damon's forehead tenderly.

"Do you want to be a vampire again?" Bonnie asked.

"Do you?" He looked at Bonnie, his face childlike.

The caramel skinned girl looked into her husband eyes affectionately.

"I told you Damon, I love you more than I hate being a vampire."

"Well I love you more than I hate being human."

"So looks like we are at an impasse." The caramel skinned girl said smiling.

"Why don't you two just draw straws?" Eric joked.

"Do you two always have to make stuff so hard?" Natasha rolled her eyes.

"How is Melissa? Did she have the baby?" Damon asked.

"Yes, and she is adorable." Bonnie chimed.

"I can't wait to meet her." The proud uncle smiled.

"Good afternoon, Damon, Bonnie." The doctor said as he walked into the room.

"Hello Doctor Colton." Bonnie answered. "So give us the good news."

A somber look formed on the doctor's face.

"Can we speak in private?"

"It's okay, they're family."

"We found what caused the stroke. There is a large tumor connected to one of your blood vessels. It is inoperable and it is malignant. You are welcome to see another doctor for a second opinion."

Eric looked over at Lucy.

"How long are we talking?" Bonnie asked nervously.

"It all depends. It could cause you to have another stroke, which could be fatal, and in time, it will start to affect other vital organs and how they function. You can't put a time limit on something like this. We can do chemo and radiation treatments to try and shrink it, but that is still no guarantee."

Bonnie sighed, her shoulders pushing up and then shank. "I know a better cure for my husband." Bonnie whispered. "Can he be released?"

"If this is what you want. I'll get the paperwork started, but here is my card. Call me if you'd like to discuss treatment, or anything else." The doctor delivered the horrific news and then left the family in thought.

In that moment Bonnie knew what she had to do. The caramel skinned girl went and stood by her husband. Natasha began to cry. Lucy held the girl in her arms. Klaus and Isabelle, had finally found their way to the hospital. They left Maximus with Rebekah and Matt.

"Hello." Isabelle said as she looked around to all the long faces, causing her to turn her thoughts on to everyone else's. She walked over to Bonnie, placing her hand on the girls back.

"Damon, you don't have to die. I will turn you myself." Eric said.

"If anyone is going to be turning him, it will be me." Klaus said sternly, looking Eric square in the eyes.

"No, this is the path that has been choosing for me." Damon said finally finding his voice.

"No, Damon, this is just the universe saying that you need to get back on the path you were on. You were meant to be a vampire." Bonnie said sternly.

"I don't want to be a vampire if it means I have to one day live without you."

"You won't be alone."

"You hated being a vampire, you hate vampires." Damon spat.

Bonnie let out a loud chortle.

"I don't hate vampires. Just like you can't live in a world without me, I can't live in a world without you." She paused. "Once you are turned…I want you to turn me."

"…but it's not what you want Bonnie. I want you to be happy."

"Damon, when I was a vampire I was happy, yes I longed to be human again, but those thoughts rarely crossed my mind. I want to be your vampire baby." Bonnie smiled.

Damon nodded.

"So which one of us do you want to change you?" Klaus smiled.

Damon looked between Klaus and Eric. It really wasn't a choice at all. He came to really respect Sasquatch, in a weird and awkward way he came to love the man as his brother.

"Klaus, I like you, but I don't like you, if that even makes sense. I choose Eric, not because I hate you, but because there is so much bad blood between us."

"I understand, and I am honored that you even cared enough about my feelings to explain." Klaus chuckled.

"Yeah, you've grown on me mutt."

Everyone laughed.

"Bonnie, take me home."

Bonnie nodded and then kissed Damon on his forehead.

~ ( - ) ~

Eric wheeled Damon into the boarding house. Everyone filed inside. The raven haired man looked around his home and smiled. He would be here for the next your vampire babyeternity. He gave humanity a chance, but it didn't seem to like him. It didn't hurt his feelings any, because once he came to enjoy being a vampire he never once looked back at his life as a vampire. He was just thankful to all of the universe that Bonnie was willing to take the journey with him.

Damon looked over to Natasha, Junior, his wife, and Maximus. Bonnie looked into her husband's eyes, she knew what he wanted in that moment. The blue eyed man wanted to send his human off happily. She motioned to her kids and they walked over to their father.

Natasha wrapped her arms around her father. "I love you daddy. I'm so glad you are going to be in my life forever."

Junior hugged his father next. "Your vampire is calling you. I think he's angry that you left."

"I think so too." Damon smiled.

Bonnie put Maximus in his father's arms.

"Hey little guy. You are my little miracle. Maybe one day you will let me turn you. He kissed his son on the cheek, and then grabbed Bonnie's hand.

"You sure you want to be a vampire?" Damon asked Bonnie.

"I've never been so sure of something in all my life." She smiled. "I'm glad I never transferred my magic from my ring." She giggled.

"Well we don't have to change you now. We can wait until you finish school."

"No, I want you to transition with my blood, and you can turn me as well."

"Hey everyone." Stefan and Melissa had finally made it home with baby Isabella.

"Great timing. I want to see her before I'm turned." Damon smiled over at his little niece.

Stefan rushed over to his brother and then put the little girl in his arms. The raven haired man kissed her forehead, and then rubbed noses with her.

"I'm going to kill your daddy and raise you as my own." Damon teased.

"Funny, I said the same thing to Natasha when she was born." Stefan laughed.

He kissed the little girl on her cheek and then handed her back to her father.

"Alright Eric, let's do this."

Eric picked Damon up bridal style and the raven haired man slapped his forehead. He was embarrassed.

"What, you don't like being my bitch?"

The others laughed.

"Just get on with it Sasquatch."

Eric flashed the man to his room and then laid him in the bed.

"You want me to cover you up baby?" Eric teased.

"Shut up." Damon snapped.

Bonnie finally made it up stairs and then closed the door behind her.

Eric bit into his wrist. Damon drank from the vampire's wrist.

"How do you want to die?"

"Let me think about it." Damon said.

Eric reached down taking Damon's face into his hands.

"You want me to snap your neck?"

"NO, I don't want a violent death, just give me a minute, I'm thinking about it."

"N…" Damon tried to yell out at Eric, but the vampire snapped his neck, and Damon's body went limp.

"Really Eric." Bonnie rolled her eyes at the man.

"I like to get things done Goddess, no time for procrastination." Eric smiled at Bonnie.

"Hey." Lucy said coming into the room.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you had to work?" Bonnie asked.

"I took an early break. I need to remove his cast and the pins in his ankle." Lucy said as she went quickly to work on Damon's ankle.

~ ( - ) ~

A few hours later the wound on Damon's ankle had begun to heal. Once Damon came to he would wake up to his entire family Stefan, Melissa, his children, his new niece, his wife, and his maker.

Bonnie had changed into something more comfortable, because as soon as her husband came to he could transition with her blood and then turn her all at the same time.

The raven haired vampire's finger flinched, and then he opened up his eyes.

"Sasquatch, I'm going to kick your ass." Damon said groggily, as he lift himself up off the bed. The first thing the raven haired man did was flash to the mirror, extending his incisors and then fully vamped up.

"Welcome back vampire Damon." He whispered to himself. He looked over at Eric and the man threw up a peace sign. The blue eyed vampire returned the offer.

Bonnie came and stood by Damon, looking in the mirror with her husband.

"Have you ever seen something so beautiful?" Damon shifted from one foot to the other.

"You are so cocky, and conceited." Bonnie smirked.

"Welcome back Damon." Stefan smiled and then ran over given his brother a hug.

"Thanks brother." They smiled at each other.

Natasha ran over, followed by Junior, wrapping her arms around her father's waist. Junior looked into the mirror with Damon.

"Now this, is who you were born to be." Junior said.

"You know it." Damon smirked at his stepson.

"You ready little bird?"

"Yeah, but I want this to be done in private. Do you all mind?"

Everyone left, leaving Bonnie and Damon alone.

"Bonnie you don't have to do this. I realize I am being completely selfish to ask this of you."

"I'm doing it because I want to, and it's honestly the God's truth. I love you and I'm ready for an eternity with you."

Damon bit into his wrist, he pushed it gently into Bonnie's mouth, and she suckled his blood timidly.

The raven haired man grabbed her by the chin as he gazed into her eyes. He bent down and kissed her on the lips and suddenly Damon was on Wickery Bridge.

~ (Damon's first day in Mystic Falls after a hundred years) ~

"What the hell is this?" He whispered as he watched himself park his car near the bridge. "I don't' remember this."

"_AHHHH! Bonnie screamed. "GET OFF OF ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" The girl cried out. _

Damon Salvatore's mind had been taking back to a memory that had been taken away from him.

_Damon Salvatore was back home for one reason alone. To make his brother suffer. The vampire was lucky. The teenagers had a little bonfire going on in the woods. A perfect opportunity for him to kill innocents, framing his brother in the process. As the vampire lurked in the woods searching for his perfect pray, he caught a weft of blood that smelled like the mixture of fresh fruit and honey. It smelt sweet and it was heavenly. It wasn't like any other blood he had ever come across. This blood did more than call to him, it commanded his presence and he obeyed. He flashed to the location of where the smell drifted from, only to see two men trying to rape a girl. _

"Bonnie?" Present Damon whispered.

_He saw the blood dripping from the girl's mouth a hundred feet away, but he coveted this girl's blood for himself; he couldn't let these thugs kill this magnificent prey. He flashed to the first perpetrator ripping out his heart. He bit savagely into the other thug's neck draining him dry in mere seconds. _

_He looked over to the caramel skinned girl, and then snatched his head to the woods where he saw his brother watching, waiting to come to the girl's aid. He flashed him an evil grin._

"_You should have run sweetheart, how foolish of you." He said to the hazel eyed girl, before flashing to her. _

Present Damon watching the scene in horror.

_Damon and Stefan flashed to the young woman, one ready to tear into her, and the other ready to save her, but it was something about this girl. Damon couldn't do it, and Stefan stopped, waiting for his brother to attack. If Damon hadn't looked into the frightened girl's amber eyes before attacking, she may have very well been his prey. _

"_I'm not afraid of you." Bonnie said in a shaken voice, trying to be brave. "What are you? Bonnie said inquisitively, holding her trembling hand out to the man and then reached for the man's face. She touched his cheek and then one of his fangs. Damon let out low guttural growl in warning. _

"_Why aren't you afraid of me?" He spat. _

"_You are beautiful." Bonnie whispered. _

Present Damon watched in surprise at his and Bonnie's first encounter.

_Damon transitioned back into his human form. The woman's words pulled at his heart. He leaned into the girl, licking her sweet blood from her mouth ravenously. He looked at her achingly with his mouth all twisted up. He kissed her lips, and then pushed his tongue against them, begging her for entry. Bonnie parted her lips and the raven haired man kissed her with such passion that it sent shivers down his spine. He pulled away from her lips slowly, and then pecked her lips sweetly three more times before gazing into her eyes. He licked his lips still tasting the cherry bubble gum and strawberry soda from the girl's mouth. _

_The kiss caused Damon's knees to buckle, but he quickly gained his composure. _

"_I love you." Bonnie gushed, her face childlike as she bit her bottom lip, giggling like a little girl. _

_Damon chuckled, and then out of nowhere Bonnie's body was lifted up and pinned to a tree. _

"_Hello Damon."_

"What are you doing Stefan?" Present Damon whispered.

"_Stefan, what the fuck are you doing?" Past Damon spat. _

_Stefan let out a loud chuckle, Emily's voice escaping the vampire's mouth. _

"_I'm not Stefan sweetheart."_

"_Emily."_

"_Stay the hell away from my granddaughter." She said sternly. _

"_Make me." _

_She materialized in front of Bonnie, placing her hands on the girls head, Bonnie yelled out in pain. Damon flashed to them trying to stop Emily, but was held back by the witch's magic. She chanted over Bonnie and then the girl's body fell to the ground. _

"_YOU BITCH! What did you do to her?" _

"_I extracted this moment from her memory, even if she dies and comes back she won't remember this night or you." Emily flashed to Damon looking him squarely in the eyes and then dilated her pupils. "You will forget this moment. You never saw Bonnie. You never saved her, and you never kissed her. Bonnie is the enemy. Now make hast, Vickie Donavan is waiting in the woods for you._ _Now forget this conversation." Emily compelled Damon and used Stefan's body to do it. _

_Damon flashed back to the woods and Emily flashed out of sight in Stefan's body._

Present Damon watched the exciting moment with mixed emotions.

Not even Emily's compulsion could keep them apart, their love prevailed.

~ (In the present) ~

Damon pulled away from Bonnie's lips, after being planted on them for over five minutes.

He looked out into the room in shock.

"What did you see?" Bonnie asked with a worried look.

"Emily took a memory from you, can you get it back?"

"Yes, I can use a memory spell."

"Is it a bad memory?"

"No, it's beautiful Bonnie." Damon smiled.

"Well tell me?" She pleaded with her husband as she smiled.

"It will mean so much more to you if you saw it for yourself." He smiled.

"Take my blood Damon. I'm ready, I want to see it."

"Do the spell first." He laughed.

The caramel skinned girl whipped out her book. Time was precious, she didn't have time to make up a spell. She plucked a strand of hair from her head and then made a tight fist with the strand of hair inside. The raven haired man became aroused watching her do magic.

"Will it come back to you right away?"

Bonnie shook her head. "The spell requires you to sleep. The memory materializes during sleep, or in this case, after I'm dead." She smiled.

Damon took Bonnie by the chin. "Are you sure?" He asked sweetly.

Bonnie kissed Damon's lips sweetly, pulling away slowly. "Yes." She gazed into his eyes, brown meeting blue.

He kissed her again, but with more passion. He moved his tongue quickly in and out of her mouth, and then flashed the caramel skinned girl up against the wall. He planted his hands firmly on the wall to anchor her head as he kissed her quickly. Their heads bobbed and weaved feverishly over each other's. Damon lifted her thin dress up to her waist and then pressed his body against hers, grinding her. His bulge felt wonderful against her thin frilly panties. He quickly twirled her around, backing her over to the bed. The kiss was breathy, feverish, and deep as they practically swallowed each other's face. Their heads bobbing and weaving rapidly as Damon held her face in his hands, Bonnie hands gripping his waist, clutching his shirt tightly in her hands.

Bonnie broke from the kiss panting hard for breath. "I need to catch my breath." They both giggled lowly. "Um…my little human needs her oxygen."

The raven haired man's cool lips were touching her nose. Damon quickly pecked the tip of it. She looked into his eyes her warm breathe blowing in his face, as Bonnie ran her right hand down her mates face, and the other hand over his chest. Her chest still rising and falling rapidly.

"That was some kiss." Bonnie said still out of breath.

"I love you human. I'm going to miss your warm breathe."

"You're going to lose it all."

"…but I'm not going to lose you, and that is all that matters when I wake up in the morning and when I go to sleep at night. I just need you Bonnie."

Damon looked into her eyes and then pushed Bonnie's hair behind her ear. He tilted her head to the side. He rubbed her pulsating vein whit his thumb. He watched for a tick as the blood pumped into that sweet vein. He bit into her neck, slowly, pushing his incisors through her skin centimeter by centimeter. He took her sweet hot ambrosia into him. Bonnie closed her eyes, and Damon closed his eyes, as her warm blood left her body, and flowed into him like hot melting lava.

As the raven haired vampire began to drink the very last drops of his mate's blood, he lowered her to the ground, cradling her into his arms. His eyes opened, his silvery blue eyes glassed over, twinkling like diamonds, as tears begin to stream down his rosy cheeks. He was happy to have her for all eternity, but taking her life still brought him great sadness.

Bonnie's body went limp; she closed her eyes, and then took her last breath. Her hands fell to the ground, and then Damon picked her lifeless body up. He laid her down on the bed, and then covered her up.

"I love you little bird." Damon said as he wept, tears of joy and sadness streaming down his face as he ran his hand gently alongside of Bonnie's face.

~ ( - ) ~

Junior opened up the door to Sarah. He couldn't believe she was here. He had told her about his father and his new sister, but he didn't imagine that she would show up.

"Hi Sarah."

"Hey Junior. I just came by to see if your dad was okay and to meet your little sister."

"How did you get here?"

"My sister dropped me off. Is that okay?"

"Sure." The two walked swiftly to the living room.

"Melissa, do you mind if I take Sarah up stairs to meet Isabella.

"No, go ahead."

The teens quickly made it up the stairs and into his sister's room.

"Oh she is adorable Junior." Sarah said looking down into the baby bed.

Junior looked over to the caramel skinned girl, blushing.

"Sarah, I know you are a witch."

"…and I know you are a vampire, and some other supernatural being. My powers aren't quite strong enough to sense other supernatural beings."

"I'm half witch and half vampire."

"Oh, my God, I've never met a hybrid anything before." Sarah said in shock.

"Well I'm proud to be your first."

"Are you worried about your stepfather?"

"No, not any more. His going to be alright."

"Well I'm glad Junior." Sarah cozied up to the teen and then placed her hands behind his back. "Is it okay if I hold you?"

"I like when you hold me." Junior smiled.

Sarah pecked Junior's lips quickly, and the boy blushed. He then leaned down to the short girl placing his lips on hers as he closed his eyes. He pulled away slowly. Sarah cut her eyes up at the boy and then bit her lip.

"That was nice." She giggled.

"Yeah it was." Junior giggled.

~ (Natasha and Jacob) ~

Natasha and Jacob laid out in the back yard looking for star constellations, and talked about other mundane things. The black headed boy did his best to keep a smile on the girls face.

"So when your mother wakes up a vampire, are you guys going to throw a big party?"

"I don't know, but we should. I am going to have my mom and dad forever, and that's all that matters."

"You are so lucky to have both of your parents. I love Atticus, but I'd give anything to have my father back."

"I'm sorry about your father, when did you lose him?"

"When I was twelve, but no sad stories. Today is about celebrating life."

"Yes it is."

"I can wake up tomorrow eighteen years old."

"You'd do that for me?"

Natasha nodded.

"That's sweet, but I could never ask you to do that. I love what you have with your father, and one day when you do grow up, which I know will be too soon for your dad. You'll wish you were still younger and had more time with him. There are still a lot of memories you and your dad need to make. Just enjoy being fourteen. I will wait for you."

"You'd would wait for me?"

"I will wait an eternity for you." Jacob linked hands with Natasha. The raven haired girl looked down to the hand holding hers. She smiled. It just felt so right.

"I'll race you to the woods." Natasha jumped up off the ground and then flashed to the woods.

"Ahhh…that's cheating." Jacob smiled and then chased Natasha.

~ ( - ) ~

It was three hours later. Damon had sat in the big chair next to the bed, waiting for Bonnie to wake. He didn't sleep or even blink. He didn't want to miss a thing.

"Hey." Stefan said as he entered the room. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm happy, really words can't explain how happy I am right now."

"You were made to be a vampire." The younger sibling smiled at his brother.

"Stefan, would it hurt your feelings if I had a house built next door for me and my family?"

"No, especially if you are just next door. I mean our family is growing, but what about Junior."

"Well he should be with his mother of course, but you know you will see him every day."

"Yeah you are right." Stefan chuckled. "I felt a little envious of you and Bonnie. I'm glad that she's in your life."

"Me too." Damon paused. "I've been jealous of you my whole life. What did I do to deserve all of this?" the elder brother looked at his brother seriously.

Stefan, slapped his brother on the back. "Not a damn thing." They chuckled

"Damon?" Bonnie whispered.

The raven haired man flashed to Bonnie, taking her hand into his.

"I'm right here."

Bonnie lifted herself up off the bed. "Kiss me. I want to see what you saw."

"Well aren't we a little anxious." Damon joked and then leaned into Bonnie. He kissed his caramel skinned beauty and she was off down memory lane.

She pulled away from Damon five minutes later.

"Oh, my God, Damon." Bonnie cried, and then wrapped her arms around her husband, tightly squeezing him to her.

"Did I miss something?" Stefan said.

"Yeah little brother, only our first epic kiss. I mean you were there but you weren't" Damon smirked.

The brother quirked a brow at the couple, cocking his head to one said, with that famous Stefan Salvatore grin. He was clueless.

~ ( - ) ~

Bonnie transitioned with Caroline's blood, but the raven haired man was anxious to have her all to himself, especially after being in a cast for almost two months.

Damon and Bonnie didn't hang around the house long. They were completely selfish in this moment. It was all about them. Just like when the caramel skinned girl became a vampire before, they ran through the woods, gawking and coveting each other. They flashed to the highest place in Mystic Falls to watch the sunset together.

Damon wrapped his arms around Bonnie's waist, as he placed sweet kisses down her neck, and his wife loved every bit of it as she giggled.

"So you are going to have me all to yourself for eternity."

"Um…eternity…I should have thought about this a little longer." Bonnie giggled.

"Ahhhh." Damon growled and then nicked her neck with his fang.

"Ouch."

"I wish we were watching this beautiful sunset with those other Salvatore's."

"Hey mom, dad." Damon snatched his head to the left seeing Natasha.

"Hey dad, mom." He snatched his head to the right, this time seeing Junior, Stefan, and Melissa.

"How the hell did you get here so fast?"

"Our kids are vamp witches Damon. Are you really asking me that question?"

"So you here to watch the sunset with me brother?"

"You know it." Stefan said coolly.

"I love you Melissa." Stefan wrapped his arms around Melissa.

"I love you more." Melissa smiled.

"I love you Bonnie, now and forever." Damon whispered the words in her left ear.

"….and I love you, now and forever, Damon."

The Salvatore clan watched the sunset fall over Mystic Falls, together. It was their first as a family, but it would not be their last.

~ (The End) ~

A/N: Cheesy ending I think I threw up in my mouth, but it fits…LOL! It was never my intentions to keep Damon human, but I'd thought it'd be nice to see him be selfless with Bonnie, but Stefan needs his humanity, he craves it.


End file.
